Gwiezdne znaki
by MerryM
Summary: Opętany chęcią zemsty Severus dość nieoczekiwanie odnajduje miłość. Czy uda mu się zabrać wybrankę serca do gwiazd? Czy razem poskładają podeptane życie do kupy? Czy pomimo nienawiści do Jamesa i Lily, będzie w stanie pomóc Harry'emu w walce? Family, z czasem adventure. OSTRZEŻENIE: Fani Evans i Huncwotów mogą poczuć się rozczarowani. Sporo scen erotycznych. Kanonu brak, AU, OC.
1. Teleskop

_Z dedykacją dla Ani ...  
_

_**ROZDZIAŁ 1**_

„_**Teleskop"**_

– Wolisz tego kretyna? Lily, ale przecież … – Severus spoglądał zbolałym wzrokiem na swoją, jak mu się wydawało, przyjaciółkę.

– Chyba nie sądziłeś, że z was dwóch wybiorę ciebie. On ma wszystko, wszystko, a ty? Jesteś jedynie dziwakiem z wielkim nosem zatopionym w książkach. Co masz mi do zaoferowania? – Evans wyzywająco uniosła brwi. – Notatki i kociołek pełen śmierdzących mikstur i ziół? Brudne od krojenia żuków palce i znoszoną pelerynę?

Solem bardzo nie chciała podsłuchiwać. Nie mieszała się w sprawy innych i nie interesowały ją szkolne plotki. Chciała jedynie niepostrzeżenie przemknąć na wieżę astronomiczną i tam w ciszy oddać się swoim pasjom. Nie mogła zrozumieć postępowania dziewczyny. Zamiast inteligentnego, spokojnego chłopaka wybrała największego hulakę w szkole. Przez ponad sześć lat zdążyła bardzo dobrze poznać Pottera i jego bandę. Gdy tylko mogli skutecznie uprzykrzali jej życie, jedynie dlatego, że ośmieliła się odmówić randki Blackowi. Nienawidziła ich, szczerze, nawet Remusa. Zwykle stał z boku i się przyglądał, jak jego kumple jej dokuczają, a później łaził za nią całe dnie i przepraszał za nich. Traktowała go kiedyś jak przyjaciela i nie mogła zrozumieć jego postępowania. Ale to było kiedyś, teraz Lupin już nie był jej przyjacielem, wybrał ich, popularnych, bogatych, rozwydrzonych chłopców. Podobnie jak Evans. Poczuła jakąś dziwną sympatię do tego czarnowłosego chłopaka o długim nosie. Widywała go często w bibliotece i w Wielkiej Sali, słyszała o jego niezwykłych zdolnościach z zaklęć i eliksirów, ale nigdy nie mieli okazji porozmawiać. Zresztą ona nigdy specjalnie nie dążyła do zawierania nowych znajomości, a i on nie wyglądał na zbyt towarzyskiego.

– On cię porzuci, zrani, zobaczysz. Ja … jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od zawsze. Mieliśmy plany … – Dobiegały do niej strzępy kłótni.

– Daj spokój, Sev. Muszę zacząć myśleć o swojej przyszłości, a z tobą nie widzę żadnej. Nie mam ochoty spędzić reszty życia w jakiejś norze razem z twoim robactwem do eliksirów. James, jest mądry, przystojny, zabawny i bogaty, a do tego świetnie gra w quidditcha. Ty, nie masz nic i nigdy nic nie będziesz miał. – Evans rzuciła mu pełne pogardy spojrzenie, obróciła się i odeszła.

– Lily … – Severus szepnął patrząc za oddalającą się postacią.

Solem oparła się o ścianę i czekała na odpowiedni moment, by wyjść z ukrycia. Chciała udać się na wieżę i w spokoju móc malować chylące się ku zachodowi słońce, a po zachodzie kontynuować tworzenie mapy nieba. Od najmłodszych lat fascynowała ją astronomia. Kilka miesięcy temu dostrzegła dziwną zależność między układem ciał niebieskich a siłą i mocą niektórych zaklęć. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, by to miało jakiekolwiek znacznie, ale bardzo chciała zbadać to powiązanie. Odkryła także, że w oparciu o układ gwiazd i planet, można tworzyć nowe zaklęcia. Zwykle pogrążała się jedynie w obserwacji nocnego nieba, ale od jakiegoś czasu także czary i klątwy zajmowały jej umysł. Odetchnęła głęboko i gdy była pewna, że nikogo już nie ma na korytarzu ruszyła w swoim kierunku.

– Uważaj, kujonie jak łazisz. – Solem pogrążona w myślach nawet nie zauważyła, gdy długowłosy chłopak powaliła ją z impetem na ziemię.

– Palant – mruknęła ze złością i głośno jęknęła dostrzegając porozrzucane części swojego teleskopu. Dostała go od rodziców na swoje piętnaste urodziny. Była świadoma tego, jak wiele wyrzeczeń kosztowało ich zakupienie tego przyrządu i dbała o niego z prawdziwym pietyzmem. Nie był to jakiś luksusowy sprzęt, ale wystarczający na jej aktualne potrzeby. Podobało jej się, że był skonstruowany w starym stylu, z obudową z mahoniowego drewna, z maleńkimi, rzeźbionymi gwiazdkami, wyglądał jak robiony specjalnie dla niej. Mama, sprzedawczyni w malutkim sklepiku z eliksirami i ojciec, bibliotekarz w ministerialnej bibliotece zarabiali niewiele, ale Solem nie mogła nigdy narzekać. Była kochanym dzieckiem i rodzice dbali o jej potrzeby. Nigdy nie przeszkadzało jej, że nie ma pięknych i nowych szat, a używane podręczniki nie stanowiły problemu. Ważne było dla niej, że w każde ferie była witana w domu pysznym obiadem od mamy i żelaznym uściskiem od taty.

Nigdy nie zależało jej na zdobyciu wielkiej fortuny ani tym bardziej, jak niektórym koleżankom, wyjściu bogato za mąż. Marzyła o spokojnym, pełnym miłości życiu. Dzieciach, które mogłaby wychowywać w małym domku z niewielkim ogródkiem i dużą biblioteką, mężu, który wracałby wieczorami zmęczony po pracy i nowoczesnym teleskopie, przez który mogłaby odkrywać nieznane galaktyki i planety. Chciała kiedyś zarobić wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by pomóc mamie w zakupie własnego sklepu z małym laboratorium, a ojcu móc podarować chociaż jedną ze starych ksiąg magicznych wystawianych na aukcjach za niebotyczne sumy, a kupowanych przez czarodziejów z czystego snobizmu, a nie miłości do książek.

**.: :.**

Był zły. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak Lily mogła go tak potraktować. Przyjaźnili się od dziecka, od kiedy pamiętał była obecna w jego życiu i nie raz snuł plany na temat ich wspólnego życia, a ona mu przytakiwała. Od początku szkoły pomagał jej w lekcjach, często pisał za nią eseje i przygotowywał do sprawdzianów, a teraz ona wybrała innego, w dodatku największego dupka w szkole albo nawet na całym świecie. Nienawidził Pottera i jego bandy, a w tej chwili także szczerze nienawidził jej. Zacisnął pięści i postanowił sobie w myślach, że jeszcze jej pokaże. Evans przekona się, że źle wybrała i skamląc wróci do niego. Będzie błagała o kolejną szansę, a on może nawet wspaniałomyślnie jej wszystko wybaczy. Musiał tylko wzbudzić jej zazdrość. Znał ją dobrze i wiedział, że jeśli coś ma pobudzić jej uczucia to konkurencja.

Odgrażał się jeszcze przez chwilę pod nosem i chciał spokojnie odejść, gdy usłyszał nadchodzących Pottera i jego kolesi. Nie miał teraz ochoty na kłótnie z nimi, zwłaszcza że było ich czterech. Schował się za rogiem i z oddali obserwował roześmianych chłopaków i zbliżającą się do nich dziewczynę. Znał ją. Głównie z biblioteki. Rzadko spotykał ją gdzie indziej, nawet w Wielkiej Sali pojawiała się sporadycznie. Słyszał kiedyś rozmowę profesora Flitwicka i profesor Sinistry o niej. Kłócili się w jakim kierunku dziewczyna powinna podjąć studia i każde z nich zdawało się być zdeterminowane, by pchnąć ją w wybranej przez siebie dziedzinie. Uznał, że dziewczyna byłaby niezwykle głupia, gdyby swoją przyszłość oparła jedynie na obserwacji nieba, ale nie była to jego sprawa. On dobrze wiedział co chce w życiu robić i na szczęście nie miał podobnych dylematów, by wybierać między tym co lubi a w czym jest dobry.

Skrzywił się, gdy Syriusz Black ze złością i premedytacją wpadł na Krukonkę przewracając ją z dużą siłą na kamienną posadzkę. Nie należał do rycerskich typów, ale miał szczerą ochotę posłać w jego kierunku kilka wymyślnych klątw. O tym, jak dziewczyna spoliczkowała Gryfona na środku hallu krążyły już legendy po całej szkole i teraz poczuł dziwną sympatię do niej. Widział, jak Black narzucał się jej przy każdej możliwej okazji i z satysfakcją obserwował, jak dzielnie nie poddaje się jego urokom. Była chyba pierwszą w całej szkole, która nie umówiła się z nim albo Potterem na randkę i teraz dupek odgrywał się na niej. W jego umyśle zakiełkowała myśl, że dziewczyna będzie idealną przynętą na Evans. Będzie mógł upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, wzbudzić zazdrość Evans i dopiec tym czterem idiotom. Musiał to tylko dobrze rozegrać.

Miał już odejść w swoją stronę, gdy jego wzrok padł na jej smutną twarz i oczy pełne łez. Pomyślał, że może zraniła się podczas upadku i przeszło mu nawet przez głowę, że powinien jej pomóc, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że to roztrzaskany kawałek drewna i rozbite soczewki spowodowały jej żal. Domyślał się, że teleskop nie był tani, a ona nie wyglądała na kogoś, kogo stać na to, żeby kupić sobie nowy.

– Nic ci nie jest? – Remus ukucnął tuż obok niej i pomógł zbierać resztki jej sprzętu i porozrzucane rysunki.

– Nie – mruknęła. – Poradzę sobie.

– Jestem pewien, że są jakieś zaklęcia, które to naprawią – próbował ją pocieszyć. – Jeśli chcesz mogę ci później pomóc.

– To teleskop, Lupin, nie jakaś lornetka czy peryskop – odparła z irytacją. – Tego nie naprawi zaklęcie. Nie da się tego naprawić. Potrzeba nowych soczewek, nowej obudowy … – urwała i odetchnęła głęboko odganiając gromadzące się pod powiekami łzy. – Naprawa go będzie kosztowała więcej niż nowy.

– Przykro mi – szepnął Remus.

– Nie sądzę, by było ci przykro. Potrafisz tylko stać i się przyglądać, gdy twoi kumple dokuczają słabszym. Nigdy nie kiwnąłeś nawet palcem, by zapobiec ich uroczym żarcikom – odparła z wyrzutem. – Idź już, nie pozwól przyjaciołom czekać – wypluła.

– Sol, przepraszam za nich. Jestem pewien, że Syriusz nie zrobił tego umyślnie – dodał bez przekonania chłopak.

– Zjeżdżaj do nich i daj mi święty spokój, Remus – warknęła ze złością i ostentacyjnie wyrzuciła resztki swojego teleskopu do kosza. – Nie umówię się ani z tobą ani z żadnym z twoich kolesi, rozumiesz? Odczep się wreszcie – krzyknęła, gdy Lupin próbował ją objąć.

– Sol, zrozum … – Severus z rozbawieniem obserwował zmieszaną minę chłopaka.

– Nie mów do mnie Sol – syknęła z nienawiścią i spiorunowała wzrokiem Remusa. Przez chwilę mu nawet współczuł, gdy skurczył się pod jej spojrzeniem, ale to uczucie szybko zostało wyparte przez rozbawienie.

Domyślał się, że Syriusz nie był jedynym, który chciał umówić się z tą dziewczyną, a z dużym prawdopodobieństwem istniała między nimi jakaś rywalizacja o nią. Możliwe, że każdy ze świętej czwórki próbował ją po prostu zaliczyć, jak robili z większością dziewczyn z roku, a Lupin obrał najwyraźniej taktykę pocieszyciela.

Przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Była w miarę ładna, żadna piękność, ale posiadała swój urok. Niska, niepozorna dziewczyna z burzą czarnych, nieokiełznanych loków i lekko zadartym nosem. Mruknęła coś jeszcze do Lupina i spojrzała w kierunku korytarza, w którym dotychczas się ukrywał przyglądając scenie. Był pewien, że jest dość dobrze schowany w cieniu, ale przez jeden krótki moment ich spojrzenie się spotkało. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł niezwykłą barwę jej oczu. Evans miała ładne, zielone oczy, ale odcień zieleni tęczówek tej Krukonki był niespotykany. Soczysty niczym świeża, wiosenna trawa, były tak jasne i błyszczące, że mógł dostrzec ich kolor nawet z oddali. W momencie, gdy jej spojrzenie padło na niego miał wrażenie, że to najdłuższa chwila w jego życiu. Z trudem odwrócił od niej wzrok i ruszył w swoją stronę.

**.: :.**

Coraz brzydsza wrześniowa pogoda i chłód panujący na dworze skutecznie trzymały ją z daleka od wieży astronomicznej, a pochmurne niebo i podniszczone, szkolne teleskopy także nie ułatwiały obserwacji nieba. Większość wolnego czasu zaczęła poświęcać swoim badaniom nad zaklęciami, a najlepszym do tego miejscem wydawała się być biblioteka. Rok szkolny ledwie co się zaczął i niewielu uczniów tu zaglądało. Jakby specjalnie dla niej dział astronomii i zaklęć sąsiadowały ze sobą oddzielone jedynie długim rzędem stolików. Tam też miała swoje ulubione miejsce, tuż przy oknie, z którego często mogła podziwiać niebo w bezchmurną noc i tam rozłożyła się ze swymi materiałami tego wieczora.

Zaskoczyło ją podłużne, oprawione w szary papier, przewiązane czerwoną wstążką pudełko leżące na krześle, które jeszcze przed chwilą zajmowała. W pierwszym odruchu chciała pójść do pani Pince i oddać jej pakunek, ale dostrzegła przyczepiony do kokardy liścik adresowany do niej. Odeszła od swojego miejsca tylko na krótką chwilę, by sięgnąć jedną z potrzebnych jej ksiąg i wydawało się, że w pomieszczeniu nie ma nikogo oprócz niej i bibliotekarki. Musiała się jednak mylić. Dyskretnie rozejrzała się po czytelni, ale nikogo nie dostrzegła. Niepewnie sięgnęła po liścik. „_Naprawiony bez magii_" – nic więcej, ani wyjaśnień, ani podpisu. Z uśmiechem otworzyła pudełko i pogładziła swój ukochany teleskop. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być zupełnie sprawny, a na obudowie nie było nawet śladu po pęknięciu. Chciała od razu pobiec na wieżę astronomiczną, ale powstrzymała się ciekawa, kto zrobił jej taki prezent. Pierwsze podejrzenie padło na Remusa. List jednak nie był w jego stylu; zbyt krótki, zbyt treściwy i zbyt mało wylewny. To nie pasowało jej do przyjaciela, ale z drugiej strony może nie chciał nadużyć jej cierpliwości ponownym tłumaczeniem się i nieszczerze brzmiącymi przeprosinami. Nie znała nikogo innego, kto mógłby być odpowiedzialny za naprawę teleskopu. Nikt inny nie widział, gdzie go wyrzuciła.

– Pani Pince – zagadnęła cicho bibliotekarkę – czy ktoś tu był oprócz nas?

– Panno Stanley, ja wiem, że trudno pani w to uwierzyć, ale tak. Oprócz mnie i pani, ktoś jeszcze czasem bywa w bibliotece. Zwłaszcza, gdy zbliżają się egzaminy robi się tu całkiem tłoczno. – Kobieta spojrzała na dziewczynę z lekką naganą. – Za piętnaście minut zaczyna się cisza nocna i radzę ci udać się powoli do swojego dormitorium – dodała łagodnym tonem i uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie do dziewczyny.

– Pani Pince, pytałam czy przed chwilą ktoś tu jeszcze był. – Solem z trudem powstrzymała śmiech.

– Och, nie dziecko, o tej porze zwykle bywasz tu tylko ty. Czasem pojawiał się tu także pan Lupin – bibliotekarka zamyśliła się – ale zdaje mi się, odkąd się pokłóciliście nie był w bibliotece ani razu. O i czasem jeszcze ten Snape, czy jakoś tak, ten arogancki młodzieniec z wielkim nosem; lubi się zakradać do działu ksiąg zakazanych – rozgadała się bibliotekarka. – Bardzo ci dokuczył?

– Kto? – zdziwiła się Sol.

– No ten Lupin, a kto? Wyglądaliście na taką miłą parę. – Kobieta westchnęła ze współczuciem, a dziewczyna pomyślała, że to nadmiar czytanych romansideł uderzył jej do głowy.

– Ja i Remus? Nie, pani Pince, byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – wyjaśniła pospiesznie.

– Byliście? A więc ci dokuczył. Co ci zrobił? Tylko mi nie mów, że to co wszyscy chłopcy w jego wieku. – Bibliotekarka zaczęła głośno mówić z oburzeniem. – Dziewczyna z dobrego domu, jak ty, powinna się szanować. Nie może dopuścić do sytuacji, w której chłopiec posuwa się za daleko, a jeśli pan Lupin cię skrzywdził powinnaś zgłosić to do opiekunów.

– Pani Pince...

– Ja sobie sama na ten temat porozmawiam z Minerwą i Filiusem. Profesor McGonagall powinna wiedzieć co się wyprawia w jej domu. – Solem w żaden sposób nie potrafiła jej przerwać. – Nic się nie martw, moja droga już ja sobie porozmawiam …

– Pani Pince, Remus mnie nie skrzywdził, proszę mi wierzyć, na pewno nie w taki sposób o jakim pani mówi. – Udało jej się w końcu znaleźć lukę w słowotoku Pince. – Po prostu nasze poglądy na życie są nieco odmienne.

– Nie chce się z tobą ożenić? – Krukonka westchnęła w myślach. – To drań. Tyle lat ci głowę …

– Nie, pani Pince, ja i Remus naprawdę byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, nic więcej nas nie łączyło – wyjaśniła. – Skoro nie widziała tu pani nikogo to ja już pójdę, dziękuję.

– A zginęło ci coś? – Bibliotekarka spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

– Nie, nie, wręcz przeciwnie. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła do wyjścia.

Za pięć minut zaczynała się cisza nocna i nie bardzo uśmiechało jej się wpaść w ręce, któregoś z dyżurujących nauczycieli albo tym bardziej woźnego, ale ściskane w ramionach pudełko z teleskopem kusiło. Westchnęła cichutko i obiecując sobie w myślach, że to tylko na chwilkę, ruszyła w kierunku wieży astronomicznej. Było dość pochmurno i wiedziała, że wiele nie uda jej się dostrzec na niebie, ale bardzo chciała sprawdzić jak działa naprawiony teleskop. Stęskniła się za swoim ulubionym miejscem i z każdym krokiem przyspieszała, jakby gnała na wyczekiwaną randkę. Cichutko weszła na schody dokładnie omijając skrzypiące klepki. Niepewnie rozejrzała się po otwartym pomieszczeniu i gdy nie dostrzegła w pobliżu nikogo odetchnęła głęboko świeżym, nocnym powietrzem.

Uśmiechnęła się ponownie otwierając pudełko i mocno ściskając teleskop podeszła do jednego ze statywów, ustawionego w miejscu, z którego najlepiej można było podziwiać wczesnojesienny księżyc. Otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, gdy na ławce stojącej w pobliżu dojrzała piękną, czerwoną różę. W pierwszym momencie pomyślała, że może swoim przyjściem przerwała jakąś randkę, ale na wieżę prowadziło tylko jedno wejście, a dookoła nie dostrzegła nikogo. Leciutko przygryzła dolną wargę i wzięła kwiat do ręki. Jęknęła głośno ze zdumienia, gdy płatki dość gwałtownie się rozłożyły, a z samego środka wychylił się malutki zwitek pergaminu. „_Mam nadzieję, że działa poprawnie" – _uśmiechnęła się czytając liścik.

Nie podejrzewała Remusa o taki romantyzm, ale nikt inny nie przychodził jej teraz do głowy. Nikt nie znał jej na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że będzie skłonna złamać szkolny regulamin i przyjść w czasie ciszy nocnej na wieżę. Znajomi wiedzieli o jej wypadku z teleskopem i kilka osób, w tym nawet profesor Flitwick zaproponowało pomoc przy naprawie, ale to nie był sprzęt, który można było naprawić czarami i była już pogodzona z jego utratą.

Zastanowiło ją postępowanie Lupina. Lubiła go i nie chciała się na niego gniewać, ale nie mogła mu tak po prostu wybaczyć. Dobrze wiedziała, że każdy z jego przyjaciół próbuje jedynie zaliczyć jak największą liczbę dziewczyn wykorzystując swoje pochodzenie, majętność rodziców i naiwność nastolatek. Żaden niezbyt dobrze przyjmował porażki, a rola kolejnej, wystawionej na ich ocenę dziewczyny, zdecydowanie jej nie odpowiadała, dlatego próbowała trzymać się od nich z daleka. Oni, głównie Syriusz, postanowili jednak inaczej i gdy tylko mogli skutecznie uprzykrzali jej życie. Początkowo niewinne żarty przerodziły się w codzienne dręczenie i teraz bez mała na każdym kroku spodziewała się uszczypliwości Blacka.

Remus nigdy w porę nie zareagował na wyczyny swoich kumpli. Dobrze wiedział o ich planach, a nigdy niczemu nie próbował przeciwdziałać, tylko przepraszał ją już po fakcie. To bolało ją najbardziej. „Dziesięć map nieba kreślonych przez dziesięć kolejnych stuleci" dostała od ojca, gdy szła do Hogwartu i gdy Huncwoci zniszczyli księgę, wrzucając ją razem z jej szkolną torbą do zagrody ze sklątkami Hagrida, przebrała się miarka. Wówczas postanowiła dokuczać Gryfonom w taki sam sposób w jaki oni dokuczali jej, a Remusowi nigdy już nie wybaczyć.

Zadziwiała ją ich naiwność, a najprościej było ich podejść, gdy byli w pojedynkę. Cztery razy udało jej się wystawić Blacka w Hogsmeade narażając go na szlabany za nielegalne opuszczenie szkoły, a Pottera zmusiła do złapania znicza podczas meczu Puchonów ze Ślizgonami. Najłatwiej przychodziło jej wkręcanie Petera. Syriusz i James dość szybko połapali się w co gra, natomiast do Pettigrew'a wciąż to jeszcze nie docierało. Nad Remusem pastwiła się jedynie siadając z daleka od niego w bibliotece i zajmując pojedynczy stolik.

Teraz miała prawdziwy dylemat. Naprawienie teleskopu, który za jego cichym przyzwoleniem zniszczyli jego koledzy i jedna róża nie mogły sprawić, że poleci do niego i rzuci mu się w ramiona. Być może spojrzy teraz na niego łaskawszym okiem, ale wybaczyć, co to to nie. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że być może Lupin wykorzystując znajomość jej słabych punktów próbuje wygrać z kumplami rywalizację o jej względy, ale mimo wszystko nie chciała w to wierzyć. Poznała go jeszcze zanim trafiła do Hogwartu i nie dopuszczała myśli, że jej przyjaciel jest zdolny, by bawić się uczuciami innych.

Odgoniła wszystkie myśli o dawnym towarzyszu nauki i z uśmiechem zbliżyła swe oko do okularu. Leciutko pogładziła palcem ciepłe drewno oprawy i poddała się rozkoszy podziwiania nocnego nieba. Zaryzykowała i kilkoma zaklęciami rozjaśniła sobie nieco pole widzenia.

– Ile razy mam pani powtarzać, panno Stanley, że korzystanie z zaklęć zaburza nam nieco właściwy obraz? Pani mapy nie będą wówczas zbyt dokładne. – Chłodny głos nauczycielki astronomii wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – Myślałam, że twój teleskop jest zniszczony – dodała już łagodniej zbliżając się do stanowiska jej pracy.

– Pani … pani profesor – wydukała przestraszona. – Ja tylko chciałam go wypróbować – zaczęła się tłumaczyć. – Rozbił się kilka tygodni temu …

– Panno Stanley, Solem, dobrze wiesz, że bez względu na powody nie powinno cię tu być o tej porze – przerwała jej kobieta.

– Wiem, pani profesor – odparła spuszczając głowę.

– Nie mogę po raz kolejny udawać, że cię tu nie widziałam. – Nauczycielka spojrzała na nią z naganą. – Jest pierwsza w nocy i od dawna powinnaś być w łóżku. Miło jest patrzeć na uczniów z pasją, ale ty zaczęłaś wykraczać poza wszelkie normy. Nikt nie powiedział ci o innych, równie przyjemnych sposobach spędzania czasu? Dziewczęta w twoim wieku nie mogą żyć jedynie nauką i patrzeniem w gwiazdy, nawet ja to wiem. Opuszczasz posiłki, by czytać w bibliotece w ciągu dnia , a zamiast odpoczywać nocami, przychodzisz tutaj – strofowała ją młoda kobieta. – Solem, bardzo cię lubię, ale dla twojego dobra jestem zmuszona zawiadomić o wszystkim twoich rodziców.

Zaklął w myślach widząc jej przerażoną minę. Jak dotychczas wszystko szło zgodnie z planem i spodziewał się jedynie kilku dni szlabanu dla niej. Naprawionym teleskopem, nie zamierzał wpakować jej w poważne kłopoty, a już na pewno nie narażać na gniew rodziców. Z przyjemnością podglądał ją podczas obserwacji nieba. Uśmiechała się do gwiazd, jakby witała się ze starymi znajomymi i zdawało mu się cały czas coś do siebie po cichu mówiła. Patrzenie na nią w ostatnich dniach stało się dla niego prawdziwą obsesją. Dokładnie znał jej plan zajęć, wiedział z kim się spotyka, z kim lubi odrabiać lekcje i jakie książki z biblioteki wypożycza. Dobrze wiedział o czym mówi nauczycielka i sam musiał przyznać w myślach, że dziewczyna niewiele czasu poświęca na coś innego niż nauka. Nie miał pojęcia nad czym pracowała, ale zdziwiło go, że przegląda jednocześnie książki do zaklęć i astronomii. Coraz częściej sięgała także po tomy dotyczące numerologii i czasami wręcz powstrzymywał się przed zaglądaniem do jej notatek.

– Pani profesor, proszę nie pisać do rodziców. – Solem spojrzała błagalnie na nauczycielkę. – Proszę. Obiecuję, że to ostatni raz, nie będę tu przychodziła w czasie ciszy nocnej, obiecuję.

– Panno Stanley, byłabym skłonna przystać na pani prośbę i ograniczyć się do szlabanu, ale łamanie ciszy nocnej to niejedyne twoje przewinienie – zaczęła Sinistra siadając na pobliskiej ławce. – Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego zamiast poprosić, włamałaś się do mojego gabinetu i pożyczyłaś stamtąd książki dotyczące konserwacji i budowy teleskopu. Rozumiem, że chciałaś go naprawić i wcale ci się nie dziwię, jest piękny, ale …

– Pani profesor – przerwała jej przestraszona jeszcze bardziej dziewczyna – nie zabrałam książek z pani gabinetu. Ja, nie naprawiłam tego teleskopu sama – tłumaczyła się pospiesznie. Ponownie zbeształ się w myślach, że nie odłożył książek nauczycielki na czas. Sam nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak zająć się zepsutym teleskopem i bez tych książek nie wiedziałby nawet z której strony na niego patrzeć. Na szczęście oszczędności bez trudu wystarczyły na zakup odpowiednich części i nie tak małą pomoc sprzedawcy.

– Solem, kto w takim razie go naprawił? – Kobieta podeszła do statywu i z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się teleskopowi. – Wygląda na w pełni sprawny. Naprawienie tak delikatnego sprzętu to nie lada trudność. W dodatku to drewno wygląda nie nienaruszone.

– Nie wiem kto to zrobił, pani profesor, ale proszę mi wierzyć, że ja bym nie potrafiła – odpowiedziała patrząc profesorce prosto w oczy.

– Solem, książki, które mi zginęły to dość cenne i stare tomy. Byłam przekonana, że to ty je pożyczyłaś, ale jeśli nie, to oznacza, że ktoś mi je ukradł – westchnęła ze smutkiem kobieta. – Bardziej niż na złapaniu sprawcy, zależy mi na ich odzyskaniu, to pamiątki rodzinne, dlatego proszę, jeśli dowiesz się kto to …

– Oczywiście, pani profesor, może być pani pewna, że zrobię wszystko by je pani odzyskała. – Dziewczyna spojrzała z troską na swoją ulubioną nauczycielkę. Dobrze wiedziała co znaczy stracić cenną pamiątkę i postanowiła w duchu zrobić wszystko, by dowiedzieć się kto stoi za naprawą teleskopu. – Czy mogę już pójść? – Nastolatka próbowała się po cichu wycofać.

– Oczywiście, jak tylko wyznaczę ci karę. – Profesor Sinistra spojrzała na swoją uczennicę z naganą. – Po pierwsze rekwiruję twój teleskop i aż do końca semestru będziesz mogła z niego korzystać tylko pod moim nadzorem. – Solem głośno jęknęła. – Po drugie, mam wrażenie, że wyznaczenie ci szlabanu na wieży astronomicznej albo w mojej pracowni byłoby dla ciebie nagrodą, dlatego w poniedziałek po kolacji, zgłosisz się do profesora Slughorna. – Dziewczyna jęknęła jeszcze głośniej. – Uciekaj już, bo się rozmyślę. – Sinistra zrezygnowana pokręciła głową.

– Dobranoc, pani profesor i dziękuję – Solem rzuciła na odchodne i ruszyła szybkim krokiem do swojego dormitorium. Zaskoczył ją przebiegający pod jej nogami ogromny szczur i chciała zwrócić na to uwagę nauczycielki, ale po chwili zastanowienia, wolała jej już nie niepokoić.

Odetchnął słysząc o jej szlabanie. Wszystko szło tak, jak sobie to wcześniej zaplanował. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i rzucając na siebie ciche zaklęcie skierował się do wyjścia z wieży. Po drodze do dormitorium zostawił jeszcze pakunek z książkami pod drzwiami do gabinetu profesor astronomii. Nie trudził się już z kolejnym włamaniem. Wcześniej miał nadzieję, że uda mu się je z powrotem podrzucić, zanim kobieta zorientuje się co zginęło, ale teraz już nie było sensu ponownie się tam zakradać, narażając na odkrycie. Spojrzał jeszcze na korytarz, którym Solem oddalała się szybkim krokiem do swojej sypialni i odetchnął cicho, w myślach gratulując sobie sprytu.

**.: :.**

– Panno Stanley. – Horacy Slughorn przywitał ją z szerokim uśmiechem, gdy w poniedziałek wieczorem stawiła się na wyznaczonym szlabanie w jego pracowni. – W związku z prawdziwą epidemią grypy, jestem zmuszony poprosić, by pani i pani koledzy przygotowali dziś po pięć fiolek eliksiru leczącego. Ufam, że nie sprawi on pani trudności.

– Nie, panie profesorze. Myślę, że wykonam go poprawnie bez większego problemu. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się miło do nauczyciela, który wskazał jej miejsce pracy, a sam udał się do swojego gabinetu. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, kto będzie towarzyszem jej niedoli i po chwili jej radość z towarzystwa przemieniła się w prawdziwy koszmar.

– No, no, no, panna Stanley, nadworny kujon Hogwartu na szlabanie – zaśmiał się chłopak.

– Black – jęknęła.

– Nareszcie sami. – Uniósł brwi i lubieżnie zlustrował jej sylwetkę. Podszedł do niej i lekko zacisnął jej dłoń na ramieniu.

– Zostaw mnie – wyszeptała niepewnym głosem. Chwycił ją nieco mocniej i pchnął na pustą ławkę napierając na nią swym ciałem.

– A jak nie, to co mi zrobisz? – Zacieśnił swój uścisk, a drugą ręką ścisnął jej prawy nadgarstek uniemożliwiając wyciągnięcie różdżki.

– Zostaw mnie, ty draniu. – Solem szarpnęła się z całej siły.

– Och, możesz być pewna, że zostawię, ale najpierw się zabawię – syknął jej do ucha. – Była pani niegrzeczną dziewczynką, pani Stanley.

– Puść mnie, ty łachudro. – Dziewczyna próbowała się wyrwać, ale uścisk Blacka był zbyt mocny.

– Pani coś powiedziała. Głuchy jesteś, Black? – Odetchnęła, gdy za plecami usłyszała gardłowy, męski głos, a duża silna dłoń zacisnęła się na ręce Syriusza stanowczo odciągając ją od jej ramienia. – Radziłbym posłuchać.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Szlaban nie tylko we troje"_


	2. Szlaban nie tylko we troje

_**ROZDZIAŁ 2**_

„_**Szlaban nie tylko we troje"**_

– Jeszcze się z tobą policzę – syknął jej do ucha Black, ale wyswobodził ją z uścisku. Delikatnie rozmasowała sobie obolały nadgarstek i niepewnie się odwróciła. Chłopak, którego nie tak dawno rzuciła Evans, stał teraz naprzeciwko niej i spoglądał na nią z góry, z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła spoglądają mu w oczy, na co on jedynie lekko kiwnął głową i ruszył na swoje miejsce pracy.

Severus przeklinał w myślach najbardziej chłonnych dementorów, gdy po wejściu do sali zobaczył Blacka. Nie dość, że cały plan pozostania z nią sam na sam i popisania się kilkoma sztuczkami z warzenia legł w gruzach, to jeszcze ponownie naraził ją na nieprzyjemności. Chociaż po głębszym zastanowieniu, nachalność kundla działała na jego korzyść. Z pewnością dziewczyna odczuwała teraz do niego wdzięczność, ale z drugiej strony, nie o takie uczucia mu chodziło. Zerknął dyskretnie w jej kierunku i ponownie tego wieczoru napotkał jej spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieznacznie i utkwiła wzrok w jego dłoniach. Już miał na końcu języka kąśliwą uwagę na temat tego, jak trudno zmyć z palców śluz ślimaków rogatych, ale wyprzedziła go.

– Jak ty to robisz? – spytała z nieukrywanym podziwem.

– Co? – warknął nieco za ostro.

– Siekasz te tentakule z taką szybkością – odparła nie odrywając wzroku od jego stołu. – Ja mam zawsze później bąble na palcach – dodała z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Lily nigdy nie pochwaliła jego pracy, chociaż na prawie każdych zajęciach przygotowywał ingrediencje i dla niej, i dla siebie. Nigdy też nie była zainteresowana tym co robi, tylko czekała na gotowe.

– Posmaruj dłonie nektarem z czarnego bzu, powinno pomóc na większość jadowitych roślin – polecił dość chłodnym tonem.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Szkoda, że nie wiedziałam kilka minut wcześniej. – Ze zbolałą miną spojrzała na swoje dłonie pokryte grubymi bąblami.

– Powinnaś na nie uważać. Zainfekowane mogą być niebezpieczne. – Zerknął na jej spuchnięte palce. – Pokaż. – Odłożył swój nóż i wyciągnął do niej otwartą dłoń. Podała mu swoją obolałą i pozwoliła, by leciutko łaskocząc różdżką, rzucił na nią zaklęcie leczące.

– Dziękuję po raz kolejny – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem widząc, jak bolące pęcherze powoli znikają.

– Mnie też uleczysz? – zapytał z kpiną Syriusz.

– Z przyjemnością. – Severus spojrzał na niego z ironicznym uśmieszkiem i wyciągnął różdżkę w kierunku jego dłoni. Black burknął coś pod nosem i nachmurzony schował ręce pod ławką.

Zaśmiała się cicho. Bez słów wróciła do pracy i już z większą ostrożnością zabrała się do przygotowywania ingrediencji.

Zaczerwieniła się lekko, gdy po raz kolejny przyłapał ją na wgapianiu się w jego dłonie. Siekał, kroił i miażdżył z taką dokładnością i pasją, że ciężko jej było go nie podziwiać. Żałowała, że przez tyle lat, ani razu nie mieli razem zajęć z eliksirów, bo oglądanie go przy pracy było prawdziwą przyjemnością. Otrząsnęła się po chwili widząc, że Severus przygotował już wszystkie swoje składniki i nie chcąc pozostać z Syriuszem ponownie sama, zabrała się pospiesznie za swoje eliksiry.

Nieco go irytowało jej ciągłe wpatrywanie się w to co robi, ale starał się jak mógł to ignorować. Zerknął dyskretnie na jej stolik i z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że z eliksirami jest daleko za nim, a nie chciał skończyć zbyt szybko, by nie narażać jej na pozostanie z Blackiem. Przygotował cztery dodatkowe porcje tentakuli i położył na jej stoliku kiwając zachęcająco głową. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością i po raz pierwszy zauważył jak uroczo marszczy nos, gdy to robi.

– Nie ma za co – mruknął widząc zmieszanie na jej twarzy. Wiedział, że jest jej to winien. Z premedytacją zostawił teleskop tuż przed ciszą nocną i sam zaklęciem zaalarmował nauczycielkę astronomii, by ta nakryła ją nocą na wieży. Wiedział, że skrzydło szpitalne potrzebuje dużych ilości eliksiru leczącego i w ostatnim czasie większość w miarę rozgarniętych uczniów dostawała szlaban właśnie w pracowni eliksirów. Nie pomylił się i w tym przypadku. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że spotka tutaj jeszcze Blacka. O jakiekolwiek rozgarnięcie, nie tylko w dziedzinie eliksirów, go nie podejrzewał, ale najwyraźniej zapasy madame Pomfrey skurczyły się tak bardzo, że potrzebowali pomocy każdego.

– Przybyliśmy z pomocą. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go trzask drzwi i znienawidzony głos. – O, widzę Syriuszu, że masz niezłe towarzystwo. – Do pracowni weszli Potter z Lupinem.

Zacisnął ze złości zęby. Nie dość, że jego plan legł w gruzach, to jeszcze teraz ci idioci upokorzą go przed nią. Zerknął w jej kierunku i zdziwił się, gdy cała zesztywniała na głos Pottera. Przyglądał się przez chwilę jak wymienia spojrzenie z Lupinem i zastanawiał się, czy ona coś do niego czuje, bo że on coś do niej czuł było dość oczywiste.

– Panna wkręcalska na szlabanie. – Gryfon zbliżył się do jej stanowiska pracy i stanął tuż obok niej kompletnie ignorując Severusa. – Dobrze się bawiłaś robiąc ze mnie idiotę przed całą szkołą? – syknął jej do ucha.

– Świetnie – odparła z pewnością w głosie. – Chyba nie tylko ja. – Snape z trudem powstrzymał śmiech na wspomnienie Gryfona łapiącego znicz podczas meczu nieswojej drużyny. Chwilę wcześniej słyszał, jak dziewczyna wyraźnie go podpuszczała poddając w wątpliwość jego umiejętności i szybkość nowej miotły, którą przechwalał się przed niemal każdym w szkole. Nie sądził, że Potter jest aż takim idiotą, ale dość szybko próbował udowodnić jej, że jest w błędzie. To co działo się z chłopakiem, gdy szukający Ślizgonów i Puchonów zorientowali się, gdzie jest znicz wywołało współczucie nawet w nim, no może trochę przesadzał z tym współczuciem, ale ogólnie musiał jej przyznać, że faktycznie nie tylko ona bawiła się wówczas świetnie.

– A może mam jeszcze coś dla ciebie złapać – spytał z irytacją zbliżając twarz do jej ucha.

– Możesz, Blacka za ogon – odparła odsuwając się od niego z odrazą. Ponownie spostrzegł, że zerka na Lupina, ale ten zdawał się być nieporuszony i w najlepsze zajmował się eliksirami, które miał przygotować jego kumpel.

– Za ogon to ja złapię z przyjemnością ciebie. – Potter bez ogródek, z całej siły chwycił ją za tyłek, a w następnej chwili głośno krzyknął z bólu. Krukonka zamachnęła się i ze złością wbiła w jego drugą dłoń, długi kolec jeżozwierza, który właśnie ucierała do eliksiru. – Ty głupia szmato – warknął wyciągając go sobie z dłoni i wymierzył do niej ze swej różdżki. Severus niewiele się zastanawiając wyciągnął swoją i wcisnął ją w szyję zaskoczonego Gryfona. – Nie wtrącaj się, Smarkerusie – syknął, gdy poczuł chłód jego różdżki.

– Dlaczego nie? – spojrzał na Pottera z pogardą i krzywo się uśmiechnął. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Black wyciąga swoją różdżkę i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że i dziewczyna mierzy do nich ze swojej.

– Och, no tak, zapomniałbym. – James zdawał się być nieporuszony jego atakiem. – Wciąż masz pretensje o to, że zająłem się twoją dziewczyną? – zaśmiał się. Zatrzęsło nim, ale starał się zachować zimną krew.

– Skoro lubisz przechodzony towar – odparł z nonszalancją, ale w środku poczuł bolesne ukłucie. Ręka Pottera zadrżała, a Black wykonał ruch w ich kierunku. Jedynie Lupin wciąż trzymał się na uboczu, przyglądając scenie, jak zawsze zresztą.

– Uspokójcie się i odłóżcie te różdżki – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili.

– Bo co? Odejmiesz nam punkty i doniesiesz opiekunom, prefekcie od siedmiu boleści? – Solem nie wytrzymała i krzyknęła na Lupina. Wkurzyło ją, że po raz kolejny nie zareagował wtedy, gdy powinien. Nie dość, że bez skrępowania odwalał robotę za Blacka to spokojnie przyglądał się, gdy James ją obrażał i nawet nie mrugnął, gdy klepnął ją w tyłek. Po raz kolejny zachował się jak skończony tchórz i wiedziała już, że nawet najpiękniejszy teleskop nie sprawi, że jej zdanie na jego temat się poprawi.

– Tak właśnie zrobię, Sol – odparł cicho.

– Solem, do cholery Lupin. Mam na imię Solem – warknęła. Opuściła swoja różdżkę i bez słowa zabrała się za wykonywanie swojej pracy. – Wystaw mi później rachunek za części do teleskopu – rzuciła jeszcze w jego kierunku.

– Do czego? – zdziwił się i wyraźnie odetchnął, gdy reszta poszła w jej ślady.

– Naprawiłeś mój teleskop, dziękuję i …

– Nie znam się na naprawie teleskopu. Ktoś ci go naprawił? – przerwał jej i nie czekając na odpowiedź podszedł do jej stolika. – Sol...em, moglibyśmy porozmawiać, gdy skończysz szlaban? – Severus zaśmiał się w duchu słysząc jego błagalny ton. Był przekonany, że to Lupina będzie podejrzewała o naprawę sprzętu i miał obawy, czy wilkołak nie będzie chciał tego wykorzystać, ale najwyraźniej ten był za głupi.

– Nie – odparła krótko. – Ani po szlabanie, ani po jutrzejszych zajęciach, ani za tydzień, i nawet za dwa, i nie przychodź do mnie po kolejnej pełni – wyszeptała z goryczą.

– Sol … – próbował jeszcze chłopak, ale dziewczyna nie zaszczyciła go już nawet spojrzeniem.

Warzenie swoich eliksirów skończył przed nią, ale widząc jej przestraszone spojrzenie, poczekał udając dokładność przy sprzątaniu swojego stanowiska.

Ciężko jej było skupić się na pracy. Trudno było przyznać, że po raz kolejny zawiodła się na przyjacielu. Gdzieś w głębi serca miała nadzieję, że naprawiając teleskop chciał dać jej do zrozumienia, że zależy mu na niej, że chce się zmienić, ale swoim zachowaniem rozwiał dziś wszelkie wątpliwości. W dodatku była też pewna, że nie oszukiwał mówiąc, że nie on go naprawił. Znała go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć kiedy kłamie. Zdawał się w ogóle nie wiedzieć o czym mówi, gdy wspomniała o teleskopie.

Od początku planowała zwrócić pieniądze, przynajmniej za części, ale teraz nie miała pojęcia komu. Przez całe wakacje pracowała w księgarni na Pokątnej, z nadzieją, że uda jej się odłożyć trochę pieniędzy na nową suknię, na bal wiosenny. Madame Malkin obiecała jej nawet drobny rabat i chociaż raz chciała wyglądać na nim nie jak uboga krewna swoich koleżanek. Sumienie jednak nie pozwalało jej zatrzymać oszczędności. Same soczewki kosztowały fortunę i zastanawiające było dla niej skąd Lupinowi udało się uzbierać na nie pieniądze w tak krótkim czasie. Miała obawy, czy przypadkiem nie pożyczył od swoich durnych kolegów, ale teraz z prawdziwą ulgą odnotowała fakt, że nie ma u niego, a tym bardziej u nich, żadnego długu. Tylko to, komu jest winna pieniądze i wdzięczność za teleskop, wciąż pozostawało dla niej zagadką.

Z zamyślenia otrząsnął ją brzdęk szkła na stanowisku obok i dopiero zorientowała się, że czarnowłosy Ślizgon skończył swoją pracę. Jęknęła w duchu i przyspieszyła, ale po chwili z ulgą odnotowała fakt, że chłopak dość długo sprząta swoje stanowisko, najwyraźniej czekając na nią. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i już bez strachu, że znowu zostanie sama z Blackiem i Potterem, zamieszała po raz ostatni w kociołku. Skinął do niej, gdy przelała ostatnią partię do fiolki i ruszył przodem, by otworzyć jej drzwi do gabinetu Slughorna.

Zaplanował sobie wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. To jak załatwić szlaban dla niej i dla siebie w tym samym czasie, naprawił ten cholerny teleskop i nawet róże wyczarował, chociaż to wcale nie było łatwe, miał dokładny plan warzenia eliksirów, by się trochę popisać, ale kompletnie nie wiedział co po szlabanie. Stali przez chwilę przed gabinetem opiekuna jego domu, on sprawdzał jak dokładnie ma wypolerowane buty, ona czy jej dłonie są czyste.

– Przepraszam, że przypatrywałam się twojej pracy – odezwała się po chwili – ale nie sposób było nie patrzeć. Warzysz z pasją i widać, że sprawia ci to przyjemność. Nie chciałam cię dekoncentrować – wyznała. Zaskoczyła go swą otwartością i w pierwszym momencie chciał powiedzieć, że on też lubi na nią patrzeć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język i jedynie się do niej niezgrabnie uśmiechnął.

– Niełatwo mnie zdekoncentrować – odparł krótko.

– Dziękuję, że zaczekałeś. Raczej nie daliby mi spokoju gdybym została z nimi sama – westchnęła.

– Nie ma problemu – odburknął. – Przepraszam, nie miałem wcześniej okazji się przedstawić, Severus. – W porę przypomniało mu się, że miał przecież poderwać tę dziewczynę, a nie zniechęcić do siebie.

– Solem. – Wyciągnęła do niego swą małą dłoń i zadziwiająco mocno ścisnęła jego.

– Nie Sol? – zaśmiał się.

– Może być Sol – odparła z uśmiechem.

– Wydawało mi się, że tego nie lubisz – zdziwił się.

– Lubię, pod warunkiem, że mówią tak do mnie przyjaciele – wyjaśniła.

– A Lupin nim nie jest? – Spojrzał na nią nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.

– Już nie – odparła szeptem, a jej oczy posmutniały.

– Był twoim chłopakiem? – spytał bez ogródek, chociaż bardzo dobrze wiedział, że nic takiego ich nie łączyło.

– Nie – odpowiedziała. – Był przyjacielem. To wszystko. Okazuje się być jednak takim samym dupkiem, jak cała ta jego banda – mruknęła pod nosem i cichutko westchnęła. – Do zobaczenia – powiedziała po chwili. – I raz jeszcze dziękuję za pomoc. Będę pamiętać o naparze z czarnego bzu przed kolejnym szlabanem. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno i wolnym krokiem odeszła w swoją stronę.

– Do zobaczenia – szepnął już do siebie. Patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę jak odchodzi. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak Lupin mógł ją tak potraktować. Gdyby chciał mógłby ją mieć tylko dla siebie, a gdyby się dobrze postarał, miałby i ją, i swoich kumpli. Zastanawiał się chwilę nad postępowaniem Gryfona, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że on może na tym tylko zyskać. Dziewczyna zdawała się być całkiem do rzeczy. Ładna, bystra i nie sprawiała wrażenia kogoś kogo odstrasza jego zamiłowanie do obślizgłych ingrediencji, jak nazywała je Lily. Nie wzdrygnęła się przed jego uściskiem, pomimo poplamionych palców, a wręcz przeciwnie. Zaskoczyło, go jak mocno i pewnie ścisnęła jego dłoń. Evans zawsze kazała mu trzymać ręce z daleka, gdy chwilę przedtem warzył jakiś eliksir. Problemem było to, że on prawie ciągle coś warzył.

Śledzenie Krukonki zajmowało mu ostatnio tyle czasu, że dopiero teraz zorientował się, że nie myślał o Evans od kilku tygodni, a uwaga Pottera na jej temat w ogóle go nie obeszła. Czarna czupryna kręconych włosów mignęła mu po raz ostatni i z cichym westchnieniem udał się do swojego dormitorium. Miał jeszcze do wykonania kilka eliksirów dla Lucjusza, które warzył w tajemnicy. Dzięki zleceniom od byłego Ślizgona, przez kilka ostatnich lat, zdołał zgromadzić całkiem spore oszczędności. Nie lubił prosić o pieniądze rodziców. Nie brakowało im niczego i zapewne ojciec, gdyby poprosił dałby mu kilka galeonów więcej każdego miesiąca, ale wolał sam o siebie zadbać. Ojciec, właściciel małego czarodziejskiego wydawnictwa i księgarni w Dolinie Godryka i matka, uzdrowicielka w św. Mungu, zwykle nie oszczędzali na nim. Właściwie miał wszystko o co poprosił. Wiedział, że mają wyrzuty sumienia i starają mu się wynagrodzić ciągłą nieobecność w domu, ale nie próbował tego wykorzystywać. Rozumiał ich pasje i konieczność pracy, a że też nigdy go nie zaniedbywali, nie mógł mieć do nich pretensji.

Wydatki na części do teleskopu nie były małe, ale nie chciał, żeby oddawała mu pieniądze. Przestraszył się, gdy zaproponowała Lupinowi zwrot całej kwoty i złapał się na tym, że tak naprawdę nie zależy mu, by dowiedziała się kto naprawił jej przyrząd. Sprawdził ją dość dokładnie i był świadom tego, że jej rodzice nie należą do najbardziej majętnych ludzi, zresztą zanim się jeszcze o tym dowiedział, nie chciał od niej niczego w zmian, no prawie niczego.

Przez cały kolejny dzień próbował na nią przypadkiem wpaść, ale jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. Nie pojawiła się na śniadaniu ani obiedzie, a ich zajęcia odbywały się w zupełnie innych częściach zamku i nie było szans, żeby złapać ją na przerwie. Nie znał z jej domu nikogo zbyt dobrze, ale i tak przecież nie mógł o nią nikogo otwarcie spytać. Podczas kolacji bez specjalnej dyskrecji przeszukiwał wzrokiem stół Krukonów, ale i podczas tego posiłku jej nie dostrzegł. Zaczął się niepokoić, czy przypadkiem Gryfoni nie zrobili jej krzywdy, gdy wracała wczoraj do swojego dormitorium, ale nie słyszał o żadnych wypadkach, czy plotek na temat ich uroczych żarcików. Dostarczał dzisiaj eliksiry do skrzydła szpitalnego i wiedział, że nie było jej też tam. Zauważył, że i Lupin przeszukuje wzrokiem stół, który zajmowali uczniowie Ravenclaw, więc to na pewno nie za ich sprawą nie było jej dziś w Wielkiej Sali.

**.: :.**

Prawie cały wolny czas dzisiejszego dnia poświęciła na swoje badania. Wpływ księżyca, układu planet i gwiazd na siłę zaklęć zaczynał pochłaniać ją bez reszty. Miała już dokładnie opracowany plan i jedyne czego teraz potrzebowała to trochę czasu nocami. Nie była jeszcze gotowa, by pójść do profesora Flitwicka, ale była pewna, że gdy tylko dopracuje szczegóły i odpowiednio poprze je przykładami, ten przekona dyrektora i profesor Sinistrę, by zgodzili się na jej nocną pracę na wieży astronomicznej, chociaż w weekendy. Gdyby udało jej się udowodnić wpływy położenia nieba na poszczególne czary, mogłaby z powodzeniem starać się o dodatkowe stypendium i być może nie musiałaby wybierać między kursami z zaklęć a astronomii po ukończeniu szkoły. Bardzo pragnęła też ukończyć kurs magicznych sztuk plastycznych. Wiedzę z zakresu ożywiania obrazów można było zdobyć jedynie u prawdziwych mistrzów tej sztuki, a uczęszczający na zajęcia studenci zmuszani byli magicznie do zachowania tajemnic. Kurs nie trwał długo, ale były to jedne z najdroższych, magicznych studiów. Chwilowo było to poza jej zasięgiem, ale może jeśli udałoby jej się ukończyć z powodzeniem dwa fakultety na Uniwersytecie, mogłaby znaleźć dobrą pracę i kiedyś zrealizować marzenia. Oczywiście, jeśli jej szkice zostałyby zaakceptowane przez któregokolwiek z mistrzów malarstwa.

Nie zaskoczyło jej, gdy dostrzegła Lupina wpatrującego się w stół jej domu podczas kolacji, ale spostrzegła, że nie tylko Gryfon spogląda w to miejsce. Uśmiechnęła się widząc Severusa zajętego zamiast kolacją, przeglądaniem stanu Krukonów i pomachała leciutko, gdy jego wzrok w końcu padł na nią. Wyraźnie się zmieszał, ale odwzajemnił gest. Zaczerwieniła się, gdy po dłuższej chwili wciąż nie odrywał od niej wzroku i musiała przyznać, że chłopak ma niesamowite spojrzenie.

– Podoba ci się? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Amelii.

– Kto? – Zdziwiona spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

– Ten Ślizgon, na którego gapisz się od kilku minut – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

– Na nikogo się nie gapię – odparła oburzona Solem.

– Oczywiście, że się nie gapisz. Ty tylko patrzysz maślanym wzrokiem – Amelia ironizowała czym zasłużyła sobie na karcące spojrzenie panny Stanley. – No to jak, podoba ci się czy chcesz go jedynie pożreć wzrokiem zamiast kolacji? – spytała łagodnym tonem.

– Jest po prostu miły – wyjaśniła.

– Miły. Sol, to Ślizgon, oni nie są mili – zganiła ją przyjaciółka.

– Gryfoni za to są, bardzo – oburzyła się.

– Znowu coś ci zrobili? – spytała Amelia Bones z troską.

– Wczoraj na szlabanie spotkałam Blacka, a później Potter i Lupin przyszli mu pomóc – wyjaśniła.

– Hej, jeśli znowu przesadzili powinnaś to w końcu zgłosić do Flitwicka, jak sama mu nie powiesz to ja to zrobię – zdenerwowała się dziewczyna.

– Nie, nic się nie stało, ale gdyby nie Severus mogło być różnie – Sol uspokoiła koleżankę.

– Severus, ha? Uratował cię z rąk przebrzydłych Gryfonów, szlachetne i cóż, na pewno nie oczekuje niczego w zamian. – Amelia spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. – Powtarzam, to Ślizgon.

– I czego twoim zdaniem miałby ode mnie oczekiwać? Notatek z historii magii? – zakpiła Solem.

– Notatek? Nie sądzę. Miałam na myśli coś bardziej przyziemnego albo raczej przycielesnego. – Stanley ze złością puknęła koleżankę w ramię.

– Zrobił to bo jest miły, nie wydaje mi się, żeby liczył na coś więcej – upierała się dziewczyna. – Zresztą nie jest mną zainteresowany.

– Po pierwsze, powtarzam ci, to Ślizgon. – Amelia posłała przyjaciółce rozbawione spojrzenie. – Po drugie, gapi się na nasz stół od rana i wyglądał na bardzo zaniepokojonego twoją nieobecnością, co jasno wskazuje na fakt, że jest tobą zainteresowany i to mocno.

– Yhy, a ty od razu wiedziałaś, że moją nieobecnością jest zaniepokojony – zaśmiała się Sol. – I skąd wiesz, że się gapił? Czyżbyś sama go obserwowała? A może podoba ci się ten przystojniak, który zwykle siedzi obok niego?

– Przystojniak? Jaki przystojniak? – Koleżanka udała zdziwienie.

– To Ślizgon, Amelio, Ślizgon. – Roześmiały się obydwie.

– Lupin przyznał się do naprawy teleskopu? – spytała po chwili Amelia.

– To nie on – odparła twardo Solem.

– Jesteś pewna? Kto w takim razie? Przepytałam chyba wszystkich Krukonów, nawet tych z pierwszego roku i nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był ktoś … a może to czarnowłosy Ślizgon? – zamyśliła się dziewczyna.

– I dlaczego miałby to zrobić? – spytała Sol z powątpiewaniem.

– Merlinie, czy to nie oczywiste? – westchnęła przyjaciółka. – Podobasz mu się. Sol, przez sześć lat prawie wcale nie spotykałam tego chłopaka w szkole, a od kilku tygodni wciąż na niego wpadam i jestem pewna, że nie z mojego powodu wciąż przechadza się w pobliżu naszej wieży. – Solem spojrzała rozbawiona na przyjaciółkę.

– Jasne i specjalnie podpadł Slughornowi, żeby odbyć razem ze mną szlaban – zaśmiała się. Amelia pokręciła jedynie głową, ale nic już nie powiedziała.

**.: :.**

Podczas kilku kolejnych dni próbowała dyskretnie przyglądać się Severusowi, ale nie wyglądał na specjalnie zainteresowanego jej osobą. Zerkał w jej stronę podczas posiłków i czasem nawet się uśmiechnął, ale ani razu nie próbował do niej zagadnąć. Nie był jakoś zabójczo przystojny, ale musiała przyznać, że potrafił hipnotyzować wzrokiem. Miał czarne, błyszczące oczy i gdy ich spojrzenie się krzyżowało, dłuższą chwilę zajmował jej powrót do rzeczywistości. Odnosiła wrażenie, że spogląda wprost do jej wnętrza, jakby chciał zawładnąć jej umysłem i duszą. Oddawała się temu spojrzeniu i na te krótkie chwile pozwalała się obezwładnić.

Sporo czasu spędzała ostatnio na wieży astronomicznej, ale coraz rzadziej spoglądała na niebo. Poniekąd było to spowodowane tym, że nie chciała za każdym razem prosić profesor Sinistry o zgodę i teleskop, ale też dlatego, że Severus coraz bardziej zaprzątał jej myśli. Wciąż aktualizowała mapy nieba, ale już nie malowała zachodów słońca i przepięknych krajobrazów widocznych ze szczytu zamkowej wieży. Sporą część jej szkicownika zajmował on, jego dłonie podczas siekania i miażdżenia, wyprostowana sylwetka kiedy mieszał eliksir i oczy, które przenikały przez nią nawet, z rysunków.

Podobał jej się. Był miły, inteligentny, a swoją wysoką, wyprostowaną posturą wzbudzał respekt. Najbardziej pociągała ją w nim jego pasja. Dość długo obserwowała go podczas szlabanu i sposób w jaki przygotowywał składniki, błysk w oku, gdy eliksir przybierał odpowiednią barwę i konsystencję, wprawiały ją w podziw. Nie sądziła jednak, że ma u niego jakiekolwiek szanse. Widziała jak często podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali wodzi wzrokiem za Evans i obawiała się, że dla niego to wciąż niezakończona sprawa.

Na domiar złego był ostatnio świadkiem kolejnej sceny z udziałem jej i Remusa. Nie miała pojęcia czego Lupin wciąż od niej chce, ale ciągłe próby przeprosin działały jej na nerwy. Z większymi lub mniejszymi oporami wybaczała mu od miesięcy, ale teraz nie miała już ochoty ciągnąć tej znajomości. Gryfon okazał się być takim samym albo nawet gorszym dupkiem niż cała reszta Huncwotów i chciała, by trzymał się od niej z daleka. Przekonywanie go po raz kolejny, że ich przyjaźń zakończyła się na dobre, że nie będzie towarzyszyła mu podczas balu, stało się już nudne i w dość dosadny sposób powiedziała mu o tym przy sporej liczbie uczniów. Przez chwilę czuła nawet wyrzuty sumienia, ale po tym co zrobił, a właściwie po tym czego nie zrobił nie miała już siły na delikatność.

W pierwszym momencie, gdy na jej talerzu, do którego właśnie zamierzała nalać sobie zupę, pojawiła się papierowa gwiazda, zamarła. Podejrzewała, że to kolejny sposób na przeprosiny Lupina, ale szybkie zerknięcie na sufit uświadomiło jej, że jest pełnia i dawny przyjaciel jest nieobecny w Hogwarcie tej nocy. Amelia spojrzała na nią z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami, gdy gwiazdka zaczęła nagle mrugać, a z jej ramion wylatywały maleńkie, czerwone iskierki tworząc miniaturową iluminację układu słonecznego. Planety tworzyły się jedna po drugiej, ostatecznie budując okrąg i obracając się wokół gwiazdy, która jak się domyślała symbolizuje słońce.

– Piękne – mruknęła Amelia i po chwili rozglądała się po Wielkiej Sali w poszukiwaniu sprawcy tego zjawiska.

– Piękne – powtórzyła za koleżanką. Po chwili planety zaczęły blednąć, a papierowa gwiazdka opadła na jej talerz, na szczęście wciąż pusty. Pergamin, z którego była stworzona rozwinął się, a w środku rozbłysł napis „_Cały świat kręci się wokół Ciebie, najjaśniejszej, ślicznej Solem_".

– Wiesz od kogo to? – Amelia spoglądała na liścik przez jej ramię.

– Nie wiem, ale to ta sama osoba, która naprawiła mój teleskop. – Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę przygryzając wargę. – Albo ma taki sam charakter pisma, ale to chyba byłby zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności.

– Ślizgon – oznajmiła dziewczyna z triumfem.

– Myślisz, że to specjalny rodzaj pisma, który charakteryzuje ten właśnie dom? Czy każdy Ślizgon właśnie w taki sposób stawia kropkę na i? – Solem spytała tajemniczym szeptem i uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

– Nie wiem czy każdy – odparła również szeptem Amelia – ale zdaje mi się, że jeden na pewno. Gdybym mogła zdobyć jakoś jego notatki – dodała z zamyśleniem.

– Mogę wiedzieć o kim teraz mówisz? – Sol spojrzała na przyjaciółkę jak na wariatkę.

– O Ślizgonie, a o kim? – Wywróciła oczami. – Solem, ja ci mówię, że to on. Jest w tobie zakochany po uszy.

– Kto? – Krukonka zaśmiała się i napełniła wreszcie talerz swój i koleżanki.

– Ślizgon, wariatko. – Amelia westchnęła głośno. – Jest w tobie zakochany na amen. Daj spokój, gdyby nie był, to z pewnością nie starłby się tak bardzo. Naprawiony teleskop, wkopanie się w szlaban razem z tobą, bronienie cię przed tymi cymbałami, czatowanie pod naszą wieżą, przechadzanie się po korytarzach, gdzie ty akurat kończysz zajęcia i teraz to. No daj spokój, gdyby nie był zakochany, nie chciałoby mu się. Gdyby chodziło mu tylko o jedno, to wciąż nie wydaje mi się, by był skłonny tak bardzo się starać. Sol, niełatwo wyczarować coś takiego i jestem pewna, że niewielu w tej szkole to potrafi. Możemy wykluczyć wszystkich z naszego domu, sprawdziłam ich dość dokładnie i nikt nie naprawił twojego teleskopu – wyjaśniała dziewczyna. – Możemy też być pewne, że nie zrobił tego Flitwick. Znam go już na tyle, by nie podejrzewać go o taki romantyzm – zaśmiały się obydwie. – Lupina sama odrzuciłaś, chociaż on też nie wydaje się zdolny zrobić taką sztuczkę. Pozostaje tylko Ślizgon. – Solem już otwierała usta, ale koleżanka ją uprzedziła. – Błagam, tylko mi nie mów, że to któryś z Puchonów albo Gryfonów.

– Dobrze, załóżmy, że to Ślizgon. – Solem spojrzała sceptycznie na koleżankę. – To nadal dość spory krąg podejrzanych.

– Czy ty mnie słuchasz? – Amelia pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. – Ilu z nich odbywało z tobą ostatnio szlaban?

– Dwóch – wykrzyknęła Sol z triumfem.

– Jakich dwóch? – Przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

– No dwóch, jeden na szlabanie u Slughorna, Severus, a drugiego spotkałam, jak McGonagall wlepiła mi szlaban u Hagrida – wyjaśniła.

– Trzymajcie mnie, błagam, trzymajcie. – Amelia ze zrezygnowaniem opuściła ramiona. – Mówisz, o tym piegowatym gówniarzu z pierwszego roku? – Wskazała palcem na koniec stołu Slytherinu. – Sol, ja tu mówię o poważnych ludziach, mężczyznach, nie dzieciach. Ogarnij się, dziewczyno, bo nie wytrzymam z tobą. Spójrz na mnie. – Krukonka chwyciła swoją przyjaciółkę za ramiona i zmusiła, by ta się obróciła w jej stronę. – Jest. W tobie. Zakochany. Po uszy. Dotarło?

– Oczywiście Amelio, pierwszoroczny, piegowaty Ślizgon jest we mnie zakochany, dotarło – zaśmiała się Sol. – A tak na poważnie, jemu podoba się inna. To wykluczone, że to on.

– Skąd wiesz? – Przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią nieco zaniepokojona.

– Bo widzę, jak wodzi za nią wzrokiem. – Stanley spuściła głowę i przygryzła wargę.

– Podoba ci się – szepnęła z zamyśleniem Amelia, ale Solem puściła jej uwagę mimo uszu. – Za kim niby wodzi, bo jeśli myślisz, że za tą głupią, ryżą małpą z Gryffindoru to jesteś w błędzie.

– Jasne – burknęła. Nie bardzo miała ochotę kontynuować tę rozmowę. Uśmiechnęła się widząc, jak pergamin zwija się z powrotem w gwiazdkę i chwytając ją delikatnie w palce obróciła za jedno ramię.

Cały kolejny dzień nie mogła się skupić. Wciąż na jej drodze pojawiały się gwiazdki, podobne do tej, którą dostała podczas kolacji. Każda zawierała krótką wiadomość dla niej i każda kolejna wprawiała ją w coraz większą konsternacją. Nie miała pojęcia, czy ktoś sobie robi z niej żarty, czy naprawdę w szkole jest ktoś komu się podoba. Amelia z uporem maniaka zapewniała, że to od Severusa, ale nietypowe liściki pojawiały się także na zajęciach, a tych nie mieli przecież razem.

Podczas kolejnej kolacji miała względny spokój. Zarówno jej domniemany wielbiciel dał sobie spokój z wiadomościami, jak i Amelia odpuściła z przekonywaniem jej, że to Severus jest odpowiedzialny za to całe zamieszanie wokół jej osoby. Po kolacji chciała trochę popracować na wieży astronomicznej. Już wcześniej umówiła się z profesor Sinistrą i udało jej się nawet wynegocjować przepustkę od opiekuna domu, by mogła prowadzić badania nieco dłużej tej nocy. Uśmiech nie schodził z jej ust, gdy chwyciła swój teleskop i z zapałem pobiegła na taras, z którego mogła prowadzić obserwacje.

**.: :.**

Lubił na nią patrzeć podczas obserwacji nieba. Była wówczas niezwykle skupiona i zachwycona jednocześnie. Ciężko było oderwać wzrok, gdy pochylała się nad teleskopem wypinając zgrabny tyłeczek. Po szkole zazwyczaj chodziła w mundurku i pelerynie, tutaj pozwalała sobie na odrobinę swobody i nieco mniej oficjalny stój. Czasem miał ochotę wyjść z ukrycia i bez słów przyciągnąć ją do siebie. Coraz częściej zdarzało mu się fantazjować na jej temat i za każdym kolejnym razem te fantazje były coraz śmielsze. Nie miał jednak pojęcia co ona o nim myśli. Wiedział, że swoją sztuczką z gwiazdką zrobił na niej wrażenie, ale nie spodziewał się, że wpadnie w taki sam zachwyt, gdy dowie się, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny.

Czuł, że niedługo przyjdzie czas, gdy powinien się ujawnić, ale bał się tego co będzie dalej. Jeśli go odrzuci, a tak z dużym prawdopodobieństwem się właśnie stanie, straci u niej szanse na zawsze. Nie tylko nie będzie mógł jej wykorzystać przeciwko Lily, ale też nie będzie więcej mógł na nią patrzeć. Nawet jego fantazje stracą sens. Zaklął w myślach, gdy ujrzał zbliżającego się Lupina. Zauważył, że dość nerwowo chowała przed nim szkice, które wykonywała w przerwach między obserwacjami i zastanowiło, go co w nich takiego jest, że nie chce by Gryfon na nie zerkał.

Niewiele mógł usłyszeć z ich rozmowy, ale wyglądało to tak, jakby się kłócili. Miał ochotę roześmiać się na cały głos, gdy Remus wyciągnął bukiet kwiatów i zdawało mu się, że słyszy coś na temat zaproszenia na bal. Z satysfakcją odnotował fakt, że dziewczyna nie tylko nie przyjęła kwiatów, ale nie chciała nawet rozmawiać z chłopakiem. Zaryzykował i zbliżył się nieco do nich.

– Solem, zrozum, to są moi przyjaciele – tłumaczył się. – Co byś zrobiła na moim miejscu?

– A ja? Kim ja dla ciebie jestem? – Dziewczyna spojrzała z zawziętością.

– Przyjaźnimy się od dziecka. Zawsze byłaś obecna w moim życiu, gdyby nie ty, Sol, nie wiem jak przetrwałbym te wszystkie pełnie tutaj. – Wiedział o tajemnicy jaką skrywał Lupin. O tym, że został zarażony likantropią, Severus dowiedział się przypadkiem śledząc chłopaka podczas jednej z pełni. Przyłapany wówczas przez dyrektora złożył obietnicę, że nie wyda Gryfona przed innymi uczniami. Najwyraźniej nie był jedynym, który miał świadomość w kogo przeobraża się Gryfon w czasie pełni, ale z tego co zdążył się zorientować, tych dwoje znało się jeszcze zanim rozpoczęli naukę w Hogwarcie, więc w sumie nie powinno go dziwić, że Solem także wie o nim nieco więcej.

– Teraz masz ich do trzymania cię za rękę w trudnych chwilach – odburknęła.

– Ja ich potrzebuję, Sol – próbował ją przekonać.

– W takim razie zaproś jednego z nich na bal – mruknęła i chciała wrócić do pracy, ale Lupin chwycił ją z całej siły za rękę. Z niepokojem zerknął na księżyc. Pełnia była ledwie wczoraj i Remus wciąż wykazywał się większą niż przeciętna siłą. Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i stał w pogotowiu, gdyby okazało się, że wilkołacze instynkty wzięły górę. Widział strach w jej oczach, gdy po pierwszej próbie wyrwania się, Lupin ani drgnął wciąż mocno ściskając jej ramię. Miał już machnąć ręką na swój kamuflaż i chciał pomóc dziewczynie, ale zza rogu wyłoniła się Evans z Potterem. Para początkowo nie zwróciła uwagi na towarzystwo i w najlepsze obściskiwali się oparci o jedną ze ścian, ale gdy tylko zorientowali się, że nie są sami, Potter z szyderczym uśmieszkiem zbliżył się do nich.

– O, Luniaczek na nocnej randce – zaśmiał się. – Doprawdy, przyjacielu nie sądziłem, że czerpiesz jeszcze przyjemność z przebywania w towarzystwie tej krukońskiej dziwki. Czyżby jednak zdecydowała się dać ci więcej? – kpił w najlepsze. Snape zacisnął pięści. Miał ochotę najnormalniej w świecie przywalić Gryfonowi i z trudem, ale powstrzymał się. Rozanielona Evans, uwieszona na jego ramieniu, zaśmiewała się w najlepsze. Zakuło go, gdy dostrzegł łzy w oczach Solem. Domyślał się, że to nie słowa tego kretyna ją zasmuciły, ale kolejna durna reakcja jej przyjaciela.

– Nie, Solem jest wciąż nieugięta – odparł i puścił ramię Krukonki, która posłała mu zawistne spojrzenie i bez słów zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy.

Nie czekając na ciąg dalszy, wycofał się powoli. Zatrzęsło nim, gdy już na schodach usłyszał gromki śmiech Gryfonów, a kiedy po chwili minęła go zapłakana Solem, biegnąca korytarzem do swojego dormitorium, miał ochotę wrócić tam i każdego, łączenie z Evans przekląć najgorszą z klątw. Bez większego zastanowienia wyciągnął różdżkę i przy pomocy wykorzystywanego już wcześniej zaklęcia, zaalarmował profesor astronomii o obecności intruzów na wieży. Szybkim krokiem ruszył za dziewczyną i o mały włos wpadłby prosto na nią, gdy nagle zwolniła kroku. W ostatniej chwili cofnął się w ciemny korytarz i spoglądał w jej kierunku.

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy nie lepiej wrócić już do swojego dormitorium. Nie tylko było bardzo późno, ale stawał się też coraz bardziej nieuważny. Nie chciał, by teraz go zauważyła. Wypadłby w jej oczach blado, gdyby nakryła go na przypatrywaniu się jej w nocy, a bardzo chciał uniknąć kompromitacji. Jednak zaintrygowało go, że ona w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie i zamiast w stronę swojej wieży, ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku. Westchnął w duchu na swą ciekawość i ostrożnie ruszył za nią.

Zdziwił się, gdy zatrzymała się w jednym z niewielkich korytarzy w pobliżu wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów i z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się, jak ukryta w cieniu rzuca jakieś zaklęcia w okolice portretu Grubej Damy. O mały włos nie parsknął śmiechem, gdy podłoga przez chwilę zaświeciła, a tuż nad wejściem pojawiło się sporej wielkości wiadro z wodą i cała masa malutkich dzwonków. Domyślał się, że kolejni Gryfoni, którzy będą chcieli wejść do dormitorium w czasie ciszy nocnej, zostaną potraktowani nie tyko kubłem zimnej wody, ale także sądząc po ilości dzwonków i ich rozstawieniu, zaalarmują połowę zamku. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem dość szybko wyda się kto stoi za tym żartem, ale najwyraźniej utrata punktów i szlaban nie bardzo robiły na niej wrażenie. W myślach pogratulował jej nie tylko odwagi i pomysłu, ale także solidnego wykonania. Niewielu znał uczniów, którzy w tak zmyślny sposób potrafiliby powiązać zaklęcia i jeszcze ustawić wyzwalacz czasowy. Zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem czary nie będą działać dodatkowo na konkretne osoby, ale tego nie był w stanie teraz sprawdzić.

Wbrew temu czego się spodziewał, na jej ustach nie dostrzegł uśmiechu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jej twarz pozostawała smutna. Na szczęście zniknęły łzy spod jej powiek, ale i tak nie chciał oglądać jej takiej. Lubił, gdy się śmiała i zastanawiał się przez chwilę co mogłoby to sprawić. Wiedział, że dużo ryzykuje, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wyciągnął swą różdżkę i czysty pergamin. Wyczarował kolejną gwiazdkę i posłał w jej kierunku. Chwyciła ją delikatnie w dłonie i lekko przygryzając wargę rozejrzała uważnie dookoła. Na szczęście nie dostrzegła go po drugiej stronie korytarza, ale po chwili z satysfakcją obserwował jak na jej twarzy pojawia się najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki widział w życiu.

Wciąż nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to coś więcej niż tylko pociąg fizyczny i chęć zemsty na Evans, ale gdyby nie wspólne zajęcia z Gryfonami i spotkania w Wielkiej Sali, dawno zapomniałby o Lily. Jej miejsce w jego umyśle zajęła Solem i coraz trudniej mu było się oszukiwać, że nie tylko umysłem zawładnęła. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy zaczerwieniona chowała gwiazdkę do swojej torby i nie chcąc narażać się dłużej na zdemaskowanie, udał się wreszcie do swojej sypialni.

**.: :.**

Była pewna, że dyrektor dość szybko odkryje, kto stoi za tym infantylnym żartem, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Ostatecznie zarobi szlaban i odejmą jej kilka punków, ale i Gryfonów spotka kara za nocne wędrówki. Ich zachowanie na wieży mocno ją zirytowało. Nie dość, że przerwali jej pracę, to obrażali ją w najlepsze. O dziwo Remus, tym razem nie stał jedynie z boku, ale dołączył się do głupich uwag Pottera pod jej adresem, a ta kretynka Evans rżała jak koń. Lupin nie zaskoczył jej zaproszeniem na bal. Spodziewała się tego, ale już dawno postanowiła, że jeśli z nim pójdzie na ten bal to tylko i wyłącznie wówczas, gdy potraktuje ją imperiusem.

Nie zdziwiła się, gdy po raz kolejny nie mógł zrozumieć tego, dlaczego nie chce mu wybaczyć, ale kiedy chwycił ją z całej siły za ramię, przestraszyła się. W noce tuż po pełni, w jego żyłach wciąż pulsowała krew wilkołaka. Bała się, że instynkty wezmą górę i nawet nie chciała myśleć co zostałoby z niej, gdyby w porę nad sobą nie zapanował. Wciąż czuła ból w ramieniu i domyślała się, że Lupin pozostawił tam po sobie sporej wielkości siniak. Przeleciało jej przez myśl, że powinna to zgłosić. Nie dlatego, żeby go ukarać, ale z obawy, że kiedyś może komuś zrobić prawdziwą krzywdę. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy był w stosunku do niej agresywny, ale wcześniej zawsze w porę nad sobą zapanowywał. Znała go od dziecka i wiedziała jak ciężkie miał życie. Lubiła go i ceniła sobie jego przyjaźń, ale do czasu. Miała do niego żal, że nie dość, że nigdy nie stanął w jej obronie przyglądając się, jak jego koledzy jej dokuczają, to teraz najwyraźniej postanowił ich wesprzeć.

Nie do końca wiedziała co nim kierowało i chyba już nie chciała się nad tym zastanawiać. Lupin od miesięcy tkwił zawieszony pomiędzy przyjaźnią z nią a Gryfonami i chyba w końcu ułatwi mu wybór na dobre odcinając od niego. Nawet wówczas, gdy Potter i spółka jej dokuczali, nie przeszkadzała jej jego przyjaźń z nimi, ale gdy po raz kolejny nie reagował, gdy powinien, zaczynało jej to doskwierać. Nie kazała mu nigdy wybierać, ale najwyraźniej on musiał tego wyboru dokonać.

Dowcip jaki przygotowała pod wejściem do dormitorium Gryffindoru, nie poprawił jej tak bardzo nastroju jak się tego spodziewała. Może, gdyby mogła zobaczyć kubły z wodą na głowach Lily i Jamesa, byłoby to bardziej zabawne, ale nie mogła tutaj stać i czekać. Być może odkryją kto za tym stoi, ale nie zamierzała wystawiać się im na tacy. Westchnęła cichutko i chciała już udać się do pokoju, gdy tuż przed nią pojawiła się kolejna, migocąca gwiazdka.

„_Czy noc nie zasługuje na uśmiech Słońca?" – _przeczytała i pospiesznie rozejrzała się dookoła. W korytarzu naprzeciwko dostrzegła cień i domyśliła się, że to tam skrywa się roznosiciel gwiazd, jak go w myślach nazwała. Udała jednak, że niczego nie widzi i nawet choćby chciała, nie mogła powstrzymać kącików ust przed wędrowaniem w górę. Mogła rzucić w jego kierunku zaklęcie demaskujące, ale gdzieś w głębi serca poczuła, że to już kwestia niedługiego czasu, gdy sam się ujawni i nie chciała go teraz wprawiać w zażenowanie i niczego przyspieszać. Jeśli chciał ją adorować z ukrycia, musiała mu na to pozwolić. Obawiała się też, że jego przedwczesne zdemaskowanie zniechęci go do niej, a tego bardzo nie chciała. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy to możliwe, że Amelia ma rację i to Severus kryje się w cieniu, ale chyba bardziej chciała, niż wierzyła, że to może być on.

**.: :.**

– To co wczoraj wieczorem zrobiłaś, nie było miłe. – Lupin podszedł do niej, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg Wielkiej Sali podczas kolacji. – Próbowałem przekonać Jamesa, by nie zgłaszał tego McGonagall, ale gdy tylko pojawiła się przy wejściu, Lily jej powiedziała, że to ty. Mimo wszystko, nie chciałem byś miała kłopoty. – Spojrzał na nią zatroskany. – Mam nadzieję, że nie wpłynie to na jej opinię o tobie. Słyszałem, jak odgrażała się do profesora Flitwicka, że jeszcze jeden podobny wyczyn, a możesz zapomnieć o stypendium.

– Ostrzegasz mnie, bym nie odgryzała się za wasze uszczypliwości i każdą waszą obrazę przyjmowała z pokorą? – Solem pokiwała z niedowierzaniem głową i chciała odejść w swoją stronę, ale zatrzymał ją, chwytając za to samo ramię co wczoraj. Syknęła z bólu i próbowała się wyrwać, ale i tym razem mocno ją trzymał.

– Remusie, nie przesadzasz z tym żelaznym uściskiem? – Ku jej zdumieniu z pomocą pospieszył jej Black. Była pewna, że kryje się za tym jedynie strach o przyjaciela. Zapewne, nie chciał by zgłaszała gdziekolwiek jego agresywne w stosunku do niej zachowanie. – Zdaje mi się, że naszej słodkiej Solem to i tak nie utrzyma w ryzach na dłużej. – Zaskoczył ją, gdy pomimo ironicznego tonu, posłał jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie i delikatnie, ale stanowczo odciągnął od niej rękę Remusa.

– Nie martw się Black, ja nie donoszę – odpowiedziała mu na nieme pytanie i udała się na swoje miejsce.

Tak jak przewidziała, jej wczorajszy dowcip nie przeszedł bez echa. Obyło się bez wezwania do dyrektora, ale profesor McGonagall dała jej dość solidny wykład na temat tego typu zachowań i oprócz odjętych punktów wlepiła tygodniowy szlaban u pani Pince, co Solem przyjęła nie tylko z ulgą, ale wręcz z radością. Oczywiście zachowanie Huncwotów za każdym razem potrafiła zgrabnie wytłumaczyć i każdą karę nałożoną przez innego nauczyciela łagodziła wynajdując coraz to lepsze usprawiedliwienia. Tak było i tym razem. Potter i Evans dostali jedynie reprymendę za chodzenie po zamku w czasie ciszy nocnej, a profesor Sinistra odjęła im punkty i na tym się skończyło. Czuła jednak, że było warto. Potter podszedł do sprawy dość obojętnie i nawet pogratulował jej odwagi, ale Evans chodziła obrażona, jakby spuściła jej na głowę tonę kamieni, a nie niewielki kubełek wody.

– Słyszałam od Petera, że wczoraj w nocy Potter cię bronił – szepnęła jej do ucha Amelia. – Podobno jak pod Grubą Damą pojawiła się McGonagall, to próbował zwalić to na Irytka, ale Evans od razu wyskoczyła, że widziała cię jak tam szłaś.

– Nie chciał donieść na mnie nie dlatego, że jest tak bardzo szlachetny – mruknęła Solem – ale bał się, że i ja doniosę. – Rozejrzała się dyskretnie i odciągnęła nieco rękaw swetra pokazując przyjaciółce spore siniaki na ramieniu. – Zanim wczoraj razem z Evans pojawili się na wieży, odbyłam niezbyt miłą rozmowę z Lupinem. A to efekt.

– Zaatakował cię? – Amelia nie kryła oburzenia.

– Nie. Złapał jedynie zbyt mocno i jestem pewna, że nie chciał mi zrobić krzywdy, ale tuż po pełni ma nieco większą niż zazwyczaj siłę i chyba nad tym nie do końca panuje – wyjaśniła. – Chyba Black i Potter też to zauważyli, bo jak tylko mogą starają się go utrzymać w ryzach.

– Sol, a jeśli on komuś zrobi krzywdę? – Dziewczyna była szczerze zaniepokojona.

– I chyba właśnie dlatego tak bardzo potrzebuje swoich gryfońskich przyjaciół – westchnęła Stanley.

– Sol, to wciąż nie usprawiedliwia jego zachowania wobec ciebie. – Amelia spojrzała na nią z troską. – Ja rozumiem, jak trudne to dla niego jest i nawet rozumiem dlaczego chce się zadawać z tymi idiotami, ale nie pojmuję dlaczego zachowuje się w stosunku do ciebie jak skończony bałwan. Przecież nie raz, wystarczyło jedno jego słowo, a daliby ci spokój. Mógł to powstrzymać już na początku. – Solem westchnęła jedynie, słysząc słowa przyjaciółki. – Wiem, że na niego nie doniesiesz, ale jeśli zobaczę, że cię skrzywdził nie podaruję mu tego. Lepiej, żeby trzymał ręce z daleka od ciebie – dodała z powagą i mocno przytuliła przyjaciółkę.

Znad ramienia Amelii, Solem dostrzegła utkwiony w niej wzrok Severusa. Spoglądał na nią z powagą i jak jej się przez chwilę wydawało w jego spojrzeniu było coś jeszcze. Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało i chyba po raz pierwszy nie odwzajemnił jej uśmiechu, ale nie oderwał spojrzenia. Przez głowę przeleciała jej myśl, że jest na nią zły, za ten dowcip na Evans. Cała szkoła już o tym wiedziała i nie wątpiła, że także i do niego dotarły najświeższe plotki.

Po kolacji Solem rozstała się z przyjaciółką i samotnie udała do biblioteki. Widziała jak Remus podniósł się chwilę po niej i była pewna, że chce ją zatrzymać, ale ku rozbawieniu jej i sporej części uczniów, jego notatki z jakiegoś powodu rozsypały się po całej Wielkiej Sali i skupiony na zbieraniu ich, nie zwrócił uwagi, gdy zniknęła.

Pani Pince nie była zadowolona, że Solem została ukarana, ale w dość zawoalowany sposób dała jej do zrozumienia, że zapewne, Gryfonom się należało i z przekonaniem, że i oni nie są bez winy nakazała jej posprzątać pozostawione na stolikach książki. Nie było tego wiele i ledwie po kilkunastu minutach mogła usiąść przy swoim ulubionym stoliku i zająć własnymi sprawami. Zirytowała się, gdy na wypolerowanym drewnie dostrzegła wyryty w drewnie napis; „_Ślicznie dziś wyglądasz_". Pokiwała z niedowierzaniem głową nad brakiem poszanowania szkolnej własności przez innych uczniów i wygładziła mebel zaklęciem. Nie była przesadnie pedantyczna, ale lubiła czystość i porządek. „_Blask Twych oczu jest jaśniejszy niż słońce, piękna Solem" – _przeczytała na ławce, gdy przesunęła jedną z ksiąg. Zaczerwieniła się, ale po chwili złość wyparła zażenowanie. Była pewna, że to któryś z tych samozwańczych Huncwotów robi sobie z niej żarty i obojętnie machnęła różdżką usuwając napis. „_Wolę, gdy jesteś uśmiechnięta, choć ze złością także Ci do twarzy" – _pojawiło się niedługo potem. Uśmiechnęła się mimo woli i z zaciekawieniem rozejrzała po bibliotece. Nie dostrzegła nikogo i zastanowiła się, czy ten ktoś w ogóle ją widzi, czy działa na wyczucie. Chciała to zignorować, ale tajemniczy nadawca wiadomości skutecznie zaprzątał jej myśli. Westchnęła cichutko i przy pomocy różdżki odpisała: „_Na mój uśmiech trzeba sobie zapracować"._

„_Zrobiłbym wszystko, by nie opuszczał Twej twarzy" – _przeczytała po chwili.

„_Wszystko?" – _próbowała się nie uśmiechnąć.

„_Czego tylko sobie zażyczysz" – _odpisał.

„_Podglądasz mnie?" – _spytała.

„_Nie podglądam, jedynie patrzę. Trudno oderwać od Ciebie wzrok." _– Solem wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaklęciem _Wskaż, _próbowała odnaleźć swojego tajemniczego rozmówcę, ale ten najwyraźniej solidnie się przed nią zabezpieczył.

„_Dlaczego wolisz pisać niż mi to powiedzieć?" – _spytała wprost.

Severus dobrze wiedział, jak skutecznie ukryć się przed zaklęciami wskazującymi, a bawienie się z nią w kotka i myszkę po pustej bibliotece zaczynało go dobrze bawić. Jej początkowa złość z każdym kolejnym zdaniem przeradzała się w ciekawość i zastanawiał się przez chwilę, ile czasu jej zajmie zanim się połapie, że to on. Obserwował ją podczas kolacji i był niemal pewien, że razem z koleżanką rozmawiały o nim nie raz. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie był jeszcze do końca pewien jakie, ale niewątpliwie wzbudził u niej zainteresowanie. Chciał też, by to ona przyłapała go na podpatrywaniu jej, niżby sam miał się do tego przyznać. Ostatnią wiadomością jednak, nieco zbiła go z tropu.

„_To jedynie strach przed odrzuceniem" – _napisał po chwili. – _„Boję się, że gdy dowiesz się kim jestem, ukryjesz przede mną swój uśmiech" – _dodał. Widział jak kąciki jej ust wędrują do góry i wywrócił z irytacją oczami, gdy do jej stolika podeszła pani Pince.

– Profesor Flitwick wzywa cię do swojego gabinetu. – Usłyszał szept bibliotekarki.

– Coś się stało, pani Pince? – Dziewczyna wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

– Idź do profesora – poleciła zamiast odpowiedzi bibliotekarka, a Solem bez słowa zaczęła sprzątać książki. – Zostaw je, ja posprzątam. Idź już.

– Pani Pince, co się stało? – Solem zbladła, gdy kobieta, która zawsze z wielką naganą traktowała uczniów za pozostawione materiały, teraz kazała jej zostawić bałagan i iść. Zmartwił się, gdy chwyciła swoją torbę i biegiem ruszyła na spotkanie z opiekunem swojego domu. Szybko zdjął zaklęcie ze swojego stolika i podszedł do jej, by i tam zatrzeć ślady swojej działalności. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy pod ławką dostrzegł jeden z jej rysunków. Podniósł go z zamiarem odesłania go jej i ciężko mu było ukryć zdumienie. Szkic przedstawiał jego przy pracy. Nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Nie tylko był niezwykle dokładny, ale też widać było na nim jego zamiłowanie do eliksirów, uchwyciła go dokładnie takiego jakim był. Przejechał leciutko palcem po delikatnych konturach i schował rysunek.

Następnego dnia rano nie spotkał jej w Wielkiej Sali, ale za to panna Evans zaszczyciła go promiennym uśmiechem. Nie miał pojęcia czym sobie na to zasłużył, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo. Jego uwagę przykuło zasłyszane jej imię i skoncentrował się na podsłuchiwaniu.

– Gdzie jest Sol, Amelio? – Lupin zaczepił jej koleżankę tuż po śniadaniu. – Widziałem wczoraj w nocy, jak wychodziła z zamku. Chciałem ją zatrzymać, bo za kilka minut zaczynała się cisza nocna, ale miała przepustkę od dyrektora na opuszczenie szkoły i możliwość użycia publicznego kominka w Hogsmeade. Wiesz co się stało?

– I nagle interesuje cię jej los – zakpiła dziewczyna.

– Zawsze mnie interesował – szepnął Remus, tak cicho, że ledwie udało mu się dosłyszeć.

– Oczywiście, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy wylewała sobie łzy po żartach twoich kolegów – zezłościła się Amelia. Zakuło go, gdy wyobraził sobie ją płaczącą. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale widok smutnej Krukonki był dla niego wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Nie chciał, by płakała, by w ogóle się smuciła.

– Amelio, proszę. Nie rozmawia ze mną …

– Mi się wydaje, że ma świetny powód, by nie rozmawiać i dobrze ci radzę, daj jej spokój – warknęła na niego dziewczyna.

– Powiedz mi co się stało, wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną – nalegał Lupin.

– Jej mama …

– Sev, tu jesteś. – Głos Amelii zakłócił rozanielony okrzyk Lily. Spojrzał na nią z krzywą miną w oczekiwaniu, czego to znowu od niego chce, jednocześnie próbując wyłapać coś jeszcze z rozmowy Amelii Bones z Lupinem. – Masz może not…

– Nie, nie mam – odburknął i chciał odejść, ale zatrzymała go łapiąc za rękaw.

– Daj spokój, chyba się nie gniewasz? – Evans zrobiła maślane oczy i uśmiechnęła się miło. Westchnął w duchu.

– Nie, nie gniewam się – odparł – i nie, nie pożyczę ci notatek z eliksirów. Potter zdaje się całkiem sporo ostatnio zanotował – zakpił i odszedł w swoją stronę. Kompletnie nie mógł skupić się teraz ani na zaskoczonej minie Evans, ani na zbliżających się zajęciach. Jedyne o czym myślał była Solem. Przez Lily nie dosłyszał co się stało, ale opuszczenie szkoły nocą, w dodatku przez publiczny kominek nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Wiedział, że jeśli wysyłano by ją do domu, użyłaby kominka w gabinecie dyrektora, ten w Hogsmeade świadczył o pilnym wezwaniu albo do Biura Aurorów albo do świętego Munga. Jeśli to pierwsze nie było szans, by się teraz tego dowiedzieć, ale jeśli udała się do szpitala … Na szczęście miał jeszcze kilka minut przed pierwszą lekcją i biegiem ruszył do sowiarnii. Pospiesznie skreślił kilka słów do matki nie zagłębiając się w szczegóły. Eileen, jak na dobrego uzdrowiciela przystało była dyskretną osobą, niestety także dość dociekliwą i obawiał się zbyt wielu pytań przy najbliższym spotkaniu, ale zawsze miał z nią dobry kontakt i wyjawienie jej tajemnicy, że jest zainteresowany jakąś dziewczyną nie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Westchnął wypuszczając sowę i udał się na zajęcia.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Dalszy ciąg bibliotecznej korespondencji"_


	3. Dalszy ciąg bibliotecznej korespondencji

_**ROZDZIAŁ 3**_

„_**Dalszy ciąg bibliotecznej korespondencji"**_

„_Severusie, panna Stanley wczoraj późnym wieczorem została przyjęta na mój oddział. Dobrze wiesz, że nie przystoi zdradzać tajemnic pacjentów bez ich zgody, dlatego … nie, nie martw się, nie spytałam się uroczej Solem, czy mogę Cię poinformować o celu jej wizyty w Mungu. Urocza dziewczyna, czyż nie? Cieszę się, że i Ty to dostrzegłeś i żywię nadzieję, że może w końcu zaczniesz zauważać piękno tam, gdzie ono jest, a nie jedynie w tych obślizgłych dżdżownicach i żukach. Oczywiście nie licz na moje błogosławieństwo jeśli zechcesz się z nią już teraz ożenić, ale po ukończeniu przez Ciebie kursów warzycielskich, nie mam nic przeciwko. Mam też nadzieję, że nie pytasz o nią dlatego iż martwisz się domniemaną ciążą. Wiedz więc, że po dyskretnym sprawdzeniu, czy przypadkiem dziewczyna nie uczyni mnie za kilka miesięcy babcią, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Powinnam jej podać eliksiry antykoncepcyjne? To niedozwolone bez zgody pacjenta, ale dla waszego dobra, mogę to zrobić. Chociaż, może bardziej rozsądne będzie, jeśli po prostu zasugeruję jej to podczas wypisu." – _Wywrócił oczami czytając list od matki, który odebrał w porze obiadu. – _„Swoją drogą to nie ma jej w szkole dopiero od kilku godzin, a Ty zdążyłeś się stęsknić. Interesujące. Ciekawe, czy także dla niej. No dobrze, nie wspomnę nawet słowem, że się nią interesowałeś. Chyba, że chcesz. Mogę szepnąć jej słówko. Ciekawe, co myśli na Twój temat, jeśli chcesz mogę się wypytać." – _Zatrzęsło w nim, gdy przeczytał ten fragment. Chciał się jedynie dowiedzieć czy jest w szpitalu i jaki jest powód jej ewentualnej wizyty, a matka zamiast zajmować się pacjentami napisała do niego rolkę pergaminu próbując wyswatać go z tą Krukonką. Zaklął w myślach i czytał dalej z nadzieją, że w końcu się czegoś dowie. – „_Solem to przemiła dziewczyna i niestety przekonuję się o tym po raz kolejny. Nie, że ubolewam nad tym, iż jest przemiła, ale wolałabym przekonać się o tym w innych okolicznościach. Wciąż nie wiem, czy powinnam zdradzać Ci jej tajemnice, może wcale nie chce byś wiedział. Och, dobrze już dobrze, wiem, że musisz się martwić skoro do mnie napisałeś. A swoją drogą skąd wiesz, że jest w szpitalu? Pannie Stanley nic nie dolega. Ostatnimi czasy dość często musi oddawać krew dla swojej matki. Mają zgodną grupę, a jej matka tak często ulega wypadkom, że niemożliwym już jest podawanie jej za każdym razem eliksirów uzupełniających. No tak, teraz pewnie zmusisz mnie, żebym zdradziła Ci także, jakim wypadkom ulega. Nie, nie jest jednym z tych mugolskich kaskacośtam ani nie wykonuje pozornie niebezpiecznego zawodu. Pracuje w tym małym sklepiku z eliksirami w Dolinie Godryka i nie uśmiechaj się teraz ironicznie, bo to nie ona doprowadza do tych wypadków. Z tego co wiem, nie ma ukończonych studiów warzycielskich, ale jest w tym całkiem dobra. Podejrzewam, że jej rodziców po prostu nie było stać na te kursy. Pamiętam, że kilka lat temu zdawała sam egzamin, który upoważniał ją do samodzielnego warzenia mikstur w klasach od A do G, więc z powodzeniem mogłaby sama przygotowywać wszystko co potrzebne do sklepu. O czym to ja, a tak … nie ona doprowadza oczywiście do tych wypadków, ale jej pracodawca. Pan Softis, kojarzysz go pewnie z tego sklepu. Jest już stary, nieuważny i zapominalski, ale za nic nie chce zrezygnować z pracy i dać więcej zajęcia pani Stanley, tylko sam wciąż warzy większość eliksirów coraz częściej doprowadzając do większych lub mniejszych wybuchów. Liwia, bo tak ma na imię pani Stanley, zdradziła mi, że odkupiłaby chętnie ten sklepik, ale teraz muszą odkładać na studia dla Solem. Czy wiedziałeś jakie ma ambitne plany? Och, musisz sam ją o to spytać. Panna Stanley jeszcze dziś wieczorem wróci do szkoły także się nie martw, niedługo będziesz mógł ją zobaczyć. Mogłaby pewnie wrócić już rano, ale wolałam ją mieć na oku jeszcze kilka godzin. Poza tym jest miłą odmianą od wiecznie skamlących, udających choroby ludzi. Nie jest jednak w najlepszej kondycji, bo te wypadki matki niezbyt dobrze na nią wpływają, także postaraj się być dla niej miły. Tak, wiem, myślisz sobie pewnie, że dla tak uroczej dziewczyny nie można być niemiłym, więc to nie powinno być dla Ciebie trudne. Napisałam Ci o tym wszystkim, choć dobrze wiesz, że nie powinnam, dlatego oczekuję wyjaśnień. Dlaczego sam nie mogłeś spytać Solem, czemu musi opuścić szkołę? Mam nadzieję, że nie kryje się za tym nic złego i nie planujesz skrzywdzić tej dziewczyny, gdybyś to zrobił, nie wybaczyłabym Ci tego. Jeśli jednak masz wobec niej czyste zamiary, proszę bądź ostrożny. Wiesz jak warzyć eliksir antykoncepcyjny, jutro prześlę Ci potrzebne ingrediencje. Zostały wam jeszcze prawie dwa semestry szkoły, a później studia i ja nie zamierzam niańczyć waszych dzieci. A co u Ciebie? Oprócz oczywiście tego, że się zakochałeś. Mógłbyś czasem napisać do matki, nie tylko wówczas, gdy masz jakiś interes. Informuj mnie na bieżąco, jak idą sprawy z przepiękną Solem, och to takie romantyczne. Oczekuję szybkiej odpowiedzi._

_Mama"_

Odetchnął z ulgą, ale jednocześnie zrobiło mu się żal dziewczyny. Domyślał się, jak trudna musiała być to dla niej sytuacja. O wypadek przy warzeniu eliksirów nie było trudno i często kończyły się one tragicznie. Nie tylko siła wybuchu była groźna, ale także toksyny uwalniające się pod wpływem źle zmieszanych składników albo nieprawidłowo dobranych. Jeśli pan Softis prowadził jakieś eksperymenty to mogło się kiedyś skończyć tragicznie nie tylko dla matki Solem, ale i dla ludzi mieszkających w sąsiedztwie sklepu i jego pracowni.

Zaskoczyło go, że matka tak wiele o niej wie. Nigdy nie interesował się jej pracą, ale wyglądało na to, że sporo rozmawia ze swoimi pacjentami i najwyraźniej dba nie tylko o ich zdrowie fizyczne. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale chciał jakoś pomóc dziewczynie. Teraz poczuł jeszcze większą złość na Huncwotów, za to jak jej dokuczali. Był obiektem ich dowcipów przez pierwsze trzy lata nauki i dobrze wiedział jacy potrafią być kreatywni. Teraz najwidoczniej przenieśli całą swoją sympatię na nią. Podobało mu się, że potrafi się im przeciwstawić, ale już nie bardzo, że doprowadzali ją do łez. Domyślał się tylko, że to zachowanie jej byłego przyjaciela rani ją najbardziej. Lupin, gdyby tylko chciał mógł zapobiec większości tych przykrych incydentów, ale najwyraźniej albo nie chciał, albo najnormalniej w świecie tchórzył.

Z westchnieniem sięgnął po czysty pergamin. Z jednej strony był na siebie trochę zły za ciekawość i niecierpliwość. Gdyby wstrzymał się z listem do matki, do kolacji, nie musiałby się teraz przed nią tłumaczyć. Z drugiej jednak strony, dowiedział się o dziewczynie kilku ciekawych rzeczy, a to na pewno ułatwi jego podbój. Dzisiejsza łaska Evans podyktowana była jedynie chęcią zdobycia jego notatek, ale on chciał czegoś więcej. Chciał, by była prawdziwie zazdrosna, a do tego potrzebował rozkochać w sobie Krukonkę. Gdzieś w głębi serca pojawiła się myśl, że nie chodzi tylko o wzbudzenie zazdrości u Lily, ale nie do końca był pewien o co mu chodzi. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, z uśmiechem na ustach podarowałby swoje notatki Evans, a może nawet sam by je dla niej skopiował, a dziś w ogóle nie interesowało go czego ona od niego chce. Może wreszcie dotarło do niego, że ona wybrała innego, że był dla niej jedynie zabawką, kumplem, który jest zawsze solidnie przygotowany do zajęć, a może to Solem była skutecznym lekiem na jego zranione serce? Chyba jednak nie chciał tak o niej myśleć, nie zasługiwała na to. Zasługiwała na coś więcej niż rolę pocieszycielki i obawiał się, że jest kimś więcej.

„_Mamo, dziękuję za szybką odpowiedź. Dziękuję, że nieco nagięłaś swoje zasady i zdradziłaś mi te niezwykle cenne sekrety państwa Stanley." – _Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed sarkazmem. – „_Panna Stanley jest moją koleżanką i … no dobra, niech Ci będzie, jest ładna, mądra i jak słusznie zauważyłaś, urocza. Po raz kolejny powtarzam, że piękno wszelkiego rodzaju robactwa dostrzegam z czysto praktycznych przy warzeniu względów i doprawdy nie wiem, co Tobą kierowało, by porównywać urodę Solem do obślizgłych robali. Możesz też spać spokojnie, chwilowo nie zamierzam się z nią żenić. Może w przyszłym roku, jak już uzyskamy pełnoletniość, rzucimy szkołę, okradniemy Gringotta i uciekniemy razem na drugi koniec świata, dzieci zostawimy pod Twoją opieką, ale póki co, masz kilka (nie wiem kiedy ona ma urodziny) miesięcy spokoju. Zmartwiło mnie, że nie zostanę w najbliższych miesiącach ojcem, tak bardzo razem z Solem nad tym pracowaliśmy, że czuję się teraz przybity i mocno rozczarowany, może nawet szybciej tę szkołę rzucimy i zaczniemy się bardziej starać. W świetle naszych starań, nie powinno Cię dziwić, że tak bardzo się za nią stęskniłem. Tak na poważnie to, ani mi się waż podawać jej jakieś eliksiry! Nie wspominaj też o mnie ani słowem, najlepiej będzie, jak w ogóle nic do niej nie będziesz mówiła. O mnie oczywiście, bo pewnie jako medyk masz jej wiele do powiedzenia. Tego, że Solem jest w szpitalu domyśliłem się po tym, jak wczoraj późnym wieczorem opuściła szkołę i udała się gdzieś kominkiem w Hogsmeade. Nie spytałem się jej, bo wybiegła ze szkoły dość nagle i nie miałem okazji, by spytać i nie, nie martwiłem się, byłem po prostu ciekawy. Oczywiście kojarzę pana Softis i myślę, że już kilka, o ile nie kilkadziesiąt lat temu powinien zrezygnować z tworzenia eliksirów i obawiam się, że jeśli nie zaprzestanie swoich eksperymentów doprowadzi w końcu do poważnej tragedii i cieszę się, że nasz dom jest z dala od jego sklepu. Nie wiem, jak bardzo ambitne plany ma panna Stanley, ale nie omieszkam spytać między jedną a drugą próbą spłodzenia Ci wnuka. Zabawne, że tak dużo o tym myślisz i nie, nie przysyłaj mi ingrediencji, eliksirów też nie potrzebuję. Jestem Ci winien szczerość. Mamo, Solem wydaje się być miła, jest ładna i chyba ją lubię, może nawet czasem o niej myślę, może częściej niż o innych dziewczynach, no dobrze, całkiem często o niej myślę, ale nie sądzę, że ona zainteresuje się mną na dłużej, więc przestań się tak uśmiechać. Dziękuję za szybki list, postaram się być miły dla panny Stanley, a przynajmniej obiecuję nie być niemiłym. Pozdrawiam._

_Ojciec Twoich wnuków. Severus"_

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wysłał pospiesznie swoją sowę do matki. Zdradził jej swój sekret, bo czuł, że jest jej to winien. Nie chciał, by matka się zamartwiała albo snuła jakieś domysły. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie mu teraz z tego powodu dokuczała na każdym kroku i nie zasypie go listami z pytaniami o jego związek z Solem. Po chwili namysłu wyciągnął jeszcze jeden zwitek pergaminu i pospiesznie naskrobał prośbę do matki, by kupiła mu najpiękniejszy szkicownik, jaki uda jej się kupić w Londynie. Skoro i tak już tyle wiedziała, mogła też jakoś pomóc rozweselić pannę Stanley.

**.: :.**

Z ociąganiem zeszła do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Nie miała ochoty ani na jedzenie, ani na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, ale uzdrowicielka zgodziła się wypisać ją pod warunkiem, że zje obfity posiłek i czuła się do tego zobowiązana. Nie chciała się też rozchorować. Gdyby w najbliższym czasie ponownie zdarzył się jakiś wypadek jej mamie, a ona nie będzie w dobrej kondycji, to pani Snape nie zgodzi się pobrać od niej krwi. Pan Softis, pracodawca jej matki był dobrym Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale niestety w ostatnich latach stał się bardzo nieuważny i często zapominał o zgaszeniu płomieni pod kociołkami. Mama próbowała go przekonać, żeby chociaż pozwolił jej doglądać jego laboratorium podczas nieobecności i w razie czego skończyć pracę, ale pozostawał nieugięty. Jakby był jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, który potrafi poprawnie uwarzyć eliksir do opalania.

Martwiła się tym bardziej, że znała powody, dla których jej matka wciąż tam pracuje. Może gdyby udało jej się uzyskać gwarancję stypendium już na początku roku, rodzice nie harowaliby tak bardzo, by zapewnić jej środki na studia. Potrzebowała jeszcze dwóch miesięcy, by ukończyć mapy nieba i kolejnego, by nanieść na nie opracowywane zaklęcia. Gdyby miała do dyspozycji steganograf poszłoby o wiele szybciej. Widziała ostatnio jeden w sklepie, w Hogsmeade, ale pochłonąłby całe jej oszczędności. Nie chodziło już nawet o to, że nie kupiłaby sobie nowej sukienki, ale musiała przecież zwrócić pieniądze za naprawiony teleskop.

Przyszedł jej do głowy jeszcze jeden pomysł, jak zdobyć trochę grosza, ale nie była pewna, czy ma wystarczające umiejętności. Kilka dni temu, przeczytała w „Proroku Codziennym" o konkursie dla rysowników Nagrodą nie były pieniądze, ale zlecenie na wykonanie ilustracji do serii bajek dla dzieci. Nie miała doświadczenia, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by spróbować. Musiała jedynie wysłać kilka swoich prac, a tych jej przecież nie brakowało. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i z nową nadzieją udała się na kolację.

– Coś mnie ominęło? – spytała dobiegając do wchodzącej do Wielkiej Sali przyjaciółki.

– Mogłaś spokojnie sobie zostać jeszcze u Munga, tu się nic ciekawego nie dzieje – odparła znużonym tonem Amelia i z uśmiechem przytuliła koleżankę.

– Robiłaś solidne notatki na zajęciach? Na eliksirach miał być wstęp do przyrządzania wywaru żywej śmierci. – Spojrzała błagalnie na dziewczynę.

– Eee … robiłam notatki, po prostu notatki, ale w książce masz wszystko – odparła Amelia z krzywą miną na co Solem jedynie przytaknęła z bladym uśmiechem. W książce owszem, było wszystko, ale niestety była to tylko teoria, bez wskazówek potrzebnych przy warzeniu skomplikowanych eliksirów. Zmartwiła się trochę. Jeśli chciała ubiegać się o wcześniejsze stypendium, potrzebowała pozytywnych opinii od większości wykładowców, a jeśli zawali jakiś eliksir, profesor Slughorn nie będzie skłonny wystawić jej go albo zada mnóstwo dodatkowej pracy, a na to teraz nie miała czasu. Jęknęła w duchu i rozejrzała się po swoich kolegach siedzących już w Wielkiej Sali, z nadzieją, że może wpadnie jej w oko ktoś z zamiłowaniem do notowania wszystkiego co mówi wykładowca. Niestety, większość wychodziła z takiego założenia jak Amelia. Zapamiętywali co mówił wykładowca podczas lekcji, a później wystarczyło, by przygotowali się z książek. Jej dobry nastrój nieco pobladł i ze strapioną miną zabrała się za kolację.

– Gapi się – szepnęła do niej koleżanka.

– O kimkolwiek mówisz, możesz mu ode mnie pokazać język – mruknęła od niechcenia i z zamyśleniem rozgrzebywała swój posiłek.

– Nie zobaczy, bo gapi się na ciebie, nie na mnie – Amelia nie dawała za wygraną.

– Jak wytkniesz jęzor na całą długość, to z pewnością przeniesie swój wzrok na ciebie – odburknęła Sol.

– Jesteś nieczułą jędzą, tyle ci powiem. – Dziewczyna udała obrażoną.

– Gapi się, przyjęłam do wiadomości. – Solem westchnęła. – I co mam zrobić? Zdjąć bluzkę, żeby umilić mu kolację?

– No to z pewnością, by mu ją umiliło, ale obawiam się, że nie byłby w stanie już nic przełknąć. – Sol nie wytrzymała i spojrzała z uśmiechem na koleżankę. – Myślę jednak, że nie spodobałoby mu się, że pokazujesz swoje wdzięki przed całą szkołą, a nie tylko przed nim.

– Amelia, Lupin dla mnie nie istnieje. Może się gapić ile …

– Lupin srupin. Kogo interesuje Lupin i na co się gapi? – Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę marszcząc brwi. – Chłopak, który naprawił ci teleskop się na ciebie gapi.

– Wiesz, kto naprawił mój teleskop? I dopiero mi o tym mówisz? – Solem odparła z oburzeniem.

– No przecież mówiłam ci już – Amelia westchnęła. – To ten Ślizgon. Przeprowadziłam własne śledztwo i nikt inny mi nie pasuje.

– Oczywiście Amelio. To Ślizgon – zakpiła.

– Widziałaś jak on na ciebie patrzy? – Dziewczyna próbowała przekonać przyjaciółkę o słuszności swej teorii.

– Jak ktoś, kto naprawia teleskopy? – Sol uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– Mogłabyś chociaż na niego spojrzeć – Amelia warknęła z poirytowaniem.

– Na kogo? Na tego Ślizgona, który jest pochłonięty rozmową z Evans? Pewnie gadają o nowych soczewkach do mojego teleskopu – sarknęła spoglądając na stół Slytherinu.

– Zazdrosna? – Koleżanka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

– Oczywiście, w końcu to prawdziwy naprawiacz teleskopów. Naprawienie mojego było niczym deklaracja małżeństwa, jak pierścionek zaręczynowy z największym brylantem, a teraz rozmawia z inną. Tragedia. Rzucę się z wieży astronomicznej, razem z teleskopem. Będzie miał co naprawiać jak już spadniemy – Solem ironizowała, ale gdzieś w głębi poczuła lekki zawód. Severus wydawał jej się całkiem miły i nie chciała, by Lily wykorzystała go tak, jak poprzednio. Musiała też przyznać sama przed sobą, że chłopak najnormalniej w świecie jej się podobał.

– Mówisz o teleskopie czy rozpłaszczonej na chodniku narzeczonej? – zaśmiała się Amelia.

– Myślałam, że ustaliłaś iż zna się na naprawie teleskopów, a nie czyszczeniu chodników z plam po byłych narzeczonych – mruknęła i zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia.

– Dokąd? – krzyknęła za nią przyjaciółka.

– A jak ci się zdaje? – odparła z uśmiechem Sol i ruszyła w swoim stałym kierunku. Potrzebowała odnaleźć ogłoszenie w Proroku sprzed kilku dni i musiała jeszcze jakoś przygotować się do jutrzejszych zajęć z eliksirów. Nie miała kompletnie głowy do nauki i po raz pierwszy odkąd trafiła do szkoły przyszło jej na myśl, by symulować chorobę. Zganiła się za to i pobiegła do biblioteki.

**.: :.**

Wyglądała bladziej niż zwykle, ale to nie powinno go tak bardzo dziwić. Obserwował przez chwilę, jak uśmiecha się do koleżanki i zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że wcześniej nie dostrzegł jej pięknego uśmiechu. Podczas kolacji nie zerknęła w jego kierunku ani przez moment, z zamyśleniem grzebała w talerzu i zaśmiał się w duchu, że matka byłaby zadowolona, że zjadła obfity posiłek. Może jej nawet o tym napisze, jeśli postara się ze szkicownikiem. Chociaż ona zapewne uzna, że gapienie się w cudze talerze jest niezwykle romantyczne i możliwe, że od tego patrzenia zostanie babcią za dziewięć miesięcy. Nie miał pojęcia skąd u Eileen ta obsesja na tym punkcie. Merlinie, miał siedemnaście … no tak, jego matka miała siedemnaście, gdy go urodziła i zapewne dobrze wiedziała jak ciężko ukończyć szkołę z dzieckiem na głowie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w głupotę swoich rodziców. Nie pojmował, jak mogli zapomnieć o prostym eliksirze. Może stąd jego zamiłowanie?

On z pewnością jest bardziej odpowiedzialny i o ile Solem zgodziłaby się z nim być w taki sposób, to postarałby się o najlepszy eliksir, jaki można stworzyć. Nie mógłby narazić jej na coś takiego. Nie wyobrażał też sobie, jakby miał później spojrzeć w oczy jej rodzicom i jej oczywiście. Pewnie zmusiliby go, by się z nią ożenił i utrzymywał rodzinę. Eileen i Tobias pewnie zrobiliby wszystko, żeby jakoś skończył kursy warzycielskie, ale ona musiałaby opiekować się ich dzieckiem bez możliwości podjęcia studiów. Będzie się musiał bardzo postarać przy warzeniu tego eliksiru. A co jeśli ona nie będzie chciała go pić? Najskuteczniejsza mikstura o jakiej czytał i opowiadała mu matka, była robiona z młodych pijawek, które uprzednio poiło się krwią dziewczyny. Żeby był w stu procentach skuteczny, należało go pić tak świeżym jak tylko się dało, a to oznaczało, że pijawki były jeszcze żywe. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby zamiast tego wolała zwykły, ogólnodostępny eliksir, który dawał jedynie dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent pewności. Nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie zaryzykować ten jeden procent, ale szybkie zerknięcie w jej dekolt podpowiadało mu, że chyba jednak byłby skłonny do ryzyka.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że przez cały czas swoich chorych rozmyślań spogląda w jej stronę. Złościł się w myślach na matkę, za to, że przez nią zamiast kombinować, jak zaciągnąć dziewczynę do łóżka, on myśli o tym, jak nie zrobić jej dziecka, a właściwie to o tym, co się stanie, jak już jej je zrobi. Zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle napisał ten głupi list rano. Matka bardzo dobrze wiedziała, jak skutecznie zniechęcić go do uprawiania seksu. Miał ochotę solidnie walnąć się w głowę i bardziej skupić na jej lekko rozchylonej pod szyją bluzce, a nie eliksirze antykoncepcyjnym.

– Z kim idziesz na bal? – Evans niespodziewanie pojawiła się przy jego boku. Nie miał pojęcia o co jej chodzi, o jakim balu mówi i dlaczego dosiada się do niego jakby byli jakimiś starymi znajomymi. Spojrzał na nią, jak na idiotkę. – Coś taki zamyślony, Sev? – Zdenerwował go jej swobodny ton i zastanawiał się czego znowu od niego chce. Dopiero co uważała go za nic niewartego szczura, a teraz grucha sobie przy nim w najlepsze.

– Planowałem zaprosić Pottera. Podobno do twarzy mu w różowym – odparł z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Ale śmieszne. – Lily udała urażoną, ale nie odeszła. – No zdradź z kim idziesz.

– Z dziewczyną, Evans. Nie martw się, nie zamierzam odbić ci chłopaka – burknął, a w duchu gorączkowo zastanawiał się kogo mógłby zaprosić. Do balu było jeszcze kilka miesięcy, ale dla uczniów ostatniego roku był to ostatni moment rozluźnienia przed egzaminami i studiami, i każdy zdawał się już od września mówić tylko o tym.

– James nie jest moim chłopakiem – mruknęła – więc jeśli nie miałbyś z kim iść, to jestem wolna. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

– Już ci powiedziałem, że idę z dziewczyną. – Zaskoczyło go to zaproszenie i w pierwszym odruchu chciał się zgodzić. Jeszcze przez chwilę kusiło go, by jednak przystać na jej propozycję. Lily najwyraźniej czegoś od niego bardzo chciała i był niemal pewien, że tym razem z Gryfonką udałoby mu się zakończyć ten bal tak, jak planował to każdy chłopak z jego roku, ale jeśli miał być wobec siebie uczciwy, to chciał owszem zakończyć bal w łóżku z dziewczyną, ale nie była to Evans. Już nie. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na stół Ravenclaw, ale Sol nie było już w Wielkiej Sali.

– I nie powiesz mi kim jest ta szczęściara? – dopytywała Lily.

– Nie – odparł i bez pożegnania ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Dobrze się domyślił, gdzie ją znajdzie, jednak zaskoczyło go, gdy dostrzegł ją w dziale eliksirów. Na jego szczęście dziewczyna nie należała do najbardziej spostrzegawczych ludzi na świecie, dlatego i tym razem udało mu się niepostrzeżenie zająć swoje poprzednie miejsce i dyskretnie rzucić zaklęcie korespondencji. Ciężko mu było oderwać od niej spojrzenie, gdy z zaciekawieniem wertowała kolejne tomy i po blisko godzinie nie wytrzymał.

„_Gdy się uczysz, też wyglądasz pięknie" – _napisał pospiesznie.

„_Przykro mi, ale dziś nie mam kompletnie czasu" – _odpisała bez większego namysłu.

„_Co pochłania Twój czas i umysł?" _– spytał pomimo widocznego poirytowania, że odciąga ją od nauki.

„_Wywar żywej śmierci. Nie było mnie na zajęciach i mam jedynie teorię z książek, więc jeśli nie wiesz w jaki sposób naciąć korzenie waleriany i pod jakim kątem siekać asfodelusa, to proszę nie zawracaj mi teraz głowy" – _odpowiedziała grzecznie, pomimo widocznego zdenerwowania.

Westchnął w duchu i domyślił, że nikt z jej znajomych nie przygotował dla niej odpowiednich notatek. Warzenie wywaru nie było trudne pod warunkiem, że wiedziało się co i w jaki sposób trzeba zrobić, a w podręczniku był jedynie prosty przepis. Pozwolił, by przez jeszcze chwilę sama spróbowała poszukać w książkach, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że przynajmniej na jedno z zadanych pytań nie znajdzie w nich odpowiedzi. Wyciągnął czysty, biały pergamin i szybko naskrobał dokładny przepis.

„_Zamknij oczy, proszę." – _Dostrzegł jak wzdycha i przez moment przestraszył się, że zabierze książki i poszuka sobie innego miejsca, ale ona rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na rozłożone podręczniki i kręcąc głową zamknęła oczy.

**.: :.**

Tajemniczy, ławkowy pisarz zaczynał ją coraz bardziej drażnić. Nie miała teraz czasu na głupie gierki. Chciała jak najszybciej przygotować się do jutrzejszych lekcji i jeszcze mieć chwilę, by wybrać kilka rysunków do wysłania na konkurs. Miała już opracowany prawie cały przepis, ale nigdzie, w żadnej z ksiąg nie mogła znaleźć tego głupiego kąta siekania i była już zdesperowana, by udać się po odpowiedź do gabinetu Slughorna, gdy podglądacz poprosił, by zamknęła oczy. No tak, gdy zamknie oczy, przepis na Wywar Żywej Śmierci stanie się dla niej jasny niczym słońce, zadrwiła sobie w myślach, ale mimo wszystko wykonała polecenie. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak długo ma trzymać zamknięte powieki i przyszło jej do głowy, że podglądacz chce ją zaskoczyć i coś jej zrobić, dlatego, gdy na szyi poczuła ciepły powiew i lekkie muśnięcie poderwała się przestraszona z miejsca.

Zaśmiała się sama z siebie na myśl o tym, jak głupio teraz musiała wyglądać i z zainteresowaniem sięgnęła po ślicznego, papierowego motyla, który machając skrzydłami leżał na jej notatkach.

„_Rozwiń" – _przeczytała po chwili. Wcale nie chciała go rozwijać, motyl był prześliczny i trudno było go zniszczyć.

„_Nie, jest ładny" – _zaśmiała się.

„_Zrobię Ci drugiego, tego rozwiń." – _Poszerzyła uśmiech czując irytację swojego rozmówcy, ale rozwinęła pergamin.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała, choć dla pewności napisała to także na stoliku. Musiała z rozdrażnieniem stwierdzić, że przepis, który jej podesłał, nieco różnił się od tego, który przed chwilą opracowała i gdyby kierowała się jedynie swoimi notatkami, jej eliksir daleki byłby od doskonałości.

„_Jak mogę Ci się odwdzięczyć?" – _spytała z poważną miną.

„_Mogłabyś się uśmiechnąć" – _odpisał. Z przyjemnością obserwował, jak zmienia się wyraz jej twarzy. Początkowo skupiona przeszukiwała książki i robiła notatki, później zirytowała się na niego, a gdy przeczytała jego notatkę wyraźnie się rozjaśniła. Teraz patrzył, jak uśmiecha się promiennie, chociaż nie wiedziała do kogo.

„_Jesteś skłonna podjąć ryzyko?" – _spytał bez większego zastanowienia.

„_Zależy ile mogę stracić" – _odpisała równie szybko.

„_A gdybym zaprosił Cię na bal?"_ – Serce zabiło mu nieco mocniej w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź i z napięciem obserwował jej twarz.

„_Dlaczego?" – _Zaskoczyła go.

„_Co dlaczego?" – _odparł po chwili namysłu.

„_Dlaczego naprawiłeś mój teleskop?" – _Przeklinał się w myślach od najgorszych kretynów, gdy uświadomił sobie, że pisząc notatkę do przepisu na Wywar Żywej Śmierci nie użył zaklęcia i z powodzeniem mogła rozpoznać ten sam charakter pisma, jakim sporządził dla niej wówczas liścik. Jednak nie była tak słabo spostrzegawcza, jak myślał.

„_Bo lubię patrzeć na Ciebie, gdy spoglądasz w niebo i uwielbiam Twój uśmiech. Nie podobało mi się, że byłaś smutna" – _wyznał, jak mu się wydawało szczerze, choć w pierwotnym zamyśle było trochę inaczej.

„_Gdybyś zaprosił mnie na bal, wydaje mi się, że mogłabym jedynie zyskać, więc nie widzę tu ryzyka." – _Odpowiedź na właściwe pytanie pojawiła się po chwili na jego ławce.

„_Ryzykujesz nie wiedząc z kim pójdziesz" _– wyjaśnił.

„_Jeśli mnie zaprosisz, pójdę z kimś, kto troszczy się o mój uśmiech." – _Zamarł czytając odpowiedź i poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza. Matka miała rację i zastanowił się, czy jest skłonny całkowicie zrezygnować z Lily. Był pewien, że jeśli zaprosi Solem na bal to wcale nie będzie chciał jej już wypuścić, a z pewnością nie będzie chciał jej zranić. Początkowo nie sądził, że będzie skłonna się zgodzić i teraz bał się co będzie, gdy ona dowie się kim jest. Co jeśli zobaczy go w dzień balu i ucieknie przed nim, wyśmieje? Była piękna i mądra, a on … wszystkie ładne dziewczyny jakie znał, lubiły go jedynie, gdy potrzebowały jego pomocy w nauce, a znakomita większość nie chciała nawet na niego spojrzeć. Lily należała do tych, które wciąż czegoś od niego chciały, ale nigdy niczego nie otrzymał w zamian. Nie chciał być wykorzystanym po raz kolejny, a jeszcze bardziej nie chciał, by po raz kolejny jakaś dziewczyna go zraniła. Nie był skłonny tak zaryzykować. Oczami wyobraźni widział jaki ubaw mieliby Huncwoci, gdyby wystawiła go w dzień balu albo wyśmiała przy wszystkich.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Czy chcę zaryzykować?"_


	4. Czy chcę zaryzykować?

_**ROZDZIAŁ 4**_

„_**Czy chcę zaryzykować?"**_

Zebrał w sobie całą odwagę i miał już po prostu podejść i zaprosić ją na bal wprost, gdy usłyszał jej szept tuż przy uchu:

– Oczekujesz, że ja zaryzykuję, gdy sam boisz się zaryzykować? – Zaklął w myślach, że pozwolił sobie tak bardzo zamyślić. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w jej zielone, piękne oczy. – Nic nie szkodzi. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy nic nie odpowiedział. – I tak nie spodziewałam się, że ktokolwiek mnie zaprosi. – Wciąż nie potrafił nic odpowiedzieć tylko tępo wpatrywał się w jej posmutniałą twarz. – Dziękuję, ten teleskop wiele dla mnie znaczy. – Spoważniała, a on nadal nie był w stanie otworzyć ust. Świat mu zawirował, a w brzuchu poczuł tysiące skrzydlatych stworzeń, gdy delikatnie musnęła jego spierzchnięte wargi swoimi. – Przepraszam. – Nerwowo chwyciła się za usta i chciała uciec, ale zatrzymał ją łapiąc za nadgarstek. Nie puszczając jej dłoni, drugą ręką objął delikatnie jej twarz i zbliżył do niej swoje usta. Musnął delikatnie jej wargi, po czym przywarł do nich nieco pewniej, przyciskając ją do siebie. Na całym ciele poczuł niesamowite dreszcze. Po raz pierwszy całował dziewczynę w taki sposób. Lily dała mu kilka razy całusa, ale to się już nie liczyło. Tylko ona była ważna i na Merlina, chciał zaryzykować, czuł, że dla niej był skłonny na wszystko, na każde ryzyko. Była tego warta. Nawet gdyby za chwilę miała go spoliczkować i nigdy już więcej nie pozwolić mu zbliżyć się do siebie, warto było zaryzykować dla tych ust, dla słodyczy tego pocałunku.

Poczuł jak delikatnie zaciska palce na jego dłoni i odważył się leciutko musnąć językiem jej dolną wargę. Nie miał pojęcia jak całować, nigdy nie czytał książek, których bohaterowie się całują i kompletnie poddał się instynktowi. Śmielej przejechał językiem po jej wargach i spróbował je leciutko rozchylić. Poddała mu się i po chwili, wolną ręką objęła go nieco niezgrabnie za szyję. Wplótł palce w jej loki i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, jak bardzo przyjemne są w dotyku. Powoli muskał jej język swoim, a ona zaskoczyła go odwzajemniając tę pieszczotę. Miał ochotę skakać z radości i nosić ją na rękach. Za nic nie chciał teraz tego przerywać i w myślach szukał sposobu, by zatrzymać ją przy sobie jak najdłużej, ale po chwili sama oderwała się nieśmiało od niego i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Przygryzła lekko dolną wargę i nie oglądając się na nic uciekła.

Przeklinał w duchu wszystkich czworo założycieli, gdy stał pod drzwiami jej dormitorium nie mogąc wejść. Zaskoczyła go, gdy uciekła i jak oprzytomniał, nie było już szans by mógł ją dogonić. Zebrał ze stolika jej notatki, spakował torbę i z zamiarem oddania własności ruszył do wieży Ravenclaw. Jak na złość żaden z Krukonów akurat nie zamierzał wychodzić przed ciszą nocną i dopiero po dobrych kilkunastu minutach udało mu się złapać jakąś zbłąkaną drugoroczną i prosić, by zawołała Solem.

– Amelio, myślałam, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką – zawodziła Solem, gdy młodsza koleżanka powiadomiła ją o wizycie wysokiego bruneta z jej torbą.

– Bo jestem i dlatego sama pójdziesz odebrać swoją własność. Ja mam jeszcze esej z transmutacji do skończenia – odparła z zadowoleniem przyjaciółka.

– To ci zajmie tylko chwilę – błagała. – Weźmiesz tylko od niego moją torbę i wrócisz. Pomogę ci nawet z tym esejem.

– Nie potrzebuję pomocy, a ty sama sobie idź po torbę – śmiała się Amelia. – Sol, pocałował cię. Wielkie mi rzeczy.

– Ale nie masz pojęcia jak pocałował – odparła ze złością.

– Pewnie, że nie, ale myślę, że nie chcesz bym poszła i poprosiła go, by mi pokazał – Amelia zaśmiewała się z niej w najlepsze.

Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego uciekła z biblioteki. W dodatku zostawiła tam swoje notatki, eseje potrzebne na jutrzejsze zajęcia i teczkę z rysunkami. Gdy dotknął jej warg swoimi, poczuła jakby świat stanął na głowie. Całe jej ciało przeszywały przyjemne dreszcze i miała nadzieję, że ta chwila będzie trwała bez końca. Nigdy wcześniej nie całowała się z chłopakiem w taki sposób. Raz czy dwa cmoknęła kiedyś Remusa w policzek i on odwzajemnił jej gest kilka razy, ale to wszystko. Nigdy jej ust nie pieścił język żadnego chłopaka, a gdy wplótł palce w jej włosy czuła, jakby sięgnęła nieba. Nie spodziewała się po Severusie takiej delikatności i nieco ją zaskoczył tym pocałunkiem.

Nie od początku wiedziała, że to właśnie on do niej pisze, ale po analizie tego na co zwracała jej uwagę Amelia, z każdą kolejną wiadomością, utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że to właśnie Severus. Czuła jego obecność w pobliżu. Nie był tak bardzo dyskretny, jak mu się zdawało i nie spodziewał się, że zlokalizuje go po kierunku wiatru jaki wytworzył motyl, którego jej posłał. Początkowo nie chciała go w ogóle demaskować, ale gdy dość długo nie odpowiadał, postanowiła sprawdzić co się stało. Chciała się też przekonać, czy faktycznie chce ją zaprosić na bal, czy tylko się z niej naśmiewa i w pierwszej chwili skłaniała się ku temu drugiemu, ale gdy chwycił jej usta w posiadanie nie była tego już taka pewna.

– Jeśli stracę dziś cnotę, to ty będziesz za to odpowiedzialna – warknęła do koleżanki.

Westchnęła głośno i z obrażoną miną ubrała sweterek. Potrzebowała swojej torby, a on przecież nie będzie tam stał w nieskończoność.

– Cześć – szepnęła cicho widząc go opartego o ścianę. – Podobno masz coś mojego.

– Cześć – odpowiedział równie cicho. – Zostawiłaś to w bibliotece. Pomyślałem, że ci się przyda. – Wyciągnął do niej jej tobołek. – Ciężka. Nosisz tam wszystkie swoje książki?

– Nie, wszystkie się nie zmieściły, ale lubię mieć kilka przy sobie – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Dziękuję – mruknęła i chciała odebrać swoją własność, ale cofnął rękę z torbą. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Tym razem bez całusa? – spytał z wysoko uniesioną brwią. Przygryzła dolną wargę i zaczerwieniła się po czubek głowy. – Przepraszam – zreflektował się po chwili. – Nie chciałem cię zawstydzić, to było … miłe i zaskakujące. – Solem stała przed nim z wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemi i kompletnie nie wiedziała ani co ma teraz zrobić, ani co powiedzieć. Jedyne czego teraz pragnęła to zabrać swoją torbę i uciec do pokoju. – Skusisz się na krótki spacer? – zapytał ku jej zaskoczeniu.

– Za chwilę cisza nocna – odparła cichutko.

– Znam miejsce, w którym nikt nas nie przyłapie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco, a ona pokiwała leciutko głową na zgodę.

Zbliżali się już do schodów, gdy poczuła jak chwyta ją za rękę. Zerknęła na niego i nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła.

– Dokąd idziemy? – odważyła się po chwili spytać.

– Potrafisz dochować tajemnicy? – spytał zatrzymując się nagle i spojrzał na nią z uwagą.

– Jeśli mi jakąś powierzysz, możesz być pewien, że będzie bezpieczna – odparła z powagą.

– W takim razie po prostu zaufaj mi i chodź – zaśmiał się.

Nie odeszli daleko od wieży Ravenclaw, ale musieli wspiąć się aż na siódme piętro i Solem zaczynała wątpić, czy aby na pewno nikt ich nie nakryje podczas ciszy nocnej. Nie to jednak zaprzątało teraz jej myśli. Ciekawość dokąd zaprowadzi ją Severus i to czego od niej chce była o wiele silniejsza niż strach przed ewentualnym szlabanem. Zaskoczył ją, gdy nagle się zatrzymał, nakazał jej poczekać i przechadzał się wzdłuż korytarza w tę i z powrotem. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że zwariował, ale gdy w ścianie ukazały się drzwi, oniemiała.

Chwycił ją za rękę i wciągnął do pokoju. Pomieszczenie nie było zbyt wielkie, ale musiała przyznać, że wnętrze było bardzo przytulne. Na ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi znajdował się spory kominek, przed którym ułożony był stos poduszek. Trzy ściany pomalowane były na granatowo, a ta z paleniskiem wyłożona była cegłami. Pod sufitem unosiły się malutkie świece, co w połączeniu z ledwie drgającym ogniem w kominku dawało bardzo intymny nastrój.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem.

– Zastanów się czy czegoś ci teraz potrzeba – nakazał zamiast odpowiedzieć.

Pomyślała, że całość świetnie dopełniałby kalendarz księżycowy i po chwili dostrzegła w rogu pokoju dokładnie taki, jaki miała u siebie w domu.

– Pokój życzeń? – Nie dowierzała. – Myślałam, że on jest tylko legendą. Jak go znalazłeś? – Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– To kolejna z moich tajemnic i może kiedyś ci ją zdradzę, ale nie dziś. – Uśmiechnął się i ponownie złapał ją za rękę ciągnąc na stos poduszek.

Początkowo, gdy czekał na nią pod wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów, nie planował jej nigdzie zabierać. Chciał oddać jej torbę, zapytać czy pójdzie z nim na bal i grzecznie się pożegnać. Jednak, gdy ją zobaczył na progu, tak słodko zarumienioną, zapragnął spędzić z nią nieco więcej czasu tego wieczoru. Chciał też dowiedzieć się dlaczego uciekła. Nie miał pojęcia czy zrobił coś nie tak, czy pocałunek nie sprawił jej przyjemności, a może fakt, że to on ją całował jej nie odpowiadał. Do ciszy nocnej zostało już jedynie pół godziny i jedynym bezpiecznym, i odpowiednim do takich rozmów miejscem wydawał mu się pokój życzeń. Nigdy nikogo tam nie zabrał ani nikomu o nim nie mówił. Nawet Lily nie wiedziała, że jest w zamku miejsce, do którego czasem uciekał, gdzie zdarzało mu się ćwiczyć warzenie eliksirów albo jedynie posiedzieć w samotności. Solem była pierwszą, z którą zapragnął podzielić się swoim sekretem i czuł się dziwnie spokojny powierzając go jej. Widział zaskoczenie i zachwyt malujące się na jej twarzy, i od razu wiedział, że to był dobry pomysł, by przyprowadzić ją tutaj.

– Dlaczego uciekłaś? – spytał chwytając jej małą dłoń. – Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – Spuściła głowę i bawiła się rąbkiem swojego swetra jedną ręką, ale drugą wciąż pozwala mu lekko ściskać. – Przepraszam – wyszeptał, gdy nie zareagowała.

– Nie, to nie twoja wina – odezwała się po chwili podrywając do góry głowę i spoglądając mu w oczy.

– To co się stało? Jesteś zła na mnie za ten pocałunek? Za coś innego? – dopytywał.

– Nie jestem na ciebie zła – odparła cichutko. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu widząc jak się czerwieni. Wyglądała niezwykle uroczo z lekkim rumieńcem. – Ja, przepraszam – wydukała w końcu. – Nie miałam pojęcia co zrobić, nigdy wcześniej … – urwała pochylając ponownie głowę. Domyślał się jedynie co chciała mu powiedzieć i musiał przyznać, że był mocno zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że to był jej pierwszy pocałunek. Nie, żeby wcześniej zauważył ją z jakimś chłopakiem innym niż Lupin, ale była ładna i wiedział, że ma także innych adoratorów. Zawahał się przez chwilę i delikatnie uniósł jej podbródek zmuszając, by na niego spojrzała.

– Nie podobało ci się? – spytał niepewnie, czym wywołał jeszcze większy rumieniec.

– Sprawiałam wrażenie jakby mi się nie podobało? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– To było zaskakujące, ale przyjemne. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Siedzieli w ciszy, spoglądając sobie głęboko w oczy.

– Pisałem prawdę – odrzekł po chwili. – Jesteś piękna. – Otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. – Pójdziesz ze mną na bal?

– Jesteś skłonny zaryzykować? – zaśmiała się.

– Tak – odpowiedział jej poważnie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy obydwoje myślą o tym samy, ale był skłonny zaryzykować. Teraz, gdy na nią patrzył, gdy trzymał ją za rękę zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej był zakochany. Uczucie, jakim darzył Evans przeminęło z pierwszym spojrzeniem Solem i z każdą spędzoną z nią minutą nabierał pewności, że Lily była jedynie zauroczeniem. Niezdrowym, wysysającym z niego energię, ale tylko zauroczeniem. Solem nie była lekiem, ani przynętą, była pierwszą dziewczyną, która skradła jego serce, pierwszą, której to serce chciał ofiarować. I tak, był skłonny zaryzykować. Dla niej, swoje serce i swoją duszę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Tonął w jej spojrzeniu i wydawało mu się, że za chwilę straci oddech. Miał wrażenie, że w pokoju słychać bicie jego serca i przyspieszony oddech. Nie wytrzymał. Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru zbliżył do niej swoje usta i pocałował ją. Delikatnie, ostrożnie. Nie chciał jej spłoszyć tym razem. Chciał, by czuła taką samą przyjemność z tej bliskości, jaką on odczuwał. Ulżyło mu, gdy oddała pocałunek i kiedy tylko leciutko przejechał językiem po jej pełnych wargach, uchyliła je i pozwoliła, by z każdą sekundą pogłębiał pieszczotę badając wnętrze jej ust. Niesamowitą przyjemność sprawiło mu, gdy z nieśmiałością otarła swoim językiem o jego i po chwili już bez skrępowania poznawały się nawzajem. Wplótł palce w jej włosy i leciutko ułożył ją na poduszkach, nie odrywając się od jej warg. Smakowała wybornie; jaśminową herbatą i cynamonem. Objęła go za szyję i delikatnie przyciągnęła do siebie. Zatracał się w tym pocałunku coraz bardziej i z każdym muśnięciem jej języka pragnął coraz więcej, a ona na coraz więcej mu pozwalała. Jęknęła cichutko, gdy w końcu przerwali pocałunek. Przywarł do niej swym czołem i nie śmiał mrugnąć, gdy spoglądała w jego oczy.

– Od początku wiedziałaś? – spytał.

– Nie, właściwie to dopiero dziś się domyśliłam – odparła. – Severus, dziękuję za naprawę teleskopu. – Uśmiechnęła się i wyswobadzając z jego uścisku usiadła. – Wiem ile kosztują nowe części …

– Sol. – Nie miał pojęcia jak ją powstrzymać. Nie chciał, by oddawał mu pieniądze, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że nie może czuć się komfortowo z myślą, jak bardzo wykosztował się dla niej. – Możemy teraz o tym nie mówić? – spytał poważnie, na co lekko przytaknęła. – Wciąż nie odpowiedziałaś. Pójdziesz ze mną na bal?

– Z przyjemnością – zaśmiała się i pozwoliła, by ponownie położył ją na poduszkach. – O czym myślałeś, gdy wzywałeś pokój?

– O miejscu, w którym będziesz czuła się dobrze i gdzie będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać – odparł. – Trochę się obawiałem różowych ścian i puszystych poduszek, ale to miejsce bardzo mi się podoba.

– Mi też. Dziękuję, że pokazałeś mi ten pokój. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Severus, czy to co pisałeś w bibliotece, czy …

– Tak, Solem. Wszystko co napisałem było prawdą – wyznał. – Uwielbiam twój uśmiech i uważam, że jesteś śliczna. – Z lekkim zawahaniem, ale odważył się pogładzić jej policzek. Zaklął w myślach widząc na swych palcach plamy po skarabeuszach, które tłukł dziś do eliksiru. Ostrożnie ujęła jego dłoń i splotła z nim swoje palce.

– Masz ładne dłonie – szepnęła gładząc palcem wierzch jego ręki. W pierwszym momencie myślał, że żartuje i chciał się wyrwać z jej uścisku, ale dotykała go z taką delikatnością, że uwierzył w jej słowa.

– Zapomniałbym – mruknął i z ociąganiem odsunął od niej. Sięgnął do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej rysunek, który znalazł wcześniej pod jej stolikiem. – Znalazłem go wczoraj w bibliotece. – Zaczerwieniła się, gdy dostrzegła, który z jej rysunków wpadł w jego ręce i zawstydzona schowała go z resztą swoich prac. – Mógłbym zobaczyć inne? – Z cichym westchnieniem sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła gruby szkicownik.

Czuł jej spojrzenie na swojej twarzy, gdy przeglądał jej rysunki i ciężko mu było ukryć podziw. Jej prace były niewiarygodne. Widział rumieńce na jej policzkach, gdy oglądał szkice, na których narysowała jego.

– Mówiłam, że warzysz z pasją – szepnęła jakby na usprawiedliwienie, gdy podziwiał kolejny rysunek, który przedstawiał go podczas wspólnego szlabanu. Odłożył na bok szkice i ponownie tego wieczoru nie mógł powstrzymać się przed pocałowaniem jej.

– Byłem przekonany, że twoją pasją jest astronomia. – Spojrzał na nią, nie mogąc ukryć zachwytu. Cmoknął jej usta i przyciągnął ją do siebie, mocno przytulając.

– Bo jest – odpowiedziała opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. – Cierpię chyba na syndrom zbyt wielu zainteresowań – zaśmiała się.

– Co lubisz? – Pogładził lekko jej ramię i uśmiechem zachęcił do odpowiedzi.

– Astronomia jest chyba na pierwszym miejscu – zaczęła – ale tylko kawałeczek za nią jest rysunek i malarstwo. Chciałabym kiedyś nauczyć się magi sztuk plastycznych, ale kursy są bardzo drogie i nie wiem czy kiedyś mi się to uda. No i niewielu czarodziejów jest na nie przyjmowanych, a ja szczerze wątpię bym była wystarczająco dobra – zaśmiała się, ale on patrzył na nią z powagą wsłuchując się w jej słowa. – Ostatnio mój wolny czas pochłaniają zaklęcia. – Zawahała się przez chwilę. – Mogę ci zaufać? – Spojrzała na niego z powagą, a on lekko kiwnął głową. Wyciągnęła z torby swoje notatki i pokazała mu co dotychczas udało jej się odkryć. Z dużym zaciekawieniem przeglądał sporządzone przez nią mapy nieba i częściowo naniesione na nie wzory zaklęć. – Spójrz – wskazała jeden z pergaminów – siła zaklęć nie wzrasta proporcjonalnie do naładowania mocy czarodzieja, który rzuca zaklęcie, ale rzuca się w oczy zależność układu planet i gwiazd względem ziemi lub słońca. Zaklęcia czysto ofensywne zyskują na sile, gdy osoba urodzona w noc czwartej kwarty rzuci je … – opowiadała z niezwykłą pasją o swoich doświadczeniach, a on nie był pewien, czy skupić się tym co mówi, czy na tym w jaki sposób. Patrzył na nią z nieukrywanym podziwem i z przyjemnością spijał słowa z jej ust.

– Ciekaw jestem czy warzenie niektórych eliksirów zależne jest od układu nieba – powiedział z zamyśleniem, gdy przerwała.

– Myślę, że może być podobnie jak w przypadku zaklęć. – Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. – Ciebie to wcale nie interesuje. – Dostrzegł spory rumieniec na jej policzkach.

– Sol, wręcz przeciwnie – zapewnił ją. – Kompletnie nie znam się na astronomii. Z numerologią radzę sobie całkiem dobrze, ale na zajęciach u Sinistry byłem tylko przez jeden semestr. Chociaż to niezwykle ciekawe co mówisz, połowy pojęć, które wspominasz ja po prostu nie znam – wyznał szczerze. – Sol, a magia bezróżdżkowa? Jest jakaś szczególna zależność? I co z zaklęciami rzucanymi niewerbalnie?

– Severus, spokojnie – zaśmiała się. – Naprawdę nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na badania. Skupiłam się na zaklęciach ofensywnych rzucanych przy pomocy różdżki. Żeby dokładnie określić zależność, muszę je odpowiednio uszeregować, zbadać wpływ użytej różdżki i dopiero wyciągnąć konkretne wnioski. W przyszłym tygodniu mam seminarium z profesorem Flitwickiem, chciałabym mu pokazać swój projekt. Nie jest jeszcze gotowy, ale nie chcę też tracić czasu, gdyby okazało się to bzdurą.

– To niesamowite co robisz. – Spojrzał na nią z zachwytem. – Sol, Solem … masz piękne imię – westchnął.

– Mój tata tuż po moich narodzinach stwierdził, że jestem słońcem jego życia i tak już zostało – opowiedziała mu pokrótce historię swego imienia.

Czas stanął dla nich w miejscu. Rozmawiali o wszystkim; o swoich zainteresowaniach, pasjach i zajęciach, na które uczęszczają i planach na przyszłość. Nie mógł uwierzyć z jak szczerym zaciekawieniem wypytywała go o szczegóły jego prac z eliksirów i kompletnie nie przeszkadzało jej mówienie o konserwacji różnych niezbyt przyjemnych ingrediencji. Przez cały czas trzymała go leciutko za rękę i ani razu nie wzdrygnęła się, gdy dotykał jej swoimi palcami. Była zupełnie inna niż Lily. W magiczny sposób potrafiła sprawić, że otworzył się przed nią. Nie czuł już strachu przed odrzuceniem, nie bał się, że go wyśmieje. Była szczera, otwarta i tak bardzo piękna, że z coraz większym trudem powstrzymywał się, by jej przez cały ten czas nie całować. Była niewinna i to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Był pewien, że nigdy nie była w intymnej sytuacji z żadnym chłopakiem i kusiło go przez chwilę, by o to zapytać, ale wówczas i sam musiałby się przyznać, że nigdy z żadną dziewczyną nie był.

Uśmiechnął się widząc jak próbuje stłumić ziewnięcie i z ociąganiem zerknął na zegarek. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że dochodziła trzecia. Bardzo nie chciał teraz się z nią rozstawać, w ogóle nie chciał jej już wypuszczać z ramion i kombinował co zrobić, by częściej chciała spędzać z nim czas. Pogładził ją leciutko po policzku, a ona chwyciła jego dłoń w swoją i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– Chyba powinniśmy wracać do dormitorium. – Westchnęła. Czuła zmęczenie i coraz mocniej jej organizm domagał się snu. Obawiała się, że jeśli teraz opadnie na te miękkie poduszki i jeśli on chwyci ją w raniona, to bez trudu zaśnie. Nie chciała się z nim teraz rozstawać. Zadziwiało ją z jaką pasją potrafił mówić o swoich zainteresowaniach. Nawet przez moment nie czuła czegoś odrażającego w ślinie muchy, którą wykorzystywał do jednego z eliksirów, nad którymi od dłuższego czasu pracował, ani w nowatorskich sposobach konserwacji organów wewnętrznych niemagicznych stworzeń, wykorzystywanych przy warzeniu. Gdy mówił, gdy ją obejmował, całował, świat za drzwiami dla niej nie istniał. Chciała by ta chwila trwała wieczność.

– Moglibyśmy się tutaj czasem spotkać i nie tylko tutaj? – spytał pochylając głowę. Ulżyło jej, gdy usłyszała te słowa. Obawiała się nieco, że nie miał z kim pójść na bal i dlatego ją tutaj zaprosił, ale teraz była pewna, że on, podobnie jak ona chce czegoś więcej.

– Bardzo miło spędziłam dzisiejszy wieczór i z przyjemnością powtórzę go niejeden raz – odpowiedziała grzecznie i po chwili poczuła jak rumieniec wpływa na jej policzki.

– Jesteś moją dziewczyną? – Solem poderwała głowę spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie spodziewała się, że chciałby by była. Pocałował ją, owszem i wyglądało na to, że spędzanie z nią czasu sprawia mu przyjemność, ale nie sądziła, że chce czegoś więcej niż przyjaźni. Poczuła jak jej serce przyspiesza.

– Chciałbyś bym była? – zapytała nieśmiało z obawą jaką odpowiedź może uzyskać.

– Bardzo – odparł z pewnością w głosie. Ciężko jej było powstrzymać uśmiech i chyba dostrzegł jak kąciki jej ust leciutko wędrują do góry.

– Co to oznacza? – Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

– Że będę mógł cię jeszcze raz pocałować, a później następny – zaśmiał się widząc jak jej zdradziecki rumieniec się pogłębił i leciutko pogładził ją po policzku. – Że pozwolisz mi chwytać się za rękę na korytarzu i będę mógł patrzeć, jak oglądasz niebo i rysujesz. I bezkarnie będę mógł wpatrywać się w twoją twarz z nadzieją, że się uśmiechniesz. Jest jeszcze coś – zawahał się – pozwolisz mi siadać przy swoim stoliku w bibliotece i czasem przeszkadzać ci w nauce. – Roześmiała się słysząc te słowa.

– Jesteś moim chłopakiem? – spytała w odpowiedzi.

– A chciałabyś? – Ścisnął mocno jej dłonie.

– Tak – szepnęła nieśmiało.

– A co to oznacza? – spytał z przekorą.

– Że pocałujesz mnie raz jeszcze i później następny – nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu – że będziesz chwytał mnie za rękę, nawet wtedy, gdy nie będziemy sami i wyczarujesz mi jeszcze papierowe motyle, obiecałeś dziś w bibliotece. – Spojrzał na nią łagodnie i leciutko ścisnął jej dłoń. – I mógłbyś mnie też czasem przytulić i objąć, gdybyś chciał – dodała pospiesznie. – Chciałabym, byś opowiadał mi o tym co robisz, co lubisz, o swoich projektach i chciałabym też popatrzeć jak warzysz, nie tyko na szlabanie. Mógłbyś mnie tego nauczyć?

– Chciałabyś? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Bardzo, Slughorn nie jest najlepszym nauczycielem i chyba nie za bardzo mnie lubi – westchnęła. – Bo nie bardzo miałaś chęć udzielać się w jego dziwnym klubie – wyjaśnił.

– Nie widzę dla siebie miejsca w dziwnych, pozornie elitarnych klubach. Wolę towarzystwo przyjaciół i gwiazd, a nie udających mądrzejszych niż są, snobów – mruknęła. Chodzenie na proszone kolacje do profesora eliksirów z grupą wybranych uczniów, nie bardzo były w jej guście. Nie była przekonana o czystości zamiarów Slughorna i za każdym razem, gdy ją zapraszał miała wrażenie, że kryje się za tym jakiś podstęp, że on od niej czegoś chce. Wśród jego wybrańców nie było nikogo, kogo choćby w najmniejszym stopniu lubiła. Zaśmiał się głośno na jej słowa i po chwili przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. – Nie wiem dlaczego jemu tak bardzo zależy na moim towarzystwie – dodała po chwili. – Nie mam bogatych rodziców ani sławnych przodków.

– Myślę, że dostrzega twój potencjał – odparł z pewnością w głosie. – Jednak w pełni podzielam twoje zdanie. Mnie też niespecjalnie pociągają te kolacje, a Slughorn w istocie nie jest najlepszym nauczycielem i jeśli naprawdę byś chciała mógłbym ci pokazać kilka sztuczek z eliksirów.

– Mógłbyś, naprawdę? – Solem nie dowierzała. – Mogłabym patrzeć, jak warzysz? Pozwolisz mi siebie rysować? A może mogłabym ci czasem pomóc? Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu ci nie dorównuję w eliksirach, ale nie jestem taka najgorsza, a to co mówiłeś o eliksirach konserwujących i sposobie na ucieranie żądła żądlibąka … przepraszam. – Zaczerwieniła się widząc jego rozbawioną minę i przeklinała w myślach od najgorszych za brak wyczucia, kiedy skończyć gadać. Niespodziewanie chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i czule pocałował.

– Nie wiem dlaczego chcesz mnie rysować, ale jeżeli sprawi ci to przyjemność, możesz to robić kiedy chcesz – wyszeptał jej do ucha. – Byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdybym mógł ci pokazać swoją pracę i byłbym bardziej niż szczęśliwy, gdybyś chciała warzyć ze mną. Mogę ci też pokazać co zrobić z żądlibąkami i trującymi roślinami, by nie raniły cię tak jak poprzednio tentakule. – Uśmiechnął się i ponownie czule musnął jej usta. – Muszę cię jednak ostrzec, że sporo składników zostawia dość nieprzyjemne plamy na skórze. – Westchnął i zawstydzony spojrzał na swoje palce.

– Nieprzyjemne? Czy są bolesne? Merlinie nie sądziłam, że to może cię boleć. Przepraszam. Mogłeś powiedzieć, że to cię boli nie dotykałabym ich. – Znowu nie potrafiła zatrzymać się w porę.

– Nie boli i – zawahał się – było mi miło, gdy ich dotykałaś. Bardzo. – Spojrzał na nią z krzywym uśmiechem. – Tylko moje dłonie wyglądają dość …

– Jak dłonie kogoś oddającego się swoim pasjom? – przerwała mu. – Musisz kiedyś zobaczyć moje, jak maluję – zaśmiała się i sięgnęła po swoją teczkę z rysunkami. Wyciągnęła kilka przedstawiających go przy pracy i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że ona naprawdę nie widzi nic odrażającego w jego palcach. Nie miał pojęcia co nim kieruje, ale ponownie nie mógł się powstrzymać i lekko chwytając jej twarz musnął jej usta swoimi. Po chwili przywarł do nich nieco mocniej i delikatnie pogłębił pocałunek. Z każdym kolejnym był coraz śmielszy i wydawało mu się, że i jej sprawia to przyjemność. Poczuł przyjemne dreszcze, gdy objęła go za szyję i mocno ją do siebie przyciskając zaczął całować z pasją i namiętnością. Jego oddech wyraźnie przyspieszył i obawiał się, że bicie jego serca będzie słyszalne w całym zamku. Westchnęła cichutko, gdy rozłączyli swe wargi, ale nie wypuścił jej jeszcze ze swych ramion. Odważył się przytrzymać ją trochę dłużej i mocno do siebie przytulić. Z ulgą odnotował, że lekko oddała się tej rozkoszy opierając swą głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Bardzo bym chciał być twoim chłopakiem – wyszeptał jej wprost do ucha, na co ona jeszcze mocniej do niego przywarła.

**.: :.**

Z niepokojem obserwował jej twarz podczas śniadania. Uśmiechała się do niego tuż przed otwarciem listu, który przyniosła jej sowa i zaczął się poważnie martwić, gdy z każdym czytanym przez nią zdaniem, jej twarz poważniała. Dostrzegł jak przyjaciółka mocno ją obejmuje i najwyraźniej próbowała ją pocieszyć strojąc przed nią jakieś głupie miny.

Ostatnie tygodnie, oprócz zajęć, spędził praktycznie w jej towarzystwie. Pokazał jej starą pracownię eliksirów, w której opiekun jego domu, pozwalał mu warzyć eliksiry i z zadowoleniem oglądał podziw na jej twarzy, gdy przedstawiał jej swoje projekty. Ona natomiast z rozmarzeniem opowiadała mu o gwiazdach i namawiała, żeby spróbował obserwacji przez jej teleskop. Ani przez chwilę, nie żałował, że go dla niej naprawił i z dużym ociąganiem przyjął pieniądze za części. Obiecał sobie jednak, że w całości przeznaczy je na prezent gwiazdkowy dla niej. Wciąż mówiła o jakimś ładnym steganografie i wymyślił, że to właśnie dla niej kupi. Zachwycała się nim tak bardzo, że przez dość długi czas myślał, że to jakaś jedna z tych magicznych rzeczy, które używają dziewczyny w swoich szafach do zmian koloru lub kroju sukienek, ale na szczęście w porę zorientował się, że to przyrząd do zapisywania zaklęć według jakiegoś narzuconego klucza.

Sporo też czasu spędzali w pokoju życzeń. Dużo rozmawiali, ale też pozwalała mu się całować i obejmować, i musiał przyznać, że ta forma spędzania czasu podobała mu się chyba najbardziej. Bez sentymentu porzucał eliksiry, by móc być z nią sam na sam, w miejscu, gdzie nikt ich nie znajdzie i z radością witał jej usta na swoich. Nie odważył się na nic więcej. Jego fantazje wykraczały daleko poza pocałunki, ale nie chciał niczego przyspieszać. Czuł, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie i nie był pewien czy ona jest już gotowa na kolejny etap, dlatego cierpliwie czekał na jakiś znak.

Solem zapanowała nad nim całkowicie. Zapomniał o Evans i teraz już nawet nie pamiętał o co się z nią pokłócił. Jego dziewczyna była inna pod każdym względem. Szanowała go i nie miała nic przeciwko temu, jak spędzał wolny czas. Nie wzdrygała się, gdy pokazywał jej jakieś robaki, które później pomagała mu przygotować do eliksirów i nie narzekała, gdy czasem się zapominał i mówił cały wieczór o swoich projektach. Raz tylko poprosiła go o notatki z eliksirów, ale była wówczas przeziębiona i spędziła cały dzień w skrzydle szpitalnym. Sama zresztą odwdzięczyła się tym samym, kiedy i on się rozchorował. Nie dość, że wszystko dla niego dokładnie skopiowała, to jeszcze wytłumaczyła mu zawiłości pewnych zaklęć maskujących, które były w ostatnim czasie omawiane. Ani przez chwilę nie czuł się przez nią wykorzystany i sam także nie chciał wykorzystywać jej.

Nie miał pojęcia co mogło się stać, dlatego ruszył za nią, gdy tylko podniosła się ze swojego miejsca. Byli umówieni po lekcjach, ale nie chciał czekać.

– Sol. – Zatrzymał ją tuż przed wejściem.

– Severus. – Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok i pozwoliła, by pocałował ją w policzek.

– Co się stało? – Rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie jej koleżance i na jego szczęście Amelia pożegnała się i zostawiła ich samych.

– To nic takiego. – Próbowała go uspokoić, ale nie dał się zwieść. Jej twarz pomimo uśmiechu, wciąż pozostawała smutna.

– I kogo próbujesz oszukać? Co się stało, Słonko? – Objął ją ramieniem i leciutko przytulił.

– Jakiś czas temu wysłałam swoje rysunki na konkurs do jednego z wydawnictw czarodziejskich – zaczęła. – Nagrodą było zlecenie na wykonanie ilustracji do dużej serii książek dla dzieci. Za każdą, w zależności od ilości wykorzystanych, płacili całkiem sporo pieniędzy. Miałam cichą nadzieję, że mi się uda i będę mogła przez cały kolejny semestr, odłożyć przynajmniej na jeden z kursów po szkole. Liczyłam, że może jeśli byliby zadowoleni, przedłużyliby moją umowę na kolejny rok. Ta praca nie wymaga chodzenia do wydawnictwa i myślę, że z powodzeniem mogłabym robić te ilustracje i studiować na dwóch kursach, ale dziś przysłali mi odpowiedź, że owszem moje prace podobają im się, ale nie mogą wziąć udziały w konkursie, gdyż nie ukończyłam jeszcze szkoły i zatrudnienie mnie do tak dużego zlecenia nie jest zgodne z kodeksem pracy, a oni ruszają z wydaniem tych książek już od stycznia. – Posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. Pogładził ją delikatnie po włosach i jeszcze mocniej przytulił. – Szef działu grafików, napisał w tym liście, że chce się ze mną spotkać. Wyznaczył spotkanie na dziś, po kolacji w biurze profesora Flitwicka, także nie wiem, o której będę się mogła z tobą spotkać. Nie gniewasz się?

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Odsunął ją delikatnie od siebie i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Poczekam na ciebie w pokoju – zapewnił. – Sol, Słoneczko, jestem pewien, że docenią twoje prace, a jeśli nie będą mieli żadnej konkretnej propozycji, to z pewnością twój projekt z zaklęć przebije wszystkie inne w walce o stypendium.

– Bardziej martwi mnie pozytywna opinia profesor McGonagall – westchnęła. – Uwzięła się chyba na mnie. Wciąż stawia mi PO za każdą pracę i ja już nie wiem co zrobić, żeby zadowolić ją do tego stopnia, by dostać W.

– Dostałaś PO z ostatniego eseju? Sol, on był więcej niż perfekcyjny – oburzył się. Poprosiła go, by sprawdził go dla niej przed oddaniem i z zazdrością stwierdził, że jest dużo lepszy niż jego, a on bez trudu dostał najwyższą ocenę.

– Jej to powiedz – burknęła.

– Mam dziwne przeczucie, że któryś z jej ulubieńców walczy o to samo stypendium co ty – mruknął.

– Przecież komisja nie ograniczyła liczby stypendiów i ma je dostać każdy, kogo zaakceptują, więc teoretycznie nie zagrażam żadnemu z jej lwiątek. – Spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

– Ale tylko najlepszy dostanie podwójne stypendium – wyjaśnił.

– Tylko, że ona robi wszystko, żebym nie dostała go w ogóle – jęknęła. – Sev, bez tego stypendium nie będę mogła podjąć obydwu kursów i nie mam pojęcia na co się zdecydować.

– Masz jeszcze trzecią i czwartą opcję. – Uśmiechnął się przekornie.

– Rozumiem, że pod trzecią masz na myśli studia malarskie, przyznaję, także je czasem rozpatruję, ale to dla mnie raczej hobby. Chciałabym robić coś pożytecznego, nie tylko twórczego. – Spojrzała na niego z krzywą miną. – A jaka jest niby czwarta opcja?

– Mogłabyś wybrać kurs warzycielski i studiować razem ze mną. – Uniósł do góry brew w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

– Mój drogi, chcesz mnie w niecny sposób wykorzystać jako swoją pomoc w obieraniu pancerzyków żuków błotnych, wmawiając talent do eliksirów? – Spojrzała na niego z groźną miną. – Wiem, że nikt nie robi tego lepiej ode mnie, ale obiecuję pomagać ci z nimi bez względu na to, na jakich kursach będę – zaśmiała się. – Zaczynam od transmutacji, więc lepiej dla mnie żebym się nie spóźniła. – Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę schodów prowadzących do klas.

Widział czujne spojrzenie Evans, gdy zbliżali się do korytarza, w którym musieli się rozstać i wciąż czując jej wzrok, pocałował Solem z czułością w usta. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i już bez oznak smutku ruszyła do klasy McGonagall. Lily przez cały dzień bacznie się mu przyglądała. Nie miał pojęcia czego może od niego chcieć, ale czuł, że jego pierwotny plan zaczyna działać. Do tej pory nie afiszowali się z Solem ze swoim związkiem i dziś był chyba pierwszy raz, gdy pozwolił sobie ją publicznie pocałować. Najwyraźniej, fakt, że i on mógł sobie znaleźć kogoś innego, podziałał na Evans w taki sposób, jaki sobie dokładnie zaplanował. Domyślał się też, że nie podoba jej się, że jest szczęśliwy. Wolałaby zapewne, żeby wciąż się za nią uganiał pisząc za nią eseje i kopiując notatki. Zauważył, że nie za bardzo w ostatnim czasie układa się jej z Potterem. Ten najwyraźniej wolał spędzać czas z kolegami i latając na miotle niż z nią. Widział go też kilka razy w towarzystwie innych dziewczyn i zastanawiał się, czy to prawda, że nie miała z kim iść na bal.

**.: :.**

– Panno Stanley. – Profesor Flitwick powitał ją z uśmiechem, gdy weszła do jego gabinetu. Mężczyzna z wydawnictwa już tam na nią czekał i wstał ze swojego miejsca, żeby się przywitać.

– Henry Mendez – przedstawił się. Z lekkim uśmiechem odwzajemniła grzeczność i usiadła na wskazanym przez profesora miejscu.

– Panno Stanley – zaczął opiekun jej domu – zna pani moje zdanie na temat jej dalszej edukacji. Dość dokładnie zaznajomiłem się z twoim projektem łączonym z zaklęć i astronomii z elementami numerologii i wciąż uważam, że to zaklęcia są kursem jaki powinnaś wybrać po ukończeniu szkoły. Mam nadzieję, że bez większego trudu uzyska pani podwójne stypendium i z powodzeniem pociągnie pani obydwa kursy jakie zamierza wybrać. Wiem też o twoim zamiłowaniu do malarstwa i rysunku, a pan Mendez uświadomił mi dziś, jak dużo mogłabyś osiągnąć w tej dziedzinie, dlatego zgodziłem się, za wcześniejszym porozumieniem z twoimi rodzicami, by przedstawił ci pewną propozycję. – Solem słuchała uważnie co i rusz spoglądając na pana Henry'ego.

– Panno Stanley – wtrącił mężczyzna z wydawnictwa – z ubolewaniem musieliśmy odrzucić pani prace przysłane na konkurs. Powody wyjaśniłem w liście i ufam, że są dla pani zrozumiałe. – Sol lekko przytaknęła głową niepewna dalszego ciągu. – Wydawnictwo jednak, nie chciałoby stracić tak znakomitej okazji do pozyskania utalentowanego rysownika, a tym bardziej wielką stratą dla nas byłoby, gdyby konkurencja sprzątnęła nam panią sprzed nosa. – Uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie. – Po konsultacji z radą wydawnictwa mam dla pani propozycję. – Dziewczyna wyprostowała się w krześle. – Jeśli już dziś zgodzi się pani podpisać z nami umowę na dziesięć lat od ukończenia przez panią studiów, sfinansujemy pani kursy magicznych sztuk plastycznych, a także jeden z wybranych przez panią kursów dodatkowych. Z wcześniejszej rozmowy z pani opiekunem domyślam się, że będą to studia z zaklęć albo astronomia. Pragnę zaznaczyć, że umowa nie będzie na wyłączność. Będzie pani zobowiązana do wykonania określonej ilości ilustracji, nie będzie pani mogła pracować dla żadnego innego wydawnictwa, nie będzie też pani mogła sprzedawać swoich prac plastycznych komuś innemu, bez zgody wydawnictwa jednak będzie pani mogła podjąć inną pracę. Ilość rysunków, jakie będzie pani musiała wykonać w ramach tego stypendium nie będzie szczególnie duża, proszę się nie martwić, z powodzeniem znajdzie pani czas na pracę i życie prywatne.

– Ile ilustracji musiałabym wykonać? – spytała trochę bezmyślnie, oszołomiona propozycją.

– Zakładam, że zobowiążemy panią do jednej książki na trzy miesiące w czasie trwania pani edukacji, co stanowi jakieś dziesięć do dwunastu rysunków, natomiast po studiach chcielibyśmy skrócić czas do półtora - dwóch miesięcy w zależności od grubości książki – wyjaśnił rzeczowym tonem. – Istnieje też możliwość zatrudnienia pani na pełnym etacie i nie ukrywam, na to po cichu liczymy. – Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

– Muszę już dziś zdecydować? – Solem przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. – To znaczy proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć, to bardzo dobra propozycja i mam wielką ochotę podpisać umowę już od razu, jednak rozsądek nakazuje mi chwilę się zastanowić, przeczytać dokładnie umowę, a także powinnam skonsultować to z rodzicami i profesorem Flitwickiem – wyjaśniła swoje wahanie.

– Oczywiście, to zrozumiałe – zaśmiał się. – Także podpisanie umowy, będzie wymagało obecności pani rodziców. Jej kopię pozwoliłem sobie przesłać do nich już dziś, a tutaj zostawiam ją także dla pani. Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak dużo czasu pani potrzebuje?

– Nie wiem kiedy mogłabym porozmawiać z rodzicami, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to była sprawa, którą mogę załatwić korespondencyjnie, a przynajmniej nie chciałabym tego w taki sposób załatwiać.

– Solem – wtrącił się do rozmowy profesor zaklęć – umówiłem się z pani rodzicami na jutro na godzinę dziewiętnastą. – Dziewczyna przytaknęła z szerokim uśmiechem.

– W takim razie panie Mendez, jutro o godzinie dwudziestej będę gotowa, by dać panu odpowiedź – zwróciła się z powagą do starszego mężczyzny. – Naprawdę uważa pan moje prace za dobre? – odważyła się zadać pytanie, które błąkało się w jej głowie przez całe spotkanie.

– Tak, panno Stanley. – Spojrzał na nią uważnie. – Proszę mi wierzyć, że mam dość spore doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie i niewielu z rysowników nadaje się, by posiąść magiczną wiedzę plastyczną. Nie każdy czarodziej może ożywić obraz, nawet jeśli posiada niezwykłą moc. To sztuka, której nauczyć się może niewielu i ja jestem pewien, że pani będzie w stanie ją opanować do perfekcji.

– A jeśli nie dostanę się na kurs magicznej sztuki plastycznej? – spytała zdenerwowana.

– Nie mogę pani zapewnić, że panią przyjmą, bo nie zależy to ode mnie. Jednak, gdybym się pomylił i okaże się, że komisja uniwersytecka nie dostrzeże w pani talentu, całą odpowiedzialność biorę na siebie – zapewnił z ciepłym uśmiechem. – Wydawnictwo nie odbierze pani stypendium i będzie pani mogła wybrać takie dwa kursy jakie pani zechce. Jednak nadal nie będziemy chcieli zrezygnować z pani prac. Nie wszystkie nasze książki wydajemy z magicznymi ilustracjami, tak naprawdę jest ich niewiele. – Solem nieco uspokojona uśmiechnęła się do obydwu mężczyzn i rozluźniła zapadając wygodniej w krześle.

Jeszcze przez chwilę porozmawiała z panem Mendezem na temat jej ewentualnej pracy, tematyce książek jakie miałaby ilustrować, po czym mężczyzna pożegnał się i z prośbą o szybki kontakt następnego dnia udał do wyjścia. Miała ochotę wybiec z gabinetu profesora i czym prędzej podzielić się nowinami z Amelią i Severusem, ale Flitwick zatrzymał ją jeszcze, chcąc omówić projekt, którym podzieliła się z nim kilka dni wcześniej. Przez całą rozmowę nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu i opiekun co chwilę kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Zamiast na gwiazdach i zaklęciach, jedyne nad czym się teraz mogła skupić była jej przyszłość. Zastanawiała się, który z kursów, jako drugi wybrać, gdyby nie otrzymała dodatkowego wsparcia od rady nadzorczej Hogwartu i Ministerstwa, a w razie gdyby jakimś cudem mogła studiować na trzech kierunkach, czy uda jej się jeszcze wówczas znaleźć czas na pracę i życie. Wiedziała, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale jeśli rozpoczęcie jednego z fakultetów przesunęłaby o rok, wówczas była pewna, że uda jej się wszystko ogarnąć. Zwłaszcza, że z astronomii miała dość solidne przygotowanie i nie spodziewała się, że edukacja na wyższym poziomie mogłaby sprawić jej jakieś trudności.

– Panno Stanley? Solem, słuchasz mnie? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją poirytowany głos opiekuna domu.

– Och, przepraszam profesorze. – Spojrzała na niego z niewinnym uśmiechem.

– Twoje opracowanie wydaje mi się dość dokładne. Oczywiście odkryto już wcześniej związek między rzucanym zaklęciem a czasem w jakim zostało rzucone, ale dotychczas nikomu nie udało się udowodnić, że ma na to wpływ układ słoneczny. Nie jestem jednak zbyt biegły z astronomii, więc dopóki nie skończysz swojej pracy, nie będę w stanie ci zbyt wiele pomóc – powtórzył raz jeszcze sprawdzając czy tym razem uważnie go słucha. – Na twoim miejscu zastanowiłbym się jeszcze nad doborem zaklęć. Zdaje mi się, że by potwierdzić dokładnie twą tezę należałoby sięgnąć po bardziej zróżnicowane czary, także te używane w życiu codziennym. – Sol przytaknęła. Co prawda oznaczało to dodatkową pracę, ale teraz już nie była tak bardzo zdeterminowana. Jeśli rodzice zgodzą się na propozycję wydawnictwa nie będzie musiała starać się o wcześniejsze przyznanie jej stypendium. Wymieniła z profesorem jeszcze kilka uwag, polecił jej, którymi czarami powinna się zająć i zalecił następne seminarium w towarzystwie profesor Sinistry.

Od godziny krążył po pokoju życzeń nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Gdy dotarł na miejsce próbował coś najpierw warzyć, ale kompletnie mu nie szło. Nie mógł się też skupić na czytaniu czegokolwiek ani nauce. Jego myśli krążyły wokół niej i jedyne czego chciał to w końcu ją zobaczyć. Nie miał pojęcia czego dotyczyło spotkanie z mężczyzną z wydawnictwa, ale był pewien, że będą to dla niej pomyślne wiadomości. Zamarł, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i Solem cała rozpromieniona wślizgnęła się do pomieszczenia. Szybko ogarnęła wzrokiem pokój i nawet nie próbowała kryć rozbawienia widząc porozkładane po całej podłodze książki, notatniki, porzucone na stoliku ingrediencje i nieuruchomiony kociołek. Z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na wielkie łóżko, które stało w miejscu, gdzie zwykle siadali.

– O czym myślałeś? – spytała marszcząc brwi.

– Zupełnie przypadkiem wpadła mi do głowy myśl, by się zdrzemnąć – skłamał gładko. Drzemka zdecydowanie nie była mu teraz potrzebna, ale w ostatnim czasie praktycznie na okrągło wyobrażał sobie, jak Solem wygląda nago i ciężko mu było to wyobrażenie skierować gdziekolwiek indziej niż łóżko. – Powiesz wreszcie czego chciał ten facet? – spytał próbując odwrócić uwagę od mebla. Sol wzruszyła ramionami, rzuciła swoją torbę na podłogę i zmęczona opadła na miękki materac.

– To wcale nie była taka głupia myśl z tym łóżkiem – mruknęła wciąż się uśmiechając. Położył się obok niej i oparty na ramieniu czekał na odpowiedź. – Sam zobacz. – Wyciągnęła do niego ściskaną w dłoniach kopertę i zachęciła, by otworzył.

– Sol, nie wiem co powiedzieć, to wydaje się być bardzo dobra propozycja. Co na to Flitwick i twoi rodzice? – Przeczytał podaną przez nią wstępną umowę z wydawnictwem i nie potrafił ukryć podziwu. – Zgodziłaś się? – dopytywał.

– Jeszcze nie, najpierw muszą się zgodzić moi rodzice, a z nimi spotkam się jutro. Flitwick oczywiście jest zachwycony o ile jako drugi kurs wybiorę zaklęcia – zaśmiała się. – Uważasz, że powinnam przyjąć tę propozycję? – spytała poważnie, siadając na łóżku. – Będę z nimi związana przez dziesięć lat.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, to te dziesięć lat nie wyglądają tak strasznie biorąc pod uwagę wymiar w jakim chcą, żebyś dla nich pracowała. – Spojrzał na nią uważnie znad przeglądanych papierów. – Chociaż nie sądzę, bym był adekwatną osobą do wyrażania opinii na ten temat. Nie chcę byś uznała, że jestem nieobiektywny.

– Dlaczego miałbyś być nieobiektywny? Jestem ciekawa co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia. – Zmarszczyła brwi i przygryzła lekko wargę. – Mnie ta propozycja wydaje się uczciwa, a wykonanie kilku ilustracji w ciągu miesiąca nie zajmie mi wiele czasu, zwłaszcza, iż nie oczekują w nich magii.

– Dla mnie każda twoja praca jest magiczna – szepnął i pociągnął ją na łóżko. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i musnęła jego usta. – Wolałbym jednak nie doradzać ci w tej kwestii.

– Dlaczego? – dopytywała.

– Spójrz na koniec pergaminu i zobacz, czyj podpis widnieje po stronie wydawnictwa. – Sięgnęła po dokument i pospiesznie go rozwinęła.

– Tobias Snape – przeczytała głośno. – Twój tata jest tam szefem? – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Jest też właścicielem – szepnął.

– Sev, czy ty … czy … – urwała spoglądając na niego z powagą.

– Nie Sol, przyrzekam, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. – Chwycił ją za ręce. – Ta propozycja to całkowicie twoja zasługa – zapewnił. Wyglądała niezwykle uroczo, gdy leciutko zmarszczyła nosek i westchnęła cichutko.

– Wierzę ci – wyszeptała i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Przyciągnęła go za szyję i pocałowała namiętnie. Nie odrywając się od jej ust, delikatnie ułożył się na niej i pogłębił pieszczotę. Uwielbiał wplatać palce w jej włosy, tym razem jednak pozwolił sobie na nieco więcej. Nie miał pojęcia co go do tego skłoniło. Nie był pewien, czy odważył się pod wpływem jej dobrego nastroju, czy dlatego, że wyglądała tego dnia niezwykle pociągająco. Coraz trudniej było mu skupić uwagę na czymś innym niż jej piersi, no może czasem jeszcze myśl o jej zgrabnym tyłeczku wkradała się do jego umysłu. Starał się nad sobą panować, ale napięcie jakie się w nim tworzyło stawało się nie do zniesienia. Przesunął usta na jej szyję i z zadowoleniem przyjął fakt, że odchyliła głowę pozwalając mu na tę pieszczotę. Przeczesywała delikatnie jego włosy, przyciskając go do siebie nieco mocniej. Po chwili poczuł jak oplata jego biodro swoją nogą i ta bliskość sprawiła, że nie umiał już nad sobą dłużej zapanować.

Powoli przesunął dłonie i nieśmiało rozpiął pierwszy guziczek jej szkolnej koszuli. Poczuł jak jej oddech nieznacznie przyspieszył i lekko spięła swoje ciało. Ponownie przywarł ustami do jej słodkich warg i z pasją zaczął penetrować jej usta językiem. Ochoczo odpowiedziała na tę pieszczotę, a po chwili poczuł jak cała sztywnieje, gdy pozwolił sobie na rozpięcie kolejnego guzika. Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, ale nie przerwał pocałunku. Nie chciał posuwać się za daleko, ale póki co, czekał na jej jasny sygnał. Nie oderwała się od niego tylko nadal pozwalała się całować.

Powoli przesunął jedną rękę na udo, którym go oplatała i leciutko wodził po nim koniuszkami palców. Z każdą chwilą jego spodnie stawały się coraz ciaśniejsze w kroku i modlił się w duchu, by tego nie poczuła. Bardzo nie chciał się teraz zatrzymywać, ale nie był też pewien, na ile może sobie pozwolić.

– Severus – szepnęła, gdy odpiął kolejny guzik jej bluzki. Bardzo chciał udawać, że tego nie słyszy, ale w żaden sposób nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Z lekkim ociąganiem oderwał się od pieszczot jej szyi i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Jęknął w duchu, gdy spod odpiętej koszuli dostrzegł bielutki stanik i resztkami silnej woli powstrzymał się przed zdarciem go z niej. – Severus, ja … – urwała przygryzając lekko wargę. – Nie byłam jeszcze … jeszcze nigdy, z żadnym. Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa – wyznała.

– Słonko – wychrypiał gładząc ją po policzku. – Ja … – zawahał się – ja też nigdy nie byłem z żadną i ty jesteś pierwszą, z którą chciałbym. – Ulżyło mu, gdy na jej twarzy dostrzegł leciutki uśmiech.

– Nie? – Wyglądała na wyraźnie zaskoczoną. – Myślałam, że ty i … i Evans, że … – Zawstydzona odwróciła od niego wzrok.

– Nie, ja i Evans nigdy nie byliśmy razem – wyznał. – Nigdy nawet nie było blisko byśmy byli – dodał.

– Myślałam, że byliście parą, że ona ci się podoba – wyszeptała.

– Sol, ja … przyznaję, że na samym początku chciałem się z tobą umówić, żeby wzbudzić w niej zazdrość, ale …

– Co? – Poderwała się nagle zapinając nerwowo koszulę. – Severus, umawiasz się ze mną od kilku tygodni, przyprowadzasz do tego pokoju, całujesz w taki sposób … rozkochujesz w sobie do szaleństwa, tylko dlatego, żeby Evans była zazdrosna? – Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. – Ufałam ci. Jak mogłeś? Dlaczego? Co takiego ci zrobiłam? Co zrobiłam, że jesteś dla mnie taki okrutny. – W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy i bardzo chciał ją teraz do siebie przytulić, ale wyrwała mu się.

– Solem, najdroższa, to nie tak. – Stanął obok i ponownie próbował ją objąć. – Nie obchodzi mnie Evans, już nie. Właściwie …

– Co? – przerwała mu krzykiem. – Jak mogłeś coś takiego zrobić? Myślałam, że ty … że mnie … że … – Łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach.

– Bo cię kocham. – Nie wytrzymał i wyznał co od dłuższego czasu próbował jej powiedzieć. – Kocham tak bardzo, że czasem to aż boli. Solem, przyznaję, że w pierwszym odruchu chciałem wzbudzić jedynie jej zazdrość, ale to trwało tylko do chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy spojrzałaś na mnie, gdy ujrzałem twoje oczy. Później nie liczyło się już nic. – Stała naprzeciwko niego i nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. – Pokłóciłem się z nią, zerwała ze mną dla tego idioty i chciałem się na niej odegrać. Wtedy zobaczyłem ciebie. To było tego wieczoru, gdy Black zepsuł twój teleskop. Przypomniało mi się jak go spoliczkowałaś i jak wylałaś kremowe na głowę Pottera w Hogsmeade – tłumaczył się pospiesznie. – Pomyślałem, że jak umówię się z dziewczyną, która pogardziła tym dupkiem, którego ona wybrała to wzbudzę w niej jeszcze większą zazdrość i odegram się przy okazji na nich. W jednej chwili miałem już cały plan, jak cię poderwać, jak sprawić, byś umówiła się ze mną, ale z chwilą gdy na mnie spojrzałaś, tam na korytarzu, cały plan był już tylko planem, jak podbić twoje serce. Nie byłem w stanie już myśleć o żadnej innej i żadnej innej nie chciałem. Jedyne czego pragnąłem, to żebyś na mnie patrzyła. Kocham cię – wyszeptał na koniec i spuścił głowę. – Wybacz mi.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Przedwcześnie rozładowane napięcie"_


	5. Przedwcześnie rozładowane napięcie

_N/A: Dziękuję serdecznie za wszelkie oznaki zainteresowania, za miłe komentarze szczególnie.  
_

_**ROZDZIAŁ 5**_

„_**Przedwcześnie rozładowane napięcie"**_

Cichutko szlochając usiadła na skraju łóżka. Z jednej strony ulżyło mu, że jeszcze nie uciekła i wysłuchała go do końca, z drugiej – nie miał bladego pojęcia co ma teraz zrobić. Uklęknął przed nią i delikatnie otarł łzy z jej policzków.

– Rozkochałem cię w sobie? – spytał cicho, a ona jedynie pokiwała głową i nieśmiało spojrzała na niego. – Przepraszam, Sol. Nigdy nie chciałem cię zranić. Nie umiałbym. Błagam, wybacz mi. – Chwycił jej dłonie i ucałował, spoglądając na nią błagalnie.

– Dlaczego? – spytała cichutko.

– Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić …

– Dlaczego mnie kochasz? – przerwała, precyzując pytanie. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i poczuł jak uczucie do niej zalewa jego serce.

– Masz najpiękniejsze na świecie oczy – zaczął, na co się leciutko uśmiechnęła. Odetchnął i nabrał nieco więcej odwagi. – Jesteś niezwykła, otwarta i niesamowicie naturalna. Wiem, że nie potrafiłabyś mnie zranić i wiem, że jesteś ze mną szczera, w tym co mówisz i w tym co robisz. Z niesamowitym zapałem oddajesz się swoim pasjom i uwielbiam wtedy patrzeć na ciebie; gdy patrzysz w gwiazdy, kreślisz mapy nieba, czy rysujesz. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która zainteresowała się mną. Mną takim, jakim jestem. Kiedy o coś mnie pytasz, wiem, że oczekujesz prawdy i wiem, że ciekawi cię co robię, niczego nie udajesz. Nie przeszkadza ci to jaki jestem i nie patrzysz na mnie jak na dziwoląga z wielkim nosem i zamiłowaniem do robali. Nie próbujesz mnie zmieniać i nie starasz się bym był piękniejszy ani bardziej popularny. Uśmiechasz się najpiękniej na świecie i przeuroczo marszczysz nosek, i rumienisz się tak słodko. Jesteś inteligenta i masz niesamowitą wiedzę, kochasz książki i czytasz chyba w każdej wolnej chwili, co także uważam za niezwykle urocze. Robisz świetne notatki i jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem tak ambitnej i utalentowanej osoby jak ty. – Uśmiechnął się w duchu widząc, jak na jej policzki wstępuje rumieniec. – Mimo wszystko pozostajesz wciąż skromna i zjawiskowo niewinna. W jednej chwili skradłaś moje serce, zawładnęłaś mną i moją duszą. Chciałbym umieć sprawić, byś była szczęśliwa, byś uśmiechała się wstając rano z łóżka i żeby ten uśmiech towarzyszył ci przez cały dzień. Kocham cię, Solem i zrobię wszystko byś mi wybaczyła. – Spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

– Ja … – szepnęła cichutko – też cię kocham. – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. Jego serce podskoczyło i obawiał się czy ona przypadkiem nie słyszy jak mocno łomoce między żebrami. Pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała z niebywałą czułością. Jeszcze nigdy go tak nie całowała. Gdy leciutko zwilżyła jego wargi językiem czuł, jakby świat zawirował, jakby cała magia, która przepełniała ich oboje, teraz próbowała wyrwać się z ich ciał i umysłów. Z coraz większą zachłannością spijał słodycz z jej ust. Wplotła palce w jego włosy i przyciągała do siebie z całej siły. Nie odrywając się od niej, chwycił ją delikatnie i ponownie ułożył na łóżku. Palcami wodził łapczywie po jej ciele, jakby za chwilę miało jej nie być, jakby chciał poznać ją całą w jednej chwili. Chwyciła go za rękę, gdy dość szybko zaczął pokonywać drogę od rąbka jej spódnicy do pośladka i gestem nakazała, by zwolnił. Zwolnił.

Przesunął swe usta nieco niżej i całował każdy, najmniejszy fragment jej szyi. Powoli odpiął górny guziczek koszuli i tym razem nie czekał, tylko od razu zajął się resztą. Wciąż badał strukturę jej szyi, gdy w końcu mógł swobodnie rozchylić materiał jej szkolnej bluzki. Westchnęła cichutko i spostrzegł jak szybko oddycha, gdy wpatrywał się w jej obnażone przed chwilą partie ciała.

– Severus – szepnęła i spojrzała na niego przygryzając dolną wargę.

– Nie chcę niczego przyspieszać, Słoneczko. – Uniósł się lekko na ramieniu i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Obiecuję, że nie posunę się za daleko. Jeśli chcesz to przestanę już teraz – powiedział cicho, ale z pewnością w głosie. Wciąż patrzył w jej oczy i przez jeszcze długą chwilę nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Wyglądała niezwykle niewinnie; z lekko uchylonymi ustami, oddychała głęboko i wciąż na niego przenikliwie patrzyła. Dziesiątki razy wyobrażał sobie ten moment. Śnił o niej i nie mógł doczekać się chwili, gdy będzie mógł zobaczyć jej piersi, ją nagą. Nie raz obserwował jej biust, gdy lekko kołysał się w rytm kroków, a teraz miał go przed sobą, na wyciągnięcie ręki, okryty jedynie cieniutką bawełną. Pogładził lekko gładką skórę na jej brzuchu i nieśmiało przesuwał palce w górę. Westchnęła cichutko i na chwilę wstrzymała oddech, gdy zbliżył się do jej krągłości. Poczuł jak całe napięcie, które rosło w nim od tygodni, zebrało się teraz w jednym, dość strategicznym narządzie, który już dłuższą chwilę temu osiągnął swój maksymalny rozmiar. Żałował, że nie rozładował tego napięcia przed przyjściem tutaj. Teraz, gdy jego palce, jeden po drugim wślizgiwały się pod materiał jej stanika poczuł, że za chwilę nie wytrzyma. Przyciągnęła go do pocałunku, ale nie zdołał połączyć swych warg z jej. Jego palce dość niespodziewanie natrafiły na jej nabrzmiały sutek. Całe jego ciało zesztywniało, jęknął przeciągle w jej usta i po chwili poczuł, jak gęsty płyn plami jego bieliznę.

W pierwszym momencie nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje, gdy nagle się zatrzymał. Zdawało jej się, że szeptał jej imię prosto w usta. Chciała go pocałować, dać mu do zrozumienia, że może pozwolić sobie na trochę więcej, że chce by jej dotykał, pieścił ją w tak delikatny sposób. Czuła, jak całe napięcie kumuluje się w jej podbrzuszu i bardzo chciała choć trochę dać mu upust. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała momentu, kiedy dotknie jej nagich piesi i nie miała pojęcia co się stało, gdy nagle poderwał się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał sięgając po swoją torbę nawet na nią nie spoglądając. W jednej chwili spłynęło na nią zrozumienie. Ostatnio dość sporo czytała na temat zbliżenia, a Amelia pożyczyła jej nawet mugolską książkę. Była świadoma, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się dość często niedoświadczonym chłopcom, a i doświadczonych mężczyzn to spotyka. Gdzieś w środku poczuła nawet satysfakcję, że potrafi tak działać na niego. Nie chciała, żeby się jej wstydził, uciekał.

– Nie wychodź, proszę – szepnęła z desperacją, gdy chwytał za klamkę. – Proszę – powtórzyła wstając z łóżka. Objęła go od tyłu w pasie i przytuliła głowę do jego pleców. – Jeśli wyjdziesz, będę się czuła bardzo źle, będę się czuła opuszczona i samotna, bo nie wiem co zrobiłam nie tak. – Zdawało jej się, że minęły wieki, nim się odezwał.

– Nic nie zrobiłaś nie tak, to ja – mruknął. – Ja nie chciałem, Sol. Przepraszam. – Odwrócił się do niej nieśmiało ze spuszczoną głową. Chwyciła go za dłonie i lekko je ścisnęła.

– Nie wychodź, proszę – powtórzyła.

– Naprawdę chcesz bym został? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Nadal chcesz ze mną być?

– Bardzo – szepnęła. – Bardzo mi na tobie zależy, Severusie. – Mocniej chwyciła go za dłonie i pociągnęła z powrotem na łóżko. Usiadła leciutko na jego brzegu i zachęciła, żeby zrobił to samo. Mocno wplotła swoją dłoń w jego dużo większą i nieśmiało oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. – To dla mnie niełatwe pokazywać ci swoje ciało. Nie dlatego, że nie chcę, żebyś ty je oglądał, ale się go wstydzę, jednak próbuję się przemóc. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Wiem, że nie jesteśmy w stanie do końca panować nad swoimi ciałami i ja sama też nie wiem czego mogę się po sobie spodziewać. Nie mam żadnego doświadczenia i jesteś pierwszym, któremu pozwoliłam się tak dotykać. Severus, bardzo nie chcę, żeby coś stanęło między nami, nie chcę też, jeśli dojdzie do czegoś więcej, żebyśmy się hamowali i próbowali panować nad naszymi reakcjami. Chciałabym, wiedzieć jak na ciebie działam i chciałabym też wiedzieć, jak sprawić, by było ci przyjemnie. Nie chcę żeby to było udawane, nie chcę żebyś przy mnie próbował panować nad każdym gestem albo żebyś mnie nie dotykał w obawie przed tym co może się stać. – Poczuła jak mocno oplata ją swoim ramieniem i poczuła ulgę, gdy przycisnął ją do siebie.

– Gniewasz się na mnie? – Westchnęła w duchu słysząc te słowa. Nie chciała, by się winił za cokolwiek.

– Nie mam za co się gniewać. – Spojrzała w jego kierunku i nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła.

– I chciałabyś, żeby doszło między nami do czegoś więcej? – Unosząc wysoko brew zerknął na jej wciąż niezapiętą bluzkę. Poczuła jak rumieniec powoli wypływa na jej policzki.

– Severus – zaczęła poważnie – nie gniewaj się, ale ja chyba nie jestem na to jeszcze gotowa. Myślę, że chcę więcej niż pocałunki, ale nie do końca wiem ile więcej. – Westchnęła cichutko i pochyliła głowę.

– Solem, ja żartowałem. – Chwycił jej podbródek i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała. – Nie chcę niczego przyspieszać i też nie chcę, byśmy hamowali nasze reakcje. Podoba mi się, że reagujesz w tak naturalny sposób i wiem, że niczego nie udajesz. – Mówił lekko się do niej uśmiechając. – Zapewniam też, że nie masz się czego wstydzić. Twoje ciało jest perfekcyjne i z trudem odrywam od ciebie wzrok. – Uśmiechnął się lustrując jej sylwetkę. – Słoneczko, możesz być pewna, że nie zamierzam na ciebie naciskać, nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Poczekam, tak długo jak będziesz chciała. – Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i musnęła delikatnie jego wargi, po czym zaczęła zapinać swoją bluzkę. – Solem – odezwał się po chwili. – Chciałbym … – urwał spoglądając na nią z uwagą. Odetchnął głęboko jakby zbierał w sobie całą odwagę i dziewczyna przestraszyła się w pierwszym momencie czego może chcieć. – Wiem, że to odległa przyszłość, ale chciałbym …

– Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim – zachęciła. – Najwyżej się nie zgodzę – dodała z uśmiechem.

– Zanim dojdzie do czegoś między nami … chciałbym żebyś wypiła eliksir – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem. Spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Myślała o tym już wcześniej i nawet przestudiowała książkę opisującą wszelkie znane środki antykoncepcyjne dostępne w magicznym i mugolskim świecie, ale potrzeba zażycia któregoś, zawsze wydawała jej się tak odległa, że teraz była w głębokim szoku, gdy o tym usłyszała. Nie chciała zajść w ciążę, to oczywiste. Chciała skończyć szkołę, studia, zacząć pracę i dopiero wówczas myśleć o założeniu rodziny. Przez jedną chwilę poczuła, że wszystko zaczyna nabierać bardzo szybkiego tempa i nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć. Miała z nim iść na bal, ładnie wyglądać i dobrze się z nim bawić, a teraz, zastanawiali się jak zapobiec ciąży. – Solem, ja … – zawahał się. – Staram się być tylko szczery – westchnął widząc, że zaniemówiła. – Moja mama powiedziała mi o tym pokoju i jak się do niego dostać. Zaszła w ciążę zanim jeszcze ukończyła Hogwart, chyba właśnie tutaj. Urodziła mnie, gdy ledwie rozpoczęła studia. Nigdy nie narzekała, ale domyślam się, jak musiało być jej ciężko, jej i ojcu, chociaż mieli naprawdę sporo pomocy od moich dziadków. Udało im się ułożyć życie, ale mimo wszystko, nie chcę tego dla ciebie. Chcę byś była szczęśliwa, a nie zaczynała życie od problemów, których i tak masz dość – usprawiedliwiał się.

– Severus, to oczywiste, że się zabezpieczymy – przerwała mu. – Tylko ja … to … czy traktujesz poważnie to co jest między nami? – spytała z rozbrajającą szczerością.

– Oczywiście, że tak – odparł z pewnością w głosie. – Sol, Słoneczko … kocham cię. – Pogładził ją delikatnie po policzku.

– Ja też cię kocham, Severusie. – Wtuliła się w jego dłoń. – Tylko chyba właśnie to do mnie dotarło, jak poważne jest to między nami i jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy. – Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. – Chciałbyś sam uwarzyć eliksir? Ufam w twoje umiejętności.

– Znam taki jeden, który daje sto procent pewn...

– Chyba sobie żartujesz. – Poderwała się z miejsca i spojrzała na niego ze złością. – Za kogo ty mnie masz. Wiedz, Severusie, że czytałam kilka publikacji na temat eliksirów antykoncepcyjnych, a także kilka książek opisujących zapomniane już eliksiry. – Spojrzała na niego wymownie. – I dokładnie wiem o czym mówisz. Wiem jak się warzy ten eliksir i wiem, jak trzeba go pić. Sam sobie pij żywe pijawki – krzyknęła. – Już wolę raczej kochać się jedynie w celach prokreacji niż pić to świństwo.

– … pewności, jednak nie byłbym skłonny pozwolić ci go pić. Już prędzej wolałbym żyć w celibacie do końca życia – dokończył spoglądając na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią. Poczuła się jak skończona kretynka, gdy wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem i z krzywą miną skoncentrowała się na swoich dłoniach. Sięgnął po jej ręce i pociągnął ją na łóżko. – Cieszę się, że o tym porozmawialiśmy – powiedział patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – I jestem pewien, że wybierzesz taki eliksir, który odpowiada nam obojgu.

– O Merlinie. – Chciała się poderwać, ale zatrzymał ją na łóżku. – Severus, twoja mama – wykrzyknęła.

– Co z nią? – spytał marszcząc czoło.

– Jak byłam ostatnio w szpitalu, kilka tygodni temu, rozmawiała ze mną na ten temat – wyjaśniła. – Chciała mi nawet dać eliksir i zdziwiła się, że nie chcę, a później chyba z godzinę rozmawiała ze mną o tym, chociaż rozmawiała to chyba zbyt dużo powiedziane. Ona mówiła, ja słuchałam. Dała mi całą stertę broszur, broszurek, próbek i Merlin jeden wie, czego tam jeszcze. – Z każdym jej kolejnym słowem Severus coraz głośniej się śmiał. – Z czego się śmiejesz? To wcale nie była rutynowa rozmowa, bo zarówno Amelia, jak i reszta dziewczyn z mojego domu, były bardzo zdziwione. Żadna nigdy, nawet na badaniach kontrolnych nie odbyła takiej rozmowy ani z twoją mamą, ani z innym uzdrowicielem. To nie jest śmieszne Severus. Na pewno wzięła mnie za jakąś rozpustnicę, dlatego mi dała te wszystkie ulotki.

– Sol, moja mama rozmawiała z tobą, bo wie, że mi się podobasz, już wtedy wiedziała – wyjaśnił. – Zapewniam, że nie uważa cię za rozpustnicę, a wręcz przeciwnie.

– Skąd wiedziała? – Solem nie mogła ukryć zdziwienia.

– Jak wtedy wybiegłaś z biblioteki i nie pojawiłaś się następnego dnia rano na śniadaniu to się martwiłem – odparł nieco zawstydzony. – Słyszałem, jak Lupin coś wspominał, że widział jak opuszczasz za zgodą dyrektora szkołę i miałaś udać się gdzieś kominkiem z Hogsmeade. Wydedukowałem, że musi to być szpital. Martwiłem się i spytałem mamę, czy jesteś w Mungu, a ona domyśliła się dlaczego pytam – tłumaczył się.

– Szpiegowałeś mnie? – spytała z oburzeniem.

– Interesowałem się tobą – mruknął.

– I martwiłeś się, gdy zniknęłam? – Spojrzała na niego nieco łagodniej.

– Bardzo – burknął cicho, a Sol leciutko musnęła jego wargi. – Mam coś dla ciebie. – Sięgnął po torbę, z której wyciągnął przepiękny, oprawiony w skórę szkicownik i podał jej go. Zaskoczył ją i nie bardzo wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. – Wciąż szukałem odpowiedniej okazji, by ci go dać. Nie chcę zapeszać, ale umowa z wydawnictwem wydaje się być adekwatną okazją do takiego prezentu.

– Jest piękny. – Pogładziła leciutko sztywną skórę okładki i nie mogła powstrzymać łez gromadzących się pod jej powiekami. Westchnęła próbując je odgonić i uśmiechnęła się do niego leciutko. – Nie wiem czy mogę go przyjąć, czy powinnam. – Zarumieniła się.

– Proszę, to tylko szkicownik – westchnął.

– Jest naprawdę piękny. – Próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale łzy ponownie napłynęły jej do oczu.

– Co się stało, Sol? – Severus z lekkim niepokojem objął ją i przytulił. Gdy tylko poczuła ciepło jego ramion, rozpłakała się. Pogładził ją nieco niezdarnie po plecach i jeszcze mocniej do siebie przyciągnął. – Co się stało, Słoneczko? Uraziłem cię? To przez ten szkicownik? – Chwilę zajęło jej, żeby się otrząsnąć.

– Nie wiem co mam zrobić – zaszlochała. – Zawsze wiedziałam co chcę robić w życiu, po skończeniu szkoły. Jeszcze zanim zaczęłam uczyć się w Hogwarcie, marzyłam o studiowaniu astronomii, zawsze to lubiłam i byłam pewna, że tego właśnie chcę – szeptała z trudem hamując łzy. – Później Flitwick namieszał mi z zaklęciami. Od pierwszej klasy wmawia mi jakiś talent, chociaż ja specjalnie niczym się nie wyróżniam. Owszem, udało mi się kilka stworzyć, ale to nie są jakieś zaawansowane czary. Wciąż mi gada, że on w moim wieku, nie miał pojęcia czym jest Patronus, a mój co prawda od niedawna, ale jest całkiem trwały i mogę przesyłać przy jego pomocy wiadomości, ale to nic trudnego, każdy potrafi wyczarować Patronusa. – Spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. – A teraz jeszcze ten facet z wydawnictwa wmawia mi, że mam talent na tyle duży, by uczyć się ożywiania obrazów. Wiem, że jeśli podpiszę z nimi umowę, mogę podjąć wszystkie trzy kursy, ale co dalej? Nie chcę robić wszystkiego naraz. Mogę połączyć zaklęcia i astronomię, ale co z rysunkiem? – Rozpłakała się tonąc w jego ramionach.

– Sol, Słoneczko. – Próbował ją pocieszyć. – Masz jeszcze kilka miesięcy nauki w Hogwarcie, by podjąć decyzję. Nie musisz tego robić już teraz.

– Ale jeśli zgodzę się pracować dla tego wydawnictwa to będę musiała pracować jako grafik, bez względu na to jaką pracę ewentualnie bym chciała później dodatkowo podjąć. Która wówczas praca będzie dodatkowa? I jeśli skończę zaklęcia i astronomię to co? Gdzie mam pracować? Nie chcę szukać pracy w Ministerstwie, ja się do tego nie nadaję. Czułabym się ograniczona. Potrzebuję robić coś twórczego, coś co będzie mnie pochłaniać. Nie chcę robić czegoś tylko dlatego, że profesor zaklęć wmówił mi, że jestem z nich dobra. – Ponownie wcisnęła się w jego ramiona. – Robiłam sobie spokojnie moje mapy nieba, od lat je tworzę, bo lubię i nagle bach, wpadł mi do głowy pomysł z tymi zaklęciami … i teraz już nic nie wiem. Jeśli powiem rodzicom o moich wątpliwościach, to się nie zgodzą na propozycję wydawnictwa, żebym miała więcej czasu na zastanowienie, a później sami będą się zaharowywać, żeby sfinansować moje fanaberie. Nie potrzebuję trzech kursów do życia. Wystarczyłby mi jeden wiodący i drugi ewentualnie dodatkowy. A moja mama … nie chcę by tam pracowała. Jeśli dostanę to stypendium od wydawnictwa, to ona będzie mogła odkupić ten sklep albo otworzyć swój własny. W Dolinie przydałby się jeszcze jeden z eliksirami.

– Słonko – westchnął Severus. – Sama musisz podjąć decyzję. Prześpij się z tym, jestem pewien, że jutro będziesz wiedziała co zrobić. – Pogładził ją lekko po włosach i delikatnie ucałował jej skroń.

– Twoja mama o nas wie? – spytała podrywając nagle głowę.

– Wie – odparł cicho. – Masz coś przeciwko temu, że jej powiedziałem?

– Nie – zaśmiała się – tylko ona mnie zna od dziecka. Czuję się trochę dziwnie z myślą, że widziała jak moje całe ciało pokrywały bąble po tym jak wpadłam w gniazdo trzminorek. – Severus jęknął na myśl o bolących bąblach.

– A będzie ci bardzo dziwnie jeśli poproszę byś odwiedziła nas w święta? – Sol spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Mama prosiła w liście, bym zaprosił cię na kolację w jej imieniu, ale ja też bardzo bym chciał spotkać się z tobą w ferie, nie tylko w czasie tej jednej kolacji.

– Oczywiście, że się spotkamy podczas ferii – roześmiała się. – Moja mama liczy cię poznać. Też wspominała mi w liście, że zaprasza cię na świąteczną kolację.

– Mówiłaś jej o mnie? – Severus spojrzał na nią jakby zdradziła największą z jego tajemnic.

– Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że ona coś wie jeszcze zanim się przyznałam – odparła. – Nie pisze do mnie często, a ostatnio ciągle dostaję od niej listy i wypytuje mnie w nich o chłopaka. Nigdy się tym nie interesowała, a teraz jakby dostała jakiegoś olśnienia.

– A to olśnienie ma na imię Eileen, jak się domyślam. – Severus szczerze się roześmiał.

– Lubię jak się śmiejesz – wyznała patrząc na niego poważnie. – Chciałabym, byś śmiał się częściej.

– Śmiałbym się częściej, gdybyś częściej mnie całowała. – Chwycił delikatnie jej twarz w dłonie i zbliżył do niej swe usta.

Tym razem sprawdził się o wiele lepiej niż poprzednio. Rozczulił go jej słodki rumieniec, gdy powoli rozpinał jej stanik, ale po chwili z lekkim uśmiechem sama zaczęła zdejmować jego koszulę. Tego wieczoru nie pozwolili sobie na więcej. Nie chciał jej wystraszyć, a i dla niego oglądanie gołych piersi, było już sporym przeżyciem. Nie mógł nadziwić się, jak gładką ma skórę, a gdy po raz pierwszy zbliżył usta do jej nabrzmiałych sutków, czuł jakby świat się zatrzymał. Nie był już tak bardzo zdenerwowany i z satysfakcją obserwował, jak i ona się rozluźnia pod jego dotykiem. Wprawiła go w prawdziwy zachwyt, gdy odważyła się na nieco śmielsze pieszczoty i z niezwykłą delikatnością wodziła językiem po płatkach jego uszu. Podobało mu się, jak wplatała palce w jego włosy, przeczesując je i zaciskając na nich, gdy on zbyt łapczywie poznawał strukturę jej piersi ustami.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że może być tak przyjemnie z dziewczyną nawet nie posuwając się zbyt daleko. Z zasłyszanych w pokoju wspólnym i dormitorium opowieści kolegów, wnioskował, że pieszczoty nie dość, że miały prowadzić tylko do jednego, były zwykle dość pospieszne, szybkie i chaotyczne. Z Solem tak nie było. Poznawali się powoli, badali nawzajem swoje ciała, całowali, dotykali, a nawet śmiali, gdy niechcący natrafił na miejsca, gdzie ma łaskotki. Chciał zatrzymać te chwile na wieczność, nie wypuszczać jej z tego magicznego pokoju albo zrobić tak jak w jednym z listów zażartował do matki. Rzucić szkołę, obrabować Gringotta i uciec z nią na koniec świata. Był gotów na wszystko, byle tylko z nią być.

Przez kilka pierwszych dni z nią, bał się, że to tylko sen. Analizował nawet w myślach eliksiry jakie warzył i dokładny ich skład, czy przypadkiem nie nawdychał się jakichś szkodliwych oparów i nie dręczą go teraz omamy. Czasem budził się rano i sprawdzał, czy nie leży na oddziale zamkniętym u Munga, a później w trakcie śniadania, ona tak pięknie się do niego uśmiechała i świat przestawał istnieć. Wszystko to wydawało mu się zbyt idealne, by było prawdziwe. Nie sądził, że tak cudowna dziewczyna, że jakakolwiek dziewczyna, może się nim zainteresować na poważnie, że może go pokochać.

Przez długie miesiące latał za Evans. Wmówiła mu, że jest niewiele wart, a zajmowanie się śmierdzącymi eliksirami uważała za zajęcie niegodne kogoś na poziomie. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że sama interesowała się jedynie sobą i zastanawiał się, co nim kierowało, by w ogóle chcieć przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Zawsze próbowała go zmienić. Zrobić z niego kogoś, kim nie był, nigdy nie będzie i nie chciał być. Nie interesowało go zawodowe latanie na miotle ani ubieranie się w modne szaty. Solem nigdy nie przeszkadzało to jaki był. Z czułością gładziła jego poplamione palce i obiecała opracować zaklęcie czyszczące, na tyle silne, by zmyło każdą ingrediencję. Nie próbowała go zmienić wedle własnych upodobań, nie nakazywała zmiany fryzury i ubierania szat z drogich butików. Teraz rozumiał, że ona akceptuje go takim jakim jest, taki właśnie jej się podoba.

Gdy przypominał sobie jej ciche „kocham" szeptane do jego ucha, czuł w sercu radość, jakiej nie dawało mu w życiu nic innego. Oddałby świat za to jedno słowo słyszane z jej ust. Nie planował wyznawać jej miłości. Wcześniej się nad tym zbyt dużo nie zastanawiał, ale gdy słowa opuściły jego usta, wiedział, że to właśnie czuje. Delikatnie odgarnął zbłąkane loki z jej twarzy i pogładził po zarumienionym policzku. Była śliczna i nie mógł pojąć, jak w ogóle mogło mu przyjść do głowy coś tak okrutnego, by ją wykorzystać. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić i w głębi serca obiecał sobie, że zniszczy każdego, kto to zrobi. Nie pozwoli by cierpiała. Jego dziewczyna.

Patrzył na nią, jak w najpiękniejszy obrazek. Podobało jej się, gdy trzymał ją w ramionach i dotykał w niebywale delikatny sposób, jakby była jego najcenniejszym skarbem. Mogłaby tak trwać z nim bez końca. Z rozkoszą wdychała jego zapach; drzewo sandałowe, piżmo i nowy pergamin, i spijała smak z jego ust. Nigdy żaden chłopak nie wywarł na niej takiego wrażenia. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek mogłaby komuś tak bardzo zaufać. Nie miała przed nim żadnych tajemnic i była pewna, że nigdy jej nie skrzywdzi. Trochę ją zabolało, gdy powiedział jej o Evans, o tym, że chciał ją początkowo wykorzystać, ale trudno jej było uwierzyć, że byłby do tego zdolny. Być może myślał tak w złości na dawną przyjaciółkę. Dokładnie pamiętała ich kłótnię i to jak Gryfonka go potraktowała, więc nie dziwiło jej, że chciał się zemścić. Ona przecież też nie raz myślała o odgrywaniu się na Lupinie i niejeden raz była skłonna wykorzystać do tego celu innych, ale ostatecznie zawsze kończyło się na odgrażaniu. Nie skrzywdził jej, a wręcz przeciwnie; sprawił, że była szczęśliwa. Całą sobą czuła miłość do tego chłopaka i całą siebie chciała mu dać. Jej chłopak – powtarzała w myślach jak mantrę, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem.

– Śpisz? – Solem po cichu wślizgnęła się do dormitorium. Nie raz już dziękowała Merlinowi, że na jej roku, w jej domu są jedynie dwie dziewczyny. Dość często zdarzało jej się wracać po nocy z biblioteki albo wieży astronomicznej i obawiała się, że zbyt duża liczba koleżanek mogłaby jej to utrudniać. Amelia była pod każdym względem wyrozumiała, była prawdziwą przyjaciółką i Solem jak tylko mogła starała się tę przyjaźń pielęgnować. Zawsze znajdowała w niej oparcie i w zadziwiający sposób potrafiła ją rozweselić. Położyła się obok przyjaciółki i z uśmiechem czekała, aż ta w końcu przestanie udawać i otworzy oczy.

– No mówże jak poszło. – Amelia w końcu nie wytrzymała i podniosła powieki.

– Kocham go – odparła Sol rozmarzonym tonem.

– O Merlinie, Sol. Mam nadzieję, że mówisz o tym facecie z wydawnictwa, Flitwick jest … błagam, powiedz, że to nie Flitwick. – Dziewczyna, aż usiadła z wrażenia.

– Co? – Stanley w pierwszej chwili nie miała pojęcia o czym przyjaciółka mówi. – Jaki Flitwick?

– No jak się rozstawałyśmy po kolacji to szłaś na to spotkanie z tym facetem z wydawnictwa – wyjaśniła zdezorientowana przyjaciółka.

– A to. – Sol machnęła od niechcenia ręką dając znać, że to teraz nieważne. – Jak wyszłam od Flitwicka poszłam spotkać się z Severusem. – Poczuła jak na policzki wstępuje jej rumieniec.

– Bzyknęłaś się z nim. – Amelia wyskoczyła spod kołdry i uklęknęła na łóżku z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Machnięciem różdżki rozpaliła świece i trwała w oczekiwaniu na szczegóły.

– Nie bzyknęłam. Kocham go – powtórzyła wzdychając.

– Powiedziałaś mu? – spytała już spokojniej Amelia na co Solem lekko przytaknęła. – Ty pierwsza czy on? – dopytywała. Stanley opowiedziała jej co wydarzyło się w pokoju życzeń. W takich chwilach trudno jej było się zwierzać przyjaciółce. Tak jak obiecała Severusowi nikomu nie zdradziła tajemnicy komnaty życzeń i wciąż utrzymywała, że spotykają się w laboratorium, z którego korzystał Severus. Amelia domyślała się, że Sol ukrywa prawdziwe miejsce ich spotkań, ale nie wypytywała i nie próbowała dociekać. Za to też bardzo ją ceniła. Dotrzymywała tajemnic i nigdy nie próbowała niczego wyciągać na siłę. Ufały sobie i nie wyciągały jedna z drugiej, gdy nie chciały sobie o czymś powiedzieć.

– Pomożesz mi? – Solem spytała błagalnie.

– Z czym mam ci pomóc? – Amelia spojrzała niepewnie na przyjaciółkę.

– Z sukienką na bal – odparła zrezygnowanym tonem. – Chciałabym ładnie wyglądać, a nie mam kasy na nową – dodała.

– Mogę ci pożyczyć co mam, ale to starczy góra na jeden rękaw. Może jakbyś kupiła taką na ramiączka starczyłoby na obydwa. – Dziewczyna spojrzała z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Przestań, nie chcę pożyczać pieniędzy, chcę byś pomogła mi z przerobieniem starej – wyjaśniła. – Lepiej się znasz na tego typu czarach, ja kompletnie nie mam do nich głowy.

– Mhm – zamyśliła się panna Bones. – Pokaż mi ją. – Wyskoczyła z łóżka i stanęła obok kufra Solem.

– Daj spokój, jutro. Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu – uspokoiła nadgorliwą przyjaciółkę.

– Pokazuj – nakazała. – I tak już nie zasnę.

Solem z ociąganiem podeszła do swoich rzeczy i wyciągnęła starą, bordową szatę wyjściową. Nie patrzyła na nią od czasu zeszłorocznego balu i teraz mocno posmutniała. Suknia była piękna, dawno temu. Nosiła ją jeszcze jej matka i pomimo napraw, ciężko było ukryć, że pamięta Hogwart sprzed dwudziestu lat. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu i ze złością wrzuciła ją z powrotem do kufra. Amelia westchnęła i bez słów rozłożyła bordowy materiał na swoim łóżku.

– Zielona z dodatkiem srebra? – spytała wysoko unosząc brwi.

– Mam wyglądać jak jego dziewczyna, nie jak maskotka Slytherinu – mruknęła Solem.

– Dawaj resztę swoich ciuchów – nakazał po chwili zastanowienia Amelia i sama także sięgnęła do swojego kufra. Stanley z zaciekawieniem patrzyła na wyczyny koleżanki. Roześmiała się na cały głos, gdy dziewczyna przy pomocy czarów rozciągała jej czarny, koronkowy stanik i jęknęła z przerażeniem, kiedy bezceremonialnie rozdarła dekolt wyjściowej sukni. – Idź spać i przestań jęczeć. Na jutro będziesz miała nową kieckę – zakomunikowała po chwili i z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem sięgnęła po jej ozdobne wstążki do włosów. – Niepokoi mnie jedynie kolor, ale w ostateczności pójdziesz w czarnej albo szarej. – Zaśmiała się i popchnęła ją w kierunku łóżka.

Zaniemówiła, gdy rankiem ujrzała efekt nocnej pracy Amelii. Na drzwiach szafy wisiała piękna, długa suknia. Niewiele zostało ze starej szaty odziedziczonej po matce i Solem zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy to przypadkiem nie nowy nabytek jej przyjaciółki. Rozpoznała ją po rozdarciu na dekolcie, które Bones zrobiła jeszcze zanim poszła spać i po delikatnym, tiulu którym obszyty był wierzch sukni. Chociaż stary i nieco zużyty, teraz dodawał stylowego wyglądu. Amelia zmieniła kolor sukni na ciemną zieleń. Ta w przeciwieństwie do tamtej nie miała rękawów, a lekko marszczone, szerokie ramiączka ciągnęły się aż do ozdobnej szarfy tworząc mocno rozłożystą literę V, którą wypełniała czarna koronka zrobiona z jej stanika naszyta na czarną tkaninę. Zarówno koronka, jak i szarfa oplatająca talię, wyszyte były delikatnymi, mieniącymi się kamykami, które wcześniej ozdabiały jej spinki do włosów. Rozłożysty dół sukni obszyty był takim samym materiałem co dekolt i Solem już chyba nie chciała wiedzieć skąd jej przyjaciółka go wzięła. Suknia była zjawiskowa. Z trudem powstrzymała się przed ubraniem jej widząc, że koleżanka nie pozszywała jeszcze całości i cichutko, nie chcąc jej zbudzić udała się na śniadanie. Była sobota, a Amelia napracowała się przez całą noc i Sol pozwoliła jej jeszcze trochę pospać, troszcząc się o śniadanie do łóżka dla niej.

Chciał jej kupić dziś prezent gwiazdkowy, dlatego umówili się dopiero w herbaciarni, w Hogsmeade koło południa. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył ją podczas śniadania siedzącą samotnie. Zajął miejsce na drugim niż zwykle końcu stołu, dlatego przez dłuższą chwilę mógł się jej bezkarnie przyglądać. Pomimo wyraźnego niewyspania, wciąż wyglądała ślicznie. Zwykle ciasno związane włosy, tego ranka opadały jej swobodnie na plecy i ramiona. Zaśmiał się w duchu widząc, jak próbuje okiełznać niesforny pukiel wślizgujący się wciąż na jej twarz. Po długich bojach z włosami, w końcu transmutowała serwetkę w spinkę i ze złością spięła nią swoją bujną czuprynę.

Zanotował w pamięci, żeby do prezentu gwiazdkowego dołączyć jakąś ozdobę do włosów i już chciał się do niej dosiąść, gdy ponownie wprawiła go w rozbawienie. Najpierw rozejrzała się niepewnie po sali, po czym dyskretnie wsunęła do swojej torby srebrną tacę, sztućce i jeden duży talerz. O mały włos nie roześmiał się na cały głos, gdy zobaczył jak męczy się ze zmniejszeniem jednego z dzbanków z kawą i w wyczarowane pudełka próbuje niezauważenie wciskać jajecznicę, bekon i tosty. Gdy jak mu się zdawało, wszystko co zaplanowała było gotowe, jej twarz przyozdobił taki uśmiech, jakby co najmniej obrabowała kilka czarodziejskich banków, a nie zwinęła trochę jedzenia i kilka srebrnych naczyń.

– Rozumiem, że ciężko ci jest wytrzymać od śniadania do obiadu, ale nie prościej było zabrać kilka ciastek i owoców albo zrobić kanapki? – Podskoczyła, gdy szepnął jej wprost do ucha i z uśmiechem obserwował, jak jej twarz zaczyna pokrywać szkarłatny rumieniec. – Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto tyle je – kontynuowała, gdy nie mogła wypowiedzieć słowa. – Obawiam się też, że wyniesienie tych sreber poza teren szkoły może być niemożliwe. – Pochylił się nad jej uchem. – Może spróbuj to przerzucić przez ogrodzenie, mogę ci pomóc, jeśli bardzo chcesz. Tylko wiesz, za jeden talerz, tacę i dzbanek, wiele nie dostaniesz.

– No i się wydało – westchnęła zrezygnowana. – Jestem wiecznie głodnym wynosicielem srebra. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Proszę, nie wydaj mnie. – Spojrzała na niego z błagalną miną.

– Ewentualnie mogłabyś mnie przekupić. – Uniósł do góry brwi w oczekiwaniu.

– Co chcesz? – jęknęła. – Widelec, nóż, a może cukierniczka? Jajecznicy nie oddam.

– Kiedy spakowałaś cukierniczkę? – Zdziwił się.

– No i gdzie się patrzyłeś, gdy ją pakowałam do torby? Mężczyźni. – Solem teatralnie wywróciła oczami i pokręciła głową.

– Zawsze prosto w twoje oczy, Słoneczko. – Objął ją delikatnie i cmoknął w policzek. – Dzień dobry. – Odwzajemniła jego gest i pozwoliła, by odprowadził ją do wieży jej domu.

Nie zaskoczyła go, gdy wyznała mu, że planuje wieczorem przyjąć propozycję wydawnictwa. Wcześniej nie chciał jej niczego sugerować, ale z tego co zaobserwował to największą radość czerpała właśnie z rysunku i malarstwa. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że to z tym kierunkiem zwiąże swoją przyszłość. Uwielbiała patrzeć w niebo i prowadzić swoje badania, ale podczas rysowania dostrzegał w jej oczach niezwykły blask. Ujął delikatnie jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzał w jej oczy. Uśmiechnął się i w myślach zweryfikował nieco swój pomysł na prezent gwiazdkowy. Bardzo chciał uszczęśliwić tę piękną, ale nieco niepewną swych wartości dziewczynę. Chciał dać jej wszystko czego zapragnie.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Zmiana planów"_


	6. Zmiana planów

_N/A: Dziękuję wszystkim za odwiedziny i pozostawione po sobie ślady. Kolejny rozdział w piątek rano albo jutro wieczorem. Zapraszam.  
_

_**ROZDZIAŁ 6**_

„_**Zmiana planów"**_

W związku z tym, że Solem nie chciała spóźnić się na spotkanie z rodzicami, a Amelia potrzebowała jeszcze odespać pracowitą noc, nieco zweryfikowali swoje plany i wyszli razem do wioski, a mieli osobno wrócić. Spędzili razem cały dzień i musiał przyznać, że już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił. Nawet wówczas, gdy dołączyła do nich Amelia ze swoim chłopakiem było całkiem miło i ciężko mu było się z nią rozstać, choć wiedział, że zaraz po wizycie rodziców spotka się z nią w pokoju życzeń. Zdziwił się, gdy po powrocie w hallu głównym zastał spory tłum uczniów i dopiero po chwili, w samym centrum dostrzegł Sol, a także Pottera i Evans ze świńskimi ryjkami i wykrzykującą coś McGonagall. Zaniepokojony podszedł do zdenerwowanej Amelii.

– Co się stało? – spytał niepewnie.

– Spójrz w górę – odparła zmartwionym głosem dziewczyna.

Zamarł. Cały sufit hallu wyłożony był jej mapami nieba, na których naniesione już zostały wzory zaklęć. Część z nich była całkowicie zniszczona przez świece, które unosiły się tuż pod nimi. Wiedział, że ze względu na złożoność naniesionych przez nią już warstw nie naprawi tego żadne zaklęcie i domyślał się kto stoi za głupim żartem.

– Kiedy wróciłyśmy do zamku, Potter z Evans w najlepsze wysyłali jej mapy w górę i mocowali je tam przy pomocy zaklęć. Musieli włamać się do naszego dormitorium. To oryginały, a ich Sol praktycznie nie wynosiła z pokoju. Tylko na oryginałach można było sprawdzić poprawność jej teorii. Pracowała nad nimi od początku nauki tutaj. Każdy rodzaj zaklęć wymagał oddzielnej mapy w konkretnej porze roku – jęknęła ze łzami w oczach. – Sol się zdenerwowała i bez większego namysłu posłała w ich kierunku klątwę. Jaką, chyba widzisz – westchnęła spoglądając w ich stronę. – Wkurzyła się i wcale jej się nie dziwię. W zasadzie to dziwię się, że tylko tak to się skończyło. Nie miałam zamiaru jej powstrzymywać, a wręcz przeciwnie, sama chętnie posłałabym jakąś świnką. Na jej nieszczęście do hallu wchodziła akurat McGonagall i nie muszę ci chyba mówić kogo stronę wzięła. – Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Nie miał pojęcia jak ktoś mógł zrobić Sol coś tak okrutnego. Przeniósł wzrok na swoją zapłakaną dziewczynę i jedyne czego pragnął to własnoręcznie udusić tę trójkę, łącznie z tą starą wiedźmą od transmutacji. W tej chwili niewiele mógł zrobić. Zacisnął pięści i poprzysiągł sobie, że prędzej czy później zemści się na nich.

– Panno Stanley. – Dobiegł do niego donośny głos profesorki. – Nie interesuje mnie co tych dwoje zrobiło. Nie pani jest od wymierzania kar w tej szkole, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Mam dość pani wybryków, dowcipów i tej ciągłej wendetty na uczniach Gryffindoru.

– Chyba już czas żebym zawiadomiła o wszystkim Flitwicka – mruknęła Amelia i zniknęła w korytarzu prowadzącym do gabinetu ich opiekuna.

– Nie interesuje mnie czym tych dwoje pani zawiniło – kontynuowała McGonagall. – Jeśli skrzywdzili panią w jakiś sposób, należało to zgłosić do mnie, bądź opiekuna swojego domu. Po raz kolejny przekonujesz mnie, że jesteś arogancką, nieznośną pannicą, której maniery pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Wahałam się nad wystawieniem twojej opinii do komisji stypendialnej, ale teraz jestem już pewna, że ode mnie pozytywnego słowa nie usłyszysz. W tej szkole jest o wiele więcej uczniów, którzy zasłużyli sobie na wsparcie finansowe bardziej niż ty. Zapomnij o tym stypendium, o jakimkolwiek finansowaniu twoich studiów z zewnątrz, możesz zapomnieć, już ja się o to postaram. – Zdziwił się, dostrzegając, że wzrok Solem przez cały czas utkwiony jest w Blacku. Nie patrzyła ani na pokrzykującą McGonagall, ani na Pottera i Evans, nawet na Lupina, który jak zwykle stał z boku, tylko na Blacka.

– Pani profesor – Gryfon próbował przebić się przez tyradę swojej opiekunki. – To ja zawiniłem. – Odniósł wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. – To ja zabrałem te mapy z pokoju wspólnego Krukonów i to ja prowokowałem Solem. Nie chciała na mnie donosić i przez długi czas jedynie ignorowała moje dowcipy, ale chyba przesadziłem. To mnie proszę ukarać, nie ją – próbował jej bronić Syriusz.

– Panie Black. – Minerwa McGonagall spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem. – Tu nie chodzi o to, kto ukradł cokolwiek pannie Stanley, ale o to, że ona po raz kolejny bierze sprawy w soje ręce. – Miał ochotę wkroczyć i powiedzieć starej babie, że skoro nikt inny nie potrafi zapanować na jej ulubieńcami, to musiała znaleźć sposób, by sama się bronić, ale ponownie zacisnął pięści i dopisał starą wiedźmę do listy tych, na których postanowił zemstę. Nikomu nie pozwoli bezkarnie krzywdzić jego dziewczyny i nieważnym dla niego było, czy to nauczyciel, uczeń, czy sam Minister Magii.

– Wygraliście Potter, Lupin i ty Evans najwyraźniej. Gratuluję. – Solem zwróciła się do stojących Gryfonów. – Możecie być z siebie dumni, zniszczyliście pracę, nad którą spędziłam kilka lat i ty Remus bardzo dobrze o tym wiedziałeś jak ważne to dla mnie. Dobrze ci radzę i wam też; lepiej dla was, żebyście w przyszłości trzymali się ode mnie z daleka, bo być może nie będzie w pobliżu pani profesor, która przybiegnie z pomocą. – Zmierzyła całą trójkę zawistnym wzrokiem. – A pani, pani profesor, proszę się nie wysilać z pisaniem opinii na mój temat. Nie zamierzam dłużej walczyć o stypendium. Tych troje zapewne zasługuje dużo bardziej na to finansowanie, a ja na szczęście znalazłam środki na dalsze studia, poza szkołą i choćby się pani bardzo starała, nie uda się pani mi ich odebrać. Na całe szczęście, moje i pani, pani profesor, nie potrzebuję także uczęszczać dłużej na pani zajęcia. Na kierunku, który planuję studiować, nie potrzebna jest pani opinia. Dziękuję za wszystko czego mnie pani nauczyła i żywię szczerą nadzieję, że po ukończeniu przeze mnie Hogwartu nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy. – Ku przerażeniu większości uczniów uniosła swoją różdżkę i jednym machnięciem zwiększyła płomienie świec, paląc mapy do końca. Obróciła się na pięcie i wolnym krokiem, z podniesioną głową udała się w stronę schodów. Ruszył w jej kierunku, ale spory tłumek skutecznie uniemożliwił mu szybkie przedostanie się na drugą stronę hallu. Patrzył zasmucony jak dumnie wspina się na schody. Z oddali dobiegły go krzyki Flitwicka i dostrzegła jak niski czarodziej nabiega razem z Amelią. Słowa jakimi obdarzał swoją koleżankę z pracy, spowodowały, że chyba po raz pierwszy sprawiał wrażenie wysokiego mężczyzny. Westchnął głęboko i ruszył w kierunku wieży astronomicznej, gdzie spodziewał się ją zastać.

Wkurzył się widząc tam też Blacka. Zacisnął palce na swojej różdżce i udał się pospiesznie w ich kierunku. Solem stała oparta o niski murek i z zadziwiająco łagodnym, jak na okoliczności, wyrazem twarzy tłumaczyła coś Gryfonowi.

– Solem, przepraszam. – Ku jego zdumieniu odezwał się Black. – Nie sądziłem, że to takie ważne, nie chciałem, by to zaszło tak daleko, nie chciałem zniszczyć twojej pracy, ani pozbawić cię możliwości dostania stypendium.

– Ale ci się udało – odparła z trudem hamując łzy.

– Sol … pogadam z McGonagall, z Jamesem. Może razem coś u niej wskóramy. – Syriusz najwyraźniej próbował naprawić choć trochę szkód.

– Nie chodzi o to stypendium, Black – zwróciła się do niego spokojnie. – Pracowałam nad tym od pierwszej klasy, nie bez powodu te mapy zostawały w naszej wieży, gdzie jak mi się wydawało nic nie jest w stanie ich zniszczyć. Nawet profesor Flitwick i profesor Sinistra dostawali kopie.

– Pewnie i tak nie zrozumiałbym dlaczego kopie się nie nadają do badań – zakpił sam z siebie. – Solem, mogę jakoś pomóc?

– Zostaw mnie, Syriusz – poprosiła. – Jestem pewna, że zarówno Potter, jak i Evans zasługują na najwyższe stypendium bardziej niż ja. Może dopilnuj, żeby się nie zmarnowało – zadrwiła.

– Daj spokój, oboje wiemy, że Evans wykorzystuje każdego co bardziej pojętnego chłopaka w tej szkole, by mieć dobre stopnie, a rodzina Jamesa sama częściowo finansuje projekt stypendialny – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Sol … nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Przepraszam. Ja … może trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale naprawdę chciałem jedynie się z tobą umówić.

– A ja naprawdę nie chciałam umówić się z tobą, ani z Jamesem, ani z Peterem, ani z Lupinem. Po prostu nie chciałam – odparła. – Zostaw mnie, proszę.

Zmierzył wzrokiem przechodzącego obok Blacka i podszedł do niej. Stała wpatrzona w dal. Nie płakała, tak jak się tego spodziewał, ale każda część jej twarzy była smutna, zawiedziona. Chwycił ją w ramiona i mocno przytulił. Nic nie mówił – nie musiał. Chciał tylko, by wiedziała, że przy niej jest. Przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem i w jednej chwili z dumnej, wyniosłej dziewczyny przemieniła się w bezbronną, kruchą istotkę. Bardzo chciał ją móc ochronić przed całym złem tego świata, ale nie miał pojęcia jak może tego dokonać. Wiedział, że przyjdzie taki dzień, w którym zemści się na bandzie Pottera, na McGonagall i całej reszcie, która sprawiła i sprawi jej przykrość, ale nie mógł w żaden sposób naprawić tego co się stało. Przycisnął ją do siebie z całej siły i leciutko gładził jej plecy.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała po chwili.

– Za co, Słoneczko? – spytał zaskoczony.

– Z tobą wszystko wydaje się łatwiejsze – wyznała i ponownie wtuliła w jego klatkę piersiową.

**.: :.**

– Jesteś tu jeszcze? – Uśmiechnęła się wchodząc późnym wieczorem do pokoju życzeń.

– Oczywiście, że jestem. – Podszedł do niej i mocno uścisnął. – Czekam na ciebie, Słoneczko. – Odetchnęła głęboko wdychając jego zapach. Lubiła z nim być. Jego towarzystwo działało na nią niezwykle uspokajająco. Na nic innego nie miała teraz ochoty, tylko tonąć w jego ramionach. Zaśmiała się widząc wciąż stojące na środku łóżko.

– Pomyślałem jedynie, że będziesz chciała chwilę odpocząć – wytłumaczył się.

– Dobrze pomyślałeś. – Wyswobodziła się z jego ramion i opadła na materac. Jęknęła z zachwytu, gdy pod sufitem dostrzegła unoszące się w powietrzu papierowe motyle.

– Nudziłem się. – Złapał jednego i posadził jej na ramieniu.

– Są piękne – szepnęła chwytając go w palce.

– Jak poszło z rodzicami? – spytał z krzywą miną.

– Masakra – mruknęła wywracając oczami. – Evans się jakoś wykpiła, ale dyrektor wezwał rodziców całej czwórki. Jak ojciec ich zobaczył to myślałam, że przeklnie każdego jakimś niewybaczalnym, a Flitwick wyglądał jakby chciał mu pomóc. Na szczęście był tam dyrektor. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Tata dopingował mnie z tym projektem od samego początku. Dla niego było to pewnie tak samo ważne, jak dla mnie albo ważniejsze. Był tak zły, że jeszcze dziś chciał mnie zabrać ze szkoły i posłać do jakiejś innej, ale na szczęście mamie dość szybko udało się to wyperswadować. – Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, gdy delikatnie przyciągnął ją do siebie. – Starzy Lupina to przyjaciele moich rodziców i to na nich głównie skupił się gniew mojego ojca. Rodzice Pettigrew siedzieli cicho, matka Blacka chciała go zabić zaraz po moim ojcu, a Potterowie zaproponowali, że sfinansują moje studia – zaśmiała się.

– Interesujące. – Spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Powiedziałam im, żeby sobie wsadzili te pieniądze … no dobra, miałam ochotę tak powiedzieć, ale spojrzenie mojej mamy skutecznie mnie powstrzymało. – Wywróciła oczami. – Powiedziałam, że mam już finansowanie i żeby spytali profesor McGonagall, który z uczniów najbardziej na to zasługuje i jemu pomogli. – Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął głośnym śmiechem. – Stara jędza siedziała cicho przez cały czas i przez chwilę obawiałam się, czy przypadkiem nie spetryfikowałam jej swoim spojrzeniem, ale na koniec, gdy już wszyscy się rozchodzili, po licznych zapowiedziach kar i szlabanów, poprosiła, żebym jeszcze przemyślała swoją rezygnację z jej zajęć. Nawet dyrektor był zaskoczony jej tonem.

– Zaczynam żałować, że nie poszedłem tam z tobą – westchnął. – Co jej powiedziałaś?

– Powiedziałam, że naprawdę na kierunku, który wybrałam jako wiodący, nie potrzebna mi transmutacja. Szkoda, że wtedy nie widziałeś jej miny.

– Mogę sobie wyobrazić – odparł Severus. – Mam rozumieć, że zdecydowałaś się nie wybierać zaklęć? Tam cię nie przyjmą bez owutemu z transmutacji.

– Mój tata i profesor Flitwick zrobili tak zawiedzione miny, że dodałam po chwili, że lubiłam jej zajęcia i nie chciałabym z nich rezygnować. – Odetchnęła głęboko i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Naprawdę lubiłam jej zajęcia. Z moim brakiem talentu do transmutacji, stanowiły nie lada wyzwanie – zapewniła. – I po tym stało się najlepsze.

– Co? – Spojrzał na nią wstrzymując oddech.

– Uśmiechnęła się. Szczerze. Naprawdę szczerze się uśmiechnęła i chyba była zawstydzona – dopowiedziała z przejęciem.

– Wciąż mówimy o McGonagall? – spytał sceptycznie.

– Tak, o tej starej, siwej, w kratkę – Solem uśmiechnęła się.

– Czyli jednak zaklęcia? – dopytywał. Pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Jak już w końcu wszyscy sobie poszli, zostałam z rodzicami sama. Mama cię pozdrawia – wtrąciła w opowieść z uśmiechem. – Zapytali o tę umowę, czy chcę tę pracę i czy dobrze się nad tym zastanowiłam. Oczywiście zapewnili, że jeśli nie skorzystam z propozycji wydawnictwa, to nic się nie stanie, że mają odłożone pieniądze na moje studia i mogę wybrać takie kierunki jakie chcę, a jak będę chciała uczęszczać nawet na cztery kursy to też znajdą pieniądze – westchnęła. – Ale ja chcę tam pracować. Myślę, że mimo wszystko wezmę drugi kurs z zaklęć, ale … ilustrowanie książek chyba mi się spodoba. – Przygryzła lekko wargę. – Miałam małe wątpliwości czy to wypada, skoro właścicielem jest twój ojciec, ale mama się tylko roześmiała, a tata się dziwnie zmarszczył, kiedy użyłam określenia mój chłopak. Powiedzieli mi, żebym nie myślała o tym w ten sposób i jeśli tego chcę, bym korzystała z szansy.

– Sol, jeśli twoja mama kupi sklepik z eliksirami i ja po studiach znalazłbym tam zatrudnienie to co byś pomyślała? – spytał poważnie.

– Że w końcu moja mama będzie bezpieczna – wyznała.

– Dlaczego? – drążył.

– Bo jesteś w tym dobry. Potrafisz się skupić i nie znam nikogo, kto nadaje się do warzenia lepiej niż ty – odparła.

– A gdybym nie był twoim chłopakiem? – Uniósł do góry brew.

– Nadal byłabym szczęśliwa, że moja mama znalazła dobrego pracownika i byłabym spokojna – odpowiedziała.

– Więc sama widzisz, że to nie ma znaczenia. – Uśmiechnął się. – Gdybyś była kiepska, Mendez nie zwróciłby uwagi na twoje prace. – Odetchnął i pogładził ją po włosach. – Jak się czujesz?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała szczerze. – Chyba mi trochę ulżyło, że mam to już za sobą. Nie muszę już podejmować żadnych poważnych decyzji. Trochę to nie tak, jak zawsze planowałam, ale może z czasem dołączę jeszcze kurs z astronomii. A ty co myślisz?

– Myślę, że dokonałaś bardzo dobrego wyboru – zapewnił. – Będziesz odtwarzała swoje mapy?

– Pewnie tak – westchnęła głośno – ale jeszcze nie teraz. Badania były prawie skończone i te mogę oczywiście nadal wykorzystać, ale muszę tworzyć mapy od początku, a na to potrzeba przynajmniej roku i to jeśli będę miała stały dostęp do wieży astronomicznej, także z tym chyba poczekam jakiś czas.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i powoli zbliżyła do niego swoje usta. Pocałował ją z niebywałą czułością i przez chwilę czuła, jak jego magia ją oplata, powoli wirowała wokół nich, z każdą sekundą zacieśniając swój krąg mocno ich ze sobą wiążąc. Złączył swoją dłoń z jej i brał jej usta z ogromną delikatnością. Czuła wokół siebie jego miłość, czuła się ważna dla niego i z całej siły zapragnęła, by i on poczuł od niej to samo. Niechętnie oderwała się od niego i z leciutkim uśmiechem przywarła swym czołem do jego. Przez długą chwilę spoglądali sobie głęboko w oczy. Nie potrzebowali słów i zdawało się, że w tej jednej chwili nie potrzebują niczego.

Zdumiewało ją, że Severusowi udało się skraść jej serce w tak krótkim czasie. Zdawało się, że ledwie wczoraj kłóciła się z Amelią, kto naprawił jej teleskop, a dziś była zakochana w nim po uszy. Obezwładnił ją i podporządkował sobie całkowicie. Ufała mu bezgranicznie i czuła z nim niebywale bezpieczna, jakby był jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, który potrafi o nią zadbać, zatroszczyć się o jej szczęście. Sama też bardzo chciała tego dla niego. Lubiła, gdy się uśmiechał i wygłupiał z nią. Zwykle dość poważny i zdystansowany, w chwilach, gdy byli razem stawał się otwarty i rozluźniony, jakby z chwilą, gdy łapał ją za rękę, cały świat przestawał istnieć i byli tylko oni.

Wstrząsnęło nią, gdy zobaczyła swoje mapy unoszące się po całym hallu, ale załamało ją to dużo mniej niż się tego spodziewała. Poświęciła na to dużo czasu, a w każdą z map, wkładała swoje serce i była przekonana, że gdyby nie świadomość kojących ramion Severusa, załamałaby się dużo bardziej. Teraz, gdy ją całował, delikatnie pieścił jej szyję i dekolt, czuła że nic więcej nie jest ważne. Samą swoją obecnością dodawał jej sił i wiedziała, że przy nim sięgnie gwiazd. Delikatnie chwyciła jego twarz w swoje dłonie, gdy zbliżał usta do jej piersi i uniosła ją zmuszając, by na nią spojrzał. Uśmiechnęła się do niego leciutko i delikatnie musnęła jego wargi. Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i wiedziała, że nie musi już mówić tego wszystkiego co do niego czuje, że on bardzo dobrze wie.

**.: :.**

„_Synku, bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego co stało się z projektem Solem. Mogę się tyko domyślać co przeżywała i dziękuję wszystkim bogom, że ojciec zgodził się, by wydawnictwo finansowało jej drugi kurs, bo świadomość, że nie musi przez to rezygnować ze studiów na pewno pozwoliła jej szybciej się z tego otrząsnąć. Długo się wahał, by przystać na moją prośbę. Nie dlatego, że chciał jej poskąpić pieniędzy, ale liczy zatrudnić ją już na stałe po studiach, a z drugim fakultetem, w dodatku z zaklęć, obawia się, że trudno będzie mu ją zatrzymać jako ilustratora. Henry pokazał mi jej rysunki i muszę przyznać, że zachowanie ojca aż tak bardzo mnie nie dziwi. Gdybym przed nim zauważyła jej talent to z całą pewnością zrobiłabym wszystko, by tworzyła dla mnie." – _Severus zamyślił się czytając list od matki. Wiedział, że wydawnictwo początkowo chciało jej jedynie sfinansować kurs magicznych sztuk plastycznych i obawiał się, że nie zdecyduje się wówczas na tę propozycję. Podzielił się obawami z matką, a ta najwyraźniej podzielała jego zdanie. Solem nie mówiła mu o tym, że wzięła udział w konkursie i gdyby ojciec nie musiał w ostatnim czasie wciąż wysłuchiwać opowieści matki na temat uroczej panny Stanley, zapewne nie podzieliłby się z nią odkryciem młodego talentu przez Mendeza. Teraz miał tylko nadzieję, że nigdy nie wyda się, iż to Eileen maczała palce w wysokości jej stypendium. „_Oczywiście możesz być pewien, że Solem nigdy nie dowie się jaka była pierwotna propozycja. Zobligowałam do tego zarówno twojego ojca, jak i Henry'ego. _

_Nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy przyprowadzisz ją do naszego domu. Chciałabym ją w końcu uściskać, jest taka słodka i śliczna. Na pewno wciąż nie potrzebujesz ingrediencji do eliksiru? Ja wiem, że to delikatna dziewczyna i cieszę się, że tak właśnie z nią postępujesz. Obawiałam się trochę, że ciężko wam będzie zapanować nad hormonami i szczerze mówiąc to wciąż się tego obawiam. Byłabym spokojniejsza, gdyby zażywała eliksir. Przecież to nie szkodzi, a gdyby zdarzyło się wam kiedyś zapomnieć … No wiesz co mam na myśli. Uwierz mi, w nieodpowiedzialnym zajściu w ciążę nie ma nic romantycznego, wiem o czym mówię. _

_Severusie, na początku tygodnia przytrafiło mi się coś bardzo dziwnego. To znaczy nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdybym nie wiedziała o Twoim uczuciu do Solem. Jesteś szczery, prawda? Nie oszukujesz tej biednej dziewczyny tylko dlatego, żeby ją wykorzystać? Pamiętaj, jeśli to zrobisz przeklnę Cię. Oczywiście nie każę Ci się z nią żenić, ale wstydziłabym się za Ciebie, gdybyś ją oszukał, a do tego jeszcze wykorzystał. Ale wracając do tego co mi się przydarzyło. Pewnie pamiętasz, że wszyscy uczniowie waszej szkoły co trzy lata przechodzą badania kontrolne w naszym szpitalu. Nawiasem mówiąc Ciebie także spodziewam się niebawem tutaj ujrzeć. I koniecznie przypomnij Solem. Albo sama jej przypomnę w święta. Wracając … na początku tygodnia była tutaj spora grupa Gryfonów i kilkoma z nich zajmowałam się osobiście. Nie muszę Ci chyba pisać, że czworo wyszło stąd dość mocno obolałych? Ale ja nie o tym. Była też ta Evans, która kiedyś Ci się podobała. Ruda, choć przyznaję niebrzydka, ale kompletnie do Ciebie nie pasuje. Jest taka jakaś, nijaka. Tak, właśnie takie określenie nasuwa mi się jako pierwsze, gdy o niej myślę. Gdy zapytałam, tak z grzeczności, jakie ma plany na przyszłość, to chyba nawet jeszcze nie wiedziała co chce studiować. Wspominała coś o jakichś kursach stylizacyjnych, studiowaniu zaklęć modyfikujących i maskujących niedoskonałości, nie wiem dokładnie co to." _– Zmarszczył czoło czytając fragment o Lily. Kiedyś zwierzył się matce z sympatii do dziewczyny i żalił, gdy nie bardzo odwzajemniała jego uczucia, ale wówczas matka nie chciała mu ani doradzić, ani go pocieszać. Podejrzewał teraz, że po prostu nigdy nie chciała wpływać na jego uczucia, a najwyraźniej nie miała zbyt wysokiego mniemania o Evans. – „_Wyobraź sobie, że przez całą wizytę ta dziewczyna sugerowała mi, że między Tobą a nią istnieje jakieś uczucie, a wręcz czyniła aluzje, że macie jakieś poważne plany tuż po szkole. Czy to prawda Severusie? Czy Ty i ona jesteście wciąż razem? Czy między wami jest coś romantycznego? Nie oszukujesz pięknej Solem, prawda? Nie zdradzasz jej tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nie chce współżyć z Tobą? Ufam Ci syneczku i jestem pewna, że ta ruda dziewczyna coś źle zrozumiała, ale to i tak nie daje mi spokoju. Wcześniej pisałeś, że to ona brzydko Cię potraktowała i teraz już nic nie rozumiem. Wciąż mi tutaj świergotała jaki jesteś cudowny, uroczy, inteligentny i jak to pomagasz jej w nauce, a na koniec wyraziła zaniepokojenie Twoją nową znajomością. Rzekomo Solem (domyśliłam się, że o nią chodzi, bo użyła określenia czarnowłosa Krukonka) odciąga Cię od nauki. Powiedziałam jej, że ja się Twoimi wynikami w nauce tak bardzo nie martwię i cieszę się, że nie spędzasz już całego wolnego czasu w laboratorium albo bibliotece. Jestem w stałym kontakcie z Dumbledore'em i Slughornem, chociażby w związku z tymi szczegółowymi badaniami, i wiem, że radzisz sobie bardzo dobrze, wszyscy Cię chwalą, a Twój projekt z eliksirów robi na nich obydwu duże wrażenie. Ośmieliłam się także wspomnieć, że znam Solem, Twoją dziewczynę jak to określiłam i mnie wydaje się być bardzo ambitną, mądrą dziewczyną. Czy źle zrobiłam, Severusie? Później, jak o tym myślałam, to miałam wątpliwości, czy powinnam wspominać, że Solem to Twoja dziewczyna. Nie wiem co Ci chodzi po głowie, ale ufam, że nie okłamujesz żadnej z nich." _– Zacisnął palce ze złości czytając te słowa. Nie miał pojęcia czego chce Evans, ale nie podobało mu się to, że próbuje jakichś sztuczek z jego matką. Zaczął się poważnie martwić, czy przypadkiem fakt, iż początkowo próbował wzbudzić w niej zazdrość nie odbije się na nim, a co gorsza na Solem. Miał poważne podejrzenia, że cała ta sprawa z mapami to pomysł Lily. Fakt, że uczestniczyła w całym tym dowcipie bardzo go niepokoił. – „_Trochę się zaniepokoiłam, gdy napisałeś, że pokazałeś Solem pokój życzeń i że spędzacie tam sporo czasu, ale muszę przyznać, że panna Stanley bardzo mi zaimponowała. Fakt, że podchodzi do spraw seksu tak bardzo rozsądnie i poważnie, a nie wskoczyła Ci już pierwszego dnia do łóżka, bardzo się chwali. Nawiasem mówiąc sporo Twoich koleżanek ze szkoły w ostatnim czasie poprosiło o eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Cieszę się, że Solem chce zaczekać i mam nadzieję, że Ty niczego nie próbujesz przyspieszać. Jesteś grzeczny dla niej, prawda?Wbrew temu co mówiła mi ta panna Evans, zdajesz się być szczerze zakochany w swojej dziewczynie. Sposób w jaki o niej piszesz jest taki romantyczny, to jak o nią dbasz i o słodki Merlinie, naprawdę pocałowałeś ją w bibliotece po raz pierwszy? Czy całowałeś już wcześniej jakąś dziewczynę? Nigdy mi o tym nie wspominałeś. A ona? Miała już chłopaka? Będę musiała się o wszystko wypytać jej, bo od Ciebie niewiele udaje mi się wyciągnąć, a to takie romantyczne. Błagam napisz, że zgodziła się przyjść do nas w święta. Wiem, wiem, że państwo Stanley też Cię zaprosili i wypada, byś to Ty pierwszy ich odwiedził, ale przecież święta trwają dwa dni. Błagam napisz mi, że nas odwiedzi. Jak myślisz z jakiego prezentu gwiazdkowego się ucieszy? Chciałbym jej coś podarować, chyba wypada, prawda? Mam także zamiar zaprosić ją na nasze przyjęcie sylwestrowe i może mógłbyś ją delikatnie uprzedzić, by nie robiła innych planów. No chyba, że sam masz jakieś romantyczne zamiary na ten wieczór. Jeśli mi obiecasz, że Solem zażyje eliksir, mogę się zgodzić byście pojechali na tę noc do naszego domku w Szkocji. Możecie się tam teleportować. Potrafi to robić, prawda? Och, na pewno potrafi, a jak nie to przecież możecie udać się tam siecią fiuu. Tylko ciekawe co na to jej rodzice. Może powinnam porozmawiać o tym z jej matką. Odwiedzam ją czasami, bo to bardzo miła kobieta i dość często kupuję w jej sklepiku eliksiry, ale ostatnio jakoś słowo do słowa i wypiłyśmy razem kawę w tej małej kawiarence, w centrum, w Dolinie. Była szczerze zainteresowana Twoją osobą i ja oczywiście opowiadałam o Tobie w samych superlatywach. Mówiła, że Solem napisała list, w którym pisała jej o Tobie, ale nie zdradziła mi niestety szczegółów, a ja nie śmiałam zapytać._

_Miało być krótko, a oczywiście się rozpisałam, ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym jak romantyczne chwile teraz przeżywasz i chciałabym chociaż odrobinę w tym uczestniczyć. _

_Całuję, do zobaczenia wkrótce_

_Mama"_

Po raz kolejny przeczytał fragment, w którym matka opisywała spotkanie z Lily i mocno się zaniepokoił. Evans nie była pokorną, sympatyczną dziewczyną. Dużo czasu zajęło mu, by to pojąć, ale gdy przestał być podatny na jej wdzięki, dostrzegł jaka naprawdę jest. Nie znosiła porażek i obawiał się, że jeszcze nie raz może spróbować zaszkodzić jemu i Solem. O siebie tak bardzo się nie martwił, ale Sol niczym nie zawiniła i nie zasługiwała, by ktoś odgrywał się na niej za jego głupotę. Nie miał pojęcia co może z tym zrobić. Pozostał im jeszcze jeden semestr nauki w Hogwarcie i miał nadzieję, że później drogi jego i Evans rozejdą się na zawsze. Jutro zaczynały się ferie świąteczne i nie było już sensu opisywać wszystkiego matce, ale wiedział, że musi z nią poważnie porozmawiać. Musiał komuś powiedzieć o swoich obawach, a matka zdawała się być najbardziej adekwatną do tego osobą.

**.: :.**

Nie miał pojęcia co się stało, gdy po obiedzie Solem minęła go bez słowa spoglądając jedynie z wyrzutem. Przez cały posiłek zdawała się być smutna i nawet wyraźne starania Amelii nie pomagały w wywołaniu uśmiechu. Tuż po posiłku pisali ostatni egzamin i nie miał już czasu na rozmowę z nią. Z nadzieją czekał pod salą egzaminacyjną, ale wymknęła się tak niepostrzeżenie, że zauważył ją dopiero, gdy była w głębi korytarza. Chciał za nią pobiec, ale zatrzymała go jej przyjaciółka.

– Prosiła, bym ci to przekazała. – Wyciągnęła w jego stronę malutki zwitek pergaminu i odeszła nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.

„_Wszystkie plany świąteczne nieaktualne. Podziękuj rodzicom za zaproszenie i przeproś, proszę w moim imieniu. Wierzę, że się nie obrażą …"_

Nie czytał więcej tylko biegiem rzucił się za nią. Musiał ją złapać zanim schowa się w dormitorium. Większość uczniów wyjeżdżała na ferie już dziś, oni mieli w planach spędzić wieczór razem i dopiero jutro teleportować się z Hogsmeade. Jeśli się schowa albo co gorsza wróci już dziś do domu, nie będzie miał okazji z nią porozmawiać do końca ferii.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Pierwszy raz … nie jeden raz"_


	7. Pierwszy raz … nie jeden raz

_N/A: Dziękuję za miłe słowa. Bardzo bym chciała nie zawieść i do końca łamać stereotypy. **Shayuui**, ja też nie znoszę kryzysów, zwłaszcza w miłości. Pozdrawiam, życzę miłego weekendu i zapraszam do czytania. Kolejny rozdział prawdopodobnie w niedzielę. _

_**ROZDZIAŁ 7**_

„_**Pierwszy raz … nie jeden raz"**_

Udało mu się, gdy była już przed drzwiami.

– Sol, Słonko – wydyszał. – Co się stało? – spytał przerażony.

– Zostaw mnie Severus, proszę. – Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem i próbowała ominąć, gdy stanął jej na drodze.

– Co zrobiłem? – Chwycił ją za ramiona i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała.

– Zostaw mnie, proszę – powtórzyła, a jej oczy wypełniły łzy. – Chcę być sama – wyszeptała.

– Sol, proszę powiedz mi co się stało? Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – dopytywał. – Jeśli cię skrzywdziłem chciałbym wiedzieć co zrobiłem źle. Chciałbym móc cię przeprosić, ale nie wiem za co.

– Widziałam was po śniadaniu – odparła i chciała odejść, ale nie pozwolił jej. Na jego szczęście Amelia zdawała się być po jego stronie, bo zamiast pomóc przyjaciółce, pospiesznie zamknęła drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów przed jej nosem.

Zaklął w myślach na wspomnienie incydentu z poranka. Był dość mocno pochłonięty powtórkami do egzaminu z numerologii i kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na to co dzieje się dookoła niego. Nie spodziewał się zresztą, że cokolwiek może się dziać, gdy znienacka jego szyję oplotły ramiona Evans, a w ułamek sekundy później Gryfonka przyssała się do jego ust. Pocałunek wcale mu się nie spodobał, ale zanim odsunął od siebie dziewczynę zajęło mu to chwilkę i domyślał się teraz, że świadkiem tej sceny była między innymi Solem. Żeby tego było mało, rozpromieniona Evans wręczyła mu prezent gwiazdkowy, ubolewając na cały głos, że niestety spotkają się dopiero po świętach. Skupił się na numerologii i nie bardzo wiedział co dziewczyna ma więcej do powiedzenia, tylko bezmyślnie ruszył w kierunku sali egzaminacyjnej.

– Słoneczko … – westchnął. – Możemy porozmawiać w spokojniejszym miejscu?

– Po co, Sev? – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Słyszałam, jak Evans ubolewa, że twoja mama nieopatrznie zaprosiła mnie na świąteczną kolację i ciężko jej teraz to odkręcić, żeby móc zaprosić ją. Pewnie nie powinnam ci zdradzać szczegółów, ale na sylwestra, którego spędzicie w domku wakacyjnym twoich rodziców, w Szkocji ubierze dość …

– Sol, to nieprawda – przerwał jej, chwytając za ręce. – Wiesz, że to nieprawda. – Przeklinał się teraz w myślach, że wówczas, gdy go pocałowała nie zareagował w odpowiedni sposób. Numerologia na tym poziomie była bardzo zaawansowana, a jemu bardzo zależało na najwyższej ocenie. – Byłem tak pochłonięty egzaminem, że dopiero pod salą spostrzegłem ten głupi prezent, który mi dała. Sol, nawet nie wiem co to, bo wyrzuciłem bez oglądania. Sol … wiem, że to pod Wielką Salą … myślałem tylko o tym egzaminie. Błagam uwierz mi, między mną a Evans nic nie ma i nie będzie.

– Skąd wiedziała, że twoja mama zaprosiła mnie do was na święta i o tym, gdzie chciałbyś żebyśmy spędzili sylwester? – Stanley spytała zasmucona.

– Moja mama jej powiedziała – westchnął. – Tak się domyślam. – Opowiedział jej o liście od matki i spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

– Powinnam przygotować się na więcej takich scenek? – spytała ze spuszczoną głową.

– Przepraszam, nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że ona może odgrywać się na tobie – odparł. – Solem, myślę, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za zniszczenie twoich map – wyznał. – Gdybym wiedział …

– To co? Nie umawiałbyś się ze mną? – przerwała mu pytając z wyrzutem.

– Oczywiście, że umawiałbym się z tobą, ale nie pozwoliłbym jej ciebie krzywdzić. Bardziej bym na nią uważał – odpowiedział. – Sol, Skarbie. – Próbował ją przytulić, ale nie pozwoliła mu. – Proszę, Sol … ja …

Serce jej krwawiło, gdy stał przed nią tak bardzo zasmucony. Od początku cała ta sytuacja wydawała jej się mocno naciągana, ale gdy podczas obiadu, usłyszała jak Evans opowiada koleżance o sukience, jaką ubierze na wyjazd do Szkocji i jak opisywała cały ten domek, do którego zaprosił ją Severus coś w niej pękło. Nie sądziła, że Gryfonka zada sobie tyle trudu, by jej dopiec, ale najwyraźniej jej nie doceniła.

– Pozwoliłeś, by pocałowała cię inna dziewczyna, więc nie myśl sobie, że tak łatwo ci wybaczę – powiedziała ze srogą miną odsuwając się od niego. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest twoją winą, że zakochałam się w najbardziej przystojnym i pociągającym chłopaku w całej szkole i nie twoją jest winą, że jesteś rozchwytywany przez inne, które próbują wykorzystać każdą okazję, by zbliżyć się do ciebie, dlatego możesz zaprosić mnie na spacer i dopiero później zdecyduję czy ci wybaczyć. – Uniosła do góry brodę udając wciąż obrażoną. Chociaż bardzo się starał, trudno było utrzymać mu powagę.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał pochylając się nad jej uchem tak nisko, że aż poczuła przechodzące przez całe jej ciało dreszcze.

**.: :.**

Chciało jej śmiać na cały głos, gdy odświętnie ubrany Severus, z kwiatami dla jej mamy i dla niej, stanął w progu ich domu. Nigdy przedtem nie widziała, by tak bardzo się denerwował, ale przestała mu się dziwić, gdy zerknęła na ojca. Modest Stanley był niezwykle łagodnym mężczyzną o dobrym sercu, ale jeśli chodziło o sprawy dotyczące jego ukochanej córki, stawał się podejrzliwy i bojowy, a swoim wyglądem odstraszał najbardziej odważnych. Na jej, a właściwie Severusa szczęście, z pomocą przybyła mama. Wręczając panom po kieliszku wina, szybko udobruchała ojca i uspokoiła chłopaka córki. Solem początkowo z niepokojem przysłuchiwała się dość sztywnej rozmowie jaką prowadzili, ale już po chwili szczerze się ubawiła, słysząc Severusa stosującego się do jej rad i pytającego ojca o starodruki jakie posiada biblioteka ministerialna.

Po godzinie odniosła wrażenie, że ojciec był gotów z miejsca wydać ją za Severusa albo raczej porzucić ją i matkę, i sam się z nim związać. Zawód jej ojca nie był dziełem przypadku. Książki były dla niego czymś więcej niż tylko pasją i mógł o nich rozprawiać godzinami, a jak już udało mu się znaleźć kogoś podzielającego jego zainteresowania, wszystko inne przestawało się liczyć.

Solem, sama też bała się tego spotkania, nie bardziej niż jutrzejszego, u niego w domu, ale czuła lekki niepokój, jak ojciec poradzi sobie z faktem, że jest już dorosła i ma chłopaka. Mama uspokajała ją, pocieszając, że Severus to przecież mądry chłopak i z pewnością poradzi sobie z tatą, a teraz sama z niedowierzaniem przysłuchiwała się dyskusji na temat eliksirów utrzymujących stare księgi w dobrym stanie. Chyba po raz pierwszy widziała, jak jej tata z taką uwagą i pokorą wysłuchuje wszelkich rad na ten temat, w dodatku od kogoś znacznie młodszego.

– Dobrze się przygotowałem? – spytał Severus, gdy schowali się w jej pokoju.

– Jesteś mistrzem manipulacji, Severusie. – Spojrzała na niego groźnie, po czy roześmiała się na cały głos i wpadła w jego ramiona. – Dziękuję za prezent. – Pocałowała go z czułością. Była mocno zaskoczona, gdy rankiem wyciągnęła spod choinki prezent od niego. Spodziewała się, że coś jej podaruje, ale nie myślała, że tak bardzo się postarał. Zestaw sobolowych pędzli i paleta samoczyszcząca, a do tego najpiękniejsza na świecie spinka do włosów, zrobiły na niej ogromne wrażenie. Pędzle były w pięknej oprawie, sygnowane jej inicjałem i wiedziała, że musiał je zamówić przed podjęciem przez nią decyzji o wyborze kierunku studiów. Zastanawiała się, czy to przewidział czy raczej chciał jej coś tym udowodnić i po namyśle doszła do wniosku, że zapewne jedno i drugie. Często obserwował ją przy pracy, gdy malowała i zdawało się dostrzegał to, czego ona zobaczyć nie mogła. – Skąd wiedziałeś?

– Po prostu jestem dobrym obserwatorem. – Uśmiechnął się. – I także dziękuję. – Ucałował ją w czoło.

Ręcznie malowane fiolki na eliksiry i słoje na ingrediencje były jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek otrzymał. Nigdy specjalnie nie przywiązywał wagi do wyglądu swoich przyrządów i naczyń, ale musiał przyznać, że wyobrażając sobie swoje prywatne laboratorium, jakie chciałby mieć w przyszłości, prezent od niej stanowiłby o uroku tego miejsca. Oprócz tego dostał od niej pergamin z silnym zaklęciem czyszczącym zabrudzenia ingrediencjami i nowe rękawice ochronne, na które jak się domyślał musiała wydać sporo oszczędności.

– Mam nadzieję, że ci się przyda. – Przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. – Nie podobało mi się ostatnio, jak wrzący eliksir poparzył ci dłonie.

– To było tylko kilka kropelek, nic czego nie wyleczyło od razu zaklęcie. – Wzruszała go jej troska. Kiedy zabierał ją do starej klasy, w której warzył eliksiry, zawsze narzekała, że za mało o siebie dba i nie przywiązuje wagi do ubrań ochronnych.

– Wiem, że to nic specjalnego, ale na słoje do ingrediencji, nałożyłam zaklęcie zapobiegające rozszczelnieniu – wyjaśniła. – A fiolki będą stopniowo zmieniały barwę z zielonej na czerwoną, gdy będzie kończył się termin przydatności.

– Sol, Słoneczko, to najpiękniejszy prezent jaki dostałem – zapewnił. – Nigdy nie słyszałem o takim zaklęciu, które kontroluje datę ważności.

– Ja też nie, dlatego musiałam trochę nad nim popracować – odparła pochylając lekko głowę.

– Sama je stworzyłaś? – Nie dowierzał.

– Profesor Flitwick je sprawdził, a profesor Slughorn pozwolił wypróbować na starych eliksirach – tłumaczyła.

– Jestem pewien, że działa bez zarzutu. – Teraz prezent wydał mu się jeszcze wspanialszy i z całej siły zapragnął ją pocałować, ale krążący przed drzwiami pan Stanley, skutecznie go od tego odwodził.

Jej mamę znał z widzenia. Często odwiedzał sklep, w którym pracowała, ale ojca spotkał dziś po raz pierwszy i chociaż zapewniała go tysiące razy, że to miły i dobry człowiek, nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia tuż po tym jak przekroczył próg ich domu. Gdyby nie był w niej tak bardzo zakochany, zapewne uciekłby zanim jeszcze wszedł do środka. Spotkanie z nim było tym gorsze, że wciąż wypytywał go domek w Szkocji, do którego chciał zabrać jego córkę za kilka dni. Początkowo tego nie planowali, ale gdy Eileen sama to zaproponowała, uznał za bardzo kuszące spędzenie z nią tej nocy sam na sam, w domku na odludziu. Z wielkimi oporami, ale uprzedził ją o warunku jaki postawiła im matka, zapewniając, że to do niczego jej nie zobowiązuje i że on nie liczy na więcej niż pocałunek o północy. Zaśmiewała się z niego wówczas na cały głos, poddając w wątpliwość, czy aby na pewno jeden pocałunek wystarczy, ale zgodziła się zapewniając, że nie uważa jego matki za stukniętą, jak jej sugerował, ale za rozsądną i mądrą.

– Mama pomyślała, że na pewno zjecie jeszcze trochę ciasta. – Modest Stanley wpadł dość nagle do pokoju córki. – Severusie, podczas kolacji sprawiałeś wrażenie jakby bardzo ci smakowało.

– Tak było, proszę pana – odpowiedział grzecznie, a kątem oka dostrzegł jak Solem wywraca oczami. – Z przyjemnością skosztuję jeszcze kawałek. – Ciasto w istocie było pyszne, ale nawet gdyby było to najgorsze ciasto świata, bałby się odmówić.

– Tato – Sol zwróciła się do ojca z poważną miną – drzwi do pokoju mogą zostać otwarte. Nie robię z Severusem nic, czego mogłabym się wstydzić, a ty najwyraźniej będziesz spokojniejszy, jeśli nie będziesz musiał się zastanawiać co robimy. No i drzwi będą bezpieczniejsze. – Zmarszczyła brwi i popatrzyła wyzywająco na ojca.

– Wiem, wiem córuś, rozmawiacie sobie – odparł spokojnie pan Stanley. – A o czymś ciekawym? O eliksirach? – Spojrzał na nich z dziwnym błyskiem w oku i rozsiadł się na jednym z krzeseł.

– Dostałem od Solem piękne słoje na ingrediencje i fiolki opatrzone ciekawymi zaklęciami, wyjaśniała mi na czym polegają – odpowiedział Severus.

– Czyli poniekąd o eliksirach – zaśmiał się ojciec Sol.

– Tak tato, bardzo poniekąd – Solem wydawała się niezbyt zachwycona towarzystwem ojca.

– I uważasz Severusie, że jeśli używałbym eliksiru ocieplającego na szkło gabloty, a nie wewnątrz, wówczas równowaga kwasowości utrzymałaby się przez dłuższy czas? – zwrócił się do młodego mężczyzny.

– Tylko jeśli użyje pan eliksiru na bazie ziół – wyjaśnił Snape. – W innym przypadku mogłoby to być szkodliwe dla pergaminu.

– Tato … – Solem próbowała zapobiec dalszej dyskusji, ale ojciec tylko machnął ręką w jej kierunku i zadawał kolejne pytania dotyczące eliksirów. Severus był zaskoczony wiedzą pana Stanleya. Dziewczyna opowiadała mu o zamiłowaniu ojca do ksiąg, ale nawet słowem nie wspomniała, że jest również biegły w miksturach wykorzystywanych do renowacji, nie tylko pergaminów i skóry, ale także zabytków. Mężczyzna opowiadał mu o latach spędzonych na badaniu starodruków we Włoszech i rozmowa pochłonęła ich do tego stopnia, że nawet nie spostrzegł kiedy, Solem zniknęła ze swojego pokoju.

– Tata odbił ci chłopaka? – Mama ze śmiechem usiadła na kanapie obok swojej zmartwionej córki.

– Najwyraźniej znaleźli wspólny język – odburknęła z niezadowoleniem.

– I to cię martwi? – Pani Stanley podała córce spory kawałek świątecznego ciasta.

– Nie, ale chciałam z nim spędzić trochę czasu z dala od szkoły – odparła z krzywym uśmiechem. – Lubisz go? – Solem spojrzała uważnie na matkę.

– Wydaje się być inny niż większość nastolatków w waszym wieku – odpowiedziała nieco dyplomatycznie. – Chyba tak. Córuś, czy to dla ciebie ważne, żebym i ja go lubiła? Wiesz, że o eliksirach mogę gadać godzinami, a on zdaje mi się sporo na ten temat wie.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. – Sol spojrzała na matkę z powagą. – Chcę wiedzieć co o nim myślisz, szczerze. O nim, nie o jego zainteresowaniach.

– Ale jego zainteresowania są ważne, dziecko – Liwia spojrzała uważnie na córkę. – Tak na poważnie, jeśli mam być szczera, nie do końca wiem co o nim myśleć. Jest dobrze wychowany, inteligentny i błyskotliwy, ale jest w nim coś, nie wiem jak to określić, ma takie poważne oczy, przenikliwe. Ciężko cokolwiek z nich odczytać, dopóki nie patrzy na ciebie.

– Co masz na myśli? – Dziewczyna zaskoczona spojrzała na matkę.

– Solem, nie znam go dobrze i nie chcę zbyt szybko popadać nad nim w zachwyt, tak jak twój ojciec – wyjaśniła. – Nie wiem, czy jak już go poznam lepiej, będę mogła powiedzieć, że go lubię. Mam nadzieję, że tak, chociaż poznanie go chyba nie będzie łatwe, zdaje się być skryty.

– Próbowałaś odczytać jego uczucia? – Sol wróciła do poprzedniego wątku.

– To nie tak, córuś, że próbowałam – tłumaczyła matka. – Nie śmiałabym sprawdzać go w taki sposób, ufam tobie i twoim osądom. Chodzi mi o to, że nawet gdybym chciała użyć na nim legilimencji, to mam wrażenie, że się nie da. Z jego oczu nie daje się wyczytać nic, dopóki nie spogląda na ciebie. – Pani Stanley uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie. – Patrzy na ciebie z czułością i miłością. Jesteś dla niego ważna, Sol. Wydaje mi się, że bardzo. Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że to nie jest ważne, czy go polubię czy nie, jestem pewna, że to jest mężczyzna, który potrafi o ciebie zadbać, który chce o ciebie dbać i troszczyć się. Nie byłam zachwycona tym pomysłem z wyjazdem tylko we dwoje, ale teraz, jestem dziwnie spokojna, że on cię nie skrzywdzi.

– Nie skrzywdzi, mamusiu. – Dziewczyna oparła głowę na ramieniu matki. – Mamo, jest jeszcze jedna sprawa związana z tym wyjazdem.

– Co się stało córeczko? Chciałabyś tam ładnie wyglądać? Potrzebujesz jakichś nowych ciuchów? Możemy pójść na zakupy zaraz po świętach – dopytywała Liwia.

– Nie mamo, chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. – Solem spojrzała na matkę przygryzając wargę. – Pani Snape postawiła nam warunek. Prosiła, żebym zażyła eliksir antykoncepcyjny przed wyjazdem – wyznała pomimo palącego rumieńca.

– A ty chcesz go zażyć? Potrzebujesz? – Pani Stanley spytała poważnie. – Posłuchaj dziecko, jesteście już dorośli i przez większość roku mieszkacie poza domem. Nawet gdybym chciała, nie jestem w stanie upilnować, byś pozostała dziewicą do ślubu, a zastrzegam, że wcale nie chcę. To znaczy chciałabym, żeby tak się stało, ale też byłam kiedyś nastolatką i też miałam chłopaka w twoim wieku i wiem jak to jest. Jeśli uważasz, że jesteś już na to gotowa to uważam, podobnie jak pani Snape, że powinnaś go zażyć. To zależy tylko i wyłącznie od ciebie.

– Nie jestem pewna – zwierzyła się dziewczyna. – Kocham go i lubię z nim być, jak mnie całuje i przytula to tak jakby świat kręcił się tylko dla nas. – Pani Stanley uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie. – Czasem … – Sol spojrzała na matkę uważnie, ale zachęcona miłym uśmiechem kontynuowała – to nie tylko pocałunki.

– Rozumiem – Liwia odparła spokojnie. – Lubisz, gdy jesteście tak blisko? – Sol pokiwała nieśmiało głową. – I czasem chciałabyś czegoś więcej. – Bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała jej mama.

– Dokładnie – przytaknęła dziewczyna.

– Ale nie jesteś pewna, czy to już odpowiedni moment. – Pani Stanley objęła córkę i przyciągnęła do swojego ramienia. – Myślę, że pani Snape ma rację. Powinnaś zażyć eliksir. Nawet jeśli do niczego nie dojdzie między wami tej nocy, to prędzej czy później tak się stanie. A kiedy będziesz miała pewność, że to już, uwierz mi, nie będziesz się chciała wówczas zastanawiać nad tym, skąd wziąć eliksir, a co gorsza może ci nie być on wówczas w głowie. I ja też będę spokojniejsza.

– Dziękuję, mamo. – Solem mocno wtuliła się w mamine ramię.

– Powiesz mi, gdy to się stanie? – spytała zatroskana kobieta.

– Pierwsza się dowiesz – odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem.

– Och, jestem pewna, że pierwsza będzie Amelia i jestem troszkę zazdrosna – westchnęła kobieta.

– Obiecuję, że tobie powiem pierwszej bez względu na to gdzie akurat będę – Solem roześmiała się na głos.

– To dobry chłopiec, dziecko. Jestem pewna, że zadba o ciebie jak należy.

**.: :.**

Solem cała w nerwach stanęła przed dużym ceglanym budynkiem. Dom rodziców Severusa znajdował się po drugiej stronie Doliny Godryka. Miasteczko nie było duże, ale i tak wolała się tutaj teleportować w obawie, że spacer skłoni ją do dezercji.

– Solem, Skarbeńku – wykrzyknęła pani Snape przez okno, gdy tylko dojrzała ją stojącą przed furtką i zaczęła machać w jej kierunku różdżką, ale metalowe drzwiczki nie drgnęły. – Severus, Severus – nawoływała. – Idźże po tę dziewczynę, bo najwyraźniej znowu ojciec zmienił zaklęcia ochronne i nie mogę ich zdjąć.

– Miałem po prostu nadzieję, że będziesz po drugiej stronie, próbując je otworzyć – zakpił z żony pan Snape. – Absolutnie byłbym niepocieszony, gdyby dziewczyna, która podarowała nam w prezencie gwiazdkowym tak piękny obraz, nie mogła nas dziś odwiedzić. Witaj, moja droga. – Pan Snape wyprzedził swoją małżonkę i porwał jej dłoń, wyrywając jednocześnie z uścisku Severusa, w którym czuła się dość bezpiecznie i najchętniej tam właśnie zostałaby przez cały wieczór. – Tobias Snape, miło mi wreszcie poznać kobietę, która swym talentem podbiła nie tylko nasze wydawnictwo, ale najwyraźniej serce mojego syna i żony.

– Jestem pewna, że to nie jej talent miał główny wpływ na serce naszego syna. – Pani Snape uśmiechnęła się promiennie i mocno uściskała Solem, której z ledwością udało się wydusić ciche powitanie.

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać rumieńca, gdy państwo Snape rozpływali się nad nią i ze zdumieniem słuchała jak tych dwoje się przekomarza. Z pozoru wyglądali na parę, która wiecznie się kłóci i nie potrafi żyć ze sobą w zgodzie pięciu minut, ale gdy Solem przyjrzała im się przez chwilę, zrozumiała, że w rzeczywistości tych dwoje pała do siebie cudownym uczuciem. Sprzeczali się i dogryzali sobie, ale gdy na siebie spoglądali i od czasu do czasu chwytali za dłonie, widać było niezwykłą miłość, jaką się darzą.

– Tobias, żadnych rozmów o interesach z tą młodą damą w jadalni. – Eileen powstrzymała męża, gdy ten próbował przekonywać Solem o możliwościach jakie da jej praca na pełnym etacie w wydawnictwie.

– Pozwolisz, że pokażę ci nasz dom? – Pan Snape zażartował próbując wyciągnąć ją z pomieszczenia, gdzie mały skrzat szykował stół do kolacji.

– Tobias – warknęła na niego żona. – Przepraszam cię, Skarbeńku.

– Nie ma za co pani przepraszać – zaśmiała się. – Panie Snape, ja nie miałam okazji panu jeszcze podziękować za to stypendium. Nie wyobraża sobie pan, jak dla mnie to ważne.

– Solem, możesz być pewna, że to ja powinienem dziękować, że zgodziłaś się na tę propozycję. – Tobias uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością. – Znasz jakieś wydawane przez nas książki?

– Tak, proszę pana – Solem nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Ilustracje pana Mendeza zawsze robiły na mnie ogromne wrażenie. Jak byłam mała, to nie chciałam żadnych innych książek, tylko te, w których były jego rysunki.

– Niestety, jest już tak stary, że jedyne do czego się nadaje …

– Tobias – wykrzyknęła pani Snape – natychmiast przestań zanudzać tę dziewczynę rozmowami o wydawnictwie. Solem, Skarbeńku masz już suknię na bal? Twoja mama mi mówiła, że pracowałaś przez całe wakacje, by móc kupić jedną z butiku madame Malkin. – Solem spojrzała na nią zmieszana.

– Mam suknię, ale uszyła ją dla mnie moja przyjaciółka, a właściwie przerobiła starą – wyznała i zerknęła na zaniepokojonego jej wyznaniem Severusa. – Uznałam za zbyteczne wydawanie całych oszczędności na suknię, której już pewnie nigdy więcej nie ubiorę, skoro mam zdolną współlokatorkę.

– Jeśli maczała palce w tej sukience, którą masz dziś na sobie, jestem pewna, że suknia na bal jest dziełem sztuki – Eileen zerknęła na syna i uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. – Też nie lubię sukienek z butików. Później się okazuje, że idziesz na przyjęcie i połowa kobiet ma taką samą kreację jak ty. Severusie, pokaż Solem nasz dom, ja w tym czasie sprawdzę co z kolacją. Tylko błagam nie zabieraj jej do tego swojego niby laboratorium w piwnicy.

Musiał przyznać, że jego rodzice byli o wiele gorsi niż się tego spodziewał. Solem już od pierwszej chwili została przez nich osaczona i przez cały czas, jaki dotychczas u nich spędziła, zastanawiał się, jak wiele jeszcze jest w stanie znieść. Na szczęście, póki co matka powstrzymywała się przed pytaniem o to jak podoba jej się pokój życzeń i czy wie już jaki eliksir chciałaby zażyć. Gdyby podobne pytanie padło z jej ust, sam był gotów otworzyć Solem drzwi do ucieczki. Nie spodobała mu się jej zasmucona mina, gdy mówiła o swojej sukience i miał nadzieję, że nie kryje się za tym jakaś kolejna historia podoba do tej z mapami.

– Severus – zaczęła cichutko, gdy znaleźli się w jego pokoju – przepraszam. Powinnam cię uprzedzić, że nie mam nowej sukni na bal.

– A to ma znaczenie czy jest nowa czy nie? – zdziwił się.

– Nie wiem – wyszeptała. – Nie chcę żebyś się wstydził, że nie mam żadnej z tych pięknych sukien z któregoś z modnych butików. Amelia bardzo się postarała, ale to wciąż tylko stara suknia po mojej mamie. – Zakuło go, gdy zobaczył łzy w jej oczach. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mogła pomyśleć, że to może mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie. – Nie pogniewam się, jeśli zaprosisz kogoś innego.

– Sol … – Nie wiedział co ma jej odpowiedzieć. – Słonko, to bez znaczenia. Będziesz najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na balu, Solem. Żadna dziewczyna w szkole ci nie dorównuje urodą, ale to nie dlatego cię kocham i nie dlatego chcę byś poszła razem ze mną. – Podszedł do niej i mocno ją przytulił. – Ktoś ci sprawił przykrość z tego powodu? – Odsunął ją nieco i spojrzał prosto w jej oczy, gdy nie zareagowała. – Powiedz mi, proszę, czy to Evans? Wspominała nie tylko o swojej sukience, prawda? – Dziewczyna pochyliła głowę.

– Naśmiewały się ze mnie – wyznała cicho – i z tego, że mam tę samą suknię co roku. – Wargi Solem niebezpiecznie zadrgały, więc czym prędzej mocno ją przytulił. Nie chciał, żeby płakała. Dostrzegł stojącą w progu matkę przysłuchującą się ich rozmowie, ale na szczęście wycofała się cicho.

– To idiotki, Sol – próbował ją pocieszyć. – A twoja bordowa suknia zawsze wprawiała mnie w osłupienie, albo to raczej ty w niej.

– Widzisz, jest tak stara, że nawet ty ją kojarzysz, chociaż nigdy … – zaszlochała. – I twoja mina, jak powiedziałam, że w niej idę …

– Moja mina? – Zdziwił się.

– Byłeś zawiedziony – wydukała.

– Sol, byłem zaniepokojony – sprostował. – Byłem zaniepokojony, bo domyślam się dlaczego nie kupiłaś sobie nowej sukienki. I nie mam wyrzutów sumienia, bo gdybym nie naprawił ci teleskopu, kupiłabyś jakąś głupią kieckę, zamiast sama to zrobić, a wiem jak kochasz patrzeć w niebo. – Odetchnął głęboko. – I uwierz mi, pamiętam cię z poprzednich balów nie z powodu twojej sukienki, ale dlatego, że pięknie w niej wyglądałaś. To nie prawda, że nigdy wcześniej cię nie zauważałem. W czwartej klasie, miałaś włosy gładko upięte, nie wiem jak to zrobiłaś, ale nigdy później już cię nie widziałem z prostymi włosami. W piątej, były upięte w duży kok, a po bokach wystawały ci takie małe loczki. W zeszłym roku miałaś prześliczną spinkę. Pamiętam cię, bo jesteś piękna. Sol, tysiące razy spotykałem cię w bibliotece, zawsze przy stoliku pod oknem, zawsze ze wzrokiem utkwionym w książkach, robiłaś na ślepo notatki. Czasem widywałem cię na błoniach. Malowałaś albo robiłaś szkice. Zawsze byłem ich bardzo ciekawy i raz podglądałem jak rysowałaś uczniów na zajęciach z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Jesteś piękna, a Evans i jej przyjaciółeczki są po prostu zazdrosne, gdyby tak nie było, nie zaprzątałyby sobie tobą głowy. – Pogładził ją delikatnie po policzku. – Słoneczko.

– Oglądałeś zdjęcia z poprzednich balów w archiwum szkoły? – Spojrzała na niego z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. – Nie było cię na balu w piątej klasie, bo pamiętam, że miałeś mały wypadek na eliksirach i leżałeś w skrzydle szpitalnym razem z Potterem.

– Wrzucił mi do kociołka nieutarte oczy szczura wodnego – westchnął.

– Idiota. – Ulżyło mu, gdy dostrzegł, że się uśmiecha. – To było całkiem miłe kłamstwo.

– Nie wszystko było kłamstwem – odparł. – Nie raz obserwowałem cię w bibliotece i podglądałem cię na błoniach. Sol, choćbyś poszła na ten bal nago, to nadal będziesz najpiękniejszą dziewczyną.

– Chciałbyś – mruknęła z krzywą miną.

– Po namyśle, nie, nie chciałbym. Zdecydowanie bym nie chciał. – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, że w ogóle przyszło mu coś tak głupiego do głowy, żeby inni mieli na nią patrzeć. – Ale … nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś nic nie ubierała na sylwestra – wyszeptał jej do ucha, po czym z satysfakcją obserwował jej szkarłatny rumieniec.

Solem już przy kolacji zdawała się zapomnieć o sukience. Z radością obserwował jej uśmiech i lekkie zażenowanie, gdy mama opowiadała jej o domku w Szkocji.

– Czy Severus wspomniał ci, żebyś zabrała bikini? – Pani Snape spojrzała na nią uważnie.

– Bikini? Myślałam, że żartuje – odparła dziewczyna ze zdziwieniem.

– Ech – westchnął Tobias. – Gdy Eileen zabierała mnie tam po raz pierwszy, a także był to grudzień, też myślałem, że żartuje i siedziałem prawie całe ferie świąteczne w grubym swetrze, w upale.

– Nie jest moją winą, że dopiero po trzech dniach przypomniało ci się, że jesteś czarodziejem i możesz te swetrzyska transmutować w coś lżejszego – zaśmiała się z niego żona.

– Myślałam, że mamy jechać do Szkocji – dziwiła się Sol.

– Bo tak jest. Tylko domek letniskowy jest w miejscu, gdzie są odwrócone pory roku – wyjaśnił jej Severus.

– Jak to możliwe? – Solem nie mogła ukryć zaskoczenia. – To znaczy, słyszałam o takich czarach, czytałam o nich kiedyś w jednym ze starodruków u taty w pracy, ale to starożytna magia. Niewiele jest osób, które mogłyby zrobić coś takiego. Myślę, że nawet Dumbledore nie jest w stanie.

– Raczej nie – westchnęła z uśmiechem pani Snape. – I masz rację, to bardzo stara, niezwykle zaawansowana magia. To miejsce stworzyli moi pradziadkowie. Nie jest to zbyt wielki obszar, bo ciężko by było więcej uczynić nienanoszalnym. Nie wiem jak tego dokonali, ale z opowieści rodzinnych wiem, że pracowali nad tym dziesiątki lat. Mieli obsesję na punkcie starożytnych zaklęć i z tego co wiem, nie było to jedyne co udało im się osiągnąć.

Ku jego rozpaczy Solem została wciągnięta przez jego matkę w dyskusję na temat zapomnianych zaklęć i kompletnie przestała zwracać na niego uwagę. Obserwował ją przez chwilę i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem widząc, jak z rumieńcami na twarzy opowiada matce o swoich doświadczeniach ze starą magią. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł utkwione w nim spojrzenie ojca. Przyglądał mu się z powagą, a po chwili skinął w stronę drzwi do ogrodu.

– Jesteś zakochany – stwierdził Tobias, gdy byli już sami.

– Jeśli zaprzeczę, uwierzysz? – spytał.

– Nie ma szans – zaśmiał się ojciec. – Wystarczy tylko na ciebie popatrzeć. Severusie, ona jest dla ciebie kimś więcej niż tylko szkolną miłością, prawda?

– Tak, tato – przytaknął z powagą.

– Uważacie? – Ku jego rozpaczy, ojciec kontynuował męską rozmowę.

– Zależy na co – odparł Severus wzruszając ramionami. – Na przykład, gdy warzę to bardzo uważam, zwłaszcza, kiedy Solem jest ze mną w pracowni. Wiem, że i ona uważa kiedy lata na miotle …

– Severus, dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi – przerwał mu Tobias.

– O co? – Chłopak spojrzał zaskoczony na ojca.

– O seks – wykrzyknął poirytowany pan Snape i właśnie ten moment wybrały sobie obie panie, by do nich dołączyć.

– Rozmawiacie sobie? – spytała z rozbawieniem Eileen, a Solem spłonęła rumieńcem. – O czym? Bo jeśli o zabezpieczeniu się przed niepożądaną ciążą, to wolałabym raczej, żeby nasz syn nie brał z ciebie przykładu.

– Przypominam ci, moja droga, że ty także byłaś przy tym obecna – Tobias wyraźnie się zirytował na insynuację, jakoby to on był jedynym winnym ich wpadki sprzed lat.

Severus wywrócił oczami i chwycił Solem za rękę. Zostawili kłócących się rodziców i udali na krótki spacer po ogrodzie.

– Słuchanie po raz kolejny o tym, że jestem niechcianym dzieckiem, mnie nie bawi – wyjaśnił jej powody ucieczki.

– Twoi rodzice cię bardzo kochają, Severusie i jestem pewna, że gdyby mieli to powtórzyć, zrobiliby wszystko, by cię mieć. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował. Namiętnie, z niezwykłą czułością i powolnością penetrował jej usta. Uwielbiał, gdy delikatnie muskała jego język swoim i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed mocniejszym przyciągnięciem jej do siebie. Delikatnie wsunął dłonie pod jej zimową szatę i leciutko wodził palcami wokół jej piersi.

– Spacerek, ha? – Oderwał się od niej nagle, gdy za plecami usłyszeli głos ojca i gromki śmiech matki.

**.: :.**

Nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, gdy stanęła przed nim w samym bikini. Wpatrywał się w nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami i nawet nie próbował kryć, jak bardzo ten widok go podnieca. Także zdążył przebrać się już w kąpielówki i nawet choćby chciał, ciężko było udawać, że nic się z nim nie dzieje. Czarny, niewielki staniczek ledwie okrywał jej piersi, które teraz wydawały mu się o rozmiar większe niż zwykle, a skąpe majteczki zdawały się do niego wołać, by je z niej zdjął. Wciąż byli na etapie ściągania z siebie jedynie górnych części ubrania i tak właściwie to nawet jej nogi widział po raz pierwszy. Zastanawiał się co kryje się pod maleńkimi majteczkami. Czy jej włoski łonowe są tak samo mocno czarne i czy używa jakichś czarów depilujących. Wodził po niej wzrokiem z uchylonymi ustami, a było na co popatrzeć. Była niska, ale jej zgrabne nogi zdawały się sięgać nieba. Nieco zaokrąglone biodra świetnie kontrastowały z wąską talią, a malutki, odstający tyłeczek zachęcał, by chwycić go w swoje dłonie.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy koniuszkiem języka oblizała górną wargę i myślał, że eksploduje, kiedy zarzuciła długimi włosami. Widział, że jest mocno zażenowana, ale nie potrafił się na nią nie patrzeć. Czuł, że jego członek sterczy, mocno napinając jego majtki, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że tak bardzo na niego działała. Rzuciła okiem na jego krocze i z lekkim rozbawieniem uniosła do góry brwi.

Miał wrażenie, że minęły godziny zanim zdołał się otrząsnąć i podszedł do niej. Ochota na pływanie w morzu całkowicie mu odeszła i zastanawiał się, jak przekonać ją, żeby lepiej zostali w domku, najlepiej w sypialni i zdjęli z siebie te kawałki ubrań jakie na sobie mieli albo przynajmniej żeby ona zdjęła swoje. Przełknął głośno ślinę i powoli podszedł do niej z nadzieją, że powie coś co sprawi, że nie będzie musiał teraz siedzieć na plaży.

– Nie za duże słońce na opalanie? – Jej pytanie wydało mu się zbawieniem. – Gorąco – dodała po chwili.

– Może powinnaś się bardziej rozebrać – szepnął, gdy znalazł się tuż obok niej.

– I miałabym pozbawić cię zajęcia? – spytała zbliżając usta do jego ucha.

Nie potrzebował więcej zachęty. Pochylił się i pocałował ją z namiętnością i pasją. Od razu odwzajemniła pocałunek i czuł, że tym razem może pozwolić sobie na dużo więcej. Chwycił ją w talii i uniósł do góry. Jakby czytała w jego myślach. Oplotła go swoimi cudownymi udami w pasie i wplotła palce w jego włosy. Czuł jak jego członek ociera się o jej krocze i z całej siły zapragnął pozbyć się dzielących ich tkanin.

Jeszcze w drodze do sypialni ściągnął z niej staniczek i teraz leżał pochylony nad nią i wpatrywał się zachłannie raz w jedną, raz w drugą pierś. Chwycił jedną w dłoń delikatnie masując, a drugą w usta zataczając językiem maleńkie kółeczka wokół sutka. Przymknęła powieki, a jej oddech stawał się coraz bardziej urywany i nieregularny. Oderwał się od jej piersi i spojrzał w jej oczy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i przyciągnęła go do pocałunku. Ich języki spotkały się na granicy ich ust. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, a po chwili poczuł jak zarzuca nogę na jego biodro. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i chwycił ją za pośladek. Jego członek wciąż uwięziony w kąpielówkach, mocno wbijał się w jej krocze i jak nigdy zapragnął poczuć jej wewnętrzne ciepło. Poruszała leciutko biodrami ocierając się o niego. Jęknęła cichutko, gdy rozwiązał sznureczek jej majtek, ale pozwoliła mu zrobić to samo z drugiej strony i po chwili leżała przed nim całkowicie naga.

Bał się zerknąć w dół tylko wciąż zaciekle ją całował. Nie był pewien w jaki sposób jej dotykać, czy powinien robić to wolno, czy może szybciej. Nie chciał wyjść na napalonego dupka. Czytał o tym w jaki sposób doprowadzić kobietę do orgazmu, ale nie był przekonany, czy ona tego chce i czy próbowała tego kiedyś sama, tak jak on. Uspokoiła nieco pocałunek dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że jednak woli, żeby to działo się powoli. Ulżyło mu trochę, bo bał się, że po raz kolejny nie zdoła się przy niej powstrzymać, gdy to będzie działo się za szybko.

Wciąż odkładał moment zerknięcia w dół. Jedną dłonią wciąż delikatnie masował jej pośladek, a drugą wplatał w jej włosy. Jego oddech przyspieszał z każdym przesunięciem palców, które zaczął zbliżać do jej kobiecości. Jęknęła cichutko prosto w jego usta, gdy natrafił w końcu na jej wilgotną szparkę. Odetchnął w duchu i leciutko chwytając ją za udo, oderwał od siebie i ułożył na łóżku. Jeśli do tej pory wydawało mu się, że jest podniecony, to nie miał pojęcia jak nazwać to co przeżywał teraz. Ślizgał się wzrokiem po jej nagim ciele, dużo dłużej zatrzymując na niewielkim trójkąciku pełnym czarnych, kręconych włosków. Przygryzła lekko dolną wargę i obserwowała go przez chwilę, po czym usiadała na łóżku i z uśmiechem zajęła się jego bielizną. Nie miał pojęcia, które z nich jest bardziej zaczerwienione, ale nie przypominał sobie sytuacji, kiedy policzki tak bardzo go paliły. Uchyliła lekko usta i tak jak on wcześniej po jej, tak ona teraz po jego ciele wodziła wzrokiem. Nie do końca tego się spodziewał, ale przecież mógł przewidzieć, że i ona będzie zainteresowana jego ciałem.

Klęczeli na łóżku wpatrując się sobie w oczy i co chwilę jedno z nich nieśmiało zerkało w dół. Powoli zbliżył się do niej tak, że jego członek teraz ocierał się o jej podbrzusze i pocałował ją namiętnie. Jego ręce wodziły zachłannie po jej ciele, a ona nie pozostawała mu dłużna. Z każdą chwilą, z każdym nowo odkrywanym kawałkiem, czuł się coraz bardziej ośmielony. Położyli się nie przerywając pocałunku i ponownie poczuł jak oplata go swoją zgrabną nogą.

– Severus – szepnęła głosem pełnym podniecenia, gdy zbliżył dłoń do jej szparki i leciutko przejechał palcem między jej wargami. Poczuł jak bardzo jest tam wilgotna i w myślach przeszukiwał publikacje, które czytał na ten temat, czy to dobrze czy nie. Objęła go mocno za plecy i jęknęła, gdy nieco śmielej wodził po jej kobiecości. Całował ją z czułością i powolnością wciąż poznając jej ciało, a w głowie przewijały mu się obrazki przedstawiające kobiece narządy. Poczuł się jeszcze śmielej, gdy przejechała dłonią po jego członku i rozpoczął poszukiwanie punkciku, o którym ostatnio tak wiele czytał.

W pewnym momencie głośno jęknęła i leciutko zacisnęła dłoń na jego męskości. Domyślił się, że jego palce w końcu natrafiły na to czego szukał. Zaczął powoli masować maleńki guziczek między jej dolnymi wargami i nie mógł dłużej utrzymać pocałunku, gdy ona przesuwała swą dłoń po jego członku. Oddychali ciężko, a z każdym ruchem palców między ciałami ich oddechy stawały się bardziej urywane, a ciche westchnienia przemieniły się w głośne jęki. Przyspieszył swój masaż, widząc że sprawia to jej przyjemność i ona po chwili także przyspieszyła swoje ruchy. Zawirowało mu w głowie, gdy przesunęła swoją rękę nieco niżej i dotknęła jego jąder, ale już po chwili ponownie wznowiła masowanie go w górę i w dół.

W pewnym momencie jęknęła głośno i wbiła swe ciało w jego, zaciskając swe uda na jego dłoni. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że sprawił jej ból, ale jej ciche postękiwania i przyspieszony oddech, przekonały go, że nie ból jej sprawił, a wręcz przeciwnie. Myśl, że właśnie doprowadził kobietę do orgazmu tak bardzo go podnieciła, że wystarczyły już tylko dwa jej szybkie ruchy, by samemu przeżywać najwspanialszy orgazm. Prawie wykrzyczał jej imię, gdy spory strumień nasienia wypływał z jego pulsującego członka plamiąc jego podbrzusze i jej malutką dłoń. Zrobiło mu się głupio, a i chyba ona nie bardzo wiedziała co ma zrobić, dlatego szybko oczyścił ich oboje przy pomocy zaklęcia i opadł ciężko na poduszki przyciągając ją do siebie.

– Chciałabyś powtórzyć to jeszcze raz? – spytał po chwili, gdy jego oddech powoli się uspokajał.

– Tylko raz? – Uniosła nieznacznie głowę i spojrzała na niego zalotnie.

– Zachłanna – zaśmiał się.

– Spragniona – odparła i wcisnęła się w jego ramię.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Bal o północy"_


	8. Bal o północy

_**ROZDZIAŁ 8**_

„_**Bal o północy"**_

Po powrocie z ferii stali się praktycznie nierozłączni. Początkowo Solem próbowała dzielić czas między niego a naukę, ale dość szybko opracowali system, który umożliwiał im wspólne odrabianie prac domowych i po skończonych zajęciach nie odstępowali się na krok. Upierała się, żeby uczyć się każdego dnia roboczego, a jedynie w weekendy robili sobie wolne i zazwyczaj po kolacji chodzili do komnaty życzeń. Niezbyt chętnie poddał się temu systemowi. Próbował ją przekonywać, że uczyć się mogą także z powodzeniem w ich pokoju, ale pozostawała nieugięta i nakazywała mu siedzenie w bibliotece, a w cieplejsze dni na błoniach. Wiedział, że ma rację i zapewne, gdyby mu uległa, każde pisanie eseju kończyłoby się jego ustami na jej wilgotnej szparce, ale co mu szkodziło próbować.

Nie od razu odważył się na tak śmiałe pieszczoty, ale z każdym kolejnym razem stopniowo się do tego zbliżał. Pierwszy raz pozwolił sobie na to w dniu swoich urodzin. Podarowała mu dwie książki. Jedną był osiemnastowieczny przewodnik po eliksirach na bazie ziół. Książka była niezwykle cenna i dość dużo czasu zajęło mu odzyskanie mowy po rozpakowaniu prezentu, a i to co wówczas miał do powiedzenia, pozostawiało wiele do życzenia.

– Nie wiem co powiedzieć – szepnął. – Sol, to …

– Uwierzysz, że wygrzebałam ją za bezcen, w mugolskim antykwariacie? – przerwała mu.

– Żartujesz? – zdziwił się. – Jak to możliwe?

– Amelia zabrała mnie tam kiedyś w czasie wakacji – tłumaczyła. – Można znaleźć naprawdę niezłe okazy. Mugole chyba nie są świadomi co oddają.

Drugą książką był ilustrowany przez nią przewodnik po roślinach magicznego pochodzenia i tą zachwycił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie miałam pojęcia co ci podarować. – Zawstydzona pochyliła głowę. Zszokowany przenosił wzrok z niej na książkę.

– Jeszcze bardziej nie wiem co powiedzieć – wydukał. – Nigdy, nikt nie podarował mi niczego równie pięknego.

– Moja pierwsza książka – zaśmiała się cichutko. – Miała być na gwiazdkę, ale nie zdołałam jej skończyć. Chciałam żeby była kompletna.

– Jest cudowna. – Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją najczulej, jak potrafił. Nie oponowała, gdy powoli przeniósł ją na łóżko i zaczął zdejmować z niej ubrania. Uwielbiał całować jej ciało. Reagowała w niebywale naturalny sposób, jęczała cichutko i wzdrygała się, gdy przypadkiem natrafił na czułe miejsce. Czuł jak jej oddech przyspieszał z każdym przesunięciem jego ust w kierunku jej kobiecości, a gdy wreszcie musnął leciutko jej szparkę, wciągnęła z sykiem powietrze, ale nie zatrzymała go. Rozchyliła lekko uda, dając mu lepszy dostęp i oddała się jego ustom bez reszty. Nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewać, gdy błądził językiem między jej fałdkami, ale ciche pojękiwanie, dawało mu pewność, że sprawia jej przyjemność. Polizał ją przez całą długość, spijając słodką wilgoć i powoli wsunął w jej ciepłe wnętrze jeden palce, językiem trącając lekko nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę. Dość dobrze zdążył poznać te partie ciała dłońmi i wiedział, jakie pieszczoty dają jej satysfakcję. Nie chodziło mu tylko o to, by szybko doszła, ale chciał jej też sprawić jak największą przyjemność. Oddychała coraz szybciej i coraz głośniej jęczała, gdy wirował językiem po jej guziczku rozkoszy jednocześnie leciutko penetrując jej wnętrze palcem. Nie przypominał sobie, by czuł już taką wilgoć na jej szparce. Jej soki spływały po jego dłoni, a on z coraz większą przyjemnością spijał je z niej. Z trudem powstrzymał uśmieszek, gdy głośno wykrzyczała jego imię, wygięła się w łuk i zaczęła lekko drżeć, desperacko starając się złączyć swe uda.

Zaskoczyła go, gdy oddała mu pieszczotę i powoli ściągając jego majtki, sięgnęła ustami do jego członka. Polizała delikatnie jego główkę i spojrzała z lekkim uśmiechem w jego oczy. Oddychał głęboko i z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie pchnąć jej głowy w dół. Przymknął powieki i z całej siły zacisnął palce na prześcieradle, gdy chwyciła jego męskość w usta i poruszała przez chwilę głową w górę i w dół. Wypuściła go i przejechała językiem po całej długości, przez chwilę wirując nim na samym koniuszku. Nie potrafił pohamować głośnego jęku, gdy ponownie zacisnęła na nim swe wargi. Jedną ręką masowała tę część, która nie zmieściła się w jej ustach, a drugą pieściła jego nabrzmiałe jądra. Chociaż starał się przedłużać tę chwilę, tak bardzo jak tylko się da, nie trwało to długo i po ledwie kilku minutach wytrysnął na jej dłoń. Na szczęście w porę zdążył odsunąć jej głowę i zdołał nie spuścić jej się w usta.

– To moje najlepsze urodziny w życiu – wyszeptał, gdy tuliła się do niego.

– Kocham cię – mruknęła wprost do jego ucha.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy spędzili całą noc w pokoju życzeń. Nie planowali tego, ale żadne z nich nie chciało wówczas opuszczać ramion drugiego i w końcu oboje zasnęli.

Szalał za nią bez pamięci i okazywał jej to na każdym kroku. W tworzeniu figurek z pergaminu doszedł już do perfekcji. Uwielbiała je i starał się tworzyć coraz lepsze i bardziej skomplikowane. Kochał i czuł się kochany. Evans została przez niego kompletnie zapominana, a jej mało subtelne próby wkupienia się w jego łaski, kompletnie ignorował. Na szczęście i Solem zdawała się tym w ogóle nie przejmować. Nauczyła się nie zwracać uwagi na rozsiewane przez Gryfonki plotki i nie słuchać wścibskich komentarzy. Śmiała się na głos, gdy któraś z przyjaciółek Lily próbowała ją obrażać albo opowiadały przy niej o jego nowych podbojach i jak to co i rusz, któraś wymyka się nocami na spotkanie z nim. Z ulgą przyjmował fakt, że nie wierzy w żadne tego typu pogłoski i wciąż zapewniała, że mu ufa. Nie zamierzał zawieść tego zaufania i nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, by spotkać się z inną. Była perfekcyjna i nie chciał żadnej innej.

Nie pomylił się, na balu była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną. Zaskoczyła urodą sukni i swoją nie tylko jego, ale każdy zdawał się za nią oglądać. Ciemna zieleń jej kreacji w niebywały sposób podkreślała jasną barwę jej oczu i praktycznie na niczym innym nie mógł skupić uwagi. Ani przez chwilę nie żałował, że nie ma żadnej z tych modnych kiecek. Tak jak zauważyła to matka, większość dziewczyn, próbujących zgrywać wytworne damy, miała na sobie bardzo podobne sukienki. Różniły się kolorem i dodatkami, ale odnosiło się wrażenie, że każda następna jest jedynie kopią poprzedniej. Z dumą przechadzał się z nią po Wielkiej Sali i z satysfakcją obserwował zawistne spojrzenie Lily Evans. Gryfonka z niezadowoleniem wodziła za nimi wzrokiem.

W czasie przerwy wielkanocnej odbył z ojcem męską rozmowę i to skłoniło go do poważnych przemyśleń. Nigdy z Solem nie rozmawiali na temat ich przyszłości, ale teraz nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Za kilka miesięcy obydwoje mieli rozpocząć studia i zastanawiał się jak to będzie. Magiczny Uniwersytet mieścił się w centrum Londynu, ale w przeciwieństwie do Hogwartu, tam troszczono się jedynie o plan zajęć. Nie był pewien czy Sol będzie mieszkała z rodzicami, czy stypendium pozwoli jej na wynajęcie mieszkania w pobliżu szkoły. On ostatecznie, podobnie jak ona wybrał jako dodatkowy kurs z zaklęć i wiedział, że przez kolejne trzy lata czeka ich naprawdę dużo nauki. Bał się, że studia, powroty do domu i praca dla wydawnictwa zajmą tyle czasu, że ciężko będzie znaleźć jej go dla niego. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, jakby zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nie straci u niej na ważności, ale rozmowa z ojcem wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju. Musiał podjąć męską decyzję.

– Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś piękna? – wyszeptał jej do ucha, gdy wirowali wolno po parkiecie.

– Raz czy dwa, a może to było dwadzieścia? – zaśmiała się.

– Sol … – zaczął nieśmiało. – Moglibyśmy dziś … myślisz, że … – Nie miał pojęcia, jak powiedzieć jej o tym.

– Co, Severusie? – zachęciła go z uśmiechem.

– Moglibyśmy dziś pójść do pokoju życzeń? – spytał i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuł się niezbyt pewnie w jej towarzystwie.

– Oczywiście – odparła, ale już bez uśmiechu. – Severusie, czy coś się stało? – Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

– Nie, Słoneczko. Porozmawiamy, jak będziemy sami, dobrze? – Przytaknęła i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

Nie miała pojęcia co chodzi po głowie Severusowi, ale zdawał się być zdenerwowany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Od pobytu w domku letniskowym jego rodziców pozwalali sobie na wiele, jednak nie odważyli się ani razu, by zakończyć to ostatnim etapem poznawania swych ciał. Domyślała się co chodzi jej chłopakowi po głowie. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że sama z niecierpliwością czeka na ten moment i oprócz pieszczot zadawanych przez jego usta i dłonie, z przyjemnością poczułaby coś więcej. Jeszcze do niedawna wydawało jej się, że chciałaby czekać dłużej, że może na zakończenie szkoły będzie wreszcie gotowa, ale od kilku tygodni, nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że chce oddać mu się w całości.

– Powinnam uprzedzić Amelię, że nie wrócę na noc do dormitorium? – spytała przygryzając wargę.

– Zdaje mi się, że i ona tego dziś nie planuje – zaśmiał się wskazując, jak przyjaciółka rzuca do niej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, machając dziwnie głową w stronę swojego chłopaka.

– No tak, jego współlokatorzy wciąż są w skrzydle szpitalnym – westchnęła i kiwnęła do Amelii dając znać, że wie o co jej chodzi. – Nie gniewasz się, że dałam jej jedną porcję eliksiru, który dla mnie zrobiłeś? Było tego dość sporo, a ona chyba sama o tym nie pomyślała.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zapewnił. – Jeśli się skończy po prostu zrobię kolejny. – Z jednej strony spodziewała się, że Severus chce się z nią kochać tej nocy, ale z drugiej odnosiła jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że to nie to zaprząta jego umysł. Mówił o eliksirze z takim spokojem, jakby było czymś najzwyklejszym, że za miesiąc będzie musiała przyjąć kolejną dawkę, a później następną i tak już przez długi czas.

Tańczyli w ciszy, każde pogrążone w swoich myślach. Jego zafrasowana mina coraz bardziej przestawała jej się podobać. Uśmiechał się do niej i wciąż lekko ją prowadził, ale miała wrażenie, że myślami jest zupełnie gdzieś indziej. Na sali pomału zaczynało się przerzedzać, jako że jedynie uczniowie szóstego i siódmego roku mogli zostać na balu do rana. Młodsze roczniki miały czas do północy i sądząc po ilości wychodzących uczniów, ta właśnie się zbliżała.

– Możemy już wyjść? – spytał mocno zdenerwowany.

– Oczywiście. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko i podążyła za nim.

Zaniepokoiła się, gdy przekroczyli próg pokoju życzeń. Na środku nie było łóżka, tylko na powrót stała kanapa, a Severus zdawał się być bardziej blady niż zwykle. Krążył przez chwilę po pokoju, jakby zapomniał, że już w nim jest i nie trzeba go drugi raz przywoływać. Chciała go jakoś powstrzymać i dowiedzieć się w końcu o co chodzi, ale zdawał się potrzebować tej chwili tylko dla siebie, dlatego stała przy drzwiach w ciszy, obawiając się co za chwilę może od niego usłyszeć.

Widziała, jak podczas balu, gdy poszedł po poncz dla niej, rozmawiał z Evans, ale wówczas nie bardzo się tym przejęła. Gryfonka co i rusz próbowała go jakoś odciągnąć od niej, ale nie udawało jej się to ani wcześniej, ani dzisiejszego wieczoru. Teraz jednak zaczęło jej to dość mocno ciążyć.

– Wyjdź za mnie, proszę Solem. – W pierwszej chwili myślała, że się przesłyszała, gdy Severus nagle stanął przed nią i chwycił jej dłonie. Nie miała pojęcia czym podyktowana jest jego prośba. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali o wspólnej przyszłości i teraz wydało jej się to dość nagłe. Zapewne, gdyby był kobietą podejrzewałaby, że jest w ciąży.

– Sev, nie musisz … – zająknęła się. – Ja chcę być z tobą. Chcę byśmy … nie musisz mi niczego obiecywać ani deklarować.

– Nie muszę, Sol. – Jego oddech przyspieszył ze zdenerwowania i nieco mocniej ścisnął jej dłonie. – Chcę. Bardzo tego chcę. Chcę byś została moją żoną, bo cię kocham, nie dlatego, że chcę cię zaciągnąć do łóżka. Z tym mogę czekać tak długo jak chcesz. Po prostu pragnę byś ze mną była, na zawsze – wyznał i zaczął nerwowo przygryzać wargę.

– Ja też chcę z tobą być, Severus – zaczęła cichutko.

– Jeśli potrzebujesz się zastanowić, to ja to rozumiem, naprawdę – przerwał jej nieco zawiedzionym tonem.

– Nie, nie potrzebuję, Severusie. – Spojrzała na niego z powagą. – Chcę z tobą być, tylko … ja niewiele mam do zaoferowania. Kilka starych książek, średniowieczną mapę nieba, teleskop i ukończone kursy prowadzenia domu w posagu, to mało – wyszeptała.

– Mylisz się. – Popatrzył jej w oczy marszcząc czoło. – Masz wiele do zaoferowania. Jesteś mądra, piękna, utalentowana i dobra. Ujmuje mnie to, jak dbasz o mnie i ja czuję twą troskę na każdym kroku. Kocham cię, Solem. Pragnę jedynie spędzić z tobą resztę życia. Kochać cię i być kochanym, wieść spokojne życie u twego boku, założyć rodzinę. – Ku jej zdumieniu Severus uklęknął przed nią i wyciągnął małe, czarne pudełeczko. – Solem, czy zostaniesz moją żoną? – Wpatrywał się w nią z nadzieją. Spojrzała prosto w jego oczy i wiedziała, że nie chce już w życiu niczego innego, jak tylko tonąć w jego czarnych tęczówkach. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ale nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa i tylko pokiwała energicznie głową. – Tak? – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem.

– Tak – wyszeptała. – Tak – powiedziała już głośniej. – Kocham cię. – Severus wstał i najpierw czule ją pocałował, a po chwili otworzył małe pudełeczko i wyjął z niego pierścionek. Był niezwykły i zrobił na Solem ogromne wrażenie. Niewielki, biały kamień słoneczny otoczony był maleńkimi zielonymi szmaragdami. Powoli, z uśmiechem i wyraźną ulgą, wsunął go jej na palec. – Sev, jest piękny. Planowałeś to? – zdziwiła się.

– Kupiłem go zaraz po powrocie ze Szkocji – odparł. – Wiem, że to niewiele. Nie chciałem prosić rodziców, ale obiecuję, jak tylko opatentuję swój pierwszy eliksir, kupię ci najpiękniejszy pierścionek na świecie.

– Nie chcę innego – oburzyła się. – Ten jest najpiękniejszy.

Odetchnął i poczuł jak kamień spada mu z serca. Bardzo bał się tego co odpowie. Obawiał się, że uzna iż to za szybko, że za krótko są razem i nie będzie chciała uwierzyć w szczerość jego zamiarów. Patrzył teraz na jej roześmianą twarz i wiedział, że postąpił dobrze. Nie chciał bez niej żyć i nieważnym było, że są ze sobą dopiero kilka miesięcy. Kochał ją i co najważniejsze czuł, że i ona kocha jego.

– Severus. – Poderwała się nagle przestraszona. – Chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy pobrali się już teraz?

– Szczerze? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie. – Początkowo myślałem, żeby zaczekać do końca studiów, ale teraz … może nie od razu, ale w wakacje?

– Severus. – Solem niepokojąco przygryzła wargę. – Nie moglibyśmy z tym troszkę zaczekać? Z wyznaczaniem daty? Chciałabym być z tobą i mogę zostać twoją żoną już dziś, ale nie chcę żebyśmy obarczali tym rodziców, no i chcę znać też ich zdanie na ten temat. Miałam nadzieję, że jak już rozpocznę studia to może uda mi się znaleźć jakąś dodatkową pracę, może w wydawnictwie zgodziliby się na jakieś dodatkowe zlecenia i wtedy moglibyśmy …

– Oczywiście, Promyczku mój. – Severus podszedł do niej i ujął jej twarz w dłonie. – Rodzice kupili dla mnie mały domek w pobliżu uczelni i jest tam piwnica, w której chciałem urządzić laboratorium. Też o tym myślałem i dowiadywałem się już w tej małej wytwórni eliksirów w Londynie, czy kogoś nie potrzebują. Od września będę mógł tam pracować po dziesięć godzin tygodniowo przygotowując ingrediencje. To niewiele, ale liczę, że z czasem zgodzą się na więcej. Zamieszkasz ze mną po szkole? – spytał znienacka.

Po raz kolejny tej nocy zaniemówiła. Czuła się oszołomiona i teraz nie bardzo wiedziała, czy ze szczęścia, czy przerażenia. Kochała go i bardzo chciała spędzić z nim resztę życia. Chciała je zacząć już dziś, zaraz, ale z drugiej strony potrzebowała na chwilę zwolnić. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że przecież małżeństwo i wspólne życie dość ściśle wiążą się ze wspólnym mieszkaniem.

– Musiałabym najpierw znaleźć pracę, Severusie – odparła w końcu. – Moje stypendium pokrywa jedynie koszt kursów. – Zbliżyła się do niego i mocno przytuliła. Zrobiło jej się smutno, gdy zobaczyła jego zwiedzioną minę, ale nie chciała godzić się na to, by utrzymywał ją przez całe studia. – Chciałabym – uspokoiła go.

– Chodziłaś na kurs prowadzenia domu? – Dotarło do niego co powiedziała dłuższą chwilę temu. – Potrafisz gotować?

– Tak, wiem. – Solem wywróciła oczami. – Te kursy były strasznie obciachowe, a ja musiałam na nie uczęszczać przez pierwsze trzy lata nauki w Hogwarcie, bo mama się na to uparła. I tak, potrafię gotować, nawet bez magii, potrafię też prać, prasować i sprzątać. Merlinie, Severus, nie każdy ma armię skrzatów do pomocy – zaśmiała się.

– Nigdy nie uważałem, że to obciachowe. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nigdy mi nic nie ugotowałaś.

– Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że jesteś głodny – odparła z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Mhm. Będę miał najcudowniejszą żonę na świecie. – Severus rozsiadł się na kanapie z wysoko uniesioną głową i błogim uśmieszkiem.

– Severus. – Solem usiadła obok niego i oplotła się jego ręką. – Kocham cię.

– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – spytał wysoko unosząc brew i sadzając ją sobie na kolanach.

– Mało ci? – zaśmiała się.

– Wiesz, że ta sukienka jest piękna, a tobie niezwykle do twarzy w zieleni, ale tak sobie myślę, że ja chyba wolę, jak nie masz na sobie sukienki. – Powoli zbliżył do niej swe usta i po chwili całował ją z pasją, szybko pozbywając się jej ubrania.

Niedużo czasu zajęło im pozbycie się reszty ciuchów i po chwili Severus wyrażając w myślach pilną potrzebę, przywołał łóżko. Już bez skrępowania pieścili się nie tylko dłońmi, ale także włączając w to usta. Od samego początku czuła rosnące między nimi napięcie. Jego ruchy były bardziej nerwowe niż zwykle, a pocałunki przerywał co chwilę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak. Bez większego trudu swym zwinnym językiem doprowadził ją na szczyt, a gdy wciąż przeżywała orgazm, ułożył się na niej i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Chciała sprawić mu podobną przyjemność, ale zatrzymał ją pod sobą i głośno przełknął ślinę. Domyślała się czego teraz pragnie i ona pragnęła tego samego.

– Solem – wyszeptał, przyglądając się jej z uwagą.

Widziała wahanie na jego twarzy i chciała mu to jakoś ułatwić.

– Kochaj mnie – jęknęła mocno podniecona.

– Jesteś pewna? – spytał otwierając szeroko oczy.

– Tak, Sev … chcę z tobą być … kochaj mnie – zapewniła. Myśl o tym co za chwilę nastąpi rozpalała ją do czerwoności. Jej łechtaczka wciąż lekko pulsowała po przeżytym przed chwilą orgazmie, a na swoich udach czuła wypływającą z jej szparki wilgoć.

Była przygotowana, że nie będzie to najbardziej przyjemne przeżycie, ale chciała tego. Ból pierwszego razu był nieunikniony i nie chciała się teraz zatrzymywać. Najwyraźniej Severus dość dokładnie się do tego przygotował. Delikatnie przesunął swym członkiem wzdłuż wejścia do jej wnętrza i powoli wpasował go między jej wilgotne wargi. Przez cały czas patrzył prosto w jej oczy i ona nie śmiała nawet na chwilę przymknąć swoich. Przesunął jedną dłoń w dół i powolnymi ruchami zaczął masować jej łechtaczkę, a drugą nakierowywał swoją męskość wprost w jej mokrą szparkę. Jęknęła cichutko, gdy wszedł w nią na niewielką długość. Bardziej było to spowodowane bólem jakiego się spodziewała niż tym co faktycznie czuła. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał pytająco. Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i wysunęła ku niemu biodra. Pchnął w nią z całej siły i nie potrafiła już ukryć bólu. Mocno ścisnęła prześcieradło i zacisnęła powieki. Chociaż ciężko jej było powstrzymać grymas na twarzy, to odczucia te nie były do końca negatywne. Zatrzymał się ponownie, ale nie przestawał masować jej guziczka rozkoszy. Przesunęła dłonie na jego pośladki i delikatnie nacisnęła, dając mu znać, żeby kontynuował.

Wciąż czuła lekki dyskomfort, gdy poruszał się w niej i ciężko jej było zapanować nad lekkimi wzdrygnięciami, ale z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem i otarciem jego podbrzusza o jej łechtaczkę czuła coraz większą przyjemność. Nie była w stanie przez cały czas patrzeć mu prosto w oczy, ale to co widziała w tych krótkich momentach, gdy to robiła przekonywało ją, że to właśnie ten mężczyzna, że z nim chce przeżyć resztę życia i jemu jedynemu oddawać siebie.

Co jakiś czas składał na jej ustach czuły pocałunek, ale ciężko im było utrzymać usta złączone razem. Początkowo ciche jęki powoli przemieniały się w coraz głośniejsze. Z każdym kolejnym westchnieniem przyspieszał coraz bardziej, doprowadzając ją do coraz większej rozkoszy. Nie hamowała już swoich odgłosów i on także zdawał się przestać nad nimi panować. Nie trwało to długo nim nagle jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Poczuła jak cały zesztywniał i głośno krzycząc jej imię wbił się w nią z całej siły. Z wyrazem spełnienia spoglądał prosto w jej twarz, gdy jego nasienie wypełniało jej wnętrze i po raz pierwszy poczuła się tak bardzo jego. Opadł na poduszkę obok niej ciężko oddychając. Wyciągnął do niej rękę i oplatając jej szyję, przyciągnął do swego ramienia.

– Bardzo bolało? – spytał po chwili z troską. – Przepraszam. – Obrócił się na bok i ucałował jej skroń.

– Sev, przecież to chyba normalne, że boli za pierwszym razem – zaśmiała się lekko. – Poza tym, bolało tylko na początku, później było bardzo przyjemnie. – Uniosła nieco głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Mogłem uwarzyć jakiś eliksir przeciwbólowy, przepraszam. Nie pomyślałem – tłumaczył się.

– Skarbie mój. – Solem ułożyła się obok niego i wspierając na ramieniu spojrzała wciąż błogo się uśmiechając. – Severus, dla mnie było ważne, żeby to właśnie w taki sposób poczuć. Chciałam, żebyś był moim pierwszym i chciałam być z tobą tak naprawdę, bez eliksirów.

– Nie chciałem, żeby cię bolało. – Wciąż nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.

– Wiem, Kochanie i uwierz mi, że było mi bardzo przyjemnie – zapewniła. – Bardziej niż się tego spodziewałam. Jeśli by tak nie było, nie chciałabym tego powtórzyć. – Uśmiechnęła się i zalotnie przygryzła wargę.

**.: :.**

„_Mamo, tak jak obiecałam … dowiadujesz się pierwsza. Jestem szczęśliwa, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo. To jednak nie wszystko, co chciałabym Ci powiedzieć. Możemy spotkać się w najbliższą sobotę w Hogsmeade? _

_Całuję, Solem"_

Nie mogła pozbyć się z twarzy błogiego uśmiechu, gdy następnego dnia rano wysyłała sowę do matki. Spędziła najpiękniejszą noc swojego życia i wydawało jej się, że nie można być bardziej szczęśliwym. Mężczyzna, którego kochała oświadczył jej się, a na dodatek przestała być dziewicą. Zrobili to jeszcze raz tej nocy i tym razem ból był już dużo mniejszy, chociaż teraz czuła się trochę obolała. Odetchnęła głęboko rześkim powietrzem i z uśmiechem udała się do swego dormitorium, na spotkanie z przyjaciółką.

– Czyżby noc nie była udana tak bardzo, jak się tego spodziewałaś? – Usłyszała zawistny głos Evans, gdy była już na schodach.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by była to twoja sprawa, jak spędzam noce. – Solem próbowała ją wyminąć, ale Gryfonka stanęła jej na drodze.

– On nie jest dla ciebie. – Lily zrobiła zawziętą minę i zmierzyła dziewczynę wzrokiem. – Jak ty wyglądasz? Severus zasługuje na kogoś znacznie lepszego.

– Na ciebie? – spytała z drwiną Sol.

– Ty … ty … Ja mam mu wiele do zaoferowania – oburzyła się Evans.

– Co? – Solem wysoko uniosła brwi.

– Moich rodziców chociaż stać na nowe książki dla mnie. – Lily próbowała obrazić Krukonkę, ale ta jedynie uśmiechnęła się szerzej w odpowiedzi. – Nie muszę żebrać o żadne stypendium. Mogę sobie studiować co tylko zechcę. – Gryfonka uniosła do góry brodę.

– Oczywiście, Evans, wszystko. – Solem spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. – A raczej za wszystko mogłabyś sobie sama zapłacić, gdyby gdziekolwiek chcieli cię przyjąć. Coś twoje wyniki w nauce się ostatnio dość znacznie pogorszyły. Ciekawe dlaczego? Zastanówmy się. – Sol udała zamyślenie. – Dlaczego ci tak nagle zależy na Severusie, czyżby rodzice zagrozili, że Lily nie dostanie więcej pieniążków, jeśli nie poprawi ocen? A może karą był oklepany krój sukienki na bal? Biedna mała dziewczynka. – Stanley westchnęła. – Myślisz, że tupniesz nóżką i wszyscy będą chodzili tak, jak zagrasz? Odczep się, Evans, ode mnie i od Severusa. Nie pozwolę ci go wykorzystać, ale mogę ci pomóc. Jeśli chcesz mogę wytłumaczyć ci drogę do biblioteki. Na początek proponuję jedynie wejść i popatrzeć przez kilka minut w jaki sposób inni zdobywają wiedzę. Myślę, że już za drugim razem mogłabyś nawet spróbować zająć jakiś stolik. Blisko wyjścia, żebyś nie czuła się zbyt mocno osaczona. – Solem nie mogła powstrzymać się przed ironią. – Jestem pewna, że jeśli pójdziesz tam po raz kolejny, pani Pince pokaże ci w jaki sposób korzystać z książek.

– Możesz sobie kpić ile chcesz. – Evans spojrzała na nią ze złością. – Nadal pozostaniesz tylko nic niewartą, ubogą wieśniaczką.

– Przynajmniej nie muszę puszczać się za notatki. – Sol wywróciła oczami z kpiącym uśmiechem i wyminęła Gryfonkę trącając ją ramieniem.

– Pożałujesz, szmato – warknęła Evans.

Stanley pomimo niezbyt przyjemnego spotkania, wciąż cała w skowronkach udała się na śniadanie. Severus był dość mocno zmęczony i uprzedził, że zamierza odespać, ale z niecierpliwością rozglądała się za swoją przyjaciółką. Miała nadzieję, że ta, mimo nieprzespanej nocy zaszczyci ją swą obecnością, podczas pierwszego posiłku.

– Jesteś cała przesiąknięta zapachem Snape'a. – Solem westchnęła w duchu słysząc przy uchu głos Lupina.

– A czyjego zapachu się na mnie spodziewałeś? Merlina? – Stanley nie miała ochoty na kolejne spotkania z Gryfonami, ale ci najwyraźniej pragnęli jej towarzystwa bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

– On cię wykorzysta, Solem, zobaczysz. – Remus udał zatroskany ton.

– Czego chcesz Lupin? – Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego kierunku.

– Spotkaj się ze mną po śniadaniu, na błoniach. Chcę porozmawiać – odparł.

– Nie – Sol odpowiedziała krótko i chciała wrócić do posiłku, ale Lupin chwycił ją z całej siły za ramię. Jęknęła głośno i próbowała się wyszarpnąć, ale uścisk był zbyt mocny.

– Chcę tylko pogadać. – Chłopak zreflektował się i nieco poluzował uścisk.

– No to mów, tylko szybko. – Solem zrobiła krzywą miną i odsunęła się od dawnego przyjaciela.

– Sol, proszę. – Remus spojrzał na nią błagalnie. – Chcę się pogodzić, chciałem cię przeprosić.

– Chcesz się pogodzić, bo wiesz, że twoi kumple nie ośmielą się mi więcej dokuczać. – Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. – Remus, daj mi spokój. Z tego nic nie będzie. – Zrobiło jej się trochę żal chłopaka. – Nie potrafię ci już zaufać.

– Chociaż spróbujmy być znowu kolegami. – Lupin nie dawał za wygraną. – Proszę, nie ignoruj mnie dłużej.

– Dobrze, przestanę cię ignorować jeśli powiesz mi prawdę, o co chodzi? – Krukonka westchnęła i spojrzała wyczekująco.

– Nie ufam Snape'owi. – Remus popatrzył na nią z uwagą. – Sol, on mi się nie podoba. Martwię się o ciebie, nie chcę żeby cię skrzywdził. Zobaczysz, wykorzysta cię i zostawi. – Dziewczyna aż jęknęła słysząc te słowa i schowała twarz w dłoniach. – Co to za pierścionek? – Lupin dość gwałtownie chwycił jej dłoń. – Oświadczył ci się? – Nie ukrywał zdumienia. – I zgodziłaś się? Solem, co z twoimi studiami? Zobaczysz, jak wyjdziesz za niego on nie pozwoli ci studiować, będzie cię chciał jedynie do kuchni i łóżka.

– Dobra myśl, jak wstawimy łóżko w kuchni, będzie miał dwa w jednym. – Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. – Odczep się Remus. To nie jest twoja sprawa. Odczep się i ode mnie, i od Severusa. A jak następnym razem będziesz robił za pieska Evans, to upewnij się, że da ci dużą kość. – Chciała się odwrócić i zająć wreszcie posiłkiem, ale chłopak z całej siły zacisnął dłoń na jej nadgarstku. Poczuła niewyobrażalny ból i głośno jęknęła.

– Puść mnie – prawie krzyknęła, gdy krucha kość zaczęła pękać pod naporem jego uścisku. Spojrzała na niego przestraszona i z nadzieją zerknęła na stół nauczycielski, ale jak na złość nikt nie patrzył w jej kierunku.

– Oj Luniaczku, Luniaczku. – Syriusz z krzywym uśmiechem odciągnął go od niej. – Bądź uprzejmy dla damy. – Wyglądał na szczerze przestraszonego, gdy po policzkach Sol zaczęły płynąć łzy. – Idź ochłonąć – Black zwrócił się do przyjaciela i popchnął go w stronę wyjścia. Usiadł na krześle obok dziewczyny i z niezwykłą delikatnością chwycił jej dłoń. – Zmiażdżył ci nadgarstek – stwierdził zszokowany. – Chodź. – Objął ją i pomógł jej wstać. – Zaprowadzę cię do Pomfrey. – Nie była w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Ból był nie do zniesienia.

– Dziękuję – wydukała przez łzy, a po chwili tuż przy nich pojawił się Potter.

– Znowu przesadził? – Spojrzał na nią zmartwiony. – Solem … jeśli powiesz komukolwiek, wywalą go. – Zdziwiło ją, że jak dotychczas, żaden z nich nie próbował jej od tego odwieść. Nie grozili, nie próbowali przekupywać, ani specjalnie na nią wpływać.

– To co się z nim dzieje, to nie jego wina – odpowiedziała z trudem hamując szloch.

– Sol – Severus wykrzyknął przerażony widząc cieknące po jej policzkach łzy. Natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na Gryfonów. Podeszła do niego i ze spokojem opuściła jego dłoń.

– Pomogli mi – wyszeptała z grymasem bólu i wskazała na swoją spuchniętą rękę. – Muszę iść do Pomfrey, to boli. – Severus spoglądał z uwagą raz na nią, raz na nich. Mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął i delikatnie ucałował w skroń.

– Co się stało, Słonko? – spytał zaniepokojony.

– Sol, proszę – jęknął Potter.

– Nie wydam go, ale nie zamierzam okłamywać Severusa – odparła. Po milionie zapewnień i przysiąg, że Severus odpuści i nie będzie próbował się mścić, opowiedziała mu całą historię. Widziała jak ze złością zacisnął palce na różdżce i jak trudno było mu od razu nie ruszyć w stronę Lupina. Obawiała się, czy nie użyje jej przypadkiem na pozostałej dwójce. Przecież nie obiecywał, że nie przeklnie kogoś innego.

– Obiecałem jedynie, że nie zrobię mu nic w szkole. – Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. – Na szczęście niedługo ją kończymy – warknął i przytulił ją z czułością prowadząc w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. – Wolałbym, żeby mama to obejrzała – odparł po chwili.

– Severus, to tylko złamanie – uspokajała go.

– Dlaczego, Sol? Dlaczego ponownie mu odpuszczasz? – spytał zatroskany.

– Sev, to nie jego wina, że taki jest – tłumaczyła byłego przyjaciela. – Miał trzy lata, gdy został zarażony. Znam go od dziecka. Nie wiesz z czym musiał się zmagać … Wiem, że powinnam to zgłosić, wiem Severus, ale nie mam sumienia. To zniszczyłoby jego życie. Był moim przyjacielem. – Przyciągnął ją nieco mocniej i delikatnie pogładził po ramieniu.

– Wiem, Sol, ale przysięgam ci, że nie zostawię tak tego. – Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią z uwagą. – Nie pozwolę, by ktoś cię krzywdził. Rozumiesz? – Pokiwała głową i przygryzła lekko wargę.

– Kocham cię. Wiesz o tym, prawda? – Spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach.

– Wiem, Słoneczko moje, wiem. – Ucałował ją leciutko w czubek głowy. – I tak wolałbym, żeby mama to zobaczyła. – Zerknął na jej rękę i poprowadził do pielęgniarki.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Trudne rozmowy"_


	9. Trudne rozmowy

_**ROZDZIAŁ 9**_

„_**Trudne rozmowy"**_

Cały aż chodził, a ręki nie zdjął z różdżki jeszcze przez długie godziny po tym co ta kreatura zrobiła jego narzeczonej. Dopiero wieczorem, gdy spacerowali po zazielenionych błoniach zdołał się nieco uspokoić. Z jednej strony rozumiał powody, dla których nie doniosła na Lupina, z drugiej, martwił się, że coś takiego może się powtórzyć. Przysiągł Solem, że nie zaszkodzi wilkołakowi, że nie wyzwie go na pojedynek, nie będzie brał sprawiedliwości w swoje ręce ani nie doniesie na niego, ale obiecał, że nie zrobi tego w szkole. Nic nie wspomniała o tym, by nie próbował czegoś już po tym jak ją skończą.

Wiedział, że madame Pomfrey jest dobrą pielęgniarką, ale mimo wszystko czułby się pewniej, gdyby jej rękę obejrzała matka. Na szczęście wciąż żadne z nich nie odbyło swoich badań kontrolnych i mogli bez zbędnych pytań uzyskać przepustki na jednodniowe wyjście do szpitala.

Z całych sił starał się ukryć rozbawienie, gdy zobaczył przerażoną minę matki, kiedy zastała ich czekających na nią w gabinecie. Solem próbowała się przywitać, ale Eileen nie dała jej dojść do głosu.

– Wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy. Ostrzegałam, prosiłam, pisałam, proponowałam ingrediencje i eliksiry, i co? Oczywiście moje gadanie na nic. – Rozpoczęła swą tyradę matka. – Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić? Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego tej biednej dziewczynie – zwróciła się wyraźnie do niego. Solem siedziała z szeroko otwartymi oczami i najwyraźniej nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu i z założonymi rękoma czekał, aż matka w końcu zrobi pauzę. – Jestem pewna, że to nie jej wina. Ty jesteś za to odpowiedzialny. Uwiodłeś to biedactwo, zaciągnąłeś ją do tego głupiego pokoju i teraz są efekty. Powiedziałam ci o nim w dobrej wierze, żebyś miał kąt dla siebie, żebyś mógł się uczyć spokojnie, warzyć co tam sobie chcesz. Nie mogłeś eliksiru na czas uwarzyć? Który to miesiąc? Jak mogłeś, Severusie? Ta dziewczyna ma przed sobą studia, karierę, nawet szkoły nie skończyła jeszcze. No i co powiesz jej rodzicom? Oświadczyłeś się chociaż? Pewnie nie, ojciec, by mi powiedział, gdybyś poprosił o pieniądze na pierścionek. – Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, ale matka skutecznie je jej zamknęła chwytając ją nagle w ramiona. – Och, nie martw się Skarbeńku, jakoś to będzie. Pomożemy wam, oczywiście, że wam pomożemy. Urodzisz, a później spokojnie skończysz sobie studia. Zrezygnuję z części etatu i ci pomogę albo wezmę na początek roczny urlop, należy mi się. Nic się nie martw. Będziesz sobie spokojnie chodziła na zajęcia, a ja się zajmę maluszkiem. A i jak naukę będziesz miała to też możesz na mnie liczyć. Jestem pewna, że i twoja mama pomoże. Ostatecznie jest przecież jeszcze nasz skrzat. A ty się nie odzywaj. – Spojrzała gniewnie na syna. – O, Merlinie będę babcią. Jakie to romantyczne. Jak myślisz, Skarbeńku, chłopczyk czy dziewczynka? Nie mogę się doczekać. Maleństwo takie, babuni. – Severus uniósł do góry brwi, a Solem wyglądała jakby zwichnęła szczękę. – Chciałabym wnusię, dziewczynki są takie słodkie. Na pewno będzie miała czarne włoski, oby po tobie Skarbeńku. Masz takie piękne loki. A oczka? Może zielone, nie mam pojęcia, ale na pewno będzie najpiękniejszym dzieckiem na świecie. Tam za rogiem jest taki wielki sklep z rzeczami dla dzieci. Za pół godziny kończę, to poczekajcie na mnie i sobie pójdziemy na zakupy. Ty nie musisz, same sobie pójdziemy z Sol. – Tym razem nie zaszczyciła Severusa nawet spojrzeniem. – Trzeba koniecznie ustalić datę ślubu. Z jednej strony dobrze by było, gdybyście poczekali do wakacji, ale wtedy ciąża będzie już widoczna. To nic. Wszystko zorganizuję, o nic się nie martw Skarbeńku. Teraz tylko ważne, żebyś miała dużo spokoju. Jak byłam w ciąży z Severusem, to przydzielono mi osobny pokój w Hogwarcie, myślę, że też możesz o to wystąpić. Sprawdzimy, czy to chłopak czy dziewczynka? Jestem taka ciekawa. Kładź się, zbadam cię. – Matka wskazała dłonią kozetkę i zachęciła uśmiechem Solem do położenia się. Dziewczyna przestraszona, bez gadania wykonała polecenie, a on z coraz większym rozbawieniem obserwował jak matka rzuca kolejne zaklęcia, coraz bardziej marszcząc brwi.

– I co się tak śmiejesz? – warknęła na niego. – Dlaczego mi nie przerwałeś od razu?

– Nie miałem szans. – Severus zaśmiewał się z matki. – Solem próbowała, ale skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiłaś. Poza tym z każdą chwilą było coraz zabawniej.

– Przepraszam cię, moje dziecko – zawróciła się do Sol. – Czuję się, jak kretynka.

– Nic się nie stało, pani Snape – pocieszała ją dziewczyna.

– Przyszliśmy na badania kontrolne i chcieliśmy cię odwiedzić – wyjaśnił Severus. – Obiecuję więcej tego nie robić. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że mocno mnie zaskoczyłaś. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że wyczekujesz wnuka.

– Zabawny po ojcu – mruknęła Eileen. – Napijecie się herbaty? – Zanim jeszcze zdążyli zareagować, pani Snape nalewała ciepły napój do filiżanek. – Wyniki badań krwi za chwilę tu będą. – Spojrzała na plik dokumentów ułożonych równiutko na biurku i zaczęła nerwowo stukać o blat biurka.

– Mamo, właściwie to nie tylko odwiedziny i badania nas tu sprowadziły – zaczął poważniejąc. – Po pierwsze, Solem miała złamaną rękę dwa dni temu i chciałabym żebyś to obejrzała.

– Złamaną? – Eileen natychmiast znalazła się przy dziewczynie. – Co się stało, Skarbeńku?

– To nic takiego, proszę pani. – Solem wyraźnie się zaczerwieniła. – Madame Pomfrey dobrze to poskładała, ale Severus twierdzi, że w tych sprawach ufa tylko pani.

– Pokaż tę rękę – nakazała pani Snape, a Solem grzecznie wykonała polecenie. Kobieta rzuciła kilka zaklęć sondujących i pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem. – Nie zagoiło się jeszcze do końca, ale wygląda na to, że niebawem wszystko wróci do normy. Dam ci maść na te siniaki. – Pogładziła ją z uśmiechem po chorym nadgarstku. – Powiesz mi co się stało? To wygląda jakby coś zmiażdżyło ci kości.

– Mamo, możemy to zatrzymać dla siebie? – spytał Severus. Matka spojrzała najpierw na niego, później na Solem i tylko westchnęła głęboko i pokiwała głową.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie ty jesteś za to odpowiedzialny? – Spojrzała z troską na Solem.

– Nie – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. – Pani Snape, Severus nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

– Mamo, jest jeszcze coś – zaczął po chwili z lekkim uśmiechem. Stanley głośno przełknęła ślinę i lekko ścisnęła jego dłoń.

– Co się stało, synku? – Eileen spojrzała na nich z niepokojem.

– Oświadczyłem się – wyznał wpatrując się z uwagą w matkę.

– Oświadczyłeś? – Severus przytaknął delikatnie głową i mocniej ścisnął dłoń narzeczonej.

– Och – jęknęła pani Snape. – Zgodziła się? – spytała z nadzieją, a po chwili chwyciła lewą dłoń Solem i porwała dziewczynę w mocny uścisk. – I nie mogłeś kupić bardziej okazałego pierścionka? Gdybyś pop...

– Pani Snape, to jest najpiękniejszy pierścionek na świecie – przerwała jej stanowczo Stanley.

– Jest śliczny, dziecko. Jest naprawdę śliczny. – Eileen uścisnęła ją po raz kolejny. – Mój syn się oświadczył – westchnęła i opadła ciężko na krzesło.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała zupełna cisza. Matka przyglądała mu się uważnie, a po chwili przeniosła wzrok na Solem, która zawstydzona spuściła głowę. Chwycił ją za rękę i lekko ścisnął dodając jej otuchy.

– Kiedy planujecie się pobrać? – Eileen spytała, gdy widocznie ochłonęła. – Poprosiłeś już pana Stanleya o rękę jego córki? Mam nadzieję, że to nie przeszkodzi wam w studiach.

– Nie ustaliliśmy jeszcze daty, mamo i nie, nie miałem okazji jeszcze porozmawiać z panem Stanleyem – odpowiedział Severus. – Oświadczyłem się trzy dni temu.

– I ja pierwsza wiem? – Pani Snape poderwała nagle głowę z entuzjazmem.

– Tak – odparła cicho Solem. Nie chciała uświadamiać kobiecie, że jest to tylko dziełem przypadku. Nie ustalali specjalnie kolejności kiedy komu powiedzieć. Po prostu tak wyszło.

– Potrafisz gotować? – Eileen przywdziała nagle na twarz poważną minę.

– Tak, proszę pani. – Stanley niepewnie spojrzała w jej kierunku.

– Szyć? Sprzątać? Prasować? – wymieniała pani Snape.

– Mamo – warknął Severus. – Jest świetna we wszystkim czego potrzebują mężczyźni. – Eileen spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Solem powoli obróciła głowę w jego kierunku, po czym spłonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem. – Chodziła na kurs prowadzenia domu – wyjaśnił szybko.

– We wszystkim … – mruknęła pod nosem pani Snape, a na jej twarzy wykwitł krzywy uśmieszek. – Kochaliście się? – wypaliła po chwili.

– Mamo – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem. Solem wyglądała jak dojrzały pomidor, a jej stopy chyba zaczęły się obracać w kierunku drzwi, mimo że cała reszta pozostawała w bezruchu.

– Co? Chciałam wiedzieć – tłumaczyła się matka.

– To nie jest twoja sprawa – syknął Severus.

– Nie przesadzaj, przecież nie pytam o szczegóły – zaśmiała się. – Jeszcze – dodała cichutko.

– Solem, przepraszam. Nie powinienem cię tutaj przyprowadzać – zwrócił się do narzeczonej. – Powiedz jedno słowo, a uciekniemy od tego miejsca, tak daleko jak tylko się da. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek potrzebowałby wyobrazić sobie coś bardziej czerwonego niż przekrojony burak, to zdecydowanie jej twarz mogłaby teraz robić za wzór.

– Zapewne jakiekolwiek zaprzeczanie nie ma teraz najmniejszego sensu? – Ku jego zdumieniu dziewczyna podniosła głowę i spojrzała jego matce prosto w oczy.

– Możesz spróbować, ale i tak nie uwierzę. – Eileen wzruszyła ramionami. – Pewnie myślisz, że to twój rumieniec was zdradził, ale mylisz się. Zaczerwieniłabyś się równie mocno, gdyby do niczego między wami nie doszło. To mój syn wygląda i zachowuje się inaczej. Oświadczył się przed czy po? Mam nadzieję, że to nie to skłoniło cię …

– Kocham Solem, mamo. – Severus zdawał się być coraz bardziej oburzony. – Proszę przestań wreszcie. Chcieliśmy cię odwiedzić i podzielić się z tobą naszym szczęściem, a ty zachowujesz się jak wstrętna, wścibska baba. Pomyślałaś przez chwilę, jak się czuje Solem? Co chcesz wiedzieć? Mam ci podać szczegóły? Oświadczyłem się, bo ją kocham, bo chcę z nią być już do końca, po wieczność i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niej. Nie chcę życia bez niej. I nie obchodzi mnie czy potrafi gotować, sprzątać i szyć. Nie miało znaczenia dla mnie, czy będzie chciała kochać się ze mną tamtej nocy, czy będzie chciała czekać do ślubu. Gdyby chciała, mógłbym czekać w nieskończoność, bo to nie jest dla mnie ważne, ona jest ważna i tylko ona się liczy. Dba o mnie i szanuje mnie, i wiem, że mnie kocha. – Opadł ciężko na krzesło. – Przepraszam, mamo. Solem. Nie powinienem tak wybuchnąć. – Obydwie kobiety uśmiechnęły się do niego dobrodusznie.

– To prawda, kocham cię. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła go za rękę.

– Powiedziałeś wszystko co chciałam usłyszeć, chociaż chyba nie musiałeś tego mówić – zaśmiała się pani Snape. – Wiedziałam to już od dawna. Jak tylko zainteresowałeś się Solem, to wiedziałam, że coś do niej czujesz. Później już się w tym jedynie utwierdzałam. Przepraszam, nie chciałam być wstrętną, wścibską babą. Wybacz mi Solem – zwróciła się do dziewczyny.

– Nie ma pani za co przepraszać, pani Snape – wyszeptała Sol.

– Macie jeszcze chwilę czasu? – Spojrzała na nich łagodnie, a Severus lekko przytaknął. – Nic się nie stanie, jak wyjdę z pracy wcześniej. Mam nadzieję, że nie odmówicie matce wspólnego obiadu.

– Jeśli Sol, nie ma ochoty uciekać, to ja ewentualnie mogę się zgodzić – odburknął nieco obrażony Severus.

– Z przyjemnością coś zjem. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie.

– Świetnie. – Pani Snape zrobiła uradowaną minę. – Ustalimy szczegóły ślubu, a później wy opowiecie mi o szczegółach …

– Mamo …

– Balu, oczywiście – dokończyła po chwili, a Solem wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem.

**.: :.**

Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo się nie bał. Drżał na całym ciele, gdy przekraczał próg jej domu. Nie robił tego pierwszy raz, ale pierwszy raz miał do wykonania tak ważną misję. Misję, od której zależało jego życie. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nie wyjdzie z tego żywy i teraz, z każdym kolejnym korkiem, który przybliżał go do nieuchronnego, świadomość zagrożenia zalewała jego umysł. Mimo to nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, aby uciec. Spędzi życie z nią albo straci je już teraz. Odetchnął głęboko, gdy napotkał twarde spojrzenie jej ojca i poczuł, że nagle skurczył się do rozmiaru mrówki. To jednak było za mało, żeby go złamać. Stanowczo wyciągnął rękę, by się przywitać i wręczył mu butelkę najlepszej Ognistej Whiskey, jaką udało mu się zdobyć. Niestety o pieniądze na ten zakup musiał poprosić ojca, ale wiedział, że jeśli ma osiągnąć cel, musi przełknąć swą dumę i zrobić wszystko jak najlepiej.

Początkowo ucieszył się, że ani dziewczyny, ani jej matki nie będzie w domu, ale teraz poczuł, że ich wsparcie nie byłoby takie złe. Solem powiedziała mamie o ich zaręczynach kilka dni po tym, jak się jej oświadczył. Umówiła się z nią w Hogsmeade i gdy dołączył do nich już po rozmowie, pani Stanley wydawała się być szczęśliwa i uściskała go z radością. Przeprosiła jednak córkę i zażądała rozmowy z nim w cztery oczy. Zaskoczyło go, gdy bez ogródek spytała czy może użyć na nim legilimencji. Sam już od dłuższego czasu udoskonalał sztukę panowania nad umysłem i nie spodziewał się, że Liwia jest do tego zdolna. Rozumiał powody, jakie kierowały kobietą, dlatego zgodził się bez oporów.

– Dziękuję, Severusie – odparła zamiast lustrować jego umysł. – Dobrze zaopiekujesz się moją córką, prawda? – spytała z nadzieję.

– Kocham ją, proszę pani i zrobię wszystko, by była szczęśliwa – odpowiedział.

– Wydaje się być bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. – Liwia uśmiechnęła się do niego dobrodusznie. – Przy tobie zdaje się kwitnąć. Cieszę się, że w końcu coś innego niż tylko nauka i gwiazdy zajmuje jej czas. Chciałabym jednak, żeby skończyła studia. Bez względu na to kiedy się pobierzecie. Ciężko na to pracowała i nie chcę, żeby młodzieńcze porywy zniweczyły jej plany.

– Oczywiście, że skończy studia, a jeśli za trzy lata zechce studiować jeszcze astronomię, zrobię wszystko, by jej to umożliwić – zapewnił.

– Nigdy jej tego nie powiedziałam, ale nie byłam szczęśliwa z pomysłu, że to astronomię chce wybrać jako wiodący kierunek swoich studiów. Zawsze pięknie rysowała, a w jej pracach widać serce, ale starałam się na nią nie wpływać – wyznała. – Cieszę się, że tak to się wszystko ułożyło. – Severus przytaknął. – Nie zamierzam przetrząsać twojego umysłu. Wiem, że o nią zadbasz i będziesz dla niej dobrym mężem. Nie muszę cię chyba prosić byś jej nie skrzywdził.

– Nie skrzywdzę, proszę pani – odpowiedział.

– Jednak to nie ode mnie zależy zgoda na jej ślub, zdajesz sobie sprawę iż czeka cię dużo cięższe zadanie niż rozmowa ze mną? – zaśmiała się.

– Niestety wiem, jak trudne zadanie mnie czeka. – Severus skrzywił się nieco, czym zasłużył sobie na jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech swojej przyszłej teściowej.

To ciężkie zadanie, o którym wspominała pani Stanley, stało teraz przed nim, przyglądając się etykiecie na butelce Ognistej, którą pozwolił mu sobie podarować.

– Panie Stanley, chciałbym prosić o rękę pańskiej córki – wypalił jednym tchem. Przełknął głośno ślinę widząc, że mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął wciąż przyglądając się zawartości. Otwierał już usta, żeby powtórzyć, gdy nagle głowa Modesta poleciała do góry. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

– I wymyśliłeś sobie, że jak podarujesz mi butelkę najlepszej na świecie whiskey, to powierzę ci mój najcenniejszy skarb? Oddam ci moją jedyną, ukochaną córeczkę? Najmądrzejszą, najpiękniejszą i najcudowniejszą kobietę, jaką nosi ten świat? – Severus kurczył się z każdym wypowiadanym słowem i był pewien, że jest najmniejszą istotą na ziemi.

– Mam jeszcze próbki eliksirów, o których ostatnio rozmawialiśmy – odparł pospiesznie.

– Pokaż. – Pan Stanley wyciągnął rękę i z krzywym uśmiechem obracał w palcach każdą z wręczonych mu fiolek.

– Oddam wszystko co mam i zrobię co tylko pan zechce – dodał po chwili.

– Byłem skłonny się zgodzić, gdy wręczyłeś mi tę butelkę – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Moja córka, zdaje się ciebie kochać i wygląda na szczęśliwą. Straciłbym ją i jej miłość, gdybym nie zgodził się na ten ślub. Wiedz jednak, że jeśli choć przez chwilę, będzie mniej szczęśliwa niż jest teraz zabiję cię i nie ma takiego miejsca na świecie, w którym ukryjesz się przede mną. Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, będziesz cierpiał po stokroć gorzej od niej. I nie, nie zabiję cię od razu. Będę cię zabijał kawałek po kawałku. Każdą jedną komóreczkę osobno. – Modest Stanley zmrużył powieki i spojrzał na niego groźnie. Severus wiedział, że nie żartuje, ale wcale nie zamierzał się wycofać. Tak jak już wcześniej sobie postanowił, spędzi życie z nią albo nie chce żyć wcale. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał mężczyźnie wyzywająco w oczy. Po chwili mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i objął przyszłego zięcia ramieniem, prowadząc do pokoju. – Robię to z ciężkim sercem – westchnął Stanley i wskazując Severusowi, by usiadł otworzył ściskaną w dłoniach butelkę. – Napijesz się? – Snape lekko przytaknął, a po kilku łykach bursztynowego trunku nie było już śladu po nerwach i napiętej atmosferze.

**.: :.**

Solem nie była zaskoczona, gdy pani Snape tuż po ich wizycie w szpitalu, poprosiła o spotkanie sam na sam. Po długiej rozmowie z mamą, a później z narzeczonym ustalili, że zaczekają ze ślubem. Miała teraz na głowie egzaminy końcowe oraz testy na kursy sztuk plastycznych i chwilowo postanowiła nie skupiać się na małżeństwie. Nie mogła jednak odmówić Eileen, ani też nie chciała przekładać tej rozmowy.

– Solem. – Kobieta powitała ją z uśmiechem, gdy weszła do kawiarni w Hogsmeade. Pozwoliła się uściskać i niezbyt pewnie zajęła miejsce przy stoliku. – Ustaliliście już datę? – spytała na początek.

– Nie, proszę pani – odparła grzecznie. – Doszliśmy do wniosku, że zaczekamy.

– Przyznaję, że z jednej strony chciałabym tego jak najszybciej; zobaczyć was razem przed ołtarzem, ale rozsądek podpowiada mi, że nie ma powodu do pośpiechu. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie. – Solem, przepraszam jeśli peszy cię mój entuzjazm. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że bardziej prawidłową reakcją, jako matki byłoby próbowanie przekonać was, żebyście czekali do końca studiów, jednak ja widzę jak szczęśliwy jest mój syn. Wiesz pewnie, że przez lata był zadurzony w tej … Evans – wypluła. – Och, wstrętna dziewucha. Próbowała mnie do ciebie zniechęcić. Idiotka. Jakbym cię nie znała i nie wiedziała, co ona robiła z moim synem. – Solem poczuła się bardzo nieswojo na wspomnienie dawnej miłości jej narzeczonego, ale starała się nie dać po sobie niczego poznać. – Wykorzystywała go przez prawie całą naukę w Hogwarcie i ja o tym bardzo dobrze wiem, ale nie potrafiłam uświadomić tego Severusowi. Wiedziałam, że ona go zrani, ale on był głuchy na wszelkie moje sugestie, a w końcu uznałam, że nie mogę się przecież wtrącać, więc czekałam, by w razie czego być przy nim. Jakże mi ulżyło, gdy napisał mi o tobie. Od pierwszego zdania wiedziałam, że jest zakochany. Chyba jeszcze zanim on sam sobie to uświadomił – opowiadała z nutką nostalgii. – Solem, wiem, że będziesz cudowną żoną. Widzę jak patrzysz na mojego syna, jak o niego dbasz i liczysz się z jego potrzebami. Macie moje pełne poparcie dla tego ślubu. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Uszanuję, jeśli zdecydujecie się pobrać już w wakacje, a jeśli nie to wiedz, że ani ja, ani Tobias nie mamy nic przeciwko, żebyście zamieszkali razem jeszcze przed ślubem.

– Początkowo się bałam, że to dlatego Severus mi się oświadczył tak szybko – wyznała Solem.

– Możesz być pewna, że nie dlatego. – Pani Snape roześmiała się. – Chociaż przyznaję, też mi to przeleciało przez głowę w pierwszym momencie. – Eileen chwyciła ją za lewą dłoń i lekko pogładziła jej serdeczny palec. – Ten pierścionek jest naprawdę śliczny. Pasuje do ciebie.

– Pani Snape. – Solem spojrzała z uwagą na matkę Severusa. – Ja nie oczekuję brylantów, pięknej biżuterii, pałaców z mnóstwem skrzatów, drogich sukien i bywania na salonach. Chcę być z Severusem. Jego miłość daje mi szczęście i tylko tego pragnę.

– Wiem dziecko i to właśnie dlatego tak entuzjastycznie podchodzę do waszego wspólnego życia. Jestem dziwnie spokojna oddając ci mojego syna. Wiem, że się nim zaopiekujesz, wiem, że będziesz dobrą żoną i matką, mam nadzieję. – Eileen uniosła do góry brwi w poszukiwaniu na twarzy Solem potwierdzenia. – Chcesz dzieci, prawda? – spytała, gdy dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała.

– Pani Snape, nie rozmawialiśmy o tym z Severusem – zaśmiała się. – Myślę, że tak, ale jeszcze nie teraz, na pewno nie zanim skończę studia.

– Oczywiście – westchnęła kobieta, a Solem wydawało się przez chwilę, że jest zawiedziona. – Solem, zamieszkasz z moim synem? On zdaje się tym bardzo trapić. Martwi się, że nie będziesz chciała, jeśli nie uda ci się znaleźć pracy, a jednocześnie obawia się, że wówczas będziesz bardzo zmęczona. Praca, nauka i jeszcze ilustracje dla wydawnictwa to sporo.

– Początkowo chciałam poprosić w wydawnictwie o dodatkowe zlecenia, ale ostatecznie przyszła mi z pomocą pani Pince – odparła dziewczyna. – Na Uniwersytecie szukali kogoś do pomocy w bibliotece i dzięki jej rekomendacji od września będę mogła zacząć tam pracę. Obsługa studentów jest na tyle spokojnym i nieabsorbującym zajęciem, że z powodzeniem, będę mogła w międzyczasie wykonywać rysunki do książek, a może nawet uda mi się pouczyć. Będę pracowała jedynie dwadzieścia godzin tygodniowo, w tym także w weekendy, ale to pozwoli mi na samodzielne mieszkanie. Nie starczyłoby na wynajęcie czegoś w pojedynkę, ale jeśli zamieszkamy z …

– To cudownie – wykrzyknęła Eileen. – Tak się cieszę. Ulżyło mi. Bałam się, że Severus będzie cię wówczas namawiał do szybszego ślubu albo znajdziesz sobie byle jaką pracę, a co gorsza będziesz się przepracowywać. Tak się cieszę – rozpływała się pani Snape. – To teraz opowiadaj mi jak byś chciała, żeby wyglądał wasz ślub.

– Chciałabym, żeby był tam Severus … i to mi wystarczy. – Uśmiechnęła się do przyszłej teściowej.

– Jesteś taka romantyczna – westchnęła kobieta.

**.: :.**

„_Ślubuję … kochać cię … wierność … trwać w bólu … chorobie … uczynię wszystko … szczęśliwa … szczęśliwy … Kocham cię, żono... Kocham cię, mężu … nawet śmierć nas nie rozdzieli … na zawsze … razem … w zdrowiu … w chorobie ..."_

Słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej wciąż huczały jej w uszach, gdy w spazmach pochylała się nad toaletą. Dwa dni temu wzięli upragniony ślub, była najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie i wydawało się, że nic nie jest w stanie zakłócić ich sielanki. A teraz … wszystko miało się skończyć. Ledwie dwa dni i już po wszystkim. Całe szczęście upływało z niej z każdą wyrzuconą z siebie częścią treści żołądka. Umierała i to miało się stać o wiele szybciej niżby mogła przypuszczać.

Trzy miesiące temu skończyli z Severusem studia. Przez dwa miesiące podróżowali po całej Europie, a zaraz po powrocie wzięli ślub. Solem nalegała, by uroczystość była skromna i na jej szczęście rodzice Severusa nie oponowali. Zaprosili jedynie najbliższych i dziewczyna miała pewność, że wszyscy z obecnych dobrze im życzą. Najwyraźniej jednak był ktoś, kto życzył jej źle. Ledwie trzymała się na nogach i była przekonana, że to za sprawą jakiejś wymyślnej klątwy. Tuż przed ślubem w kawiarni na Pokątnej, spotkała Evans, która cała w skowronkach chwaliła się przed koleżankami pierścionkiem od Jamesa. Próbowała analizować dokładnie cały przebieg spotkania, ale nie doszukała się żadnych gestów ze strony Lily w jej kierunku. Coś jednak mogło umknąć jej uwadze. Jest sporo klątw, które można rzucić w taki sposób, że ofiara niczego się nie domyśli.

Próbowała rzucać na siebie zaklęcia sondujące w poszukiwaniu złowrogich uroków, ale była już tak słaba, że te wydawały się nie działać. Jak na złość, Severus miał umówione spotkanie z samego rana i teraz nie miał jej kto pomóc, dobić i ulżyć w cierpieniu. Na drżących nogach podeszła do kominka i z nadzieją połączyła się bezpośrednio z gabinetem teściowej.

– Pani Snape? – zawołała słabym głosem.

– Słucham, pani Snape? – Eileen z oburzeniem pochylała się nad paleniskiem. – Ile razy mam ci jeszcze przypomnieć, że nie jestem dla ciebie żadną … o Merlinie, Skarbeńku co się stało? Wyglądasz … źle się czujesz? Jesteś chora? Sol, dziecinko …

– Boli mnie, mamo i nie mam już nawet siły żeby rzucić na siebie zaklęcia sondujące. Nic nie działa – wyjęczała.

– Jestem po nocnym dyżurze i właśnie kończyłam – mówiła zaniepokojona Eileen. – Nie mam już żadnych pacjentów, ale najlepiej żebym zbadała cię tutaj. W laboratorium sprawdzą od razu krew. Dasz radę przedostać się siecią fiuu? Otworzę dla ciebie kominek. – Solem była w stanie jedynie pokiwać głową i po chwili znalazła się już w szpitalu.

Teściowa natychmiast posadziła ją na kozetce i nie trudząc się wzywaniem pomocy medycznej, sama pobrała krew. Przy pomocy srebrnego pudełka, przesłała próbkę do pilnej analizy i nakazała jej się położyć. Młodsza pani Snape nie była pewna czy fakt, iż medyczka po ledwie dwóch zaklęciach zaprzestała dalszych poszukiwań tajemniczej choroby jest dla niej korzystny, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

– Mamo? Co mi jest? – wyszeptała z przerażeniem.

– Za chwilę będzie wynik analizy krwi i wszystkiego dokładnie się dowiemy – odparła dyplomatycznie co jeszcze mocniej zaniepokoiło młodą kobietę. Jej teściowa siedziała w ciszy wpatrując się w pudełko, w którym za chwilę miała pojawić się szczegółowa analiza stanu jej zdrowia. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, gdy kobieta otwierała świecącą na czerwono pokrywkę.

– Mamo? – spytała nieśmiało, gdy kobieta po dłuższej chwili nie przerywała milczenia. – Niech mama coś powie. Umieram? – Nie potrafiła powstrzymać naiwnego pytania, ale to oprzytomniło siedzącą naprzeciwko niej medyczkę.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – wyszeptała i z szerokim uśmiechem spojrzała na swoją synową. – Będę babcią. – Eileen chwyciła się za usta i rozpłakała na cały głos.

Solem otworzyła usta i ze zdumieniem wpatrywała się w mamę swojego męża. Nie mogła pojąć jak to się stało. Byli ledwie dwa dni po ślubie. Severus dopiero co, do spółki z jej mamą otworzył niewielki sklep z eliksirami na Pokątnej i interes ledwie zaczynał się rozkręcać. Ona miała od przyszłego miesiąca zacząć pracować na pełen etat w wydawnictwie i z niecierpliwością czekała na pierwszy dzień. Nie planowali jeszcze dziecka. Chcieli odłożyć trochę pieniędzy i kupić większy dom. Może wówczas postaraliby się o powiększenie rodziny, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Byli świadomi ryzyka, gdy w Paryżu okazało się, że zapomnieli zabrać eliksir antykoncepcyjny, ale było ono minimalne. Widać to wystarczyło.

Oprzytomniła ją podana przez teściową, szklanka pełna wody i eliksir.

– Wypij to – nakazała zaniepokojonym głosem.

– Co to? – spytała zdezorientowana.

– Na uspokojenie, wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebowała. Nie cieszysz się? – Teściowa usiadła na krześle stojącym tuż obok.

– Nie potrzebuję tego. – Solem odsunęła fiolkę i wypiła łyk wody. – Jestem po prostu zaskoczona. – Uśmiechnęła się. – I cieszę się, chyba się cieszę. – Pozwoliła się przytulić starszej kobiecie i po chwili podobnie, jak ona rozpłakała.

– Błagam, powiedz, że to ze szczęścia. – Eileen odsunęła ją nieznacznie i spojrzała jej w oczy.

– Nie wiem, jak zareaguje Severus. To moja wina. Zapomniałam zabrać eliksir …

– Skarbeńku … – Kobieta ponownie chwyciła ją w ramiona. – Zapewniam cię, że Severus będzie szczęśliwy. Domyślam się, że tego nie planowaliście, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że bardzo się ucieszy. Wiem, że jesteście młodzi, mieliście plany i pewnie częściowo będziecie musieli je zweryfikować, ale wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do teściowej i pozwoliła po raz kolejny przytulić. – W życiu nie byłam bardziej szczęśliwa. Och, dziecinko, dajecie mi z Severusem tyle radości, a teraz jeszcze ten maluszek. Nie martw się, zobaczysz jaki będzie uradowany jak mu powiesz.

Solem odetchnęła głęboko. W chwili, gdy dowiedziała się o przyczynie swojej dolegliwości zapomniała o niej całkowicie i teraz jakby ze wzmożoną siłą, ta przypomniała o sobie. Z trudem dobiegła do umywalki i ciężko dysząc spojrzała ze złością na rozbawioną teściową.

– To wcale nie jest śmieszne – syknęła robiąc udawaną groźną minę.

– Nosisz w sobie Snape'a moja droga, to nie może być łatwe. Jestem pewna, że to chłopak – zaśmiewała się z niej kobieta. – Z Severusem miałam to samo, a pomyśl, że ja musiałam jeszcze chodzić na zajęcia. Możesz sobie wyobrazić nudności na historii magii?

– Niech mi mama w takich chwilach nie przypomina Binnsa – mruknęła i ponownie pochyliła się nad umywalką.

– Skarbeńku, nie mogę dać ci żadnego eliksiru zapobiegającego wymiotom. Nie, w pierwszym trymestrze. Jeśli to nie ustanie za dwa miesiące, wtedy pomyślimy. – Eileen z troską objęła dziewczynę i poprowadziła na krzesło. – Nie tylko eliksiry będziesz musiała ograniczyć – westchnęła. – Nie możesz się teleportować ani korzystać z sieci fiuu. – Solem spojrzała na teściową z niedowierzaniem.

– To jak mam się przemieszczać? – spytała przerażona.

– Po kolei – uspokoiła ją teściowa. – Tu masz listę mikstur i zalecenia jak je zażywać. Niestety nie sprawią, że te wymioty ustaną, ale wzmocnią twój organizm i maluszka. Masz jakieś inne dolegliwości? – Spojrzała uważnie na dziewczynę.

– Nie wiem. – Solem wzruszyła ramionami. – Czuję się zmęczona, nawet bardzo, mimo tego, że spałam naprawdę długo. Od kilku dni boli mnie głowa, ale nie jestem pewna, czy to od tego.

– Bardzo cię boli? Masz zawroty głowy? – dopytywała medyczka.

– Nie tak bardzo i nie kręci mi się w głowie. Po prostu czuję się wyczerpana, dziś szczególnie – odpowiedziała Solem.

– Dziś się pojawiły nudności? – Dziewczyna przytaknęła. – Z badania wynika, że to dopiero czwarty tydzień. Ale się cieszę. – Kobieta spojrzała z czułością na synową. – Przepraszam, tak ciężko mi jest się skupić.

– Naprawdę się mama cieszy? – Solem uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do Eileen. Mocno ją przytuliła i pozwoliła, żeby ta wylała kilka łez na jej ramię.

– Bardzo, dziecko i ufam, że razem z Severusem podzielicie moją radość. – Popatrzyła z troską na synową.

– Cieszę się mamo, bardzo, tylko to trochę zaskakujące – wyznała i pozwoliła się mocno przytulić.

– Dziecinko, znowu nic nie mogę poradzić na te bóle głowy i obawiam się, że to migrena spowodowana zmianami hormonalnymi, może potrwać całą ciążę albo nawet dłużej – wyjaśniła. – Jeśli jednak pojawią się zawroty głowy, natychmiast mnie wezwij, dobrze? – Solem pewnie pokiwała głową. – Teraz sprawa transportu, bo domyślam się, że to ci także nie daje spokoju. Przykro mi, wiem, że chciałaś wykonywać ilustracje w wydawnictwie, pracować z ludźmi, ale niestety muszę ci zabronić podróży do biura. Gdybyście mieszkali w Dolinie mogłabyś tam po prostu chodzić piechotą, ale nie można korzystać ani z sieci fiuu, ani z teleportacji podczas ciąży. To bardzo niebezpieczne dla dziecka. Wierzę w twoje umiejętności teleportacyjne, ale bywa różnie. Zwłaszcza, że masz bóle głowy, a twoje hormony raczej nie zwolnią w najbliższej przyszłości. Jeśli ty się przez przypadek rozszczepisz, to mały problem, ale jeśli dziecko … może być ciężko je uratować. – Spojrzała z troską na synową. – Przykro mi, wiem jak zależało ci żeby pracować wśród ludzi.

– Nic nie szkodzi, mamo – zapewniła Solem. – Zdrowie dziecka jest najważniejsze. Mam tylko nadzieję, że pan Mendez i tata zgodzą się, żebym pracowała tak jak dotychczas – westchnęła.

– O to bym się nie martwiła – zaśmiała się Eileen.

– Mamo – Sol zrobiła przerażoną minę. – Ja … czy to, że przyszłam tu siecią fiuu … czy …

– Dziecko, spokojnie – uspokoiła ją medyczka. – Nic się nie stało dziecku. Po pierwsze badałam je i jest całe i zdrowe, po drugie chodzi raczej o regularne korzystanie z sieci, nie okazjonalne. – Dziewczyna odetchnęła. – Dostaniesz ode mnie świstoklik. W razie, gdybym była nieosiągalna i działo się coś niepokojącego, przyniesie cię prosto na oddział położniczy. Co prawda do tego jeszcze długa droga, ale jak już rozpocznie się poród, dostaniesz się tutaj transportem medycznym. Chciałabyś przejrzeć listę dostępnych uzdrowicieli, którzy mogą poprowadzić twoją ciążę? Na pewno każdy zgodzi się odwiedzać cię w domu.

– A … mama? Nie mogłaby? – Solem spojrzała na nią błagalnie.

– Och, chciałabyś? Naprawdę? – Kobieta nie kryła wzruszenia.

– Oczywiście, że bym chciała. Ufam mamie – zapewniła dziewczyna.

**.: :.**

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy na ścieżce prowadzącej do ich domu spostrzegł Solem z jego matką. Lubił patrzeć na swoją żonę i cieszył się, że od dwóch dni właśnie tak może ją nazywać. Solem Snape, jego żona, powtarzał w myślach. Przez ostatnie trzy lata, każdego dnia coraz bardziej przekonywał się, że jest to kobieta, z którą chce spędzić resztę życia. Nie przypominał sobie ranka, kiedy budziłby się w kiepskim nastroju. Widok jej śpiącej tuż obok wywoływał u niego uśmiech. Początkowo chciał się żenić zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu, ale za namową rodziców, zwolnili nieco i poczekali do ukończenia studiów. Nie było im łatwo przez te lata. Utrzymywali się sami, bez pomocy rodziców i praktycznie przez cały czas pochłonięci byli nauką i pracą. Z czasem, oprócz przygotowania ingrediencji, pozwolono mu w wytwórni warzyć proste eliksiry, a Solem po pierwszym roku zrezygnowała z pracy w bibliotece i wykonywała nie tylko ilustracje, ale także malowała magiczne obrazy na zamówienie. Udało im się odłożyć trochę grosza i początkowo chcieli kupić za nie większy dom w Dolinie Godryka, ale ostatecznie Severus zrezygnował z pracy w wytwórni i namówił swoją teściową na otwarcie wspólnego interesu.

Wcześnie rano miał spotkanie z dostawcą ingrediencji i gdy wychodził, jeszcze spała. Myślał, że może poszła na zakupy, kiedy nie zastał jej w domu, ale teraz domyślił się, że musiała pójść na spotkanie z matką. Zmartwił go jednak jej wygląd; była nienaturalnie blada, ciężko oddychała i miała zapłakane oczy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i to go nieco uspokoiło. Lampka kontrolna zapaliła mu się ponownie, gdy matka pożegnała się zostawiając ją na progu i zapewniając, że odwiedzi ją jutro z samego rana, żeby sprawdzić jak się czuje.

– Coś się stało, Kochanie? – spytał, gdy wyraźnie przestraszona usiadła na kanapie.

– Usiądź – nakazała.

– Sol, powiedz co się stało. – Przestraszony krążył po salonie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł teraz sobie spokojnie siedzieć. Wyraźnie coś dolegało jego żonie i chciał dowiedzieć się co. Odetchnęła głęboko i starała się ubrać w słowa to co chce powiedzieć.

– Nie wiem, jak powinnam ci o tym powiedzieć, bo nie miałam zbyt wiele czasu, żeby się przygotować więc powiem wprost. – Stanął naprzeciwko niej i wyczekiwał jakichś koszmarnych wiadomości. – Jestem w ciąży. – Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. W jego głowie formowało się jedno słowo, chociaż przeciągłe „eee?", chyba słowem nazwać ciężko. Na całe szczęście powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem tego na głos.

Nie miał pojęcia co nim kierowało, żeby wyjść z domu bez słowa. Przez trzy lata, Solem udowodniła mu, że jest wspaniałą partnerką. Wzorowo prowadziła ich dom, nigdy niczego w nim nie zabrakło, świetnie spisywała się nie tylko w kobiecych zajęciach, ale potrafiła także naprawiać zepsuty sprzęt, a do tego była oszczędna i czarowała cuda z niczego. Z przyjemnością wracał wieczorami do ich przytulnego gniazdka i z rozkoszą zajadał się pysznościami, jakie dla niego gotowała. Tym jaka była przekonywała go, że będzie też wspaniałą matką, ale wiedział jak wiele wysiłku kosztowały ją studia i nie chciał uwięzić jej w domu na kolejne lata z dzieckiem. Chciał żeby miała możliwość rozpoczęcia kariery, a później dopiero starać się o potomstwo.

Nie do końca był też pewien, czy nadaje się na ojca. Dopiero co otworzył sklep z małą warzelnią i to praktycznie pochłaniało cały jego wolny czas. Nie miał tyle cierpliwości co ona i nie wyobrażał sobie, by kiedykolwiek, jakiekolwiek dziecko chciało, by był jego ojcem. W dodatku byli ledwie dwa dni po ślubie. Owszem, mieszkali razem przez ponad trzy lata, ale mimo wszystko czuł się nią nienasycony. W łóżku była niezrównana i nie było nocy, by czuł się przez nią niezaspokojony. Nie miał w tych sprawach innego doświadczenia, ale też było mu z nią tak dobrze, że nawet nie myślał, by zdobyć je gdzieś indziej.

Przez te wszystkie lata, ani przez chwilę nie żałował chwili, gdy machnął ręką na Evans i poddał się uczuciu do tej słodkiej dziewczyny. Dbała o niego z niebywałą czułością i nigdy niczego nie brakowało mu z jej strony. Kochał ją tak bardzo, jak tylko można kochać kobietę i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej. Dzień, w którym przysięgali sobie miłość po wieki, był najszczęśliwszym dniem w jego życiu. Wyglądała przepięknie w białej sukni, z welonem. Początkowo chciała prosić swoją przyjaciółkę o pomoc w uszyciu kreacji, ale namówił ją, by uszczupliła nieco ich oszczędności i kupiła taką o jakiej marzy. Nie żałował ani przez chwilę i ona zdaje się też tego nie żałowała. Poprzysiągł sobie wówczas, że zrobi wszystko, by zawsze już była szczęśliwa i roześmiana, tak jak tamtego dnia. Nawalił, ledwie dwa dni później.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Uziemiona"_


	10. Uziemiona

_N/A: W rozdziale dziesiątym niewiele się dzieje, dlatego dzisiaj dwa. Miłego weekendu. _

_**ROZDZIAŁ 10**_

„_**Uziemiona"**_

Zakuło go i przeklinał się w myślach od najgorszych, gdy po powrocie do domu zastał ją leżącą na kanapie i cichutko łkającą. To był pierwszy raz, gdy przez niego płakała i bardzo mu się ten widok nie spodobał. Nie chciał, żeby było jej przykro, chciał żeby cieszyła się dzieckiem tak samo jak on, ale najwyraźniej swoim wyjściem dał jej do zrozumienia, że jest zupełnie inaczej. Wyszedł z domu bez słowa nawet na nią nie patrząc i dopiero teraz docierało do niego, że zachował się jak skończony idiota. Nie było go tylko chwilę, ale nie chciał wiedzieć co zdążyła przez tę chwilę poczuć.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuła się taka samotna i opuszczona. Wciąż było jej niedobrze i miała ochotę wymiotować, ale nie miała nawet siły podnieść się z kanapy. Zostawił ją. Bez słowa wyszedł i zostawił, jakby dziecko sprawiło, że straciła dla niego całą wartość. Jakby wraz z wypowiedzianymi słowami przestała się liczyć. Zganiła się w myślach, za to w jaki sposób przekazała mu informację o ciąży. Może powinna go jakoś przygotować, naprowadzić, a nie odurzać niczym obuchem. W duchu liczyła, że może potrzebował chwilki, by ochłonąć, że wróci i wszystko będzie jak dawniej, ale wiedziała, że nic już nie będzie jak dawniej. Spodziewała się dziecka i jemu najwyraźniej się to nie podobało. Była świadoma, że dla dobra maleństwa powinna chociaż spróbować się uspokoić, ale nie potrafiła przerwać potoku łez, te zdawały się nie mieć końca. Skuliła się na kanapie i poddała się cierpieniu.

Zaskoczyło ją, gdy koło jej nosa zaczęła unosić się niewielka, papierowa gwiazdka, a później następne i jeszcze kolejne. Za chwilę do gwiazdek dołączyły motyle i ptaki, a latający słoń wywołał lekki uśmiech. Tylko on potrafił tak pięknie czarować i wiedziała, że wrócił, ale bała się odwrócić, w obawie przed jego spojrzeniem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili poczuła jak delikatnie gładzi ją po plecach.

– Przepraszam, Promyczku – wyszeptał do jej ucha. – Zachowałem się jak idiota. Chciałem ci pokazać, jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwy i nawet nie pomyślałem, żeby najpierw ci o tym powiedzieć. Nie powiedziałem nawet, jak bardzo cię kocham. Kocham cię, Słoneczko moje. Bardzo cię kocham i jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. To znaczy byłbym najszczęśliwszym, gdybyś uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

Solem niezbyt pewnie obróciła się na kanapie i zaniemówiła. Cały pokój tonął w czerwonych różach, a z każdego kąta spozierał na nią jakiś wielki pluszak. Severus klęcząc przy jej głowie, wyciągnął niewielkie pudełeczko i podał jej z niepewnym uśmiechem. W środku było śliczne serduszko, zawieszone na cieniutkim łańcuszku.

– Jest śliczne – szepnęła. – Zwariowałeś? – spytała już nieco głośniej.

– Na twoim punkcie – odparł z uśmiechem i wręczył jej jedną z czerwonych róż.

– Jak będziemy poruszać się po salonie? – Wskazała na wielkie bukiety pokrywające całą podłogę w pokoju.

– Możemy lewitować – zaśmiał się. – Sol, będę ojcem – stwierdził chwytając jej twarz w dłonie.

– Yhy – mruknęła jedynie w odpowiedzi. – Cieszysz się? – spytała niepewnie.

– Bardzo. Sam nawet nie przypuszczałem, że można tak bardzo – wyznał. – Dwa dni temu, wydawało mi się, że nie można być już bardziej szczęśliwym, ale się pomyliłem. Dziś jestem, Sol, jeszcze bardziej. Nie tylko dlatego, że zostanę ojcem, ale też dlatego, że ty będziesz mamą mojego dziecka. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i z czułością pocałował. – Przepraszam, Kochanie. Nie chciałem tak wyjść. Dopiero, jak kupowałem tego tygrysa to uświadomiłem sobie co robię i że chyba nic nie powiedziałem przed wyjściem. Nie chciałem, byś płakała.

– Bałam się, że już nie wrócisz – wyznała cichutko ze łzami w oczach.

– Słonko, kocham cię. Przepraszam. Jak mógłbym do ciebie nie wrócić? Jak mógłbym w ogóle odejść? – Ujął jej dłoń i lekko pogładził kciukiem. – Nie umiałbym bez ciebie żyć, nie chciałbym. Jesteś całym moim światem. Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, jak bardzo się cieszę, jak szczęśliwy jestem. Chciałem pobiec jedynie po kwiaty i nie mogłem się zatrzymać.

– Obszedłeś wszystkie kwiaciarnie w Londynie? – zaśmiała się.

– Bardzo prawdopodobne, że więcej róż w Londynie nie ma – odpowiedział dość poważnie.

– Wariat jesteś. – Chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i delikatnie pocałowała.

– Zakochany wariat – odparł. – Sol, jak się czujesz? Wyglądałaś dość słabo po powrocie, nadal nie najlepiej wyglądasz.

– To nie są słowa, które kobieta chce słyszeć od męża – mruknęła robiąc krzywą minę.

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi. – Severus wywrócił oczami. – Dlaczego mama cię odprowadzała?

– Czuję się troszkę lepiej, ale rano myślałam, że ze mną już koniec, dlatego przefiuukałam się do mamy, do gabinetu – wyjaśniła. – Nie przypuszczałam, że jestem w ciąży. To dość niespodziewane i myślałam, że wymiotuję, bo ktoś mnie przeklął. – Zaczerwieniła się wypowiadając na głos te słowa.

– Ale lepiej ci już? Mama dała ci coś na te wymioty? – dopytywał z troską.

– Nie, nie mogę nic brać – wyjaśniła. – Nie mogę też się teleportować ani fiuukać, a świstoklika mogę użyć tylko w nagłych wypadkach. Chyba będę musiała pracować z domu – dodała wykrzywiając usta. – I kupnem domu w Dolinie będziesz musiał zająć się sam.

– Myślałem o tym, Sol. – Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. – I doszedłem do wniosku, że może warto rozbudować ten? Terenu jest dość i można zbudować piętro – tłumaczył. – Nie wyjdzie taniej, ale wiem jak go lubisz i wiem też, że podoba ci się mieszkanie w Londynie i sam nie wiem, skąd przyszedł nam do głowy pomysł z Doliną Godryka. – Solem roześmiała się na te słowa. Prawda była tak, że i ona nie chciała opuszczać Londynu. Lubiła to miasto; muzea, galerie, zabytki, a gdy już dziecko przyjdzie na świat, to w pobliżu jest cała masa parków i placów zabaw, w których będzie mogło się bawić. Wszystko tutaj miała pod ręką, a do tego, tak jak powiedział Severus, lubiła ich domek. Sporo pracy w niego włożyli i teraz smuto byłoby jej go sprzedawać. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do męża i wtuliła w jego ramiona.

– Nie mam pojęcia, które z nas wpadło na ten pokręcony pomysł. – Spojrzała na niego i obydwoje wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.

– Severus? – Solem przeciągnęła się nieznacznie i z ulgą odnotowała, że po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu czterech godzin, nie chce jej się wymiotować. Zdziwiła się, że jej męża nie było już w łóżku i z niepokojem otworzyła jedną powiekę. Uśmiechnęła się widząc bukiecik polnych kwiatów na jego poduszce, a po chwili wszedł do sypialni z ogromną tacą wypełnioną jedzeniem. – Wiem, że wczorajsza kolacja nie była najbardziej wykwintna i przepraszam, ale nie sądzisz, że to co sobie przygotowałeś, to trochę dużo, nawet jak dla ciebie? I od kiedy to zmieniłeś swoje zwyczaje i jadasz w łóżku? – Popatrzyła na męża marszcząc brwi.

– To dla ciebie głuptasie. Ja już jadłem – wyjaśnił i postawił tacę na stoliku, po czym pomógł jej usiąść.

– Zrobiłeś omlet? Sam? – zdziwiła się.

– Owszem i sam nawet pokroiłem chleb, zaparzyłem też herbatę, przysięgam zagotowałem sam wodę – zakpił. – Masz też jajka na miękko, na twardo, jajecznicę, boczek, kiełbaski i twarożek. Nie byłem pewien na co masz ochotę dlatego upiekłem …

– Chleb? – zaśmiała się.

– Tosty, włożyłem do takich dwóch dziurek i pociągnąłem dźwignię. – Spojrzał na nią z obrażoną miną. – Wyobraź sobie, że można w naszym tosterze ustawić stopień zrumienienia, wiedziałaś?

– Ile spaliłeś zanim doszedłeś do perfekcji? – spytała z rozbawieniem.

– Miej trochę wiary w swojego męża, nie było tak źle. – Wywrócił oczami. – Jakby ci nie smakowały moje tosty, masz jeszcze bułeczki, ciepłe i zimne, chleb biały i ciemny.

– A rogaliki? – Solem udała, że się rozgląda po tacy.

– Powyginaj sobie bułkę – mruknął nieco obrażony. – Tutaj masz herbatę zieloną, tutaj miętę z melisą. – Wskazał na dzbanki. – A tu – dodał pospiesznie widząc, że otwiera usta – gorące mleko i kakao.

– Umówiłeś wizytę? – Spojrzała na niego z troską.

– Jaką wizytę? Mówiłaś, że mama ma dziś przyjść, ale mogę zaraz zafiuukać. – Zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu.

– Dla siebie, czy umówiłeś – Solem uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Do psychiatry.

– Solem … nie interesuje mnie co na ten temat myślisz – mruknął. – Masz wszystko zjeść, bez gadania.

– Faktycznie, na psychiatrę chyba już za późno – zaśmiała się. – Zjem trochę, Severusie. Tylko teraz nie wiem co.

– Dlatego zjesz wszystko – upierał się. – Jak chcesz to skoczę do sklepu po rogaliki.

– Chcę, byś usiadł obok i pomógł mi zjeść chociaż część tego, wariacie. – Odetchnęła głęboko i poklepała miejsce obok siebie, zachęcając go, żeby usiadł. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i przez chwilę rozkoszowała się bliskością męża. – Naprawdę sam to wszystko przygotowałeś?

– Tak, nawet posiekałem sam szczypiorek do twarożku, bo wiem, że lubisz – odparł spokojnie. – Sol, nie jestem takim nieudacznikiem w kuchni na jakiego wyglądam. Obserwowałem cię przez lata.

– Ale nigdy sam nic nie ugotowałeś. Nawet kanapki – obruszyła się lekko.

– Bo ty to robisz zdecydowanie lepiej. Jakbym pokazał ci, że potrafię sam coś sobie ugotować, to ty przestałabyś to robić – odpowiedział i posmarował tosta masłem. – Tak wiem, którą stroną trzymać nóż – sarknął.

– No cóż, sądząc po smaku i zapachu tej jajecznicy, możesz być pewien, że będę cię wykorzystywać w kuchni do granic. – Solem zrobiła rozkoszną minę, po czym w ostatniej chwili ściągnęła tacę z kolan i pobiegła do toalety. – Wiesz, chyba ograniczę się do tosta i herbaty – krzyknęła z łazienki.

**.: :.**

Przez kolejne tygodnie, Severus troszczył się o nią, chuchał i dmuchał, na każdym kroku. Co gorsza do jego starań o jej dobre samopoczucie dołączyli także rodzice. Bardzo chciała pracować i od miesięcy już paliła się do pracy na pełnym etacie. Dość szybko przekonała się, że ilustrowanie książek to zajęcie dla niej i teraz nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogła robić cokolwiek innego. Bardzo chciała móc większość czasu spędzać w wydawnictwie. Tobias zapewnił jej małą pracownię, w której mogła pracować w samotności albo, gdyby tego potrzebowała otworzyć ją na innych pracowników wydawnictwa. Spędziła już tam trochę czasu podczas wakacji i taki system bardzo jej odpowiadał. Lubiła pracować w ciszy, ale od czasu do czasu potrzebowała zrobić sobie przerwę na pogaduszki z kolegami z pracy. W wydawnictwie miała też pod ręką pana Mendeza, który bardzo jej pomagał dając wskazówki i doradzając. Miał ogromne doświadczenie i na jego towarzystwie podczas pracy zleżało jej najbardziej.

Niestety teraz musiała z tego zrezygnować. Dolina Godryka, w której mieściło się wydawnictwo, znajdowała się w drugiej części kraju i bez możliwości teleportacji lub sieci fiuu, nie mogła codziennie rano udawać się do biura. Początkowo Tobias chciał kategorycznie zabronić jej pracować. Uznał, że nic nie szkodzi, jeśli jej urlop macierzyński zacznie się już teraz i skończy, jak jego wnuk pójdzie do Hogwartu. Roześmiała się na tę propozycję i dopiero po dłuższej chwili spostrzegła, że jest jedyną, która się śmieje. Zarówno rodzice, teściowa, jak i o zgrozo jej mąż, uznali tę propozycję za jak najbardziej poważną.

– Cóż – westchnęła widząc, że czeka ją ciężka przeprawa. – Będę musiała zrezygnować z pracy i poszukać czegoś tutaj, na miejscu. W tej mugolskiej restauracyjce za rogiem szukają kelnerki. – Solem usiadła ciężko na kanapie. – Może tam się na razie załapię, a jednocześnie będę szukać czegoś w zawodzie. Może jakieś muzeum kogoś potrzebuje albo galeria. Może, jeśli tata zgodzi się oczywiście, bym nadal sprzedawała swoje obrazy poza wydawnictwem, uda mi się malować dla jakiejś albo może w muzeum potrzebują konserwatora obrazów. Jak nie, myślę, że przyjmą mnie w tej knajpce. – Z dużym trudem przychodziło jej udawanie zasmuconej, ale była pewna, że to podziała na rodzinę.

– Dobrze już, ale pod warunkiem, że Severus będzie sprawdzał w ciągu dnia, czy nie pracujesz za dużo, a mama będzie cię badała co drugi dzień – wymiękł Tobias.

– Och, myślę, że każde z nas znajdzie odrobinę czasu, żeby cię doglądać – wtrąciła jej matka.

– Mogę tu przychodzić na każdej przerwie – dodał ojciec.

– I z wydawnictwa też będzie ktoś codziennie przychodził – zapewnił pan Snape.

– Ja mam zdecydowanie najbliżej, więc nie widzę przeszkód, żebym badała cię każdego dnia nawet – Eileen była wniebowzięta.

Solem poczuła się osaczona. Chciała pracować i to bardzo. Nie wyobrażała sobie co innego mogłaby teraz robić. Rozpoczynali powoli prace remontowe w domu, ale zaklęciami budowlanymi zajmowała się specjalistyczna firma i dopóki nie skończą, nie było dla niej zajęcia. Jeśli jednak miało być tak, jak przedstawiła jej to przed chwilą rodzina, wolałaby już siedzieć w domu przez kolejnych dwanaście lat i nic nie robić. Spojrzała z lekkim wyrzutem na męża.

– Zawsze jesteście mile widziani w naszym domu – odezwał się po chwili. – Jestem wdzięczny, mamo, że zgodziłaś się przychodzić tutaj na wizyty kontrolne, ale wydaje mi się, że jedna na tydzień wystarczy. – Solem uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie do niego. – Sporo eliksirów wykonuję w pracowni, w domu i jestem pewien, że poradzę sobie z dopilnowaniem, żeby moja żona się nie przepracowała.

– Jestem w ciąży, mi naprawdę nic nie dolega – uspokajała ich Solem, widząc, że przemowa Severusa nie zrobiła wystarczającego wrażenia.

– Poza tym, że od dwóch miesięcy wymiotujesz cały czas – narzekała matka.

– Przecież siedzę tutaj z wami i jakoś nie wymiotuję, chociaż jak was słucham … – Ku zaskoczeniu rodziców Solem mocno się zirytowała. – Nie jestem dzieckiem, które trzeba doglądać – dodała już nieco spokojniej. – Będę wdzięczna, jeśli będziecie nas odwiedzać albo za towarzystwo podczas spaceru, czy zakupów, ale nie trzeba mnie pielęgnować i sprawdzać. Jestem duża. Od jakiegoś czasu całkiem dobrze radzę sobie z samodzielnym jedzeniem i załatwiam potrzeby na sedes. I ubrać się sama potrafię, a wczoraj nawet sama buty zawiązałam. – Ponownie się nieco zirytowała widząc zawzięte spojrzenia rodziny. – Odwiedziny, towarzystwo, spacer, zakupy – tak, ale wszelkiego rodzaju doglądanie sobie darujcie, bo się pogniewam.

– Byłaś w tym dużym centrum handlowym z rzeczami dla niemowląt? – spytała podniecona Eileen, chcąc zmienić temat.

– Nie, ale zdaje się mama już była – zaśmiała się.

– Tak, tylko weszłam na chwilę, zorientować się co tam mają – mruknęła.

– Możemy się tam wybrać razem, któregoś dnia. We dwie albo we trzy, jeśli mama ma chęć – odparła i po chwili pożałowała.

– Byłaś tam Liwio? – Ku je przerażeniu matka przytaknęła z entuzjazmem. – Widziałaś dział z kocykami, a łóżeczka? Cudne. Szkoda, że Solem i Severus nie chcą znać płci. – Matki trajkotały jedna przez drugą na temat wyprawki, mebelków, kolorków i innych pierdół, a gdy do tej paplaniny dołączyli także Tobias i Modest zrobiło jej się naprawdę niedobrze.

– Możemy udać, że to nie nasz dom i stąd uciec? – szepnęła do męża.

– Też chcesz żeby się już zamknęli, a najlepiej żeby poszli i wrócili … powiedzmy nigdy? – odparł z przebiegłą miną.

– Masz jakiś pomysł? – Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.

– Wiem jak pozbyć się trojga, nie wiem co z matką – wyznał.

– Zrób cokolwiek, żeby się zamknęli – westchnęła. – Z jedną sobie poradzimy.

– Mamo – Severus z trudem znalazł lukę w zaciętej dyskusji na temat rodzajów pieluch. – Czy są jakieś przeciwwskazania, żebyśmy z Solem uprawiali seks? – Z trudem powstrzymała śmiech widząc ojca opluwającego się kawą. Matka nagle zaczęła czegoś gorączkowo szukać w torebce, a Tobias sprawdzał z jakiego materiału wykonane są obicia fotela.

– Dobrze, że o to pytasz, synku. – Wiedziała, że na Eileen w takich chwilach można liczyć. – Oczywiście Solem jest zdrowa, ciąża rozwija się prawidłowo i w tej chwili możecie się kochać praktycznie bez ograniczeń. Później, pod koniec drugiego trymestru, zalecałabym zrezygnować ze zbyt żywiołowego seksu i wymyślnych pozycji, ale na to i tak już pewnie nie pozwoli brzuszek. Zresztą, jeśli będę miała jakieś uwagi, na pewno wam o tym powiem. – Uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie. – Osobiście zalecałabym wam kochać się w pozycji …

– Przepraszam – przerwała jej pani Stanley. – Córuś, my z tatą będziemy się już zbierać. Severusie, zostawiam ci listę eliksirów, które się kończą. Byłabym też wdzięczna, gdybyś pomógł mi jutro z tymi zaklęciami na fiolki. Przyszła nowa dostawa i jest tego naprawdę dużo. – Mama zmieszana ostatnim tematem rozmowy, szybko chciała załatwić niezbędne sprawy. – Jest też dość spore zainteresowanie tymi ręcznie malowanymi fiolkami, zwłaszcza z eliksirami miłosnymi, ale …

– Zrobiłam całe pudełko – wtrąciła Solem. – Jutro Sev ci je dostarczy do sklepu. Jak już się zacznie je malować to idzie bardzo szybko, a to dla mnie miła odmiana. – Interes jaki prowadził jej mąż wraz z matką, prosperował już dość dobrze, ale wciąż potrzebowali sposobów na przyciąganie nowych klientów. Początkowo Severus nie zgadzał się, by oprócz swojej pracy, pomagała też w sklepie, ale udało jej się przekonać go, że robi przede wszystkim to co lubi, a sklep jest ich wspólny i też ma prawo do swojego wkładu.

– Nie musisz, Sol …

– Ale chcę. – Uśmiechnęła się do rodziców, którzy już powoli udawali się w stronę kominka.

– My też będziemy się zbierać, Eileen. – Tobias najwyraźniej także zapragnął się czym prędzej ewakuować i dość stanowczo wyrwał Modestowi puszkę z proszkiem fiuu.

– Mój kochany mistrz manipulacji. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do męża i z całej siły wtuliła się w jego ramiona.

– Dla ciebie, Kochanie zrobię wszystko i przepraszam. – Spojrzał na nią z krzywym uśmiechem. – Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do mnie, jak musisz się czuć, a ja zamiast cię wesprzeć dolałem oliwy do ognia.

– Już się bałam, że będziesz uparcie trzymał ich stronę. – Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i wdychała przez chwilę jego zapach.

– Możemy byśmy sprawdzili poprawność teorii mojej matki, na temat przyjemności jakie dają poszczególne pozycje w tej fazie ciąży? – Uśmiechnął się do niej i po chwili wpił namiętnie w jej chętne usta.

– Może dziś sprawdzimy, jaka jest różnica między łóżkiem, a naszą kanapą? – mruknęła wprost do jego ucha.

**.: :.**

– Amelia. – Solem nie kryła radości z wizyty przyjaciółki. Po siedmiu miesiącach ciąży była wdzięczna za towarzystwo każde inne niż Eileen, Liwia albo Severus. Podejrzewała, że nawet z wizyty Lupina ucieszyłaby się.

– Jak się czujesz, mamusiu? – Przyjaciółka z czułością pogładziła jej lekko odstający brzuszek i z przekornym uśmieszkiem postawiła na stole dużą butelkę szampana.

– Mhm, mój ulubiony – mruknęła Solem. – Świętujemy?

– Owszem, ja i Severus. Ty będziesz patrzeć, jak świętują ci, co mogą – zadrwiła Amelia. Solem obrażona rozłożyła się na kanapie i ignorując koleżankę ostentacyjnie sięgnęła po grubą książkę. – Nie udawaj, że nie interesuje cię, co będziemy świętować.

– Zapytam później Severusa – odburknęła znad okładki. – Codziennie przynosi mi świeże ploteczki. Nie krępuj się – dodała po chwili widząc, jak przyjaciółka przynosi sobie kawę z kuchni. – Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

– Och, przecież dla ciebie też coś mam – nie wytrzymała Amelia i wyciągnęła siatkę pomarańczy.

– Przyjęli cię do cyrku i trenujesz dowcipy? – Solem burknęła obrażona i ruchem różdżki wycisnęła sobie sok z owoców, do szklanki.

– Blisko – odparła z uśmiechem panna Bones.

– Mhm, zoo? – Snape spojrzała na nią unosząc brwi.

– Niektórzy tak nazywają to miejsce – zaśmiała się Amelia. – Przyjęli mnie do pracy w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa – wykrzyknęła. – Na razie będę tylko asystentką, ale liczę, że z czasem awansują mnie na członka wizengamotu.

– I nie będzie już sprawiedliwości na tym świecie – westchnęła teatralnie Solem i z szerokim uśmiechem podeszła uściskać przyjaciółkę. – Cieszę się, Amelio. Zasłużyłaś na to i jestem pewna, że niebawem będziesz wysyłać zbirów do Azkabanu. Tylko bądź surowa i pamiętaj o naszej przyjaźni jeśli zbłądzę przypadkiem. – Roześmiały się i przytuliły jeszcze mocniej. – Spodziewałam się, że to okazja do czegoś lepszego niż papka z pomarańczy … – Panna Bones westchnęła cicho i wywracając oczami wyciągnęła z torebki duże pudełko czekoladek.

– Tylko po pierwsze nie miej pretensji, jeśli znowu będzie ci niedobrze, a po drugie, jeśli Severus spyta, ja nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego – burknęła. – A tak nawiasem, to gdzie się podziewa, pan mąż doskonały?

– Jest na dole, warzy – wyszeptała cichutko. – Zawołam go dopiero, jak skończysz z ploteczkami. I co ty tak się martwisz o mojego męża? – spytała z oburzeniem.

– Bo mam ploteczki nie dla jego uszu – szepnęła konspiracyjnie i usiadał na kanapie obok Solem. – Potter – mruknęła jej do ucha. – Jest w ciąży.

– James? – Solem spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

– Jaki James? – Amelia zamyśliła się chwilę. – Nie, Evans, ale wyszła za Pottera kilka miesięcy temu, to teraz Potter. – Solem pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. – I nie uwierzysz.

– Nie? – Pani Snape zdziwiła się przesadnie.

– Nie – mruknęła Bones. – Nie układa im się.

– O, w to akurat jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że komuś się nie układa z tą kretynką – odparła Sol obojętnym tonem.

– W sumie masz rację, ale to nie wszystko – kontynuowała przyjaciółka. – James podejrzewa, że to nie jego dziecko.

– Nie? – Solem była teraz szczerze zaskoczona.

– Podobno wciąż się kłócą i Potter kilka razy wyprowadzał się z domu – opowiadała Amelia.

– Chrzanisz – Snape słuchała z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie chrzanię. Spytaj się swojej mamy, Potterowie mieszkają na tej samej ulicy – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

– Skąd to wszystko wiesz? – Solem spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

– Mam swoje źródła. – Bones wyraźnie się zmieszała.

– Jakie? – dopytywała.

– Swoje, nie twój interes – burknęła Amelia.

– O nie – wykrzyknęła Solem – spotykasz się z Potterem na boku?

– Zwariowałaś? – Przyjaciółka nie kryła oburzenia. – Nie z nim.

– Ha, czyli z kimś, kto dużo o nim wie … o nie. Amelia błagam, nie mów mi, że …

– No co? – Panna Bones wyraźnie się zarumieniła. – Spotkałam się z nim raz czy dwa, na kawie. Daj spokój, wydoroślał, spoważniał i nawet skończył kurs transmutacji. Między nami nic nie ma, tak tylko się spotkaliśmy. Nie zapomniałam, jaki był podły dla nas w szkole. Stara się być dla mnie miły i odnoszę wrażenie, że potrzebuje się komuś wygadać z problemów Pottera, a może wie, że poprawia nam tym humor? W każdym bądź razie między nami nie ma nic poważnego i nic poważnego nie będzie.

– No ja mam nadzieję – mruknęła Solem. – Chciałabym, żebyś została matką chrzestną naszego dziecka, a to wiąże się z częstymi odwiedzinami. Nie wiem, jak zniosę obecność kundla.

– Naprawdę? – Amelia spojrzała na nią ze łzami w oczach.

– Och, Skarbie, ja nie chciałam. – Snape mocno się zmieszała i przytuliła koleżankę. – Jeśli między wami coś jest to ja go jakoś zaakceptuję. Postaram się jakoś go tolerować. Jestem pewna, że teraz nawet będę umiała go polubić.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Bones spojrzała na nią, jak na kretynkę.

– A dlaczego płaczesz? – Solem zmarszczyła brwi.

– Bo ja mam być matką chrzestną? – Kobieta patrzyła z wyczekiwaniem.

– No, jakbyś się zgodziła. – Snape spojrzała błagalnie na przyjaciółkę.

– A Severus też chce? – Amelia nie dowierzała.

– No pewnie, że chce – zaśmiała się Sol.

Było jej smutno, gdy żegnały się wieczorem. Amelia wyjeżdżała na trzymiesięczne szkolenie z magicznego prawa i Solem była niepocieszona, że nie będzie miała przyjaciółki w najważniejszych chwilach. Bones, była jedyną osobą, która zachowywała się w jej towarzystwie normalnie. Nie nadskakiwała, nie pytała co trzy minuty jak się czuje, czy nie jest głodna i na co ma ochotę. Traktowała ją jak normalną dziewczynę, która jest w ciąży i za to była jej wdzięczna.

Remont domu przeciągał się w nieskończoność. Severusowi wciąż coś nie odpowiadało i ekipy budujące zmieniały się chyba ze trzy razy. Dlatego Solem odetchnęła, gdy na dwa miesiące przed planowanym porodem mogła w końcu wcielić w życie swoje plany dekoratorskie popisując się nowymi zaklęciami, które obmyślała w wolnych chwilach. Sklep z eliksirami prosperował coraz lepiej i mogli pozwolić sobie na odnowienie także starej części domu. Kupili nowe meble do salonu i sypialni, a największą radość sprawiły Solem, nowe szafki i sprzęty kuchenne. Mama pomogła im z urządzeniem ogrodu i teraz, miesiąc przed rozwiązaniem, Solem mogła wreszcie zająć się sobą i dzieckiem. Wzięła już urlop w pracy i z niecierpliwością przygotowywała się na przyjście dziecka.

Z czułością podglądał ją wieczorami, gdy w dużym fotelu szyła ubranka dla dziecka albo na głos czytała książki. Była śliczna, a ciąża dodawała jej więcej uroku. W ostatnim czasie wróciła także do gwiazd. Cieszyło go to. W trakcie studiów nie miała na to czasu. Nauka i praca pochłaniały ją do tego stopnia, że w teleskop spoglądała jedynie w przelocie. Teraz z radością oddawała się swojej starej pasji. Po incydencie sprzed pięciu lat, nie odtworzyła swoich map nieba i z tego co wiedział, nie wracała też do wówczas prowadzonych badań. Domyślał się, że głównie z braku czasu i westchnął w duchu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że pewnie jeszcze przez kilka najbliższych lat nie znajdzie go dostatecznie dużo.

Wyglądała zjawiskowo, gdy późnym wieczorem stawała na tarasie i w przewiewnej sukience spoglądała w niebo masując swój duży brzuszek. Rozczulało go, gdy szeptała do dziecka i pokazywała mu konstelacje, opowiadając wszystko o poszczególnych gwiazdach i planetach. Zupełnie sama przygotowała też pokój dla dziecka. Przez kilka tygodni zamykała go przed nim na klucz, a gdy w końcu pokazała efekt końcowy, zaniemówił. Pokój był dużo większy niż ich sypialnia i znajdowało się w nim wszystko, czego małe dziecko może potrzebować. Wciąż nie znali płci dziecka, dlatego całość utrzymana była w odcieniach zieleni. Jedną ze ścian zdobiły wizerunki postaci z dziecięcych bajek, dużo piękniejsze niż ilustracje, które wykonywała dla wydawnictwa. Nie były ożywione i chyba dodawało im to większego uroku. Komoda, szafa i dwa regały na zabawki i książeczki były zrobione z jasnego drewna, tak samo zresztą łóżeczko, w którym była ułożona już czysta, wykrochmalona, biała pościel w różnej wielkości misie. W pobliżu stały dwa fotele z miękkimi obiciami, a na nich ułożone były uszyte przez nią koce. Zauważył, że całe mnóstwo zabawek, zdobiących regał, wykonana jest ręcznie, a jak się dobrze przyjrzał to i malutki koń na biegunach wyglądał na stworzonego przy pomocy jej zaklęć. Po sufitem unosiły się pergaminowe gwizdki i zwierzątka, które robił dla niej przez lata.

– Tamtą dostałam jako pierwszą – wskazała na jedną z gwiazdek.

– Zbierałaś je wszystkie? – zdziwił się.

– Jedną figurkę musiałam rozwinąć, żeby dostać się do przepisu na wywar żywej śmierci. – Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Przytulił ją mocno i pogładził delikatnie jej brzuszek. Uwielbiał kłaść na nim swoje dłonie i wyczekiwać na ruchy dziecka. Dzięki zaklęciu, którego nauczyła ich matka, czasami wieczorami siadali przed kominkiem i wsłuchiwali się w bicie jego serduszka. Był szczęśliwy i ona taka zdawała się być. Uśmiechała się każdego dnia i widział w tym geście szczerość. Nie był to wymuszony sztuczny uśmiech, nawet wtedy, gdy dziecko kopało zbyt mocno albo puchły jej kostki.

– To najpiękniejszy pokój na świecie i przez chwilę przeleciała mi przez głowę myśl, że szkoda, że nie jesteś moją mamą – powiedział podchodząc do okna, w którym zawieszone były koronkowe, delikatne firanki. Roześmiała się na cały głos i po chwili z głośnym jękiem usiadła na jednym z foteli. – Słonko? – Podszedł do niej szybko widząc, jak jej twarz nagle stężała w bólu. – Powiedz coś, proszę. Sol. – Nabrała głęboko powietrza i przez chwilę wyglądała jakby miała duszności.

– To chyba … o kurczę – jęknęła. – Boli.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Zaborczy tata"_


	11. Zaborczy tata

_**ROZDZIAŁ 11**_

„_**Zaborczy tata"**_

– Co cię boli, najdroższa. – Ukucnął przed nią i mocno chwycił za dłonie. – Zostań tu – nakazał. – Wezwę mamę – zakomunikował i chciał ruszyć do salonu, do kominka, ale zatrzymała go.

– Lepiej wezwij też transport medyczny. Nie dam chyba rady udać się tam świsto … auaaaa … klikiem – wykrzyczała jednym tchem, zginając się w pół. – Oddychać, spokojnie oddychać – powtarzała sobie na głos. Spojrzał na nią z czułością i po chwili zbiegał na dół.

Mama zjawiła się niemal natychmiast, ale gdy zobaczyła Solem nakazała wstrzymać chwilowo służby odpowiadające za transport do szpitala.

– Pomóż jej dostać się do sypialni i połóż ją na łóżku. – Bez zastanowienia chwycił ją na ręce i zaniósł do ich pokoju. Matka zaśmiała się na ten widok. – Myślę, że bez trudu doszłaby tam o własnych siłach. – Eileen usiadła obok niej i z czułością chwyciła jej dłoń. – Skarbańku, rodzisz – zakomunikowała, czym wywołała przerażenie na twarzach ich obydwojga. Nie to, że się tego nie spodziewał, ale już? Dziś? Przecież to dopiero dziewiąty miesiąc. Jak to możliwe, że jego dziecko za chwilę przyjdzie na świat i jak u licha ono na ten świat przyjdzie. Dziesiątki panicznych myśli zalewało jego umysł. Pamiętał dokładnie noc, której robili to maleństwo, ale wówczas to naprawdę było maleństwo i dostało się do jej brzucha bez większego trudu. Teraz wyglądało na dużo większe i jak niby miało opuścić jej łono nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. Ból i przerażenie na twarzy jego żony, podpowiadały mu, że i ona nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, jak to niby się stanie.

– Wszystko wygląda dobrze, Skarbeńku. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos matki, która skończyła właśnie badanie. – Szacuję, że to potrwa jeszcze kilka godzin, sześć, może siedem. Nie widzę przeciwwskazań, żebyś urodziła w domu, ale jeśli oczywiście chcesz, możemy wezwać transport teraz albo za jakiś czas i zabrać cię do szpitala.

– W domu? – spytała zaskoczona. – Mogłabym? – Matka przytaknęła, a Solem spojrzała na Severusa. Dopiero teraz się zorientował, że przez cały ten czas stał w progu pokoju i wciąż trochę obawiał się wejść dalej. Niepewnie, ale zbliżył się do łóżka i zachęcony przez żonę usiadł obok.

– Jak chcesz, Kochanie – odparł na niezadane pytanie.

– A mama, będzie tutaj? – spytała patrząc z nadzieją na Eileen.

– Oczywiście dziecko. Dopóki nie urodzisz, nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę, obiecuję. – Matka uśmiechnęła się z czułością.

– A ty? – zwróciła się do Severusa. – Zostaniesz przy mnie?

– Nie ruszę się stąd nawet jak urodzisz – odparł starając się zachować spokój. Bardzo chciał być teraz daleko stąd, ale nie mógł jej opuścić. Wiedział, że potrzebuje jego wsparcia i sam nie był pewien, czy zaznałby spokoju w jakimś innym miejscu. Jednak na myśl, że za chwilę coś małego i zakrwawionego będzie przeciskać się przez jej szparkę, robiło mu się słabo. Z niepokojem spojrzał na jej duży brzuch i głośno przełknął ślinę. Chyba za głośno.

– Nie martw się syneczku, to nie jest mój pierwszy poród – uspokajała go matka. – Wiem, jak zminimalizować ból i przyspieszyć poród. To nie potrwa dłużej, niż konieczne. Jednak rozwarcie jest jeszcze minimalne i musimy troszkę poczekać.

Nie miał pojęcia o jakie rozwarcie chodzi, bo to co mignęło mu przed oczami podczas gdy mama badała jego żonę wyglądało na całkiem sporych rozmiarów dziurę.

– Średnica otworu szyjki macicy musi mieć przynajmniej dziesięć centymetrów – tłumaczyła widząc jego wyraz twarzy, który chyba błędnie odczytała jako pytający. Wcale nie chciał wiedzieć nic więcej, ale jego matka najwyraźniej uznała, że powinien. – Teraz są ledwie cztery. Jak już osiągnie odpowiednie rozwarcie, wtedy zaczniemy przeć i to już nie potrwa długo – opowiadała z uśmiechem.

Solem spojrzała na niego z troską i pogładziła lekko po policzku.

– Idź na dół, Kochanie – szepnęła. – Zawiadom moich rodziców i wyślij patronusa do Amelii, dobrze? – Przytaknął ruchem głowy. – Severusie. – Zatrzymała go łapiąc mocno za rękę. – Jeśli chcesz możesz zostać na dole. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli przyjdziesz tu dopiero kiedy się urodzi. – Nie miał pojęcia, że jego rozterki są tak bardzo widoczne na twarzy. Posmutniała. Początkowo myślał, że to przez ból wywołany skurczami, ale teraz wiedział, że martwiła się o niego. Nie chciał jej sprawić przykrości. Bał się porodu, chyba bardziej niż ona, ale chciał z nią być. Już na początku ciąży obiecał, że przejdą przez to razem i chciał dotrzymać słowa.

– Wrócę tu za chwilę – zapewnił i z czułością ucałował jej skroń. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie do niego i mocno ścisnęła jego rękę.

Na całe szczęście poród przebiegał prawidłowo. Rodzice zjawili się w ich domu zaraz po tym, jak do nich zafiuukał, a Amelia przysłała do niej swojego patronusa z rozweselającą wiadomością. Nie opuścił już sypialni nawet na chwilę, nawet wówczas, gdy głośne burczenie w brzuchu przypominało, że przecież nie zdążyli zjeść kolacji. Wyganiała go kilka razy, ale nie wyszedł. Już wcześniej mocno zebrał się w sobie i teraz szczerze się bał wyjść, by nie ominęło go najważniejsze.

– Severusie, to jeszcze ze dwie godziny – zapewniała go matka.

– Nie jestem głodny – warknął, ale gdy po chwili teściowa przyniosła talerz kanapek zjadł kilka groźnie spoglądając na matkę, która najwyraźniej także nieco zgłodniała.

– Podobno nie jesteś głodny – mruknęła i sprzątnęła mu sprzed nosa ostatnią. – Ja wręcz przeciwnie. Nie zdążyłam w domu zjeść kolacji, a i obiad jadłam w biegu. – Solem poczerwieniała na te słowa.

– Mogła mama powiedzieć – wydukała z bólem. – Mogliśmy przenieść się do szpitala.

– Och przestań gadać bzdury – oburzyła się Eileen. – Miałabym pozwolić, żeby jakiś uzdrowiciel z bożej łaski zajmował się porodem mojej ulubionej synowej?

– Ulubionej? – spytała niepewnie Solem. – A ma mama inne? – Severus spojrzał na matkę podejrzliwie.

– Tata o tym wie? – sarknął.

– Oczywiście Severusie, tylko tobie zapomnieliśmy o tym wspomnieć – odparła ze złością. – W piwnicy trzymaliśmy jeszcze pięciu twoich braci, ale nie chcieliśmy ich narażać na twoje urocze towarzystwo. Tak mi się powiedziało, Skarbeńku – Eileen zwróciła się czule do dziewczyny. – Jestem pewna, że nawet gdybym miała ich więcej byłabyś ulubioną. Po prostu nie wyobrażam sobie lepszej. Chcesz coś przeciwbólowego?

– Nie, chybaaaaaa – krzyknęła Solem i zacisnęła powieki. – Albo chcę – dodała, gdy ból minął.

– Idź po eliksir – nakazała Severusowi. – Znajdziesz na dole w mojej torbie.

– Powiedziałem już, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę – mruknął.

– Wolisz, żeby twoja żona cierpiała? – Matka spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, a Solem aż pisnęła.

– Oczywiście, że nie pozwolę, by cierpiała więcej niż musi – odparł z oburzeniem. – Mam tu wszystko przygotowane. Nie jestem głupi. Od kilku tygodni warzyłem eliksiry, żeby później mieć odpowiedni zapas. – Wskazał na pudełko pełne fiolek, stojące na stoliku.

– Zdecydowaliście już jakie będzie miało imię? – spytała Liwia, która od dłuższego czasu siedziała w ciszy.

– Nie jeszcze, mamo – wydukała Sol.

– Zdecydujemy, jak już się urodzi – dodał Severus.

– Masz jakieś propozycje? – spytała młodsza pani Snape widząc zafrasowaną minę swojej matki.

– Nie, Kochanie. To musi być wasza decyzja – odparła z uśmiechem.

– Mamo? – Solem spojrzała uważnie na matkę. – Coś cię martwi? – Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że jego teściowa w istocie wygląda na bardziej zamyśloną niż zwykle.

– Nie, córeczko, tylko chciałabym już mocno wyściskać i ciebie, i moje wnuczątko – westchnęła. – Chciałbym się wami nacieszyć.

– Naci... – Solem urwała, gdy poczuła kolejny skurcz.

Ból był niewyobrażalny. Przestraszyła się, gdy poczuła pierwsze skurcze, ale po chwili spłynęła na nią ulga, że to już, że nareszcie zobaczy swoje maleństwo. Bardzo chciała trzymać je już w swoich ramionach. W przeciwieństwie do większości przyszłych matek, które już w pierwszym miesiącu ciąży zapewniają, że są pewne płci, ona nie miała żadnych pewnych podejrzeń. Dziecko było od samego początku dużą niespodzianką i chciała, by pozostało nią do samego końca. I jej, i Severusowi było też zupełnie obojętne czy będą mieli córkę, czy syna i może częściowo przez to nie miała żadnych przypuszczeń.

Nie spodziewała się, że Severus zacznie tak bardzo panikować. Była pewna, że od początku będzie zachowywał zimną krew i trochę się przestraszyła, gdy zobaczyła jak pobladł tuż po pierwszym badaniu, i chyba nieświadomie zaczął się wycofywać z pokoju. Bardzo chciała, by przy niej był przez cały czas, ale rozumiała, że to może być dla niego zbyt trudne doświadczenie i nie chciała go do niczego zmuszać. Wystarczała jej świadomość, że czeka na to dziecko tak samo mocno jak ona. Dość szybko jednak zdołał zapanować nad swoimi nerwami i jak tylko pojawili się rodzice, wrócił do niej i dzielnie znosił jej każdy skurcz. Ból był coraz większy i zaczynała mieć obawy czy zdoła urodzić w naturalny sposób.

Kiedy teściowa powiedziała jej, że to już i nakazała ułożyć się w odpowiedniej pozycji przez chwilę chciała uciekać, ale nie miała pomysłu, jak w inny sposób wyciągnąć dziecko, które teraz dość mocno próbowało przeciskać się przez, jak się jej wydawało zbyt wąską, waginę. Severus zbladł jeszcze bardziej i Eileen poprosiła, żeby zmienił się miejscami z Liwią. Pozwolił, by to mama pomagała przy porodzie, ale sam nie odszedł daleko i przez cały czas gładził ją delikatnie po włosach, i pomagał przeć.

– Jeszcze troszkę, Skarbeńku – pocieszała pani Snape. – Już widzę główkę.

– Jakie ma czarne włoski – zachwyciła się Liwia. Solem spojrzała na męża ze łzami w oczach, ale ten nie był skłonny spojrzeć w dół.

– Nabierz powietrza i przyj – nakazała Eileen i dziewczyna posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Tak bardzo chciała szybko wypchnąć to dziecko ze swojej macicy, że przestała odczuwać już ból, tylko parła z całej siły.

– To chłopiec, Skarbeńku, to chłopiec – Liwia się rozpłakała, a Eileen położyła jej maleństwo na brzuchu. Przygarnęła go do siebie i pogładziła po czarnej czuprynce. Nie potrafiła zapanować na wzruszeniem, gdy Severus ze łzami w oczach przecinał pępowinę.

– Kocham cię, Solem – wyszeptał jej do ucha i sam delikatnie pogładził maleństwo. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy ich matki zostawiły ich samych. Czuła się niezwykle wyczerpana i zmęczona, ale też niewiarygodnie szczęśliwa. W zasięgu ramion miała cały świat. Miała wszystko czego pragnęła w życiu, czego potrzebowała. Myślała, że ma już wzruszenie za sobą, ale gdy maleńkie usteczka przyssały się do jej piersi, łzy ponownie pociekły po jej policzkach.

– Jak mu damy na imię? – zwróciła się do Severusa, który z lekkim uśmiechem przyglądał się swemu nowo narodzonemu synkowi.

– Jedno mi chodzi po głowie od jakiegoś czasu – zaczął.

– Jeśli Severus, to zapomnij – zaśmiała się cichutko.

– No to nie wiem – westchnął zrezygnowany. – Teodor?

– Teo? Ładnie. Podoba mi się. – Odwróciła się do męża i czule ucałowała jego usta. – Witaj, Teo – szepnęła do maluszka.

– Jest podobny do ciebie – mruknął nieco niezadowolony Severus.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem spuchnięta i fioletowa na twarzy? – Spojrzała na niego ze złością, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Dziękuję Severusie. Mamy najpiękniejsze dziecko na świecie.

– Zobacz jego rączki. – Mężczyzna z zachwytem gładził maleńkie paluszki.

– Ma dłonie po tobie. – Solem z uśmiechem badała ciało swojego Teodora.

– I twoje oczy, śliczne. Zobacz, jak patrzy – zachwycał się Severus.

– Ale usteczka ma za tobą. – Dziewczyna pogłaskała leciutko główkę maluszka.

– Na szczęście nosek ma twój – westchnął Snape. – Cieszę się, że zapomniałaś tego eliksiru.

– Ja też. – Zaśmiali się oboje, a po chwili usłyszeli cichutkie pukanie do drzwi.

Rodzice zachwycali się małym Teodorem i przekomarzali do kogo jest bardziej podobny. Jeden przez drugiego przekazywali go sobie z rąk do rąk i co bardzo ją zdumiało, chłopczyk przez ani chwilkę nie zapłakał. Wydawało się, że jest mu dobrze w ramionach dziadków i zapewne czuł, jak bardzo jest kochany.

– Dobrze się spisałaś córeczko. – Mama usiadała obok niej i przytuliła ją do swojej piersi.

– Nie płacz, mamusiu. – Solem podniosła się lekko i zamieniła się pozycjami z matką, przytulając ją mocno do siebie.

– To ze szczęścia dziecko – zaszlochała Liwia i zaczęła się śmiać. – Teo jest cudowny i jestem pewna, że będziesz dla niego dobrą mamą. A Severus; zobacz z jaką czułością go do siebie tuli. Nie pomyliłam się co do niego. Jest wspanialszym zięciem niż mogłam sobie wymarzyć.

– Jest, mamo – westchnęła cicho Solem i jednym ramieniem oplotła swoją matkę, a drugą mocno ścisnęła dłoń teściowej.

– Jak czworo małych dzieci – zaśmiała się Eileen, gdy mężczyźni zaczęli kłócić się, po kim Teodor odziedziczył usteczka.

Z czułością przyglądała się mężowi, który leciutko kołysał ich małego synka. Maluch zasnął przed chwilą i ona też zaczynała coraz bardziej odczuwać trudy porodu.

– Skarbeńku, Teo będzie spał teraz przez ładnych kilka godzin. – Teściowa wyrwała ją zamyślenia. – Ty też powinnaś odpocząć i to porządnie. Dobrze się spisałaś dziecinko. Gdyby każda moja ciężarna pacjentka była tak dzielna jak ty, z radością biegałabym od porodu do porodu – westchnęła. – My teraz pójdziemy z tatą, ale zajrzę za kilka godzin.

– Nie zostanie mama? – Solem była trochę przerażona, że ma zostać sama z dzieckiem. Nie miała pojęcia jak się nim zajmować, kiedy dać mu jeść, co może pić, kiedy przewinąć. Nie wiedziała kompletnie nic. – A jak się obudzi?

– Skarbeńku – roześmiała się kobieta. – Jestem pewna, że poradzicie sobie z Severusem sami. Ja zajrzę jutro i wszystko ci wytłumaczę, jak go kąpać, przewijać, pielęgnować. Nauczę cię kilku zaklęć, chociaż jestem pewna, że wszystko bardzo dobrze znasz już z książek. Solem, poradzisz sobie – zapewniała.

– Kąpać? Ja mam go kąpać? Sama? – Młodsza pani Snape otworzyła szeroko oczy.

– Wszystko ci jutro pokażę – zaśmiewała się Eileen. – Teraz odpocznij. Będę w domu i fiuukaj na wypadek, gdybyś mnie potrzebowała albo poczuła się źle.

– Jutro, dopiero jutro? – Solem westchnęła, gdy dotarły do niej własne słowa. – Przepraszam, boję się, że nie będę umiała. Że zrobię mu krzywdę.

– Odpocznij Kochanie, jutro sama będziesz się paliła, żeby wszystko przy nim robić bez pomocy – Eileen nie mogła ukryć rozbawienia. – Jesteś cudowną, młodą mamą i ze wszystkim sobie poradzisz. Zobaczysz.

– Dziękuję, mamo. – Przytuliła się do matki męża. – Dziękuję, że mi mama tak bardzo pomogła. Chyba sama bym nie dała rady go urodzić.

– Dałabyś. Ja nic takiego nie zrobiłam – odparła z powagą kobieta. – Dałaś mi ślicznego wnuka, to ja dziękuję Skarbeńku. – Eileen mocno przytuliła synową i po chwili równie mocno syna.

Nie mógł się nadziwić, jak bardzo delikatną istotkę jego żona wydała przed chwilą na świat. Początkowo bał się, że może zrobić mu krzywdę, chwycić zbyt mocno albo w niewłaściwy sposób, ale gdy tylko wziął go w swoje ramiona nie bardzo miał już chęć go odłożyć, a tym bardziej podzielić się z kimkolwiek. Najchętniej wyrzuciłby wszystkich z domu, Solem położył spać i tulił go w nieskończoność. Z trudem to przyznawał, ale Teodor był niesamowicie podobny do jego żony. Był śliczny. Swoimi zielonymi oczami patrzył na niego z niezwykłą ufnością i Severus miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł je podziwiać w nieskończoność. Niestety maluszek zmęczony porodem dość szybko zasnął i pozostało mu jedynie podziwienie jego uroczej buźki. Machinalnie pożegnał się z rodzicami i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku żony. Po chwili wrócił do niej wzrokiem i odetchnął głęboko. Wyglądała cudownie. Pomimo widocznego zmęczenia wciąż była piękna. Uśmiechała się do niego leciutko i z zazdrością patrzyła na małe zawiniątko, które tulił w swych ramionach.

Niezbyt chętnie, ale podszedł do łóżka i uważając, by Teo się nie obudził, usiadł obok Solem. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i leciutko pogładziła małego chłopca po czarnej czuprynce.

– Jest śliczny – szepnęła.

– Odpocznij, Słoneczko – zwrócił się do niej z troską. – Mama mówiła, że powinnaś porządnie się wyspać. Ja przy nim poczuwam.

– Też powinieneś odpocząć. – Solem spojrzała na niego z czułością i pogładziła po bladym policzku. – Teo będzie spał jakiś czas. Możesz go chyba odłożyć do kołyski. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– A jak się obudzi? – spytał i niezbyt pospiesznie przysunął maleńką kołyskę bliżej łóżka.

– To my będziemy w pobliżu – zapewniła. – Chociaż, jak widzę, to ty będziesz w pobliżu – zaśmiała się widząc, jak stawia dziecięce posłanie po swojej stronie łóżka.

– Ty powinnaś dłużej odpoczywać – usprawiedliwił się spoglądając zaborczym wzrokiem na syna.

– Nakarmisz go jak się obudzi? – Solem spytała od niechcenia, kładąc się wygodnie na łóżku.

– Dobrze, już dobrze – mruknął. – Po prostu nie mogę się na niego napatrzeć. Najchętniej położyłbym go obok siebie.

– To tak zrób. – Solem zachęciła męża i głośno westchnęła widząc, jak kładzie malca na brzegu łóżka. – Severus, będzie bezpieczniej jeśli położysz go na środku, między nami. – Spojrzała z rozbawieniem na mężczyznę. – Nie zabiorę ci go, obiecuję. Chociaż przypominam, że to ja wypchnęłam go ze swego łona w bólach. – Westchnął głośno słysząc słowa żony. Zrobiło mu się trochę głupio i delikatnie ułożył Teodora na środku.

– Ale to ja namówiłem cię do seksu tej nocy, gdy go zrobiliśmy i ja się wówczas więcej napracowałem – wymruczał pod nosem, a Solem spojrzała na niego nieco zasmucona, po czym leciutko pocałowała malucha w główkę i bez słów próbowała zasnąć. – Dziękuję, Solem – wyszeptał po chwili dłuższego przyglądania się jej. – Wiem, że to ty odwaliłaś większość roboty i wiem, że to ty będziesz bardziej zapracowana przy nim w najbliższym czasie. Ja … kocham was oboje bardzo mocno, Promyczku, bardzo mocno i nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszę, że on z nami jest. – Pogładził ją delikatnie po włosach.

– Ja też się cieszę, Severus. Bardzo. – Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego z leciutkim uśmiechem.

Wziął kilka dni wolnego i starał się pomagać żonie, jak tylko mógł. Matka nauczyła ich wszystkich, niezbędnych zaklęć, a także pokazała jak zajmować się dzieckiem bez magii. Solem radziła sobie ze wszystkim nad wyraz dobrze i on starał się jej dorównywać. Karmienie ze względów oczywistych spadało na nią, kąpanie przypadało w jego udziale, ale już przewijaniem dzielili się po równo. Z zachwytu nad synem oprzytomniał dopiero po kilku dniach. Widok maluszka przyssanego do piersi jego ślicznej żony, był najpiękniejszym co w życiu zobaczył i nie wyobrażał sobie, by kiedykolwiek mógł zobaczyć coś, co się z tym równa. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zaniedbał swoją ukochaną w ostatnim czasie.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i machnięciem różdżki wyczarował kilka małych gwiazdek, które posłał w jej kierunku. Początkowo nie zwróciła na nie uwagi, ale gdy sprawił, by zaczęły migotać poderwała zaskoczona głowę w jego kierunku i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. „_Piękna"_ – kolejnym machnięciem wyczarował gwiezdny napis, a na jej twarzy pojawił się maleńki rumieniec. Zadziwiało go, że po tak długim czasie, jaki wspólnie spędzili wciąż jeszcze zawstydzały ją takie rzeczy. Wciąż wpatrując mu się prosto w oczy pogładziła Teodora po główce, a gdy tylko maluszek zasnął, odłożyła go do małej kołyski ustawionej w sypialni. Podszedł do niej wolnym krokiem i lekko ścisnął jej biodra, gdy pochylała się, by przykryć malca kołderką. Poczuł, jak napięła mięśnie, gdy zaczął podwijać jej sukienkę, ale nie zatrzymał się.

– Severus – szepnęła odwracając się do niego przodem. Objął ją wciąż trzymając dłonie na jej pupie i leciutko zaczął ją ugniatać. – Teo. – Próbowała go powstrzymać.

– Śpi. – Zaczął delikatnie wodzić ustami po jej smukłej szyi.

– Ale …

– Chodź do łazienki albo do pokoju gościnnego – mruknął i przycisnął ją do siebie mocno, tak, by mogła poczuć jak bardzo podniecony teraz jest. Przygryzła lekko dolną wargę i uśmiechając się nieznacznie pociągnęła za rękę do wolnego pomieszczenia. Odwróciła się do niego dość nagle i wspinając na palce pocałowała z niezwykłą czułością. Całowali się namiętnie, jakby nie robili tego od lat. Czuł, że ruchy jego dłoni są nieco nerwowe, ale nic teraz nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie był z żoną od kilku tygodni i teraz bardzo tego potrzebował. Zanurzyć się w jej ciepłym, wilgotnym wnętrzu. Szybkim ruchem pozbawił ją letniej sukienki i odsunął ją nieznacznie, by podziwiać piękny widok. Biała bielizna seksownie kontrastowała z jej oliwkową skórą. Piersi, teraz o dobre dwa rozmiary większe niż przed porodem, nieznacznie wypływały z miseczek stanika.

Widok, tak bardzo go podniecił, że przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że jego męskość rozerwie mu spodnie. Na szczęście, jakby czytając w myślach, jego żona pospiesznie zdjęła z niego koszulę, a następnie z leciutkim uśmieszkiem zajęła się spodniami. Odpięła pasek i już dużo wolniejszymi ruchami zajęła się maleńkimi guziczkami rozporka. Wydał się z siebie głośny syk, gdy uklęknęła przed nim, ściągając jego spodnie. Jego członek wyprężył się mocno przed nią, gdy pociągnęła jego bieliznę w dół. Chwyciła go w swoje maleńkie dłonie i przejechała po całej jego długości językiem. Wstała z klęczek i popchnęła go w kierunku stojącego nieopodal fotela. Chciał ją pociągnąć za sobą, ale nie pozwoliła mu na to. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, słodko marszcząc nosek i ponownie klęknęła przed nim. Oparła dłonie na jego udach i językiem zaczęła oblizywać główkę jego członka. Wirowała na niej przez chwilę, po czym bez ostrzeżenia, wzięła go w swoje usta. Jęknął i musiał mocno chwycić się podłokietników fotela, gdy jego męskość ginęła między jej wargami. Dłońmi pieściła jego uda, a po chwili przeniosła je na jądra delikatnie ugniatając. Coraz szybciej poruszała głową w górę i w dół, i nie był zachwycony, gdy nagle zatrzymała się i wypuściła go z ust. Spojrzała na niego wzrokiem pełnym ognia i powoli zaczęła przesuwać dłońmi po trzonie jego członka, a językiem leciutko wirowała po jego jądrach, co chwilę któreś chwytając między wargi. Odchylił do tyłu głowę i z rozkoszą poddawał się jej pieszczotom. Gdy ponownie przeniosła usta na członka i zassała się na nim, poczuł, że to już długo nie potrwa. Chciał jej przerwać i posiąść jej szparkę, ale gestem nakazała mu pozostać w miejscu. Wiedział, że nie będzie miał problemu, żeby zrobić to za chwilę raz jeszcze, więc bez oporu poddał się jej. Coraz szybciej poruszała głową, a dłońmi pieściła jego uda i pośladki. Wplótł palce w jej włosy i lekko je nich zacisnął, gdy poczuł zbliżający się orgazm, ale ona nie wypuściła go ze swych warg. Nigdy wcześniej nie dochodził wprost w jej usta, ale nie był w stanie teraz analizować sytuacji. Odruchowo wypchnął krocze w jej kierunku mocno dociskając do niego jej głowę i po chwili poczuł, jak jego męskość pulsuje tryskając strumieniem spermy. Jęknął przeciągle i przez chwilę rozkoszował się niezwykłym orgazmem.

Oderwała się od niego i z niewinnym uśmieszkiem wspięła się w górę. Usiadła okrakiem na jego kolanach i pocałowała namiętnie. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął do zapięcia jej stanika, ale powstrzymała go.

– Jeszcze nie – szepnęła lekko przygryzając wargę. – Jeszcze za wcześnie, Kochanie. – Przeklinał się w myślach za swoją niecierpliwość. Jego żona urodziła niecałe dwa tygodnie temu i to zrozumiałe, że jej ciało nie było jeszcze gotowe do współżycia. – Są zaklęcia przyspieszające gojenie, ale to i tak musi troszkę potrwać. Przepraszam. – Severus mocno ją do siebie przytulił i zawstydzony ucałował w czubek głowy.

– To ja przepraszam, Słoneczko. Nie pomyślałem – westchnął. – Jesteś taka piękna. Przepraszam, czuję się jak skończony kretyn.

– Dlaczego? – Poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Nie powi... – Uciszyła go, kładąc palce na jego ustach i po chwili zastąpiła je swymi ciepłymi wargami.

– Nie było ci przyjemnie? – spytała z przekornym uśmieszkiem.

– Wariatka – warknął i ponownie przyciągnął jej usta do swoich. – Sol … kocham cię. Bardzo cię kocham. – Oderwał się od niej i przycisnął swe czoło do jej. Westchnęła i z czułością pogładziła go po policzkach.

Nie mógł zająć się jej strategicznymi miejscami na ciele, ale starał się jej zrewanżować jak tylko mógł. Tulił ją do siebie z całych sił przez całą noc, a rankiem wstał jeszcze przed nią i przygotował obfite śniadanie. Niestety, gdy wrócił do sypialni z tacą, Teo zajadał się już swoim. Spojrzała na niego gniewnie, gdy dla żartu spróbował zająć się jej drugą piersią i pogroziła mu placem.

– Chcesz pozbawić dziecka śniadania? – Dla lepszego efektu zmarszczyła brwi.

– Wymienię się za kawę, tosty i jajecznicę. – Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi i przytuliła go wolnym ramieniem. – Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

– Możesz być co najwyżej na drugim miejscu – odparła z pewnością w głosie.

– Moja droga, nie masz szans mnie przebić. – Wykrzywił usta w drwiącym uśmieszku. – To ja miałem wczorajszej nocy dwa, najcudowniejsze orgazmy. – Westchnął i z błogą miną ułożył się obok niej.

– Jak się tak będziesz puszył to będą to dwa ostatnie na bardzo długi czas – syknęła marszcząc czoło.

– Grozisz mi, wstrętna kobieto? – Severus zmrużył oczy.

– Przed chwilą to było jedynie ostrzeżenie, ale za tę wstrętną … – Solem obrażona odwróciła głowę.

– Najwspanialsza – szepnął jej do ucha. – I twoje usta – mruknął po chwili.

Nie był zadowolony, gdy musiał wrócić do pracy. Wciąż chciał przebywać ze swoją rodziną i wciąż było mu ich mało. Uwielbiał spacery po parku i wspólne pikniki, a teraz musiał z tego częściowo zrezygnować. Teściowa zastępowała go w sklepie jak tyko mogła, ale nie wszystko dała radę robić sama. Ze względu na bezpieczeństwo dziecka, z warzeniem eliksirów przeniósł się całkowicie do sklepu i z jeszcze większym utęsknieniem wyczekiwał powrotów do domu. Na szczęście Solem prawie każdego dnia odwiedzała go w sklepie na Pokątnej, przynosząc obiad dla niego i to trochę poprawiało mu nastrój w pracy.

Początkowo miał wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawia ją samą z dzieckiem, które było przecież bardzo absorbujące, ale zwykle przed południem odwiedzała ją Eileen albo Liwia, a wieczorami przychodziła Amelia. Do tego, Teo dość dobrze znosił teleportację, a dzięki specjalnej chuście, jaką podarowali im Eileen i Tobias, nie był narażony na rozszczepienie. Dzięki temu i Solem nie czuła się tak bardzo uwiązana i z radością po trzech tygodniach od narodzin pojawiła się w Dolinie Godryka, odwiedzając rodzinę i znajomych z pracy.

Wieczorem umówiła się z Severusem w domu jego rodziców. Odwiedzając ojca i przyjaciół w wydawnictwie, zapewniła Teodorowi sporo wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień i teraz maluszek spokojnie drzemał przyciśnięty do jej piersi magiczną chustą. Uśmiechnęła się i z czułością ucałowała czubek jego główki. Był całym jej światem, śliczny, niewiele płakał i dawał przespać całą noc. Początkowo niepokoiła ją zaborczość Severusa. Bała się, że nie będzie w stanie podzielić się synem z dziadkami i przyjaciółmi. Gdy Amelia odwiedziła ich po raz pierwszy, przez cały czas bacznie obserwował każdy jej ruch w pobliżu Teodora, a swojemu przyjacielowi z dzieciństwa, Emilowi Mulciberowi, nie pozwolił nawet podejść do łóżeczka. Z czasem jednak przeszła mu ta zaborczość i chyba zrozumiał, że jego bliscy także mają prawo nacieszyć się chłopcem.

Było jej przykro, gdy po dwóch tygodniach musiał wrócić do pracy i starała się codziennie odwiedzać go w porze obiadowej. Był dobrym ojcem i aż kipiał z miłości do syna. Nie spodziewała się, że tak bardzo będzie jej pomagał. Nie miał trudności z przewijaniem, kąpaniem ani nocnym wstawaniem. Często towarzyszył jej podczas karmienia o czwartej nad ranem, tylko dlatego, żeby móc na nich popatrzeć. Rozczulało ją jego zachowanie i starała się jak mogła nie zatracić się w byciu matką i nie zapomnieć o byciu żoną.

– Sol? – Aż podskoczyła na dźwięk znajomego głosu.

– Remus. – Obróciła się i uśmiechnęła niepewnie. – James. – Skinęła leciutko do kolegów ze szkoły.

– Witaj, Solem. – Potter ukłonił jej się grzecznie. Zaniepokoiło ją, gdy dość mocno zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu jej dawnego przyjaciela, ale starała się nie spanikować. Chyba bardziej niż tego, że Lupin coś jej zrobi, bała się, że może pojawić się w pobliżu Severus. Wolała raczej nie dopuszczać do konfrontacji tej dwójki i chciała szybko odejść, ale zatrzymał ją.

– Co u ciebie? – spytał niepewnie.

– Wszystko dobrze, Remusie. Dziękuję – odparła tak grzecznie, jak tylko umiała, ale odruchowo mocniej przycisnęła do siebie Teodora. – A co u was? – Remus opowiedział jej pokrótce o swojej pracy w jednym z magicznych gospodarstw, ale Solem wydawało się, że nie jest w pełni zadowolony z zajęcia. Wcale mu się nie dziwiła. Był inteligentnym czarodziejem i tylko z powodu likantropii nie mógł znaleźć adekwatnej do wykształcenia pracy.

– Spodziewamy się z Lily dziecka – odpowiedział drugi z mężczyzn. – Za tydzień ma termin porodu i wyjechała już do rodziców, żeby tam urodzić.

– Jak ma na imię? – Ku jej przerażeniu Remus podszedł i pogładził Teo po maleńkiej główce.

– Teodor – odpowiedziała uważnie się im przyglądając.

– Odziedziczył po tobie urodę. – Zdumiała się, gdy Lupin się do niej szczerze uśmiechnął. – Jeśli nie ma czarnych oczu, zapewne Severus jest niepocieszony. – Zauważyła, że lekko się spiął wypowiadając imię jej męża.

– Ma zielone oczy – wyjaśniła i próbowała odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale jej wyszedł nieco nerwowy. – I Severusowi to raczej nie przeszkadza. – Zadrżała i przytuliła maluszka jeszcze mocniej, gdy Remus zacisnął szczękę. Pożegnała się i chciała pospiesznie odejść, wymawiając się umówionym spotkaniem, ale wilkołak próbował ją jeszcze zatrzymać.

– Sol, może spotkamy się na kawie, jak będziesz bardziej wolna. – Spojrzał wymownie na niesionego przez nią malutkiego człowieczka.

– Niestety Remusie, w najbliższym czasie chyba raczej nie będę bardziej wolna – odparła i odwracała się już powoli w swoją stronę, ale wciąż jej na to nie pozwalał.

– Proszę, Sol – szepnął spoglądając na nią błagalnie. Nie miała pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Naprawdę nie miała teraz czasu na wyjścia, a nie bardzo widziało jej się zapraszanie Lupina do ich domu. Nie chciała nawet myśleć o tym, co zrobiłby wówczas Severus.

– Postaram się znaleźć trochę czasu w niedalekiej przyszłości – zapewniła. Zadrżała, gdy stary przyjaciel chwycił jej ramię.

– Łapa na nas czeka, przyjacielu. – James złapał mocno Lupina za rękę i delikatnie, ale stanowczo odciągnął go od niej. Skinęła do niego w podziękowaniu i udała się na spotkanie z teściami.  
Ulżyło jej, gdy już nie usłyszała za sobą ich głosów. Na szczęście dom państwa Snape znajdował się niedaleko. Pospiesznie przekroczyła barierę ochronną i przymknęła powieki ciężko oddychając.

– Jesteśmy już bezpieczni, mój maleńki – szepnęła Teo do uszka i po chwili została pochłonięta przez silne ramiona męża. – Spotkałam Lupina – jęknęła.

– Zabiję – warknął i ruszył w stronę furtki. Zatrzymała go stanowczym uchwytem.

– Tylko rozmawialiśmy, nic się nie stało. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie. – Po prostu mnie przytul – poprosiła.

**.: :.**

Początkowo miał w pracy zostać nieco dłużej niż zwykle. Solem zapowiedziała się z Teodorem u swoich rodziców i chciał to wykorzystać nadrabiając z eliksirami. Jednak przez całe popołudnie nie mógł się skupić na pracy i koniec końców wrócił do domu wcześniej niż zamierzał. Nie zdziwił się, że jego żony jeszcze nie ma, ale nieco zaintrygował go pozostawiony przez nią na kuchennym blacie list. Ktoś prosił ją o popołudniowe spotkanie, w domu jej rodziców, ale list był bez podpisu i wynikało z niego, że już wcześniej była z tym kimś wstępnie umówiona. Wydawało mu się, że znał większość jej znajomych, jednak tego charakteru pisma nie mógł z nikim skojarzyć.

Przez cały dzień nie opuszczało go uczucie niepokoju i teraz z każdą chwilą zaczęło to w nim narastać. Kręcił się bez celu po domu i już miał sięgnąć po proszek fiuu i przenieść się do domu teściów, ale przez okno dostrzegł kręcącego się w tę i z powrotem ojca. Wyglądał blado i wydawało się, że ma jakiś problem z wejściem do środka. Zaskoczony podszedł do drzwi.

– Tato – zawołał i gestem zaprosił go do środka.

Tobias spojrzał na niego niepewnie i w pierwszym momencie, Severus myślał, że ucieknie, ale ojciec odetchnął głęboko i otworzył w końcu furtkę. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że mężczyzna drży na całym ciele, a zaczerwienione oczy świadczyły o niedawnym płaczu.

– Tato? Co się stało? – spytał z niepokojem i objął ramieniem wprowadzając do domu. – Coś … coś się stało mamie?

– Nie, synku – zaczął nerwowo Tobias. – Usiądź syneczku, proszę cię usiądź. – Spojrzał na niego z takim bólem i determinacją, że Severus nie miał siły mu teraz odmówić i wykonał polecenie.

– Tato, co się do cholery stało? – ponaglił widząc, że ojciec nie może zebrać się w sobie.

– Sol … Solem – wydukał po chwili. Młodszy mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i podszedł do ojca mocno chwytając go za ramiona.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Ciemność"_


	12. Ciemność

_**ROZDZIAŁ 12**_

„_**Ciemność"**_

Przez cały dzień nie opuszczało go uczucie niepokoju i teraz z każdą chwilą zaczęło to w nim narastać. Kręcił się bez celu po domu i już miał sięgnąć po proszek fiuu, by przenieść się do domu teściów, ale przez okno dostrzegł kręcącego się w tę i z powrotem ojca. Wyglądał blado i odniósł wrażenie, że ma jakiś problem z wejściem. Zaskoczony podszedł do drzwi.

– Tato – zawołał i gestem zaprosił go do środka.

Tobias spojrzał na niego niepewnie i w pierwszym momencie, Severus myślał, że ucieknie, ale ojciec odetchnął głęboko i otworzył w końcu furtkę. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że mężczyzna drży na całym ciele, a zaczerwienione oczy świadczyły o niedawnym płaczu.

– Tato? Co się stało? – spytał z niepokojem i objął ramieniem wprowadzając do domu. – Coś … coś się stało mamie?

– Nie, synku – zaczął nerwowo Tobias. – Usiądź syneczku, proszę cię usiądź. – Spojrzał na niego z takim bólem i determinacją, że Severus nie miał siły mu teraz odmówić i wykonał polecenie.

– Tato, co się do cholery stało? – ponaglił widząc, że ojciec nie może zebrać się w sobie.

– Sol … Solem – wydukał po chwili. Młodszy mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i podszedł do ojca mocno chwytając go za ramiona.

– Co z nią? Co się stało? Tato? – Potrząsnął ojcem.

– Teo … – Po policzkach starszego z mężczyzn popłynęły łzy. – Teo … dom twoich teściów … oni wszyscy … Synku …

– Tato, do cholery co z Teo? Co z Sol? – dopytywał nerwowo.

– Był wybuch, wszystko doszczętnie spłonęło … wszystko – wyszlochał ojciec. – Ktoś użył zaklęcia całkowitego zniszczenia. – Z trudem ustał na nogach i zbliżył się do kanapy.

– Czy … czy oni … czy … – Nie potrafił głośno zadać dręczącego go pytania.

– Sol … prawdopodobnie pierwszy wybuch wyrzucił ją z domu. – Pan Snape próbował się uspokoić. – Znaleziono ją kilkanaście metrów dalej. Jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie, ale żyje. Jeszcze. – Severus na chwilę przestał słuchać. Łzy ciurkiem popłynęły po jego policzkach. Jego Słonko, jego ukochana jest ciężko ranna i być może nigdy jej już … Teo … nagle zaświtało w jego głowie.

– Tato – wyszeptał. – Co z …

– Nie znaleziono ani ciał twoich teściów, ani … Teo. – Tobias usiadł obok syna i objął go ramieniem. – Synku … wszystko zniszczone na popiół. – Zahuczało mu w głowie i przez chwilę myślał, że straci przytomność. Jego maleńki synek nie żył. Nie mógł tego pojąć, jak to możliwe. Jeszcze w nocy wstawał do niego i tulił razem z Solem … Solem.

– Tato co z Sol? Co z nią? – Spojrzał na ojca z nadzieją.

– Jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie, Severusie … Mama jest z nią – wyjaśnił. – Nie chcieli się zgodzić, żeby rzucała na nią czary uzdrawiające, ale jest przy niej. Nie pozwoliła się wyprowadzić z jej sali. Kazała mi przyjść do ciebie. Jest przy niej, jest z twoją żoną.

– Tato. – Nie potrafił się powstrzymać i wybuchnął płaczem. Ojciec bez zastanowienia przyciągnął go do siebie i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu płakał wtulony w jego ramiona. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo trwała ta chwila. Wydawało mu się, że całą wieczność, a w głowie przez cały czas przelatywały mu obrazy z ostatniego miesiąca, chwile spędzone z synem. Sol. „_Jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie, ale żyje. Jeszcze" – _słowa ojca zabrzmiały mu w głowie. Jego żona żyła, była na skraju, ale wciąż żyła. Dopiero dotarło do niego, że być może za chwilę straci i ją. Jedyną, na której mu kiedykolwiek zależało, jedyną, która kocha go tak bardzo i jedyną, którą kocha on. Jeśli straci i ją, nie będzie już miał po co żyć.

– Sol … – wychrypiał. – Solem …

– Zabiorę cię do niej. – Tobias wstał i pociągnął syna w stronę kominka.

– Syneczku. – Eileen z całej siły wtuliła się w ramiona syna, gdy ten cały drżąc wszedł do sali, w której leżała jego żona. Odsunął ją nieznacznie i pospiesznie podszedł do leżącej na łóżku kobiety. Jej twarz była mocno opuchnięta, cała przyozdobiona siniakami i magicznymi okładami, ale nie miał wątpliwości kim jest. Uklęknął przy łóżku i leciutko złapał jej dłoń, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na matkę. – Było bardzo źle, ale powoli jej stan się stabilizuje – odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie. – Liczne obrażenia wewnętrzne zostały w porę wyleczone i żaden narząd nie ucierpiał zbyt mocno. Złamany kręgosłup został całkowicie poskładany. – Przymknęła na chwilę powieki.

– Mamo … co z nią? – spytał z nadzieją.

– Miała bardzo poważny uraz głowy. – Eileen głośno przełknęła ślinę. – Badali ją już neuromedycy, ale przy pomocy zaklęć nie są w stanie dokładnie określić jej stanu. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem mogło dojść do poważnych, trwałych uszkodzeń – wyszeptała i mocno ścisnęła ramię syna. – Tak mi przykro, synku, tak mi przykro.

– Kto? Kto to zrobił? – Spojrzał z zaciętością na matkę.

– Nie wiem, syneczku … to … nic nie jest pewne. – Przymknęła powieki i odetchnęła głęboko.

– Mamo, kto mi to zrobił? Kto jej to zrobił? – Ponownie tego dnia nie potrafił powstrzymać łez. – Obiecałem jej, obiecałem, że nie pozwolę jej skrzywdzić. Kto to zrobił? – wykrzyczał.

– Aurorzy, którzy ją tutaj przywieźli wspomnieli, że to schemat typowy dla Sam-Wiesz-Kogo – wyznała. – Ale przecież Sol, nie ma z nim nic wspólnego … prawda?

– Nie … – westchnął i wtulił się w dłoń swojej żony. Przyjdzie czas, że pomści ich synka, jej rodziców, ją. Teraz nie miał na to szans i nie było sensu wmawiać sobie, że jest inaczej, ale za jakiś czas … Dobrze się do tego przygotuje i każdy odpowiedzialny za śmierć jego bliskich, będzie błagał o szybką Avadę. Nie zamierzał się litować nad nikim. Nad nikim, kto skrzywdził jego żonę i syna. Będą cierpieć po stokroć gorzej niż on, niż jego ukochana, jego Teo. Teraz jednak musiał się skupić na tym, by nie stracić i jej. Musiał być silny dla niej i pomóc jej, gdy odzyska przytomność. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że może być inaczej. – Mamo, czy ona … czy … kiedy się obudzi? – spytał po chwili.

– Nie wiadomo, synku. – Eileen usiadła na krześle i ciężko westchnęła. – Medycy nie chcą na razie niczego przyspieszać. Uznali, że najpierw dadzą jej szansę, by sama się ocknęła.

– Pomóż mi, mamo – poprosił. – Nie mogę jej stracić, błagam. Pomóż mi. – Spojrzał na matkę ze łzami w oczach. – Co mam zrobić? Jak jej powiedzieć, że straciła … że … że Teo … jej rodzice. Merlinie, ona tak bardzo ich wszystkich kochała. Kto zrobił jej coś takiego? Dlaczego jej? Dlaczego? Nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziła, nigdy mamo.

– Wiem, synku … wiem. – Pani Snape objęła go i mocno przytuliła.

– Nie wiem co mam zrobić, mamo – zaszlochał. – Pomóż mi. – Eileen poprowadziła go do krzesła i nakazała usiąść. – Powinienem ją chronić, mamo. Przysięgałem, przysięgałem, że będzie przy mnie bezpieczna – zaszlochał.

– To nie twoja wina, syneczku …

– Powinienem umieć ją przed nimi ochronić …

– Nic nie mogłeś zrobić. – Eileen mocno przytuliła Severusa. – Nic nie mogłeś zrobić, Severusie. To nie twoja wina – powtórzyła.

– Mamo … tak bardzo ją kocham. – Wtulił się w ramiona matki i pozwolił sobie na kolejne łzy. Czuł, jak z każdą kolejną, która spływała po jego policzku wzbiera w nim chęć zemsty i siła do walki. – Mamo, pomóż jej proszę, błagam. Jeśli ją stracę … moje serce przestanie bić. Nie dam rady bez niej.

– Spójrz na mnie. – Eileen nieznacznie odsunęła się od mężczyzny i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. – Jesteśmy, tu z tatą, żeby wam pomóc, wam obojgu. Wiem, jak bardzo cierpisz, syneczku, wiem – westchnęła i chwyciła jego drżące dłonie. – Ale musisz być silny, dla niej. Severusie, nie wiemy w jakim stanie się obudzi. Jest silna, nigdy poważnie nie chorowała i jestem niemal pewna, że fizycznie szybko do siebie dojdzie. Ale … będzie cię potrzebowała, nas wszystkich. Wiesz, że możesz liczyć na mnie, na ojca, w każdej chwili, ale nie wolno ci się załamywać przy niej. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo cierpisz, nie możesz się załamać. Ona będzie cię potrzebowała. Jesteś teraz dla niej jedyną rodziną, Severusie. Jedynym, którego kocha i któremu tak ufa. – Eileen nabrała powietrza w płuca. – Bądź z nią i przy niej, bez względu na to, jak bardzo będzie próbowała uciec w samotność, bądź przy niej. Pozwól jej cierpieć, bo tego nie unikniecie. Pozwól jej przeżyć żałobę, daj jej tyle czasu ile będzie potrzebowała i bądź z nią. Niech czuje, że ma twoje wsparcie. Niech wie, że nie jest sama.

– Mamo. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Czy … Jak się obudzi … Czy powinna wiedzieć?

– Nie jestem psychomedykiem, ale Solem to zbyt inteligentna kobieta, byś mógł ukryć przed nią … – Pani Snape przymknęła powieki. – Nawet jeśli nic nie powiesz, będzie wiedziała. Nie okłamuj jej. Nie możesz. Nie możesz jej powiedzieć, że jest wszystko dobrze, bo nie jest. Kłamstwem niczego ani nie naprawisz, ani niczego nie ułatwisz. Nie zmienisz tego co się stało. Możesz pomóc swojej żonie i to niech teraz będzie najważniejsze. To na pewno będzie dla niej szok, ale ten szok nie zmniejszy się jeśli to przed nią ukryjesz na dzień czy dwa. Straciła dziecko, Severusie. Straciła Teo, straciła matkę i ojca. Przykro mi synku, bardzo mi przykro. Wiem, że powinnam teraz myśleć o tym jak pomóc tobie, wiem jak cierpisz, ale …

– Mamo – przerwał jej. – Solem jest teraz najważniejsza. Nie pomożesz mi, jeśli nie pomożesz jej. Proszę, pomóż mi ją odzyskać. Dopiero wtedy, razem z nią, będę w stanie przeżyć żałobę. Teraz liczy się tylko ona.

Po policzkach Eileen spływały duże łzy. Nie potrafiła już dłużej nad nimi panować i chyba już nie chciała. Nie miała pojęcia jak miała pomóc synowi i synowej, skoro tak bardzo sama cierpiała. Objęła Severusa ramieniem i delikatnie potarła jego ramię.

– Przejdziemy przez to razem, syneczku – wyszeptała. – Nie będzie lepiej za dzień ani za dwa, ale stopniowo się z tym uporamy.

Severus powoli się uspokajał. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ktoś skrzywdził jego rodzinę ani co mogli od nich chcieć Śmierciożercy. Jej rodzice nie byli ludźmi, o których względy chciałby zabiegać Voldemort. Nigdy też nie zauważył jakiegoś zainteresowania Solem. Czego czarnoksiężnik mógł chcieć od dziewczyny robiącej ilustracje? Od mężczyzny pracującego w bibliotece albo sprzedawczyni w małym sklepiku? Czym zawinił mu mały chłopczyk? Przymknął powieki i odetchnął głęboko. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na myśl, że musi pojechać do Doliny Godryka. Zająć się pogrzebem syna i teściów. Kompletnie nie miał do tego głowy i najnormalniej w świecie bał się zobaczyć to co zostało z domu państwa Stanley. Nie chciał też teraz opuszczać żony, czuł że jest jej potrzebny.

– Pozwolisz, żeby tata zajął się wszystkim? – spytała Eileen, jakby czytając w jego myślach. Przytaknął lekko i odetchnął z ulgą. Nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby sam sobie z tym poradzić, jak się z tym zmierzyć.

**.: :.**

Nie bardzo pamiętał, jak dotarł na miejsce pogrzebu. Solem wciąż nie odzyskiwała przytomności, ale medycy byli dobrej myśli. Jej ciało, pod wpływem zaklęć i eliksirów, stopniowo się regenerowało i jak zapewniali jej przebudzenie było kwestią czasu. Zatrzęsło nim, gdy wśród ludzi zebranych, by pożegnać jego teściów i syna spostrzegł Lupina i tylko fakt, że spieszył się z powrotem do szpitala powstrzymał go przed rzuceniem kilku bolesnych klątw.

– Severusie. – Wilkołak jednak nie pozwolił mu na szybkie odejście. – Co z … – Nie wytrzymał i mocno zaciskając dłoń na różdżce, odwrócił się gwałtownie do mężczyzny.

– Sev, spokojnie – Amelia chwyciła go za nadgarstek. – Jesteś jej teraz potrzebny. Ja to załatwię. – Uspokoiła go i podeszła do Remusa.

Musiał wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów zanim zdołał przekroczyć próg szpitala i jakby mu na złość w momencie, gdy był już w miarę spokojny wpadł w drzwiach na Pottera.

– Potter – wysyczał ze złością obijając się o ramię mężczyzny.

– Severus. – James spojrzał na niego z powagą. – Przykro mi z powodu …

– Nie pierdol, że ci przykro – warknął. – Przez kilka lat dręczyłeś ją w szkole, nie udawaj, że teraz nagle ci zależy na jej szczęściu.

– Nie jesteśmy już w szkole, a ja nie jestem … – Snape nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Chwycił z całej siły za poły jego szaty i przycisnął do ściany.

– Kim, Potter? Skurwielem, dręczącym dziewczyny, które nie chcą iść z tobą do łóżka? – wysyczał mu prosto w twarz. – Powinienem przekląć ciebie i twoich kolesi już dawno. Teraz nie mam czasu, moja żona walczy o życie. – Ze złością walnął nim o ścianę.

– Może byłoby lepiej, gdybyś to zrobił. – James pochylił głowę ze skruchą. – Severus, czy ona … bardzo z nią źle? Mogę coś zrobić? Jakoś pomóc?

– Trzymaj się od niej z daleka, ty, twoi kolesie i twoja popieprzona żona – warknął. – Zabiję ją, Potter, jeśli jeszcze raz odważy się wysłać jakiś durny liścik do Solem, jakiś idiotyczny prezent, zabiję ją. Ostrzegam.

– Liścik? – James spojrzał zaskoczony. – Lily pisała do twojej żony?

– Odkąd skończyliśmy szkołę. Nie mów, że nie masz z tym nic wspól...

– Nie mam – przerwał mu lekko zszokowany. – Lily, ona …

„_Uzdrowiciel Snape wzywana jest pilnie do sali numer 416" – _dobiegł go kobiecy głos rozchodzący się po całym budynku. Rzucił zawistne spojrzenie Potterowi i ruszył biegiem do pokoju, w którym leżała jego żona. W drzwiach natknął się na wzywaną przez personel, matkę.

– Co się dzieje? – spytała medyka, który przy pomocy różdżki sprawdzał czynności życiowe Solem. – Ralph, co z moją synową? – Matka powtórzyła pytanie podchodząc bliżej. Spojrzał przerażony, na mężczyznę.

– Zaczyna się budzić – wyjaśnił. – Dobrze, że pan już jest – zwrócił się do niego. – Eileen, myślę, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli zostawię was samych. Wiesz co robić. – Pani Snape przytaknęła. – Myślę, że damy jej godzinę i dopiero wezwiemy neuromedyka, żeby ją zbadał.

– Zawiadomię Philipsa, gdy tylko się ocknie. – Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko i położyła rękę na ramieniu syna, który siedział już przy żonie. Gładził leciutko jej dłoń, tak jak robił to ostatnio każdego dnia i błagał cichutko, by w końcu podniosła powieki, by spojrzała na niego swoimi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami.

– Sol, Słonko – wyszeptał, gdy po chwili poczuł ruch jej palców na swojej dłoni. – Solem. – Pochylił się nad jej głową i delikatnie pogładził jej włosy. – Kochanie, jestem tutaj. Jestem przy tobie. – Nie przestawał szeptać.

– Se … Seve … – Próbowała go przywołać. – Teo – wychrypiała z trudem.

– Jestem tu Promyczku, jestem najdroższa moja. – Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, gdy usłyszał jej głos. – Spokojnie, Kochana. Spokojnie. – Jej powieki wreszcie lekko zadrgały i po chwili delikatnie je uniosła. Zamarł i mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń. – Sol, Słonko.

– Sever … Sev … – jęknęła z trudem. – Co … gdzie … – Z trudem wypowiadała każde słowo.

– Jesteś w szpitalu – wyjaśnił jej. – Kochana moja. – Pogładził delikatnie jej policzek. Eileen pospiesznie podała jej szklankę z wodą i przytknęła do jej ust.

– Sev – wyszeptała i mocniej chwyciła jego dłoń. – Dlaczego jest tak ciemno? – spytała z wielkim trudem. – Zapal … światło … boję się.

– Jestem przy tobie, najdroższa – wyszeptał jej do ucha i lekko musnął jej skroń. – Jesteś bezpieczna.

– Solem? – Eileen zbliżyła się do jej łóżka. – To ja, Eileen …

– Mama? – Młodsza kobieta obróciła głowę w jej kierunku. – Co się stało? – spytała słabym głosem. – Dlaczego jest tak ciemno? Severus? Severus? – wypytywała. – Teo? Byliśmy u rodziców. Zabrałeś Teo?

– Słoneczko … – Severus głośno przełknął ślinę i spojrzał z bólem na matkę. – Był wypadek … – urwał i mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń. Nie spoglądała na niego tylko wpatrywała się wprost przed siebie nerwowo kręcąc głową i przygryzając dolną wargę. – W domu twoich rodziców, pamiętasz coś?

– Sev … mamo? Co … gdzie jest Teo? – Jej oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył. – Teo … jest gdzieś tutaj? Na pewno się boi tych ciemności. Severus …

– Skarbie … był wybuch … w domu – wyszeptał z trudem przełykając łzy.

– Skarbeńku – Eileen przyszła mu z pomocą. – Twoi rodzice … i … i … i Teo, oni … oni nie żyją. – Kobieta zacisnęła powieki z całej siły, ale i tak nie zdołała powstrzymać łez. Spojrzała z troską najpierw na syna, a później przeniosła wzrok na synową, która w jednej chwili zamarła.

– Severus? To nieprawda. Powiedz, że to nieprawda – szeptała mocno ściskając jego palce.

– Słonko … – jęknął w odpowiedzi.

– To sen, to tylko zły sen, bardzo zły sen. Severus, pomóż mi, proszę, pomóż mi się obudzić. Proszę. To sen, zły sen. – Nie zdążył jej powstrzymać, gdy gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku i próbowała z niego zejść. – Chcę do Teo, zabierz mnie do Teo. – Dziewczyna szamotała się w jego ramionach. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić i mocno, z całej siły przycisnął ją do siebie. Nie odwzajemniła jego uścisku, tylko wciąż próbowała iść przed siebie. – Severus – krzyknęła. – Zabierz mnie do Teo – nakazała. – I zdejmij mi tę głupią opaskę. – Objął ją jeszcze mocniej i starał unieruchomić, gdy zaczęła nerwowo drapać oczy. Eileen w pierwszej chwili zamarła z przerażenia i obawiał się, że zostanie z tym zupełnie sam. Na szczęście matka, szybko oprzytomniała i po chwili wlewała w usta jego żony eliksir uspokajający.

– Csiii. – Poluzował uścisk i leciutko zaczął gładzić jej plecy. – Jestem tu, Kochanie, jestem przy tobie.

– Teo … mama … Severus … jak? Proszę powiedz, że to nieprawda – załkała cichutko i osunęła się bezwładnie w jego ramionach. – Mój maleńki, mój synuś … jak? Kto? Proszę, Severus, błagam powiedz, że to sen, zły sen. – Nie miał pojęcia, jak jej powiedzieć, że ich synek nie żyje, że dziś wyprawił dla niego i jej rodziców pogrzeb.

– Jestem tu, jestem – powtarzał i wciąż lekko gładził jej plecy. Uniósł ją i położył na łóżku. Pod wpływem mikstury zaczęła powoli się uspokajać, a przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego kazała mu zapalać światło, ale to zdawało się być teraz najmniejszym problemem.

– Co … co się stało? – spytała słabym, ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem. Opowiedział jej omijając wszelkie znane mu szczegóły. Nie pamiętała niczego od chwili, gdy wyszła z domu, ale na to byli przygotowani. Wydawało mu się, że jego żona powoli się uspokaja. Usiadł bliżej jej poduszki i nieustannie gładził jej czarne loki. Oddychała ciężko i pomimo silnych środków uspokajających nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez. Nie miał pojęcia co może powiedzieć i zrobić. Nie wiedział w jaki sposób pomóc żonie. Rozmawiał wcześniej z psychomedykiem, ale w praktyce nie było odpowiedniego sposobu na przekazanie takich informacji. Przymknął powieki i nabrał powietrza w płuca, by głęboko odetchnąć, gdy nagle z jej gardła wydobył się donośny krzyk. Miał wrażenie, że wykrzyczała cały żal, jaki w sobie miała. Smutek, pomieszany ze złością. Krzyczała, a z jej oczu płynęły ogromne łzy. Chwycił ją z całej siły i mocno przycisnął do siebie jej zmęczone, kruche ciało. Nic już nie mówił. Pozwolił wypłynąć na wierzch wszystkim targającym nią uczuciom. Eileen opadła na krzesło i schowała twarz w dłoniach, a on pomimo nieustających spazmatycznych krzyków, wciąż lekko kołysał swoją kochaną Solem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak może jej pomóc, jak ulżyć, więc jedynie niezdarnie trzymał ją w swych ramionach. Wydawało mu się, że minęły całe wieki zanim zdołała się opanować i wyczerpana krzykiem utonęła w jego ramionach. Dopiero po przyjściu neuromedyka położył ją ponownie na poduszkach, ale nie puścił jej dłoni nawet podczas wykonywanych przez niego badań.

– Dlaczego jest tak ciemno? – dopytywała. Nie miał pojęcia co jej odpowiedzieć. Uzdrowiciele przygotowywali go, że jej mózg może nie działać poprawnie, ale nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że cokolwiek będzie nie tak. Ignorował ich ostrzeżenia i wierzył, że jego żona obudzi się cała i zdrowa. Najwyraźniej się pomylił, a teraz nie miał pojęcia, jak powiedzieć jej, że oprócz syna i rodziców, straciła także wzrok. Sam nie był pewien co się stało i wciąż miał nadzieję, że to coś przejściowego. Jednak nerwowe ruchy matki i ciche pojękiwanie medyka, podpowiadały mu, że to coś poważnego.

– Eileen – mężczyzna zwrócił się do jego matki, kompletnie ich ignorując. – Obawiam się, że twoja synowa …

– Ja tu jestem – warknęła nagle Solem. – Co mi jest? – Phillips mocno się zmieszał, a Eileen posłała mu kpiący uśmieszek.

– Pani Snape. – Tym razem mężczyzna mówił do jego żony. – Podejrzewam u pani zaburzenie wzroku.

– A ja podejrzewam, że jest pan idiotą – Solem wysyczała przez zęby. – Niech mi pan powie dlaczego tu jest tak ciemno. Sev, proszę, każ mu naprawić to cholerne światło.

– Sol, Kochanie. – Severus mocno chwycił jej dłoń. – Niech pan powie co dolega mojej żonie, a jeśli jedyne na co pana stać to stwierdzenie, że ma zaburzenie wzroku, niech się pan stąd wynosi, bo za siebie nie ręczę – warknął ze złością na niewinnie wyglądającego uzdrowiciela. Nieco go zdziwił wybuch żony. Nigdy nie słyszał, by była niegrzeczna w stosunku do kogokolwiek, ale z drugiej strony uzdrowiciel zachowywał się tak, że sam miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć. Machał jej nad głową różdżką, zaglądał w oczy i świecił najsilniejszym Lumos, nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa, a na koniec próbował rozmawiać jedynie z matką i stwierdził oczywiste. Phillips, nieco przestraszony spojrzał z nadzieją na Eileen, ale ta zdawała się podzielać zdanie syna.

– Co jest mojej synowej, Stan? – spytała zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Nie widzę żadnych fizycznych uszkodzeń narządów wzroku. – Mężczyzna głośno przełknął ślinę. – Wygląda mi to na uszkodzenie skrzyżowania wzrokowego. Muszę jeszcze przeprowadzić bardziej szczegółowe badania.

– Co to oznacza? – spytała już nieco spokojniej Solem.

– Nie wiem dokładnie jaka jest tego przyczyna – wyjaśniał. – Jeśli uszkodzenie powstało w wyniku fizycznego urazu, może okazać się trwałe. Ja jednak podejrzewam, że to wynik neurozy.

– Ale Solem, nie widziała od razu po przebudzeniu, Stan – wtrąciła się Eileen. – Czy to możliwe, żeby neuroza wystąpiła u niej, gdy była nieprzytomna? – Przez cały czas Severus mocno ściskał żonę za rękę.

– Nie, jednak możliwe jest, że pani Snape przeżyła silną traumę tuż przed wypadkiem. – Uzdrowiciel zamyślił się. – Pamięta pani co się działo? – Solem zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

– Czy moja żona odzyska wzrok? – spytał Severus głośno wzdychając.

– Nie wiem, panie Snape – odpowiedział krótko mężczyzna. – Jeśli to fizyczny uraz, odbudowanie skrzyżowania wzrokowego będzie niezwykle trudne. Szczerze mówiąc, ja nie znam sposobu, ale nie wykluczam, że istnieją na świecie zaklęcia, które mogą pomóc. Możecie być państwo pewni, że zrobię wszystko, by wróciła pani do zdrowia.

– A jeśli to wynik traumy? – dopytywał Snape.

– Wówczas jest duża szansa, że jutro obudzi się pani bez żadnych zaburzeń – odpowiedział. – Jednak istnieje duże ryzyko, że nie odzyska pani wzroku przez bardzo długi czas. Być może będzie pani miała przebłyski widzenia. Mogą to być krótkie chwile, a mogą to być nawet miesiące. Ja byłbym jednak dobrej myśli. Osobiście skłaniam się jednak przy uszkodzeniu wzroku w wyniku neurozy, ale pewności nabiorę dopiero po przeprowadzeniu badań. – Severus głośno odetchnął i dopiero po chwili spojrzał na Solem. Leżała cichutko wpatrzona w przestrzeń przed sobą. Nie był pewien, czy słowa medyka do niej dotarły. Czy zdawała sobie sprawę ze swojego stanu, czy była kompletnie gdzieś indziej. Bał się teraz do niej odezwać i tylko leciutko pogładził ją po włosach. Mógł się tylko domyślać co teraz przeżywa, jak musi się czuć.

Jeszcze przez chwilę przysłuchiwał się dyskusji jaką prowadzili jego matka z Phillipsem, gdy dostrzegł łzy płynące po jej policzkach. Wiedział już, że nie słucha tego co się dzieje dookoła, że jest zupełnie w innym miejscu. Usiadł przy jej poduszce i mocno przytulił ją do siebie. Po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy się obudziła zareagowała na jego pieszczotę. Z całej siły wtuliła swoją głowę w jego klatkę piersiową i cichutko płakała.

Po konsultacjach i szczegółowych badaniach wykonywanych na jakichś skomplikowanych przyrządach magomednycznych nie stwierdzono fizycznego uszkodzenia skrzyżowania wzrokowego. Poczuł ulgę. Był pewien, że zaburzenia nerwicowe, z jakimi przyjdzie im się teraz zmagać nie będą łatwe do wyleczenia, ale istniała realna szansa, że Solem odzyska wzrok. Ona jednak zdawała się tego w ogóle nie dostrzegać. Leżała na łóżku zapatrzona przed siebie. Nie chciała jeść i niewiele piła, a gdy Amelia próbowała ją jakoś pocieszać, wyrzuciła przyjaciółkę za drzwi. Bardziej niż wrogie nastawienie zaskoczyło go, że bez większego trudu, pomimo choroby, użyła zaklęcia i celnie trafiła w kobietę.

Za radą matki, był przy niej przez cały czas. Nie próbował jej pocieszać, nie sypał optymistycznymi tekstami i wyświechtanymi zwrotami, był. Starał się przekonywać by jadła i często nawet sam karmił. Z oporami, ale poddawała mu się, chociaż czuł, że bardziej ze zmęczenia niż z chęci jedzenia. Martwił się. Nie bardzo był pewien, co wywołuje jej stan. Czy to śmierć bliskich wpędza ją w coraz większą apatię, czy utrata wzroku. Psychoterapeuci dwoili się i troili przy niej, ale każdego skutecznie ignorowała. Nie miał pojęcia jak jej pomóc. Z każdym dniem czuł, że coraz bardziej traci swoją ukochaną. Powoli zapominał, jak wygląda gdy się śmieje, a czasem obawiał się, że zapomni też brzmienie jej głosu.

Starał się spędzać przy niej cały czas. Nie chciał zostawiać jej samej, ale też nie chciał wracać do pustego domu, w którym wszystko przypominało mu ich syna. Bał się tej chwili i nie był pewien co powinien zrobić. Przeszła mu przez głowę myśl, żeby sprzedać dom i kupić nowy, ale nie chciał tego robić bez jej zgody.

– Severusie, jesteś tu? – Przysypiał w fotelu, przekonany, że i ona już śpi. Poderwał się nagle i w jednej chwili usiadł przy niej.

– Jestem, Kochanie – odparł. – Jestem i nigdzie się stąd bez ciebie nie wybieram.

– Pochowałeś ich razem, prawda? – spytała słabym głosem. – Ja wiem, że … że ich tam nie ma, że nie znale... – jąkała się bojąc wypowiedzieć niektóre ze słów na głos. – Wiem, że ich grób, że to …

– Są tam, Promyczku. Są razem – pomógł jej. – Wszystko co … – zawahał się, nabrał powietrza i kontynuował – co zostało … są zaklęcia.

– Wiem – przerwała mu. Widział, jak z trudem hamowała łzy, głośno przełykając ślinę. – Dziękuję, że to zrobiłeś. To trudne zaklęcia.

– Pomógł mi profesor Flitwick – wyjaśnił. – Martwi się o ciebie. Jak wszyscy.

– Podziękuj mu ode mnie, dobrze? – poprosiła.

– Oczywiście, Kochanie – odparł.

– Severusie? – Solem próbowała odnaleźć jego dłoń wodząc wzdłuż brzegu łóżka.

– Jestem tu, Słoneczko. – Mocno chwycił jej rękę i poczuł jak odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Myślisz, że zaopiekują się nim? – spytała cichutko ciężko oddychając. – Mama i tata? Naszym syneczkiem?

– Jestem pewien, że się nim dobrze zajmą. – Wolną ręką pogładził ją po głowie.

– Byli najcudowniejszymi rodzicami – szepnęła.

– Zaopiekują się nim równie dobrze, jak opiekowali się tobą, Promyczku. – Leciutko otarł spływającą po jej policzku łzę i objął ją ramieniem przyciągając do siebie.

– Jest noc? – odezwała się po chwili.

– Tak, najdroższa – odpowiedział i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed westchnięciem.

– Mógłbyś przytulić mnie dziś do snu? – poprosiła.

– Zawsze, zawsze gdy tylko zechcesz. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie i delikatnie położył obok niej.

– Sev? – mruknęła cichutko w jego ramię. – Zabierzesz mnie do domu? Do naszego domu? Czy on wciąż jest?

– Jest, Sol. Czeka na nas – wyszeptał jej do ucha. – Zabiorę cię tam za kilka dni.

– Jak ja sobie dam radę? – spytała przerażona.

– Dasz. Jestem pewien, że świetnie dasz sobie radę, ale będę tam, w razie gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy. Będę zawsze przy tobie. – Przycisnął ją do siebie z całej siły.

– Kocham cię i zawsze będę – szepnęła cichutko i wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową.

– Ja też najdroższa, bardzo.

Zdawało się, że z każdym dniem Solem ma się coraz lepiej i uzdrowiciele zapewniali, że niebawem będzie mogła wrócić do domu. Wciąż jeszcze się nie uśmiechała, ale widział po jej reakcji, jak bardzo się z tego cieszy. Nie było żadnej poprawy w widzeniu, ale minęły dopiero trzy tygodnie, a ona od ledwie czterech dni zaczęła przejawiać jakąś chęć do życia.

Był zaskoczony, gdy rankiem otrzymał wiadomość od Dumbledore'a z prośbą o spotkanie. Początkowo nie chciał zostawiać jej samej, ale matka właśnie kończyła dyżur i obiecała posiedzieć przy niej.

– Severusie, dam sobie radę sama – zapewniała Solem. – Przecież i tak tylko leżę. Idź, odetchnij od tego miejsca, a mną się nie przejmuj. Mama jest po ciężkiej nocy, nie zawracaj jej głowy.

– Na pewno mogę cię zostawić? – spytał i z troską pogładził ją po głowie. – Postaram się szybko wrócić.

– Idź już – nalegała, a na jej ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Gdy go dostrzegł miał ochotę machnąć ręką na dyrektora Hogwartu i wpatrywać się w nią, ale w końcu zagroziła mu zaklęciem i wygoniła za drzwi.

Miał nadzieję, że Albus Dumbledore będzie miał dla niego jakieś wieści na temat sprawców wybuchu w domu jego teściów, ale propozycja jaką usłyszał od dyrektora mocno go zaskoczyła.

– Jeśli szukasz zemsty, Severusie, mogę ci pomóc – zaczął starszy czarodziej bez zbędnego wstępu. – Jest wielu czarodziejów skrzywdzonych przez Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, nie jesteś sam. Wraz z kilkorgiem z nich staramy się walczyć z nim i jego poplecznikami. – Severus spojrzał na niego z uwagą. – Zadania jakie rozdzielam między członków Zakonu Feniksa, który tworzymy, nie należą do łatwych i każdy z nich narażony jest na atak ze strony Śmierciożerców.

– Czego pan ode mnie oczekuje? – przerwał mu pytaniem Severus. – Zrobię wszystko, by pomścić moich bliskich i chronić żonę. Wszystko dyrektorze.

– Wiem, że wciąż utrzymujesz bliskie kontakty z niektórymi z nich – zaczął ostrożnie Albus. – Chciałbym, żebyś spróbował do nich dołączyć …

– Chce pan, bym dla niego szpiegował? – Snape zmarszczył brwi. – Jak niby mam to robić? Nawet jeśli uda mi się go jakimś cudem oszukać i przyjmę mroczny znak, w jaki sposób mam wyciągać informację. Musiałbym być bardzo blisko Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, żeby dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek. To może potrwać lata, a być może nigdy nie uda mi się zdobyć wystarczająco wiele zaufania, by moje informacje się na coś przydały.

– Severusie, dasz Tomowi coś, czego nie będzie w stanie sobie odmówić. – Dumbledore stanął naprzeciwko niego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Dasz mu mnie i informacje na temat Zakonu Feniksa. – Severus odetchnął głęboko i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Propozycja dyrektora, wydała mu się w pierwszym momencie absurdalna, ale jeśli to mogło pomóc w dotarciu do sprawców śmierci Teodora, gotów był na wszystko. Wiedział też, że Lord Voldemort lubuje się w czarnej magii. Jeśli udałoby mu się zyskać jego zaufanie, być może on pomoże mu wyleczyć Solem.

– To się nie uda tak po prostu, nie uwierzy mi na słowo …

– Oczywiście, że nie, Severusie – przerwał mu dyrektor z uśmiechem. – Horacy od lat przebąkuje o emeryturze, a ja od lat zmuszam go do pracy tutaj. Mógłbyś zająć jego miejsce. Wiem, że masz sklep z eliksirami i wiem, że chcesz go nadal prowadzić, ale jestem pewien, że z małą pomocą, nadal będziesz w stanie to robić. Potrzebne eliksiry możesz warzyć tutaj, dam ci prywatne laboratorium wyposażone we wszystko czego zapragniesz.

– Mam chorą żonę, dyrektorze, nie mogę zamieszkać tutaj i zostawiać ją samą na całe tygodnie. Nie mogę i nie chcę – odparł.

– Dostaniecie duże mieszkanie, z osobnym wejściem, ogródkiem i prywatnym kominkiem podłączonym pod sieć fiuu. – Albus uśmiechnął się do niego dobrodusznie. – Solem będzie miała tutaj należytą opiekę, a i towarzystwa jej tutaj nie zabraknie. Jeśli nie będzie chciała zamieszkać w zamku, możesz codziennie korzystać z kominka, nie zamierzam obarczać cię natłokiem obowiązków. Rozumiem waszą sytuację, Severusie i zrobię co w mojej mocy, by wam pomóc.

– Dyrektorze, będę musiał przyjąć mroczny znak, co jeśli …

– Przysięgam ci, Severusie, że jeśli pozostaniesz mi lojalny nie stanie ci się krzywda – przerwał mu starszy czarodziej, jakby czytając w jego myślach. – Działasz na rzecz Zakonu Feniksa, zostaniesz pełnym jego członkiem i na mój rozkaz przystąpisz do Śmierciożerców. Obiecuję, że nigdy nie będziesz sądzony jako jeden z nich.

Z niewielkim wahaniem, ale przystał na propozycję dyrektora i jeszcze tego samego dnia, skontaktował się z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Od kilku lat wciąż wykonywał dla niego nie do końca legalne mikstury. Domyślał się dla kogo faktycznie są tworzone, ale kwoty jakie Lucjusz oferował były zbyt kuszące, by przestać. Bał się też odmówić. Nie popierał działań czarnoksiężnika, a szczerze mówiąc był on mu zupełnie obojętny, ale nie chciał w głupi sposób się narażać. Jego rodzina, czymś mu najwyraźniej zawiniła i teraz zamierzał wykorzystać swoje umiejętności, kontakty i lata spędzone na ćwiczeniu oklumencji i lekcje legilimencji pobierane od teściowej, by pomścić śmierć bliskich. Jeśli Dumbledore i jego głupi Zakon, chcą mu w tym pomóc, to tylko dobrze dla niego. Dyrektor nie zdradził mu jeszcze tożsamości pozostałych członków organizacji, ale domyślał się, że w jej skład wchodzą głównie przeklęci Gryfoni z Potterem na czele. Przeleciała mu przez głowę myśl, że to będzie dobry sposób, by w niedalekiej przyszłości zemścić się też na Huncwotach i Evans.

Po ukończeniu przez nich szkoły, Severus miał nadzieję, że Lily na zawsze zniknie z jego życia, ale ta zdawała się mieć inne plany. Nie miał pojęcia co chodzi kobiecie po głowie i do czego zmierza, ale bywały chwile, że chciał ją potraktować wszystkimi niewybaczalnymi jednocześnie. Od czterech lat, jego żona, regularnie dostawała od niej liściki z pogróżkami, klątwami i innymi tego typu nieprzyjemnościami. Nie podpisywała się pod żadnym, ale dobrze znał jej charakter pisma, a ona nie trudziła się nawet, by użyć prostego zaklęcia do jego zmiany. Już po pierwszym „miłym" liściku, który zupełnie przypadkiem wpadł w jego ręce, chciał rozprawić się z dawną przyjaciółką, ale Solem roześmiała się tylko i zapewniła, że ona dobrze się bawi i żeby dał spokój. Nie chciała pokazywać Evans, że przejmuje się jej pogróżkami i ze spokojem paliła w kominku kolejne liściki. Niechętnie, ale przystał na jej prośbę, a po jakimś czasie nauczył się przechwytywać sowy do niej i sam palił listy bez czytania.

Malfoy był tak zachwycony jego propozycją, że już następnego dnia zaprowadził go przed oblicze Czarnego Pana. Solem zdawała się czuć dobrze, Eileen dyżurowała cały dzień, a wieczorem miała odwiedzić ją Amelia, dlatego i tym razem zdecydował się zostawić ją na kilka godzin w szpitalu.

Był zaskoczony, jak łatwo udało mu się przekonać czarnoksiężnika o swej lojalności, oddaniu i chęci służenia nie tylko swoimi eliksirami. Łatwo przekonał go do swej niechęci względem dyrektora Hogwartu, ale być może dlatego, że sporo tej niechęci wciąż czuł. Pozwolił, by jego umysł zalewały wspomnienia wszystkich niesprawiedliwości jakie spotkały go ze strony Dumbledore'a, gdy jeszcze był uczniem Hogwartu i Tom Riddle zdawał się go świetnie rozumieć. Nie odważył się jednak na pokazanie swojej miłości do żony i bólu po stracie dziecka. Bał się, że w przypadku porażki mogliby chcieć ją wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Nie mógł tego zrobić, dlatego całe swoje uczucia dla niej schował głęboko, jakby nie istniała.

Dopiero w momencie, gdy ukrywał ją w swym umyśle, coś zakuło go w sercu. Nabrał wątpliwości, czy dobrze robi. Nie zdradził jej swoich dokładnych planów, a przecież będzie musiał powiedzieć jej prędzej czy później, jakimi dodatkowymi obowiązkami obarczył go dyrektor. Po powrocie ze spotkania z Dumbledore'em opowiedział jej o pracy jaką mu zaproponował, mieszkaniu jakie oferował i wszelkich możliwych dodatkach. Zapewnił też, że nie zamierza zrezygnować ze sklepu i sprzedawać domu, co przyjęła z prawdziwą ulgą i już bez wahania zgodziła się zamieszkać z nim w Hogwarcie. Teraz szczerze się przestraszył, jak ona zareaguje na jego mroczny znak, ale było już za późno, by wycofać się z tego żywym. Przeraził się, gdy dotarło do niego zrozumienie, że nie tylko warzenia eliksirów i szpiegowania Zakonu, będą od niego wymagać. Entuzjazm z jakim Mulciber i Malfoy opowiadali mu o atakach na mugolaków, mocno nim wstrząsnął. Nie pociągała go przemoc, zwłaszcza w stosunku do niewinnych i z trudem przywoływał uśmiech, gdy mężczyźni opowiadali o stosowanych torturach. Nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie z tym poradzi, ale gdy ujrzał w myślach maleńkie paluszki Teo zaciskające się na jego wielkiej dłoni, roześmiane twarze państwa Stanley, gdy całował Solem po raz pierwszy jako swoją żonę, jej zielone oczy wpatrzone w niego z miłością, wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Jeśli jest jedyną osobą w tym Zakonie, która ma szansę zbliżyć się do Lorda Voldemorta, zrobi wszystko, by pomóc go zgładzić.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak ona przyjmie jego dodatkowe zajęcie, ale był zdeterminowany, by wyjawić jej prawdę od razu. Nigdy niczego przed sobą nie ukrywali i mówili sobie o wszystkim, nie chciał tego zmieniać, nawet jeśli czuł, że ona nie zaakceptuje tego w pełni. Odetchnął głęboko i delikatnie pchnął drzwi do jej pokoju. Zadrżał, gdy nie zastał jej w środku. Pospiesznie udał się do gabinetu matki, ale ta była równie zaskoczona i zaniepokojona jej nieobecnością co on.

– Severus, wyszłam od niej dziesięć minut temu – tłumaczyła się matka. – Nie spuszczałam z niej oka. Samodzielnie poszła do łazienki i nawet uśmiechnęła się, gdy udało jej się wyjść bez większego trudu. Byłam z niej szczerze dumna. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do syna. – Pacjent już na mnie czekał, a ona powiedziała, że za chwilę ma przyjść do niej Amelia. Może zabrała ją na spacer po szpitalu. O, widzisz – wykrzyknęła z ulgą widząc pannę Bones w drzwiach.

– Gdzie Sol? – spytał zdezorientowaną kobietę.

– Spodziewałam się zastać ją w łóżku – odparła Amelia. – Przysłała mi patronusa, żebym przyszła chwilę później, nie powiedziała nic więcej … co się stało, Severus? – Młoda kobieta z przerażeniem wodziła wzrokiem od Severusa do Eileen.

– Nie ma jej. – Przełknął głośno ślinę i przestraszony opadł na łóżko.

Żadne zaklęcia, jakimi próbowali ją namierzyć nie działały i Eileen po chwili nakazała, by personel niższego szczebla przeszukał cały szpital. W całym budynku i jego okolicy, nie było śladu po Solem.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Jak ukoić ból?"_


	13. Jak ukoić ból?

_N/A: Dzisiaj znowu dwa rozdziały i kolejny chyba dopiero za tydzień. Życzę miłej zabawy, będę wdzięczna za każdy najmniejszy znak od czytelników. Pozdrawiam.  
_

_**ROZDZIAŁ 13**_

„_**Jak ukoić ból?"**_

Początkowo przestraszył się, że ona wie co zrobił i uciekła od niego gdzieś daleko, ale po chwili oprzytomniał. Bez względu na powody jej ucieczki musiał ją jakoś znaleźć, wyjaśnić wszystko i błagać, by do niego wróciła. Nakazał matce czekać w szpitalu, a sam z pomocą Amelii i Tobiasa udał się na poszukiwania. Każde na własną rękę miało sprawdzić wszystkie miejsca, jakie przychodziły im do głowy. Zaczął od ich domu i dopiero, gdy dotarł na piętro, do sypialni, uświadomił sobie, że jest w nim po raz pierwszy od wypadku. Uderzyła go panująca cisza i z trudem powstrzymał łzy, gdy dostrzegł pustą, lekko przykurzoną kołyskę.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wylewitował mebel do pokoiku Teodora. Po chwili zastanowienia zebrał rzeczy maluszka porozkładane po całym domu i zrobił z nimi to samo co z łóżeczkiem. Solem miała niebawem wyjść ze szpitala. Bardzo chciała wrócić do domu i prosiła, by go nie sprzedawał. Nie do końca wiedział co nią kierowało. Początkowo myślał, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zabierze ją do nowego mieszkania, ale najwidoczniej potrzebowała przeżyć żałobę na swój własny sposób, nie chciała od niej uciekać. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić, żeby na każdym kroku natykała się na dowody niedawnej bytności ich syna razem z nimi. Do tego musiała dojść stopniowo.

Dom był pierwszym co przyszło mu do głowy, ale nie było tu po niej śladu. Nie zastał jej też w zamkniętym sklepie, ani w jego pobliżu. Odruchowo sprawdził w banku, czy przypadkiem nie podjęła jakichś pieniędzy, na wypadek, gdyby zechciała uciec, musiała mieć trochę gotówki, ale nikt nie odwiedzał ich skrytki od kilku tygodni. Ulżyło mu nieco, ale zaczynało mu brakować pomysłów, gdzie może być. Nie odnalazł jej na wieży astronomicznej w Hogwarcie, a profesor Sinistra sama zarządziła przeszukanie reszty zamku, które nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów. Dyrektora nie było, ale portrety i duchy bez problemów udały się na poszukiwania i co chwilę składały raport.

W akcie desperacji udał się do pokoju życzeń i nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Załamał się. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi opadł na stos poduszek i rozpłakał jak dziecko. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to trwało. Spędził tam jedne z najszczęśliwszych chwil w swoim życiu. Nie potrafił wskazać jednego, szczególnego wspomnienia. Wszystkie spędzone z nią chwile były wspaniałe. Chyba po raz pierwszy poczuł, jak bardzo mu jej brakuje, jak bardzo jej teraz potrzebuje i jak bardzo bał się ją stracić. Uśmiechnął się spostrzegając, że miejsce wygląda dokładnie jak to, które przywołał za pierwszym razem, a on siedzi na poduszkach, na których całował ją drugi raz. Jego wzrok padł na zegar księżycowy, który ona sama wówczas przywołała, zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł do miejsca, z którego mógł się deportować.

Jęknął głośno, gdy na pustym placu, na którym nie tak dawno stał dom jego teściów, jej nie zastał. Rozejrzał się niepewnie i dopiero po chwili jego wzrok padł na miejscowy cmentarz. Nie miał pojęcia jak sama miałaby tam dotrzeć, ale nie pozostały mu żadne inne miejsca. Myślał, że serce pęknie mu z rozpaczy, gdy dostrzegł ją pod grobem rodziców i ich syna. Leżała okryta za dużą, czarną szatą, zapewne ukradzioną ze szpitala i cichutko płakała. Jej piękne, czarne loki rozrzucone dookoła jej głowy, były splątane, a dłonie brudne od ziemi. Tak bardzo chciał jej jakoś pomóc, ale kompletnie nie wiedział jak. Nie znał sposobu na ukojenie jej bólu, jej cierpienia.

Musiała w końcu się z nimi pożegnać. Prosiła kilka dni temu Severusa, ale on za namową lekarzy odwlekał ten moment, jakby to cokolwiek mogło zmienić. Jakby odwiedziny na grobie synka i rodziców mogły cokolwiek pogorszyć. Wiedziała, że już nic nigdy nie będzie takie samo, ale chciała się postarać, dla Severusa, tak jak on starał się dla niej każdego dnia. Od chwili, gdy uniosła powieki, był przy niej prawie cały czas. Czuła jego cierpienie, nie raz słyszała przyspieszony oddech i głośno przełykaną przez ściśnięte gardło ślinę, chociaż tak bardzo starał się być przy niej twardy. Chciała dalej żyć, dla niego, ale nie mogła ruszyć dalej bez tego pożegnania.

Bez większego trudu teleportowała się pod cmentarzem. Wychowywała się w Dolinie Godryka i bardzo dobrze znała to miejsce, nie potrzebowała widzieć, by tutaj trafić. Do grobu poprowadziła ją kobieta, która opiekowała się cmentarzem odkąd Solem była dzieckiem. Pamiętała ją dobrze i ta troskliwie się nią teraz zajęła. Posadziła na ławeczce przy grobie i obiecała nie zawiadamiać nikogo o jej pobycie tam. Początkowo myślała, że uda jej się wrócić do szpitala przed powrotem Severusa, ale nie miała siły stamtąd odejść. Łzy, nie chciały przestać płynąć po jej policzkach, a wspomnienia z dzieciństwa zalewały umysł jedno po drugim. Błagała bogów o jakiś znak, że Teo jest teraz w silnych ramionach jej ojca, a matka śpiewa mu do snu kołysanki. Tak bardzo chciała wierzyć, że jest tam szczęśliwy, że się nie boi. Tak bardzo tego potrzebowała. Z każdą kolejną kroplą spływającą z jej policzków i wsiąkającą w ziemię, na której leżała czuła, jak przepełnia ją bliska jej sercu magia; jak oplata ją z każdej strony cieniutka wiązka łącząca ją niegdyś z rodzicami. Westchnęła głęboko i przymknęła powieki.

Przestraszyła się, gdy poczuła jak silne ręce podnoszą ją z ziemi i odetchnęła, gdy uderzył w nią ukochany zapach. Dopiero wówczas zdała sobie sprawę, że już nie siedziała na ławeczce, tylko leżała pod nią.

– On już nie wróci Sev … nie obudzi nas w nocy głośnym płaczem i nie będzie domagał się noszenia … odszedł na zawsze … mój maleńki – szlochała na cały głos, a on jedynie gładził jej splątane włosy. – Przepraszam, Severusie, przepraszam. – Płakała w jego ramionach.

– Bałem się, Sol … tak bardzo. Nie strasz mnie tak więcej, błagam. – Przycisnął ją do siebie z całej siły i pozwolił dalej płakać.

– Zabierz mnie do domu, proszę. Chcę do domu – szeptała.

Bez słów wykonał jej prośbę. Objął mocno i poprowadził przed bramę, skąd mogli się deportować. Bała się, że Severus sprzeda ich dom. Nie chciała tego. Tutaj spędzili razem szczęśliwe chwile, tutaj spędzili noc poślubną i tutaj urodził się ich syn. Nie chciała od tego uciekać, chciała zachować te wszystkie wspomnienia na zawsze. Jak bardzo, by to teraz nie bolało, nie chciała go zapominać. Chciała, żeby wciąż był obecny w jej pamięci, chciała czuć, że był z nimi naprawdę i mieć na to namacalny dowód. Odetchnęła, gdy poczuła zapach ich domu. Miała już dość szpitala i tych wszystkich śmierdzących eliksirów, którymi ją pojono. Na sen, na uspokojenie, na wzmocnienie. Chociaż tutaj jej mąż warzył całe mnóstwo mikstur ich dom zawsze pachniał świeżymi ziołami, przynoszonymi przez niego polnymi kwiatami, świeżym pergaminem i starymi księgami. Mocno zaciągnęła się zapachem i przywarła całym ciałem do Severusa, gdy wnosił ją po schodach do sypialni.

Łzy ustały w chwili, gdy położył się za nią, mocno przytulając do jej pleców. Objął ja z całej siły i szeptał kojące słowa. Tak bardzo brakowało jej tych chwil razem z nim. Był przy niej każdego dnia, ale rzadko pozwalał sobie być tak blisko. Przymknęła powieki i wsłuchiwała się w jego przyspieszony oddech. Splotła swoje palce z jego i leciutko pogładziła jego dłoń kciukiem.

– Kochaj mnie, Severusie, proszę … kochaj mnie, mocno … – Słowa jakby same wyrwały się z jej ust. Czuła jak zamarł i spiął swoje mięśnie. Z napięciem czekała na dalszy ciąg. Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie bała się odrzucenia.

W pierwszym momencie nie był pewien tego co usłyszał. Bardzo chciał z nią być, potrzebował tej bliskości i musiał też przyznać, że jego ciało zaczęło dość szybko reagować. Przycisnął ją do siebie z całej siły i leciutko zaczął wodzić językiem po jej uchu i szyi. Oddychała głęboko i wciąż delikatnie gładziła jego dłoń.

– Weź mnie, proszę … mocno – szepnęła ponownie, a on podniecony do granic przestał bawić się w delikatność. Szybkim ruchem podwinął jej długą szatę i przesuwał ręce po jej nagich udach. Jęknęła, gdy palce otarły się o jej wilgotną szparkę i wypięła w jego kierunku biodra.

– Pragnę cię – mruknął jej do ucha, a po chwili poczuł jak wciska między nich swoją małą dłoń i rozpina jego spodnie. Nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego warknięcia, gdy wyjęła jego członka przez rozporek i zaczęła go mocno masować. Odciągnął jej rękę i przesuwając na bok cienki paseczek okrywający jej kobiecość, wbił się w nią z całej siły. Krzyknęła głośno i mocniej do niego przywarła. Jedną dłonią chwycił jej wciąż osłoniętą pierś, drugą pieścił jej nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę. Mocno ścisnęła jego pośladek i gestem nakazała, by ponowił swoje ruchy. Jej szparka była niewiarygodnie ciasna i szczelnie otulała jego członka. Poruszał się w niej szybko, wchodząc w nią na całą swoją długość. Jej nagie biodra obijały się o jego, a głośne jęki i przyspieszone oddechy wypełniały ciszę. Tak bardzo jej potrzebował, chciał, pragnął. Chwycił jej pośladki i z całej siły nadawał rytm swoim długim, szybkim pchnięciom. Oderwała się od niego i pochyliła do przodu dając mu lepszy dostęp do swojej mokrej szparki. Mocno zaciskała palce na prześcieradle i wychodziła jego ruchom naprzeciw, sama mocno się na niego nabijając. Krzyczała głośno, a łzy ponownie zaczęły ściekać po jej policzkach. Przyspieszył i po chwili pchnął w nią z całej siły, wypełniając jej wnętrze strumieniem nasienia.

Objął ją za klatkę piersiową i przycisnął do siebie z całej mocy. Obróciła się do niego przodem i schowała twarz w jego ramionach. Głośno szlochała i wbijała palce w jego barki.

– Jak mam żyć? Jak żyć, Severusie? – szeptała przez łzy. – Nie umiem sobie poradzić. Nic nie umiem. Jak mam pracować? Jak mogę malować kiedy nie widzę? Będę tylko ciężarem, dla ciebie, dla twoich rodziców, nawet dla Amelii. Niczego nie potrafię zrobić sama. Jestem tylko ciężarem … nie umiem nie widzieć. Nie umiem nic zrobić. Nie mogę się nawet sama ubrać.

– Przestań – przerwał jej. – Przestań, tak mówić. Sol … nigdy nie byłaś i nie będziesz dla nikogo ciężarem. – Odsunął ją nieznacznie i spojrzał jej w oczy. Wiedział, że tego nie widzi, ale sam potrzebował w nie zajrzeć. Patrzyła na niego i to dodawało mu sił. – Kocham cię, rozumiesz? Kocham ponad życie. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, wszystkim co mam. Bez ciebie nie umiem żyć, nie chcę, Sol. Nie jesteś ciężarem. Nie jesteś. – Ponownie przycisnął ją do siebie i gładził po plecach. – Radzisz sobie sama bardzo dobrze. Sama wyszłaś ze szpitala, sama trafiłaś na grób naszego synka, rzucasz skomplikowane zaklęcia … potrafisz, Sol. Potrafisz. Zrobię wszystko byś odzyskała wzrok, bym znowu mógł przeglądać się w twoich oczach, ale błagam nie poddawaj się. Nie możesz, słyszysz? – Poczuł wilgoć na swoich policzkach i wtulił się jeszcze mocniej w jej włosy. – Będę tutaj, będę przy tobie zawsze, Sol. Słoneczko moje. Tak bardzo cię kocham i tak bardzo nie wiem co robić. Nie wiem co powiedzieć, żebyś czuła się lepiej, nie wiem czy mogę cię dotykać i nawet nie wiem czy mogę cię tak mocno tulić i tak bardzo … tak bardzo bym chciał znowu trzymać w ramionach naszego synka. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknię. – Coś w nim pękło i niekontrolowany żal zaczął wypływać z jego ust. – Sol, boję się. Boję się, że i ciebie stracę. Gdy leżałaś nieprzytomna, bałem się, że już się nie obudzisz, każdego dnia umierałem ze strachu, a teraz … boję się, że już nigdy nie odzyskam mojej małej, roześmianej Solem. Błagam cię, nie opuszczaj mnie, nie zostawiaj mnie samego, Sol. – Mocno wplótł palce w jej włosy i płakał razem z nią.

– Jestem tu, jestem najdroższy – wyszeptała wciskając swoje małe dłonie w jego plecy. – Potrzebuję czasu, żeby się śmiać, ale mam nadzieję, że w końcu się tego nauczę na nowo. Jestem tu. Jestem wciąż twoją małą Solem?

– Jesteś. Zawsze będziesz. Moje małe, kochane Słoneczko, mój Promyczek. – Ucałował czubek jej głowy i delikatnie kołysał. – Nie zostawisz mnie?

– Nigdy – zapewniła.

– Proszę nie odchodź, nie zostawiaj mnie samego – błagał. – Poradzimy sobie z tym, opracuję eliksir, udamy się do najlepszych specjalistów, nawet tych mugolskich, poradzimy sobie, tylko proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie dam rady sam. – Utonął w jej ramionach i pozwolił, by mocno go przytuliła.

– Zawsze będę przy tobie, najdroższy. Kocham cię.

Ponownie wtuliła się w jego ramiona i powoli zaczynali się uspokajać.

– Zrobiłem coś strasznego, Sol – wyznał nagle. – Zrobiłem coś, czego żałuję i bardzo boję się ci o tym powiedzieć. Boję się, że mnie znienawidzisz. – Odetchnął głęboko i opowiedział jej o prawdziwej propozycji Dumbledore'a. Zaniemówiła na dłuższą chwilę, ale nie uciekła od niego, nie płakała, jak się tego spodziewał. Była spokojna i wciąż mocno wtulała się w jego ramiona. – Nienawidzisz mnie? – spytał niepewnie.

– Kocham cię, Severus – odparła. – Nie umiałabym cie nienawidzić. Boję się, tego do czego będzie cię zmuszał, boję się, że będziesz musiał kogoś skrzywdzić. Boję się, że skrzywdzi ciebie. – Westchnął jedynie w odpowiedzi. Nie miał pojęcia co może jej teraz powiedzieć. Nie wiedział jak ją uspokoić, bo sam się tego wszystkiego cholernie bał. – Nie chcieliśmy brać udziału w tej wojnie, ale nas w nią wciągnięto – kontynuowała po chwili. – Jeśli to oni są odpowiedzialni za śmierć Teo i rodziców, chcę ci pomóc. Nie wiem jak, ale nie spocznę, dopóki każdy z nich nie będzie cierpiał tak jak nasz mały chłopczyk, jak my – dodała z determinacją.

Nie wiedziała do końca co ma myśleć o nowej roli, jaką będzie odgrywał jej mąż. Starała się zachować zimną krew, ale wewnątrz była przerażona. Chyba jeszcze nigdy aż tak bardzo. Jej mąż miał szpiegować jednego z najbardziej niebezpiecznych czarodziejów, jakiego nosił świat. Była pewna, że będzie szukał zemsty, ale spodziewała się raczej czegoś co nie zagrozi jego życiu, a nie że będzie próbował wygrać wojnę i zgładzić wszystkich śmierciożerców z ich przywódcą na czele.

Nie podobało jej się, że Dumbledore zwrócił się do Severusa z tą prośbą. Był potężnym czarodziejem i zdawał się stać po stronie dobra, ale nigdy specjalnie mu nie ufała, a teraz życie jej męża spoczywało w jego rękach. Nawet nie chciała myśleć co on w tej chwili musi przeżywać. Odetchnęła głęboko i w duchu postanowiła zebrać w sobie wszystkie siły i ułatwić mu życie na tyle na ile potrafi. Nie może obarczać go swoją chorobą i żalem, nie może doprowadzić do sytuacji, gdy zamiast pozostać czujnym, będzie martwił się o nią. Był nieprzeciętnie inteligentny, bystry i sprytny. Wiedziała, że sobie poradzi z rolą szpiega, ale będzie potrzebował wsparcia. Jej wsparcia.

– Sol … proszę, nie pozwól mu sobą manipulować – zwrócił się do niej po chwili. – Byłem zdesperowany i już następnego dnia żałowałem, że się na to zgodziłem. To nie są dobrzy ludzie, a ja będę musiał stawać się tacy jak oni. Proszę, nie ulegaj żadnym propozycjom Dumbledore'a, dobrze?

– Dobrze, pod warunkiem, że pozwolisz mi sobie pomagać – odpowiedziała. – Nie wiem jak, ale chcę pomóc. Jakkolwiek.

– Pomagasz, Kochanie – westchnął i ucałował jej włosy. Leżeli wtuleni w siebie, w ciszy. Gładził delikatnie jej plecy, a ona leciutko drapała jego.

– Nie oddawaj mnie już do szpitala, proszę – wyszeptała po chwili.

– Nie oddam. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował z całą mocą. Czule i namiętnie.

– Brakowało mi tego. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy oderwał się od jej ust.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi. – Ponownie zbliżył do niej swe wargi i całował ją z pasją, żarem i miłością. Nie mogła widzieć jego desperacji w miłości do niej, więc chciał by mogła ją poczuć.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnęli. Przebudził się późno w nocy i z uśmiechem obserwował jej spokojną twarz. Najdelikatniej, jak potrafił przebrał ją w piżamę i po cichu, zaklęciem oczyścił jej ciało wciąż brudne od ziemi i łez. Przykrył ją kołdrą i sam wślizgnął się obok, gdy tylko pozbył się swoich ubrań. Nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatnio spał tak dobrze. Jej zapach i ciepło sprawiały, że nie chciało mu się otwierać oczu, gdy poczuł na swej twarzy pierwsze promienie słońca. Delikatnie wyplątał się z jej ramion i zszedł do kuchni przygotować dla nich śniadanie.

Zamarł, gdy nie zastał jej w łóżku po powrocie i odetchnął z ulgą widząc ją siedzącą na tarasie. Chwycił koc i lewitując tacę z jedzeniem wyszedł do niej.

– Jest chłodno, Kochanie. – Otulił ją i ucałował z czułością czubek jej głowy.

– Mhm – westchnęła zaciągając się zapachem. – Kawa i tosty z dżemem truskawkowym?

– Tak jak lubisz – odparł zaskoczony, że zgadła. – No dobra, nic innego nie było w lodówce. Nie zrobiłem zakupów.

– Na pewno są pyszne. – Odwróciła się w jego kierunku i wodziła w powietrzu dłonią, w poszukiwaniu jego. Chwycił ją i pozwolił jej mocno ścisnąć.

Nie do końca wiedział co powinien zrobić. W szpitalu ją karmił, chociaż próbowała być samodzielna, ale przecież nie mógł tego robić za każdym razem. Nie było wiadomo, jak długo potrwa jej stan i musiała nauczyć się normalnie żyć. Nie mógł całkowicie uzależniać jej od siebie. Posmarował jej tosty, nalał kawę do kubka i postawił na stoliku przed nią. Delikatnie chwycił jej rękę i naprowadził na naczynia. Przez chwilę obserwował jak sobie radzi i uśmiechnął się, gdy ubrudziła nosek dżemem. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy bez ostrzeżenia otarł go chusteczką, ale po chwili odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

– Czy ono wciąż tam jest, Severusie? – spytała odstawiając kubek z kawą.

– Co, ukochana? – Spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

– Słońce. Czy ono wciąż świeci? – wyszeptała.

– Jest, ale nie świeci jak dawniej – odparł i chwycił jej dłoń.

– Czuję, jakby we mnie zgasło – powiedziała z żalem. – Jakby ktoś pozbawił je wszystkich promieni; wyrwał i zostawił w zamian wielkie dziury. – Przymknęła powieki i odetchnęła głęboko. – Myślisz, że jeszcze kiedyś zaświeci dla mnie? – Splótł z nią swoje palce.

– Chciałbym, żebyś ty świeciła swym uśmiechem razem z nim – odpowiedział. Wstał i uniósł ją, sadzając po chwili na swoich kolanach.

– Chyba nie umiem – wyszeptała wtulając głowę w jego klatkę piersiową.

– Czego, najmilsza? – Pogładził jej loki.

– Nie umiem się uśmiechać, tak po prostu – wyjaśniła.

– Chciałbym powiedzieć ci, jak to robić, ale sam tego nie potrafię. – Odetchnął głęboko.

– Nauczymy się kiedyś? – Odwróciła się do niego i chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie.

– Tak, Promyczku, myślę, że tak. – Uśmiechnęła się leciutko i niezdarnie ucałowała czubek jego nosa.

– I myślisz, że wtedy zaświeci, jak dawniej? – Pogładziła jego policzki.

– Tak, jeśli tylko znowu nauczysz się śmiać. – Wtuliła w niego swą głowę.

– Moglibyśmy zacząć już dziś się uczyć? – szepnęła.

– Bardzo bym tego chciał.

Starał się jej nie pomagać, gdy zapowiedziała, że potrzebuje prysznica, tylko obserwował ją uważnie przez cały czas. Poruszała się bardzo niepewnie i bał się, że może zrobić sobie krzywdę. Na szczęście zdawało się, że zaczynała mieć zapał i siłę do życia. Gdy nakazał jej powrót do łóżka i wypoczywanie przez kilka kolejnych dni, zganiła go ostrymi słowami i zapowiedziała, że nie zamierza. Zaraz po kąpieli chciała zebrać wszystkie swoje księgi z zaklęciami i wybrać te, które mogą jej się przydać. Na szczęście zaklęcie głośnego czytania opanowała jeszcze w szpitalu i teraz bez trudu mogła uczyć się zaklęć, które dotychczas nie były jej potrzebne. Zaproponował jej swoją pomoc, ale odmówiła.

Ciężko mu było panować nad podnieceniem, gdy obserwował jak delikatnie masuje swoje nagie ciało gąbką i sam przez chwilę miał ochotę rozpiąć rozporek i zacząć się masować. Przeklinał w duchu, że nie pozwoliła mu na pomoc przy kąpieli i zamiast mydlić teraz jej ciało, mógł się jedynie przyglądać. Odruchowo chwycił się za krocze i syknął cicho, gdy odwróciła się do niego przodem i zaczęła namydlać wewnętrzną stronę ud. Tak naprawdę nie był z nią już od kilku miesięcy i to pragnienie teraz wyrywało się z niego w bolesny sposób. To co zaszło między nimi wczoraj, nie było nawet namiastką seksualnego zbliżenia i chyba nie chciał o tym myśleć w taki sposób. Potrzebowali się nawzajem poczuć, ale to co czuł teraz, patrząc na nią, było czymś o wiele więcej niż potrzebą bliskości.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy wie, że ją obserwuje, ale gdy zawijała się w gruby, puszysty ręcznik wycofał się do sypialni i tam, jak głupi nastolatek czekał, żeby ponownie sobie na nią popatrzeć podczas ubierania. Siedział na łóżku, naprzeciwko szafy, gdy weszła. Poczuł się jak skończony idiota, gdy stanęła do niego tyłem i próbowała odnaleźć szufladę z bielizną. Nawet, gdyby teraz chciał jej pomóc, nie mógł się ruszyć. Jego penis sterczał tak mocno, że każdy ruch zaczynał sprawiać mu ból. Zaskoczyła go, gdy nagle odwróciła się do niego przodem i głęboko oddychając przez lekko uchylone usta zaczęła rozwijać ręcznik, po czym upuściła go na podłogę stając przed nim zupełnie naga.

Czuła jego obecność przez cały czas, gdy brała kąpiel. Wiedziała, że sprawdza, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, ale nie sądziła, że czerpie z tego jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Gdy wróciła do sypialni, słyszała jego przyspieszony oddech i ciche westchnięcia, choć pewnie nie były one tak ciche, jak tego oczekiwał. Pragnęła z nim być i już pod prysznicem oddała się fantazji na ten temat z nadzieją, że może do niej dołączy. Domyślała się jednak, że czeka na jej ruch. Niełatwo było jej przemóc się, by po tak długim czasie zainicjować seks między nimi, nie była też pewna, czy i on ma na to ochotę. Wiedziała, że dla niego, podobnie jak dla niej wczorajsze zbliżenie było niczym więcej, jak zaspokojeniem potrzeby bliskości, nie było w tym czułości i namiętności, której tak bardzo teraz pragnęła.

Czuła jego obecność, ale nie miała pewności, gdzie dokładnie jest. Bała się, że zrobi z siebie idiotkę stając naga, odwrócona do niego bokiem, zamiast przodem. Syknął głośno, gdy jej ręcznik opadł. Był tak blisko, że niemal czuła na sobie jego oddech, ale nie zareagował. Nigdy wcześniej nie potrzebowała go specjalnie kusić i zwykle rzucał się na nią zachłannie, gdy tylko zobaczył jej ledwie odkrytą pierś, a teraz nie wykonał nawet jednego ruchu, by ją mieć. Poczuła się bardziej naga niż była w rzeczywistości i dopiero po chwili zrozumiała skąd ten brak reakcji. Była świadoma, jak bardzo jej ciało zmieniło się po ciąży, ale teraz te dodatkowe krągłości, zdobiły liczne blizny i oparzenia po wypadku. Wyczuwała je pod swoimi palcami i domyślała się, jak okropnie musi wyglądać. Nie chciała już, żeby na nią patrzył, żeby dotykał jej takiej, kiedykolwiek i starała się wyjść z pokoju, ale drzwi zdawały się przed nią uciekać.

Przymknął na chwilę powieki i próbował wyrównać oddech. Skupił się na kropelce wody, która ściekła z mokrych włosów i teraz powoli sunęła wzdłuż jej ciała, środkiem, mijając piersi, skręciła lekko przy krzywiźnie pępka i po chwili zniknęła między jej łonowymi włoskami. Siedział jak zaczarowany patrząc na jej śliczne ciało. Jego członek wysyłał do niego sygnały, by rozpiął rozporek, oparł jej dłonie o drzwi szafy i zerżnął ją mocno i szybko, jednak reszta ciała nie bardzo mogła zareagować. Oddech przyspieszył mu jeszcze bardziej, gdy palcem, leciutko przejechała po różowej bliźnie na swoim brzuchu, a później pogładziła tę, ciągnącą się przez obydwie piersi. Tego było dla niego za wiele i miał właśnie wcielić w życie plan swojego penisa, gdy nagle poderwała do góry, leżący u jej stóp ręcznik. Zakryła się nim szczelnie i nerwowo chwytając ściany próbowała znaleźć wyjście z pokoju.

Chwycił ją silnie za wyciągniętą rękę i przyciągnął do siebie z mocą wpijając się w jej truskawkowe usta. Ściągnął z niej ręcznik i odsunął po chwili od niej, ponownie podziwiając jej cudowne ciało.

– Nie patrz na mnie – szepnęła, a w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy.

– Nie mogę na ciebie nie patrzeć, nie mogę się powstrzymać. – Ciężko mu było pozbyć się desperacji w głosie.

– Severus … wyglądam okropnie … te blizny, poparzenia … proszę, nie patrz na mnie. – Pochyliła głowę i przymknęła powieki.

– Jakie blizny, Sol … Merlinie jesteś taka piękna. – Zachłannie wodził po niej swym wzrokiem i zastanawiał się jakim cudem jeszcze w nią nie wszedł.

– Są okropne, czuję je. – Nieśmiało dotknęła tej, która ciągnęła się przez obydwie jej piersi. Chwycił jej dłoń i pociągnął do swojego krocza.

– Ubóstwiam twoje ciało – mruknął. – Jesteś najbardziej seksowną istotą na ziemi, Merlinie Sol, jeszcze chwila, a zacznę się sam zaspokajać – syknął.

– Wolisz zabawiać się sam niż z żoną? – zażartowała po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni i nie miał teraz pojęcia czy cieszyć się bardziej z jej lekkiego, ironicznego uśmieszku, czy z tego, że za chwilę będzie ją miał.

Zbliżył do niej swoje usta i językiem przemierzył drogę, którą przed chwilą pokonała jedna zbłąkana jeszcze po kąpieli kropla. Jęknęła głośno, gdy dotarł do jej kobiecości i rozchyliła leciutko uda, dając mu lepszy dostęp. Chwycił ją za pośladki i przyciągnął jej łono do swych ust. Zassał jej łechtaczkę i po chwili wirował po niej swoim językiem. Krzyknęła cichutko, gdy wsunął w nią palec, a później następny i powoli zaczął nimi poruszać.

– Posadź mnie … proszę – wydyszała, a on nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmieszku widząc, jak rozkosz wykrzywia jej twarz. Posadził ją na skraju łóżka. Uklęknął przed nią i wznowił swoje działania. Opadła plecami na łóżko i poddała się mu całkowicie. Mocno zaciskała dłonie na prześcieradle, gdy językiem maltretował jej łechtaczkę i wydawała bardzo przyjemne dla ucha pomruki, gdy palcami badał jej wnętrze. Cała jej szparka ociekała od jej miłosnych soków i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed spijaniem z niej tej wilgoci. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił, za nią, za jej ciałem, jej słodką szparką.

Poczuł, że za chwilę sam nie wytrzyma i z ustami wciąż przyssanymi do jej wilgotnej łechtaczki, zaczął rozpinać pospiesznie swoją koszulę. Podniosła się gwałtownie i mocno zacisnęła palce na jego włosach, gdy dreszcze rozkoszy przeszyły jej ciało. Opadła na łóżko i próbowała odzyskać oddech, ale nie zamierzał dać jej teraz odpocząć. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął spodnie i ku jej zaskoczeniu raz jeszcze polizał jej mokrą szparkę. Tym razem przesuwał językiem w górę do momentu, aż jego usta napotkały jej. Pocałowała go namiętnie i z pasją. Przycisnęła go z całej siły do siebie i przez chwilę jego członek ocierał się o jej wilgotne wejście. Oderwał od niej swe usta i patrzył na jej twarz. Zakuło go, gdy uśmiechnęła się leciutko spoglądając gdzieś ponad jego ramię zamiast w jego oczy i chyba po raz pierwszy dotarło do niego, że i on będzie musiał się wielu rzeczy przy niej nauczyć. Jęknęła cichutko, gdy jego penis ponownie otarł się o jej wejście. Objął dłonią jej policzek i kciukiem delikatnie przejechał po jej ustach.

– Jesteś taka piękna – wyszeptał i przekręcił się na plecy pociągając ją za sobą. Zaśmiała się, gdy złapał ją w ostatniej chwili chroniąc przed bolesnym upadkiem i ten dźwięk był dla niego największą rozkoszą. Usiadła na nim okrakiem i leciutko uniosła pupę opierając dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Chwycił swojego członka w jedną dłoń i nakierował go na wejście do jej szparki. Osunęła się powoli nadziewając na niego i po chwili mocno opadła biorąc go całego. Krzyknęła głośno i on też nie mógł powstrzymać się przed niekontrolowanym dźwiękiem. Pochyliła się lekko i zaczęła poruszać. Chwycił ją za biodra i pomagał jej utrzymać rytm. Widok kołyszących się przed nim, ślicznych piersi przyprawiał go o zawrót głowy i po chwili nie mógł się powstrzymać. Uniósł się do góry i przyssał do jednej z nich swoje usta. Ssał i lizał raz jedną, raz drugą pierś, z rozkoszą wirując językiem po nabrzmiałych sutkach. Wbiła palce w jego plecy, objęła nogami w pasie i przyciągnęła do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

Nabijała się na niego coraz szybciej. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem wchodził w nią coraz głębiej, a jej miłosne soki pokrywały jego penisa na całej długości, ułatwiając poruszanie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze. Nie potrafił się powstrzymywać. Mocno chwycił jej biodra i nabijając ją na siebie jeszcze szybciej, głośno wykrzykiwał jej imię. Gdy ścianki jej pochwy zacisnęły się na jego członku, otulając go szczelnie z każdej strony, a dreszcze kolejnego orgazmu wstrząsały jej ciałem, nie wytrzymał i z całej siły zagryzł usta na jej piersi, jednocześnie wciskając się w nią na całą swą długość i tryskając w jej wnętrze gorącym strumieniem nasienia. Krzyknęła głośno i sam już nie wiedział, czy z bólu, czy z rozkoszy wbiła paznokcie w jego plecy. Poruszał się w niej jeszcze przez chwilę i dopiero, gdy z sykiem zacisnęła palce na jego włosach, zorientował się, że wciąż boleśnie zaciska zęby na jej sutku.

– Przepraszam, Słoneczko … przepraszam – wyszeptał z trudem łapiąc oddech.

– Jeśli to z rozkoszy, to nie mam nic przeciwko – odparła po chwili zmęczona i opadła na niego mocno się przytulając.

– Matka mnie zabije – mruknął, gdy po dłuższym czasie wciąż głośno i ciężko oddychała.

– Byłam przekonana, że wie o tym, że współżyjemy już od jakiegoś czasu – zaśmiała się. – Pamiętaj, by następnym razem spytać ją o zgodę.

– Pozwoliła ci zostać w domu, pod warunkiem, że będziesz dużo wypoczywać i nie będziesz się przemęczać – przerwał jej sarkastyczne uwagi.

– W takim razie, teraz ty będziesz na górze – odparła i wtuliła się jego klatkę piersiową wygodnie na nim układając.

– Nie za wygodnie? – spytał z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Nie – odpowiedziała z niezadowoleniem. – Jesteś zbyt kościsty.

– Wiedźma – warknął i ugryzł ją mocno w ucho. Leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, każde zatopione we własnych myślach. Było mu niesamowicie dobrze czuć jej ciepłe ciało na swoim. Jej długie loki leciutko łaskotały go w szyję i z rozkoszą zanurzył w nich swój nos. Pachniały cudownie.

– Boję się – szepnęła.

– Czego, Kochanie? Jestem tutaj, przy tobie. Nic ci nie grozi. – Przycisnął ją do siebie z całej siły.

– Boję się tych ciemności – odpowiedziała cichutko.

– Wiem, Promyczku, wiem. – Pogładził ją delikatnie po plecach. – Jestem przy tobie, cały czas jestem i będę zawsze, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebowała.

– Boję się, że już zostanę w tych ciemnościach na zawsze – wyznała. Odetchnął głęboko i przeczesał leciutko jej włosy.

– Poradzimy z tym sobie, najmilsza. – Przymknął powieki i jeszcze chwilę pozwolił sobie rozkoszować się jej bliskością, gdy nagle coś sobie uświadomił. – Sol, Skarbie, czy te zaklęcia i książki nie mogą poczekać do jutra? – spytał, na co gwałtownie uniosła głowę i zmarszczyła czoło. – Chciałbym cię gdzieś zabrać, tak po prostu odpocząć. Moglibyśmy?

– Dokąd? – Zsunęła się z niego i położyła obok.

– Obiad, deser, spacer … gdziekolwiek – odpowiedział.

– Severus. – Usiadła na łóżku i schowała twarz w dłoniach. – Ja … przepraszam. Przez cały ten czas myślałam tylko o sobie. Przepraszam. Sev. – Odetchnęła głęboko. Nie miał pojęcia o co jej teraz chodzi. Usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem. – Nalegałam byśmy zostawili ten dom i sklep, a nawet nie spytałam, czy ty tego chcesz. Przepraszam. Nawet nie spytałam jak ty się czujesz, czy chcesz tu być.

– Chcę najdroższa, chcę – przerwał jej. – Nie o to chodzi, że nie chcę tu być. Wcale nie chciałem sprzedawać domu, lubię go tak samo jak ty. Myślałem, że ty nie będziesz … Sol, nie masz za co mnie przepraszać. A sklep, wiem że niełatwo będzie go teraz prowadzić, ale damy jakoś radę. Będziemy musieli tylko kogoś zatrudnić, ale myślę, że damy radę. Wiem ile ten sklep znaczył dla twojej mamy.

– Odkąd pamiętam, to było jej marzenie – wyszeptała, a po policzku spłynęła jej łza. – Cieszę się, że mogła je spełnić i dziękuję, że jej w tym pomogłeś. – Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i pozwoliła sobie na kilka łez.

– Kocham cię, Solem. – Chwycił jej podbródek i pocałował delikatnie jej usta. – Jest lepiej, z każdym dniem, z każdym twym uśmiechem, jest lepiej. Tęsknię za nim, ale to uczucie chyba nigdy nie zniknie. – Odetchnął głęboko i ponownie położył ją na łóżku. – Chciałem cię gdzieś zabrać, nie dlatego, że czuję się tu źle. Po pierwsze nie ma nic na obiad, a ja bym coś zjadł. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – A po drugie jest jeszcze jeden powód, ale to później. Przy kolacji.

– Myślę, że mogłabym z twoją pomocą, jutro coś ugotować. – Wcisnęła głowę w jego ramię.

– Byłoby miło, stęskniłem się za twoim jedzeniem, a o ile dobrze sobie przypominam, w dniu naszego ślubu obiecywałaś mi domowe obiady …

– Och – jęknęła. – Sev, wyleciało mi z głowy – wykrzyknęła i odszukała palcami jego ust, po czym zastąpiła dłoń swoimi ustami.

– Zapominalska – mruknął z obrazą.

– Nasza rocznica ślubu – westchnęła. – Nie mam nic dla ciebie – dodała zasmucona.

– A to kilkanaście minut temu i to co będzie po powrocie do domu, to nic? – spytał przekornie.

– A co będzie po powrocie? – Udała zdezorientowaną.

– Już ty dobrze wiesz co, kocico – mruknął do jej ucha i leciutko przygryzł jego płatek.

– Obawiam się, że to zależy od tego, gdzie zjemy kolację – odparła unosząc brwi.

– A to moja słodka tajemnica. Zobaczysz. – Ucałował jej czoło. – Kocham cię.

– Ja ciebie też – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Sev, ja … nie chcę iść na Pokątną – wyznała po chwili.

– Nie pójdziemy – zapewnił i pomógł jej wstać z łóżka.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Rocznica"_


	14. Rocznica

_**ROZDZIAŁ 14**_

„_**Rocznica"**_

Nie była pewna, czy jest gotowa na wyjście z domu. Bała się i nie bardzo miała ochotę, by ludzie na nią patrzyli, ale nie chciała psuć nastroju Severusowi.

– Ta pasuje? – spytała wyciągając długą, zieloną suknię z szafy.

– Nie – odparł krótko, na co Solem głośno westchnęła.

– To już nie wiem co mam ubrać. Dokąd idziemy? – dopytywała.

– Najpierw coś zjemy, pospacerujemy, zabiorę cię w jedno ciekawe miejsce, później na lody, a na koniec zjemy kolację – opowiedział jej o planach.

– Ale co mam ubrać? Nic nie pasuje według ciebie – mruknęła z pretensją.

– Załóż coś wygodnego i mugolskiego. – Przesunął ją nieznacznie i sięgnął do jej szafy. – Może być to. – Wcisnął w jej dłonie parę spodni i bawełnianą koszulkę z długim rękawem.

– Dżinsy? Jaki kolor ma ta koszulka? – spytała rozkładając w rękach ubrania, które jej dał.

– Granatowy, to ta z takim fajnym dekoltem – wyjaśnił.

– Już wiem. Pomożesz mi znaleźć ciemny stanik? – poprosiła, po czym bez słowa wyciągnął bieliznę z jej szuflady. – Dżinsy i koronki – zaśmiała się wsuwając majteczki.

– Teraz chcę, by było ci wygodnie, później, będę chciał na ciebie popatrzeć – szepnął jej prosto do ucha.

„_Solem, Severus!" – _ich uszu dobiegł głos matki, dochodzący prawdopodobnie z kominka w salonie. Severus zarzucił szlafrok na ramiona żony i poprowadził ją na dół. Poczuła, jak w pierwszym odruchu chciał szybko pobiec, a w następnej chwili wziąć ją na ręce, ale powstrzymał się przed jednym i drugim tylko spokojnie oplótł jej dłoń o swoje przedramię i poprowadził do schodów.

– Dzień dobry, mamo – przywitał się grzecznie i posadził Sol na jednym z krzeseł.

– Jak się czujesz Skarbeńku? – Nie była pewna, czy teściowa zwraca się do niej, a chłodne płomienie sieci fiuu nieco ją dezorientowały. Poczuła na ramieniu dłoń Severusa, którą nieznacznie pokierował ją w stronę odbicia matki.

– Dobrze, mamo. – Postarała się uśmiechnąć. – Przepraszam za wczoraj. Nie wiem co mną kierowało, żeby wyjść tak bez słowa. Przepraszam, nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Mam nadzieję, że nie narobiłam kłopotów.

– Nie przepraszaj, Skarbeńku. Nic się nie stało. Martwiliśmy się tylko bardzo – zapewniła Eileen. – Solem, chciałabym cię później zobaczyć, sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku, dobrze? Planowaliśmy cię jeszcze zatrzymać w szpitalu, ale rozumiem, że masz już dość, a twój stan wydawał się być dobry, więc zgodziłam się, żebyś nie wracała, ale proszę, byś pozwoliła mi się odwiedzać codziennie przez kilka kolejnych dni. – Sol mocno ścisnęła dłoń męża.

– Mogłabyś tę wizytę zostawić na jutro? – spytał Severus. – Mamy plany na dziś.

– O ile Sol, się dobrze czuje i obiecasz, że nie zabierasz jej w jakieś męczące miejsce – odparła z powagą matka. – Proszę, żeby raczej spokojnie spędzała czas, dobrze? – Młoda kobieta mimo wysiłków nie zdołała ukryć rumieńca. – Och, nie o takim spokoju mówię – zaśmiała się Eileen. – Jeśli chodzi o miłe spędzanie czasu tylko we dwoje, nawet z odrobiną wysiłku fizycznego, to jestem jak najbardziej za, dobrze wam to obojgu zrobi.

– Mamo – przerwał jej Severus, a Solem wyobraziła sobie, jak teraz przewraca oczami.

– Co? – prychnęła pani Snape. – Nie zabieraj swojej ślicznej żony, do żadnych głośnych klubów, gwarnych restauracji ani na karuzelę, sam zresztą wiesz o co mi chodzi.

– Cholera, zepsułaś nam plany. – Severus udał niezadowolenie. – Mieliśmy pojeździć na konikach.

– Dziś pracuję do późna, ale może przyjdziecie do nas jutro na kolację? – spytała Eileen. Sol poczuła, że patrzy się na nią i to od niej oczekuje odpowiedzi.

– Bardzo chętnie. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Muszę też porozmawiać z tatą o pracy.

– O pracy? – zdziwili się głośno oboje.

– Obawiam się, że moje ilustracje mogłyby nie spełniać oczekiwanych standardów – zażartowała z krzywym uśmiechem. – Jednak wciąż muszę wywiązywać się z umowy albo zwrócić stypendium.

– Skarbeńku, w ogóle o tym nie …

– Mamo – przerwała jej Solem. – To magiczna umowa. Nie mogę nie wypełnić jej warunków.

– Mamy oszczędności, Kochanie. Starczy na spłatę stypendium. Nie martw się tym teraz – zapewnił Severus. Poczuła jak palące łzy zbierają się pod jej powiekami. Myśli o pracy starała się dotychczas spychać w najdalsze zakamarki umysłu, ale nie mogła ciągle odwlekać tego, co nieuniknione.

– Mam nadzieję, że tata zgodzi się, żeby przemianować mój urlop na zdrowotny i może … może za rok mogłabym wrócić do pracy. – Pochyliła głowę i bezwiednie przygryzła dolną wargę.

– Na pewno się zgodzi. – Solem nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Eileen jest mocno zmartwiona i domyślała się, że kobieta wątpi w jej powrót do zdrowia. Nie była pewna czy bardziej ją to zabolało, zdenerwowało czy zmotywowało, ale poczuła teraz jeszcze więcej siły do walki. Zamierzała pokazać teściowej i innym, że potrafi uporać się z neurozą. Będzie przyjmowała eliksiry i sumiennie wypełniała polecenia uzdrowicieli. Będzie silna. Musi być. I pokaże Severusowi, że potrafi się jeszcze śmiać, że ten uśmiech, na który sobie pozwala nie jest tylko grymasem na twarzy, że w środku też potrafi czuć radość i zmusi go, by poczuł to samo.

– Tenisówki – mruknęła pod nosem, kiedy Severus wcisnął jej parę butów. – Zaczynam się niepokoić twoimi planami, Severusie.

– Sol, chcę by ci było wygodnie, to wszystko – odparł łagodnie.

– Jestem pewna, że nawet jak będę szła w szpilkach to nie pozwolisz mi upaść. – Wyciągnęła rękę i odszukała jego dłoń.

– Możesz być pewna, że nie pozwolę. – Przyciągnął ją bliżej i ucałował w czoło.

– Pokazać ci sztuczkę? – spytała.

– Jeśli magiczną, to obawiam się, że znam wszystkie – zaśmiał się.

– Oczywiście, że magiczną i nie, nie znasz wszystkich. – Solem pokręciła głową. Ostrożnie usiadła na krześle i machnęła różdżką w kierunku, gdzie jak jej się wydawało stały buty, które po chwili posłusznie wciskały się na jej uniesione stopy, a zaraz potem obydwie sznurówki związały się w zgrabne kokardki.

– Obydwa naraz? Jestem pod wrażeniem i faktycznie tej nie znałem – powiedział Severus z uznaniem.

– Mówiłam ci, żebyś też się zapisał na te zajęcia z Zaklęć Wcale Nieprzydatnych – odparła z wyższością. – Czasem jednak się przydają.

– Przyznaję, teraz żałuję, ale liczę na to, że moja cudowna żona, pokaże mi kilka przydatnych nieprzydatnych. – Podał jej rękę i pomógł podnieść się z krzesła.

– Co masz na sobie? – Była zaskoczona, gdy wyczuła pod ręką długi rękaw marynarki. – Nie zgadzam się. – Wyrwała się z jego uścisku i palcem wskazała na górę. – Pójdziesz się przebrać. Nie będę z tobą nigdzie chodzić, dopóki nie ubierzesz się odpowiednio.

– To tylko marynarka, jest chłodno – zaperzył się.

– I masz na sobie dżinsy, a pod marynarką koszulkę? – spytała sceptycznie. – Severusie Snape, nie próbuj wykorzystać faktu iż nie widzę – dodała groźnie. – Odstroiłeś się w garnitur i niech sprawdzę … – wyciągnęła do niego rękę i w pierwszym momencie wykonał ruch, by się odsunąć, ale na jej szczęście stał w miejscu. Przejechała dłonią wzdłuż jego ubrania. – Surdut, wiedziałam. Od razu podejrzane mi się wydało to długie wybieranie ciuchów dla mnie. Sam nie wiedziałeś co masz ubrać. Pójdziesz na górę i ubierzesz się przyzwoicie – nakazała.

– No to co mam ubrać? – spytał niezadowolony. – Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje – burczał pod nosem, ale posłusznie udał się do sypialni, by się przebrać.

Zwykle nie przeszkadzała jej nadmierna elegancja męża, ale tym razem bardzo nie chciała zwracać na siebie uwagi, a ubrana w dżinsy i tenisówki, z mężczyzną w surducie u boku, na pewno wzbudzałaby zainteresowanie. Starała się wyluzować, ale wciąż nie była pewna wyjścia. Nie radziła sobie z najprostszymi czynnościami i obawiała się nawet wyjścia do toalety, ale wiedziała też, że Severus nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. Ufała mu bezgranicznie.

– Chcesz sobie jeszcze pomacać? – spytał z ironią stając obok niej.

– Na przyjemności trzeba sobie zasłużyć – odparła.

– Przypomnę ci o tym wieczorem – mruknął.

– Sev – szepnęła mu do ucha, gdy sadzał ją przy stoliku w restauracji. – Nie poradzę sobie. – Westchnęła i posmutniała. Spacer spokojnymi alejkami Londynu dość dobrze jej zrobił, ale gdy dotarli do jej ulubionej knajpki, nabrała wątpliwości. Mogła rzucić zaklęcie, by jedzenie nie spadało z widelca i nie poplamiło jej ubrań, mogła go nawet tak zaczarować, by sztućce same ją karmiły, ale byli w mugolskiej restauracji i tak naprawdę nie mogła nic.

– Poradzisz sobie, Kochanie – zapewnił ją i ścisnął mocno jej dłoń. – Siedzimy w miejscu, gdzie nikt nas nie widzi, myślę, że jeśli będziesz potrzebowała możemy użyć zaklęcia, a jak nie, możemy karmić się nawzajem – zaśmiał się i ucałował jej skroń.

– Zamówisz mi sałatkę? – poprosiła cichutko mając nadzieję, że z tym bez trudu sobie poradzi.

– Nie, zamówię ci to co lubisz najbardziej – odparł twardo.

– Żebym mogła najeść się lodami to będzie musiała być naprawdę bardzo duża porcja. – Pokiwała głową i udała zamyślenie.

– Lody zjemy później, Kochanie. – Severus z czułością pogładził jej dłoń. – Musisz zacząć porządnie jeść, dobrze? Obiecaj, że będziesz jadła jak należy. Strasznie zmizerniałaś – dodał z troską.

– Dobrze, obiecuję, ale pod warunkiem, że i ty mi obiecasz, otłuścić nieco te swoje wystające kosteczki. – Uśmiechnęła się i przysunęła bliżej męża. Odetchnęła, gdy objął ją ramieniem i oparła na chwilę głowę na jego barku.

– Ziołowy stek jagnięcy, z pieczonymi ziemniakami i sałatka z ogórka – wyjaśnił co jej zamówił, a jej na samą myśl o pysznym kotleciku zaburczało głośno w brzuchu. Wmawiała sobie, że to przecież głupi stek i da sobie z nim radę. Nie raz korzystała z noża i widelca, i nigdy też nie miała problemów z trafieniem do celu. Jednak, gdy kelner przyniósł w końcu ich zamówienie, zwątpiła i miała ochotę wyjść. Gdyby nie wciąż mocno obejmujące ją ramiona Severusa, uciekłaby daleko stąd. Wodził nosem po jej uchu i szyi, co i rusz składając na niej delikatne buziaki.

– Ślicznie pachniesz – mruknął jej do ucha i podał kęs mięsa do ust. Przymknęła powieki i starała się odegnać zażenowanie tym, że jest karmiona w restauracji. Severus wciąż nie wypuszczał jej z ramion. Szeptał czułe słowa i powoli karmił ich oboje, a z każdą chwilą jej wstyd znikał.

– Mam najcudowniejszego męża na świecie – powiedziała cichutko i wtuliła się w niego.

– Kocham cię, Słoneczko moje. Bardzo i dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się dziś wyjść – odparł i pocałował ją w usta.

– Czy my jemy z jednego talerza? – spytała nagle zaintrygowana.

– Yhy, ale nie martw się mamy dwie porcje – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

– Gapią się nas, prawda? – Westchnęła, ale poczuła, że jej to przestało zupełnie przeszkadzać.

– Kelner jest dyskretny, chociaż widziałem, że próbował gapić się w twój dekolt, jak zdjęłaś sweterek – odparł z niezadowoleniem. – Chyba dość szybko zorientował się, że raczej nie pozwolę mu bezkarnie patrzeć na to, na co mogę patrzeć tylko ja. – Zaśmiała się. – Gości jest niewielu. Jakaś para, koło trzydziestki, trzy stoliki dalej ciągle się o coś kłóci. Ona co chwilę wymachuje przed nim jakimiś papierami, a on ze złością kroi duży stek – opowiadał. – Przy stoliku naprzeciwko nas, siedzi kobieta koło czterdziestki z mężczyzną koło sześćdziesiątki. Nie rozmawiają, ale ona spogląda wciąż w naszą stronę i puszcza mi oczko. Właśnie odpięła jeden z guzików swojej bluzki i dziwnie się oblizała.

– Podrywa cię? – spytała zaniepokojona. – Powiedz mi dokładnie, gdzie siedzi, to rzucę w nią jakąś klątwę – dodała bojowo.

– Sam zaraz czymś w nią rzucę, bo to co robi odbiera mi apetyt – odparł z niesmakiem.

– Gapisz się na nią? – Solem zacisnęła usta i zmarszczyła czoło.

– Nie gapię się, ale ona siedzi centralnie naprzeciwko mnie, nie mam wyboru – tłumaczył się. – Jest jeszcze jakiś mężczyzna, trzydzieści pięć – czterdzieści lat, nie spodobałby ci się, blondyn i wciąż wygląda przez okno. Chyba na kogoś czeka – opowiedział.

– Skąd wiesz, że nie spodobałby mi się? – spytała z zaciekawieniem.

– Blondyn – powtórzył.

– No i? – Nie dawała za wygraną.

– To i, że nie spodobałby ci się i już. – Severus udał obrażonego. – Nie lubisz blondynów.

– Od kiedy? – Droczyła się z nim.

– Od zawsze – warknął.

– Ciekawe. – Zamyśliła się.

– Co jest takie ciekawe, jeśli można wiedzieć? – spytał nieco urażonym tonem.

– Zastanawiam się, czy kiedyś podobał mi się jakiś blondyn – odparła wciąż udając, że myśli.

– Powiedz tylko, który …

– Nie – odparła stanowczo. – Nigdy żaden blondyn ani rudy. Chociaż … pamiętasz tego wysokiego chłopaka ze Slytherinu, z roku wyżej od nas?

– Nie, nie pamiętam. W Slytherinie nie było żadnych blondynów, w ogóle w Hogwarcie nie było blondynów – odpowiedział poważnie.

– Dumbledore dyskryminuje jasnowłose dzieci? To oburzające, Severusie. – Solem udała zniesmaczenie i roześmiała się. – Tylko ty mi się podobasz – wyszeptała mu do ucha i lekko je przygryzła. Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i czule pocałował. – Jestem pewna, że żaden blondyn, żaden rudy ani żaden inny brunet, nie całuje tak, jak ty.

– Dokąd idziemy? – Solem spytała z niepewnością.

– Zobaczysz – odparł tajemniczo i mocniej chwycił jej dłoń. – Jesteśmy kilka ulic od naszego domu. Amelia powiedziała mi o tym miejscu i myślę, że ci się spodoba.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuła się dobrze. Jednak wciąż w jej głowie pojawiała się malutka iskierka niepokoju podsycana tym, że lada dzień, jej mąż będzie musiał wrócić do pracy. Posada w Hogwarcie czekała na niego dopiero od stycznia, ale do tego czasu musiał znaleźć jeszcze jedną osobę do sklepu i przygotować tyle zapasów ile się da. Bała się chwili, gdy zostanie sama w domu. Nie czuła się zbyt pewnie i wydawało jej się, że bez niego sobie zupełnie nie poradzi.

Myśli o tym, że będzie musiał spotykać się z Lordem Voldemortem odpychała daleko od siebie. Z tego co powiedział jej Severus, będzie on oczekiwał od niego wszelkich możliwych wiadomości na temat Dumbledore'a i Zakonu Feniksa, i warzenia mikstur. Trochę jej ulżyło, że czarnoksiężnik nie zamierza traktować jej męża jak jednego ze swoich wojowników, trzymanych w swoich szeregach tylko i wyłącznie po to, żeby torturować niewinnych mugoli, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że przyjdzie taki moment, gdy i on będzie musiał udowodnić swoje oddanie sprawie.

Voldemort rósł w siłę z dnia na dzień i zdawało się, że już nikt nie jest w stanie go pokonać. Nie miała pojęcia czym dokładnie zajmuje się Zakon, ale była pewna, że Dumbledore wie co robi. Był potężnym czarodziejem i pomimo swojej antypatii do niego, ufała w słuszność jego działań. Była też świadoma tego, że nadszedł już ten czas, że by wygrać trzeba coś poświęcić. Obawiała się tylko, że właśnie tak traktuje jej męża dyrektor Hogwartu i była zdeterminowana, by zrobić wszystko, by Severus nie stał się jedynie ofiarą w imię dobra. Jeśli była jeszcze dla niej nadzieja na szczęście, to nie zamierzała poświęcać go dla wygranej Dumbledore'a, nie zostanie zgorzkniałą wdową tylko dlatego, że ktoś próbuje wykorzystać słabość jej męża. Odetchnęła głęboko w myślach i wtuliła się mocno w mężczyznę obok niej. Zabrali jej już zbyt wiele, by mogła pozwolić odebrać jej i jego.

– Powiesz mi teraz, gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała, gdy poczuła, że wprowadza ją do jakiegoś budynku.

– Normalnie powiedziałbym ci, żebyś spróbowała rozpoznać zapach, ale ten raczej nie będzie dla ciebie znajomy – szepnął jej do ucha. – Jesteśmy w bibliotece.

– W bibliotece? – zdziwiła się. – Sev, mam kilka książek do czytania w domu, a w czytelni raczej nie mogę korzystać z zaklęcia głośnego czytania.

– To mugolska biblioteka dla niewidomych – odparł, a ona chciała mu powiedzieć, że wcale nie jest niewidoma, że nie widzi tylko przez chwilę, ale się powstrzymała. Bez względu na to, jak długo potrwa jej stan, była niewidoma i chyba powinna zacząć to przyswajać. – Pomyślałem, że zamiast wciąż studiować jakieś księgi zaklęć i czytać nudną, czarodziejską literaturę, miła odmiana w postaci mugolskiej klasyki dobrze ci zrobi.

– Jak mam je czytać? Mugolskich książek nie przeczyta mi zaklęcie – spytała.

– Mugole mają swoje własne zaklęcia – zaśmiał się i poprowadził ją na jedną z ławek. – Jest tutaj wielki dział z książkami czytanymi przez lektora i nagranymi na płytę. Można ich słuchać tutaj, ale można też poprosić, by nagrali je na takie urządzenie i zabrać do domu. Możesz słuchać ich tak jak normalnej muzyki jak masz mugolski przyrząd, ale kiedy na przykład nie chcesz przeszkadzać innym, może założyć na uszy takie coś i słuchać przez to.

– To się nazywa słuchawki. – Solem pokiwała głową uśmiechając się ironicznie. – Chodziłam na mugoloznawstwo, a Amelia jest prawdziwą fanką mugolskiej techniki. W dormitorium wciąż słuchała ich muzyki na takim małym, płaskim czymś, aż Flitwick jej to zabrał, bo używała tego na lekcjach.

– Pomogła mi kupić dla ciebie takie właśnie jedno płaskie coś – odparł i podał jej małe pudełeczko. – To ipod – wyjaśnił. Zaniepokoił się, gdy po wręczeniu jej prezentu dostrzegł łzy w jej oczach. – Przepraszam, zrobiłem coś nie tak?

– Nie, Severus … jesteś cudownym mężem. Najcudowniejszym – odparła, a po jej policzku spłynęła łza. – Dziękuję – wyszeptała i wtuliła się w jego ramię. – Sev, twoja mama nie wierzy, że odzyskam wzrok, prawda?

– Nie wiem, Słoneczko – odpowiedział szczerze. – Oni, uzdrowiciele chyba wciąż nie są do końca zgodni co wywołało twój stan i dlatego tak trudno to leczyć. Ale ja znam cię trochę lepiej niż oni i wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Myślę, że to w dużej mierze zależy od ciebie, a wiem, że potrafisz stawić czoła największym przeciwnościom. Potrafisz, prawda? Nie poddawaj się tylko dlatego, że jest ktoś, kto nie wierzy w twoje wyzdrowienie. To jest w tobie Sol. To zależy tylko od ciebie. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i przywarł swym czołem do jej. Pokiwała nieznaczenie głową.

– W twoich ustach brzmi prosto – odparła cichutko.

– Wiem, że nie jest, Słoneczko – westchnął. – Wiem, że samo picie tych paskudnych eliksirów jest zniechęcające, ale popracuję nad nimi, obiecuję. Może uda mi się coś zrobić, żebyś nie czuła się po nich tak źle.

– Nie są takie złe – zapewniła, ale z jej twarzy dało się wyczytać, że jest zupełnie inaczej. Martwił się, gdy początkowo nie chciała przyjmować żadnych leczących mikstur. Podawano je jej siłą, co potęgowało jej złe samopoczucie i wzmagało migrenę. Eliksiry, które zażywała na odbudowę skrzyżowania wzrokowego i neurozę, nie powinny wywoływać żadnych skutków ubocznych i początkowo zarówno on, jak i medycy w szpitalu, byli przekonani, że nie chce ich brać tylko i wyłącznie z powodu depresji. Sama Solem, po jakimś czasie przestała przekonywać ich, że źle się po nich czuje tylko z pokorą wypijała zalecane dawki i już bez słowa skargi obficie wymiotowała i cierpiała z powodu migren. Ani on, ani uzdrowiciele nie mieli pojęcia dlaczego tak się dzieje, ale upierali się, że tylko w taki sposób jego żona może dojść do zdrowia, dlatego pozwalał je jej zażywać. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem Solem będzie musiała pić je przez jeszcze bardzo długi czas, dlatego rozpoczął dość intensywne prace nad alternatywnymi miksturami, takimi które chociaż w maleńkim stopniu zniwelują jej uboczne dolegliwości.

– Myślisz, że mają tutaj Dickensa albo Kiplinga? – wyrwała go z zamyślenia.

– Jestem przekonany, że mają – zaśmiał się i pociągnął ją w stronę bibliotekarki.

– Jak wygląda? – spytała, gdy odchodzili od wysokiej lady, przy której zostali obsłużeni.

– Wysoka blondynka z du... długimi włosami – odparł od niechcenia.

– To nawet pomimo dużego biustu, jestem spokojna, że ci się nie spodobała – zażartowała.

– Skąd ten wniosek? – Severus uniósł do góry brew.

– Nie podobają ci się blondynki – zaśmiała się.

– Mhm... ciekawe. – Udał poważne zamyślenie. – Jak miała na imię ta z piątego roku, z Huffelpufu? Miranda? Milena? Coś na M.

– Myślałam, że ustaliliśmy, iż w Hogwarcie nie uczą się blondyni – odparła Sol z krzywą miną.

– Blondyni, nie mówiliśmy o blondynkach – poprawił ją Severus.

– Podobała ci się? Ta Micośtam? – spytała z zafrasowaną miną.

– A jeśli nawet? – droczył się z nią, ale ona jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. – Kocham cię, Słoneczko. Nie znam blondynki z Huffelpufu, w ogóle żadnej blondynki. A ta bibliotekarka ma sto lat.

– Severus, jestem świadoma tego, że na świecie są ładne kobiety, które podobają się mężczyznom i to niekoniecznie coś znaczy, ufam ci, a pytając o wygląd miałam na myśli bibliotekę, nie bibliotekarkę – westchnęła głośno i po chwili wsłuchiwała się w opowieść męża o poszczególnych pomieszczeniach, po których ją teraz oprowadzał za zgodą jednego z pracowników.

Początkowo miał w planach zabrać ją na kolację do jednej z restauracji w Hogsmeade, ale czuł, że to nie najlepszy pomysł. Już podczas obiadu dużo czasu i cierpliwości potrzebował, by zmusić ją, żeby się trochę rozluźniła, a w wiosce zapewne będzie dużo większy ruch. Miał jednak inny pomysł w zanadrzu. Z dala od ludzi, zgiełku, wścibskich spojrzeń, miejsce, które pokochała od pierwszego wejrzenia, do tego stopnia, że uparła się, by tam wziąć ślub.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała, gdy aportowali się na miejscu.

– Wsłuchaj się i zgadnij – odparł i stanął za nią, obejmując ją w pasie.

– Morze? – Przymknęła powieki i wsłuchiwała się w szum wody. – Plaża Kearvaig? Nie byliśmy tu od ślubu – westchnęła.

– Nic się nie zmieniła. – Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie. – Nie za chłodno ci? – Obrócił ją przodem do siebie i objął jeszcze szczelniej ramionami.

– Nie, mam ciepły sweter i jeszcze cieplejsze ramiona – odparła i wtuliła głowę w jego klatkę piersiową. – To nie tak miało być – szepnęła po chwili.

– Nie – odpowiedział cicho i pozwolił, by wypuściła długo wstrzymywane łzy. – Chcesz wracać? To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł.

– Nie – krzyknęła podrywając głowę. – To był bardzo dobry pomysł, przepraszam. Bardzo chcę tu jeszcze chwilę zostać.

– Nie jesteś zmęczona? – Odsunął ją nieznacznie i spojrzał na jej twarz. Uśmiechnęła się i zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. – Głodna?

– Trochę, ale w domu wciąż nie ma nic do jedzenia – odparła.

– W domu nie, ale w morzu pełno ryb – stwierdził z powagą.

– Rozumiem, że przywołasz je tu przy pomocy accio, a co z ich wypatroszeniem, przyprawieniem i upieczeniem? – westchnęła.

– Wiesz, że nie lubię ryb – mruknął. – Miej trochę wiary w męża, kobieto.

– Moją wiarą to się raczej nie najemy, chociaż nie wiem jak bardzo wierzyłabym w twoje umiejętności – odburknęła.

– W takim razie sam zjem, co kupiłem na wynos w restauracji – odparł z przekąsem i powiększył koc, który przezornie zabrał z domu.

– Och – jęknęła zbliżając głowę do podgrzewanej przy pomocy zaklęcia kanapki z kurczakiem. – Ładnie pachnie.

– I smakuje całkiem dobrze. – Severus rozsiadł się wygodnie i najgłośniej jak potrafił wgryzł w chrupiącą kanapkę.

– Jest z cheddarem? – spytała od niechcenia.

– Yhy – wymruczał z pełną buzią.

– I sałatą lodową? – Solem ze smutkiem wykrzywiła usta.

– I z ogórkiem – dodał. – A ser się całkiem dobrze stopił na kawałkach kurczaka. Pycha. Nie martw się, w domu są jeszcze tosty i dżem. – Severus z uśmiechem obserwował jej pełną nadziei minę, gdy dość donośnie upił łyk kawy.

– Powinniśmy już wracać – zakomunikowała po chwili.

– No co ty, mam jeszcze cztery kanapki do zjedzenia i trzy kubki kawy – odparł z oburzeniem. – A może, może chcesz się poczęstować? – spytał ze śmiechem.

– Kawałeczek, skoro ty już nie możesz, to szkoda, żeby się zmarnowało – odpowiedziała ciężko wzdychając.

– Dla ciebie mam jedną z tuńczykiem i jedną z wołowiną, ale mogę wymienić wołowinę na kurczaka jeśli wolisz. – Odłożył kanapkę i przesunął ją bliżej siebie.

– Mam nadzieję, że mówisz o kanapkach nie kawie. – Odwróciła się do niego przodem i dość sprawnie związała rozwiewane przez wiatr włosy, w kucyk. – Wybierz takie jak lubisz. Jestem tak głodna, że i tuńczyka w kawie zjem.

Ze śmiechem obserwował, jak pochłania kanapki nie przejmując się tym razem, że ktoś na nich patrzy. Byli sami.

– Jesteś piękna – wyszeptał i zbliżył swe usta do jej. – Jest już ciemno – mruknął układając ją na kocu i rzucając na nich zaklęcia ogrzewające.

Do domu wrócili późną nocą i Solem ledwie wtuliła się w niego, zasnęła. Pogładził ją leciutko po włosach i mocno do siebie przycisnął.

– Nie rób mu krzywdy, proszę. – Obudził go cichy głos żony. Leżała na poduszce obok i mocno przyciskała ręce do piersi. – Tato – krzyknęła. – Zabiłeś … dlaczego? Błagam nie rób krzywdy mojemu dziecku, oddam ci wszystko, zrobię wszystko, błagam. Mamo, uciekaj. Uciekaj stąd, mamo! – krzyczała coraz mocniej szamocząc się na łóżku. – Czego chcecie ode mnie, czego chcecie od Teo … – Po jej czole zaczęły spływać krople potu. Próbował ją obudzić, ale nic nie pomagało. Coraz gwałtowniej przewracała się na łóżku. Z przerażeniem wsłuchiwał się w jej pełen bólu krzyk i niezbyt zrozumiałe słowa. Mówiła, że nie pamiętała niczego z wypadku, ale te wspomnienia, najwyraźniej utknęły gdzieś w głębi jej umysłu, a to co mówiła wskazywało, że nie był to szybki, przypadkowy atak śmierciożerców. – Nie skrzywdź go, błagam … mój Teo … błagam nie zrób mu krzywdy … – Nagle poderwała się i z głośnym krzykiem usiadła na łóżku. Chwycił ją mocno w ramiona i przytulił z całej siły. Płakała, a jej oddech wciąż mocno przyspieszał.

– Jestem tutaj, jestem tu, Kochanie, jestem. – Próbował ją uspokoić, gdy wciąż szamotała się w jego objęciach. – Nikt cię już nie skrzywdzi, nikogo tu nie ma. Jestem tu, jestem z tobą – powtarzał łagodnym głosem. – Po dłuższej chwili poczuł, jak rozluźnia mięśnie i próbuje opanować oddech. – Kto ci zrobił krzywdę, najdroższa? – Spróbował coś z niej wyciągnąć.

– Nie wiem, nie pamiętam – wyszlochała. – Zabili tatę, gdy chciał mi pomóc, a później mama … krzyczałam żeby uciekała, ale też mi chciała pomóc. Severus … pomóż mi, proszę. Tak bardzo się boję, tu jest tak ciemno, tak się boję. Chcieli mi go zabrać, Teo, ale on płakał, tak mocno płakał. Nie oddałam go im, a później było ciemno i straszny huk. Teo tam był, w tym huku i płakał tak bardzo, a ja nie mogłam go znaleźć. Nic nie było widać, tylko głośno … i ciemno – szlochała.

Pospiesznie przywołał fiolkę z eliksirem uspokajającym i podał żonie.

– Już, Kochanie. Jesteś bezpieczna. Jestem tutaj – szeptał wciąż do jej ucha i leciutko kołysał.

– Tu jest tak ciemno – powiedziała cichutko i powoli zaczynała się uspokajać.

– Sol, Promyczku. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Z kim miałaś spotkać się tamtego dnia w Dolinie Godryka? – Zaryzykował pytanie, które nurtowało go już od dłuższego czasu.

– Tylko z rodzicami, obiecałam też twojemu tacie, że go odwiedzę zanim wrócę do domu – odparła zaskoczona.

– Gdy wróciłem, na stole znalazłem pergamin, w którym ktoś zapowiada się z wizytą w domu twoich rodziców. Nie było podpisu, ale z treści wynikało, że byliście już wstępnie umówieni – wyjaśnił swoje pytanie.

Solem zamyśliła się przez chwilę, a po jej policzkach ponownie zaczęły spływać łzy.

– Nie pamiętam. – Rozpłakała się ponownie.

Przytulił ją mocno i położył razem z nią na poduszce. Zaczynał mieć coraz więcej wątpliwości, czy za atak na jego rodzinę odpowiedzialni byli śmierciożercy. Wciąż nie znajdował motywów, ale niestety nie miał też pomysłów kto inny mógł chcieć ich skrzywdzić. Wmawiał sobie, że atak skierowany był głównie do teściów, ale teraz coraz częściej zaczynał bać się o bezpieczeństwo swojej żony. Jeśli to nie teściowie byli celem tylko ona, ktoś wciąż mógł próbować ją zabić. Nie miał tylko pojęcia dlaczego.

_Kolejny rozdział:„Chybiona propozycja"_


	15. Chybiona propozycja

_**ROZDZIAŁ 15**_

„_**Chybiona propozycja"**_

– Ślicznie wyglądasz, Skarbeńku. – Rozpływała się Eileen, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg ich domu. – Najpierw obowiązki, później przyjemności – zakomunikowała i poprowadziła ją do gościnnej sypialni nie pozwalając nawet przywitać się z ojcem. – Jak się czujesz? – spytała po czym nakazała się jej położyć.

– Dobrze mamo, dziękuję – zapewniła. – Tylko te bóle głowy są dość dokuczliwe i wymioty mam po każdym posiłku.

– Trochę mnie to niepokoi – westchnęła starsza z kobiet. – I zastanawia. Te eliksiry nie powinny wywoływać żadnych skutków ubocznych. Wybacz, że o to pytam, ale muszę się upewnić. Bierzesz jakieś eliksiry albo mugolskie mikstury, których nie zalecał ci Stan?

– Nie, mamo. – Solem odetchnęła głęboko. – Brałam dotychczas tylko te, które warzył dla mnie Severus, nawet w szpitalu, a nie sądzę, by on coś robił niezgodnie z zaleceniami uzdrowiciela.

– Też nie sądzę, ale muszę go jeszcze dokładnie wypytać o te receptury. Nie powinnaś tak na nie reagować. – Eileen z troską przysiadła na brzegu łóżka, na którym leżała dziewczyna. – Będziemy musieli się poważnie zastanowić nad tą terapią, jeśli te bóle i wymioty nie ustaną. Zbadam cię teraz, dobrze? – Solem przytaknęła, a kobieta zaczęła machać nad nią różdżką w skupieniu. – Wszystkie obrażenia wewnętrzne goją się dobrze, ale to wciąż świeże rany, więc proszę cię Skarbeńku uważaj na siebie.

– Coś jest nie tak? – Dziewczyna bez trudu wyczuła zawahanie w głosie teściowej.

– Philips miał rację, że nie ja powinnam się tobą zajmować, podchodzę zbyt emocjonalnie – wyznała z westchnieniem. – Skrabeńku, usiądź. Nie chcę niczego przed tobą zatajać. – Pani Snape pomogła synowej zająć miejsce obok i chwyciła ją mocno za ręce. – Zaprosiłam was na kolację, może jutro porozmawiamy?

– Mamo – zaśmiała się gorzko dziewczyna. – Niech mama powie co musi.

– Sol, podczas wybuchu … – Eileen odetchnęła głęboko. – Twoja macica była poważnie poharatana … nie goi się tak dobrze, jak zakładałam. Zrosty powstałe po wypadku zamykają prawie całkowicie jej światło.

– Co to oznacza? – spytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna.

– Prawdopodobnie … – Solem objęła ramieniem teściową i przytuliła do swojego ramienia, gdy ta się rozpłakała. – Nie powinno być odwrotnie? – zapytała ocierając łzy. – Sol, Skarbeńku, prawdopodobieństwo, że zajdziesz w ciążę i zdołasz urodzić kolejne dziecko jest minimalne. – Odetchnęła i z trudem przekazała synowej diagnozę. Solem przełknęła łzy i ponownie pozwoliła teściowej przytulić się do swojego ramienia. Przez ostatnie tygodnie Eileen była dla niej ogromnym wsparciem, a i dla niej sytuacja nie była wcale łatwa. Straciła wnuka, którego bardzo kochała, opiekowała się troskliwie żoną syna i jeszcze musiała wspierać jego w ciężkich chwilach. Solem zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że kobieta także potrzebuje w końcu się wypłakać, dlatego teraz pozwoliła jej na to, chociaż sama miała ochotę krzyczeć.

– Uprzedzano mnie już o tym, mamo – odparła po chwili. – Jeszcze zanim pozwolono się mamie mną zajmować, jeden z uzdrowicieli, nie pamiętam nazwiska, wspominał mi o tym. – Przymknęła powieki i z całej siły starała się nie rozpłakać. – Minimalne, nie oznacza żadne, prawda?

– Prawda – zaśmiała się gorzko Eileen. – Są metody na pozbycie się, chociaż części tych zrostów, ale żeby się tym zająć potrzeba jeszcze kilku tygodni. – Solem pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Mamo, gdy mnie przywieziono do szpitala, pamięta mama czy ktoś mówił, gdzie mnie znaleziono? – spytała po chwili ciszy. – Od frontu czy na tyłach domu?

– Dlaczego pytasz, Skarbeńku? – Eileen spojrzała na nią marszcząc czoło.

– Miałam dziwny sen – wyjaśniła. – Ale nie chcę o nim mówić, chcę tylko sobie wszystko poukładać, przypomnieć.

– Tata … – Kobieta ponownie się zawahała. – Tego popołudnia, tata nie mógł się ciebie doczekać i wyszedł ci naprzeciw. Dotarł do domu twoich rodziców krótko po wybuchu. Nie wiem, czy powinnam o tym mówić. Tobias, stara się o tym nie myśleć, nie chce o tym mówić i postaraj się go zrozumieć.

– Oczywiście, mamo. Nie będę o nic pytać, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudne … Teo, tata … – Solem nie mogła dokończyć, gdy obraz szczęśliwego Tobiasa z Teo w ramionach wypełnił jej umysł. – Chciałam tylko wiedzieć co się stało. – Odetchnęła, odganiając łzy.

– Było słychać wybuch w całym miasteczku, ale nie było nic widać – opowiadała teściowa. – Dom był pod jakimiś dziwnymi barierami i gdy tata tam dotarł aurorzy je dopiero z niego zdejmowali … Przy furtce. – Eileen schowała twarz w dłoniach i cicho zaszlochała. – Tak mi przykro, dziecko. – Starała się otrząsnąć i objęła płaczącą Solem.

– Mi też – westchnęła. – Mamo, dziękuję za wszystko co dla mnie robicie.

– Skarbeńku, jesteś dla nas jak córka. – Pani Snape pogładziła ją po plecach. – Chciałabym zrobić więcej.

Kobiety rozmawiały jeszcze dłuższą chwilę zanim zdołały opanować się na tyle, by dołączyć do swych mężów. Solem była bardzo wdzięczna teściowej za oparcie i sama starała się taka dla niej być. Chociaż w małym stopniu starała się zwrócić troskę, jaką ją otoczyli teściowie i podchodzić ze zrozumieniem do ich żalu po stracie wnuka. Starała się też nie myśleć na razie o tym, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nie da im kolejnego. Ten dzień jednak się jeszcze dla niej nie skończył. Czekała ją jeszcze jedna trudna rozmowa. Gdy podpisywała kilka lat temu umowę z wydawnictwem, sama zabiegała o to, by nie faworyzowano jej w żaden sposób i upierała się, by była korzystna tak samo dla niej, jak i dla nich. Wówczas jednak nie spodziewała się, że nie będzie fizycznie w stanie wywiązać się z jej warunków. Wiedziała, że w takim przypadku, będzie musiała spłacić całą kwotę stypendium, bez względu na to ile już odpracowała, ale chciała to załatwić uczciwie, nie obarczać tym ani teściów, ani męża.

– Tato – zwróciła się do teścia, gdy Eileen posadziła ją na fotelu w salonie. Severus usiadł na podłokietniku i leciutko musnął ustami czubek jej głowy.

– Jestem tutaj – odezwał się Tobias zaznaczając swoją obecność.

– Mój wieczór zaczął się parszywie, ale kolacja pachnie znakomicie i chętnie bym już spróbowała tej przepysznej pieczeni, więc załatwmy to szybko, dobrze? – poprosiła.

– Najpierw obowiązki później przyjemności, według dewizy Eileen? – zaśmiał się pan Snape.

– Coś się stało, Kochanie? – Severus zaniepokojony wyszeptał do jej ucha.

– Porozmawiamy o tym w domu, w sumie nic czego nie wiedzieliśmy już wcześniej – odparła ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Tato – zwróciła się ponownie do teścia. – Nie jestem pewna, jaką dokładnie kwotę muszę zwrócić wydawnictwu.

– Sol, daj spokój, przecie...

– Tato, naprawdę chcę mieć to już za sobą, proszę. – Solem odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku, a mężczyzna głośno westchnął. – Wciąż jeszcze jestem na zwolnieniu, ale mogę na nim być jeszcze tylko miesiąc, nie sądzę, bym po tym czasie mogła pracować …

– Sol, możesz wrócić do pracy na inne stanowisko – wyjaśnił jej teść. – Twoja umowa stypendialna mówi dokładnie o ilości ilustracji, jaką musisz wykonać albo o podpisaniu kontraktu na pełen etat i taką zawarliśmy jeszcze w trakcie trwania twoich studiów. Jeśli po zwolnieniu nie będziesz mogła wrócić na swoje stare stanowisko, obejmiesz inne. Poza tym, to Henry brał odpowiedzialność …

– Na wypadek, gdybym nie została przyjęta na uniwersytet – wtrąciła.

– Na wypadek, gdybyś nie mogła pracować jako ilustrator także. – Starał się wyjaśnić Tobias.

– Nie tato. Nie zgodzę się na to. Ani pan Mendez, ani wydawnictwo nie ponoszą odpowiedzialności za to co się stało …

– Ty także nie – kłócił się mężczyzna.

– Zwrócę całą kwotę, ale potrzebuję trochę czasu. – Solem głośno odetchnęła. – W kontrakcie mam zagwarantowany roczny urlop, jeśli go dobrze uzasadnię …

– Sol, wysłuchaj teraz mnie, dobrze? – przerwał jej i usiadł na fotelu obok. – Rok to bardzo dużo czasu. Wierzę, że o wiele szybciej będziesz w stanie wrócić do pracy, ale …

– Musicie kogoś zatrudnić – dokończyła ze smutkiem.

– Solem. – Tobias chwycił ją za rękę. – Ta posada będzie na ciebie czekała, bez względu na to ilu ilustratorów zatrudnimy i jak długo będziesz chora. – Wiedział, że ojcu bardzo trudno przyszło powiedzenie jej tego. Lubił jego żonę i nikt tak bardzo nie zachęcał jej do tej pracy, jak on. Od dawna też, nie było w wydawnictwie tak dobrego ilustratora i to zapewne nie ułatwiało mu zadania. Widział, jak Sol z trudem powstrzymuje łzy i mocno ścisnął jej dłoń.

– Sol, nie chcę byś spłacała to stypendium – ponowił ojciec. – Czułbym się źle, gdybym na to pozwolił. Zgadzam się na ten urlop, jednak za rok, jeśli nie wrócisz jako ilustrator, choć ja osobiście innej opcji nie biorę pod uwagę, możesz wrócić do pracy na inne stanowisko. Wciąż mamy braki wśród selekcjonerów książek. To nie takie złe zajęcie, a nie musisz czytać jedynie książek dla dzieci, gwarantuję że dostanie ci się sporo literatury dla dorosłych, a w niedługim czasie zamierzamy też wydawać książki naukowe i tu także liczyłbym na twoją pomoc.

– Tato. – Solem odszukała dużej dłoni Tobiasa i mocno ją ścisnęła. – Dziękuję, za wszystko. – Starała się uśmiechnąć, ale tłumione łzy skutecznie jej w tym przeszkadzały. – To co dla mnie zrobiliście to dużo więcej niż mogłabym się spodziewać. Lubiłam ilustrować i tylko dzięki tacie mogłam się o tym przekonać i dzięki wam mogłam skończyć studia. Dziękuję. – Solem odetchnęła głęboko. – Pozwoli tata, że przemyślę i przedyskutuję tę propozycję z Severusem?

– Oczywiście, dziecko. – Pan Snape uśmiechnął się do synowej i spojrzał ze smutkiem na syna.

– Będziecie rozszerzać działalność? – spytała po chwili dziewczyna.

– Tak planujemy, chcemy na początek zająć się książkami do zaklęć, ale nie wykluczam innych dziedzin – odparł Tobias.

Przez resztę wieczoru Solem była nieco posmutniała i zaczynał obawiać się, czy aby na pewno jedyną przyczyną jest rozmowa z ojcem. Wiedziała, że nie mogą czekać na nią z posadą w nieskończoność i w sumie nie powinno to nikogo dziwić. Był też pewien, że jak tylko odzyska wzrok, zostanie zatrudniona od razu na swoim starym stanowisku, tak jak obiecał ojciec. Martwiło go jej zamyślenie. Wychodziła dziś z domu w bardzo dobrym nastroju, a teraz przez większość czasu siedziała zamyślona i grzebała w talerzu. Z trudem powstrzymywał się, żeby jej nie pomóc i nie nakarmić jej. Na szczęście rozpogodziła się przy deserze i do domu wrócili w dość dobrych nastrojach.

Niewiele rozmawiali wieczorem. Solem była zmęczona i tylko przekazała mu pobieżnie, co powiedziała jej matka. W sumie nic, czego nie wiedział już wcześniej, jednak w jej głosie słychać było zawód i domyślił się już co było faktyczną przyczyną jej złego samopoczucia. Nie rozmawiali dotychczas o posiadaniu kolejnego dziecka. Dla obojga było o wiele za wcześnie, ale temat ten nieuchronnie pojawiał się, przez jej zniszczoną w wypadku macicę.

Zdenerwował się, gdy nie zastał jej w łóżku w środku nocy. Początkowo myślał, że korzysta z toalety, ale czas płynął, a Solem się nie pojawiała. Brak konieczności używania przez nią światła nieco utrudniał mu poszukiwania. Nie było jej ani w łazience, ani w kuchni, obszedł cały dół, ale i tam jej nie było, a na głosy nie reagowała. Albo nie było jej w domu, albo nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Zmartwił się nie na żarty. Obiecała mu, że nie będzie już bez uprzedzenia wychodziła, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że jej nie ma. Miał właśnie wchodzić do sypialni, żeby się ubrać, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł cichutki płacz. Przymknął powieki i stał przez dłuższą chwilę z ręką zawieszoną nad klamką do pokoju Teodora.

Siedziała wciśnięta między fotel a łóżeczko z misiem przyciśniętym do piersi i cichutko płakała. Domyślił się, że nie chciała go niepokoić i dlatego dopiero późno w nocy pozwoliła sobie na łzy żalu i smutku. Nie miał pojęcia jak ją pocieszyć. Uklęknął obok niej i przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Kołysał ją i leciutko gładził jej włosy, w ciszy, pozwalając, by wyrzuciła z siebie tak dużo ile teraz mogła. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu upłynęło, ale na dworze zaczynało już świtać, gdy odważył się odezwać.

– Kocham cię, Słoneczko moje – wyszeptał, a ona wtuliła się w niego jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie samej, Sev – powiedziała słabym, zachrypniętym głosem. – Nie dam sobie rady bez ciebie. Nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć, chociaż wiem, że powinnam pozwolić ci ułożyć sobie życie …

– Nie chcę tego słuchać, Solem. Proszę nie waż się kończyć tego zdania, słyszysz. Nie chcę nigdy słyszeć czegoś podobnego z twoich ust, rozumiesz? – przerwał jej twardym tonem. – Nigdy więcej, nigdy Sol. – Przycisnął ją i ponownie zaczął leciutko kołysać.

– Była tak bardzo zawiedziona – odezwała się po chwili. – Twoja mama.

– Martwi się o ciebie – zapewnił.

– Chciałbyś jeszcze kiedyś? – spytała słabym głosem.

– Chciałbym, ale to nie jest najważniejsze. Zresztą są różne inne sposoby, Skarbie. – Odetchnął głęboko, a Solem leciutko przytaknęła. – Już ci mówiłem, że ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza.

– Sev, czy tutaj … ten pokoik … czy on może na razie taki zostać? – wyszeptała w jego ramię.

– Może zostać na zawsze – odparł. – Podobał mu się – odważył się dodać po chwili. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, ale po chwili po jej policzkach ponownie zaczęły płynąć łzy.

– Myślę, że ja znałam tego kto nam to zrobił – powiedziała po chwili.

– Pamiętasz coś? – spytał biorąc ją na ręce i zanosząc do sypialni.

– Nie wiem, na ile to pamięć, a na ile sen. – Uspokajała się powoli w jego ramionach. – Wydaje mi się, że to nie była jedna osoba i rozmawiałam z nimi przy furtce. Może poszłam ich wpuścić. Nie pamiętam – westchnęła zrezygnowana.

– Dowiemy się kim byli ci ludzie, Promyczku – odparł. – A teraz śpij, najdroższa. Nie myśl teraz o tym.

**.: :.**

– Wciąż przeglądasz podania o przyjęcie do pracy? – Solem pojawiła się niespodziewanie w salonie.

– Niestety. – Odłożył plik dokumentów i podszedł, by pomóc jej usiąść na kanapie. – Większości się wydaje, że by warzyć i sprzedawać eliksiry wystarczy zdać zadowalająco owutem.

– Nikt się nie nadaje? Może jesteś trochę za surowy? – Chwyciła go za dłoń i lekko się do niego przytuliła. Westchnął głęboko. W istocie, był surowy jeśli chodzi o dobór pracowników do sklepu, ale nawet jeśli obniżyłby nieco poprzeczkę, nadal nie było odpowiedniego kandydata. Jeszcze razem z Liwią zatrudnili jednego czarodzieja do pomocy, ale kiedy on rozpocznie już pracę w Hogwarcie, Mike Alger nie wystarczy, zwłaszcza że nie był wykwalifikowanym Mistrzem Eliksirów, a jedynie zdolnym uczniem. Potrzebował przynajmniej jeszcze jednej osoby, a prawdę powiedziawszy powinien zatrudnić dwie.

– A ta Susan, z którą miałeś część zajęć z eliksirów, ta z którą pisałeś na pierwszym roku pracę semestralną z robaków? – Próbowała pomóc Sol. – Spotkałam ją tuż po naszym ślubie; mówiła, że nie jest zadowolona z pracy jaką znalazła. Może chciałaby pracować u nas?

– Nie – odparł krótko.

– Dlaczego? Spróbuj chociaż – namawiała kobieta.

– Nie Sol, nie spróbuję namawiać na tę pracę Susan – burknął.

– Nie lubisz jej? Wydawała mi się miła – ciągnęła Solem.

– Nie jest miła, uwierz mi. – Odetchnął głęboko i przymknął na chwilę powieki.

– Coś się stało? Przeszkadzam ci? – spytała zmartwionym głosem.

– Nie, nic się nie stało, Sol i nie, nie przeszkadzasz mi – odpowiedział niezbyt przyjemnym tonem.

– Przepraszam, myślałam, że ją lubisz – wyszeptała Solem.

– Nie lubię jej Sol, do cholery i nie polubię. Nie zatrudnię jej w sklepie choćby chciała pracować za darmo i była najlepszym warzycielem na świecie – krzyknął, a kobieta skuliła się na kanapie. – Próbowała się ze mną przespać i zaproponowała to w dość obcesowy sposób. Chciała się ze mną pieprzyć za napisanie za nią pracy końcowej z ziół. Kolejna, która była gotowa obciągać mi za notatki i eseje. Zadowolona? – Ponownie podniósł głos i po chwili mocno pożałował swojego wybuchu. Był zmęczony. Solem starała się jak mogła być samodzielna, a matka albo Amelia siedziały z nią, gdy tylko mogły, ale nadal potrzebowała jego pomocy przy najprostszych czynnościach, a on miał wciąż sporo pracy w sklepie. Nie było ich stać na zatrudnienie kolejnego warzyciela po studiach ani z doświadczeniem, więc musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto miał wybitne wyniki w szkole i odpowiednie rekomendacje od Slughorna, a o kogoś takiego było niezwykle trudno. Właściwie nikt dotychczas się nie nadawał. To jednak nie było jej winą i nie powinien się tak zachować. – Przepraszam, Kochanie – zreflektował się i objął ją ramieniem chcąc przytulić, ale odsunęła się od niego. – Sol, przepraszam.

– Nie powinnam ci przeszkadzać – odpowiedziała cicho. – Przepraszam. – Przeklinał się w duchu patrząc jak zasmucona odchodzi w stronę kuchni. Odetchnął głęboko i po chwili poszedł za nią.

– Chciałabym zostać sama, proszę – powiedziała dość stanowczo, gdy pojawił się w progu.

– Pomogę ci – odparł widząc jak sięga po czajnik, by zaparzyć sobie herbatę.

– Poradzę sobie – mruknęła i nie pozwoliła mu odebrać sobie naczynia. – Proszę, chcę zostać sama.

Westchnął głęboko i delikatnie pogładził ją po policzku. Nie odpowiedziała na jego pieszczotę tylko bez słowa zajęła się parzeniem napoju.

– Dziękuję. – Zaskoczony podniósł głowę znad czytanych podań, gdy postawiła kubek z parującym napojem na stoliku tuż przed nim. Skinęła głową i chciała wyjść, ale zatrzymał ją chwytając za rękę. Syknęła z bólu i dopiero dostrzegł mocno czerwoną pręgę na jej dłoni. – Oparzyłaś się – stwierdził z przerażeniem oglądając bliżej jej rękę. – Sol, Kochanie.

– To nic. Zostaw. – Wyrwała mu dłoń i skierowała się do wyjścia dając do zrozumienia, że czas, gdy chce być sama jeszcze nie minął.

Był na siebie cholernie zły. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedyś wcześniej na nią krzyknął i zebrało mu się na wybuch akurat w momencie, gdy zaczynało być z nią coraz lepiej. Śmiała się częściej i nawet wydawało mu się, że pracuje nad czymś w gabinecie. Bał się, że tym jednym głupim wybuchem zepsuł kilka tygodni terapii. Opadł ponownie na kanapę i sięgnął po kubek herbaty, który mu przygotowała. Zaciągnął się jej zapachem i z zaciekawieniem upił mały łyk. Nie przypominała mu żadnej z mieszanek, które ostatnio kupował, a smakowała wybornie. Wdychał przez chwilę cudowne opary, by po chwili zrobić kolejny łyk. Przeważał cynamon tamala, ale dało się też wyczuć lekko gorzkawy i ostry smak. Ponownie przystawił kubek do ust i z niedowierzaniem stwierdził, że z całą pewnością w napoju wyczuwa piołun, nutkę pieprzu i zdawało mu się, nagietek. Odstawił kubek i poszedł sprawdzić w kuchni.

Solem już tam nie było, ale gdy otworzył szufladę zdumiała go ilość przygotowanych mieszanek. W równym rządku poustawiane było około dwudziestu puszek, każda zgrabnie i ładnie opisana, i ozdobiona. Znalazł też kilka puszek z kawą doprawioną różnymi przyprawami i w pierwszym odruchu chciał sobie zaparzyć każdej po kolei, ale westchnął głośno i poszedł jej poszukać. W całym domu panowała męcząca cisza, a przez brak pozapalanych świateł ciężko było się zorientować, gdzie Sol jest. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zamknęła się w pokoiku Teodora; to zawsze oznaczało mały kryzys i chociaż rzadko jej się to zdarzało, trudno mu było sobie z tym radzić. Z cichym westchnieniem skierował kroki do łazienki i nie pomylił się. Leżała zamyślona w wannie i nawet nie drgnęła, gdy wszedł. Wcale się jej nie dziwił. Też zapewne, by się obraził, gdyby na niego nakrzyczała bez powodu i jeszcze po latach wyznała, że jakiś mężczyzna próbował ją zaciągnąć do łóżka, a bawiąc się w szczegóły to praktycznie w tym łóżku już z nim prawie była.

Niewiele miał już do stracenia. Co najwyżej mogła go wyrzucić z łazienki i dalej się do niego nie odzywać. Zapalił jedną ze świec, rozebrał się i wszedł do niej, do wanny. Ulżyło mu, gdy przesunęła się do przodu robiąc mu miejsce za sobą i modlił się do wszystkich bogów, żeby przypadkiem teraz nie wyszła zostawiając go samego w tej wielkiej wannie, pełnej jakiejś głupiej piany, która nawiasem mówiąc całkiem przyjemnie pachniała i znowu zdumiał się, gdy na półeczce dostrzegł szereg słoików z różnego rodzaju mieszankami płynnymi i musującymi do kąpieli.

– Kojący – mruknął wyciągając gąbkę z jej dłoni i przyglądając się oparzeniu.

– Co? – spytała od niechcenia, ale nie wyrwała ręki.

– Zapach tego płynu. Co to jest? – Zainteresował się wciąż badając czerwony ślad na jej dłoni.

– Wywar z szałwii i skórki pomarańczy – odparła.

– Zrobiłaś go sama? – zdziwił się.

– To tylko wywar z liści i skórki. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

– A herbaty i kawy? – spytał chociaż bardzo dobrze znał odpowiedź.

– To tylko mieszkanki – wyszeptała.

– Tę cynamonową z pieprzem, zrobiłaś dla mnie? Sol, to najwspanialsza herbata jaką w życiu piłem. – Sięgnął po różdżkę i dokładnie wyleczył jej oparzenie.

– Dziękuję, nie mogłam sama dokładnie trafić różdżką – mruknęła.

– Słoneczko … ja … wybacz mi, proszę. – Objął ją i mocno do siebie przycisnął.

– Co? To, że na mnie nawrzeszczałeś czy to, że nic mi nie powiedziałeś o dziwnej propozycji swojej koleżanki, a ja robiłam z siebie idiotkę za każdym razem, gdy widywałam tę Susan? – wyszeptała ze smutkiem.

– Nie jesteś idiotką, Słonko. – Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie. – Przepraszam, nie powiedziałem ci, żeby cię nie denerwować, a poza tym to takie … nie czułem się z tym dobrze.

– Zrobiłeś coś, co mogłoby mi się nie spodobać? – spytała wciskając się w jego klatkę piersiową. – Coś, czego nie chciałbyś, bym ja zrobiła z jakimś mężczyzną?

– Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wściekam się, gdy jakikolwiek mężczyzna znajduje się obok ciebie w odległości bliższej niż długość boiska do quidditch'a, to tak – odparł. – Sol … nie zdradziłem cię. Nigdy nawet o tym nie pomyślałem.

– Ufam ci – wyznała cichutko, wciąż mocno zamyślona i zasmucona.

– Słonko, nic między nami nie było – powiedział błagalnym tonem. – Na drugim roku, Avery robił imprezę, a ty byłaś wtedy chora, pamiętasz? Źle się czułaś i chciałaś leżeć w łóżku, dlatego nalegałaś, żebym poszedł sam.

– Pamiętam – odparła.

– Susan się przyczepiła już na początku imprezy i wydawało mi się, że jest zainteresowana żukami, które udało mi się wyhodować na ćwiczenia z żywych ingrediencji. Nawet nie wiem kiedy znaleźliśmy się sami w pokoju. – Westchnął głośno. – Zamknęła drzwi zaklęciem i zaczęła się rozbierać, jednocześnie proponując mi siebie w zamian za pracę z ziół. – Postanowił przemilczeć fakt, że siedział wówczas pijany na łóżku, a Susan stała nad nim, kusząc go swoimi gołymi piersiami. – Chciałem stamtąd wyjść, ale wciąż dopytywała dlaczego jej nie chcę, a gdy powiedziałem jej, że kocham ciebie i nie zamierzam cię zdradzać zaproponowała seks oralny uznając, że to przecież nie zdrada. Sol, Kochanie …

– Chyba faktycznie nie ma sensu zatrudniać kogoś, kto nie bardzo radzi sobie z ziołami – mruknęła. – Nie musisz ukrywać takich rzeczy przede mną. Nie chcę byś to robił.

– Nie będę, Sol. Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy, nic takiego się nie wydarzy – odpowiedział. – Solem, przepraszam. Wybacz mi, proszę. Nie powinienem krzyczeć, przepraszam. To szukanie pracownika jest dość frustrujące. Na rozmowy przychodzi cała masa idiotów i nawet jakbym obniżył swoje wymagania, nie byłbym w stanie wskazać kogoś, kto się nadawał.

– Chcesz bym się tym zajęła? – spytała po chwili.

– Możemy się tym razem zająć. Chciałabyś mi pomóc? – Ucałował czubek jej głowy i zaczął masować ramiona.

– Ostatnio się trochę nudzę – wyznała. – Stąd taka ilość tych mieszanek.

– Nudzisz? Dlaczego? – zdziwił się.

– Ile można czytać? – westchnęła. – Amelia nie ma zbyt wiele czasu ostatnio, pracuje, uczy się i jeszcze poznała jakiegoś faceta, mama wpada jak po ogień; bada mnie i wraca do pracy, więc zostały mi już tylko książki. Ostatnio nie jestem zbyt atrakcyjnym towarzystwem.

– Ja uważam zupełnie odwrotnie. – Pozwolił sobie na nonszalancki ton.

– Yhy, bo trzymasz ręce na moich gołych piersiach – mruknęła.

– Sol, te olejki do kąpania, opowiedz mi o nich – poprosił. Wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła mu opowiadać do czego służą poszczególne mieszanki. Był zaskoczony nie tylko ich aromatem i działaniem, ale także konsystencją i niezwykłemu oddziaływaniu na skórę. Wyjaśniła mu też w jaki sposób stworzyła mieszanki herbat i kawy. – Dużo czasu zajmuje ich przygotowanie? – dopytywał.

– Samo przygotowanie już nie, ale dobieranie składników trochę mi zajęło, a przy okazji stworzyłam kilka, które nie nadawały się do niczego i zmarnowałam trochę ziół z twoich zapasów. Myślę, że tobie poszłoby lepiej – odparła.

– Możesz brać tyle ziół ile potrzebujesz. – Zatopił nos w jej włosach. – Myślisz, że te olejki moglibyśmy sprzedawać w naszym sklepie? – spytał poważnie.

– Przestań się ze mnie nabijać, bo to nie jest śmieszne. To tylko moje głupie mieszanki, nikomu się nie przydadzą – odrzekła ze złością.

– Nie śmieję się z ciebie, a to wcale nie jest głupie i jestem pewien, że wiele kobiet skusi się na coś takiego – przerwał jej.

– Mówisz serio? – Solem była zaskoczona.

– Jak najbardziej – odparł. – A jak je opisałaś? Te słoiczki i puszki są cudowne.

– Skorzystałam z zaklęcia kopiowania charakteru pisma, pióra samonotującego i przy pomocy czarów, przenosiłam opis na buteleczki.

– A kolor flakoników? – Spojrzał na półkę z olejkami. – Te kolory niebywale dobrze ze sobą współgrają.

– To jedno z zaklęć, których uczyłam się w szkole – wyjaśniła. – Sev, mówisz to wszystko, żebym się dłużej nie gniewała?

– Co? Nie, Kochanie. – Ucałował czubek jej głowy. – Podobają mi się i tak się zastanawiam, czy zgodziłabyś się tworzyć je dla sklepu.

– Przestań, nie musisz się nade mną litować. – Solem poderwała się i próbowała wyjść z wanny, ale zatrzymał ją w silnym uścisku. – Twój tata nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Sama nalegałam na taką umowę, która w żaden sposób nie skrzywdzi wydawnictwa i będę musiała zaakceptować, jeśli znajdą kogoś na moje miejsce i będą musieli mnie zwolnić. Mam rok na spłatę stypendium, ale nie musisz zatrudniać mnie w sklepie i wciskać ludziom wątpliwej jakości wywarów i bzdur do kąpieli, tylko dlatego, że podoba ci się kolor buteleczek. Możesz być pewien, że sama spłacę całą sumę, nie zamierzam tym...

– Jesteś moją żoną, do cholery, Solem – przerwał jej krzycząc. – Jesteś moją żoną – powtórzył spokojniej mocno ją tuląc. – Jeśli w przeciągu roku nie będziesz mogła wrócić do pracy albo zatrudnią kogoś na twoje miejsce, a wątpię, by Henry znalazł kogoś odpowiedniego, wówczas spłacimy stypendium razem. Mamy spore oszczędności. Sol, to nasz problem, nie twój i nie próbuj mnie wyłączać ze swojego życia, bo ci na to nie pozwolę. – Położył dłoń na jej ustach, gdy próbowała protestować. – Po drugie, jak już wcześniej zauważyłaś, sklep jest nasz, nie mój i o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, zaoferowałaś mi nie tak dawno pomoc, a bardzo chętnie z niej skorzystam. Sol, spośród innych tego typu sklepów, wyróżniały nas głównie twoje ręcznie malowane fiolki. Jestem przekonany, że jeśli się zgodzisz, twoje płyny i te granulki, później mi opowiesz jak je zrobiłaś, do kąpieli zrobią taką samą furorę. Wiesz jak nie znoszę się kąpać w wannie, a teraz nie mam ochoty z niej wychodzić, czuję jakby ta piana mnie przyciągała. Herbaty też nie są głupim pomysłem, ale nie chcę obarczać cię zbyt wieloma zadaniami. Wiem, że w twojej kochanej główce jest jeszcze tysiąc innych pomysłów i byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyś chociaż częścią się ze mną podzieliła. Sol, Kochanie, wiem jak lubiłaś ilustrować, wiem i obiecuję, że jak tylko wrócisz do zdrowia nie będę nalegał na twoją pomoc w sklepie tylko pozwolę wrócić do wydawnictwa, ale wiem, że praca selekcjonera, którą ojciec ci zaoferował nie za bardzo ci się spodoba i jeśli nie masz innego zajęcia, chciałbym byś pracowała dla sklepu.

– Nie lituj się nade mną, proszę. Propozycja twojego taty była … jestem mu za nią wdzięczna, wiem, że nie chciał źle, a płaca jaką oferował była naprawdę dobra, ale nie zniosłabym pracy, w której muszę jedynie oceniać twórczość innych – wyszeptała wtulona w jego klatkę piersiową. – Nie nadaję się do tego, lubię sama coś tworzyć.

– Naprawdę uważam, że możesz pomóc w utrzymaniu i rozwoju sklepu. Wiem, że to nie jest dla ciebie praca marzeń, ale spróbuj, może znajdziesz coś co ci się spodoba. – Rozprowadził pianę po jej lekko zmarzniętym ramieniu. – Pokażesz mi nad czym tak ostatnio intensywnie pracowałaś w gabinecie?

– Nad tymi granulkami – wyznała już nieco spokojniej. – I nad książką – dodała zawstydzona.

– Nad książką? – zdziwił się.

– Tak – mruknęła.

– Opowiedz mi o niej – poprosił zaintrygowany.

– Nie zainteresuje cię – odparła i chciała wstać, ale wciąż ją przytrzymywał.

– Nalegam – powiedział stanowczo.

– Nie, koniec i kropka. Nie zainteresują cię te książki – warknęła.

– Książki? Sol, piszesz kilka książek naraz? – Zmarszczył mocno czoło.

– Mówiłam ci, że się nudzę. Ukończyłam nie tylko sztuki plastyczne, ale też zaklęcia o ile zapomniałeś – odburknęła.

– Książki z zaklęciami? Zaintrygowałaś mnie jeszcze bardziej, gadaj co to za zaklęcia – nakazał.

– Nie – zaśmiała się.

– W takim razie jestem zmuszony wyciągnąć to z ciebie siłą – pogroził i mocno ścisnął ją jednym ramieniem, po czym wolną ręką rozpoczął delikatne łaskotki.

– Przestań – błagała – przestań, proszę. – Solem próbowała go powstrzymać, ale nie pozwolił jej się wyrwać. – Nie powiem ci i tak – śmiała się. Przestał nagle, chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i z pasją wpił się w jej usta.

– Nie gniewaj się już na mnie – poprosił, gdy po chwili oderwał się od niej. Pokiwała leciutko głową i wtuliła w jego ramiona. – Przepraszam, że się uniosłem. Byłem zmęczony, przepraszam Słoneczko.

– Już dobrze – odparła. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudny okres, za półtora miesiąca zaczynasz pracę w Hogwarcie i prawie nie wychodzisz z laboratorium, i sklepu. Zaczynam się martwić o ciebie. Wpadasz do domu, zjesz coś i schodzisz warzyć. Naprawdę chcę pomóc. Myślę, że mogę się przydać.

– Oczywiście, że twoja pomoc się przyda – zapewnił. – Sol, nie chciałem cię prosić, bo nie byłem pewien, czy masz na to ochotę, ale przydałabyś się przy rzucaniu zaklęć z datą ważności na fiolki z eliksirami i szczelności na słoje. Mike oprócz obsługiwania w sklepie, zajmuje się też sprzedażą wysyłkową, a ja już nie wyrabiam z eliksirami.

– Sev, pewnie że wam pomogę. – Wyprostowała się i podała mu gąbkę wskazując, by umył jej plecy. – Są jeszcze jakieś dziewczyny, o których powinnam wiedzieć?

– Nie, Kochanie i przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci o niej od razu. – Ucałował tył jej głowy i wtulił się w jej włosy. – Powiesz mi w końcu co to za książki? – Solem wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.

– Nie da ci to spokoju, co? – Roześmiana wtuliła głowę w jego ramię. – Dopóki ci nie powiem, będziesz mnie podglądał i szukał sposobów, żeby to ze mnie wyciągnąć?

– Możesz być pewna, że nie spocznę – zagroził.

– A dostanę coś w zamian? – spytała przekornie.

– Mogę ewentualnie znaleźć jeszcze trochę siły na szybki orgazm dla ciebie – westchnął zmęczonym głosem.

– Szybki, ha? – Solem przesunęła się lekko i wcisnęła pupę w krocze męża.

– Może dwa szybkie? – mruknął, gdy otarła się pośladkiem o jego męskość. – Albo może nawet nie takie szybkie – dodał wraz z pojawianiem się na jego członku jej dłoni. – Dobra, niech ci będzie, kobieto – syknął, gdy przejechała dłonią wzdłuż jego sterczącej erekcji. – To nie będzie wcale szybkie, zadowolona?

– Yhy – mruknęła zalotnie i próbowała wyjść z wanny, ale po raz kolejny zatrzymał ją. Obrócił do siebie przodem i bez ostrzeżenia, posadził na swoim twardym penisie. Jęknęła głośno i pozwoliła mu kierować jej ruchami.

Nie była pewna co bardziej ją dotknęło; to że na nią nakrzyczał bez powodu, czy to, że nie powiedział jej o Susan. Czuła się jak skończona kretynka. Często spotykała tę dziewczynę na uczelni i zwykle ucinała z nią sobie sympatyczną, jak jej się wydawało, pogawędkę. Nie spodziewała się, że knuje za jej plecami i próbuje zaciągnąć jej narzeczonego do łóżka. Zastanawiała się, czy Severus nie powiedział jej o wszystkim z troski czy z chęci świętego spokoju. Nie miała pojęcia, ale już nie bardzo miała ochotę ciągnąć ten temat.

Martwiła się o niego. Bardzo dużo pracował, a ostatnio jeszcze został wezwany przez Voldemorta i zmuszony do udziału w akcji przeciwko czarodziejom mugolskiego pochodzenia. Nie zabił nikogo, ale musiał kilkoro z nich torturować w okrutny sposób, w dodatku udając, że czerpie z tego chorą przyjemność. Gdy wrócił do domu, w pierwszej chwili próbował się przed nią ukryć, ale nie pozwoliła mu zmagać się z tym w samotności. Przepłakał pół nocy, a jej pękało serce. Wiedzieli jednak, że to jedyny sposób, żeby zdobyć zaufanie Czarnego Pana. Nie było już odwrotu od jego decyzji i musiał znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, by się z tym zmierzyć, a jej nie pozostawało nic innego, jak mu pomagać tak bardzo jak tylko to możliwe.

Starała się nie narzekać, gdy zostawiał ją samą w domu, tylko poszukać sobie jakiegoś zajęcia innego niż czytanie książek. Najpierw, zupełnie bezmyślnie, zaczęła tworzyć płyny do kąpieli, a później udało jej się stworzyć zaklęcie przy pomocy, którego uzyskiwała ze składników małe pastylki musujące i bryły o rozmaitych kształtach. Wciąż nie potrafiła jeszcze uzyskać żądanego kształtu, a pastylki łączyły się ze sobą zupełnie przypadkowo, ale wydawało jej się to kwestią czasu. Dzięki wyuczonym w szkole zaklęciom plastycznym, w prosty sposób udekorowała buteleczki jedynie łącząc magicznie barwy i już jakiś czas temu ustawiła swoje wynalazki w łazience. Mieszanki herbat i kaw także przygotowywała już od kilku dni i dziwiła się, że Severus ich nie zauważył. Dopiero dziś dotarło do niej, że od dawna już nie miał czasu nawet wypić herbaty w domu.

Była chyba bardziej oszołomiona niż zła, na to co i w jaki sposób powiedział jej Severus. Nie chciała się obrażać i kłócić; potrzebowała jedynie pobyć przez chwilę sama i ochłonąć z kubkiem herbaty. Od czasu, gdy profesor Flitwick wynalazł dla niej zaklęcie, dzięki któremu naczynia sygnalizowały, jak dużo płynu może jeszcze w nie nalać, nie miała problemów z przygotowaniem gorących napojów sama. Jedną dłonią ściskała kubek, a drugą przechylała czajnik z wrzątkiem. Słyszała coraz intensywniejszy gwizd, jaki wydawało naczynie, ale nie mogła przestać wpatrywać się w płynący do niego płyn i pozwoliła, by spływał po jej dłoni. Oszołomiona zamrugała kilka razy, ale ciemność pozostała ciemnością. Po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu, mózg płatał jej okrutnego figla podsuwając wyobraźni obraz jaki powinna mieć przed sobą.

Wtuliła się w ramię leżącego obok niej Severusa i uśmiechnęła się lekko całując jego klatkę piersiową.

– Zasłużyłem na nagrodę? – spytał z nonszalancją.

– Zdaje mi się, że już dostałeś – odparła. – Całkiem głośny i obfity orgazm – zaśmiała się.

– Ty, wstrętna kobieto, miałaś dwa – warknął obrażonym tonem. – Oczekuję wynagrodzenia za drugi.

– W sumie to trzy, ale nie będę się kłócić. – Odnalazła ustami jego sutek i mocno go ugryzła.

– I tak mi się odwdzięczasz? – syknął z bólu i w odpowiedzi chwycił w usta płatek jej ucha. – Serio trzy? – zdziwił się.

– Twój był tak głośny, że nie zwróciłeś uwagi na mój trzeci – zaśmiała się.

– Żądam wyjaśnień – powiedział władczym tonem.

– Mam ci wyjaśnić jak doszłam po raz trzeci? – prychnęła.

– Co za książki piszesz? – spytał oczekując wyczerpującej odpowiedzi.

– O doświadczeniach seksualnych – mruknęła.

– Swoich? – Severus zrobił krzywą minę.

– Nie, twoich. – Westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

– Mów, kobieto, bo ciekawy jestem – syknął do jej ucha.

– Sto sposobów na trzeci orgazm – powiedziała z powagą.

– Solem …

– Powiem ci tylko dlatego, że chce mi się spać – odparła zrezygnowanym tonem. – Piszę książki z zaklęciami. To wszystko. – Solem odwróciła się tyłem i udała, że śpi.

– Nie tak szybko – mruknął. – Co to za zaklęcia?

– Nie zainteresują cię – burknęła i próbowała dalej spać, ale odwrócił ją przodem do siebie i nie pozwolił jej na to.

– Możesz być pewna, że zainteresują. Już mnie cholernie interesują – zapewnił. – Gadaj.

– Jesteś upierdliwy, wiesz? – Puknęła go palcem w ramię.

– Wiem i nie zamierzam przestać – odparł z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

– Będziesz się śmiał. – Solem powoli zaczynała mięknąć.

– Nie będę, powiedzże wreszcie – poprosił.

– Zebrałam swoje zaklęcia – odparła od niechcenia. – Sprawdzam czy da się coś z tym zrobić, to wszystko.

– Mhm – mruknął i rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku. – Jestem pewien, że zrobisz całkiem wiele nie tylko coś.

– Ta, i tak wątpliwe, że ktoś to wyda – burknęła.

– Znam twoje zaklęcia i myślę, że całkiem sporo wydawnictw zrobiłoby to z chęcią, ale obawiam się, że możesz wydać te książki tylko w jednym – westchnął.

– Och, moja umowa – jęknęła.

– Słonko … – Severus odetchnął głęboko. – Jeśli napiszesz w zrozumiały sposób swój poradnik z zaklęciami jestem pewien, że wydawnictwo sporo na tym zarobi. Zresztą jest sposób, by się przekonać, że nie wydadzą jej tylko dlatego, że ty jesteś jej autorką. – Pogładził ją po włosach i chwycił jej podbródek, lekko uniósł jej głowę i pocałował słodkie usta.

– Jaki? – spytała zaciekawiona.

– Jesteś mi winna dwa – warknął i wciągnął ją na siebie namiętnie całując.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Kandydaci"_


	16. Kandydaci

_**ROZDZIAŁ 16**_

„_**Kandydaci"**_

– Severusie, jesteś tu? – Od dłuższej chwili w salonie panowała grobowa cisza i Solem zaczynała mieć wątpliwości, czy jej mąż wciąż jej towarzyszy.

– Mhm – mruknął cicho.

– Od dobrej godziny nie narzekasz na brak odpowiednich kandydatów, ani razu też nie zwątpiłeś w inteligencję magicznego świata, czyżbyś kogoś znalazł? – spytała sceptycznie z drugiego końca pokoju, gdzie w spokoju przeglądała sporą kupkę podań.

– Co? – Severus poderwał nagle głowę i spojrzał na wciąż piętrzący się spory stos pergaminów. – Nie … yyy … nie znalazłem.

– Co robisz, Severusie? – Solem wstała od małego stolika i ruszyła pewnym krokiem w stronę kanapy, którą zajmował jej mąż. – Co tam masz? – Wyciągnęła ręce, ale nie pozwolił jej sobie odebrać trzymanych papierów. Odsunął się jednocześnie wyrywając jej różdżkę z dłoni.

– Nic co mogłoby cię zainteresować – zaśmiał się widząc jej zmarszczone czoło i groźną minę.

– Doprawdy? Chciałabym wiedzieć co takiego odrywa cię od pracy i nie wmawiaj mi, że czytasz te przeklęcie nudne podania – warknęła i zbliżyła się niezbyt pewnie do niego.

– Spadniesz za chwilę z tej kanapy jak będziesz tak wymachiwała tymi łapskami, a ja nie mam wolnej ręki żeby cię złapać – sarknął i uniósł ręce wyżej, tak by nie mogła sięgnąć tego co w nich trzyma.

– Severusie Snape oddawaj moją różdżkę – krzyknęła udając jeszcze większe rozzłoszczenie.

– Ani mi się śni … – Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy nagle trzymane przez niego pergaminy wyleciały w powietrze i poszybowały prosto do jej dłoni. – Ty mała, podstępna wiedźmo, to było nie fair.

– Nie fair to jest to, że najwyraźniej miałeś w rękach coś mojego – zirytowała się. – Bez różdżki potrafię przywołać tylko to, co należy do mnie. Oddawaj mi ją – warknęła i przezornie schowała pergaminy do kieszeni szaty.

– Oddam ci różdżkę, jak ty mi oddasz to, co przed chwilą zabrałaś. – Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie.

– Severus – mruknęła i rozsiadła się na kanapie z obrażoną miną. – To co robisz jest nie fair. Wiesz, że nie przeczytam tego bez różdżki.

– Wiem, dlatego ci jej nie oddam – odparł z przekąsem i rozsiadł obok niej. – Znalazłaś kogoś ciekawego w tych papierzyskach? – spytał obejmując ją ramieniem.

– Wybrałam jedno podanie, ale nie jestem pewna, czy ci się spodoba – odpowiedziała wzdychając. Wyrwała się nagle z jego ramion i chwyciła swoją różdżkę, którą odłożył na stoliku. Zamarła trzymając ją pewnie w dłoni.

– Sol? Jak … u licha zdołałaś ją tak szybko podnieść? – Severus chwycił ją za rękę, w której trzymała drewniany patyk. – To jakieś zaklęcie lokalizujące?

– Nie, nie wiem – odparła niepewnym głosem. – Wydawało mi się, że widzę, jak ją kładziesz i po prostu była tam, gdzie założyłam. – Odetchnęła głęboko i przymknęła powieki.

– Wszystko w porządku, Słoneczko? – Objął ją ramieniem i posadził wygodniej na kanapie. – Sol? – powtórzył, gdy nie zareagowała. Nie miała pojęcia co się stało. Rozśmieszyło ją, gdy nakryła Severusa na obijaniu się, ale trochę zezłościło, kiedy nie pozwolił jej sprawdzić co tak bardzo odciągnęło go od pracy. Była zdeterminowana, żeby sprawdzić, jakie to papiery odciągają jego uwagę i przez jedną krótką chwilę zobaczyła, jak odkłada jej różdżkę albo wydawało jej się, że zobaczyła.

– Wszystko dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– To nie pierwszy raz, prawda? – spytał bacznie się jej przyglądając. Pokręciła jedynie głową i mocniej ścisnęła swoją różdżkę. – Często?

– Nie wiem, Severus – odparła z rezygnacją. – Nie wiem czy to co widzę to prawda, czy tylko moja wyobraźnia wraz z wyostrzonym słuchem płatają mi figla.

– Mówiłaś uzdrowicielowi? – dopytywał.

– Nie i proszę nie mów na razie swojej mamie. – Zwróciła do niego głowę z błagalnym wyrazem twarzy. – Będą mnie znowu badać i sprawdzać, i jeszcze znowu karzą mi pić jakieś eliksiry, a ja … nie mam już siły. Potrzebuję odpocząć jeszcze troszkę od tego.

– Na pewno nie masz już tych migren, Słonko? – Objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął blisko siebie.

– Nie, Severus. Naprawdę ustały odkąd nie biorę tych eliksirów i czuję się znacznie lepiej – zapewniła.

– Też odniosłem takie wrażenie, że lepiej się czujesz, tylko mam obawy, czy bez nich … czy wyzdrowiejesz bez nich. – Ucałował jej skroń.

– Muszę po prostu od nich odpocząć jakiś czas – odparła wtulając głowę w jego ramię. – Jeśli mi się nie będzie poprawiało to wrócę do nich, tak zresztą zalecała mama.

– Obiecaj mi tylko, że jeśli poczujesz się gorzej, powiesz o wszystkim mamie. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i przycisnął czoło do jej.

– Powiem. Severusie, ja też chcę wyzdrowieć. – Odszukała ustami jego warg i mocno pocałowała, jednocześnie wyciągając wcześniej schowane papiery. – A teraz mój drogi sprawdzimy, co tak bardzo cię odrywa od obowiązków. – Rozsiadła się wygodnie na kanapie i ostentacyjnie przystawiła różdżkę do pergaminu. Przestała po krótkiej chwili i mocno zacisnęła wargi. – Severusie Snape – krzyknęła oburzona. – Jak śmiałeś grzebać w moim papierach – warknęła, ale trudno jej było ukryć rozbawienie.

– W niczym ci nie grzebałem – zaperzył się. – Wziąłem tylko te, które leżały na wierzchu.

– Severus, chciałam ci je pokazać dopiero, jak skończę – westchnęła.

– Przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać – jęknął i przyciągnął ją do siebie. – Te zaklęcia przydatne w prowadzeniu domu są niezłe. Nie sądziłem, że aż tyle ich wymyśliłaś.

– Większość znanych zaklęć wymyślali mężczyźni i łaskawie prezentowali je swoim kobietom, a kobiety były zwykle tak im wdzięczne, że żadna nie wpadał na to, że kilka z nich można zmodyfikować, a niektóre czynności wykonywać w jeszcze prostszy sposób. Nie wpadły na to albo zawalone pracą w domu nie miały na to czasu, nie wiem. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale to bardzo proste czary i części z nich można też uczyć dzieci.

– Myślę, że to w dużej mierze przez brak wykształcenia, Sol – odparł Severus. – Sama wiesz ile kosztują studia. Kobiety zamożne mają skrzaty i nie przywiązują wagi do takich zaklęć, a te mniej zamożne, które mogą pozwolić sobie na studia, skupiają się bardziej na zarabianiu pieniędzy i karierze niż na gospodarstwie domowym. Poza tym tworzenie zaklęć to wcale nie taka prosta sztuka, jak ci się wydaje. Jesteś w tym dobra, zawsze byłaś i nie potrzebowałaś studiów, żeby je tworzyć, robiłaś to w jakimś zakresie zawsze. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Nie podoba mi się jednak ta druga książka.

– Dlaczego? Twoja mama podsunęła mi ten pomysł, jak pomagała mi ostatnio z obiadem – zdziwiła się Solem. – Nie lubisz jak gotuję?

– Właśnie dlatego, że lubię, uwielbiam, ubóstwiam twoją kuchnię, nie za bardzo mam ochotę się tym dzielić z innymi – odparł z powagą.

– Przypominasz się z kolacją? – spytała marszcząc brwi.

– Trochę – mruknął cicho.

– O nie, mój drogi – zakomunikowała donośnym głosem. – Obijałeś się przez cały wieczór, gdy ja ciężko pracowałam nad tymi pożal się Merlinie podaniami i wydaje mi się … – Przerwał jej przyciągając jej usta do pocałunku.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pocałowaniem jej. Wyglądała tego dnia niezwykle uroczo i w dość widoczny sposób poprawił jej się humor. Narzekała i ubolewała nad kolejnymi kandydatami, ale jej rumiane policzki i błysk w oczach, jasno dawały mu do zrozumienia, że jest zadowolona z zajęcia. Zaskoczyła go, gdy szybko i bezbłędnie trafiła dłonią na różdżkę, którą chwilę wcześniej tam odłożył i w duchu liczył, że to coś więcej niż tylko wyobraźnia i słyszany stukot drewna o drewno. Początkowo i on, i uzdrowiciele martwili się, gdy musiała odstawić przyjmowane eliksiry, ale była już tak wychudzona i zmizerniała, że jej organizm nie miał siły na pełną regenerację po wypadku i prędzej czy później wszelkie mikstury i tak stałyby się nieskuteczne. Teraz jednak zaświtała w nim nowa nadzieja.

– Przygotowałbym kolację, ale obawiam się, że jestem w tym do niczego – westchnął.

– W takim razie kupisz moją książkę – odparła wyniośle. – Chodź. – Wstała i pociągnęła go za rękę – Pomogę ci. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i trzymając się za ręce ruszyli w stronę kuchni.

– Znalazłaś kogoś ciekawego w swojej części podań? – spytał siekając zioła.

– Mhm – prychnęła robiąc krzywą minę. – Właściwie to jest jedna osoba …

– Ale? – wtrącił widząc jej zamyślenie.

– To kobieta z trójką dzieci, wdowa. Emmelina Vance. Nie napisała standardowego CV tylko list o sobie. Zaintrygowała mnie – wyjaśniła. – Nie szuka pracy na pełen etat, bo opiekę do dzieci ma tylko na sześć godzin dziennie, ale …

– Sol – przerwał jej. – Potrzebujemy kogoś na osiem …

– Wiem, Sev. – Kobieta głośno wypuściła powietrze. – Wysłuchaj mnie do końca, dobrze? Dziesięć lat temu ukończyła Beuxbatons z bardzo dobrymi wynikami. Nie jest warzycielem, ale jest dość biegła w czarach i miksturach domowego użytku, więc ze sprzedażą sobie poradzi. Ma trójkę dzieci, więc i z ludźmi na pewno wie jak postępować. Mike może już wykonywać część prostych eliksirów, a te trudniejsze i tak sam będziesz robił. Jeśli, by się zgodziła mogłaby pracować te pięć godzin w sklepie, a część etatu odpracowywać w domu zajmując się przygotowywaniem zamówień do wysyłki.

– Problem nie leży tylko w jej wymiarze pracy, Skarbie – odparł zasmucony Severus. – Możemy się z nią spotkać jeśli chcesz, ale niczego jej nie obiecuj, dobrze? Muszę to jeszcze skonsultować z Dumbledore'em – nakazał.

– Oczywiście, że nie obiecam. Sam podejmiesz ostateczną decyzję. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i przywołała tarkę do sera. – Nie wiedziałam, że teraz Dumbledore ma decydujący głos w sprawie zatrudniania pracowników do sklepu.

– Ta Vance, jej mąż, pracował na rzecz Zakonu – wyjaśnił. – Został zabity przez Czarnego Pana jakiś czas temu. Nie wiem czy ona jest członkiem, ale wolałbym mieć pewność i dobrą wymówkę, gdyby któryś ze śmierciożerców się dowiedział, że ją zatrudniam. – Solem wyraźnie posmutniała. Podeszła do niego niepewnie i z całej siły przytuliła zapominając o zaklęciu rzuconym na tarkę i ser. Wspięła się na palce i odszukała usta męża. – Mhm – mruknął po chwili z zadowoleniem. – Nadal nie wiem co gotujemy, ale wygląda na to, że to będzie bardzo serowa potrawa. – Zaśmiał się i zablokował zaklęcie.

**.: :.**

– Severus – Solem przeciągnęła się szukając dłonią męża na poduszce obok. Delikatnie przeczesała jego włosy i po chwili mocno do niego przytuliła. – Śniłeś mi się. – Powiedziała z błogim uśmiechem.

– Ja wciąż śnię, cicho – mruknął.

– Mogę pójść dziś z tobą na Pokątną? – spytała szeptem.

– Yhy – jęknął i dalej próbował spać.

– Dużo ludzi będziesz przesłuchiwał oprócz pani Vance? – Solem nie dawała za wygraną.

– Czworo – wybąkał w poduszkę. – Nie dasz mi już spać, co? – warknął, gdy kobieta otwierała ponownie usta.

– Nie. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i pogładziła męża po twarzy. – Śniłeś mi się – powtórzyła.

– Znęcałem się nad tobą w tym śnie? – spytał z krzywą miną.

– Nie, wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedziała.

– To wytłumacz mi, dlaczego ty, kobieto znęcasz się nade mną? – warknął groźnie.

– Nie znęcam, ja się przytulam, Severusie – mruknęła zmysłowym głosem. – A gdyby nie fakt, że dochodzi ósma, spróbowałabym się nieco bardziej do ciebie poprzytulać.

– Która? – Severus poderwał się dość gwałtownie.

– Zegar bił przed chwilą wpół do ósmej – wyjaśniła.

– I dlaczego mnie nie obudziłaś? – spytał z pretensją.

– Obudziłam – odparła. – Ale mnie nie słuchałeś.

– Wstawaj jeśli chcesz iść – nakazał jej, samemu wychodząc z łóżka, ale po chwili zatrzymał się i pochylił nad nią całując z czułością w usta. – Śniłem ci się?

– Yhy – przytaknęła.

– Jak wrócimy do domu, to żądam, byś pokazała co dokładnie ci się śniło – szepnął jej do ucha jedwabistym głosem.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko – odparła robiąc niewinną minę. – Masowałeś mi stopy.

– Stopy? – zdziwił się.

– Nie tylko stopy, ale jakoś tak to je najbardziej zapamiętałam. – Roześmiała się i ruszyła powoli w stronę łazienki.

– Sol – zatrzymał ją jeszcze w połowie drogi. – Jesteś pewna?

– Tak, Severus – odparła stanowczo. – Myślę, że jestem gotowa, by się z nimi wszystkimi zmierzyć.

– Cieszę się, Słonko. – Przyciągnął ją i ucałował czubek jej głowy. – Jeśli tylko zapragniesz wrócić, powiedz mi od razu, dobrze?

– Dobrze, Kochanie – zapewniła. – I obiecuję ci nie przeszkadzać. Posiedzę trochę z Mikiem i sprawdzę co on sądzi o moich płynach.

**.: :.**

– Pani Snape. – Młody chłopak nie krył radości widząc ją wchodzącą razem z Severusem do sklepu.

– Dużo jeszcze razy mam cię upominać? – odparła z niezadowoleniem. – Mam na imię Solem.

– Nie śmiałbym, pani Snape – Mike podszedł i uściskał kobietę.

– Sprawiasz, że czuję się stara – Solem nie dawała za wygraną.

– Pani? Pani Snape, jest pani młoda i wydaje się piękniejsza niż widziałem ją ostatnim razem – zapewnił.

– Nie rozpędzaj się, Mike – warknął Severus i poprowadził żonę w stronę małego biura, gdzie miał się dziś spotkać z kandydatami do pracy.

– Wolałabym chyba zostać w sklepie – wyznała cichym głosem. – Wystarczająco wpłynęłam już na twój wybór. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Oczywiście, jeśli Mike nie ma nic przeciwko mojemu towarzystwu.

– Mike nie ma nic przeciwko – zapewnił ją Severus i posadził ją na wygodnym stołku.

Uśmiechnęła się czując, że młodszy mężczyzna ją obserwuje. W sklepie i w ogóle na Pokątnej była po raz pierwszy od czasu wypadku i szczerze mówiąc, wolała teraz schować się na zapleczu z mężem, ale nie chciała przeszkadzać mu w pracy i wprawiać w większe zdenerwowanie aspirantów na sprzedawców niż to konieczne. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wzbudza zainteresowanie, a niektórzy w jej towarzystwie czuli zakłopotanie. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego tak się dzieje, ale nie lubiła robić wokół siebie szumu i starała się jak mogła ułatwić wszystkim obcowanie z nią. Zwykle udawała, że nie czuje ich wzroku na sobie, ale dotychczas spotykała się z ludźmi, których dobrze znała i przychodziło jej to z łatwością. W Londynie, wychodząc na spacer albo do restauracji nie czuła się tak źle, ale w czarodziejskim świecie przez długi czas po wypadku jej imię nie schodziło z pierwszych stron gazet i teraz miała wrażenie, że każdy na ulicy ją rozpoznaje.

– Pani Snape – Mike usiadł na krześle obok niej. – Ja … przykro mi z powodu tego co się stało, gdybym mógł jakoś pomóc …

– Sol – upomniała po raz kolejny mężczyznę. – Pomagasz, Mike, naprawdę jesteśmy ci wdzięczni za to jak zajmujesz się sklepem.

– Lubię tu pracować, naprawdę to żaden problem. Ja mogę nawet brać więcej godzin jeśli potrzeba – zapewnił. – Dużo zawdzięczam panu Severusowi. W szkole nie nauczyłem się nawet połowy tego czego nauczył mnie pani … twój mąż. Myślę, że będzie dobrym wykładowcą.

– Taaa, założę się, że jego uczniowie będą wniebowzięci – mruknęła.

– Napije się pani herbaty albo kawy? – spytał nieśmiało.

– Poproszę kawę, panie Alger – odpowiedziała sztywno.

– Dobrze już, dobrze, Solem – zaśmiał się i poszedł na tył sklepu przygotować dla niej napój.

– Myślisz, że kogoś zatrudni? – spytała, gdy wrócił.

– Zaczynam wątpić. Od półtora miesiąca przewinęły się przez jego gabinet dziesiątki pretendentów i nic, a żebyś widziała ich miny, gdy stąd wychodzili – zaśmiał się.

– Założę się, że każdy jeden będzie miał traumę do końca życia. Biedacy – westchnęła z udawanym współczuciem.

Zwykle przed południem do sklepu nie przychodziło zbyt wielu klientów za to ilość przylatujących sów z zamówieniami wysyłkowymi przekroczyła jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Było jej miło, że ludzie wciąż dopytywali o malowane przez nią fiolki będąc gotowymi płacić sporo więcej za eliksir niż to konieczne. Zaskoczyła ją także ilość zamówień na granulki do kąpieli. Nie sądziła, że cieszą się one taką popularnością i z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że czeka ją w najbliższym czasie bardzo dużo pracy.

Z trudem powstrzymali głośny wybuch śmiechu, gdy pierwszy z potencjalnych pomocników Mike'a wybiegł ze sklepu niczym rażony piorunem.

– Ten idiota chciał zaklęciem ususzyć kwiaty poziewnika szorstkiego. – Chwilę po nim pojawił się w drzwiach gabinetu Snape. – I wyobraźcie sobie chciał liście kalaminty pakować w papierowe torebki. Jak oni kończą te szkoły? – warczał zirytowany. – Już ja im pokażę, bałwanom. Niech tylko się do nich dorwę w styczniu. – Solem skuliła się z krzywą miną w ciemnym rogu sklepu, a Mike próbował wycofać się na tyły. – Wytłumacz mi, kobieto, dlaczego ja z nimi rozmawiam, a nie ty? – zwrócił się do niej.

– Bo jesteś tutaj szefem? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

– Jest dopiero dziewiąta, a ja mam już serdecznie dość – syknął tuż przy jej uchu. – Oznajmiam ci. – Pochylił się nad nią nisko. – Że żądam wieczorem masażu … i nie mówię tu o stopach. – Nieznacznie musnął wargami płatek jej ucha, chwycił jej podbródek i leciutko ucałował w usta.

– A to było w ramach zaliczki? – spytała z uśmiechem gładząc jego policzek.

– To było na wypadek, gdybym stracił panowanie nad sobą przy kolejnym z kandydatów – szepnął. – Muszę pamiętać, co stracę, gdyby zamknęli mnie w Azkabanie.

– Chyba muszę zacząć parzyć dla ciebie inną mieszankę, ta z pieprzem ci nie służy. – Pokręciła zrezygnowana głową.

– Zabawne, doprawdy – mruknął urażony. – Może chcesz porozmawiać z kolejnym?

– Nie dziękuje, nie próbuj się mną wyręczać – odparła.

– A nie, następnym sam się zajmę. To kobieta. Może nie będzie tak źle – dodał rozmarzonym tonem.

– Po chwili namysłu … – Solem udała, że zmienia zdanie i zmierza w kierunku biura. – Nie będę ci już w ogóle parzyła herbaty. – Uniosła do góry brodę i trzymając się lady ruszyła w kierunku, gdzie Mike zajmował się zamówieniami. Poczuła nagły ruch tuż przed swoimi nogami i zatrzymała się raptownie. Zrobiła kolejny niepewny krok i ponownie poczuła, że coś przed nią się poruszyło.

– Mike, dużo tego stoi przede mną zanim dojdę do krzesła? – spytała unosząc brwi. – Po prostu trzeba było powiedzieć, żebym się zatrzymała, nie musisz sprzątać sprzed moich stóp.

– Przepraszam – szepnął nieśmiało chłopak.

– Nie masz za co, dziękuję. Normalnie używam różdżki, ale wydawało mi się, że pod ladą zwykle nic nie stoi – odparła.

– Wczoraj przyszły słoje z pająkami. W magazynie jest dla nich za ciemno, a na sklepie za jasno – wyjaśnił jej. – Pan Snape dopiero dziś będzie je przygotowywał do eliksirów.

– W takim razie dziękuję podwójnie. – Solem odetchnęła. – Niezbyt miłym byłoby wpaść w pająki, a jeszcze mniej miłym byłoby wysłuchiwanie biadolenia Severusa nad biednymi pajączkami, które w bestialski sposób pozbawiłam życia i ich śmierć poszła na marne.

– Ja tu wciąż jestem. – Usłyszała za plecami głos męża.

– Wiem. – Odwróciła się w jego kierunku i uśmiechnęła promiennie. – Tylko tobie się wydaje, że chodzisz bezszelestnie.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – Severus zbliżył się do niej i chwycił lekko za rękę.

– Tak, dlaczego pytasz? – Zmarszczyła brwi w zdziwieniu.

– Zbladłaś – wyjaśnił.

– Bo wyobraziłam sobie, jak wpadam w te pająki – odpowiedziała z powagą.

– Są szczelnie zamknięte, nie bój się. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i głaszcząc po policzku, ucałował czubek głowy.

– Nie boję – zaśmiała się. – Tylko ogarnęło mnie takie nieprzyjemne uczucie, na myśl, że wpadam do nich.

– Domyślam się, że to nic przyjemnego. Zajmę się nimi później albo pozwolę Mike'owi się nimi zająć. – Ucałował żonę raz jeszcze i poprowadził na miejsce.

– Panie Snape – zwrócił się do niego chłopak. – Czy jak pan skończy z kandydatami, moglibyśmy porozmawiać przez chwilę?

– Mike, nie stać nas teraz na podwyżkę …

– Nie, nie, panie Snape, to nie o to chodzi – przerwał mu młody mężczyzna.

– Mam jeszcze dwadzieścia minut zanim przyjdzie ta kobieta – wypluł ostatnie słowo.

– Chodzi o to, że tych zamówień do wysyłki jest coraz więcej i tak sobie pomyślałem, że jakby się pan zgodził, to ja w ciągu dnia, gdy nie ma klientów, mógłbym przygotowywać ingrediencje i może niektóre eliksiry, a wieczorem, po zamknięciu sklepu zamówienia do wysyłki – wyjaśnił chłopak.

– Mike, nie wydaje mi się właściwym, byś pracował od rana do nocy – odpowiedział z niepokojem Severus.

– Ale ja bardzo lubię tę pracę i jak zajmuję się zamówieniami to nie mam kiedy pracować w laboratorium i … – zawahał się. – W magazynku jest sporo miejsca i pomyślałem, że jeśliby się pan zgodził, może mógłbym tam nocować.

– W magazynku? – Solem prawie wykrzyknęła.

– Płacimy ci aż tak mało, że nie stać cię na wynajem czegoś lepszego? – Zaniepokoił się Snape.

– Nie, nie mogę narzekać na moją pensję. – Alger głośno westchnął. – Wręcz przeciwnie, płacicie mi więcej niż inni zarabiają na podobnym stanowisku, tylko wczoraj właścicielka mieszkania, które wynajmuję dała mi trzydniowe wymówienie. Ciężko znaleźć coś na Pokątnej, a z Hogsmeade musiałbym się teleportować, a sam pan wie z jakim oporem mi to idzie. – Solem z trudem powstrzymała uśmiech przypominając sobie ciągłe narzekania męża na Mike, że się rozszczepił w drodze do pracy. – Pomyślałem, że może do czasu aż coś znajdę mógłbym nocować w sklepie, a w zamian zająłbym się zamówieniami.

– Mike – wtrąciła się Solem. – To zupełnie bez sensu. Nie możesz mieszkać w składziku. – Odszukała dłoń męża i ścisnęła ją z całej siły wskazując głową do góry.

– Oczywiście, że nie możesz – odparł z powagą Severus. – Na górze jest małe mieszkanie, z którego teraz nie korzystamy.

– Ale to pracowania pani Snape, nie mógłbym – zaperzył się chłopak.

– Po pierwsze są tam dwa pokoje, a moja pracownia, z której i tak nie korzystam, mieści się w jednym – przerwała mu z uśmiechem Sol. – Po drugie, jeśli będę jej potrzebowała, uprzedzę cię odpowiednio wcześniej. Zresztą i tak większość pracy wykonywałam w domu. Będziesz tylko musiał sam tam posprzątać, mi się nie chce. – Mrugnęła do męża. – I nie wiem co na to powie mój mąż, ale ja się nie zgadzam, żebyś pracował po godzinach.

– Będziesz pracował w takim samym wymiarze godzin jak dotychczas – odparł Snape. – Mieszkanie na górze możesz zająć w każdej chwili, później pokażę ci jak je otwierać.

– Panie Snape, nalegam – Mike nie dawał za wygraną. – Chociaż do czasu, aż znajdzie pan jeszcze jednego pracownika.

– Zrobisz wszystko, by choć trochę pracować w laboratorium, co? – spytał z powagą Severus, na co młody mężczyzna jedynie westchnął. – Dobrze, jak zatrudnię kogoś, dam ci więcej swobody w laboratorium i ewentualnie możesz pomóc z wysyłkami wieczorami, ale nie chcę by to było więcej niż osiem godzin dziennie.

– Dziewięć i będę płacił trzydzieści procent mniej za mieszkanie – chrząknął Alger. Solem uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a Severus westchnął.

– Nie musisz za nie płacić i tak stoi puste – odparł półgębkiem. – Żadnego ale – dodał widząc, że mężczyzna otwiera usta, by zaprotestować.

– Jak się państwu odwdzięczę? – spytał dając za wygraną.

– Nie musisz za nic się odwdzięczać. Jesteś niezastąpionym pracownikiem, Mike. – Solem wstała i lekko uścisnęła chłopaka.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie. – Od drzwi dobiegł ich kobiecy, dźwięczny głos. – Byliśmy umówieni na dziesiątą, chyba się nie spóźniłam? – Severus odetchnął głęboko, a Solem wyczuła jak wzbiera w nim złość.

– Marlena – wysyczał i powoli odwrócił się w kierunku kobiety.

– Zaraz po szkole wyszłam za mąż i zmieniłam nazwisko – wyjaśniła.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał z niechęcią w głosie Severus.

– Jak to czego, przyszłam na rozmowę o pracę – odparła.

Solem zmarszczyła czoło i przysłuchiwała się dialogowi w ciszy. Marlena Shinner była szkolną przyjaciółką Evans. Po tym, jak ona i Severus związali się w szkole, obydwie nie szczędziły jej przykrości, chociaż jak domyślała się Sol, wszystko działo się z inicjatywy Lily, wciąż szczerze nienawidziła Marleny, a z tonu jej głosu mogła wywnioskować, że po latach, dziewczyna nic się nie zmieniła. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że to za namową pani Potter kobieta zjawiła się tutaj na rozmowie, koloryzując zapewne swoje CV.

– W takim razie, dziękujemy pani – odparł z kpiną Severus. – Nie jesteśmy zainteresowani pani jakże wspaniałą ofertą. Do widzenia.

– Daj spokój Severusie, przecież nie znajdziesz nikogo z lepszymi referencjami – zaśmiała się kobieta.

– Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ty nie masz żadnych referencji – faktycznie będzie ciężko – odpowiedział z kpiną Snape. – Od czasu skończenia Hogwartu nie robiłaś nic, kompletnie nic.

– Miałam wybitny z owutemu i dołączyłam list polecający od profesora Slughorna. – Nie dawała za wygraną.

– Teraz jest profesorem? Już nie Horacy? – Mike nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem słysząc jak Severus odpowiada jej pełnym jadu piskliwym głosikiem.

– Bądź poważny, nie jesteśmy już w szkole – zaperzyła się Marlena.

– Jestem poważny i nawet jeśli miałbym do ciebie odrobinę szacunku, nadal nie nadawałbyś się do tej pracy – odpowiedział z powagą.

– Miałam wybitny z …

– Miałaś wybitny, a zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły wyszłaś za głównego egzaminatora eliksirów. – Solem zakryła usta dłonią, żeby nie parsknąć, gdy przypomniała sobie około sześćdziesięcioletniego mężczyznę o lubieżnym spojrzeniu, zasiadającego w komisji. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego Shinner, aż tak bardzo zależało na wybitnym z eliksirów. Po szkole krążyły plotki o niej i Slughornie, ale Solem jakoś nie mogła w nie uwierzyć, aż do teraz. – Co się stało, że nagle zaczęłaś szukać pracy? Czyżby przyłapał cię z młodszym? A może w tym roku znowu zasiada w komisji i jakaś młodsza potrzebuje wybitnego? – kpił w najlepsze Severus.

– Zawsze trzymały się ciebie niewybredne żarty – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem Marlena. – Nic się nie zmieniłeś. Ty potrzebujesz pracownika, ja pracy, nie wiem gdzie tu problem.

– Problem w tym, że ty nie masz bladego pojęcia o eliksirach. Reszty tłumaczyć ci nie muszę. – Severus odwrócił się do kobiety plecami.

– Solem – wykrzyknęła po chwili Marlena. – Nie zauważyłam cię.

– Ja ciebie też – burknęła pod nosem Sol.

– Słyszałam o wypadku, tak mi przykro, naprawdę mi przykro – Marlena McKinnon udała rozanieloną na widok szkolnej koleżanki. – Nic nie widzisz? – spytała konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Kompletnie nic? – Solem usłyszała zirytowane westchnienie swojego męża i czuła, że istnieje bardzo duże zagrożenie, że jej mężowi nie wystarczy jedynie wspomnienie całusa, by się powstrzymać i groźba Azkabanu nie wyda mu się już taka straszna.

– Coś tam widzę. – Solem mocno zmrużyła oczy udając, że się przygląda. – Przytyłaś, to mi się od razu rzuciło w oczy, ale nie chciałam być nieuprzejma. I … siwe włosy? Czyżbyś przejmowała cechy fizyczne męża? – Pani Snape nie mogła się powstrzymać przed dramatycznym tonem. Mike głośno zaczął kaszleć i nerwowo przeglądał stos zamówień.

– Ty … ty … jesteś taka sama jak Snape – krzyknęła obrażona, a Solem wydało się, że chce tupnąć nogą. – Pożartowaliście sobie, to teraz przejdźmy do konkretów. Od kiedy mogę zacząć? Może omówimy to w twoim biurze, Severusie? – Solem wyczuła jej uwodzicielski uśmiech.

– Marlena, nie zatrudnię cię, a moje biuro zobaczysz tylko i wyłącznie wówczas, gdy będę skłonny sprzedać ten sklep, a po krótkim zastanowieniu, jeśli go kiedyś sprzedam, to na pewno nie tobie – odpowiedział najspokojniej, jak tylko mógł.

– Mówiłam Lily, że to głupi pomysł – westchnęła Marlena. – Wiedziałam, że wciąż się na mnie boczysz za to, że zawołałam McGonagall, kiedy Solem zaklęła w świnki Lily i Jamesa.

– Tak właśnie dlatego nie chcemy cię zatrudnić – odparł z ironią Severus. – Teraz wybacz, ale mam kolejne rozmowy i muszę się do nich przygotować. Tam są drzwi.

– Ja się tu jeszcze rozejrzę. No i umówiłam się za pięć minut z przyjaciółką – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Severus pochylił się do żony i delikatnie ucałował jej usta. Ścisnęła jego rękę zapewniając, że może ją zostawić samą. Zamierzała trochę pomóc Mike'owi, a później w wolnej chwili nauczyć go zaklęcia kontrolującego datę ważności na eliksirach. Wymyśliła je sama, kilka lat temu i jak dotychczas stanowiło ono ich tajemnicę. Nie chcieli się dzielić nim z konkurencją, dlatego dopiero po złożeniu przysięgi przez Mike'a mogła zacząć go uczyć kilku wykorzystywanych w sklepie czarów. Nie zdążyła nawet podejść do stosiku z zamówieniami, by je posegregować, gdy zadźwięczał dzwonek oznajmiający przyjście klienta.

– Marlena. – Usłyszała radosny okrzyk Lily Potter. – Jak poszło? – Podeszła do przeglądającej asortyment sklepu kobiety.

– Mówiłam ci, jest tak oziębły, że nawet gdybym stanęła przed nim nago, to i tak go nie ruszy – szeptała kobieta. – Nie mam pojęcia jak ta chuda kujonicha zdołała zmusić go żeby zrobił jej dziecko. Pewnie używa jakichś eliksirów żeby mu stanął. – Pani Snape starała się skupić na papierach, kompletnie ignorując dwie paplające przyjaciółeczki, ale strzępy rozmowy wciąż do niej docierały.

– Nie podziałał na niego twój dekolt? – Potter zaśmiała się lekko. – Może jest wiesz … no ten tego? Może woli chłopców? Moje gołe piersi kompletnie na niego nie działały w szkole, nawet nie spojrzał na nie, tylko wyszedł, jak go kiedyś zaciągnęłam do pustej sali. Założę się, że Stanley go czymś odurzyła, żeby zrobił jej bachorka.

– Myślisz, że sam je wysadził, jak się dowiedział? – spytała poważnie Marlena, a Solem poczuła mocny uścisk Mike'a na swojej dłoni. Skinęła do niego leciutko i wzięła głęboki oddech, gdy drzwi sklepu ponownie się otworzyły.

– Dzień dobry, Solem. – Usłyszała znajomy głos, ale kompletnie nie mogła go do nikogo przyporządkować.

– Wysoki, brunet, okrągłe okulary i malutkie dziecko w ramionach – szepnął jej do ucha Mike. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i przeniosła uśmiech na mężczyznę, który przed chwilą wszedł.

– Dzień dobry, James – odpowiedziała. – Przepraszam, nie poznałam cię.

– Och, James. Jesteś nareszcie. Witaj Solem, nie zauważyłam cię. – Solem jedynie westchnęła i w duchu przeklinała wszystkich bogów, że akurat dzisiaj musieli wybrać sobie ich sklep za miejsce spotkania. – Zaopiekujesz się Harry'm jeszcze troszkę? Chciałam iść z Marleną na zakupy i może ty przekonasz Severusa, że ona nadaje się do tej pracy.

– Oczywiście, że się nim zaopiekuję, wciąż to robię – odparł zimno Potter. – I nie, nie zamierzam do niczego przekonywać Severusa. I ja, i ty, i on dobrze wiemy, że twoja przyjaciółka nadaje się do tej pracy jak Hagrid do baletu.

– Przesadzasz – mruknęła. – Tutaj masz moje zakupy, zapłać. Spotkamy się w domu, wieczorem. Pa, Harry, maleństwo moje.

Solem odetchnęła chyba nieco za głośno, gdy kobiety wyszły ze sklepu. Miała już serdecznie dość i szczerze zaczynała żałować, że ruszyła się z domu. Przeklinała już nie tylko Lily, jej przyjaciółkę, ich rodziców za wydanie ich na świat i wszystkich bogów, ale też teściową, która wiecznie namawiała ją do wyjścia.

– Co u was, Solem? – Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że James ją wciąż obserwuje. – Jest jakaś poprawa? – Solem zdziwiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Syriusz mówił, że są duże szanse, że odzyskasz wzrok. Amelia – dodał widząc jej zaskoczenie.

– U nas bez zmian – odpowiedziała dyplomatycznie. – James, przykro mi z powodu twoich rodziców – zwróciła się do niego łagodnym tonem.

– Możesz sobie wyobrazić, że jeszcze nie tak dawno mój tata z podziwem wspominał twój wyszczekany język? – spytał z uśmiechem.

– Nie bardzo wiem, czy powinnam być z tego dumna – odwzajemniła gest.

– Nigdy nie przestał mi wypominać tego, jak bezmyślnie wówczas postąpiłem i wciąż przypominał, jak bardzo cię wtedy skrzywdziłem – wyznał. – Solem, nigdy nie przeprosiłem. Przepraszam, nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Podejrzewam, że wówczas nawet gdybym wiedział, jak ważne dla ciebie były te mapy, nie powstrzymałbym się. Byłem głupi, przepraszam. – Pani Snape odetchnęła głęboko. Pomimo dawnych nieporozumień i przykrości jakie sobie wyrządzili, czuła do mężczyzny dziwną sympatię. Jego rodzice zginęli w podobny sposób, co jej i nie bardzo teraz miała siłę, by czuć wciąż nienawiść. Kiwnęła głową na zgodę i uśmiechnęła się słysząc ciche kwilenie malutkiego dziecka.

– To twój syn, jak się domyślam – stwierdziła.

– Ta – mruknął pod nosem. – Harry, poznaj moją koleżankę ze szkoły, Solem Snape. – Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę szukając główki maleństwa. James niepewnie chwycił ją i naprowadził do celu.

– Witaj Harry – szepnęła pochylając się niżej.

– Z jego powodu tu jestem. Ma kolkę – wyjaśnił.

– Kolkę? Nie jest za duży? – zdziwiła się Solem.

– Uzdrowiciel twierdzi, że powinna ustąpić dwa miesiące temu, ale to nie minęło – odpowiedział zmartwionym głosem.

– Mike, możesz podać wywar bazyliowo-anyżkowy? – poprosiła i po chwili mała buteleczka pojawiła się w jej dłoni. – Dodawaj mu po trzy kropelki do jedzenia. Mogę ci jeszcze pokazać zaklęcie, jeśli chcesz. Jest bardziej skuteczne i nie smakuje tak paskudnie.

– Zaklęcie? Jest na to zaklęcie? – zdziwił się. – Byłem u najlepszych uzdrowicieli i jedyne co zalecali to ten wywar.

– Może żaden go nie zna – zaśmiała się.

– Zapłacę każdą cenę, byle Harry tak nie cierpiał – odparł.

– Oprócz tego zaklęcia, możesz podczas posiłku emitować mu dźwięki przypominające biały szum, znasz zaklęcie? – tłumaczyła.

– Niestety – westchnął.

– Znajdziesz je wśród tych standardowych – uśmiechnęła się. – Żeby pokazać ci to zaklęcie, które możesz zastosować, gdy już kolka się pojawi muszę przyłożyć różdżkę do brzuszka. To zaklęcie symuluje łagodny masaż. Nie skrzywdzę go – zapewniła.

– Wiem – szepnął i pomógł jej trafić na brzuszek chłopca. – I on chyba też, bo właśnie się do ciebie uśmiecha.

Solem zaczęła wykonywać delikatne ruchy i cichutko mruczała inkantację, gdy nagle Harry spojrzał na nią swymi ślicznymi zielonymi oczkami. Jej oddech przyspieszył wyraźnie i przez chwilę brakowało jej tchu. Skończyła wypowiadać zaklęcie i zamrugała kilkakrotnie, ale maleńka główka dziecka i duże dłonie jego ojca, były już dla niej niewidoczne.

– Pani Snape. – Mike w jednej chwili znalazł się przy niej podtrzymując w pasie, gdy zaczęła osuwać się na podłogę.

– Nic mi nie jest – westchnęła.

– Solem, wszystko w porządku? – James odłożył swojego syna do wózka i oparł rękę na jej ramieniu.

– Zostaw ją – warknął Severus przystawiając różdżkę do jego gardła.

– Ja nic nie zrobiłem. – James uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

– Severus, to nie jego wina. – Solem próbowała uspokoić męża. Spojrzał na nią z ukosa i kiedy Mike pokiwał głową, niezbyt ufnie opuścił różdżkę.

– Co się stało? – spytał ostro.

– Pokazywałam Jamesowi zaklęcie leczące kolki u dzieci i … – zająknęła się – zrobiło mi się słabo. To nic, już wszystko w porządku. – Uśmiechnęła się do męża, gdy prowadził ją do biura.

– Sol, co się stało? – spytał ponownie, gdy byli już sami.

– Widziałam, Sev – odparła z przejęciem. – Jestem pewna, że to nie wyobraźnia. To trwało dłużej niż poprzednio. Syn Jamesa, Harry jest podobny do niego? – opowiadała z entuzjazmem.

– Nie wiem, Sol, nie widziałem go. Kochanie myślę, że powinnaś powiedzieć Philipsowi i mamie o tym co się dzieje. – Usiadł obok niej i mocno przytulił. – Kocham cię, Słoneczko.

– Ja ciebie też kocham. – Solem wtuliła się w męża. – Możesz sprawdzić? Proszę. Czy jest podobny.

Severus z lekkim ociąganiem wyszedł do wciąż stojącego w sklepie Pottera. Słyszała jak mężczyźni rozmawiają, ale mogła zrozumieć ledwie pojedyncze wyrazy. Przymknęła powieki i odetchnęła z lekkim uśmiechem. Była przekonana, że tym razem to nie jej wyobraźnia. Owszem, syn Jamesa mógł być do niego podobny i mogła to sobie wyobrazić, ale była pewna, że widziała go naprawdę.

– Miał srebrną czapeczkę z takimi trzema kolorowymi pomponikami o tutaj. – Wskazała na swoje czoło, gdy poczuła jak Severus ponownie siada obok niej. Przytulił ją i delikatnie ucałował w skroń.

– Jest chyba za bardzo do niego podobny i ma srebrną czapeczkę z pomponikami. – Severus uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją z czułością.

– To nie musi nic oznaczać, prawda? – szepnęła.

– Nie musi – odparł. – Ale może i jestem przekonany, że oznacza. – Severus syknął z bólu i odsunął ją nagle od siebie. – Cholera – warknął. – Muszę wyjść, a za chwilę ma przyjść ta Vance.

– Dokąd? – spytała zdezorientowana. – Och, do … do niego?

– Tak – jęknął. – Słonko, poproszę Mike'a żeby przeprosił tę kobietę i umówił ją na inny termin, odprowadzę cię …

– Poczekam tutaj i mogę porozmawiać z panią Vance – przerwała mu Solem.

– Na pewno? – spytał z troską.

– Tak, nic mi nie będzie – odparła. – Idź.

– Posłuchaj, Kochanie. Jeśli ta kobieta przypadnie ci do gustu to ją umów na jutro, dobrze? Na podpisanie umowy. – Pogładził ją po włosach i leciutko musnął jej policzek.

– Poradzę sobie. – Uśmiechnęła się do męża. – Uważaj na siebie, proszę.

– Będę uważał. Ty też. – Uniósł do góry jej podbródek i z czułością pocałował.

Siedziała przez dłuższą chwilę bez ruchu. Słyszała, jak Severus instruuje Mike'a i prosi, żeby w razie gdyby do wieczora nie wrócił, ten odprowadził ją do domu. W jednej chwili uleciało z niej życie. Lord Voldemort nie wzywał go do siebie często, ale zwykle w dość nieoczekiwanych momentach, chociaż nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogło to być oczekiwane. Bardzo chciała, żeby zabójcy jej rodziców i Teodora ponieśli zasłużoną karę, ale coraz częściej pojawiała się w jej głowie myśl, że być może to ktoś inny niż śmierciożercy odpowiedzialny jest za to co ją spotkało. Nie miała pojęcia czego mogli chcieć od niej albo rodziców. Znała niektórych z nich ze szkoły, ale z żadnym nigdy nie była w tak dobrym kontakcie, żeby umawiać się w domu rodziców na pogawędkę. Jedynym, z którym w ogóle rozmawiała po zakończeniu szkoły, był Emil Mulciber, przyjaciel Severusa, ale on mieszkał w ich sąsiedztwie i podejrzewała, że nawet nie wiedział, gdzie mieszkali jej rodzice.

Dumbledore sugerował, że może to do jej ojca chcieli dotrzeć. Być może był w posiadaniu jakichś starodruków kryjących w sobie Czarną Magię albo innych podobnych ksiąg, ale to wydawało jej się mocno naciągane. Owszem, ojciec kochał książki, ale nigdy nie pociągała go Czarna Magia, a w bibliotece takimi dziełami zajmowali się specjalnie przeszkoleni do tego ludzie. Bardzo bała się o męża. Bała się, że przez chęć zemsty popełni jakiś błąd, że to pragnienie zburzy jego zimną krew, bała się też o to, do czego będzie zmuszany i o to, że w każdej chwili może zginąć z ręki swojego pana albo którejś z broniących się przed śmierciożercami osób. Nie martwiła się, że może zostać pojmany przez aurorów. Dumbledore złożył mu przysięgę i wiedziała, że z tej strony nic mu nie grozi. To jednak ani na moment nie uspokajało jej szybko bijącego serca.

– Pani Snape? – Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Mike'a. – Pani Vance przyszła.

– Och, przyprowadzisz ją? – poprosiła.

Emmelina Vance okazała się starszą o dziesięć lat, miłą kobietą o zimnej dłoni, jak zauważyła Solem. Wydawała się też być bardzo dyskretna i zdawało się, że nie czuje skrępowania tym, że pani Snape nie widzi.

– Przepraszam, ale mąż musiał dość pilnie wyjść – zaczęła z uśmiechem, a pani Vance zapewniła, że rozumie i nie stanowi to dla niej problemu kto przeprowadza z nią rozmowę.

– Pani Snape, zanim zaczniemy muszę o coś zapytać – Emmelina westchnęła nieco zrezygnowanym tonem. – Czy zaprosili mnie państwo na rozmowę po protekcji pana Dumbledore'a?

– Nie, pani Vance – odparła niepewnie Solem. – Skąd taki pomysł?

– Proszę wybaczyć, nie o wszystkim możemy tutaj rozmawiać i muszę mieć nadzieję, że potrafi pani czytać między słowami. – Rozsiadła się wygodniej na krześle i po krótkiej pauzie kontynuowała. – Dumbledore rozmawiał ze mną na temat ewentualnej pracy tutaj i o moich obowiązkach, a ja nie bardzo mam chęć zgodzić się, by i na tę sferę życia miał wpływ ten człowiek. Szanuję go, ale nie lubię, gdy ktoś wtrąca się do mojego życia, cenię sobie prywatność.

– Rozumiem, pani Vance bardziej niż pani myśli i mogę panią zapewnić, że siedzi pani tutaj tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że pani osoba wzbudziła moje i męża zainteresowanie – odpowiedziała Solem z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Tak jak do państwa pisałam, nie mam wykształcenia w dziedzinie eliksirów, ale potrafię przyrządzać proste mikstury i dość dobrze znam się na ziołolecznictwie. Wiem, że nie hodujecie sami ziół i roślin magicznych, ale być może, jeśli bylibyście zainteresowani, mogłabym pomóc w ich uprawie – opowiadała kobieta.

– Jest pani z wykształcenia zielarzem? – spytała Solem. – Nie pisała pani o tym.

– Ukończyłam jedynie dwa lata studiów – Emmelina odetchnęła. – Zaraz po szkole wyszłam za mąż i urodziłam syna, później córki. Dopiero niedawno zdołaliśmy z mężem zaoszczędzić trochę pieniędzy, żebym mogła podjąć studia, ale … – kobieta głośno przełknęła ślinę. – Mój mąż, rok temu został … zginął i nie mogłam już kontynuować studiów. Z eliksirów miałam wybitny w szkole i szybko się uczę. Wychowałam się i uczyłam we Francji i mogłabym bez trudu nawiązać korzystne dla państwa kontakty z dostawcami tamtejszych roślin.

Solem zadała kilka fachowych pytań, o które prosił ją Severus i uśmiechnęła się słysząc więcej niż wyczerpujące odpowiedzi. Żałowała, że jej mąż nie może posłuchać tej kobiety. Może nie miała wielkiej wiedzy na temat eliksirów, ale nadrabiała inteligencją i bystrością. Była pewna, że ją zaakceptuje.

– Pani Vance, nie mogę samodzielnie podjąć decyzji i z przykrością muszę poprosić, żeby spotkała się jeszcze pani z moim mężem …

– Jestem, pani Vance przepraszam za spóźnienie. – Solem odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy obok niej pojawił się Severus. – Z tego co zdołałem usłyszeć, moja żona jest gotowa panią zatrudnić. – Pani Snape uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Oprócz sprzedaży, chciałbym żeby pomogła pani przy ingrediencjach – wyjaśnił Severus przystawiając drugie krzesło obok Solem. – Zajmujemy się nie tylko sprzedażą, ale większość mikstur warzymy sami.

– Jak już wspominałam pani Snape, ukończyłam dwa lata studiów zielarskich – odparła nieco zdenerwowana kobieta. – Ze składnikami pochodzenia roślinnego poradzę sobie bez większego trudu, ale będąc zupełnie szczerą, owady i zwierzęta to nie moja działka. Jeśli mi pan wytłumaczy jak się do tego zabrać jestem …

– Żywymi ingrediencjami w większości zajmuję się sam, a w razie konieczności jest pan Alger, jeśli poradzi sobie pani z roślinami to w zupełności wystarczy – przerwał jej Severus. – To jednak nie jedyny problem. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia tego, w jakim wymiarze chciałaby pani pracować.

– Do sklepu mogę przychodzić na pięć godzin, może czasem sześć, ale jeśli zgodzicie się państwo mnie zatrudnić pozostałą część etatu mogłabym odpracowywać w domu. Mogę tam przygotowywać zioła i zamówienia do wysyłki. Mam przy domu niewielki ogródek ze szklarnią. Mogłabym nawet sama coś wyhodować jeśli, by państwo sobie życzyli. Bardzo zależy mi na tej pracy.

– Od kiedy może pani zacząć? – Solem nie mogła ukryć uśmiechu, gdy usłyszała słowa męża. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że wraz z pojawieniem się Emmeliny Vance ich życie stanie się nieco prostsze.

– Od dziś. – Kobieta wyraźnie się rozluźniła i chyba także nie mogła powstrzymać się przed uniesieniem do góry kącików ust. – Dziękuję, panie Snape.

– Całą odpowiedzialność za pani zatrudnienie ponosi moja żona, jeśli pani nawali, ona będzie za to odpowiedzialna – zagroził, ale dało się w jego głosie wyczuć rozbawienie. – Mike, nasz sprzedawca jest tu zatrudniony od samego początku, jest młody, ale ma już spore doświadczenie. Pod naszą nieobecność on zajmuje się sklepem, nie będzie miała pani z tym problemu?

– Oczywiście, że nie – zapewniła.

– Od stycznia rozpoczynam pracę jako wykładowca w Hogwarcie i przez większość czasu w ciągu dnia będę nieobecny – tłumaczył Severus. – Gdyby miała pani jakieś problemy proszę fiuukać bezpośrednio do żony.

Severus oprowadził Emmelinę po sklepie, pokazał jej laboratorium i magazyn, a na koniec poprosił Mike'a by opowiedział kobiecie o asortymencie i wtajemniczył w sprzedaż wysyłkową, którą to ona miała się teraz głównie zajmować. Stanął w progu gabinetu i przez chwilę przyglądał się żonie. Był z niej wyjątkowo dumny. Po raz pierwszy, nie licząc ucieczki na cmentarz, odwiedziła czarodziejski świat i radziła sobie niezwykle dobrze. Był przygotowany na to, że będzie chciała wracać od razu do domu i nawet przezornie zostawił otwarte połączenie fiuu dla nich. Jednak nie zamierzał jej niczego ułatwiać i chciał, by do sklepu dotarła tradycyjną drogą. To był najwyższy czas, żeby zaczęła mierzyć się z ludzkim wścibstwem i wychodzić z domu. Na Pokątnej wzbudzała niemałe zamieszanie i początkowo miał ochotę przeklinać każdego, kto się za nią oglądał, ale powstrzymywała go mocnym uściskiem na przedramieniu i słonecznym uśmiechem.

Bał się spotkań podobnych do tych z Marleną McKinnon, ale Solem zdawała się nie przejmować głupotą i docinkami koleżanki ze szkoły. Na całe szczęście nie mogła zobaczyć dekoltu w jaki, pomimo mrozu, odstroiła się kobieta. Doprawdy zadziwiało go, że po siedmiu latach wspólnej nauki, wciąż nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że to go kompletnie nie rusza. Owszem, miał krótki okres w życiu, kiedy poleciałby na jej piersi, ale to był naprawdę bardzo krótki czas i już od bardzo dawna jedynymi piersiami na jakie leciał były te, w które wyposażona była jego żona. Kompletnie nie działały na niego wdzięki Evans, gdy tuż przed ostatnimi egzaminami próbowała wymusić na nim pomoc podczas egzaminu, ani te Susan, gdy chciała żeby napisał za nią pracę końcową. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego były bardziej skłonne oddać mu się, niż po prostu poprosić, by im pomógł w nauce. Z zasady nie odmawiał kolegom ani w Hogwarcie, ani na studiach, gdy ci faktycznie prosili o pomoc, a nie o wyręczenie ich i nigdy też nie oczekiwał żadnej zapłaty, a już na pewno nie ciałem.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie należy do najbardziej przystojnych mężczyzn i dopóki nie pojawiła się Solem, podejrzewał, że dziewczyny się nad nim litują jednocześnie próbując wyciągnąć z tego jakieś korzyści. Jego żona odmieniła ten pogląd. Nigdy nie próbowała go wykorzystać i przy niej poczuł się w pełni wartościowy. Była ładną dziewczyną i podobała się chłopakom. Gdyby chciała, mogła umawiać się z największymi przystojniakami w szkole, ona jednak wybrała jego, co wciąż mocno mu schlebiało. Nigdy nie była beztroską dziewczyną i nie próbowała iść na łatwiznę, ale dzielnie stawiała czoła przeciwnościom. Tak było też teraz.

Nie mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że jest w pełni zdrowa. Wciąż jeszcze dało się zauważyć jej depresję, chociaż próbowała ukrywać to przed nim. Na szczęście od czasu, gdy zaczęła tworzyć mieszkanki i pisać poradnik z zaklęciami, dostrzegał wyraźną poprawę. Coraz rzadziej uciekała do pokoiku Teodora, by się wypłakać, a nawet zdarzało jej się tam zamykać z samej chęci przebywania w miłym pomieszczeniu. Ostatnio zastał ją tam przytuloną do misia i czytającą książkę w fotelu. Nie dostrzegł w niej jednak żalu. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy do niej podszedł i nawet pozwoliła, poczytać mu dla niej. Zdarzały się jednak ciężkie chwile. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy nie mogła sama czegoś poprawnie zrobić albo nie mogła znaleźć zaklęcia, które jakąś czynność, by jej ułatwiło. Złościła się i krzyczała, gdy próbował coś za nią zrobić, a później płakała jeszcze bardziej dręczona wyrzutami sumienia. Nie gniewał się za jej wybuchy. Jak mógł starał się być dla niej cierpliwy i wyrozumiały, chociaż bywały dni, że sam miał ochotę krzyczeć, to bardziej z bezsilności niż nerwów na nią.

Kochał ją, bardzo. Był dumny z tego jak sobie radzi i starał się podchodzić optymistycznie do tych przebłysków widzenia, ale wciąż w jego głowie pojawiał się głosik, że nie powinni świętować zbyt szybko. Uzdrowiciele uprzedzali, że takie momenty widzenia, mogą się pojawiać, że może odzyskać wzrok nawet na bardzo długi czas, ale wciąż powtarzali, że już zawsze będzie istniało ryzyko nawrotu.

Siedziała w jego fotelu z przymkniętymi oczami i lekko się uśmiechała. Nie był pewien, czy wie o jego obecności. Zwykle, gdy był przekonany, że go nie zauważa, łapała go za rękę w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie albo uśmiechała promiennie w jego kierunku. Nie chciał jej niczego utrudniać, dlatego zwykle nie starał się w jej towarzystwie być zbyt cicho i zaznaczał swoją obecność. Czasem jednak nie mógł się oprzeć przyglądaniu jej w spokoju.

– Dowiedziałam się dziś, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem jesteś gejem – odezwała się po chwili.

– Doprawdy? – zdziwił się na to stwierdzenie.

– Podobno nie podniecają cię kobiece piersi – kontynuowała.

– Zapewniam cię, że męskie tym bardziej. – Podszedł do niej, uniósł ją i usiadł na krześle, sadzając ją na swoich kolanach. – Jak się dobrze zastanowię, to są tylko jedne, które mnie dość mocno podniecają. – Jego męskość zareagowała na samo wyobrażenie sobie jej cudownych krągłości i bliskość jej ciała.

– Mam nadzieję, że teraz zaglądasz w mój dekolt, a nie wyobrażasz sobie jakiś inny. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego unosząc brwi. Przytulił głowę do jej piersi i zamruczał z podniecenia.

– Nie powiedziałeś mi o tym mężczyźnie, który tu był przed panią Vance. – Odsunęła go od siebie i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. – Mam nadzieję, że nie chciałeś go zatrudniać i nie pokrzyżowałam ci planów.

– Był całkiem niezły z eliksirów, ale miał chyba ze sto lat i bardzo dużo rad na temat prowadzenia sklepu i warzenia – westchnął. – Raczej nie dałbym rady pracować z kimś takim. W dodatku próbował mówić do mnie: chłopcze.

– Powiesz mi teraz chłopcze, dlaczego zostałeś wezwany? – spytała cichutko.

– Nie może się doczekać kiedy zamieszkam w Hogwarcie – westchnął. – Chciał też kilka eliksirów, głównie veritaserum.

– Zaprosił cię na pogawędkę na temat tego, jak idzie przeprowadzka do zamku? – Solem nie mogła ukryć zdziwienia.

– Dokładnie, chyba mi zazdrości, podobno kiedyś starał się o posadę nauczyciela OPCM – zaśmiał się gorzko Snape.

– Wiedzy na ten temat to akurat nie można mu odmówić – odparła Solem. – Gorzej z metodami wychowawczymi.

– Był bardzo zadowolony, gdy powiedziałem mu, że próbuję zdobyć zaufanie innych członków Zakonu. – Severus odetchnął głęboko i schował twarz w jej włosach. – Ślicznie pachniesz.

– Co jeszcze? Bo czuję, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. – Solem oderwała się od niego i chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie.

– Malfoy – wybąkał. – Znasz jego zamiłowanie do przyjęć. Uznał, że teraz kiedy się jasno określiłem po ich stronie, nie mam już wymówki, by przyjąć zaproszenie na jedno z nich. Oczywiście razem z Narcyzą będą bardzo zawiedzeni, jeśli nie pojawimy się na nim razem.

– Razem? – Solem głośno przełknęła ślinę.

– Nie martw się, jakoś się wymigam, a ostatecznie pójdę tam sam i wymknę się po dwóch godzinach – uspokoił ją.

– Czy myślisz, że on tam będzie? – spytała niepewnie.

– Nie, nie bawią go tego typu rozrywki – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

– W takim razie pójdę z tobą – mruknęła cichutkim głosikiem. – Powinieneś próbować zdobyć zaufanie tych ludzi. Nie możesz ich unikać.

– Sol, nie musisz tego robić – zapewnił ją.

– Wiem, Sev – odparła ponownie wtulając się w niego. – Nie sądzę, by Narcyza i jej przyjaciółki były w stosunku do mnie bardziej złośliwe niż te dwie, które się tu dziś pojawiły.

– Solem, nie jestem pewien, czy chcę, byś tam szła. – Oderwał ją od swego ramienia. – To nie są mili ludzie, nie jestem pewien, kto tam będzie.

– Severus, na każdym kroku spotykam niemiłych ludzi, nie da się ich uniknąć. – Nabrała głośno powietrza w płuca i powoli je wypuściła przymykając powieki. – Chodzi o to, że nie widzę?

– Nie, Słonko – odparł spokojnie. – Nie chcę, żebyś miała z nimi coś wspólnego.

– Severus, czy to jest przyjęcie dla jego zwolenników, czy dla znajomych Malfoyów? – spytała szeptem.

– Podejrzewam, że większość tam obecnych będzie jednym i drugim – burknął. – Choć z założenia, przyjęcie jest dla znajomych.

– Grozi mi tam coś? – spytała niepewnie.

– Nie, gdyby tak było, nie wspomniałbym nawet o tym przyjęciu. – Severus opadł na oparcie fotela. – Nie dasz za wygraną, co? Jaki będzie kolejny argument? – spytał po trochu z rozbawieniem, a po trochu ze złością.

– Severus – jęknęła. – Jeśli pójdziesz tam sam, będą myśleli, że się mnie wstydzisz.

– Nie wstydzę się ciebie – warknął ze złością. Posadził ją samą na krześle i oparł się o biurko. Wstała i przytuliła się do jego pleców.

– Wiem, Severus, ale oni tak właśnie pomyślą. – Próbowała go udobruchać. – Co im powiesz? Że mam migrenę? Będą oczekiwali, że zjawisz się na kolejnym przyjęciu razem ze mną, a znając Malfoyów, zorganizują je tylko dlatego, że ja straciłam to i wcale nie dlatego, że są złośliwi, a wręcz przeciwnie, będzie wydawało im się niesprawiedliwe, że coś mi umknęło. – Objęła go w pasie i przycisnęła do niego jeszcze bardziej. – Nie możesz sprawiać wrażenie kogoś, kto coś ukrywa. Muszą ci zaufać. Poza tym – Solem wsunęła dłonie pod jego marynarkę – to dobry argument byś kupił mi nową sukienkę, no i wiesz jak lubię tańczyć.

– Przypominam ci, że ja wręcz przeciwnie – mruknął nieco zrezygnowany, obracając się do niej przodem. Wiedział, że ma dużo racji, ale wciąż wewnętrznie nie czuł się przekonany. Nie chciał jej w tym świecie, pełnym bezwzględnych zabójców, w świecie, w którym w każdej chwili możesz zostać zdradzony, w którym nie można ufać nikomu. W tej chwili zapragnął schować ją gdzieś daleko, bezpieczną, piękną, tylko jego. Chyba dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak wielki błąd popełnił godząc się na propozycję Dumbledore'a. To nie była tylko jego gra, to prędzej czy później stałoby się ich wspólną grą.

– Kupię ci ich tyle ile zechcesz – odparł i ucałował czubek jej głowy. – Przepraszam – szepnął zatapiając twarz w jej czarnych lokach. – Przepraszam, Solem. Za wszystko. Za to jak głupi byłem i ślepy.

– Nie przepraszaj, Kochanie. Będę przy tobie bez względu na wszystko – odparła wtulając się w niego jeszcze mocniej. – Wykorzystał nas, naszą chwilę słabości. Mam wrażenie, że próbował to od zawsze, już wówczas, gdy byliśmy w szkole. Chciał nas chyba rozdzielić. Nie od początku, ale mam wrażenie, że z czasem nasz związek przestał mu się podobać. Nie wiem, może to tylko moja wyobraźnia. – Zamyśliła się przez chwilę. – Pamiętasz, jak w czasie studiów nas odwiedził? To było dziwne. Zanim wróciłeś wtedy do domu, przekonywał mnie, że przede mną wielka kariera, że powinnam spróbować wyjechać do Francji, tam jest najlepsza Akademia Magicznych Sztuk Plastycznych. Nawet zaproponował finansowanie.

– Nic mi nie mówiłaś – zdziwił się.

– Nie? Nie wiem czemu teraz sobie o tym przypomniałam – westchnęła. – To była bardzo dziwna rozmowa. Pamiętam, że przez cały czas nie mogłam się doczekać, kiedy ty wrócisz. Udawał miłego, a w rzeczywistości był strasznie natarczywy i wmawiał, że nie będziesz dobrym mężem, żebym zaczekała z decyzją o ślubie, pojechała do Francji, poznała nowe możliwości. Do dziś nie wiem o co mu chodziło, ale wiem, że się mylił. Jesteś najcudowniejszym mężem na świecie.

– Słonko, nie pamiętam, żeby kiedykolwiek nas odwiedzał w czasie studiów. – Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

– Nie? Dziwne, byłam przekonana, że o tym rozmawialiśmy.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Przyjęcie"_


	17. Przyjęcie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 17**_

„_**Przyjęcie"**_

– Jak wyglądam? – spytała Solem niezbyt pewnym głosem.

– Merlinie złoty, idź na dół do swojego męża i złap go za strategiczne miejsce to się przekonasz, jak wyglądasz – odparła zirytowana Amelia. – Solem, nie wypuściłabym cię z domu, gdybym nie miała pewności, że będziesz tam najpiękniejszą kobietą.

– Myślisz, że kiedyś jeszcze to zobaczę? Błysk w jego oczach na mój widok? – Sol z rezygnacją opadła na łóżko.

– Pewnie, że zobaczysz – Amelia usiadła obok i objęła ją ramieniem. – Chociaż w przypadku twojego męża, zwykle dość ciężko wyczytać coś z jego oczu albo twarzy. Nad tym na dole dużo ciężej mu panować.

– Przypominam ci, że rozmawiamy o moim mężu. – Solem udała złość.

– Rozmawiamy o mężczyźnie, którego nie podnieca byle widok – odparła Amelia z uśmiechem.

– Amelio, odpowiesz mi szczerze? – spytała z powagą Sol.

– Yhy, zawsze to robię, przecież wiesz – zapewniła ją dziewczyna.

– Te blizny na moim ciele i ta … ta na czole, czy to wygląda bardzo obrzydliwie? – Pani Snape odetchnęła głęboko i zrobiła błagalną minę.

– Sama na to wpadłaś? Nie sądzę, że twój mąż mógł dać ci coś takiego do zrozumienia, bo mam wrażenie, że ostatnio jest na ciebie jeszcze bardziej napalony – westchnęła z rezygnacją panna Bones. – Sol, będę szczera, tak jak obiecałam. Ta blizna na czole, dodaje ci powagi. Teraz sprawiasz wrażenie silnej i odważnej kobiety, nie dziewczynki. Ta na brzuchu jest różowa i jej kolor może się nie podobać, ale jest równa, gładka i całkiem seksowna. Ta na twoich piersiach – Amelia ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze – chociaż nie gustuję w kobietach, mam ochotę ją polizać. Masz jeszcze jedną, na plecach i nie ma w niej nic obrzydliwego. Jedyną obrzydliwie wyglądającą rzeczą na twoim ciele zaczynają być twoje żebra. Kobieto, zacznij jeść, bo zgłoszę do opieki, że mąż cię głodzi. Na pewno u Malfoyów będzie coś dobrego. Najedz się na zapas.

– Nikt mnie nie głodzi – warknęła. – Jem tyle ile potrzeba.

– Widziałam, Sol – odburknęła jej przyjaciółka. – Jesz tyle ile kot napłakał. Jak mierzyłaś suknie u krawcowej to żal było patrzeć, jak każdą jedną musiała spinać mocno spinkami, żeby się z ciebie nie zsunęła.

– Myślisz, że to takie proste? – krzyknęła Snape i ponownie opadła na łóżko. – Przez cztery miesiące wymiotowałam po każdym posiłku, a i tak codziennie zmuszam się do kolejnych kęsów. – Łzy poleciały po jej policzkach.

– Wiem, że nie jest. – Amelia ze spokojem usiadła obok niej i mocno przytuliła. – Wiem, Kochanie. Nie raz sama trzymałam ci włosy nad kibelkiem, gdy zażywałaś jeszcze te eliksiry. Po prostu się martwię.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła Solem. – Naprawdę staram się jeść więcej.

– Jesteś ładną kobietą, Sol – powiedziała po chwili Amelia. – Zawsze byłaś ładna, a blizny są seksi. Severus ma jedną, fajną na plecach.

– Skąd u licha wiesz o tym, że MÓJ mąż ma bliznę? – spytała mocno marszcząc czoło i ostentacyjnie zacisnęła palce na różdżce. Domyślała się, że Amelia zobaczyła ją, gdy ostatnio niespodziewający się gości w sypialni, Severus wyszedł spod prysznica w dość mało oficjalnym stroju, jednak nie bardzo miała ochotę odpowiadać przyjaciółce, skąd blizny na jego ciele. Lord Voldemort miał dość brutalne metody sprawdzania lojalności czarodziejów, a kary cielesne należały do jednych z nich. Bliznę na plecach miał po klątwie ciętej, którą otrzymał tego samego dnia, gdy do niego przyszedł po raz pierwszy. W ten sposób sprawdzał, jak bardzo oddany jest sprawie i czy drobne niedogodności nie będą przeszkodą w dążeniu do wspólnych celów. Do tych tortur przyznał jej się dopiero po tym, jak otrzymał mroczny znak. Wtedy też, czarnoksiężnik uznał go za godnego bycia Śmierciożercą i noszenia jego piętna. Na szczęście teraz już wracał ze spotkań bez nowych śladów na ciele.

– Wybacz, nie mogłam się oprzeć patrzeniu, kiedy stał tu taki ociekający wodą z wypiekami na nieogolonych policzkach … mhm … wciąż mam nadzieję, że znowu nakryję go pod prysznicem – wzdychała Amelia.

– Możesz sobie patrzeć, ale trzymaj łapy przy sobie – warknęła ostrzegawczo Solem. – Znajdź sobie jakiegoś chłopa i przestań teraz myśleć o moim nagim mężu – dodała ze zniesmaczoną miną.

– Teraz nie mogę, wciąż wydaje mi się, że stoi … tfu, ukazuje mi się przed oczami – droczyła się z nią przyjaciółka. – Szkoda, że miał ten ręcznik – westchnęła.

– Amelia, ostrzegam cię – warknęła Snape.

– Założę się, że twój świetnie umięśniony mąż, może dwa razy pod rząd – rozpływała się kobieta.

– Co, mogę dwa razy pod rząd, jeśli wolno wiedzieć? – Severus wszedł do sypialni z kwaśną miną i z zamiarem popędzenia żony.

– Bzykać się – odparła Amelia z niewinną miną, czym wywołała jeszcze większe skrzywienie u mężczyzny.

– Doprawdy, jesteś … gorsza niż moja matka. – Snape zrobił zniesmaczoną minę. – Znajdź sobie kogoś do cholery i wynocha z naszej sypialni.

– Jakby to było takie proste. Nie każdy może dwa razy – żartowała Amelia udając poważną minę.

– Oczywiście, że nie – mruknął Severus. – Do tego potrzeba dwojga.

– Uważasz, że mi czegoś brakuje? – spytała prowokacyjnie Bones.

– Hej, ja tu jestem – wtrąciła się oburzona Solem.

– Mhm, długo by wymieniał – burknął mężczyzna. – Słoneczko, wyglądasz … Amelia idź już sobie. – Jego wzrok padł na żonę i czuł, że w jego spodniach robi się zdecydowanie za ciasno.

– Chciałbyś, nie po to się napracowałam przez godzinę nad jej fryzurą, żebyś ją teraz sponiewierał –odparła dumna z siebie kobieta.

– Wyglądasz pięknie. – Severus wyszeptał wprost do ucha swej żony. – I możesz być pewna, że sponiewieram tę fryzurę, sukienkę i to co masz pod nią, jak tylko wrócimy do domu – dodał już na głos.

– Severus – krzyknęła Solem. – Teraz możesz być pewien, że Amelia nie wyjdzie stąd do późna w nocy. Będzie chciała sprawdzić swoją teorię.

– Jeśli wyjdzie w nocy, nie przekona się czy mogę dwa czy trzy – odparł wyniośle Severus.

– Zdecydowanie brakuje tutaj twojej mamy – mruknęła z niesmakiem Solem.

– _Severusie? Solem? Jesteście? – _Jakby na zawołanie z dołu dobiegł ich głos Eileen.

– Na górze, mamo – krzyknęła Solem z uśmiechem.

– Skarbeńku, wyglądasz oszałamiająco – zachwycała się pani Snape.

– Wiem, mamo – odparł Severus przywdziewając na twarz milutki uśmiech. – Choć wydawało mi się, że zawsze tak wyglądam. Zresztą nawet Amelia jest podobnego zdania.

– Nie ty – burknęła. – Ty wyglądasz jak zwykle. Masz wspaniały gust, jeśli chodzi o kobiety. Nie wiem jak przekonałeś ją do siebie – westchnęła rozmarzonym tonem, oglądając Solem z każdej strony.

– Mam pewną teorię na ten temat – wtrąciła z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem Amelia.

– Co masz na myśli, Amelio? – spytała z ciekawością Eileen.

– Chociaż nie wiem, czy to jedynie nie przechwałki Severusa – odparła taksując znacząco mężczyznę.

– Myślisz, że Solem uległa jego męskim wdziękom? – Pani Snape najwyraźniej połknęła haczyk.

– Która by się oparła, pani Snape … trzy razy? – Amelia pokręciła z rozmarzeniem głową.

– Idziemy, Severus – nakazała Sol.

– Trzy? – Eileen spojrzała zaskoczona na swojego syna. – Mam nadzieję, synku, że Sol w tym czasie ze sześć. – Popatrzyła na Severusa marszcząc brwi. – Jeśli jest inaczej, chętnie udzielę ci wskazówek. Solem, Skarbeńku czy macie z tym jakiś problem?

– Nie mam z tym problemu, ale Amelia ma, więc może jej mama wytłumaczyć co i jak – odparła poirytowana Sol.

– Problemem Amelii jest brak stałego partnera. Ty, moja droga sypiasz z moim synem i wolałabym mieć pewność, że on sprawdza się jako mężczyzna w każdej sytuacji – Eileen nie dawała za wygraną.

– Severus, błagam znajdź moje buty i chodźmy stąd – poprosił Solem.

– Nie możesz iść na boso? Będę cię niósł – zaproponował z desperacją na co kobiety wybuchnęły gromkim śmiechem.

– Właściwie to przyszłam cię zbadać. – Eileen powstrzymała go przed szybkim przeszukiwaniem sypialni. – Zapomniałaś?

– Och, dziś sobota – jęknęła młodsza pani Snape.

– Przyjdę jutro, Skarbeńku albo może zajrzycie jutro na kolację? – spytała zachęcająco.

– A będzie pieczeń? – Sol przygryzła wargę z nadzieją.

– Będą i pieczone ziemniaki z rozmarynem, ale oczekuję czegoś w zamian – odparła z przekorą starsza kobieta.

– Za mamy pieczeń zrobię wszystko. – Solem zrobiła rozmarzoną minę.

– Uważaj Kochanie co obiecujesz tej przebiegłej wiedźmie – wtrącił Severus.

– Oj tam, takie tam tylko babskie ploteczki mi wystarczą – zaśmiała się Eileen.

– Ja sobie chyba muszę z tatą poważnie porozmawiać – westchnęła Sol. – A ty chłopa sobie szukaj, a nie po cudzych sypialniach się włóczysz. – Zmarszczyła czoło w stronę Amelii.

Solem mocno wcisnęła się w bok męża i kurczowo chwyciła jego przedramienia, gdy powolnym krokiem zmierzali w stronę posiadłości Malfoyów. Aż do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak trudne to będzie. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem niebawem stanie przed ludźmi, którzy odpowiedzialni są za śmierć jej rodziców i syna, a być może chcieli także jej śmierci. Zaczynała mieć coraz więcej wątpliwości i sama nie miała już pojęcia co jej strzeliło do głowy, żeby chcieć towarzyszyć Severusowi na tym przyjęciu. Jej doświadczenie w tym zakresie było bardzo ubogie, a nigdy jeszcze nie uczestniczyła w czymś tak bardzo wykwintnym. Czuła, że to miejsce nie dla niej i zaczynała mieć wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno Severus nie będzie miał powodów do wstydu.

Słabo znała Malfoyów. Lucjusz ukończył szkołę, gdy ona była na drugim roku, Narcyza rok po nim. Nie miała pewności, czy którekolwiek z nich ją w ogóle pamięta. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziała co lepsze; bycie w ich oczach małą kujonkom mieszkającą w bibliotece, czy niewidomą żoną ich znajomego.

– Wyglądasz pięknie – powtórzył po raz kolejny Severus. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, Promyczku. Nie denerwuj się – uspokajał ją mocniej oplatając jej dłoń na swoim przedramieniu. – Pomijając poglądy, to całkiem normalni ludzie.

– Przypomnij mi, dlaczego nalegałam, by przyjść tu z tobą? – spytała zdenerwowanym głosem.

– Bo jesteś kochającą, cudowną żoną? – Objął ją ramieniem i ucałował jej skroń. – Gdy na ciebie patrzę, absolutnie nie żałuję, że przekonałaś mnie, żeby przyjść tu razem ze mną, chociaż z każdym kolejnym spojrzeniem w twoim kierunku, myślę tylko o tym, by wyjść stąd jak najszybciej i zdjąć z ciebie tę suknię.

– Nie kuś mnie – zaśmiała się. – Wciąż jeszcze możemy się wycofać. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Nie widziałam ich chyba od ukończenia szkoły, jak wyglądają? Narcyza jest piękna, prawda?

– Zbyt wyniosła i zbyt sztywna jak na mój gust, chociaż powiedzieć, że nie jest ładna byłoby kłamstwem. Ma niewątpliwie nienaganne maniery, chociaż zbyt mocno się stara. Nie podobała mi się, gdy była młodsza, tym bardziej nie podoba mi się teraz – zapewnił.

– A Lucjusz? Przystojny jak kiedyś? – spytała niewinnie Solem.

– A Lucjusz nadal jest blondynem – odparł krótko. – Sol, Kochanie, po prostu spróbuj się dobrze bawić.

– Dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Pod warunkiem, że z tobą.

– Z nikim innym ci nie pozwolę – odpowiedział i ponownie oplótł sobie jej dłoń wokół ramienia.

– Severusie, Solem – wykrzyknęła Narcyza, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg ich domu.

– Witaj Narcyzo. – Pani Snape przywitała się grzecznie wciąż mocno ściskając męża.

– Pani Snape, Solem wyglądasz oszałamiająco. – Usłyszała Lucjusza i po chwili jej dłoń została porwana przez jego dużą i silną.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, choć z trudem powstrzymała głośne parsknięcie słysząc, jak Severusowi z trudem przechodzą przez usta podobne komplementy pod adresem pani Malfoy.

Z ulgą odetchnęła, gdy skrzat zabrał od niej pelerynę i ponownie poczuła, jak mąż splata szczelnie ich ręce.

– Mój mąż ma rację, wyglądasz przecudnie, Solem – zwróciła się do niej Narcyza.

– Jako, że Severus nie jest raczej wylewny jeśli chodzi o komplementy, jestem pewna, że i ty wyglądasz pięknie. – Solem uśmiechnęła się do starszej koleżanki.

Po krótkiej wymianie uprzejmości, państwo Malfoy zaprosili ich do wielkiej sali balowej, pełnej już wytwornych gości.

– Opowiedz – poprosiła, a Severus zaczął jej relacjonować co dokładnie dzieje się na sali i kto ze znanych jej osób jest obecny.

– Zbliża się Emil z jakąś cizią – mruknął.

– Z kim? – zdziwiła się.

– Laską, cizią, towarem, panienką – odparł cichym głosem wprost do jej ucha. – Podejrzewam, że zgarnął ją w drodze tutaj, z Nokturnu.

– Przyszedł z …

– Dziwką – dokończył za nią Snape.

– Taaa? – Solem nie mogła uwierzyć.

– Jej sukienka ledwie zakrywa … właściwie to nic nie zakrywa – wyjaśnił z niesmakiem.

– Wygłupiłam się z moją długą suknią? – spytała niepewnie.

– Nie Kochanie, masz na sobie jak najbardziej adekwatną suknię. To Mulciber, jak zwykle próbuje grać na nerwach komu popadnie. Tym razem trafiło na Narcyzę – wyjaśnił jej.

– Chciałabym zobaczyć jej minę, gdy ich przywitała – zaśmiała się pod nosem Solem.

– Solem – wykrzyknął przyjaciel Severusa – jak zawsze piękna. Poznaj moją przyjaciółkę … jak masz na imię? – zwrócił się szeptem do swojej partnerki.

– Jestem Rennes de Burbon – przedstawiła się kobieta.

– Pochodzisz z Francji? – spytała uprzejmie Solem.

– Nie, z Londynu. Dlaczego z Francji? Wyglądam na Francuzkę? – dopytywała rozanielonym głosem.

– Twoje imię jest pochodzenia francuskiego, nazwisko zresztą też – wyjaśnił jej Mulciber.

– Jak to? – Kobieta zdawała się być zaskoczona. – Naprawdę mogłabym pochodzić z Francji?

– Solem, zarezerwujesz dla mnie taniec? – Emil postanowił zignorować swoją partnerkę. – Pozwolę ci Severusie oczywiście zatańczyć z Rennes – dodał z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Podziękuję – mruknął Snape i mocniej chwycił dłoń żony. – Solem dziś tańczy tylko ze mną. – Objął ją zaborczym gestem.

– Wybacz, Emilu – Sol uśmiechnęła się do znajomego. – Czuję się pewnie jedynie w ramionach męża.

– Rozumiem – zapewnił mężczyzna. – Niemniej jednak cieszę się, że cię widzę, Solem i liczę na taniec na kolejnym przyjęciu.

– A ja chętnie z tobą zatańczę. – Rennes zwróciła się do Severusa.

– A ja z tobą nie – odpowiedział z kpiną, czym zasłużył sobie na głośne parsknięcie Mulcibera i mocne uszczypnięcie od żony. – Sama możesz z nią zatańczyć, jeśli chcesz – szepnął do żony obrażonym tonem.

– Nie lubisz takich kawałków? Ja w sumie też wolę coś szybszego. Tutaj jednak nie liczyłabym na coś rockowego. Jakoś ta muzyka nie brzmi zbyt imprezowo. – Dziewczyna paplała do Severusa. – Chodź, zaczynają nowy kawałek. Emil w ogóle nie potrafi tańczyć, może z tobą będzie fajniej. – Solem przeraziła się, gdy poczuła jak ktoś próbuje odciągać od niej męża, ale na szczęście ten nie wypuścił jej z ramion nawet na milimetr.

– Nie – odparł krótko. – Zatańczysz, Kochanie? – zwrócił się do żony i nie czekając na odpowiedź pociągnął w stronę parkietu. Oprała dłoń na jego ramieniu i pozwoliła prowadzić się w walcu.

– Przypomnij mi, żebyśmy już nigdy nie zapraszali Emila na jakieś przyjęcia, imprezy i kolacje – szepnęła.

– Czyżbyś nie polubiła Rennes? – spytał przekornie. – Możesz być pewna, że ona nie pojawi się z nim już na żadnej innej imprezie. Podejrzewam, że za godzinę znikną w jednej z sypialni Malfoyów, a po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach Emil samotnie zejdzie na dół.

– Daj spokój, jest profesjonalistką – odparła z niesmakiem Solem. – Zapewne zajmuje jej to dużo mniej czasu.

– Fakt – mruknął Severus. – Podejrzewam, że liczy na towarzystwo większej liczby mężczyzn.

– Miałam wrażenie, że bardzo liczy na twoje – westchnęła kobieta.

– Nic już na to nie poradzę, że jestem tak bardzo rozchwytywany. – Severus uniósł do góry brodę.

– Och, jestem pewna, że po powrocie do domu także mogę załatwić sprawę w krócej niż dwadzieścia minut – Solem udała obrażoną.

– Ani mi się waż – warknął Snape. – Zamierzam się dziś w nocy cieszyć tobą i delektować. Oprócz tego, że cholernie mnie podniecasz – Severus przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie, wciskając w jej podbrzusze swoją budzącą się do życia erekcję – czuję się w obowiązku dostarczyć ci argumentów do jutrzejszej rozmowy z matką.

– Nie zamierzam opowiadać twojej mamie o tym, co będziemy robili dziś w sypialni – mruknęła wykrzywiając usta z niesmakiem.

– A w hallu? – spytał przekornie.

– A co zamierzasz robić w hallu? – Solem zrobiła niewinną minę.

– W tej sukni wyglądasz tak cholernie pociągająco, że ograniczę się do zdarcia ci majtek – odpowiedział unosząc brwi i zgrabnie obrócił ją w tańcu. – I oddam się rozkoszy penetrowania językiem twojej szparki.

– Brzmi zachęcająco. – Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej męża, gdy orkiestra zagrała wolną melodię.

– Poczujesz mój język w każdym jej zakamarku – kontynuował szepcząc jej do ucha. – Będę ssał twoją nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę i leciutko masował twoje wnętrze.

– Mam mokre majtki – mruknęła mu prosto do ucha. – A jak nie przestaniesz to zaciągnę cię na górę.

– Mów mi o takich rzeczach, a możesz być pewna, że sam cię tam zaciągnę – syknął. – Napijesz się czegoś, Promyczku? – spytał i po chwili prowadził ją w głąb sali, gdzie mogli w spokoju napić się szampana.

– Przepraszam cię, Solem. – Narcyza oburzona stanęła obok nich. – Nie mam pojęcia co sobie myślał Mulciber zapraszając ją tutaj.

– Jestem przekonany, że każdy z nas dobrze wie o czym myślał – wtrącił Lucjusz.

– Przestań, Lucjuszu – zganiła go żona. – Widziałaś jej sukienkę? – zwróciła się zniesmaczona do pani Snape, czym wywołała zmieszanie na jej twarzy. – Och, przepraszam, przepraszam, Solem – zreflektowała się po chwili. – Jestem … to było …

– Nic się nie stało – Solem uśmiechnęła się do kobiety. – Według mojego męża nie bardzo jest o czym opowiadać i niewiele widać tej sukienki. Sądzę, że nie pozostawia wiele do wyobraźni.

– Mam nadzieję, że ta Burbon była dla was uprzejma, jeśli nie to słowo daję, zaprosiliśmy Mulcibera ostatni raz i proszę Lucjuszu trzymaj tę kobietę z daleka od innych pokoi – trajkotała z oburzeniem. – Jeszcze trafi do sypialni Draco – westchnęła.

– Dobrze Narcyzo, polecę skrzatom, by nie wpuszczały jej na górę, ale dopiero po tym, jak zatańczę z naszym gościem – odparł z powagą. – Severusie, pozwolisz?

– Lucjuszu, wybacz, ale nie bardzo mam teraz chęć na taniec z tobą. – Snape odpowiedział z poważną miną i upił łyk szampana.

– Jak zawsze zabawny – westchnął Malfoy. – Solem, mogę prosić? – Wyciągnął do niej rękę. – Obiecuję trzymać cię pewnie i odprowadzić do męża, gdy tylko ucichnie muzyka – dodał widząc jej wahanie. Bez względu na wszystko, nie wypadało jej odmówić gospodarzowi, ale nie potrafiła ukryć swej niepewności. Odetchnęła głęboko i wyswobodziła się z objęć Severusa.

– Lucjusz to dobry tancerz. Nie skrzywdzi jej. – Usłyszała jak Narcyza szepcze do jej męża, gdy odchodziła z Malfoyem w stronę parkietu. Na jej szczęście kolejny utwór nie był zbyt szybki, a Lucjusz prowadził ją na tyle pewnie, że po chwili zdołała się rozluźnić.

– Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty – zaczął rozmowę, ale ona jedynie skinęła. – Znałem twojego ojca. Był niezastąpiony jeśli chodzi o wyszukiwanie informacji na każdy temat i zdawało się, był w stanie odszukać i dostarczyć mi każdą książkę.

– Po prostu sumiennie wykonywał swoje obowiązki – odparła, w myślach prosząc wszystkich bogów o zmianę tematu albo wybuch na podeście dla orkiestry.

– To coś znacznie więcej niż sumienność – ciągnął dalej Malfoy. – W jego pracy czuć było pasję. Na każdy temat potrafił prawić godzinami.

– To prawda – szepnęła.

– Przepraszam, Solem – zreflektował się. – Nie chciałem poruszać drażliwych tematów. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro i możesz być pewna, że sam wciąż naciskam na szefa aurorów, by osoby odpowiedzialne za tę zbrodnię poniosły zasłużoną karę. – Z trudem powstrzymała się by nie uciec i tylko skinęła lekko do mężczyzny. – Jak zapatrujesz się na nową pracę Severusa? Cieszysz się z powrotu do Hogwartu? Mówił, że razem tam zamieszkacie. – Odetchnęła nieco na zmianę tematu. Nie były to sprawy na temat których chciała dyskutować z Malfoyem, ale i tak było to lepsze niż rozprawianie o śmierci jej bliskich.

– Przeprowadzamy się zaraz po świętach – odpowiedziała próbując przywołać uśmiech. – Mamy zagwarantowane mieszkanie z wejściem z zewnątrz, także mam nadzieję nie natykać się zbyt często na niektórych starych znajomych. – Lucjusz roześmiał się na jej słowa.

– Czyżby nasz drogi dyrektor, także tobie zalazł za skórę? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

– Można tak powiedzieć. – Malfoy obrócił ją wokół swego ramienia i pewnie chwycił ponownie w pasie.

– Myślisz, że Severus dobrze spisze się jako nauczyciel? – kontynuował.

– Och, jestem przekonana, że uczniowie będą zachwyceni. Znasz jego poczucie humoru, zapewne rozśmieszy każdego jednego. – Nie mogła się powstrzymać przed żartem.

– Założę się, że każdy jeden będzie przeżywał traumę przed kolejnymi zajęciami – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Solem, wybacz, że ponownie poruszam przykry temat, ale … – zawahał się – jestem dość biegły w pewnych czarach i wiem, że istnieją zaklęcia, które mogłyby przywrócić twoją pamięć z tamtego dnia.

– Znam je, Lucjuszu – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jednak moje obrażenia były zbyt poważne, by móc je bezpiecznie zastosować. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem straciłabym szansę na wyleczenie. Kusi mnie, by z nich skorzystać, ale nie mogę sobie na nie w tej chwili pozwolić. Ryzyko jest zbyt duże.

– Rozumiem i cieszę się, że wciąż istnieje nadzieja, że odzyskasz wzrok. – Poczuła jak Lucjusz mocniej ściska jej dłoń, jakby w geście dodania jej otuchy. – Napijesz się jeszcze kieliszek szampana? – Taniec powoli dobiegał końca i Lucjusz, jak jej się zdawało prowadzi ją w kierunku, z którego przyszli na parkiet.

– Z przyjemnością. – Starała się uśmiechnąć, ale Malfoy i tak wyczuł jej zdenerwowanie.

– Severus tańczy z Narcyzą – uspokoił ją.

Była wdzięczna Lucjuszowi, że nie zostawił jej samej przy barze i zabawiając rozmową czekał z nią na męża.

Niezbyt chętnie wypuszczał żonę ze swych objęć. Wiedział, że się nie czuła się zbyt pewnie i nie chciał by przebywanie tutaj, wśród tylu obcych dla niej ludzi było jeszcze trudniejsze. Ufał jednak w dobre maniery Lucjusza i tak jak szepnęła mu Narcyza, był pewien, że blondyn nie skrzywdzi Solem. Odprowadzał ich przez chwilę wzrokiem po czym z uśmiechem poprosił do tańca panią Malfoy.

– Twoja żona to naprawdę śliczna dziewczyna, Severusie – zwróciła się do niego z rozbawieniem, gdy spostrzegła, że wciąż przygląda się Solem.

– Trudno się z tobą nie zgodzić – odparł nieco zmieszany.

– Muszę przyznać, że początkowo byłam dość mocno zaskoczona wiadomością o waszym ślubie – powiedziała wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając. – W szkole zdawałeś się być szaleńczo zakochany w tej Gryfonce, Evans, zdaje mi się.

– Mi też zdawało się, że jestem w niej zakochany do momentu, gdy Solem po raz pierwszy na mnie spojrzała – odparł nieco zmieszany swą wylewnością.

– Nigdy nie chciałam się wtrącać w twoje sprawy, choć może jako starsza koleżanka powinnam, ale Evans zdawała się jedynie chcieć cię wykorzystać. Nie podobało mi się to – odparła z troską pani Malfoy. – Solem wydaje się dla ciebie idealna. Bardzo chciałabym ją lepiej poznać, Severusie. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ukrywałeś ją przed światem, przez tak bardzo długi czas. Powinnam się pogniewać.

– Wybacz Narcyzo; w trakcie studiów nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu na rozrywkę, a zaraz po ślubie Solem zaszła w ciążę. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Później … Dopiero od niedawna moja żona jest skłonna wychodzić z domu, a to pierwszy raz, gdy przebywa w towarzystwie tak wielu osób, musisz jej wybaczyć, jeśli nie będzie zbyt entuzjastycznie podchodziła do jakichkolwiek spotkań towarzyskich jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

– Oczywiście, Severusie. – Pani Malfoy spojrzała na młodszego mężczyznę z troską i lekkim zakłopotaniem. – Nie zamierzam się jej narzucać, chciałam jedynie zaoferować swą przyjaźń.

– Możesz być pewna, że Solem to doceni. – Uśmiechnął się do kobiety i lekko obrócił, tak by mógł nadal swobodnie obserwować swoją żonę z Lucjuszem.

– Nic się nie da zrobić? – spytała po chwili Narcyza. – Może istnieją jakieś zaklęcia, eliksiry, lekarstwa? Może moglibyśmy jakoś pomóc?

– Uwierz, że gdyby istniało cokolwiek co mogłoby sprawić iż Solem odzyska wzrok, zrobiłbym wszystko, by to zdobyć. – Spojrzał smutnym wzrokiem na swoją partnerkę w tańcu. – Niemniej dziękuję za troskę.

– Co mówią uzdrowiciele? – dopytywała kobieta.

– Nie są zgodni ani co do rokowań, ani co do tego co spowodowało jej uraz – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Jedni twierdzą, że to w wyniku traumy, że przed wybuchem coś musiało się wydarzyć, co ją mocno zdenerwowało. Inni mówią o trwałych uszkodzeniach fizycznych i braku nadziei na wyzdrowienie, a ostatnio jeden z neuromedyków zasugerował, że to wynik jakiegoś zaklęcia, ale żeby to sprawdzić, trzeba użyć jednego z czarno magicznych czarów sondujących, a to w tej chwili mogłoby spowodować uszkodzenie wzroku na stałe. Nie jestem skłonny podjąć takiego ryzyka.

– Solem zdaje się radzić sobie bardzo dobrze, ale mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że niebawem wyzdrowieje. – Narcyza uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco i bez słów pozwoliła poprowadzić się w stronę swojego męża i pani Snape.

– Pozwól, że ci kogoś przedstawię – odezwał się po chwili Lucjusz i lekko ją obrócił w kierunku tajemniczej osoby.

– Solem – wykrzyknęła do niej kobieta o znajomym głosie, ale pani Snape kompletnie nie mogła przyporządkować go do twarzy.

– Znacie się z Susan? – Lucjusz przybył jej na ratunek.

– Witaj. – Sol uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie do dawnej koleżanki męża. – Susan studiowała eliksiry razem z Severusem – wyjaśniła mężczyźnie.

– Co u niego słychać? – spytała kobieta. – Dawno go nie widziałam. Wiem, że szukał pracownika do sklepu i szczerze mówiąc liczyłam, że rozpatrzy pozytywnie moją kandydaturę, praca w Mungu stała się nie do zniesienia, jednak nie zaprosił mnie nawet na rozmowę.

– Do tej pracy niezbędna jest perfekcyjna znajomość ziół. – Solem nie mogła się powstrzymać przed kąśliwą uwagą.

– Twój mąż, Solem, nie odrywał od ciebie wzroku i muszę przyznać iż wyglądasz tak ślicznie, że i ja wciąż spoglądam na ciebie z zazdrością. – Obok nich pojawiła się Narcyza z Severusem i po chwili poczuła jak jego silne ramiona oplatają jej talię. Odetchnęła z ulgą i lekko się w niego wtuliła.

– Myślę, że akurat ty, Narcyzo nie masz mi czego zazdrościć. Zawsze wyglądałaś pięknie i jestem pewna, że to się nie zmieniło – odpowiedziała uprzejmie.

– Witaj Severusie – wtrąciła się Susan miłym głosem.

– Susan. – Snape lekko skinął w kierunku kobiety.

– Zatańczysz? – zwróciła się do niego. – Nie widzieliśmy się chyba od końca studiów.

– Z przyjemnością zatańczę. – Solem oblał zimny pot, gdy usłyszała słowa męża i z trudem powstrzymała grymas niezadowolenia na twarzy. – Jak powiedziała Narcyza nie mogę oderwać od ciebie wzroku, Kochanie – szepnął jej do ucha i lekko musnął jej policzek. – O niczym innym nie marzę tylko o tańcu z tobą. – Chwycił mocno jej dłoń i poprowadził na parkiet.

Odetchnęła z ulgą przytulając się ponownie do męża.

– Nie wiedziałem, że Malfoyowie ją znają, przepraszam, Słoneczko. – Severus odetchnął głęboko. – Nie dokuczała ci?

– Nie, ale wspomniała, że starała się o pracę w sklepie – mruknęła z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Wybacz, nic nie powiedziałem, bo nie chciałem już ciągnąć tego tematu – tłumaczył się.

– Nic się nie stało. – Solem oparła głowę na ramieniu męża. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w tym temacie sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

– Zapewniam, że temat nie istnieje. – Ucałował ją lekko w czubek głowy. – Nie podobał mi się widok ciebie w objęciach Malfoya – mruknął po chwili.

– Czyżbym źle prezentowała się na tle blond mężczyzny? – spytała udając powagę.

– Jesteś piękna, Promyczku i nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, żebyś kiedykolwiek prezentowała się źle. – Musnął z czułością jej policzek. – Nie mogę jedynie znieść, gdy ktoś inny cię dotyka, nawet w tańcu.

Musiał przyznać, że pomimo niepokoju bawili się tego wieczora wyśmienicie. Początkowe obawy o to jak Solem poradzi sobie wśród tylu mało znanych osób szybko zostały rozwiane i kobieta pozwoliła nawet zaprosić się do tańca Mulciberowi. Nie był z tego zadowolony, ale Emil był jego przyjacielem jeszcze zanim trafili wspólnie do Hogwartu i wiedział, że nie pozwoli skrzywdzić jego żony. Zastanawiała go chęć niesienia im pomocy. Zarówno Mulciber, jak i Malfoy zaoferowali mu swoją pomoc w odnalezieniu winnych śmierci jego syna i teściów. Nie wyczuł w tych deklaracjach fałszu i nabrał przekonania, że żaden z nich nie miał nic wspólnego z wybuchem.

Zresztą od samego początku ciężko mu było podejrzewać Emila. Chociaż sprawiał wrażenie zimnego drania, lubującego się w torturach szlam i mugoli, to po narodzinach Teodora zadziwiał czułością i troską w stosunku do malca. Ani on, ani Solem nie utrzymywali zbyt bliskich kontaktów z kolegami z Hogwartu. Właściwie Mulciber i Amelia byli jedynymi, z którymi spotykali się regularnie. Nigdy nie należeli do towarzyskich osób i wzajemne towarzystwo wystarczało im na co dzień.

Dobrze wiedział, że goście Malfoyów to w znakomitej większości śmierciożercy. Lucjusz dość dokładnie wprowadził go do tego świata, jednak nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że w stosunku do jego żony zachowują się z większym taktem i wyczuciem niż ci rzekomo stojący po stronie dobra. Każda jedna kobieta, którą poznali na przyjęciu wręcz kipiała, żeby móc bliżej poznać jego żonę, dostrzegając w niej dużo więcej niż tylko bezbronną, niewidomą dziewczynę po przejściach. Ani razu nie usłyszał krzywdzącego słowa albo jakiejś nieodpowiedniej uwagi pod jej adresem. Zaskoczyło go to nieco i Solem także zdawała się być zdziwiona.

– Dobrze się bawiłeś? – spytała wyrywając go z zamyślenia, gdy szli wolnym krokiem poza bariery antyaportacyjne.

– Nie – odparł krótko. – Zbyt wiele razy słyszałem, jak śmiałaś się z dowcipów Emila i ten taniec z nim zupełnie mi się nie podobał. Jakoś zniosłem ciebie w objęciach Malfoya, ale Mulciber? Co to, do cholery miało być? Chciałaś mi zrobić na złość? – dopytywał z oburzeniem. Solem zamarła i zmieszana pochyliła głowę. – Przez większość wieczoru czułem się przez ciebie zaniedbywany. Jestem twoim mężem, Solem i oczekuję należytego traktowania – syknął jej do ucha, po czym mocno ścisnął w pasie i deportował ich oboje.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Zmienne diagnozy"_


	18. Zmienne diagnozy

_**ROZDZIAŁ 18**_

„_**Zmienne diagnozy"**_

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg ich domu chwycił zszokowaną Solem za nadgarstki i mocno przycisnął do zamkniętych drzwi, napierając na nią swymi ustami. Wpił się w nie z całą mocą i z zachłannością penetrował ich wnętrze językiem. Nie odrywając się od jej ust, jedną dłonią masował jej pierś, a drugą podciągał dół jej sukienki. Przeniósł obydwie ręce na pośladki i mocno wbijając w nie swoje palce uniósł ją sadzając sobie na biodrach. Przerwał pocałunek i głośno syknął, gdy otarła się o jego prężącego się w spodniach członka. Odchylił się nieco od niej i spojrzał w dół. Jej krocze osłonięte czarnymi, koronkowymi majteczkami, szczelnie przylegało do jego wybrzuszenia w spodniach. Widok ten, tak bardzo go podniecił, że niewiele myśląc rozerwał dekolt jej sukienki i wyciągnął jej pełne piersi z miseczek stanika. Przyglądał się im przez chwilę, jak kołyszą się w rytm jej przyspieszonego oddechu, po czym zbliżył do nich swoje usta i ssał raz jedną, raz drugą.

Przylgnęła do niego jeszcze mocniej, wbijając swoje szpilki w jego pośladki. Poczuł ból, ale to jedynie potęgowało jego podniecenie. Wciąż przyssany do jej piersi przeniósł dłonie niżej i mocno pociągając za cieniutki materiał zerwał z niej delikatne majteczki. Jęknęła, gdy wcisnął w nią dwa palce i lekko nimi poruszał. Była wilgotna i z każdym ruchem wypychała biodra na spotkanie z jego dłonią. Kciukiem odszukał nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę i nie przerywając ruchów palcami, zaczął natarczywie ją masować. Wystarczyła ledwie chwila, by krzyknęła głośno, a jej wnętrze zacisnęło się na jego palcach. Oderwał dłonie od jej kobiecości i wplótł je w jej włosy jednocześnie wędrując ustami od piersi do ust. Oddychała ciężko i chwilami wydawało mu się, że nie może złapać tchu, ale on nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać.

Przystopował nieco i pocałował ją z czułością, powoli badając i liżąc jej wargi, i szyję. Pozwolił jej nieco odpocząć i powoli, nie odrywając od niej swych ust, przeszedł z nią do salonu, układając ją na kanapie. Próbowała odpiąć jego rozporek, ale dość stanowczo odciągnął od niego jej dłonie. Był mocno podniecony i bardzo jej teraz pragnął, ale chciał się z nią jeszcze zabawić. Przez cały ten czas, żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa. Patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. Siedziała oparta wygodnie na kanapie i próbowała odzyskać oddech. Wyglądała niezwykle seksownie w rozdartej sukience, z lekko rozchylonymi udami. Domyślał się, że będzie na niego później zła, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Do końca zdarł z niej sukienkę i zaczął powoli obsypywać jej ciało pocałunkami. Nie zatrzymywał się na dłużej, tylko delikatnie wodząc po niej swoim językiem schodził w dół. Ominął jej wilgotną szparkę i leciutko masując jej pośladki dłońmi, wargami badał strukturę skóry jej ud, łydek i stóp, dziękując w myślach, że preferuje czary ogrzewające, a nie pończochy.

Odchylił się nieco, wciąż klęcząc między jej nogami i spojrzał na nią ponownie. Wyciągnęła dłonie wplatając je w jego włosy i lekko przygryzła wargę czekając na dalszy ciąg. Chwycił delikatnie jeden z jej nadgarstków i ucałował jej dłoń. Przymknął powieki i nie odrywając ust od jej ręki delektował się jej zapachem. Pachniała cudownie. Ostry zapach jej perfum perfekcyjnie kontrastował z jej delikatną skórą. Splótł z nią na chwilę swoje palce i pochylił do przodu zaciągając zapachem jej wilgotnej kobiecości. Krzyknęła, gdy przejechał po całej jej długości językiem. Jej łechtaczka wciąż jeszcze była nieco wrażliwa na dotyk po orgazmie, ale wystarczyło kilka powolnych ruchów językiem, by była gotowa na kolejny. Solem przestała hamować wszelkie odgłosy, gdy zachłannie pieścił jej najczulsze miejsca. Oparła stopy na brzegu kanapy, dając mu jeszcze lepszy dostęp i mocno wplatała palce w jego włosy przyciskając jego głowę do krocza. Opadła na oparcie kanapy, gdy ponownie wbił w nią swoje palce i wypchnęła ku niemu swoje biodra.

– Nie wytrzymam – warknął i nie przerywając wirowania językiem po jej łechtaczce, odpiął najpierw kilka górnych guzików koszuli, a później rozporek uwalniając swoją nabrzmiałą męskość. Wyprostował się i zstępując język kciukiem wbił w nią powoli swoją prężącą się męskość. Jęknął na cały głos czując jej wilgoć. Oplotła go swymi zgrabnymi udami i przyciągnęła do siebie namiętnie całując. Poruszał się w niej powoli. Nie chciał dojść zbyt szybko, pragnął delektować się każdą chwilą i każdym pchnięciem, a i ona zdawała się być zadowolona ze zmiany tempa rozkoszy. Uniósł ją nieco i nie wychodząc z niej przeniósł ich oboje na dywan. Położył się i pozwolił, by to ona teraz przejęła kontrolę. Oparła ręce na jego klatce piersiowej i powoli poruszała się w górę i w dół. Splotła z nim swoje palce i odchyliła się do tyłu wypinając mocno swoje piersi, które falowały leciutko w rytm jej coraz szybszych ruchów. Nabijała się na niego z całej siły, coraz mocniej i coraz szybciej. Kompletnie stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Usiadł zarzucając sobie jej nogi na pasie, chwycił jej pośladki i ponownie to on nadawał tempo ich miłości. Uklęknął z nią oplecioną wokół niego i położył ją na dywanie zarzucając sobie jej nogi na ramiona. Syknęła głośno, gdy kciukiem ponownie masował jej łechtaczkę. Odchylił się i wpatrywał się przez chwilę w swojego członka znikającego w jej wilgotniej, ociekającej sokami szparce. Już nie jęczała tylko głośno krzyczała zaciskając dłonie na miękkim dywanie. Wygięła się mocno w łuk, gdy pchał w nią z całej siły, a pulsujące ścianki jej pochwy mocno zacisnęły się na jego sterczącym penisie doprowadzając go do orgazmu. Nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego warknięcia. Poruszał się w niej jeszcze przez krótką chwilę i opadł wyczerpany na jej piersi.

– O kurwa – zaklął.

– Yhy – wydyszała mocno zmęczona Solem. – Chyba częściej będę tańczyła z Emilem.

– Ani mi się waż – mruknął, kładąc się obok niej. – Byłem cholernie zazdrosny. – Zbliżył do niej swe usta i pocałował ją namiętnie. – Ale muszę przyznać, że to było całkiem udane przyjęcie i miło było widzieć ciebie tak roześmianą. – Pogładził ją delikatnie po policzku i przyciągnął ją do swego ramienia, drugą ręką sięgając po koc i okrywając ich.

– Będziemy tu spali? – spytała ze śmiechem.

– Chwilowo nie mam siły się stąd ruszać, ale gwarantuję ci, że jeszcze długo nie będziemy spali – odparł wciąż ciężko oddychając. – Przepraszam za sukienkę, nie mogłem się powstrzymać – szepnął po czym delikatnie chwycił płatek jej ucha zębami.

– I tak mi się nie podobała – mruknęła z lekkim uśmiechem i mocniej wtuliła się w jego ramiona.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnęli wtuleni w siebie na podłodze w salonie. Dopiero chłód poranka wybudził go ze snu. Z ociąganiem uchylił powieki i zupełnie nieświadomie uśmiechnął się do promieniejącej Solem. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jego żona oparta na łokciu, wpatruje się w niego swoimi pięknymi zielonymi oczami. Nieśmiało dotknął jej rumianego policzka.

– Boję się mrugnąć – szepnęła.

– Sol … – Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Chciał chwycić ją w ramiona, ale sam też przestraszył się, że jeśli ją dotknie znowu przestanie widzieć. Tak bardzo chciał się nasycić swoim odbiciem w jej rozszerzonych źrenicach. Śmiała się całą twarzą, dokładnie tak samo jak kiedyś. – Dawno nie śpisz? – spytał nieśmiało.

– Jakąś godzinę – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Sev … ja wiem, że być może za chwilę, jak tylko zamknę powieki, przestanę widzieć, wiem i jestem na to przygotowana. Nie chcę robić sobie złudnych nadziei i nie chcę ich robić też tobie, po prostu chcę się tym cieszyć tak długo, jak długo się da. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i mocno pocałował zmuszając by przymknęła powieki.

– Nie możesz tak spędzić reszty życia – zaśmiał się widząc, że uśmiech nie schodzi z jej twarzy.

– Mogłabym, gdybyś się stąd nie ruszał – odparła i przyciągnęła go ponownie do pocałunku.

Spędzili tak jeszcze koło godziny. Wpatrywali się w siebie, całowali, przytulali i cieszyli swoim widokiem. Chłód i głód zmusiły ich do ruszenia się wreszcie z salonu. Solem powoli zaczynała normalnie mrugać, ale pod prysznic wciągnęła Severusa nie chcąc tracić go z oczu.

– Daj się sobą nacieszyć – mruknęła i powoli opuściła się na dół zajmując jego już sterczącą erekcją. Mógłby oddać wiele, by tak wyglądał każdy jego poranek. To co wyprawiały jej usta z jego członkiem przechodziło wszelkie wyobrażenia. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek pieściła go w taki sposób, by kiedykolwiek było mu w jej ustach tak dobrze jak tego poranka. – Wczoraj mi na to nie pozwoliłeś – szepnęła, gdy po wszystkim wspięła się do góry.

– Mhm – jęknął i delikatnie ją pocałował. – Zostawiłem to na później, ale nieoczekiwanie zasnęliśmy – zaśmiał się. – Nie mogłem się wczoraj powstrzymać i raz jeszcze przepraszam za sukienkę. Kupię ci sto nowych.

– Myślę, że wystarczy zaklęcie naprawiające – odparła z uśmiechem i podała mu gąbkę, by umył jej plecy.

– To jakaś forma rewanżu? – Severus zrobił krzywą minę i posłusznie namydlił całe jej ciało.

– Co teraz? – spytała stając naprzeciw szafy.

– Możemy się ubrać albo zjeść śniadanie nago, jak wolisz – odparł unosząc w rozbawieniu brwi.

– Oj, wiesz o co mi chodzi – mruknęła ze złością.

– Ubierzemy się, zjemy śniadanie i zafiuukamy najpierw do mamy, a później do szpitala – odpowiedział obejmując ją od tyłu w pasie.

– Nie chcę tam zostawać – szepnęła ze łzami w oczach. – Oni znowu nic nie będą wiedzieli i będą mnie chcieli badać, a ja się boję, że to zaraz minie i chcę się tym nacieszyć.

– Słonko – westchnął i pociągnął ją na łóżko sadzając sobie na kolanach. – Nikt nie może cię zmusić, żebyś została w szpitalu. Każdy jeden neuromedyk w tym kraju przedstawił już swój punkt widzenia i zdaje mi się, już ustaliliśmy, że Philips jest tym, któremu ufamy najbardziej i jego diagnoza zdaje się potwierdzać. Skontaktujemy się z nim i tylko jemu pozwolimy cię zbadać, chyba że on nakaże jakieś konsultacje. Wówczas zastanowimy się co dalej.

– I nie pozwolisz im mnie tam zatrzymać? – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

– Nie pozwolę, chyba że sama będziesz chciała. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i lekko musnął jej skroń. – Kocham cię. Dobrze jest znowu przeglądać się w twoich oczach – szepnął jej do ucha.

– Ja ciebie też kocham, najdroższy. – Musnęła jego usta i leciutko uśmiechnęła. – Chciałabym dziś zjeść kolację u twoich rodziców; mama obiecała pieczeń, a wiesz jak ją uwielbiam.

– Zjemy kolację u rodziców – obiecał.

– I jak szybko załatwimy sprawy w szpitalu to moglibyśmy pójść na świąteczne zakupy. – Solem rozpromieniła się.

– Słonko, może poczekamy z robieniem planów do wizyty u Philipsa? – Zrobił nieco skwaszoną minę.

– Dobrze już dobrze, poproszę Amelię – zaśmiała się. – Merlinie, nie mogę się na ciebie napatrzeć. Nawet nie przypuszczałam, że mam tak przystojnego męża. – Solem zmierzyła jego sylwetkę, gdy wstał z łóżka i podszedł do szafy by wybrać ubranie. Jej uśmiech nieco przygasł, gdy wzrok padł na mroczny znak zdobiący jego lewe przedramię. Podeszła do niego i mocno w niego wtuliła.

– Sol – jęknął ze skruchą. – Wybaczysz mi kiedyś?

– Nie mam czego, Severus. – Odetchnęła głośno. – Zrobiłabym to samo.

Gdy tylko pojawili się na progu gabinetu Stana Philipsa, Solem wpadła w ramiona matki, a i mężczyzna był wyraźnie poruszony stanem swojej pacjentki. Rzucił na nią kilka standardowych zaklęć sondujących, sprawdził dokładnie oczy, nerwy wzrokowe i stan skrzyżowania wzrokowego. Samodzielnie pobrał krew do analizy i gdy po przyjściu wyników nie spostrzegł żadnych anomalii rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i rozlał kawę do filiżanek.

– Pani Snape, co pani robiła tuż przed odzyskaniem wzroku? – spytał z powagą.

– Spałam – odparła nieco pospiesznie i kątem oka dostrzegł, jak matka Severusa unosi do góry brwi.

– Nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego? Spała pani tak jak zwykle? – dopytywał.

– Właściwie to … – zająknęła się. – Nie do końca – odparła czerwieniąc się, a Eileen z trudem opanowała śmiech. – Byliśmy wczoraj wieczorem na przyjęciu i zasnęliśmy w salonie – opowiadała cichym głosem. – Po raz pierwszy do dłuższego czasu nie męczyły mnie koszmary – dodała pewnym głosem.

– Piła pani jakiś alkohol lub eliksiry na przyjęciu? Jadła lub robiła coś, czego wcześniej nie próbowała? – Stan Philips doszukiwał się przyczyn jej wyzdrowienia. – Tańce, lewitowanie, zbiorowa teleportacja, młodzi ludzie dość często eksperymentują podczas zabawy i proszę mi wierzyć, nie chcę pani oceniać, sam lubię się czasem dobrze pobawić, po prostu staram się dojść do tego co mogło spowodować powrót do zdrowia, chociaż obawiam się, że to chwilowe.

– Kilka lampek szampana i wina. I nie robiłam nic, czego nie próbowałabym wcześniej. – Rumieniec Solem pogłębił się, a Severus z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech przypominając sobie ich wczorajszą zabawę w salonie. Jeszcze zanim zasnęli kochali się dwa razy wymyślając tak dziwne pozycje, że nawet w książkach do kamasutry ciężko by było znaleźć coś podobnego. Najwyraźniej Solem nie bardzo miała ochotę zwierzać się uzdrowicielowi ze swojego życia erotycznego, uznając zapewne, że to co zaszło między nimi wczoraj, nie miało wpływu na jej wzrok.

– Pani Snape, biorąc pod uwagę pani wcześniejsze przebłyski widzenia musimy liczyć się z tym, że jest to jedynie kolejny krótki epizod. – Odetchnął głęboko, spoglądając na nią ze współczuciem. – Umówiliśmy się na początku, że będę z panią szczery i nie zamierzam się teraz z tego wycofywać. Nie chcę robić pani złudnych nadziei. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że taki stan utrzyma się już na stałe. Wolałbym myśleć o pani jako o pacjentce widzącej z chwilowymi zaburzeniami widzenia niż odwrotnie, ale niestety tak nie jest. W czasie wypadku doszło u pani do rozległych obrażeń mózgu i chociaż wszystko goi się dobrze i uszkodzone komórki w dużym stopniu zostały już odbudowane, to jeszcze długa droga przed nami, bym mógł z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że pani organizm powrócił do formy sprzed wybuchu. Nie może pani przyjmować wszystkich eliksirów, ale te słabsze, które zażywasz zdają się sobie dość dobrze radzić i przy nich na razie pozostaniemy. – Mężczyzna zamyślił się przez chwilę, przyglądając się jej z uwagą. – Mówiła pani o koszmarach, czy dotyczą wypadku?

– Tak – Solem przytaknęła, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się lekkie przerażenie. Severus chwycił mocno jej dłoń w swoją i przysunął bliżej swoje krzesło. – Wciąż ten sam koszmar. Nie co noc, ale często.

– Przypomina sobie coś pani z tamtego dnia? – wypytywał.

– Nic – szepnęła. – Chociaż te koszmary … nie jestem pewna, ale mam wrażenie, że to się właśnie wydarzyło, że to moje wspomnienia. – Stan Philips ponownie się zamyślił przyglądając się jej uważnie. – Czegoś mi pan jednak nie mówi. – Uśmiechnęła się Solem.

– Chodzi mi po głowie jeszcze jedna przyczyna utraty przez panią wzroku. – Mężczyzna spojrzał uważnie najpierw na Solem, a po chwili przeniósł wzrok na Severusa i jego matkę stojącą opartą o krawędź jego biurka.

– Powie pan wreszcie? – spytała niecierpliwie młodsza pani Snape.

– Źle rzucone zaklęcie w połączeniu z szokiem, może wywołać stan podobny do neurozy. – Philips odetchnął głęboko i przetarł twarz dłońmi.

– Ale przecież nie znaleziono działania żadnych klątw ani uroków …

– Mówię o zaklęciu ofensywnym – wyjaśnił jej uzdrowiciel. – Z relacji aurorów wynikało, że to dom został zaatakowany zaklęciami niszczącymi nie pani bezpośrednio. Przyznam się do czegoś, czego nie powinienem robić. – Mężczyzna odetchnął. – Przyznaję, że pani przypadek bardzo mnie intryguje, a bardziej trafnym byłoby określenie irytuje mnie brak jakichkolwiek wskazówek co do tego co pani dolega, dlatego pozwoliłem sobie pod pozorem względów medycznych wystąpić do Biura Aurorów o dokumenty dotyczące rzucanych podczas ataku zaklęć. Niewiele tego, ale z tego co zdołali ustalić, na tereny pani rodziców nałożone były silne bariery i na tej podstawie aurorzy wykluczyli atak bezpośredni na panią i pani rodziców.

– Biuro Aurorów wrzuciło tę sprawę do teczki z napisem Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Nie było żadnych świadków, chociaż godzina była dość wczesna, nikt nie był widziany w pobliżu domu moich rodziców i nie można było odnaleźć sygnatur teleportacji. Nikt nic nie słyszał do momentu wybuchu i nic nie było widać do przybycia aurorów i zdjęcia barier – wyjaśniała Solem. – Moi rodzice nigdy nie nakładali na swój teren żadnych wymyślnych czarów, na pewno nie takich, z którymi aurorzy musieliby się męczyć kilkadziesiąt minut, a tak podobno było. Sugerowali mi jednak, że po prostu nie pamiętam, jak sama rzucałam zaklęcia po przyjściu do nich. Myśli pan, że ktoś mógł nas zaatakować w domu? – Solem odetchnęła ciężko, a Severus jeszcze mocniej chwycił jej dłoń.

– Nie znam się na metodach śledczych, ale … pani Snape … tak, myślę, że ktoś zaatakował panią bezpośrednio jakimś zaklęciem ofensywnym. Ze względu na pani stan nie mogliśmy założyć na panią czarów sondujących i w tej chwili nie wszystkie zaklęcia rzucane na panią, da się odczytać, ale jeśli któreś zostało rzucone w nieprawidłowy sposób, zostawiło z całą pewnością ślad.

– Myśli pan o jakimś konkretnym? – wtrącił Severus.

– Tak poważne uszkodzenia mogą powodować tylko zaklęcia oddziałujące bezpośrednio na układ nerwowy – tłumaczył. – To mogła być prosta Drętwota, czy Petrificulus Totalus chociaż wątpię, by ktoś pomylił się przy ich rzucaniu tak bardzo, a pani nie była w stanie ich odeprzeć. Podejrzewam bardziej złożony czar, może to być Conjunctivitis, Obliviate, Imeprius, Crucio, a nawet Avada – urwał spoglądając uważnie na swoją pacjentkę. Severus poczuł jak jego żona mocniej zaciska palce na jego dłoni, a Eileen wydała z siebie cichy jęk.

– Możemy to teraz sprawdzić? – spytała głośno wzdychając.

– Niestety jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Mogę zarzucić na panią sondę, ale w pani stanie może się to skończyć jeszcze gorszymi obrażeniami. – Przysłuchiwał się mężczyźnie z coraz większą trwogą o swoją żonę. Bał się, że ktoś może chcieć dokończyć swojego dzieła. Nabierał też coraz więcej wątpliwości, czy to śmierciożercy są odpowiedzialni za atak na jego rodzinę. Solem była silna magicznie, była mistrzem zaklęć i potrafiła się bronić, ale był przekonany, że nie była aż tak dobra, by stawić czoła kilku wyszkolonym do tego czarodziejom, w dodatku używającym czarno magicznych zaklęć. Choć prawda bolała, był pewien, że gdyby to poplecznicy Czarnego Pana chcieli ją zabić już dawno by nie żyła. Nawet gdyby celem byli jej rodzice, nie bawiliby się w modyfikowanie pamięci u niej tylko bez mrugnięcia okiem dołączyliby ją do listy ofiar. W myślach analizował zaklęcia wykrzykiwane przez nią podczas koszmarnych snów. Skupiła się na obronie. Czyżby naprawdę ktoś walczył z nią wewnątrz domu, a ona z narażeniem życia broniła ich maleńkiego synka i rodziców? Bezwiednie przysunął się jeszcze bliżej niej i objął ją mocno ramieniem.

– Eileen? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Philipsa. – Widziałaś swoją synową zaraz po przywiezieniu tutaj, myślisz, że jej obrażenia mogły być spowodowane od klątw, nie tylko w wyniku wybuchu? – Starsza z kobiet westchnęła głęboko.

– Początkowo myślałam, że jej obrażenia zwłaszcza te wewnętrzne to wynik Sectumsempry, kilku klątw ciętych i łamaczy. Do wybuchu pasowały mi jedynie oparzenia i blizny na plecach – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. – Jednak aurorzy przekonali mnie, że nie ma na niej śladów Czarnej Magii.

– Fakt iż oni niczego nie znaleźli niczego nie dowodzi – westchnął mężczyzna. – Wszystko zależy od tego w jakim czasie była przez nich badana. Przepraszam – zreflektował się widząc coraz większe przerażenia na twarzy swojej pacjentki. – Pani Snape, do mnie należy zająć się pani wyzdrowieniem. Nie powinienem pozwalać sobie na snucie domysłów i podważania pracy aurorów. Przepraszam.

– Panie Philips, pana zdanie na ten temat jest dla mnie bardzo ważne – przerwała mu Solem. – To co się stało zdaje się mieć duży wpływa na to czy wyzdrowieję.

– Jestem podobnego zdania, jednak z sondą musimy jeszcze zaczekać miesiąc albo dwa. – Uzdrowiciel odetchnął głęboko. – Pani Snape, tymczasem nic więcej nie mogę pani powiedzieć. Jeśli wczoraj nie działo się nic specjalnego, nic co mogło wpłynąć na pobudzenie nerwów wzroku, muszę zakładać, że tak jak w przypadku tych krótkich przebłysków, jest to stan chwilowy. Bardzo chciałbym powiedzieć, że to już nie wróci, ale nie mogę tego pani obiecać.

– Wiem – szepnęła cichutko. – Jestem na to przygotowana.

– Powinna pani porozmawiać jeszcze z psychomedykiem …

– Nie – przerwała mu. – Nie potrzebuję. Tak jak już powiedziałam, wiem co się może wydarzyć w każdej chwili. Nie oczekuję tego, ale wiem, że to może się stać. Poradziłam sobie wtedy poradzę sobie jeśli ponownie zapanuje wokół mnie ciemność. Nie potrzebuję pomocy – powiedziała twardo czym zasłużyła sobie na szczery uśmiech Eileen.

– Wiem, że widzi teraz pani dobrze, ale tak nagła zmiana może niekorzystnie wpłynąć na nerwy wzroku. Zwłaszcza światło słoneczne może zaszkodzić. Wiem, jak ciężko byłby pani się teraz powstrzymać przed patrzeniem na świat, dlatego jeśli pani pozwoli, rzucę na nią zaklęcie osłaniające. To nieco pogorszy jakość widzenia; będzie tak, jakby patrzyła pani na wszystko przez nieco przyciemnioną szybę. Osłona będzie się samoistnie zmieniać w zależności od stopnia nasilenia światła. Zaklęcie trzeba będzie odnawiać co trzy dni, ale myślę, że Eileen sobie z nim poradzi. – Spojrzał na starszą z kobiet, która mu lekko przytaknęła. – Proszę nadal odpoczywać, wbrew temu co pani czuje, pani organizm nie powrócił jeszcze do dawnej kondycji – westchnął. – I niech pani nie przychodzi do głowy, by wykorzystać teraz każdą chwilę na patrzenie, łącznie tę przeznaczoną na sen. – Uniósł do góry brwi i uśmiechnął się krzywo, a Solem zmieszana przygryzła wargę. – Brak snu może tylko zaszkodzić, pani oczom także.

Wpadła w jego ramiona, gdy tylko opuścili gabinet. Przytulił ją z całej siły i pozwolił na łzy. Eileen stała z boku i spoglądała na niego z troską w oczach. Rozumiał ją. Sam też ciągle czuł, że przez brak winnych śmierci ich syna nie może ruszyć do przodu. Ta sprawa wciąż powracała i był przekonany, że żadne z nich nie zazna spokoju dopóki śmierć ich bliskich nie zostanie wyjaśniona. Poczuł jak mocno wciska w niego swoje palce i delikatnie pogładził ją po plecach. Po chwili odetchnęła głęboko i rozluźniła uścisk, ale nie wyswobodziła się z jego ramion do końca.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła nieco zawstydzona swoim wybuchem.

– Nic się nie stało, Słonko. – Chwycił jej podbródek i zmusił by na niego spojrzała. – Nic się nie stało, Kochanie. Jak się czujesz?

– W porządku, tylko to wszystko … – Odetchnęła głęboko i uśmiechnęła się lekko do niego. – Zabierzesz mnie na spacer? – Przytaknął z uśmiechem i delikatnie musnął jej słodkie wargi. – Pójdzie mama z nami? – Spojrzała zachęcająco na teściową.

– Jesteście tacy romantyczni – westchnęła. – Chodźcie do mojego gabinetu na kawę, a później, Skarbeńku zostawię was samych. Nacieszcie się sobą, ale mam nadzieję, że kolacja wciąż aktualna?

– Oczywiście – wykrzyknęła Solem.

– W takim razie później mi opowiesz ze szczegółami co takiego szczególnego robiliście wczoraj wieczorem, a czego tak bardzo nie chciałaś zdradzić Philipsowi. – Eileen uniosła wymownie brwi. – Jestem twoją uzdrowicielką powinnam być informowana o wszystkim co dzieje się w twoim życiu – dodała na usprawiedliwienie wpuszczając ich do swojego pokoju.

– Mamo – warknął Severus siadając na jednym z foteli. – To nie są twoje sprawy.

– Och, daj spokój wreszcie. – Eileen spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem. – Jakbym nie wiedziała, że się kochaliście pewnie do białego rana. Podkrążone oczy, wyraźnie obolałe mięśnie; nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że aż tak dużo tańczyłeś. Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć co takiego się wydarzyło, że nie zdołaliście dojść do sypialni – zaśmiała się i zaklęciem przywołała trzy filiżanki.

– Nic czym chcielibyśmy się z tobą dzielić – syknął poirytowany Severus.

– Ty może nie, ale twoja żona na pewno chętnie się podzieli – odparła mocno rozbawiona.

– Moglibyście o tym nikomu nie mówić? – przerwała im zamyślona Solem.

– Skarbeńku, oczywiście, że nikomu nie powiem. – Eileen spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. – Nigdy nikomu nie wyjawiłam twoich intymnych sekretów, żadnych sekretów. Dziecinko, z nikim innym nie rozmawiam na temat waszego życia seksualnego, w ogóle na temat waszego życia.

– Co? – Solem wydawała się być zdezorientowana. – Nie, ja … wiem, mamo, że mogę mamie zaufać, wiem. Prosiłam, żebyście na razie nikomu nie mówili, że widzę.

– Och, powiedziałam tacie – jęknęła Eileen.

– Taty nie zaliczam do grona tych, którym nie chcę powiedzieć – zaśmiała się Sol.

– Możesz być pewna, że dopóki wyraźnie nie powiesz, że chcesz, nikt się nie dowie – zapewnił ją Severus.

– Solem, z góry za niego przepraszam; jest tak rozanielony, że przygotował już dla ciebie cały stos książek. Mówiłam mu, że musisz odpoczywać, ale on się uparł, że to są książki, których nie powierzy nikomu innemu nawet jeśli ty nie będziesz mogła rysować – westchnęła starsza pani Snape.

– Nie mogę się już doczekać kiedy zobaczę te książki – pisnęła Sol. – Wiem, że to nieuczciwe, że tata zawsze mi daje te najlepsze, ale ja jakoś tak nie mam wystarczająco dużo silnej woli, żeby zaoponować – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. – Chciałabym tylko móc chociaż jedną skończyć.

– Myślę, że z powodzeniem skończysz, dziecinko. – Eileen uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie. – Stan jest bardzo ostrożny w swoich diagnozach, ale jestem przekonana, że nie stracisz wzroku tak po prostu. Dbaj o siebie, unikaj stresów, to na pewno szkodzi. Nie twierdzę, że taki stan się utrzyma już na zawsze, ale tak samo jak teraz, twój organizm będzie cię informował o tym stopniowo. Przygotuje cię na to, musisz tylko nauczyć się czytać sygnały i być może odpowiednio reagować. Wiem, że czujesz się gotowa na utratę wzroku w każdej chwili, ale … Sol, Skarbeńku … to nie będzie łatwe i choć bardzo chcę wierzyć, że to się nie stanie, musimy się z tym liczyć.

– Wiem, mamo – westchnęła dziewczyna. – Wiem, że psychicznie nie jestem w stanie się na to przygotować, żadne z nas – spojrzała z czułością na męża – ale przynajmniej wiem już, jak radzić sobie z niewidzeniem i teraz chciałabym się cieszyć tym co widzę, a nie martwić tym co będzie jak przestanę.

– Jesteś mądrą, silną dziewczyną. – Eileen podeszła do swojej synowej i mocno ją uściskała. – Wpadnijcie przed piątą to sobie jeszcze pogadamy. – Uśmiechnęła się do Solem znacząco.

– Tak wcześnie? – zdziwił się Severus.

– Babskie pogaduszki wymagają czasu – odparła w odpowiedzi młodsza kobieta.

– Błagam powiedz, że o modnych wzorach sukien. – Mężczyzna spojrzał wyczekująco na swoją żonę.

– Oj, wszystko byś chciał wiedzieć. – Sol uśmiechnęła się przekornie i puściła oczko do teściowej.

– Żądam uczestnictwa w tej rozmowie. – Spojrzał na kobiety zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko – odparła matka. – Chętnie posłucham co masz do powiedzenia na temat pieszczot …

– Dość, odebrałaś mi apetyt i nie wiem w takim układzie, czy chcę przyjść do was na kolację. – Przymknął powieki i w duchu błagał o cierpliwość. – Zjemy chyba z Sol na mieście.

– Wiesz synku, takie rozmowy bardzo pomagają. Może, skoro wstydzisz się rozmawiać ze mną, namówię ojca, żeby …

– Ani mi się waż – warknął. Solem wybuchła gromkim śmiechem. – Jesteś stracona. – Zmierzył z niesmakiem swoją żonę.

– Kochanie, te rozmowy naprawdę pomagają. – Sol uśmiechnęła się do niego wdzięcznie. – Gdyby twoja mama nie była skłonna podzielić się ze mną …

– Powiedziałem dość – przerwał jej robiąc jeszcze bardziej skwaszoną minę. – Nie chcę w tym uczestniczyć. Nie chcę byś w obecności mojej i mojej żony wypowiadała słowa penis, członek, pochwa, wagina, pieszczota i seks.

– Severus, czasem naprawdę dobrze wymienić się z kimś doświadczeniami – nalegała Eileen, a on powoli wychodził z siebie. Najwyraźniej jego matka i żona chciały sobie na nim poużywać.

– Chcesz posłuchać o moich doświadczeniach z wczorajszej nocy? Dobrze. – Spojrzał na swoją małżonkę z krzywym uśmieszkiem i poczuł satysfakcję widząc przerażenie w jej oczach. Matka rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu i spokojnie popijała kawę. – Mam zacząć od tego jak rozerwałem sukienkę Solem, by dobrać się do jej sterczących piersi, czy może jak zdzierałem z niej mokre majtki i wsuwałem w nią palce? Chyba, że wolisz posłuchać, jak mój sztywny członek prawie rozerwał moją bieliznę, gdy ocierała się o niego swoim kroczem, a może mam przejść od razu do tego co czułem, gdy Sol pozwoliła mi pieścić swój tyłeczek i ile …

– Severus – szepnęła Solem chwytając go za rękę. – Przestań, proszę. – Spojrzał na nią i w jej oczach dostrzegł łzy. – Żartowałyśmy sobie. Twoja mama jest uzdrowicielem i dość dobrze zna się na ludzkim ciele i jego reakcjach. Rozmawiamy czasem o seksie i intymnych sprawach, bo … jesteś moim jedynym partnerem i przed tobą nie miałam żadnych doświadczeń, nie wiedziałam jakie zachowania są prawidłowe i czego się mogę spodziewać, nie miałam pojęcia jak sprawiać ci przyjemność i te rozmowy pomogły mi w wielu sprawach się przełamać. Rozmawiałyśmy czysto teoretycznie, czasem spytałam, jak miałam jakiś problem albo byłam czegoś ciekawa, ale nigdy nie opowiadamy sobie o tym ze szczegółami, w ogóle nie opowiadamy … – Solem mocno się zaczerwieniła, a po policzku spłynęła jej łza. Kątem oka zerknął na matkę, która teraz przyglądała mu się z karcącą miną.

– Przepraszam, Słonko … – Przymknął powieki i odetchnął głęboko. – Przepraszam, mamo. – Czuł się jak skończony kretyn. Wiedział, że jego żona zwierza się jego matce z wielu spraw, ale gdy pomyślał o tym, jak opowiada o ich zbliżeniach poczuł do żony żal, że dzieli się tym z kimś innym. Najgorsze było to, że od początku dobrze wiedział, że próbują go jedynie sprowokować i świetnie im się udało. Powinien bardziej zaufać Solem i wiedzieć, że nie wyjawia nikomu ich sekretów. Teraz sam to zrobił, nie siląc się ani na delikatność, ani na subtelność. Opowiedział o niej, jakby służyła mu tylko do pieprzenia i poczuł się, jak skończony drań. – Przepraszam, Kochanie. Sam też nieraz prosiłem matkę o radę. – Wstał i uklęknął przed nią. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak matka znika za drzwiami zostawiając ich samych. – Przepraszam. Nie mam pojęcia co we mnie wstąpiło. Na myśl o tym, że ktoś słucha o naszych chwilach … nie chcę się tym dzielić z nikim. – Solem pokiwała lekko głową. – Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, że ze mną zdobyłaś całe swoje doświadczenie, że jestem tym pierwszym i jedynym pod wieloma względami.

– Pod każdym względem – szepnęła i nieśmiało spojrzała na niego.

– Ty też jesteś dla mnie jedyna. – Oparł głowę na jej kolanach i teraz czuł się jak zbity psiak. Zawstydzony podniósł do góry głowę i popatrzył w jej zasmuconą twarz. Gładziła go lekko po włosach i spoglądała w dal, a po policzku spływała jej łza. – Sol? Kochanie, wszystko w porządku?

– To chyba nie potrwa zbyt długo, nie sądzę bym zdołała wykonać jakiekolwiek ilustracje – odparła beznamiętnym tonem.

Domyślił się jedynie, że przed chwilę miała zaburzenia w widzeniu i skarcił się w duchu wymyślając sobie od najgorszych, że sam się do tego przyczynił. Wstał i mocno ją do siebie przytulił.

– Słonko, walcz z tym. Jestem pewien, że potrafisz się temu przeciwstawić. – Poczuł jak leciutko mu przytakuje.

– Zabierzesz mnie na ten spacer, a później na kolację do rodziców? – spytała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

– Zabiorę, a po drodze możemy zrobić też zakupy świąteczne. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował z czułością i namiętnością. Nie przestał nawet w momencie, gdy usłyszał pukanie i ciche chrząknięcie dobiegające od drzwi. Dopiero, gdy Eileen ostentacyjnie rozsiada się w fotelu pozwolił Sol oderwać się od swoich ust. – Co? – Zerknął w kierunku matki. – I tak już nie mamy przed tobą nic do ukrycia.

– Jestem pewna, że jeszcze całkiem sporo miałbyś mi do powiedzenia. – Spojrzała na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Rozerwałeś tę piękną suknię?

– Stałaś przez ten cały czas pod drzwiami i czekałaś, żeby o to zapytać? – zakpił.

– Mam jeszcze całkiem sporo pytań, ale to mi przyszło do głowy jako pierwsze – odparła matka z drwiną. – Może dlatego, że rozerwanie sukni, żeby dostać się do pięknych piersi żony i to z jakim rozmarzeniem o nich mówiłeś jest takie … seksowne – przekomarzała się z synem. – Solem, Skarbeńku już przestaję, przepraszam. – Eileen spojrzała na zamyśloną dziewczynę.

– Nie, spokojnie. Rozmawiajcie sobie – odparła znudzonym tonem. – W sumie i tak już mama wszystko o nas wie – dodała posyłając Severusowi ironiczny uśmiech.

– Mylisz się dziecinko. Severus sprawił, że teraz mam jeszcze więcej pytań. – Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – Wybacz mi. To przez to, że muszę uświadamiać wiele młodych dziewcząt w tej kwestii. Często wracają do mnie już jako dorosłe kobiety i także oczekują porad. Obiecuję już o nic …

– Och, dobrze mama wie, że i tak będzie się mnie ciągle pytać o jakość naszego pożycia, więc niech już mama lepiej nie obiecuje. – Solem wywróciła oczami i posłała teściowej kpiący uśmieszek.

Spacer brzegiem Tamizy nieco ją rozluźnił. Tuż po przebudzeniu, gdy ujrzała spokojną twarz Severusa poczuła euforię, ale ta po chwili przerodziła się w strach i taka huśtawka nie opuszczała jej praktycznie przez cały ranek i przedpołudnie. Początkowo myślała, że to jedynie kolejny krótki przebłysk, ale mijały minuty, godziny, a ona wciąż wszystko widziała. Jeszcze wpatrując się nad ranem w Severusa zaczęła snuć plany co zrobić, w jaki sposób wykorzystać ten czas, ale po chwili przyszło opamiętanie i obawa przed tym co dalej. Wbrew głośnym zapewnieniom, że jest gotowa na ponowną utratę wzroku w głębi czuła, że wcale tak nie jest. Bała się tego, bała się życia w ciemności i bardzo nie chciała do niej wracać.

Uzdrowiciel ostrzegał, że taki stan może się utrzymać kilka godzin, ale może też już tak pozostać na zawsze. Nie chciała spędzić reszty życia w strachu przed tym co złego może ją spotkać i wyczekiwać tego co najgorsze. Severus miał rację mówiąc, że to jak będzie, w dużej mierze zależy od niej samej i ona nie zamierzała się łatwo poddać. Chciała wykorzystać ten czas na życie, na swoje pasje, na bycie dobrą żoną i partnerką dla Severusa, postara odwdzięczyć się przyjaciołom i teściom za wsparcie, i jeśli los pozwoli wykona tyle ilustracji dla wydawnictwa ile tylko zdoła. Ze wszystkich ograniczeń, jakie niósł ze sobą brak wzroku, malowania brakowało jej chyba najbardziej. W życiu codziennym radziła sobie już całkiem dobrze. Odszukała sporo przydatnych zaklęć, kilka stworzył dla niej profesor Flitwick, a kilka udało jej się stworzyć samej i jakoś powoli radziła sobie ze wszystkim. Stęskniła się za nocnym niebem i z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała momentu, kiedy będzie mogła w nie spojrzeć. Było dziś pochmurno i wiedziała, że nie zdoła zbyt wiele zobaczyć, ale sama możliwość patrzenia w tamtym kierunku jej starczała.

Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od uśmiechniętego Severusa i nie chciała teraz myśleć o tym co będzie, gdy ponownie obarczy go swoją chorobą. Chciała dać mu teraz tyle siebie ile zdoła. Starała się nie myśleć o wypadku i przemyśleniach pana Philipsa. Sama nie raz analizowała całe zajście w myślach i wiedziała, że teraz nic już więcej nie wymyśli. Dziś szkoda jej było czasu na zadręczanie. Zbliżały się święta i przeprowadzka do Hogwartu, czas kiedy może odpocząć od dręczących ją przez ostatnie miesiące demonów.

– Kocham cię – powiedziała wciąż wpatrując się w twarz swojego uśmiechniętego męża.

– I nie gniewasz się już? – spytał zatrzymując nagle.

– Za co? – Zdziwiła się.

– Za to co stało się w gabinecie mamy – odparł, na co ona roześmiała się głośno. Początkowo była zła, ale dość szybko zrozumiała, że sama jest sobie winna. Wiedziała, jak Severus ceni sobie prywatność i chociaż dość często z Eileen albo Amelią żartowały sobie na tematy intymne, to nigdy żadnej nie zdradziła szczegółów z ich pożycia. Często zasięgała rady u swojej teściowej, zwłaszcza na początku ich wspólnego życia, ale były to jedynie teoretyczne pytania, nigdy nie opowiadała jej o szczegółach, a tymczasem jej mąż w dwóch zdaniach zdradził ich upodobania.

– Nie gniewam się i ja też przepraszam. Nie powinnam tak żartować. – Uśmiechnęła się i wspięła się na palce, by z czułością musnąć jego usta. – Myślę, że do dziś twoja mama była przekonana, że nasza sypialnia jest jedynym miejscem, w którym dochodzi do zbliżenia między nami.

– Myślisz, że nie wie o tym, że kochaliśmy się w jej garderobie podczas przyjęcia z okazji jej urodzin dwa lata temu? – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Zawsze, jak nam się coś takiego przytrafia, to ona później tak na mnie patrzy, jakby bardzo dobrze wiedziała co i jak robiliśmy.

– Myślę, że to dlatego, że my ciągle gdzieś to robimy, a ona po prostu patrzy normalnie – mruknęła spoglądając na niego z uniesioną brwią. – Jestem ciekawa co powiedziałaby, gdyby się dowiedziała o tym co robiliśmy podczas ostatnich świąt w jej domu. Dzięki ci Merlinie za czary wyciszające.

– Jestem pewien, że Eileen, stwierdziłaby, że jesteśmy romantyczni. – Roześmiali się obije i ruszyli w kierunku małej herbaciarni.

– No, nie wiem – mruknęła Solem. – Gdyby zobaczyła na jakie strzępy jesteś w stanie rozerwać majtki … Przez cały wieczór siedziałam w salonie z gołym tyłkiem i błagałam, żebyś już więcej nie szeptał do mnie tych sprośności.

– I dlatego cały czas, podczas kolacji twoja stopa wędrowała pod moją nogawkę? – spytał wysoko unosząc brew.

– Moja stopa zamierzała dotrzeć dużo wyżej, ale mnie powstrzymałeś – odparła wzdychając.

– Merlinie, kobieto, gdybym cię wówczas nie powstrzymał, musiałbym wziąć cię jeszcze raz, a obawiałem się, że nasze wspólne wyjście do toalety może wzbudzić jakieś podejrzenia – jęknął na to wspomnienie.

– Byłoby szybko, nie miałam już majtek. – Zaśmiewali się wspominając wspólne lata. Severus nagle spoważniał i spojrzał na nią swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem.

– Kocham cię, Solem. Bez względu na wszystko, bez względu na to co będzie, nigdy nie przestanę – powiedział poważnie. Objął dłońmi jej twarz i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

**.: :.**

– Wiesz, że nigdy nie robiliśmy tego w kuchni moich rodziców? – Severus szepnął do ucha swojej małżonki, gdy stali już przed furtką domu państwa Snape.

– Niedopatrzenie – mruknęła i z szerokim uśmiechem przywitała się z teściem, który od razu pociągnął ją do biblioteki, by pokazać jej książki, które odłożył dla niej do ilustrowania. Solem bardzo lubiła swojego teścia. Chociaż z pozoru poważny i zasadniczy, w rzeczywistości był bardzo uroczym mężczyzną, a swoją sympatię okazywał jej na każdym kroku. Podobnie jak i jej ojciec, Tobias kochał książki i czytał chyba wszystko co wpadało mu w ręce. Mógł się zresztą pochwalić całkiem okazałym zbiorem klasyki czarodziejskiej i mugolskiej, a co wprawiało Solem w największy zachwyt, to że posiadał w swojej kolekcji pierwsze wydanie, pierwszej, ilustrowanej książeczki dla dzieci. Tylko raz odważyła się ją zdjąć z półki i przejrzeć. Była prawdziwym dziełem sztuki. Obrazki wykonane ręcznie, były tylko częściowo ożywione, a pięknie wykaligrafowany tekst można było chłonąć bez reszty.

– Napijesz się wina? – Mężczyzna wyrwał ją z zamyślenia, gdy wodziła palcem wzdłuż grzbietu książeczki. Zanim jeszcze urodził się Teodor, Tobias miał w planach podarować ją swojej wnuczce. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego zawsze podkreślał, że wnuczce, a nie wnukowi. Początkowo myślała, że to dlatego, że jest pewny, iż urodzi córkę, ale po narodzinach Teo, nadal utrzymywał, że książka będzie jego podarkiem dla dziewczynki. Dla Teodora miał inny prezent, który miał czekać na niego do jedenastych urodzin, zamknięty w skrzyni, w ich bankowej skrytce. Ani Solem, ani Severus nie wiedzieli co to jest. Domyślała się, że pudełko wciąż tam leży, ale nie sądziła, by kiedykolwiek znalazła tyle odwagi i siły, by do niego zajrzeć.

– Poproszę – odpowiedziała po chwili wciąż wpatrzona w półkę z książkami. Łzy zebrały się pod jej powiekami, ale nie bardzo miała ochotę teraz rozpłakać się przy teściu. Poczuła na swym ramieniu jego silną dłoń i wiedziała, że myśli dokładnie o tym samym co ona.

– Godzinę zajęło aurorom zdjęcie barier nałożonych na posiadłość twoich rodziców – wyszeptał. – A widok, jaki mi się wówczas ukazał … dom … wszystko było … Czas stanął dla mnie wówczas w miejscu, gdzieś w głębi serca miałem nadzieję, że poszłaś z Teo inną drogą, że wrócę za chwilę do domu i będziecie tam na mnie czekali. Merlinie, układałem nawet w myślach co mam ci powiedzieć i wtedy … w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem czy to ty, czy Liwia, ale twoje włosy … Powiedziano mi wówczas, że nie żyjesz. – Słowa przychodziły mu z wielkim trudem. – Nie pozwoliłem im zrezygnować, nie mogłem. Straciłbym nie tylko synową, straciłbym wszystko, syna, a w konsekwencji także żonę. Jesteś jego światem, życiem i wiedziałem to już z chwilą, gdy po raz pierwszy przekroczyłaś próg naszego domu. – Odetchnął głęboko, a Solem już przestała hamować łzy. – Przeżyłaś, bo jesteś silną, mądrą kobietą. Przeżyłaś wbrew wszystkim wyrokom. Wysłano mnie do Severusa, żebym powiedział mu o … Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, żebym nie robił mu nadziei i żeby się pospieszył jeśli chce się pożegnać. Ale ja wiedziałem, że nie musi się spieszyć, byłem pewien, że dasz radę. – Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Eileen i inni nie dawali ci wielkich szans na odzyskanie wzroku, ale ja od początku wiedziałem, że się mylą. Byłem pewien, że starczy ci sił i na tę walkę. Wiem, wiem, że to nic w pełni trwałego, że w każdej chwili … wiem, ale wierzę, że będziesz widziała, dziecko. Magia obdarowała cię niezwykłym talentem i jestem pewien, że magia nie pozwoli go zmarnować. – Tobias nabrał powietrza i wypuścił je bardzo powoli. – Solem. – Mężczyzna sięgnął po dotykaną przez nią książkę i chwycił ją pewnie w dłonie. – Kiedyś powiedziałem ci, że podaruję ją mojej pierwszej wnuczce. Jestem przekonany, że tylko osoba o niezwykłej wrażliwości, jak ty, dostrzeże prawdziwe piękno i doceni kunszt tego dzieła, a taka właśnie będzie twoja córka. – Solem odwróciła się do niego z oczami pełnymi łez. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej. – Wiem, Eileen mi powiedziała. Ona jest pesymistką w tych sprawach i czasem mi się wydaje, że nie nadaje się z tym podejściem na uzdrowiciela. Ja jednak wiem swoje. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy stawiasz czoła przeciwnościom losu i ja nadal będę trzymał tę książkę dla mojej wnuczki. – Solem wytarła spływające po policzkach łzy i uśmiechnęła się do teścia.

– Skąd w tacie tyle optymizmu? – spytała.

– Daj spokój, dziecko. Nie potrzeba być optymistą, gdy się ciebie chociaż trochę zna – odparł i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. – Zaprosiłem cię tutaj, bo mam dla ciebie prawdziwe perełki do ilustrowania, ale to nic pilnego. Zrobisz je …

– Nie mogę się doczekać, by je zobaczyć – przerwała mu pełna zapału i zaczęła przeglądać razem z nim wybrane do ilustrowania książki. Przez cały czas czuła na sobie baczne spojrzenie teścia.

– Chciałbym dać ci coś jeszcze – westchnął nieco zrezygnowanym tonem. – Powinienem oddać ci to wcześniej, ale … nie byłem pewien … żaden moment nie wydawał mi się odpowiedni. Nie powiedziałem nikomu, że ją znalazłem. Bałem się, że aurorzy mi ją zabiorą, a wiem, że ją lubiłaś. – Mężczyzna odetchnął i sięgnął do małej szkatułki ukrytej za jedną ze starych ksiąg. Wyciągnął z niej wąski, złoty łańcuszek na rękę, którego ogniwa przetkane były maleńkimi gwiazdkami. Dostała ją od Severusa po narodzinach Teodora i do tej pory myślała, że przepadła w wybuchu. Chwyciła ją niepewnie w palce. – Nie leżała przy tobie i chyba jakimś cudem pierwszy ją spostrzegłem – wyjaśnił Tobias widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. – Znalazłem ją na chodniku, przy sąsiednim domu.

– Teo … – zawahała – chwycił ją mocno tamtego dnia i zerwał mi ją. Podobała mu się i założyłam mu ją na chwilę na jego nadgarstek. Oplotłam mu go trzy razy. – Łzy ponownie boleśnie zapiekły ją pod powiekami i musiała zamrugać kilka razy, by ponownie się nie rozpłakać. – Dziękuję – wyszeptała. – Pewnie nie oddaliby mi jej, tak jak większości moich rzeczy. Nawet moją różdżkę zatrzymali.

– Różdżkę? – zdziwił się Tobias.

– Podobno musieli ją dokładnie zbadać, a na koniec powiedzieli, że muszą ją zatrzymać do wyjaśnienia sprawy – odparła z krzywą miną. – Ta była zapasowa – wyjaśniła, gdy spojrzał na tę, którą trzymała ukrytą w rękawie. – Na szczęście tej nie zauważyli.

– Zawsze nosisz przy sobie dwie różdżki? – Pan Snape był jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony.

– Czasem trzy – mruknęła czerwieniejąc.

– Na Merlina, dziewczyno po co ci aż tyle różdżek i skąd je wzięłaś? – spytał nieco rozbawiony.

– Nawyki ze szkoły – odparła też już nieco rozluźniona. – Nie wszyscy w szkole pałali do mnie sympatią i często, zwłaszcza w szóstej klasie zdarzało mi się troszkę narozrabiać, choć dziś wcale nie jestem z tego dumna.

– Lupin, Potter…

– I cała reszta Gryfonów – dokończyła.

– Byłem kiedyś wzywany do dyrektora, jak Severus miał małe spięcie z panem Lupinem. – Odetchnął głęboko i usiadł na kanapie z lampką wina. – Ubłagał, a raczej mną zmanipulował w taki sposób, żebym zatrzymał jego tajemnicę dla siebie i wymógł to także na Severusie. Szczerze przyznam zrobiłem to niezbyt chętnie. Życie Severusa było zagrożone przez tego chłopaka i chociaż byłem pewien, że mój syn będzie ostrożny, to trochę obawiałem się o inne dzieciaki. Wtedy też dowiedziałem się o całej tej bandzie i w jaki sposób traktowali mojego syna.

– Zdaje mi się w szóstej klasie zajęłam jego miejsce – zaśmiała się. – Dokuczali mi, ja się im odpłacałam i tak w kółko aż do połowy siódmej klasy. Niemniej, bez mała każdy mój dowcip albo zaklęcie rzucone, na któregoś z nich było od razu karane przez McGonagall. Bez skrupułów odbierała mi różdżkę i sprawdzała rzucane zaklęcia.

– Jak udało ci się kupić pozostałe różdżki? – dopytywał.

– W wakacje przed moją szóstą klasą, pracowałam w sklepie u pana Ollivandera – opowiadała. – Początkowo miały to być cztery godziny dziennie, ale wówczas zachorowała jego córka i skończyło się tak, że całe wakacje praktycznie nie wychodziłam z jego sklepu. Może sobie tata wyobrazić, jak nudna to praca w sklepie z różdżkami, a na dodatek moje sumienie nie bardzo było w stanie zgodzić się, by przyjąć wyższą zapłatę niż umówiliśmy się na początku – westchnęła na to wspomnienie. – Od razu wiedział po co przyszłam, gdy odwiedziłam go w ferie świąteczne i dał mi dwie dodatkowe różdżki na zapas, prawie identyczne z moją pierwszą. Fizycznie nie do odróżnienia. Dzięki temu byłam w szkole chociaż częściowo bezkarna – zaśmiała się.

– Dumbledore nie wiedział, że masz więcej niż jedną? – Tobias był szczerze zainteresowany jej szkolną opowieścią. – Uczniowie nie mogą posiadać ich więcej. Zasadniczo w ogóle można posiadać jedną.

– Profesor Flitwick … mhm … muszę poprosić tatę o słowo czarodzieja, że nie wyjawi tego sekretu nikomu. – Spojrzała groźnie na teścia. – Ktoś mógłby mieć wówczas kłopoty.

– Masz moje słowo – szepnął konspiracyjnie.

– Profesor Flitwick kontroluje w Hogwarcie wszelkie czary ochronne, w tym też wszelkie nielegalne przedmioty, książki, notatki i pomoce naukowe – opowiadała popijając wino. – Wiedział, że mam różdżki i wiedział, dlaczego je mam. Nie bardzo lubił potyczki z McGonagall, do których był niestety często przez moje wybryki zmuszany, więc dla świętego spokoju pokazał mi czar, ukrywający różdżki. – Tobias wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, a Solem zdawało się, że słyszy jego śmiech po raz pierwszy. Śmiał w dokładnie taki sam sposób, jak jej mąż i chyba po raz pierwszy dostrzegła duże podobieństwo między nimi. – Profesor Flitwick nauczył mnie jeszcze jednej sztuczki, chyba na zachętę do studiowania zaklęć. Niech tata uważa. – Solem odłożyła kieliszek na mały stolik i stanęła naprzeciwko teścia. Ku zdumieniu mężczyzny, machnęła szybko różdżką jednocześnie wykonując ruch drugą dłonią i zarówno z różdżki, jak i z drugiej jej dłoni wyleciały maleńkie motylki.

– Jak u licha to zrobiłaś? – Pan Snape patrzył na nią zdumiony i przyjrzał się z uwagą jej pozornie pustej dłoni. – Dwie różdżki? Jak na Merlina udało ci się rzucić zaklęcie dwoma jednocześnie.

– Niestety potrafię rzucać tylko jedno zaklęcie. Profesor nauczył mnie rozdzielać moc na dwie ręce – wyjaśniła. – Nie mam problemów z rzucaniem czarów ani jedną, ani drugą, ale niestety nie potrafię rzucić dwóch różnych zaklęć jednocześnie. No i potrafię to tylko z prostymi czarami.

– Znowu się popisujesz? – Od progu dobiegł ich głos Severusa. – Zacząłem się niepokoić. Zniknęliście prawie godzinę temu i nabrałem obaw, czy przypadkiem nie zabrałaś się od razu do pracy, a ty w najlepsze odstawiasz swoje magiczne sztuczki przed moim ojcem, zostawiając mnie na pastwę matki. – Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Pokaż mu jak potrafisz celnie strzelać z dwóch. – Rozsiadł się obok ojca i zachęcił ją gestem dłoni, za co został potraktowany krzywym uśmieszkiem.

– Nie popisuję się, tylko wyjaśniałam tacie sens noszenia dwóch różdżek – odparła nieco obrażonym tonem.

– Nosisz dwie tylko i wyłącznie, by się popisywać – mruknął ironicznie.

– Strzelasz z dwóch różdżek? – Tobias nie krył zdziwienia. – Mówiłaś, że potrafisz rzucać tylko proste czary.

– Tato, dla niej każdy czar jest prosty – bąknął Severus, na co Solem wywróciła oczami.

– Nie przesadzaj, nie każdy i nie każdy potrafię rzucić dwoma różdżkami. – Sięgnęła po kieliszek i skierowała się powoli do jadalni, skąd nawoływała ich już Eileen. – Wciąż nie udaje mi się wysłać dwóch Patronusów. Nie wiem, może dlatego, że Patronus jest zbyt mocno związany z umysłem.

– Jakiego masz Patronusa? – spytał nagle Tobias swojego syna wchodząc do jadalni. – Pamiętam, że w któreś ferie, chyba w ostatniej klasie, bardzo mocno ćwiczyłeś ten czar i wówczas udało ci się stworzyć kruka zdaje się.

– Nie powinno cię to dziwić. – Do rozmowy włączyła się Eileen. – Zapewne już wówczas jego najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia wiązały się z pewną Krukonką. – Posłała synowi ironiczny uśmieszek, który Severus skwitował groźnym spojrzeniem.

– To był orzeł, nie kruk – sprostował mężczyzna. – I nadal pozostaje orłem.

– No tak, przecież to orzeł jest w godle Ravenclaw – ironizowała matka, a Severus był coraz bardziej na siebie zły, że podczas gdy Solem rozmawiała z ojcem w bibliotece, on pozwolił, by Eileen wyciągnęła z niego każdy szczegół ich seksualnego pożycia. Zaczęła niewinnie udając zaniepokojenie, że być może nie jest wystarczająco delikatny skoro pozwolił sobie na podarcie sukni i już to powinno zapalić mu w głowie lampkę kontrolną z napisem „stop", ale on głupi dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę starej Ślizgonce. Teraz miał tylko nadzieję, że Solem nigdy nie dowie się o jego nieopatrznych zwierzeniach.

– A Solem? Wciąż masz nietoperza? – Pani Snape zwróciła się do synowej. – Pamiętam, jak mi go pokazałaś kiedyś w szpitalu.

– Nie, to już nie jest nietoperz – mruknęła zaczerwieniona Solem. – Pieczeń pachnie wyśmienicie. – Dziewczyna próbowała zmienić temat. – Musi mi mama w końcu zdradzić przepis.

– Yhy, kiedyś ci zdradzę. – Eileen spojrzała na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią. – Czaruj – nakazała po chwili.

– Pieczeń? – Sol udała zaskoczoną.

– Patronusa, ale już. – Starsza z kobiet patrzyła na nią ponaglająco. Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął głośnym śmiechem, przypominając sobie minę swojej wówczas dziewczyny, gdy jej Patronus zmienił postać.

– To trudne zaklęcie i ciężko … – próbowała się wymigać.

– Nie gadaj mi tu głupot, bo teraz jestem jeszcze bardziej ciekawa – przerwała jej kobieta, a Tobias rzucił w jej kierunku równie zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– To wąż – odparła ze złością. – Zadowoleni? – Solem zrobiła obrażoną minę i sięgnęła po prawie już pusty kieliszek.

– Nie, nadal chcę zobaczyć. – Matka nie dawała za wygraną, a kłótnia zaczynała coraz bardziej bawić Severusa, który osobiście niezbyt lubił Patronusa swojej żony, ale był ciekaw reakcji rodziców. – Daj spokój, moim i Tobiasa Patronusem są sowy, nie masz się czego wstydzić. Pokazuj tego wężyka. To na pewno jakiś milutki gadzik.

– Przestań się śmiać – warknęła na niego Solem. – To przez ciebie mój miły nietoperzyk się tak zmienił.

– Wybacz najdroższa. – Severus opanował się na chwilę i ucałował swoją żonę w skroń, po czym napełnił jej pusty kieliszek winem.

– Solem – ponagliła ją matka. – Nie próbuj odszukiwać w pamięci wspomnienia, które przywoływało twojego nietoperza, tylko pokazuj. – Niecierpliwiła się Eileen.

– Słowo daję, jeśli ktoś skomentuje mojego wężyka w nieodpowiedni sposób to zabiorę pieczeń i wyjdę – ostrzegła groźnie Solem, po czym wstała i machnęła różdżką, z której wystrzeliły najpierw srebrzyste smugi, a po chwili uformował się z nich ogromny bazyliszek.

– O słodki Merlinie, co to jest? – Eileen poderwała się z miejsca przewracając krzesło.

– Milutki gadzik – zaśmiewał się z niej Tobias, któremu od początku idea małego zwierzątka nie pasowała do synowej.

– Niech się mama nie boi. – Widząc reakcję teściowej, Solem nie mogła się powstrzymać i dołączyła do śmiejących się mężczyzn. – No co? – krzyknęła z wyrzutem, gdy Eileen posłała jej zniesmaczone spojrzenie. – To przez niego. – Sol wskazała palcem na swego męża, który teraz pękał z dumy, że jego żona na wspomnienie o nim potrafi stworzyć tak silnego Patronusa, który w dodatku jest stworzeniem magicznym.

– Ciekawe z jakim konkretnie wspomnieniem go utożsamiasz? – Starsza pani Snape ochłonęła i teraz zaczęła wymownie spoglądać na syna i jego żonę.

– Sowiarnia, ha? – Solem uśmiechnęła się zjadliwie do teściowej, po czym ta, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu spłonęła rumieńcem.

Reszta kolacji minęła im w równie miłej atmosferze. Eileen, ku uldze Severusa nie opowiedziała im co wydarzyło się między nią a Tobiasem w sowiarnii i ogólnie wieczór mógł zaliczyć do udanych.

– Nie cieszysz się z wyjazdu na święta? – zwrócił się do mocno zamyślonej Solem, gdy przechadzali się późnym wieczorem po opustoszałych już alejkach Londynu.

– Cieszę, Kochanie – odparła uśmiechając się. – Dlaczego miałabym nie. Miło będzie odpocząć od zimowej pogody.

– To o co chodzi? – dopytywał. – Odkąd wyszliśmy, jesteś jakaś zamyślona.

– Przepraszam. – Solem chwyciła jego rękę i oplotła nią swoje ramiona. – Po prostu … tata dał mi to. – Wyciągnęła z kieszeni łańcuszek i położyła go na otwartej dłoni. Chwycił go niepewnie w dwa palce, po czym spojrzał zaskoczony na swoją żonę.

– Skąd go miał?

– Znalazł chwilę po tym jak zdjęto bariery z domu rodziców – wyjaśniła. – Sev, nie miałam go wtedy na ręku. Pamiętam, że bawiłam się z Teo i on tak mocno go pociągnął, że puściło zapięcie. Widzisz? Tutaj. – Wskazała mu miejsce zepsucia. – Był tak bardzo z siebie zadowolony, że udało mu się go zdobyć, że założyłam mu go na nadgarstek, zamierzałam go naprawić, ale najwyraźniej nie zdążyłam. – Westchnęła spoglądając na niego zbolałym wzrokiem. – Tata znalazł go na chodniku, obok domu sąsiadów. – Chwycił ją mocno za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie z całej siły.

– Chciałabym tam pójść, Sev – powiedziała z determinacją, odrywając się od niego.

– Sol, nie. – Oplótł jej twarz dłońmi i spojrzał prosto w oczy. – Nie, nie powinnaś tam iść.

– Może dzięki temu coś sobie przypomnę – jęknęła.

– Nie rób tego sobie, Słonko, proszę. – Wiedział, że ostateczna decyzja i tak należy do niej, ale liczył, że jednak go posłucha. – Dowiemy się kto to, obiecuję ci, ale proszę nie poświęcaj swojego zdrowia.

– Tam nic nie ma, prawda? – Pokiwał głową i lekko ją ucałował.

– Nic – wyszeptał. – Proszę, nie idź tam, jeszcze za wcześnie.

– Pójdziesz tam ze mną, gdy już będę gotowa? – Ulżyło mu słysząc te słowa. Bał się, że widok pustego placu, na którym stał kiedyś jej rodzinny dom, podziała na nią destrukcyjnie. Był pewien, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa, by się z tym zmierzyć i bardzo chciał ją przed tym uchronić.

– Pójdę, ale jeszcze nie teraz – odparł głośno wzdychając. – Dobrze?

– Dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno i pociągnęła do parku.

Zaciągnęła go na jedną z ławek i rozłożyła się wygodnie kładąc głowę na jego kolanach.

– Dzień dobry gwiazdeczki – szepnęła do siebie, a na jej twarzy pojawił się jasny uśmiech. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że zamiast księżyca, to słońce zaczęło świecić nocą. Pogładził ją lekko po włosach i odchylił głowę do tyłu, by także spojrzeć na nocne niebo.

– Sev. – Solem poderwała się nagle i usiadał obok niego przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę – Sprawdzałeś moje różdżki po wypadku?

– Nie, dlaczego … myślisz, że mogłaś rzucać zaklęcia zapasową różdżką? – spytał marszcząc czoło.

– Jeśli ktoś naprawdę zaatakował nas w domu to myślę, że mógł mnie rozbroić; nie miałam różdżki w dłoni, znaleziono ją gdzieś w pobliżu, ale nie w mojej ręce, a zapasowa była pod zaklęciem – spekulowała. – Mama mi ją oddała krótko po tym, jak odzyskałam przytomność. Nie pytałam jej skąd ją ma, bo myślałam, że po prostu była w moich rzeczach, ale możliwe, że jeśli dotknęła mojej dłoni, to różdżka się ujawniła.

– Sol, używasz tej różdżki od miesięcy ciężko będzie dojść do zaklęć rzucanych tamtego dnia – odparł ciężko wzdychając.

– Nie, używałam tej, którą ty mi przyniosłeś do szpitala. – Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. – Tą, którą wtedy nosiłam jako zapasową rzuciłam ledwie kilka czarów. Sprawdźmy ją. Chcę wiedzieć co się stało. – Objął ją ramieniem i mocno przytulił.

– Myślisz, że damy radę sami? – spytał po chwili.

– Nie wiem. Nigdy nie sprawdzałam kilkunastu zaklęć wstecz – odpowiedziała i odetchnęła głęboko nocnym, mroźnym powietrzem. – Może Amelia mogłaby pomóc? Ma przecież dostęp do tego całego sprzętu w Ministerstwie.

– Albo Ollivander – dodał Severus.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Solem jest zagadką"_


	19. Solem jest zagadką

_N/A: Kolejny rozdział w wyjątkowo w poniedziałek. Miłego weekendu. Zapraszam._

_**ROZDZIAŁ 19**_

„_**Solem jest zagadką"**_

– Solem, jesteś już gotowa? – Severus pozałatwiał wszystkie sprawy związane ze sklepem i właśnie wrócił do domu, gdzie miała na niego czekać spakowana już żona. Od tygodnia praktycznie nie odrywała się od pracy. W przeciągu ledwie kilku dni zilustrowała dwie pokaźne książki i przygotowała kilka pudełek fiolek na eliksiry. Początkowo śmieszył go jej entuzjazm, ale po tygodniu uznał, że już czas, żeby się otrząsnęła. Istniało spore zagrożenie, że przestanie widzieć, ale przecież nie mogła pracować na zapas. Na szczęście zgodnie z zaleceniami uzdrowiciela, Solem przesypiała całe noce. Czasem powracały koszmary, ale odniósł wrażenie, że jest ich coraz mniej.

– Już prawie – krzyknęła do niego z sypialni.

– Tęskniłem – szepnął jej do ucha obejmując ją od tyłu w pasie, gdy mocowała się z zamknięciem kufra. Pomimo zastosowania zaklęć, ten wyraźnie nie chciał się domknąć. – Wiesz, że jedziemy tylko na tydzień, prawda? – Spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem. – I wiesz, że będziesz przez większość czasu chodziła jedynie w stroju kąpielowym?

– Wiem, wiem – bąknęła i wyszeptała zaklęcie zmniejszające na swoją kosmetyczkę, której żadne czary nie chciały upchnąć.

– Coś ty tam napakowała? – Zerknął jej przez ramię i próbował włożyć rękę do kufra, ale przytrzasnęła mu ją wieczkiem.

– Ciuchy i takie tam – wymruczała pod nosem dalej mocując się z zapięciem.

– Jakie tam? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– No wiesz, sukienka, kosmetyki i takie tam – odpowiedziała lekko się rumieniąc.

– Pokaż co zabrałaś, chcę sprawdzić, czy spakowałaś mi wszystko czego potrzebuję. – Zaintrygowało go zachowanie żony i wraz z jej coraz bardziej niewinnym uśmieszkiem nabierał coraz większych podejrzeń.

– Jest wszystko czego potrzebujesz. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego z triumfem, gdy w końcu udało jej się zapiąć wszystkie klamerki.

– Chcę sprawdzić – odparł nie dając się zwieść jej minie i pomimo jej protestów jednym zaklęciem otworzył kufer.

– Ej! – krzyknęła. – Męczyłam się z tym dobre dwadzieścia minut. Jesteś … jesteś … zostaw to – warknęła, gdy zaczął powoli wyciągać kupki z ułożonymi ciuchami. – Tam jest prezent dla ciebie i uważaj na teleskop. – Desperacko chwyciła jego dłoń, gdy podnosił podejrzany koc wyglądający jakby spoczywał na dnie kufra.

– Po co ci to? Tam jest upał, a prezenty wysłaliśmy wczoraj, zapomniałaś? – Domyślał się już co ukryła w kufrze i nie bardzo wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy zacząć wściekać. Miał już dość prawienia jej morałów i ciągłego zwracania uwagi, że za dużo pracuje, ale do niej najwyraźniej nic nie docierało.

– Lubię ten kocyk. Zostaw, proszę. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

– Są pod nim twoje przyrządy do malowania? – spytał uważnie przyglądając się jej twarzy.

– Tak – odpowiedziała krótko.

– Ile książek? – kontynuował przesłuchanie bawiąc się rogiem kocyka.

– Jedna. – Solem pochyliła głowę ze skruchą.

– Jedną mogę zaakceptować, o ile przyznasz się co tam jeszcze jest – nalegał.

– Naprawdę prezent dla ciebie – odpowiedziała z wciąż pochyloną głową.

– Solem. – Objął ją i mocno do siebie przytulił. – Masz odpoczywać, Słonko, nie pracować. Wyjmij te przeklęte fiolki i flakoniki na płyny z tego kufra, ale już – syknął jej do ucha. – I pokaż co tam dla mnie masz.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? – Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

– Trzeba było rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające to może uwierzyłbym w tę książkę i prezent – odparł unosząc brew w geście triumfu.

– Słyszysz tylko to, co chcesz usłyszeć – mruknęła pod nosem i delikatnie wyciągnęła spod koca skrzyneczkę z naczyniami, ustawiając ją na komodzie, po czym zaczęła ponownie wkładać ciuchy.

– Sol – warknął groźnie. – Masz pięć lat? Wyciągaj wszystkie, ale już. – Kobieta westchnęła zrezygnowana i wyciągnęła resztę upchanych skrzynek.

– Jak ty całe dnie przesiadujesz w laboratorium to jest dobrze – mruczała pod nosem.

– Ale nie zabieram kociołków na wakacje, poza tym za dwa tygodnie zaczynam pracę w Hogwarcie i muszę zrobić sporo zapasów do sklepu – wyjaśnił.

– Oczywiście, tylko twoja praca jest ważna – kłóciła się kobieta.

– Sol. – Severus chwycił ją za ramiona i głęboko odetchnął. – Zachowujesz się teraz jak obrażone dziecko. Jak zacznę pracę w szkole to będę miał znacznie mniej czasu niż teraz i chcę wykorzystać ten czas, który nam został. Chcę spędzić te święta z tobą, nie z twoją pracą. – Pogładził ją czule po policzku i lekko ucałował w czoło. – Westchnęła głęboko i z lekkim uśmiechem wyjęła jeszcze cztery skrzynki z fiolkami. Wywrócił oczami, ale już nie miał siły mówić.

– To naprawdę miłe, że one się podobają komuś – usprawiedliwiła się.

– Podobają i nie komuś, ale wszystkim, co nie oznacza, że każdy je musi mieć. – Usiadł na łóżku i przeglądał ciuchy jakie mu uszykowała na wyjazd. – Ostatnio do sklepu zawitał Hagrid po miksturę na mszyce i wyobraź sobie był bardzo zawiedziony, że nie może kupić jej w malowanej fiolce. – Solem uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok niego.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

– To co masz tam dla mnie? – Objął ją delikatnie i ucałował czubek jej głowy. – Myślałem, że wczoraj wysłaliśmy wszystkie prezenty.

– To nie prezent gwiazdkowy, po prostu coś dla ciebie – westchnęła. – Miałam dać ci dopiero pod koniec ferii świątecznych, ale możesz zobaczyć teraz. – Uniosła koc i wyciągnęła dość gruby notatnik. – Pomyślałam, że sam nie znajdziesz na to czasu. – Zawstydzona pochyliła lekko głowę i przygryzła dolną wargę. Rozczulało go, że wciąż reaguje tak niewinnie i potrafi jeszcze zawstydzić się w jego towarzystwie. Po raz kolejny okazała mu niesamowitą troskę i wcale nie uważał, żeby miała powody do wstydu, ale taka właśnie była. Robiła coś niekonwencjonalnego, a później z braku pewności siebie czerwieniła się, gdy ktoś podziwiał jej pracę. Przyglądał się przez chwilę i jej widok mocno chwycił go za serce. Wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak tamtego wieczoru, gdy pocałowali się po raz pierwszy w pokoju życzeń. Siedziała z pochyloną głową, oblana rumieńcem i bawiła się rąbkiem sweterka. Zdawało mu się nawet, że to ten sam sweterek, który wówczas na sobie miała. Zastanawiał się, czy już wtedy wiedział, że ta dziewczyna odmieni jego życie, że pomimo tragedii jaka ich spotkała, ona jedyna będzie w stanie sprawić, że będzie szczęśliwy. Zaśmiał się pod nosem uświadamiając sobie, że tak samo jak wtedy, teraz myślał o tym, jak bardzo ponętne są jej usta.

– Nie musisz się ze mnie śmiać, jeśli nie przydadzą ci się te zaklęcia to po prostu z nich nie korzystaj. – Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem nieopatrznie rozumiejąc jego uśmiech.

– Słonko. – Pogładził ją czule po policzku. – Nie tylko nie miałem czasu na tworzenie i szukanie zaklęć przydatnych podczas nauczania eliksirów, ale nawet nie wpadłbym na pomysł, że mogę sobie ułatwić w ten sposób pracę. Dziękuję, jak zwykle troszczysz się o mnie bardziej niż o siebie. – Przysunął ją bliżej i ucałował jej skroń. – Uśmiechałem się, bo wyglądasz dokładnie tak samo jak podczas pierwszej naszej wizyty w pokoju życzeń i złapałem się na tym, że wciąż podnieca mnie myśl o pocałunku z tobą. – Zbliżył do niej swoje usta i z czułością ją pocałował. – Dziękuję, te zaklęcia są … jesteś cudowną żoną. Bardzo mi się to wszystko przyda. – Przekartkował notatnik i zatrzymał się na jednym ze stworzonych przez nią zaklęć. – Nie jestem pewien, czy uczniom przypadną do gustu zaklęcia ograniczające ich warzenie do jednego kociołka, ale to naprawdę ułatwi mi pracę.

– Pomyślałam, że w ten sposób unikniesz przykrych wypadków podczas lekcji, gdyby zdarzyli ci się uczniowie pokroju Huncwotów – wytłumaczyła się.

– No i nie będą sobie po kryjomu pomagać. – Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i zaczął dalej przeglądać zaklęcia jakie dla niego przygotowała. Było tego całkiem sporo i nie mógł się nadziwić z kreatywności żony. Wydawało się, jakby było tam wszystko, czego potrzebuje nauczyciel eliksirów, jakby sama była pedagogiem z wieloletnim stażem. Czar sygnalizujący mu, w którym miejscu dochodzi do niepożądanych reakcji, zaklęcie powiązane z instrukcją na tablicy, wskazujące, w którym kociołku jest źle wykonywany eliksir. Kilkanaście zaklęć, które pozwolą mu w prosty sposób kontrolować pokoje zajmowane przez Ślizgonów wydawało się być dla niego, jak zbawienie. Przerażała go myśl, że kilka razy dziennie będzie musiał sprawdzać dormitoria swoich podopiecznych i użerać się z nimi; teraz w duchu odetchnął. Formuła przesyłająca obraz z wizjera na drzwiach gabinetu do tego na drzwiach ich prywatnych kwater wyglądała na bardzo złożoną i domyślał się, że musiała poświęcić na nią sporo czasu, a stanowiła spore ułatwienie. W ten sposób mógł weryfikować, czy konieczny jest jego powrót do służbowych obowiązków, czy może sobie darować niechcianego gościa i nie latać bez sensu przez cały zamek, by wpuścić kogoś tylko dlatego, że akurat tamtędy przechodził i przypadkiem zapukał do jego gabinetu. Dla swoich wychowanków musiał być dostępny przez całą dobę, ale nie zamierzał być nadgorliwym profesorkiem i po godzinach pracy przyjmować niechcianych gości, rodziców i uczniów innych domów niż jego.

– Jak się nie pospieszymy i nie pomożesz mi z upychaniem tego z powrotem w kufrze, to twoja mama znowu będzie przez cały dzień snuć głośne domysły na temat tego co nas tak długo zatrzymywało przed wyjściem z domu i zapewne będzie miała dla nas sporo porad, jak zrobić TO szybciej bez uszczerbku na przyjemności. – Solem brutalnie wyciągnęła mu notatnik z ręki i rzuciła na szafkę koło łóżka.

– On jedzie z nami – warknął i włożył zeszyt do kufra. – I wcale nie lubię TEGO robić szybko. Największą przyjemność sprawia mi twoja bliskość, nie szybki orgazm.

– Doprawdy? – Spojrzała na niego z drwiącym uśmieszkiem.

– Doprawdy. – Zmarszczył brwi i przyciągnął ją do siebie, chwytając za talię. – Chociaż z barku czasu …

– Zamykaj kufer, twoi rodzice czekają na nas od dwudziestu minut. – Pocałowała go w nos i wyswobodziła się z jego ramion.

**.: :.**

– Solem? – Eileen wyrwała ją z zamyślenia, gdy rozłożona na leżaku rozkoszowała się słońcem.

– Tu jest cudownie – westchnęła uśmiechając się do teściowej, która zajmowała właśnie miejsce obok. Severus i Tobias po krótkiej kąpieli w morzu udali się do miasta po choinkę i zakupy na świąteczną kolację, więc obie panie miały chwilę tylko dla siebie.

– Jak sobie z tym radzisz? – zapytała wprost pani Snape. Solem zauważyła jej smutne spojrzenie, gdy Severus wyszedł z domu w samych kąpielówkach i bardzo dobrze wiedziała o co teraz pyta teściowa. Usiadła wyprostowana i spojrzała w oczy Eileen.

– Staram się nie dawać mu do zrozumienia, jak głupio zrobił – odparła i poczuła jak łzy zbierają się pod jej powiekami. Severus powiedział rodzicom o swoim mrocznym znaku, o misji jaką wypełnia dla Dumbledore'a i dlaczego się na to zgodził, tuż po tym, jak któregoś razu Tobias odwiedził go w laboratorium i ten zapomniał o opuszczeniu mankietów. Ojciec o nic nie pytał, ale wiedziała, że jej mąż bardzo cenił sobie szczerość w stosunku do bliskich i niczego nie owijając w bawełnę, wyznał im wszystko w szczerej rozmowie. – Staram się myśleć o tym co robi, jak o czymś co zrobić musi. Jest dobrym i odważnym człowiekiem, i dopóki mam tę świadomość będą wspierać go całą sobą. Boli mnie, że został … wszyscy zostaliśmy tak brutalnie wykorzystani przez kogoś, kto stoi po stronie dobra, że ktoś kto uważa się za strażnika jasności wykorzystał chwilę słabości mojego męża, jego czuły punkt, że zamiast odwodzić od zemsty, podjudza go, chociaż jestem przekonana, że robi to z czysto egoistycznych powodów, a nie by pomóc nam. Cierpię bardzo, gdy wraca zdruzgotany po tym, co musi robić niewinnym ludziom, ale staram się być dla niego oparciem i udaję, że sama tego oparcia wówczas nie potrzebuję. Czuję fizyczny ból, gdy wraca po torturach do domu i odnajduję na jego ciele świeże blizny. I … chyba wolałam ich nie widzieć. – Przymknęła powieki i pozwoliła wymknąć się pojedynczej łzie. – Ale wiem, że robi to, żeby pomścić śmierć naszego synka i moich rodziców, by mogli odpoczywać w spokoju. Wiem, że robi to dla mnie, poświęca się, bym mogła wreszcie pójść naprzód i zakończyć żałobę, robi to bo jest dobrym człowiekiem i niech mama się nie waży go źle oceniać, bo potrzebuje mamy wsparcia i bez tego sobie nie poradzi. – Spojrzała twardo na swoją teściową i po chwili utonęła w jej ramionach.

– Skarbeńku – wyszeptała jej do ucha. – Jest moim synem i będę przy nim zawsze. Obydwoje zawsze możecie liczyć na nasze wsparcie, zawsze, dziecinko. – Solem odetchnęła głęboko i ukryła twarz w ramionach teściowej. – Wiesz? – odezwała się po chwili lekko ją kołysząc. – Straszne jest to, że gdybym miała więcej odwagi, zrobiłabym to samo co mój syn. Szukałabym zemsty za to, jak bardzo nas skrzywdzono i pewnie postąpiłabym tak samo głupio, jak on.

– Mamo. – Sol oderwała się nagle od jej ramion i spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy. – Nie chcę, żeby naszym życiem kierowała zemsta. Chcę znaleźć sprawców śmierci moich bliskich i chcę, by dosięgła ich sprawiedliwość, ale chęć zemsty zniszczy nasze życie do końca. Boję się, że to pochłonie Severusa bez reszty, że stracę go jeśli pozwolę mu na vendettę.

– Jestem pewna, że nawet jeśli dokona swojej zemsty, miłość do ciebie utrzyma go na powierzchni. – Eileen odwzajemniła jej twarde spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Ty nie wierzysz w tę bajkę o śmierciożercach, prawda? – Solem zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

– To takie proste w dzisiejszych czasach, każdą śmierć wrzucić do jednego worka. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – A mama? Jak mama daje radę? – spytała z troską.

– Jest moim synem. Boli, ale nie zamierzam obarczać go swoim cierpieniem, wolę, by czuł moje wsparcie i jestem gotowa mu pomóc, choćby zmagał się z największym okrucieństwem – wyznała. – Jestem gotowa mu pomóc – powtórzyła pewnym głosem, a Solem już nie była pewna, o jaką pomoc jej chodzi. Czy planuje pomagać Severusowi w wypełnianiu jego misji, leczyć jego rany na ciele i psychice, czy pomagać w jego dążeniu do zemsty, ale nie miała wątpliwości, że Eileen gotowa jest poświęcić dla swego syna wszystko.

Nie poruszały już więcej trudnych tematów tylko oddały się rozkoszy kąpieli słonecznej. Solem zapomniała o całym świecie. Zamknęła oczy i z przyjemnością wystawiała twarz do słońca jęcząc teściowej, by pozwoliła jej sobie pomóc przy gotowaniu pieczeni na jutrzejszą kolację.

– Jak dam ci przepis to będziesz ją sobie piekła sama i nie będziesz chciała przychodzić na nią do mnie – odparła z nutką pretensji.

– Gada mama jakbyśmy przychodzili do was tylko się najeść – prychnęła Solem.

– W sumie to chyba nigdy jeszcze nie jadłaś mojej rolady wieprzowej z tajemniczym nadzieniem, więc będę miała nowy atut – zaśmiała się z triumfem.

– Ukrywała mama przede mną po... – Solem uniosła nieco głowę i chciała spojrzeć na teściową, ale nic nie widziała.

– Skarbeńku? – zaniepokoiła się Eileen. – Dziecinko, co się dzieje? – Kobieta usiadła na swoim leżaku i chwyciła synową za rękę. Sol przymknęła powieki i z całej siły próbowała przywołać obraz przed swoje oczy.

– Już w porządku. – Odetchnęła głęboko czując rażące słońce na powiekach. – Głowa mnie nagle rozbolała. Niech mama nie mówi Severusowi, proszę. – Spojrzała na teściową z błaganiem w oczach.

– Dobrze, ale chodź do domu. Leci ci krew z nosa. Zatamuję to i rzucę zaklęcie sondujące – zakomunikowała i Solem miała właśnie sięgnąć po chusteczkę, gdy nagle zawirowało jej w głowie i poczuła, że unosi się w powietrzu. – Severus, puść ją natychmiast. – Usłyszała jeszcze krzyk teściowej i po chwili lądowała w zimnej wodzie.

– Słoneczko. – Severus przestraszył się widząc strużkę krwi pod jej nosem. Chwycił ja natychmiast z powrotem na ręce i zaniósł na leżak.

– Mówiłam ci, żebyś ją puścił – warknęła na niego Eileen. Solem chciała coś powiedzieć, bo najwyraźniej zimna woda odgoniła jej ból głowy i poczuła się znacznie lepiej, ale teściowa już machała nad nią różdżką tamując nieistniejący już krwotok.

– Puściłem – mruknął. – Zaniosę ją do domu – zwrócił się do matki z troską w głosie i już chwytał ją ponownie na ręce.

– Pos...

– Połóż ją w sypialni – nakazała Eileen.

– Ale …

– Potrzebujesz jakichś eliksirów? – spytał.

– Nie, bolała ją głowa, ale nie znalazłam niczego niepokojącego, więc zwykły przeciwbólowy wystarczy – odpowiedziała starsza pani Snape podążając za synem.

– Seve … – Solem wciąż nie mogła się przebić z prośbą, żeby ją postawił.

– Rzucę na nią zaklęcie suszące. – Teściowa zaczęła ponownie machać nad nią różdżką i mamrotała do Tobiasa jak ma ułożyć poduszki.

– Może podaj jej coś do ubrania – poprosił Severus matkę i wskazał na ich wciąż nierozpakowany kufer.

– A może …

– Zabrałaś jakiś sweterek, dziecinko? – Eileen spojrzała na nią pytająco, ale nie pozwoliła jej dojść do głosu, tylko posadziła ją na łóżku i wciągała na nią bluzkę z długim rękawem.

– Ale …

– Wypij. – Kobieta przycisnęła jej zimną fiolkę do ust i chciał nie chciał, Solem została zmuszona do wypicia eliksiru, którego wcale już nie potrzebowała.

– Czy …

– Severusie, zasłoń okna. Tutaj jest stanowczo za jasno, a ja zaraz przygotuję coś do jedzenia – zakomunikowała. – Na pewno nie jadła porządnego śniadania.

– Jad...

– Nie stój tak Tobias, idź wstaw wodę na herbatę – nakazała mężowi.

– Może podać eliksir słodkiego snu? – zwrócił się do matki, Severus. Solem podciągnęła się i zrezygnowana usiadła na łóżku zakładając sobie ręce na piersi.

– Nie, nie. Nie powinna teraz spać – odparła Eileen i ponownie próbowała położyć dziewczynę na poduszkach, ale tym razem już się jej nie udało i w końcu spojrzała pytająco na synową. – Czegoś ci trzeba? Wody, na pewno chcesz wody. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź kobieta wyczarowała pełną szklankę płynu i podała dziewczynie.

– Nie chcę wody – warknęła Solem. – Jest gorąco i chce wyjść spod tych pierzyn popływać. Nic mi nie jest. Zabolała mnie głowa i poleciała mi krew z nosa. Wielkie mi rzeczy. – Wywróciła oczami i spojrzała na swoich nadgorliwych opiekunów z krzywym uśmiechem. – Zimna woda dobrze mi zrobiła, a krew przestała mi już lecieć na długo zanim mama rzuciła zaklęcie. Merlinie, zgłupieliście?

– To dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? – Eileen popatrzyła na nią zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

– Bo nie daliście mi dojść do słowa – syknęła. – Odnoś mnie na leżak, ale już. – Zmrużyła oczy i popatrzyła groźnie na męża. – A mama się z obiadem zadeklarowała, a ja w sumie to bym coś zjadła – zaśmiała się i wyskoczyła z łóżka rzucając Severusowi ponaglające spojrzenie. – Nieś mnie.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – Stanął naprzeciwko niej i delikatnie objął ją w pasie.

– Merlinie, przecież mama mnie zbadała. Nic. Mi. Nie. Jest – warknęła. – Leżałam na słońcu trochę za długo. Chcę popływać, a później posiedzę w cieniu.

– Herbatka wzmacniająca dla ciebie, Solem. – Do pokoju wszedł Tobias z parującym napojem i spojrzał na swoją synową zaskoczony.

– Mama niech sobie ją wypije i nie gapcie się tak, nic mi nie jest. Serio. – Wywróciła oczami i sama ruszyła w stronę wyjścia na plażę.

– Wygłupiliśmy się? – Severus podszedł do niej, gdy już po kąpieli w morzu, przebrana w letnią sukienkę, ubierała choinkę.

– Trochę – mruknęła. – Miło, że się o mnie martwicie, ale niepotrzebnie, Sev. Nic mi nie jest. Czuję się dobrze.

– Mama mi powiedziała co się stało – wyznał jej cichym głosem.

– Miała ci nic nie mówić – westchnęła Solem.

– Zrobiła to nieopatrznie, a właściwie to się domyśliłem, a ona tylko potwierdziła moje przypuszczenia – wyjaśnił.

– Spędźmy miłe święta, dobrze? – Spojrzała na niego z błaganiem w oczach. – Bardzo tego potrzebuję, normalności, radości, beztroski.

– Powiesz, jeśli poczujesz się gorzej? – spytał z troską.

– Powiem i sama pójdę się położyć do ciemnej i chłodnej sypialni – zapewniła z uśmiechem.

Przestraszył się nie na żarty, gdy dostrzegł krew na jej twarzy tuż po tym, jak wrzucił ją do wody. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co mogło jej się stać, tylko chciał jej jak najszybciej pomóc, sam nie wiedział w czym. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do swojej żony, ale aż do dziś starał się nie zapominać, że ona w kwestii tej opieki ma coś do powiedzenia i dziś chyba po raz pierwszy, tak bardzo się jej narzucił. Zresztą reakcja matki wcale nie pomogła mu w chłodnej ocenie sytuacji. Podobnie jak Solem chciał spędzić miłe i beztroskie święta. Objął ją mocno w pasie i uniósł do góry, by móc swobodniej całować jej usta. Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie i postanowił w duchu, że zrobi wszystko, by to były bardzo miłe święta. Chwycił różdżkę i wyczarował śliczną, migoczącą gwiazdę na czubku choinki.

**.: :.**

– Och, otwierajże szybciej tą paczkę, Solem – ponaglała ją Eileen, gdy jeszcze przed śniadaniem rozsiedli się w piżamach, w salonie, żeby otworzyć prezenty.

– To mój prezent i będę sobie otwierać tak długo, jak mi się podoba – bąknęła i z namaszczeniem rozwiązywała ślicznie zawiązaną kokardę.

– Pokaż, pokaż, pokaż – piszczała teściowa.

– Sev. – Solem spojrzała na męża. – Jest piękna. To najpiękniejsza spinka, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Dziękuję. – Z małego pudełeczka, Solem wyjęła dużą, owalną spinkę do włosów. Środek stanowił duży, biały kamień słoneczny dookoła wyłożony małymi, zielonymi szmaragdami. Wzór był dokładnie taki sam jak na jej pierścionku zaręczynowym i wpatrywała się w nią nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu. – Kocham cię – szepnęła i ucałowała jego miękkie usta. Ku uciesze Eileen, Severus mocno przyciągnął do siebie żonę i na chwilę pogłębił pocałunek.

– Oni są tacy romantyczni, prawda Tobias? – westchnęła głośno pani Snape, a Severus i Solem wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. – Dlaczego co roku kupujesz spinki do włosów swojej żonie? – zwróciła się do syna.

– To taka nasza tradycja. – Odetchnął i opowiedział rodzicom, jak przed ich pierwszymi wspólnymi świętami obserwował Solem, która męczyła się z włosami i wykradaniem naczyń z Wielkiej Sali. Jego żona zaczerwieniła się do granic możliwości i zawstydzona schowała głowę w jego ramię.

– Oddałam wszystkie, naprawdę – powiedziała, gdy rodzice spojrzeli na nią z rozbawieniem i po chwili mocowała się ze swoimi lokami, by móc spiąć je nową spinką. – To wcale nie jest proste – warknęła, gdy po raz kolejny, któreś niesforne pasemko wymknęło się z kitki. – I nie, nie działają na nie żadne zaklęcia. Rzucę jakieś i po chwili znowu każdy idzie w swoją stronę. Moje włosy żyją własnym życiem – warczała nie mogąc ich okiełznać nawet przy pomocy Severusa i spinki. – Kiedyś je obcięłam, chyba w drugiej klasie – opowiedziała śmiejącym się z niej rodzicom.

– Nie pamiętam cię z krótkimi włosami – zdziwił się Severus.

– Bo odrosły następnego dnia – syknęła. – Robią to za każdym razem i z każdym odrośnięciem są coraz gorsze.

– Masz piękne włosy, Słonko. – Objął ją i ucałował w czubek głowy.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła, gdy w końcu udało jej się pospinać wszystkie kosmyki i po chwili zaklęła cicho, gdy jednak jednemu udało się wyskoczyć na jej czoło. – Co tam mama chowa z tyłu? – Solem spojrzała z naganą na teściową. – Myślałam, że mieliśmy wszyscy obejrzeć prezenty. Łamie mama zasady.

– To nic takiego. A ty co tam masz Severusie? – Eileen wyraźnie unikała wzroku Solem.

– Pokażę, jak mama pokaże swój. – Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie, dobrze wiedząc, co jego żona kupiła matce.

– To nie dla twoich oczu – zaperzyła się nieco Eileen.

– Teraz to i ja jestem ciekaw. – Tobias sprawnie, przy pomocy różdżki przywołał do siebie kawałek jedwabiu, który ukrywała za plecami jego żona. – Co to u licha jest? – Chwycił materiał w dwa palce i rozłożył przed sobą malutką koszulkę nocną.

– Piżama – warknęła na niego Eileen i wyciągnęła mu ją z rąk.

– To zdaje się takie mi mama ostatnio zachwalała? – zaśmiała się Solem.

Kilka dni temu dostała wykład od swojej teściowej na temat tego, jak seksowna bielizna wpływa na zmysły mężczyzny. Dość dużo miała do powiedzenia zwłaszcza na temat tej nocnej i młodsi państwo Snape, postanowili w końcu trochę odegrać się na matce za jej ciągłe wciskanie nosa w ich intymne sprawy. Severus dołożył jeszcze swoje trzy grosze i dyskretnym ruchem różdżki wyczarował nad głową Eileen jemiołę. Solem zaśmiała się głośno i gestem ponagliła Tobiasa, który dzielnie stawił czoła tradycji, i z czułością ucałował swoją żonę w usta. Sol była mocno zaskoczona pokaźnym rumieńcem na twarzy teściowej. Zwykle miała sporo do powiedzenia w sprawach seksu i wydawało się, że jest pod tym względem dość otwarta i nie stroni od nowych doświadczeń. Teraz jednak, Solem mocno zastanowiła się nad swoim osądem. Obserwowała przez chwilę Eileen, jak z nieśmiałym uśmiechem przesuwała między palcami delikatny jedwab i wciąż zaczerwieniona schowała prezent do pudełka. Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i Solem posłała teściowej łagodny uśmiech.

– O słodki Merlinie – wykrzyknął Tobias. Seksowna piżamka, to nie jedyny romantyczny prezent, jakim obdarzyli rodziców. Sol, przez ostatnie lata zgromadziła w swoich szkicownikach sporo portretów Eileen i tuż przed świętami uzupełniła album kilkoma z jej młodszych lat, narysowanymi na podstawie fotografii. Patrzyła z uśmiechem na zachwyconą minę teścia i po chwili poczuła, jak oplatają ją silne ramiona męża.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał jej wprost do ucha Severus. – Już dawno nie widziałem rodziców tak beztrosko uśmiechniętych i wpatrzonych w siebie.

– Są tacy romantyczni – szepnęła chichocząc i leciutko pocałowała go w usta.

– Skąd je masz? – Eileen spoglądała jeszcze bardziej zarumieniona na ręcznie wykonany album. – Och, one są …

– Piękne, jak ty Kochanie – dokończył za nią Tobias i Solem już wiedziała, że podarowali teściowi coś, co z całą pewnością sprawiło mu radość.

– To świstoklik? – zdziwił się Severus wyciągając z pudełka onyksowe spinki do mankietów.

– Przyniesie cię do mnie, zawsze, gdy będziesz tego pragnął – wyjaśniła mu nieśmiało Sol.

– Są piękne i … Słonko, jak? To cholernie trudne …

– Świstoklik odnajdujący drogę przez serce? – przerwała mu zdumiona Eileen. – To nie jest cholernie trudne Severusie, to praktycznie niewykonalne. Jak ci się to udało? – Chwyciła od syna małe pudełeczko i podziwiała prezent jaki dostał od żony. Solem pochyliła zawstydzona głowę i Snape znowu nie mógł się nadziwić skromności żony.

– Chodziłam na zajęcia ze starożytnej magii – wyjaśniła nieśmiało.

– Jako jedyna na roku została na nie przyjęta przez profesora Davisa – dopowiedział za nią Severus pękając z dumy.

– I nigdy się nawet nie pochwaliłaś? – Eileen nie mogła ukryć pretensji w głosie. – Musimy spędzać razem więcej czasu. Ostatnio wciąż dowiaduję się o tobie czegoś niezwykłego.

– To tylko zaklęcia, każdy mógłby się tego nauczyć, gdyby miał szansę – tłumaczyła się Solem.

– Yhy, każdy przeciętny czarodziej rzuca na lewo i prawo zapomnianymi czarami, właśnie dlatego są zapomniane – zakpiła z niej teściowa. – Zaczynam podejrzewać, że w poprzednim wcieleniu byłaś Merlinem.

– Gwarantuję ci mamo, że moja żona była i jest kobietą – zaperzył się Severus przywołując w głowie obraz paskudnej twarzy Merlina z jednego, z hogwardzkich portretów.

– Dużo starożytnych zaklęć znasz? – spytał z powagą Tobias.

– Starożytna magia nie opiera się formułkach i nie ma ich przypisanych do poszczególnych zaklęć. Opierają się na umyśle, duszy, krwi, sercu, ale są też takie, przy wykorzystaniu, których korzysta się ze zmysłów – tłumaczyła. – Istotą nie jest połączenie z różdżką, ale z poszczególną sferą odpowiedzialną za czar. Na tajnikach starożytnej magii opiera się magia bezróżdżkowa i częściowo zaklęcia niewerbalne.

– Czyli nie potrzeba różdżki do tej magii? – dopytywał pan Snape.

– Zasadniczo nie, ale potrzeba naprawdę dużego pokładu mocy, żeby rzucić potężne zaklęcie bez różdżki. Różdżka działa jak zbiornik mocy – zaśmiała się. – Oczywiście ktoś potężny, nie potrzebuje jej gromadzić, żeby zakląć spinki do mankietów, ale ja musiałam najpierw odprowadzić sporo ze swojej mocy, żeby móc to zrobić.

– Inaczej mówiąc twoja różdżka posłużyła ci jako ostateczny generator mocy przy zaklinaniu ich? – Tobias przysłuchiwał się jej dokładnie.

– Gdybym nie odprowadzała do niej stopniowo swojej mocy, tylko próbowała rzucić czar z marszu, prawdopodobnie mocno bym osłabła – wyjaśniła.

– Można się w taki sposób pozbawić mocy? – kontynuował ojciec.

– Nie, trwale nie, ale przez jakiś czas można mieć problem z rzucaniem zaklęć – wyjaśniła.

– Ile czasu zajęło ci stworzenie tego czaru na spinkach? – spytał tym razem Severus.

– Około pół godziny, ale to było jeszcze zanim odzyskałam wzrok, a wówczas łatwiej mi było się koncentrować – odparła uśmiechając się do niego.

– Nauczanie starożytnej magii jest tajne? Dlaczego ten Davis nie przyjmuje więcej studentów? – Do rozmowy włączyła się równie ciekawa Eileen.

– Nie, nie jest to tajna sztuka, ale żeby nauczyć się czerpać z siebie, z własnego wnętrza, potrzeba umiejętności wysokiej koncentracji, a czasem wyjścia poza granice umysłu – odparła Solem. – Nie każdy jest w stanie osiągnąć taki poziom, a już bardzo trudne to jest w większym gronie. Nie do końca wiem, czym profesor kierował się swoim wyborem, ale wiem, że zanim podjął decyzje dość pilnie nas obserwował podczas zajęć z zaklęć praktycznych.

– Na zajęcia z nim próbują się dostać nawet czarodzieje, którzy już od dawna są Mistrzami Zaklęć – wtrącił jej Severus. – Zwykle przyjmował jedną osobę na semestr, a Solem chodziła do niego przez cztery. Gdybyś była przeciętną czarownicą, a twoim jedynym atutem byłaby umiejętność koncentracji, z pewnością by cię do siebie nie przyjął. – Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem. – Nie masz się czego wstydzić, Słonko. Jesteś mądrą, zdolną wiedźmą i masz w sobie potężną moc. Jestem dumny, że mam taką wspaniałą żonę. – Objął ją mocno i czule ucałował w usta. Solem wciąż mocno zawstydzona podniosła nieco wzrok i napotkała uśmiechnięte oczy swojej teściowej.

– Oni są tacy …

– Nie kończ, błagam – jęknął Severus.

– Sev – wykrzyknęła Solem otwierając kolejną paczuszkę i ze wzruszenia momentalnie popłynęły jej łzy. Severus natychmiast przyciągnął ją do siebie i pogładził jej włosy. – Jak? Skąd? – Nie była w stanie wiele więcej powiedzieć tylko mocno przycisnęła do piersi „Dziesięć map nieba kreślonych przez dziesięć kolejnych stuleci", książkę, którą dostała od ojca po otrzymaniu listu z Hogwartu. Na pierwszej stronie, choć mocno wyblakła, widoczna jeszcze była dedykacja od taty. – Przepraszam. – Solem wyrwała się z jego objęć i uciekła do sypialni.

Severus odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał przepraszająco na rodziców. Miał nadzieję, że prezent co najwyżej wzruszy jego żonę, nie spodziewał się, że zareaguje tak bardzo emocjonalnie, a już na pewno, że wywoła u niej ból. Chciał pójść do niej, ale zatrzymała go matka.

– Daj jej chwilę na wspomnienia. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco. – Jestem pewna, że ma wiele szczęśliwych, związanych z tą książką.

Matka się nie pomyliła. Po chwili Solem wpadła z powrotem do salonu i niczym tornado rzuciła się Severusowi na szyję.

– Jak ją odzyskałeś? Skąd? Myślałam, że przepadła na zawsze. Szukałam podobnej we wszystkich antykwariatach mugolskich i czarodziejskich. Jak? Była zupełnie zniszczona, sklątki zrobiły z niej miazgę. Przywołałam zaklęciem moją torbę, ale to co się wtedy z niej wysypało zostało. Nie byłam tak zdesperowana, żeby tam włazić, zwłaszcza, że dopadły się do moich książek jakby co najmniej umiały czytać – wylewała z siebie pytania wciąż wciśnięta w jego ramiona. – Jesteś najwspanialszym mężem na świecie. – Kątem oka dostrzegł jak jego matka, objęta przez ojca posyła mu wymowne spojrzenie. – Kocham cię. – Usłyszał jej cichutki głosik.

– Mówiłem ci, że do sklepu od czasu do czasu przychodzi Hagrid – zaczął odpowiadać wciąż mocno ją tuląc. – Jakiś czas temu potrzebował eliksiru hamującego rozród tych przeklętych sklątek, bo mnożyły mu się niczym króliki, a że nie byłem w najlepszym nastroju, powiedziałem mu co myślę o całej tej jego hodowli i wspomniałem o głupich dowcipach, jakie przy pomocy tych sklątek robili Huncwoci. Hagrid był nieco zmieszany i poniekąd przyznał mi rację dodając, że co roku znajdują się głupi uczniowie, którzy dla kawału wrzucają coś do tej zagrody i on ma tych rzeczy całkiem pokaźną kolekcję. Wyobraź sobie, że tak bardzo dałem mu do słuchu, że następnego dnia wrócił z twoją książką. Był pewien, że to coś mojego zginęło i przeszukał wszystko w poszukiwaniu czegoś o eliksirach i dopiero, gdy te mapy wpadły mu w ręce, domyślił się, że chodziło mi o ciebie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy w końcu oderwała głowę od jego ramion. – Nie sądziłem, że coś z tego odzyskam, bo faktycznie była z niej miazga, ale przy pomocy profesor Sinistry, Flitwicka, pani Pince i kilku eliksirów udało się ją jakoś poskładać – wyjaśnił, a po jej policzkach ponownie popłynęły łzy.

– Dla mnie? Naprawialiście ją dla mnie? – Solem nie mogła ukryć wzruszenia i ponownie mocno wtuliła się w jego ramiona.

– Dla ciebie głuptasku, a dla kogo? – Oderwał ją od siebie i spojrzał jej prosto w szczęśliwe oczy.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła i ponownie mocno przytuliła książkę.

Reszta świąt przebiegała im w równie miłej atmosferze. Z radością patrzył na roześmianą twarz swojej żony, która dumnie częstowała ich własnoręcznie przyrządzoną pieczenią według przepisu |Eileen. Miał nikłe wrażenie, że jej jest dużo lepsza niż ta matki, ale wolał nic na ten temat nie wspominać. Wieczorami Solem objaśniała im mapy nieba i pokazywała, gdzie dokładnie rozmieszczone są wspominane przez nią konstelacje. Snuła przy tym tak niezwykłe opowieści, że żadne z nich nie miało ochoty kłaść się spać.

Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, gdy w noc tuż po świętach wymknęła się cichcem z sypialni i kierowany ciekawością i troską, udał się po cichu za nią. Oniemiał, gdy na brzegu morza zrzuciła z siebie szlafrok i całkiem naga zanurzyła się w zimnej wodzie. Wyglądała nieziemsko. Jej zgrabna sylwetka skąpana w blasku księżyca, co i rusz wynurzała się z wody. Mokre włosy spływały jej kaskadami na ramiona, a jędrne piersi kołysały lekko, gdy unosiła się na plecach, na wodzie. Obcowanie z nocnym niebem zdawało się być dla niej bardzo intymne i czuł, że powinien się wycofać i oddać jej prywatność, ale nie potrafił się ruszyć. Stał ukryty w cieniu i oczekiwał jej kolejnego wynurzenia.

– Zamierzasz tam stać, czy dołączysz do mnie? – Przy uchu usłyszał jej szept, chociaż ona sama pozostawała wciąż w wodzie. – W piżamie do wody? – szeptała z głową zwróconą w stronę jasno świecącego księżyca. Nie miał pojęcia skąd wiedziała, że się do niej zbliżał i że się w dodatku nie rozebrał, ale powoli rozwiązał spodnie i zsunął je z siebie, po czym szybko zanurzył się w wodzie, wypływając tuż za nią.

– Imponujące – mruknął jej do ucha.

– Myślałam, że moje czary już dawno przestały ci imponować. – Odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem.

– Nie mówiłem o czarach. – Oparł swe czoło o jej i przycisnął ją do siebie z całej siły.

– To o czym? – zdziwiła się.

– O tym – delikatnie przesunął dłonie po jej pośladkach – i o tym – przeniósł je na piersi – i to mi się cholernie podoba – przejechał opuszkami palców po jej szyi – a to uwielbiam – wpił się w jej usta i początkowo powoli zaczął je penetrować stopniowo zwiększając intensywność pocałunku. – Jesteś doskonała – szepnął jej prosto w usta i chwycił ją za pośladki sadzając sobie na biodrach.

– Muszę być skoro mam doskonałego męża – zaśmiała się i ponownie go pocałowała.

Rano obudził się w sypialni, z nią wtuloną w jego ramię i nie do końca był pewien, czy nocna kąpiel była rzeczywistością, czy tylko przyjemnym snem.

– To od Amelii. – Solem odebrała zwój od popielatej sówki. Przeprosiła teściów i męża kończących jeszcze śniadanie w niewielkiej jadalni i udała się do sypialni. Severus podążył szybko za nią. Tuż przed wyjazdem na święta Sol oddała przyjaciółce różdżkę do zbadania i ta korzystając z urlopu swoich szefów i niskiej liczby pracowników w ministerstwie, sprawdziła zaklęcia rzucane nią w dzień wybuchu. Sądząc po tym, że trudziła się z napisaniem listu podczas ich wakacji musiała coś znaleźć.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Hogwart"_


	20. Hogwart

_N/A: Życzę zdrowych, wesołych świąt, pogody ducha, spełnienia marzeń, nawet tych najbardziej absurdalnych, radości i uśmiechu nie tylko na twarzy, ale i w sercu. Zapraszam do czytania, komentarze mile widziane. Kolejny rozdział w piątek._

_**ROZDZIAŁ 20**_

„_**Hogwart"**_

„_Kochani, _

_bez zbędnych grzeczności przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Wolałabym wręczyć Wam wynik tekstu bezpośrednio, ale wiem, że wracacie dopiero po Nowym Roku, a wiadomości są zbyt palące, by czekać. Nie było łatwo i o mały włos nie wpadłabym przed jedną z wyżej postawionych asystentek, ale uff … jakoś mi się udało dosłownie w ostatniej chwili wyciągnąć Twoją różdżkę i wyrwać pergamin z wynikiem. Nie bardzo wiem od czego zacząć i mam wątpliwości, czy nie powinnam przekazać wyników najpierw Severusowi. Och, tak martwię się tym, jak zareagujesz." – _Severus pogładził małżonkę po włosach czytając ten fragment przez jej ramię. – „_Wiem jednak, że i tak wszystkiego się dowiesz … chyba, że Severusie uważasz inaczej wówczas zabierz Sol ten drugi pergamin" – _Solem chwyciła jego dłoń i mocno ją ścisnęła.

– Jest dobrze, chcę wiedzieć co tam jest – szepnęła ze smutnym uśmiechem, a on jedynie przytaknął. Nie było sensu zabierać jej pergaminu i tak wyciągnęłaby wszystko z niego.

„ _(…) Jestem zdumiona jak bardzo silna była Twoja obrona i ciężko mi uwierzyć, że znalazł się na świecie czarodziej, który potrafił tę ostatnią barierę przebić. Merlinie, rzuciłaś ochronę przy pomocy magii krwi. Tak wiele kiedyś o tym czytałyśmy, pamiętasz? Twój tato pokazywał nam starodruki, jak odwiedzałyśmy go w wakacje … Jestem pewna, że jest z Ciebie dumny, każdy powinien być. Chciałabym Cię teraz z całej siły uściskać, moja kochana. Nawet nie chcę myśleć co teraz musisz przeżywać, co wówczas przeżywałaś. Broniłaś tego kochanego brzdąca swoim życiem, do ostatniej kropli krwi … Oni jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie pozwolili Ci zginąć i serce mi pęka na myśl o tym, jaką silną trzeba być, by rzucić na siebie tak okrutne zaklęcia. Sektumsempra i łamacze rzuciłaś sama na siebie. Ruchy, przy tych zaklęciach sprawdziłam chyba trzy razy. Ciężko mi z myślą, że mogłam i Ciebie stracić, ale rozumiem co Tobą kierowało i szczerze Cię za to podziwiam._

_Severusie, nie bądź zły. Ratowała życie waszego syna. Przytul ją mocno ode mnie, Twoja żona to najdzielniejsza osoba jaką znam. _

_Muszę chwilę odetchnąć …_

_Sol, Kochana ostatnie, rzucone tego dnia zaklęcie bardzo mnie zastanawia i nie jestem pewna, czy rzuciłaś je sama, czy może zrobił to ktoś już po tym, jak Cię znaleziono. Zaklęcie naznaczenia?Pierwszy raz słyszałam o tym zaklęciu i poszperałam troszkę na jego temat. Wiąże osobę z jakimś przedmiotem, z czymś z czym rzucający jest emocjonalnie związany i można odnaleźć tę osobę, jeśli będzie trzymała ten przedmiot przy ciele. Może rzuciłaś je na któregoś z nich? Może zabrał coś, co należało do Ciebie? Nie wiem. Nie jestem też pewna, czy nie powinnaś oddać różdżki aurorom do głębszych analiz. Sami wiecie najlepiej co zrobić. Ode mnie nikt niczego się nie dowie._

_Kochani, trzymajcie się. Odpocznijcie solidnie i odezwijcie się koniecznie po powrocie. Wówczas dam Wam pełen raport z testu różdżki i różdżkę. _

_Całuję, Wasza oddana przyjaciółka_

_Amelia B."_

Solem wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła czytać list ponownie. Nie potrafił spojrzeć teraz na żonę. Nie miał odwagi się odezwać i nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co powiedzieć. Nie był też pewien tego co czuje; czy żal, że była gotowa się zabić, czy wdzięczność, że była gotowa poświęcić swe życie w obronie ich syna. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna w nadziei, że nie dostrzeże jego łez. Wpatrywał się w błękitne, spokojne morze za oknem i nie potrafił przestać płakać. Wszystkie zaklęcia jakich użyła tamtego dnia Solem przelatywały mu teraz przez głowę jedno za drugim. Niewyobrażalnym dla niego było, jak bardzo była zdesperowana, by pomóc swoim bliskim, by ich ocalić. Broniła się. Każde jedno zaklęcie było obroną. A sądząc po tym jak małe odstępy były przed kolejnymi zaklęciami, nie miała nawet chwili, by zaatakować. Nie miał wątpliwości, że musiało ją atakować więcej niż jeden czarodziej, a ona nie straciła nadziei. Broniła się do samego końca. Przymknął powieki i próbował się uspokoić.

– Mogłem cię stracić, dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, jak blisko było bym stracił też ciebie – wyszeptał, gdy poczuł, jak oplata go pasie swymi ramionami.

– Jestem tu, Severusie. Jestem. – Wtuliła się w niego z całej siły, a on wciąż nie potrafił jej spojrzeć w oczy. Odetchnął głęboko i z lekkim wahaniem odwrócił się do niej mocno ją przytulając.

– Nie przeżyłbym bez ciebie ani minuty – szepnął wprost do jej ucha i poczuł, jak kolejne łzy ściekają po jego policzkach. – Nie pozwolę, już nigdy nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Nigdy Sol. – Oderwał ją od siebie i spoglądając jej głęboko w oczy wypowiedział obietnicę, którą sam sobie składał w duchu już nie raz. – Zabiję każdego kto to zrobi, każdego. – Uchyliła lekko usta i patrzyła na niego swoimi smutnymi oczami. Wyglądała teraz tak niewinnie, że ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że ta malutka, spokojna i kochająca osóbka jeszcze nie tak dawno stoczyła tak bardzo ciężką, nierówną walkę. Serce mu pękało na myśl, jak bardzo niesprawiedliwym było, że przegrała. Wplótł palce w jej włosy i ponownie przyciągnął ją do siebie. – Już nigdy.

**.: :. **

– Pakujesz całą kuchnię? – Severus przyglądał się jej z zaskoczeniem. Za tydzień zaczynał pracę w Hogwarcie, a miał jeszcze całkiem sporo eliksirów do wykonania dla sklepu i praktycznie cała przeprowadzka spadła na Solem.

– Mam wrażenie, że wszystko będzie mi potrzebne, a nie chcę wracać do domu za każdym razem, gdy czegoś akurat mi braknie. – Uśmiechnęła się do męża. – Wiesz jak kiepska jestem z transmutacji. Będę potrzebowała łyżki to na bank wyjdzie mi widelec.

– Przepraszam, że ci nie pomagam, Słonko. – Spojrzał na nią ze skruchą.

– Znam cię, Sev i uwierz, że wolę sama wszystko spakować – mruknęła. – Poza tym, za pół godziny przyjdzie mama.

– Nie pozwól, by pakowała twoją bieliznę – powiedział poważnym tonem. – Możesz być pewna, że wówczas skończysz na wyczerpujących wykładach na ten temat i w dużo bardziej obszerny sposób opowie ci o tym co mnie kręci, chociaż połowy rzeczy, które wymieni nie będę w stanie nawet sobie wyobrazić.

– A co cię kręci? – spytała zalotnie.

– Zasadniczo to wolę cię bez bielizny, nie znoszę pończoch i tych różnych akcesoriów z nimi związanych; na szczęście nie zmuszasz mnie do ściągania ich z ciebie. Lubię koronkowe majteczki, zwłaszcza te takie malutki – odpowiedział z rozmarzoną miną. – I jak nosisz biustonosz bez ramiączek. Masz niesamowicie seksowne ramiona, a jak są opięte przez ramiączka to nie widać ich dokładnie.

– Seksowne ramiona? – zdziwiła się. – Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś.

– Nigdy nie pytałaś, ale sądziłem, że po tym w jak dużo czasu im zwykle poświęcam, to dość … oczywiste – odparł wpatrując się lubieżnie w jej ramię.

– Przestań. – Solem ostentacyjnie położył ręce na barkach.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że kręciłabyś mnie bez względu na to co byś założyła. – Uśmiechnął się do niej szczerze i delikatnie ją ucałował.

– Wcześniej się nad tym w ogóle nie zastanawiałam, ale teraz – Solem westchnęła głęboko. – Sev, będę tam miała jakieś miejsce do pracy czy będę musiała fiuukać do domu albo pracowni? Byłam kilka razy w prywatnych komnatach profesor Sinistry i ona dysponowała jedynie maleńkim salonikiem i sypialnią z łazienką. Jak rozłożyłabym się tam ze swoimi sztalugami to nie mielibyśmy jak się ruszać.

– Nigdzie nie będziesz musiała się stamtąd przenosić – wyjaśnił jej Severus. – Będziemy mieli dużo większe mieszkanie niż komnaty zamkowe dla nauczycieli. Oprócz kuchni i całkiem sporego salonu, będziemy mieli do dyspozycji dwie pracownie; jedna dla ciebie, druga dla mnie. Mam dziwne przeczucia, że ta którą wybrałem dla ciebie bardzo ci się spodoba. – Uśmiechnął się i leciutko ucałował ją w czoło. – Poza tym będziemy mieli jeszcze mały ogródek z fajną altanką, a dwa pokoje stoją pełne jakiś zamkowych gratów. Dumbledore miał nakazać skrzatom się tym zająć, ale chyba zapomniał, bo jak tam byłem ostatnio, to wciąż były zagracone.

– Po co nam tyle pokoi? – zdziwiła się Solem.

– Z osobnym wejściem, w zamku jest jedynie to mieszkanie albo domek podobny do tego Hargida. Uznałem, że lepsze dwa nadprogramowe pokoje niż byśmy się mieli gnieździć w ciasnocie – odparł z uśmiechem.

– Lubię się z tobą gnieździć. Jakby było naprawdę mało miejsca byłoby zabawnie. – Solem przymknęła powieki i zrobiła rozmarzoną minę.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko gnieżdżeniu się z tobą na kanapie w salonie, ale uwierz mi, lepiej dla wszystkich, żebyśmy mogli od czasu do czasu z tej kanapy zejść. W końcu bym ci się znudził – westchnął.

– Kanapy dają wiele możliwości – odparła z zalotnym uśmieszkiem. – Nie sądzę byś mi się znudził kiedykolwiek. Spodoba mi się tam? – spytała już poważnym tonem.

– Myślę, że jeśli popracujesz nad meblami w kuchni, to nawet bardzo – odpowiedział i ucałował ją w czubek głowy.

**.: :.**

Musiała przyznać, że mieszkanie jakie dał im do dyspozycji Dumbledore było naprawdę prześliczne. Nie było tak duże, jak ich dom, ale było tam wszystko, czego potrzebowali. Kuchnia i jadalnia kompletnie nie przypadły jej do gustu. Były zbyt Dumbledore'owe, jak to określił Severus. Przytłaczały nadmiarem krzykliwych kolorów i ozdób. Na szczęście nie był to problem, z którym Solem nie była w stanie poradzić sobie przy pomocy różdżki i praktycznie od razu zabrała się do wprowadzania zmian. Natomiast sypialnia i salon zostały stworzone jakby dla niej. Drewniane meble o prostych kształtach nie zagracały przestronnych pomieszczeń i można było odczuć spory komfort przebywając tam. Na środku salonu, naprzeciwko kominka ustawiona była wygodna, duża kanapa i dwa fotele, obite ciemno brązową skórą, a przed nimi stał niski stolik. Z pokoju przechodziło się do niewielkiej biblioteczki. Stało tam jedynie sześć regałów na książki, ale mieli do dyspozycji bibliotekę hogwardzką i z prywatnych zbiorów zabrali tylko to, co im niezbędne. Szezlong z czerwonej skóry i czarny, kanciasty fotel dodawały wnętrzu dość ekstrawagancki wygląd i mocno kontrastowały ze starym mahoniowym biurkiem.

Łoże w sypialni było tak bardzo imponujące, że Solem, gdy je zobaczyła, z trudem się powstrzymała przed wypróbowaniem go od razu i przez głowę nawet przeleciała jej myśl, że w sumie teściowa, która pomagała im przy przeprowadzce, będzie zadowolona, że mają tak udane życie seksualne. Co gorsza Severusowi pomysł, by kochać się w sypialni, podczas gdy mama zajmuje się rzucaniem zaklęć w kuchni, bardzo przypadł do gustu i tylko ostatkiem zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymali się, by się na siebie nie rzucić.

Sol położyła się i z rozmarzeniem podziwiała piękny pokój. Hebanowe, ciemne łóżko, z pięknym rzeźbionym zagłówkiem ustawione było na tle kremowej ściany. W jego nogach stała obita granatowym materiałem otomana, a na ścianie naprzeciwko prześlicznie zdobiona toaletka z kryształowym lustrem. Boczne ściany, zasłony, dywan i pościel, a także dwa niewielkie fotele były w kolorze jasnego granatu. Z pomieszczenia wchodziło się do sporej łazienki i niewielkiej garderoby.

– Co robisz? – krzyknęła przestraszona Solem, gdy Severus nagle zasłonił jej oczy dłońmi.

– Mam niespodziankę – szepnął jej do ucha i powoli poprowadził dość długim, wąskim korytarzem. – Podoba ci się? – spytał uwalniając jej oczy.

– Tu jest pięknie – odparła zachwycona.

– To twoja pracownia – wyjaśnił.

Pomieszczenie było dokładnie takie, jakie kiedyś sobie wymarzyła. Trzy szklane ściany i przeszklony sufit wpuszczały do środka piękne, słoneczne światło, a widok na porośnięty kwiatami i krzewami ogród oszałamiał swą urodą.

– Profesor Sprout go urządziła – wyjaśnił, gdy zobaczył jej zaskoczoną minę.

– Tu jest pięknie – zdołała wydukać po raz kolejny.

– Niczego nie rozstawiałem, bo kompletnie się na tym nie znam – westchnął. – Ale tam masz cały swój sprzęt. Przeniosłem go z pracowni nad sklepem. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

– Nie, nie. Bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś – zapewniła i wolnym krokiem ruszyła do wyjścia na ogród. Nie był duży, ale zachwycał swą urodą. Pośrodku stała altanka z maleńkimi schodkami na dach, na którym ustawiony był teleskop.

– Sinistra wyjaśniła mi, że z poziomu ziemi niewiele zdołasz zobaczyć … – Nie dokończył. Solem rzuciła mu się na szyję i z całej siły wpiła w jego wargi. To co zamierzał jeszcze powiedzieć nie wydało mu się, aż tak ważne, żeby jej teraz przerywać. Przycisnął ją do siebie i pozwolił jej całować się bez pamięci.

Ciężko jej było spoglądać na rozstawione już sztalugi i nie zacząć malować, ale piętrzące się wciąż kartony i kufry z rzeczami niestety skutecznie ją powstrzymywały.

– Idź kochanie, ja skończę tę kuchnię, a później pomogę ci z tymi poupychanymi garami. – Eileen chwyciła ją za dłoń i uśmiechnęła ciepło.

– Nie mamo, nie czułabym się z tym dobrze. – Solem odwzajemniła uśmiech i lekko ścisnęła palce teściowej.

– Gdzie zniknął Severus? Myślałam, że miał urządzać swój gabinet – spytała po chwili.

– Wezwał go, pół godziny temu – wyszeptała Solem drżącym głosem.

– Wez … O, Merlinie. – Eileen usiadła ciężko oddychając. – Często? Często go wzywa do siebie? Zawsze przychodzi taki … widziałam jego blizny podczas wakacji – wypytywała z trudem uspokajając oddech.

– Raz na tydzień, czasem rzadziej – odpowiedziała Sol. Usiadła na krześle obok teściowej i mocno objęła ją swoim ramieniem. – Teraz już nie. Rzadko go karze i nie tak dotkliwie, a przynajmniej tak, że nie jestem w stanie tego dostrzec, ale na początku … testował jego wytrzymałość i lojalność … mamo, nie powinnam mamie tego mówić. Przepraszam – urwała widząc, jak po policzkach pani Snape spływają łzy.

– Nie, nie przepraszaj – odparła z westchnieniem. – Chcę wiedzieć, chcę wiedzieć czego powinnam się spodziewać, na co się przygotować. Solem – kobieta spojrzała na swoją synową twardym wzrokiem – ty wiesz kiedy Severus idzie tam w obawie przed karą, prawda? Stąd ten prezent świąteczny, chcesz by miał drogę ucieczki w razie czego, prawda? Czujesz to? Czujesz, gdy cierpi? – Solem przytaknęła. – Skarbeńku … nie mogę tu z tobą być, gdy on … byłby zły i zawstydzony gdybym widziała go za każdym razem, gdy od niego wraca, ale proszę … jeśli możesz, chcę wiedzieć, gdy do niego idzie i czego się spodziewa. Proszę. Chcę być przygotowana i w razie czego pomóc.

– Czasem się tego boję – wyznała dziewczyna. – Boję się, że nie zdołam go uleczyć. Mam zawsze eliksiry w pogotowiu, każdy jeden, który może się przydać, ale …

– Jestem uzdrowicielem, pamiętasz? – Eileen pogładziła ją po ramieniu. – I jego matką.

– Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo trudno mu jest prosić mamę o pomoc – odparła Solem. – Bardzo dużo kosztuje go to, że ja muszę oglądać jego rany … Obiecuję, obiecuję, że będę mamę powiadamiać, nawet jeśli będzie szedł jedynie zanieść eliksiry. – Chciała się uśmiechnąć do teściowej, ale ciemność przesłoniła jej oczy. – Przepraszam, może mi mama pomóc? – spytała ze łzami w oczach. Starała się je odgnić. Wmawiała sobie, że jest na to przygotowana, ale myśl, że nawet nie zdążyła wypróbować swojej nowej pracowni i zajrzeć w teleskop, przy którego ustawianiu Severus tak bardzo się natrudził, napawała ją prawdziwym żalem. Takie chwile zdarzały jej się prawie każdego dnia i jak dotąd po kilku minutach widzenie wracało, ale teraz z każdym mrugnięciem obraz pozostawał ciemny.

– Dziecinko … – jęknęła Eileen.

– Pan Philips zalecał, żebym odpoczywała w ciemnym miejscu, gdy to się zdarzy – odparła. – Mam nadzieję, że się mama nie pogniewa.

– Pogniewać? Dziecinko – zganiła ją pani Snape.

– Nie znam tego mieszkania i … nie wiem, jak trafić do sypialni – szepnęła i pochyliła zawstydzona głowę.

Severus siedział przy łóżku gładząc delikatnie jej dłoń, gdy się obudziła. Spojrzała w jego zasmucone oczy i szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytali jednocześnie i oboje po chwili roześmiali się z zaskoczenia.

**.: :.**

Uczniowie bez większego entuzjazmu przyjęli zmianę nauczyciela eliksirów, ale już po tygodniu każdy jeden tęsknił za Slughornem. Severus był dumny z tego, jak szybko udało mu się utemperować uczniów. Za sprawą Ślizgonów, których inwigilował przy pomocy zaklęć Solem, po szkole zaczęły rozchodzić się plotki, że ich nowy Mistrz Eliksirów jest stworzeniem nadprzyrodzonym, najpewniej wampirem z wyjątkowo dobrze wyostrzonymi zmysłami. Jego podopiecznym wydało się nieprawdopodobne, by normalny człowiek przebywający w drugiej części zamku wiedział dokładnie co i kto przeskrobał w ich pokoju wspólnym albo dormitoriach. Zaklęcia nie były aż tak złożone, ale Severusowi po krótkim sygnale, że coś się dzieje, wystarczało wejść do pomieszczeń Slytherinu, by od razu dostrzec w czym leży problem. Monitorował Ślizgonów ze względu na próbę wymuszenia poprawnego zachowania i w celu uniknięcia wypadków, ale dyrektor, któremu zaklęcia Solem bardzo przypadły do gustu, próbował wymóc na nim modyfikację ich w taki sposób, by mógł wychwytywać rozmowy o śmierciożercach i Voldemorcie.

– Severus to niedorzeczne – odpowiedziała Solem, gdy przedstawił jej prośbę Albusa. – Co innego sprawdzanie uczniów, żeby pozostawali bezpieczni, a co innego podsłuchiwanie ich rozmów i tworzenie urządzeń szpiegowskich – zaperzyła się. – Jemu się chyba do końca pomieszało w głowie.

– Sol większość śmierciożerców to byli Ślizgoni – tłumaczył przełożonego Severus. – Martwi się, że wielu z nich tylko czeka na ukończenie szkoły, by przyłączyć się do Czarnego Pana.

– I co zrobi, gdy się dowie, że ktoś taki jest w twoim domu? Wezwie go na dywanik i wyzna w szczerej rozmowie, że go podsłuchał i zna jego plany? I co zrobi ten nieszczęsny uczeń, który prawdopodobnie pała miłością do Vold... Sam-Wiesz-Kogo od dawien dawna, głównie dlatego, że te idee były wpajane mu w domu od najmłodszych lat, a jego ojciec z dużym prawdopodobieństwem jest jego wiernym sługą? Przeprosi i zapewni, że więcej tego nie zrobi, że przejdzie na jasną stronę i będzie walczył ze złem? – Solem była oburzona planami dyrektora. Stworzyła kilka zaklęć przydatnych przy doglądaniu uczniów, ale z własnego doświadczenia martwiła się raczej o ich bezpieczeństwo, nocne wędrówki po zamku i często niezbyt przyjemne dowcipy sprawiane kolegom, nie dlatego, żeby ich szpiegować. – Severus, po to jesteś tutaj ty, dyrektor i całe grono pedagogiczne, żeby uczyć te dzieciaki nie tylko eliksirów, zaklęć i transmutacji, ale także życia. Nie próbujcie wyręczać się we wszystkim zaklęciami. Przez większą część roku są zdani na was i tak naprawdę to wy możecie mieć na nich większy wpływ niż ich rodzice – tłumaczyła wciąż mocno zniesmaczona propozycją Dumbledore'a. – Nie każdego jesteś w stanie uchronić przed popełnianiem błędów, które mogą zaważyć na życiu, ale jestem pewna, że takie szpiegowanie upewni ich tylko w podjęciu błędnej decyzji. Bo czy warto stać po stronie ludzi, którzy są zdolni do czegoś tak obrzydliwego? Sam-Wiesz-Kto chociaż nie owija w bawełnę i nie mami odgrywaniem dobrego wujka. Tak samo jak ty, nie chcę, by któremuś z uczniów stała się krzywda, by któryś trafił w jego szeregi, ale nie tędy droga. Nie ustrzeżesz ich przed tym wdzierając się w ich prywatność.

– Masz rację – westchnął. – To banda idiotów, ale … czuję się za nich odpowiedzialny. Nie chciałbym w wakacje spotkać któregoś na zebraniu śmierciożerców. – Solem podeszła do niego i mocno ścisnęła jego dłoń.

– Nie pomożesz każdemu – wyszeptała. – A już na pewno nie pomożesz nikomu jeśli od początku zabierzesz się do tego źle. Musisz zdobyć ich zaufanie i nie mówię, że masz być ich przyjacielem, ale kimś do kogo mogą zwrócić się z problemem w nadziei, że im pomożesz, a nie ukarzesz.

– Chcesz się zamienić? – spytał wykrzywiając usta. – Zdajesz się pasować do roli wychowawcy dużo bardziej niż ja.

– Wątpię, żeby udało mi się okiełznać ich tak szybko, jak udało się to tobie – zaśmiała się. – I nie jestem pewna, czy chciałabym, żeby cała szkoła, łącznie z nauczycielami, którzy nie tak dawno mnie uczyli, trzęśli na mój widok portkami, mój wampirku.

– Widzę, że doszły do ciebie najświeższe ploteczki – mruknął Severus.

– Owszem, Aurora mnie odwiedza i zmusza do spacerów po błoniach – odparła.

– Aurora? Zmusza? Od kiedy trzeba cię zmuszać do spacerów? – zdziwił się Snape.

– Och, uznała, że dzieli nas tak mała różnica wieku, że przeze mnie czuje się staro, gdy zwracam się do niej wciąż pani profesor – wyjaśniła swoje spoufalenie z dawną nauczycielką.

– Co z tym zmuszaniem? Przecież lubiłaś błonia, a pogoda jest całkiem ładna ostatnio – dopytywał.

– Dużo uczniów się tam kręci – mruknęła.

– No i? – Spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi. – Powiedział ci ktoś coś przykrego? Sol, wychodziłaś stąd w ogóle sama? – Kobieta pokręciła lekko głową. – Dlaczego? Nie podoba ci się tutaj? Nie chcesz tu być? Możemy wrócić do domu. Będę codziennie tutaj fiuukał, to nie problem. – Troskliwie pogładził ją po włosach.

– Boję się – szepnęła.

– Czego, najmilsza? – dopytywał łagodnym tonem.

– Co jak będę miała atak? Jak trafię do kwater? – Westchnęła ze łzami w oczach.

– Przecież wychodziłaś sama w Londynie. – Zmartwiło go jej podejście. Praktycznie codziennie zdarzały jej się krótkie momenty niewidzenia, ale nie mogła przecież z tego powodu zamykać się w czterech ścianach.

– Do pobliskiego parku i biblioteki, która była tuż za rogiem – odparła. – Hogwart jest duży i nawet jak tutaj mieszkałam czasem się gubiłam.

– Tak, ale teraz możesz używać zaklęć wskazujących to po pierwsze, a po drugie umawialiśmy się, że w takich przypadkach będziesz wysyłać do mnie Patronusa, nawet jeśli będę miał zajęcia. – Chwycił w dłonie jej twarz i lekko pogładził kciukiem po policzku. – Przyznam ci się do czegoś, dobrze? Tylko się nie złość. – Solem pokiwała leciutko głową. – Rozmawiałem z Krwawym Baronem, obiecał mieć na ciebie oko i gdybyś zgubiła się w zamku, ma ci pomóc wrócić do domu albo mnie zawiadomić. Ma uważać też na Irytka, ale z nim zdaje się, miałaś dobre stosunki w szkole, więc pewnie i teraz dobrze się dogadacie.

– Krwawy Baron ma na mnie oko? – wykrzyknęła Solem. – Severus, teraz nie będę mogła się rozebrać nawet pod prysznicem. Bleee – wzdrygnęła się wytykając język.

– Przecież nie ma wstępu tutaj bez zaproszenia – zaperzył się mężczyzna.

– Och i to ma mnie uspokoić? Sama myśl, że on się na mnie gapi … wiesz, że ma słabość do Krukonek, dziękuję, a Irytkiem się nie przejmuj, boi się mnie to raz, a dwa – lubił moje żarty. – Uśmiechnęła się do męża.

– Nic ci nie grozi w zamku – uspokajał ją. – Jeśli coś ci się przydarzy to zawsze będę w pobliżu, pamiętaj.

**.: :.**

Nie było jej w mieszkaniu, gdy przed kolacją wrócił wziąć szybki prysznic. Zwykle kolację jadali razem, ale musiał się chociaż pokazać w Wielkiej Sali, a po krótkich oględzinach w kuchni zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem wyjątkowo czegoś nie zjeść. Jego żona najwyraźniej zatraciła się w bibliotece albo malując na błoniach, kompletnie zapominając o całym świecie i ugotowaniu czegoś dobrego, w ogóle czegoś. Zrezygnował z kąpieli i ruszył w stronę biblioteki. Nie zdziwił się, że od jego czasów szkolnych nic się nie zmieniło. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo oprócz jego żony zatopionej w stercie ksiąg i notatek. Zajął swoje stare miejsce i obserwował ją z ukrycia. Lubił na nią patrzeć, gdy była uczennicą i pod tym względem nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal była śliczna i w uroczy sposób mocowała się z niesfornymi lokami, co i rusz odgrażając się im.

– Na pewno są na to jakieś zaklęcia. Mogłaby je pani rozprostować na przykład. – Do jej stolika podszedł goguś, jak nazywał go w myślach Severus, od Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Nie polubił go od pierwszej chwili. Wypindrzony dupek w kolorowych szatach niczym z żurnala. Przemądrzały, gburowaty bałwan. Severus już po pierwszym zamienionym z nim zdaniu podczas kolacji wiedział, że ma do czynienia z idiotą i nie mógł się nadziwić, że dyrektor powierzył mu stanowisko nauczyciela czegokolwiek. Może gdyby uczył wróżbiarstwa albo mugoloznawstwa, nie uderzyłoby to tak w niego, ale praktycznie przez całą jego edukację nie mieli porządnego nauczyciela Obrony i to zdawało się nie zmienić. Gdyby bazował jedynie na szkolnych lekcjach, niewiele by się nauczył z tego przedmiotu.

– Dziękuję za radę – bąknęła Solem nie odrywając się od pracy.

– Nie widziałem pani wcześniej w szkole. Jest pani nową nauczycielką? – Goguś rozsiadł się wygodnie w krześle przy jej stoliku. Widział, jak zatrzęsła się na to jawne naruszenie jej prywatności, ale mężczyzna najwyraźniej opacznie odczytał jej reakcję, bo przysunął się jeszcze bliżej jego żony, co zdecydowanie mu się nie podobało.

– Nie, nie jestem nową nauczycielką – odparła wciąż z nosem w książkach.

– Interesujące. – Ku niezadowoleniu Severusa, nowy zlustrował sylwetkę jego ukochanej i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Pani wybaczy, nie przedstawiłem się. Balbian Blagojevic. – Wstał z miejsca i wyciągnął do niej prawą dłoń.

– Solem. – Pani Snape poderwała lekko głowę i odwzajemniła gest z szerokim uśmiechem. Severusa zastanowił ten uśmiech i w myślach przeklinał wszystko co odpowiedzialne jest za obrzędy i tradycje, że obrączki ślubne noszone są na lewej dłoni. Najlepiej jeszcze, gdyby obrączki miały pół cala szerokości i krzyczały imię małżonka. Spojrzał na swój serdeczny palec lewej dłoni i zweryfikował nieco swój pogląd, że to kobiety, a przynajmniej ta jedna, powinna nosić naprawdę grubą, krzyczącą obrączkę, jego była w sam raz.

– Zdradzisz mi nad czym tak pracujesz? – Blagojevic nie dawał jej za wygraną.

– Nie zwierzam się ze swoich projektów – mruknęła i zanotowała coś na zwoju pergaminu. – Przypominam, że jesteśmy w bibliotece – upomniała go ku uciesze Severusa.

– W której chwilowo nie przebywa nikt oprócz nas. – Snape ścisnął mocniej różdżkę widząc jak goguś zagląda w dekolt jego żony.

– W takim razie nie rozumiem dlaczego zająłeś akurat ten stolik, skoro każdy inny jest wolny – odparła spokojnie Solem.

– Bo lubię podziwiać piękne widoki – odparował jej Blagojevic.

– Och, stąd jest naprawdę piękny widok na błonia. – Solem uśmiechnęła się i z rozmarzeniem wyjrzała przez okno.

– Nie o widoku przez okno mówiłem – odparł i ostentacyjnie prześlizgnął się po jej sylwetce. Kobieta, ku irytacji Severusa mocno się zaczerwieniła i ku jeszcze większej, pochyliła zawstydzona głowę i przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. – Jesteś uczennicą? – Snape prychnął w myślach, gdy usłyszał to pytanie. Rozmowa Sol z nowym profesorkiem zaczynała go dość mocno denerwować i tylko ciekawość, jak zachowa się jego żona utrzymywała go jeszcze w miejscu.

– Byłą – zaśmiała się. – A ty? Uczyłeś się w Hogwarcie? Szacuję, że jesteśmy w podobnym wieku, a kompletnie cię nie pamiętam.

– Nie i teraz szczerze żałuję. – Balbian zamrugał zalotnie, a twarz Severusa wykrzywiła się ze wstrętem. – Gdybym wiedział, jak piękne dziewczyny się tutaj uczą, nalegałbym, by rodzice zrezygnowali z prywatnych lekcji dla mnie.

– Uczyłeś się w domu? To nie mogło być fajne. – Solem uśmiechnęła się ze współczuciem.

– Dlaczego? – Profesor zdawał się być zaskoczony. – Miałem dobrych nauczycieli, rodzice postarali się o najwybitniejsze umysły czarodziejskiego świata. – Snape tak mocno wywrócił oczami na to popisywanie się gogusia, że zdawało mu się widział wnętrze swojej głowy.

– Nie wątpię, ale chociażby dla samej możliwości korzystania z tej biblioteki warto się tutaj uczyć, a mieszkanie w zamku z rówieśnikami, z dala od rodziców jest dość pouczającym doświadczeniem ułatwiającym wejście w dorosły świat – odparła z powagą Solem.

– W moim domu rodzinnym jest biblioteka większa od tej, więc książek mi nigdy nie brakowało – zaśmiał się z wyższością Balbian.

– Mieszkasz w Ministerstwie? – Solem spojrzała na niego udając zdumioną minę. – Super.

– Nie, dlaczego miałbym mieszkać w Ministerstwie? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.

– Bo jedynie tam jest większa magiczna biblioteka od tej. – Pani Snape posłała mu ironiczny uśmieszek czym zasłużyła sobie na pochwałę od męża. Próbowała wrócić do swojej pracy, ale jej uwaga zamknęła usta mężczyzny jedynie na chwilę.

– Masz piękne imię – wyszeptał zbliżając się na naprawdę niebezpieczną odległość.

– Dziękuję – mruknęła.

– Jesteś z pochodzenia Angielką? – dopytywał. – Twoje czarne włosy i ciemna karnacja wskazują …

– Moja mama była Włoszką – wyjaśniła nie pozwalając mu zgadywać.

– Jednak oczy musisz mieć po ojcu, są piękne nawiasem mówiąc. – Dostrzegł, jak jego żona mocno się spięła na tę nieco poufałą uwagę, ale jedynie skinęła z krzywym uśmiechem. Ta rozmowa coraz mniej zaczynała mu się podobać i był już bliski ujawnienia swojej obecności. – Włosy masz ładne, takie lśniące, tylko ja bym je rozprostował. Znam takie jedno zaklęcie. Pokazać ci? – Ku przerażeniu Severusa, Balbian wyciągnął różdżkę i zamachnął się nad głową Solem na szczęście ta w porę zareagowała, a swą szybkością zdumiała nawet jego. Sam też już trzymał broń wycelowaną w gogusia, ale jego żona była szybsza, zwinnie odbijając zaklęcie.

– Następnym razem odetnę ci rękę – rzuciła w kierunku mężczyzny z powagą, co ten odczytał jako żart i zaczął się śmiać. Severus miał jednak przeczucie, że Solem wcale nie żartuje. Sam zresztą był gotów obciąć mu nawet obydwie, gdyby ośmielił się rozprostować jej piękne loki w jakieś sterczące badyle.

– Solem, znowu rozrabiasz? – Usłyszał głos pani Pince, która właśnie zbliżała się do swojej ulubionej uczennicy. – I w dodatku znowu wracasz do swoich starych nawyków i zamiast iść na kolację przesiadujesz z nosem w książkach. – Kobieta pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się szczerze i uścisnęła panią Snape. – Dobrze cię znowu tutaj widzieć dziecko.

– Panią też, pani Pince – Solem wymieniła serdeczność i po spojrzeniu na zegarek zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. Zwinęła na kupkę całkiem pokaźny stosik książek i chciała udać się do pulpitu dla uczniów, ale bibliotekarka roześmiała się jedynie głośno.

– Należysz do kadry i możesz brać stąd co tylko zechcesz – wyjaśniła jej. – Nie musisz pokazywać mi co bierzesz. Nauczyciele mają magiczną sygnaturę. Biblioteka automatycznie odnotowuje co zabierasz.

– Nie jestem w kad …

– Jesteś moje dziecko – przerwała jej pani Pince z uśmiechem. – Macie ten sam podpis.

Solem skinęła grzecznie do bibliotekarki i ruszyła szybkim krokiem do ich mieszkania.

– Kim jest ta piękność? – Obok pani Pince pojawił się Balbian. – To pewnie córka, któregoś z nauczycieli. A może odbywa tu praktykę?

– To nie pański interes, profesorze, kim ona jest. – Kobieta mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Severusa, który właśnie próbował niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się z pomieszczenia. Jeszcze jako uczeń zdołał zyskać sympatię tej niezbyt przystępnej kobiety. Bardzo lubiła Solem i początkowo bardzo nieufnie spoglądała na niego, ale z czasem przekonała się, że jemu zależy na niej i traktowała go z taryfą ulgową.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Sowi prezent"_


	21. Sowi prezent

_**ROZDZIAŁ 21**_

„_**Sowi prezent"**_

– Większego dekoltu nie miałaś? – Severus wpadł do ich jadalni, w której Solem czekała na niego z cudownie pachnącą kolacją. – Jadłem już – warknął widząc, że wyciąga dla niego talerz.

– Jadłeś? Myślałam, że umawialiśmy się, że będziemy jadali wspólnie kolacje – odparła z lekkim wyrzutem i z krzywą miną zerknęła na swój dekolt. – I co z moim dekoltem? Jest normalny. – Kobieta starała się ignorować podenerwowany ton męża.

– Byłaś tak pochłonięta flirtem z tym lowelasem, że nie sądziłem, iż zdołasz coś przygotować – odrzekł wykrzywiając twarz w ironicznym uśmiechu. – Wolałem się zabezpieczyć i zjadłem kolację w Wielkiej Sali, a dekolt jest za duży. Byłaś w bibliotece, nie na imprezie. Tam chadzają uczniowie, kobieto. Dzieci.

– Byłam pochłonięta czym? – Solem spojrzała zaskoczona na męża. – Dobrze się czujesz? Co żeś się uczepił mojej bluzki i dekoltu, a na imprezy wymykam się jedynie późną nocą, gdy śpisz.

– Przestań, widziałem was w bibliotece – syknął stając naprzeciwko niej i prawie wcisnął swój nos w jej. – O mało nie włożył twarzy między twoje … piersi. Przystawiał się do ciebie, a ty w najlepsze z nim flirtowałaś.

– Tak, teraz już wiem, że do reszty ci odbiło. – Solem popatrzyła na męża z obrzydzeniem. – Z nikim nie flirtowałam. Podglądałeś mnie? Sprawdzasz co robię? A może poprosiłeś duchy, żeby mnie szpiegowały?

– Nie podglądałem – warknął. – Nie było cię w domu i poszedłem sprawdzić, czy jesteś w bibliotece. Wyglądałaś ładnie i chciałem przez chwilę na ciebie popatrzeć, ale ty nawet mnie nie zauważyłaś, tak bardzo ten dupek przyciągnął twoją uwagę. Och, jakie masz piękne oczy, a jakie masz śliczne imię, jesteś z pochodzenia Marsjanką czy może zrodziło cię Słońce? – kpił Severus. Solem zmrużyła oczy.

– Podsłuchiwałeś? – wycedziła przez zęby.

– Nie musiałem podsłuchiwać, ten palant tak głośno krzyczał, że trudno było go nie usłyszeć – odparł wciąż mocno się nad nią pochylając. – Nawet nie zareagowałaś, gdy gapił się na twoje cycki – wypluł.

– Żeby mógł gapić się na moje CYCKI, musiałabym się rozebrać, a z tego co sobie przypominam, od rana nie zdejmowałam bluzki. Zdejmuję ją tylko na rozbieranych imprezach – odparła coraz bardziej oburzona.

– Masz tak ogromny dekolt, że wcale nie musiałaś jej zdejmować, żeby mógł na nie patrzeć. – Severus nie dawał za wygraną. – Pępek ci prawie widać.

– Mój dekolt jest normalny, Severus – Solem traciła powoli panowanie nad sobą. – Noszę tę bluzkę od lat i jakoś ci nigdy nie przeszkadzała.

– Owszem, nie przeszkadzała, bo jak dotychczas nie wypinałaś się przed innymi mężczyznami – odparował ze złością Snape.

– Och, to teraz wypinam swój biust przed innymi i zaraz mi powiesz, że to ja podrywałam tego blond lalusia wkładając sobie jego usta między … w dekolt. – Kobieta czuła, że za chwilę puszczą jej nerwy. Nie miała pojęcia co odbiło Severusowi i aż bała się zapytać. – Poza tym jesteś bezczelnie obłudny – wykrzyknęła. – Widziałam cię z tą blondyną w kolorowych szatach. Wciskała się w ciebie całym ciałem jak rozmawialiście i łasiła jak rasowa kotka. Była tak blisko ciebie, że przez chwilę zastanawiałam się czy jej nie całujesz.

– Jaką blondyną? Co ty pleciesz? – zaperzył się Severus.

– Jest ich tyle, że nawet nie wiesz, z którą cię mogłam widzieć? – Solem zmroziła go wzrokiem. – Tę w takich kolorowych szatach, nie wiem, może to siostra tego Balbiana, mieli podobne ubranie.

– Trelawney? Zwariowałaś? – Severus prawie się opluł. – Ta stara, nawiedzona baba? To nowa nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa. Przybliżała się tak do mnie, bo koniecznie chciała mi powróżyć, a że jej szkła od okularów są szersze niż twoja talia musiała się mocno wysilić. No doprawdy, Solem, to odrażające. – Snape zrobił zniesmaczoną minę. – Ja i ta wstrętna baba. Jak mogłaś tak pomyśleć? To ty wdzięczyłaś się do tego idioty tak, że twój uśmiech sięgał uszu.

– Nie wdzięczyłam się. Moje usta nie chciały przestać i jestem ciekawa, jak twoje zareagowały, kiedy ci się przedstawił. Balbian. – Na wspomnienie jego imienia uśmiech ponownie zakwitł na jej twarzy. – Kto daje dziecku tak na imię. Jestem pewna, że jego rodzice pomylili się przy wypełnianiu formularza urodzenia. – Severus nie wytrzymał i podobnie jak żona także zaczął się uśmiechać

– Z imienia się śmiałaś? – spytał łagodnie.

– Nie mogłam przestać. O mało nie parsknęłam, gdy mi się przedstawił i zrobił to z taką dumą jakby nosił imię po Merlinie – zaśmiała się.

– Ten kretyn chciał mi wyprostować twoje włosy. – Severus zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

– Tobie też? –zdziwiła się kobieta. – Przecież twoje są proste.

– Twoje, moje włosy – objaśnił jej zawijając na palec jeden z jej loków. – Miałem już wycelowaną w niego różdżkę, ale mnie ubiegłaś złośliwa kobieto.

– Nie pozwoliłabym mu się dotknąć nawet zaklęciem. – Uśmiechnęła się do męża. – Byłeś zazdrosny? – Uniosła do góry brwi w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. – Ta kłótnia o dekolt była prawie tak głupia, jak ta o zbyt obcisłe spodnie.

– To wcale nie był głupia kłótnia, ten przemądrzały Balbian gapił się na twoje, moje piersi – mruknął. – A te spodnie były za obcisłe.

– Błagam nie wypowiadaj na głos tego imienia. – Solem nie mogła się powstrzymać i w końcu wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem. – I te jego kolorowe szaty. Naprawdę początkowo pomyślałam, że to brat tej blondyny, z którą się ściskałeś.

– Z nikim się nie ściskałem – zaperzył się Severus. – I nie przypominaj mi tej okropnej baby. Pachniała zepsutą sherry i kadzidłami. Opowiadała jakieś głupoty, które najwyraźniej mają się sprawdzić.

– Co ci takiego przepowiedziała? – zapytała zaciekawiona Solem.

– Że czeka mnie piekło, ale później znajdę się w podwójnym niebie – odpowiedział jej unosząc brew. – A sądząc po zapachach z garnków czeka mnie najpierw niebo w jadalni, a później w sypialni. – Zajrzał wymownie w jej dekolt.

– Podobno już jadłeś – mruknęła kobieta nakładając sobie kolację.

– Chyba nie myślałaś, że odmówię sobie twojego gulaszu z papryką. – Zaciągnął się zapachem i wyrwał jej talerz z ręki. Solem wywróciła oczami i nałożyła drugą porcję. – Poza tym nic nie mogłem przełknąć. Cały czas myślałem o tym bałwanie, który się do ciebie przystawiał.

– Nie przesadzasz troszkę? – spytała uśmiechając się znad talerza.

– Nie wydaje mi się – burknął. – Widziałaś jak się na ciebie gapił? Kretyn skończony, chciał wyciągnąć od Pince kim jesteś i gdzie mieszkasz. – Severus pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Skąd Dumbledore go wytrzasnął? – spytała po chwili Solem. – Wydaje się być gorszy niż cała ta reszta, która uczyła za naszych czasów.

– To syn Blagojevica, tego Blagojevica – wyjaśnił jej.

– Tego to znaczy, którego? – Spojrzała na niego jak na wariata. – Tego z rady nadzorczej Hogwartu, któremu się wydaje, że oswoił śmierciotulę i nosi taki długi, usztywniony płaszcz, wmawiając wszystkim, że to ona? – Solem szczerze się roześmiała.

– Yhy – przytaknął Snape.

– Ten, który wezwał całą brygadę aurorów krzycząc, że został pokąsany przez wampira, a później wydłużał sobie zęby, zapominając, że przemiana trwa kilka lat? – Kobieta nie dowierzała.

– Później okazało się, że pogryzł go brodawkolep zamieszkujący jego szal czy coś takiego – dodał Severus.

– I którego chcieli aresztować, bo chwalił się swoim zamiłowaniem do jedzenia ryb i upodobał sobie zwłaszcza ramory*? – Solem zaśmiewała się zgięta w pół.

– Dokładnie, ten sam – odparł z powagą Severus patrząc z politowaniem na małżonkę.

– On ma syna? Ale jak? – Pani Snape wciąż nie mogła nad sobą zapanować. – Balbian. To już mnie specjalnie nie dziwi. To zdecydowanie najgłupszy wybór Dumbledore'a na to stanowisko – rechotała.

– Sol – zaczął Severus z trudem opanowując śmiech – dlaczego nie przedstawiłaś mu się z nazwiska, wówczas raczej nie gapiłby się tam, gdzie gapić się nie powinien.

– Nie powinien się gapić w mój dekolt bez względu na to jak się nazywam – oburzyła się Solem.

– Zgadzam się, jednak … w sumie ja tam bym sobie nie odmówił gapienia na twoje … w twój dekolt nawet, gdybym wiedział, że jesteś mężatką. – Severus uśmiechnął się lubieżnie spoglądając na jej piersi.

– Gapisz się w dekolty zamężnych kobiet albo wolnych, w ogóle innych kobiet? – Pani Snape spojrzała na męża z oburzeniem.

– Nikomu się na nic nie gapię – odburknął. – Mam specjalny przywilej patrzenia na najpiękniejsze piersi na świecie, nie potrzebuję gapić się na inne. Więc, czemu mu się nie przedstawiłaś? – Solem westchnęła głośno, a Severus zrobił minę dającą jej do zrozumienia, że łatwo nie odpuści.

– Och, bo … wcześniej szłam sobie z Aurorą i spotkałyśmy tę nową nauczycielkę od mugoloznawstwa, Burbage i przedstawiłam jej się, a ona spojrzała na mnie, jak na jakiegoś potwora, krzyknęła aaaa i uciekła wymachując rękoma – odpowiedziała z krzywą miną, a Severus po raz kolejny tego wieczora nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

– Jest przekonana, że jestem wampirem – wyjaśnił jej Severus. – Flitwick się z niej trochę podśmiewał, gdy zapytała go o plotki na mój temat i powiedział jej, że to żona mnie przemieniła, że jesteś prawdziwą wampirzycą od dziada, pradziada.

– Profesor Flitwick? To takie niepodobne do niego – wykrzywiła się Solem.

– Chciał ją trochę nastraszyć – odparł. – Niezbyt ją lubi. Uczyła się w Beauxbatons i podobno zadzierała nosa po przyjściu tutaj, więc Filius postanowił jej go trochę utrzeć. Razem z Babbling, tą od run i Sinistrą, namawiali duchy, żeby kręciły się pod jej komnatami i ją straszyły. Jeden, późną nocą, przekonał ją, żeby zaprosiła go do siebie, a ta nieświadoma, że to duch wyleciała podobno z krzykiem aż na błonia. – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie uwierzysz. – Solem zrobiła zaciekawioną minę. – McGonagall też im czasem pomaga ją nastraszyć.

– Nie? TA, McGonagall? – zdziwiła się kobieta.

– Yhy – mruknął Severus nakładając sobie kolejną porcję mięsa.

– Ha – prychnęła Sol. – Na początku byłam zła, że ludzie się mnie przez ciebie boją, ale jak się nad tym dobrze zastanowię … mogę się z nimi pobawić? – spojrzała błagalnie na męża.

– Tylko żebyś mi wracała do domu przed dwudziestą drugą i nie zdejmuj bluzki w miejscach publicznych. – Pogroził jej palcem. – I ostrzegam, jak raz zrobisz z siebie wampirzycę, zostaniesz nią do końca.

– Już nią jestem, nic na to nie poradzę – mruknęła wzruszając ramionami.

**.: :.**

– A już się obawiałem, że będę musiał ponownie udać się do biblioteki, by cię spotkać. – Usłyszała nad sobą głos Balbina.

Solem powoli zaczynała przystosowywać się do życia w Hogwarcie. Wciąż jeszcze niezbyt pewnie, ale coraz częściej zaczynała przechadzać się po jego terenie. Oprócz uczniów była jedynym mieszkańcem, który nie był pracownikiem zamku i początkowo rola żony profesora nie bardzo przypadła jej do gustu, ale powoli przestawało jej to przeszkadzać. Większość kadry nauczycielskiej, zwłaszcza ci, którzy pamiętali ją z czasów nauki, była do niej przychylnie nastawiona i Solem sama zaczynała traktować ich jako przyjaciół i kolegów, a nie dawnych nauczycieli. Balbian Blagojevic, nie należał jednak do grona tych, z którymi kontaktu szukała.

– A to byłoby takie straszne? – spytała unosząc głowę znad szkicownika.

– Biblioteki są dla kujonów – zaśmiał się i niezrażony jej ironicznym, krzywym uśmieszkiem usiadł obok. – Co tam masz? – Mężczyzna próbował zerknąć jej przez ramię, ale Solem dość dokładnie ukrywała zaklęciami swoje szkice przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Robiła ilustracje do czarodziejskich adaptacji mugoslkich baśni. Było to jedno z największych przedsięwzięć wydawnictwa ostatnich lat i aż do ukończenia, miało ono pozostać tajemnicą.

– Pracuję – odparła szorstkim tonem.

– Nad czym? – Balbian nie dawał za wygraną.

– Nad zleceniem od mojego pracodawcy – odpowiedziała wymijająco i zamknęła z trzaskiem zeszyt.

– W bibliotece studiowałaś księgi do numerologii, więc niech zgadnę. – Mężczyzna zamyślił się. – Jesteś jakimś łamaczem szyfrów.

– Pudło – westchnęła Solem widząc, że nie pozbędzie się łatwo natręta.

– Mieszkasz w zamku i z własnej woli czytasz książki do numerologii, dziwne – zastanawiał się profesor. – Nie jesteś nauczycielką, ale bibliotekarka powiedziała, że jesteś w kadrze. Jesteś córką Vector?

– Profesor Vector jest i zawsze była kobietą samotną – odrzekła Sol spokojnie.

– Co nie znaczy, że nie może mieć córki – zaśmiał się piskliwie, a jego śmiech powoli doprowadzał Solem do szewskiej pasji. – Ale faktycznie nie wyglądasz na jej córkę. To prosta, głupia baba z prowincji, ty wyglądasz na kogoś w kogo żyłach płynie arystokratyczna krew, mylę się? – Kobieta westchnęła w myślach na głupotę swojego niechcianego towarzysza. – Flitwick odpada, byłabyś niższa. Mówiłaś, że twoja mama była Włoszką, skoro była Włoszką musi wyglądać podobnie do ciebie. Może ta stara, jak jej … McGonagall jest twoją matką.

– Profesor McGonagall jest Szkotką. – Solem w myślach zaczęła recytować słownik łaciński dla uspokojenia.

– Mam pomysł. – Spojrzał na nią uwodzicielskim wzrokiem. – Zjesz dziś ze mną kolację w Hogsmeade albo nie – zastanowił się przez chwilę – Paryż, zaraz zafiuukam do ojca, żeby załatwił mi międzynarodowy świstoklik. Przeniesiemy się na kolację do Paryża i tam opowiesz mi o sobie.

– Nie – odparła Sol beznamiętnym tonem.

– Co nie? Nie lubisz żab? – zdziwił się.

– Nie – odpowiedziała krótko.

– To może być Rzym, na pewno lubisz rzymskie żarcie. Znam tam jedną wykwintną restaurację. Mój ojciec często tam jadał podczas oswajania śmierciotuli. Opowiem ci o niej przy kolacji, jest taka urocza. Tylko … mogłabyś się przebrać, w tym cię nie wpuszczą do żadnej z restauracji, do których chadzam. – Zlustrował ją krytycznie.

– Nie – kontynuowała Sol lekko znudzona.

– O tam, na pewno masz jakąś stosowną kieckę ze stosownymi wycięciami. – Mężczyzna ponownie przejechał wzrokiem po jej zimowej szacie. – Mógłbym pomóc ci coś wybrać z szafy – dodał szeptem pochylając się nad nią nisko. Solem odwróciła głowę z lekkim niesmakiem. – Orzesz ty – wykrzyknął nagle i poderwał się do góry. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że tu jest tak mokro? – Solem nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu widząc mokrą plamę na tyłku podskakującego przed nią profesora obrony.

– Jest zima, wszędzie leży śnieg, czy to nie oczywiste? – Kobieta wywróciła oczami.

– To dlaczego wokół ciebie jest sucho? – Spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem.

– Bo mam mózg, różdżkę i potrafię użyć czasem jednego i drugiego jednocześnie? – odparła z ironią.

– Zniszczyłaś moją najlepszą szatę od Malfreda, ty idiotko, trzeba mi było … – Nie zdołał dokończyć. Głośno przełknął ślinę, gdy koniec ciemnej, długiej różdżki Severusa wbił mu się w szyję.

– Coś jeszcze chciałeś powiedzieć tej pani, Blagojevic? – syknął wprost do jego ucha. – Tak myślałem – mruknął, gdy mężczyzna przed nim nerwowo pokręcił głową. – Klękniesz i przeprosisz.

– A co ci do tego, Snape? – odparł z oburzeniem Balbian. – To twoja matka, czy co?

– Moja żona, idioto, klękaj i przeproś – warknął łapiąc go za włosy. Przechylił jego głowę w bok i zmusił, by uklęknął przed Solem.

– Prze … prze... przepraszam – wybąkał.

– Jeszcze raz zobaczę cię w pobliżu mojej małżonki i gorzko tego pożałujesz. – Severus złapał go za szatę i wysyczał prosto twarz. – Zjeżdżaj – burknął rzucając nim o ziemię.

– Ja się jeszcze z tobą policzę – wykrzyknął Blagojevic oddalając się szybkim krokiem. – Popamiętasz mnie Snape. Jeszcze dziś zafiuukam do taty – odgrażał się.

– Mój obrońco. – Pani Snape objęła męża w pasie i czułością ucałowała go w usta. – Nie boisz się, że naśle na ciebie śmierciotulę? – Solem zrobiła strwożoną minę.

– Słoneczko moje, śmierciotule to ja na śniadanie zjadam – odarł z zarozumiałą miną i rozsiadł się pod drzewem pociągając ją za sobą. – Przerwałem coś? – spytał szepcząc do jej ucha.

– Chciał mnie zabrać na kolację – odparła spoglądając na niego z naganą. – Do Rzymu, Sev, do Rzymu – jęknęła zbolałym głosem. – I miał mi tyle opowiedzieć. – Westchnęła głośno. – I sukienkę wybrać na wieczór. Chociaż wątpię, żebym miała w szafie coś co, by mu odpowiadało. Zapowiadało się tak miło.

– Dokuczał ci? Zaglądał tam, gdzie nie powinien? – spytał z troską.

– Poza tym, że uznał moją szatę za niegodną wchodzenia do wykwintnych restauracji i myślał, że skoro powiedziałam, że moja mama BYŁA z pochodzenia Włoszką, to oznacza, że teraz jest z pochodzenia kimś innym, to wszystko dobrze – odparła opierając się o jego klatkę piersiową.

– Idiota – mruknął Severus i mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął. – Co tam masz? – spytał wskazując szkicownik.

– Pracuję nad nową, dużą książką – wyznała.

– Mogę zobaczyć? – spytał z zaciekawieniem, a Solem z uśmiechem wręczyła mu zeszyt i usiadła obok opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. – Co to? – Przyglądał się z uwagą jednemu z obrazków. Solem machnęła nad nim różdżką i narysowana dziewczynka zaczęła przechadzać się wzdłuż namalowanej, leśnej ścieżki.

– Mugole nazywali tę dziewczynkę Czerwonym Kapturkiem – zaśmiała się. – W naszej wersji będzie to Czerwona Czapeczka, mówiłam, że brzmi idiotycznie, ale twój tata mnie nie słucha.

– Umiałabyś ożywić coś, co ja narysuję? – zapytał, a Solem bez słów przekartkowała szkicownik do pustej strony i wypowiedziała cichą inkantację.

– Narysuj coś – nakazała. Mężczyzna nakreślił ludzika z patyków i uśmiechnął się z triumfem. – Śliczny – zakpiła Sol i ponownie machnęła różdżką usuwając dzieło męża. – Teraz narysuj go jeszcze raz, ale tak, żeby wyglądał, jakby wykonał jakąś czynność. – Severus bez słów chwycił ołówek i narysował takiego samego człowieczka, ale z rękoma uniesionymi do góry. – Brawo – zaśmiała się, ale po chwili spoważniała. – Moja mama kompletnie nie potrafiła rysować. Jak byłam mała to właśnie w taki sposób rysowała ludzi i udawała złą, że zawsze je poprawiałam. – Solem delikatnie powiodła palcem po ludku z patyków. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i po chwili ludzik zaczął podskakiwać wymachując rękoma, a na koniec każdej sekwencji posyłał im buziaka.

– Tego nie było w moim planie – Severus udał obruszonego.

– Inwencja własna – westchnęła.

– Panno Stanley, profesorze Snape. – Nad ich głowami pojawiła się postać Minerwy McGonagall.

– Snape, nazywam się teraz Snape – poprawiła ją Solem. – Dzień dobry. – Wstała z miejsca i grzecznie przywitała z dawną panią profesor. – Tym razem to nie ja. Cokolwiek się stało, to nie byłam ja – zaperzyła się Solem widząc, że nauczycielka przygląda się jej swoim lustrującym spojrzeniem. – Naprawdę, nie ja – zarzekała się Sol.

– Nie ona – potwierdził Severus, gdy starsza kobieta wciąż nie mogła otworzyć ust.

– Przepraszam, drogie dziecko – westchnęła McGonagall. – Zamyśliłam się. Zabawne, tak właśnie zaczynała się większość naszych rozmów. Ty zaprzeczałaś, a ja wymieniałam co zrobiłaś.

– Taa – prychnęła Solem – pamiętam. Zwłaszcza, że w wielu przypadkach to naprawdę nie byłam ja. Cały tydzień musiałam szorować puchary z Filchem za zamalowanie ust grubej damy i przyklejenie ramy do ściany.

– To nie byłaś ty? – zdziwiła się nauczycielka, a Severus zrobił dziwną minę i zaczął podejrzanie rozglądać się dookoła. Solem spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

– TY – wykrzyknęły razem z Minerwą.

– Nie przyłapała mnie pani, to się nie liczy – mruknął na swoją obronę.

– Och, naprawdę ukarałam cię niesłusznie, tak mi przykro, panno … pani Snape – McGonagall zrobiła skruszoną minę.

– Gdyby policzyć te razy, kiedy mnie pani nie złapała, to i tak wychodzę na plus – zaśmiała się Solem. – A ty będziesz miał karę – szepnęła do męża.

– Pani Snape, właśnie odbyłam szybką, ale dość treściwą rozmowę z profesorem Blagojevicem – profesorka zwróciła się do Solem oficjalnym tonem.

– Pani profesor, nie jestem już uczennicą i nie może mi pani dać szlabanu tylko dlatego, że jakiś kre... profesor usiadł na śniegu i zmoczył sobie tyłek – zaperzyła się Solem.

– Pani Snape, owszem, profesor poskarżył mi się, jako zastępcy i zapowiedział, że jeśli dojdzie do podobnych incydentów z udziałem pani męża to złoży wymówienie, ale nie zamierzam mieszać się w wasze prywatne sprawy – odparła surowym tonem Minerwa. – Och, właściwie … to … Pani Snape, profesorze … – Popatrzyła na nich zmieszana.

– Pani profesor, przepraszam. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Solem i Severus brzmi o wiele prościej. – Snape objął żonę i lekko ucałował czubek jej głowy.

– Oczywiście masz rację, ale będzie jeszcze prościej jeśli i wy obydwoje będzie zwracać się do mnie po imieniu. – Kobieta spojrzała na nich łagodnie, a mężczyzna lekko do niej skinął.

– Zdaje się miałaś jakiś problem z Balbianem – przypomniała Solem.

– Ach, tak. – McGonagall pokręciła energicznie głową. – Ten kret... profesor Blagojevic, ja już z nim nie wytrzymam. Nakazał woźnemu usunąć wszystkie moje szczury do transmutacji. Wszystkie. Wyobrażacie sobie. – Popatrzyła na nich głośno wzdychając. – Uznał, że mój składzik na pomoce naukowe jest zbyt blisko jego komnat, by mogły w nim przebywać gryzonie.

– Sol, Słonko, pani pro... Minerwo, pozwolicie, że was przeproszę? Za dziesięć minut mam spotkanie z jednym z rodziców. – Severus spojrzał przepraszająco na żonę.

– Oczywiście, idź. Spotkamy się później – zapewniła go Sol i musnęła w policzek. – I co z tymi szczurami? – Dziewczyna zachęciła panią profesor do dalszej opowieści.

– Och, wykrzykiwał, że trzyma w swoich komnatach zbyt cenne rzeczy, żeby tak się narażać, że jego jedna szata kosztuje tyle co pół tego zamku i nakazał Filchowi pozbyć się szczurów z mojego składzika – jęknęła. – Woźny oczywiście, wyniósł wszystkie do Zakazanego Lasu.

– Nie mam pojęcia jak mogę pomóc z tymi szczurami – zdziwiła się Solem. – Może Hagrid mógłby je odnaleźć. Zaklęcie przyzywające mogłoby sprowadzić ich tutaj zbyt wiele.

– Ze szczurami to jakoś sobie poradzę – wyjaśniła. – Tylko, może gdyby doszło do podobnych incydentów, cokolwiek między wami zaszło, to on by się wyniósł. – Spojrzała zawstydzona, ale w jej oczach widać było błaganie.

– Mogłoby być zabawnie. – Sol posłała Minerwie diabelski uśmieszek. – Może podeślemy mu jakąś śmierciotulę sowią pocztą? – zachichotały.

– Wiem, że jesteś ekspertem w tego typu sprawach. Wiesz, jak uprzykrzyć komuś życie. – McGonagall spojrzała na nią z podziwem.

– Zobaczę co się da … – Solem przystanęła na chwilę i głośno odetchnęła.

– Pani … Solem? Coś się stało? – spytała z troską kobieta.

– Już w porządku, przepraszam. – Dziewczyna z zakłopotaniem pochyliła głowę. – Czasem jeszcze zdarza mi się …

– Wiem – szepnęła Minerwa. – Albus mi powiedział z czym się zmagasz. Odprowadzić cię do mieszkania? Te szczury, to nieważne. Znajdę inny …

– Szczury, to niezły pomysł. Namaluję mu kilka na ścianie w pobliżu jego prywatnych kwater – przerwała jej Snape na co McGonagall przytaknęła z uśmiechem triumfu.

– Solem – Minerwa zatrzymała się i spojrzała z troską na swoją dawną uczennicę. – Przepraszam, jesteś dobrym dzieckiem. Ja … zachowałam się w stosunku do ciebie bardzo niesprawiedliwie.

– Już mnie pani kiedyś przeprosiła. – Sol uśmiechnęła się szczerze. – Nie musisz robić tego za każdym razem, gdy mnie widzisz.

– Wiem, drogie dziecko – westchnęła. – Na niewiele się to zda, ale przysięgam, że już nie popełnię po raz drugi takiego błędu. A biorąc pod uwagę, jak pan Lupin i panna Evans potracili swoje stypendia … Mogę ci to wszystko jakoś zrekompensować?

– Mhm – mruknęła Solem z rozbawieniem. Od dawna już nie czuła urazy do profesor transmutacji. Jeszcze pod koniec szkoły doszły do porozumienia i Solem nie potrzebowała rozgrzebywać starych ran i nieporozumień. – Mogłabyś mi w czynny sposób pomóc wykurzyć tego idiotę od Obrony ze szkoły.

– Och, zrobię to z prawdziwą przyjemnością. – Na twarzy starszej kobiety pojawił się wyraz pełnego zadowolenia. – Powiedz tylko co mam zrobić, ja się na tym kompletnie nie znam.

Profesor McGonagall uparła się, żeby odprowadzić ją pod same drzwi ich mieszkania. Cieszyło ją, że potrafiła rozmawiać w normalny sposób ze starszą kobietą. Wydawała się być szczera i Solem ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że jak się ją bliżej pozna, potrafi być sympatyczna. Czuła się trochę wyczerpana i planowała zaparzyć sobie herbatę, wziąć książkę i położyć się do łóżka, gdy w szybę zaczęła stukać pocztowa sówka. Odwiązała niewielką paczkę od nogi ptaka i pozwoliła mu odlecieć. Przez chwilę obracała przesyłkę w dłoniach. Nie spodziewała się niczego i nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć nadawcy. Sowa, która ją przyniosła należała do poczty w Hogsmeade i ta mała odległość sprawiła, że lampka kontrolna zaczęła mocno migotać w jej umyśle. Położyła ostrożnie paczkę na stole i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia kontrolne i sondujące. Nie znalazła żadnych klątw ani uroków, nie było też śladów Czarnej Magii, dlatego po chwili wahania uchyliła wieko niedużego pudełeczka. Zamarła i bezwładnie opadła na kolana.

*Ramora – gatunek ryb objętych ścisłą ochroną.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Lwica"_


	22. Lwica

_**ROZDZIAŁ 22**_

„_**Lwica"**_

Błyskawicznie uporał się z niezbyt miłą rozmową na temat opuszczenia się w nauce jednego z uczniów i szybkim krokiem udał się do mieszkania. Liczył na smaczną kolację, wspólną kąpiel i może coś jeszcze wspólnego po kąpieli. Dość szybko uśmiech opuścił jego twarz. Solem, niczym w jakimś transie siedziała na podłodze w kuchni i leciutko się kołysała.

– Sol? – spytał niepewnym głosem. – Kochanie, coś się stało? – Podszedł do niej i delikatnie pogładził ją po wilgotnym od łez policzku. Nie zareagowała, tylko wpatrywała się przed siebie w dal. Dopiero, gdy chwycił ją na ręce lekko do niego przylgnęła.

– Miał to na sobie tamtego dnia – wyszeptała podając mu malutki kaftanik. – Miał go na sobie. – Zamarł spoglądając na trzymaną przez nią rzecz.

– Słonko … – próbował ją uspokoić, ale przerwała mu.

– Sowa to przyniosła, sowa z poczty w Hogsmeade – wyjaśniła, gdy układał ją na łóżku.

– Wezwę mamę i uzdrowiciela Philipsa – zakomunikował.

– Nie trzeba – odparła cichym głosem. – Tylko … nie widzę już od godziny. – Przymknął powieki i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. – Potrzebuję tylko odpocząć. Przepraszam, że cię zdenerwowałam.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać – odrzekł. – Zmartwiłem się, wciąż się martwię. Sol – zawahał się – jesteś pewna, że to należało do Teo?

– Tak, tutaj w rogu – podała mu kaftanik do ręki – jest wyhaftowany jego inicjał. Zrobiłam go sama.

– Sol, może ktoś wyniósł to z naszego domu – mówił do niej łagodnym tonem.

– Tylko rodzice i Amelia mogą tam wchodzić. Wiedzielibyśmy, gdyby ktoś inny złamał bariery. – Wydawało mu się, że jest spokojna, ale po jej policzkach wciąż spływały łzy. Zdawała się dobrze nad sobą panować, ale ta jedna rzecz wymykała jej się spod kontroli.

– Odpocznij, Kochanie. Ja wezwę aurorów – zaproponował.

– Nie jestem pewna – wyszeptała. – Nie wiem, czy chcę by wiedzieli.

– Mogliby ustalić kto wysłał sowę tego dnia z Hogsmeade – nalegał.

– Pewnie dziesiątki czarodziejów, a wśród nich niejeden podejrzany o śmierciożerstwo – odparła. – Zasugerują to samo co ty, będą chcieli oglądać dom i sprawdzać każdy jego kąt, a i tak na koniec nic nie znajdą.

– Chyba masz rację. – Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na ściskany w dłoniach kaftanik jego syna. – Odpocznij, proszę. Później o tym porozmawiamy, dobrze?

– Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. – Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale płynące po policzkach łzy sprawiły, że uśmiech nie wypadł zbyt szczerze.

– Zdrzemnij się. Przygotuję kolację. – Przytulił ją mocno i ucałował czubek jej głowy.

Nie wiedział co robić. Solem zachowywała spokój i wydawało się, że interwencja uzdrowiciela i eliksirów uspokajających nie jest konieczna, ale mimo wszystko się niepokoił. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ktoś przysłał jej taki prezent i co chciał przez to powiedzieć. Dziesiątki myśli wirowało w jego głowie, ale tą jedną starał się od siebie odsuwać, tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe.

– Dlaczego ktoś to przysłał? – spytała beznamiętnym tonem stając na progu jadalni. Wstał z miejsca i podszedł do niej spoglądając jej w oczy.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł. Pogładził ją lekko po policzku i przyciągnął do siebie. – Wezwę Eileen, dobrze?

– Nie ma potrzeby, Sev – uspokoiła go. – Już wszystko dobrze, a twoja mama i tak przez ostatni rok nie robi niczego innego tylko skacze wokół mnie. Nie musisz jej wzywać za każdym razem, gdy coś się dzieje, naprawdę. Jest dobrze. Chciałabym wiedzieć tylko dlaczego...

– I kto? – Zaśmiał się gorzko. Objął ją i poprowadził do jednego z krzeseł. Bez słów nałożył jej solidną porcję kurczaka i jeszcze większą porcję warzyw. – Jak wszystko zjesz dostaniesz deser – zakpił widząc jej niewyraźną minę. – Kurczak to jedyne co potrafię ugotować, więc nie marudź.

– Nie marudzę, Sev – mruknęła. – Uwielbiam twojego kurczaka, ale nie sądzisz, że jak to zjem to już nie wcisnę deseru?

– Kogo próbujesz nabierać; siebie czy mnie? – Spojrzał na nią z kpiącym uśmieszkiem i otworzył szeroko lodówkę ukazując jej całą zawartość.

– O Merlinie – wykrzyknęła. – Przełknąłeś swą dumę i połaskotałeś gruszkę – zaśmiała się. – Paluszki marcepanowe i och, beziki ze śmietaną. Tort? – Spojrzała na niego w szeroko otwartymi oczami. – I karmelki. – Wzrok Solem wędrował od jednej do drugiej słodkości z niesamowitą prędkością i przez chwilę, Severusowi wydawało się, że widzi ślinę w kącikach jej ust.

– Wiele mnie kosztowało, by to wszystko zdobyć – mruknął z niezadowoleniem. – O mały włos przyłapałby mnie jeden z Puchonów. Jedz kurczaka i warzywa mają zniknąć – nakazał.

– To był twój pierwszy raz, prawda? – spytała z powagą i nutką udawanego podziwu.

– Mam nadzieję, że docenisz me poświęcenie – mruknął.

– Przez całą naukę tutaj ani razu nie byłeś w kuchni? – zdziwiła się.

– Miałem łaskotać gruszkę, żeby dostać kanapkę? – Spojrzał na nią oburzony.

– Oj Severusie, Severusie – jęknęła. – Ani razu nie jadłeś kanapki przygotowanej przez Migotkę?

– Nie, nie czułem nigdy potrzeby dojadania po kolacji – bąknął.

– Uwierz mi, nie masz pojęcia co straciłeś wstydząc się gruszki. – Solem zaśmiewała się męża.

– Jedz i nie gadaj, bo wszystko oddam do kuchni – zagroził.

– Mogłeś wezwać skrzata, żeby nam to przyniósł, nie musiałeś spoufalać się z owocami – zachichotała.

– Wtedy dorwałby się do mojego kurczaka i zrobił z niego nie wiadomo co – odburknął nieco obrażony. – Już wolę obcować z naturą martwą.

– Musimy o tym porozmawiać, Sev – zaczęła nieśmiało Solem, gdy po kolacji zasiedli na kanapie w salonie.

– Wiem – szepnął. – Tylko nie chcę żebyś …

– Wszystko w porządku ze mną, naprawdę – zapewniła po raz kolejny. – A jak ty się czujesz?

– Nie wiem – odparł szczerze i objął ją ramieniem. – Mam mętlik w głowie.

– Powiedz mi co myślisz – poprosiła. – Skąd ktoś go miał?

– Będę szczery. – Severus spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Zakładam, że być może się mylisz i Teo nie miał tego kaftanika na sobie. Może zabrałaś go na zmianę dla niego, a może ktoś zabrał go z domu już jakiś czas temu, nie wiem.

– Biorę tę ewentualność pod uwagę, ale i tak nie widzę w tym sensu – odparła Solem. – Ktoś miałby nam zrobić głupi dowcip?

– Nie wiem, Słoneczko – westchnął.

– Powiedz to, powiedz co jeszcze myślisz – poprosiła.

– Niedorzecznym wydaje się, żeby ktoś go z niego zdjął … – zawahał się.

– Sev. – Solem obróciła się twarzą do niego i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. – Rzucaliście zaklęcia przed pogrzebem? Sprawdziliście czy tam był? – Severus przytaknął.

– Tak. Filius, Dumbledore i jeden z aurorów … – Mocno zacisnął powieki i próbował zapanować nad nerwami.

– Wiem, że to trudne, Kochanie – szepnęła gładząc go po policzku. – Wiem, najdroższy.

– Sol, może ja już wariuję, nie wiem, ale przeleciała mi przez głowę myśl, że ktoś go stamtąd zabrał, że ktoś ci go odebrał zanim rzucono zaklęcie. – Odetchnął głęboko i przymknął powieki. Solem wtuliła się w jego ramiona.

– Sev, to możliwe, czy tylko my byśmy chcieli, by tak było? – Severus spojrzał łagodnie na żonę i lekko pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiem, Promyczku – odparł.

– Dlaczego ktoś to wysłał? – zastanawiała się.

– Może ktoś wie, ale nie może nam powiedzieć? – insynuował. – A może to naprawdę okrutny żart, Sol. – Pokiwała lekko głową na znak, że się z nim zgadza.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. Każde pogrążone w swoich myślach. Bał się powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, bał się myśleć i mieć nadzieję, jednocześnie nie mogąc zapanować nad uczuciem ciepła jakie dosięgało teraz jego serce. Nie miał pojęcia co mogą zrobić i ponad wszystko bał się, że jedyne co może z tego wyniknąć to pogorszenie jej stanu.

– Chciałabym pamiętać – zapłakała cichutko. – Tak bardzo przepraszam cię, że nic nie pamiętam. Nie wiem co się stało.

– Słonko, nie przepraszaj. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – To nie twoja wina.

**.: :.**

– Alicja. – Solem uśmiechnęła się promiennie na widok znajomej ze szkoły. Alicja była niezwykle pogodną i wesołą dziewczyną, jedyną Gryfonką, z którą Solem utrzymywała przyjacielskie stosunki. Po szkole nie spotykały się zbyt często, ale za każdym razem, gdy doszło do spotkania wypijały razem kawę i ucinały sobie miłą pogawędkę.

– Witaj Solem. – Kobieta weszła do ich małego sklepu z eliksirami, w którym pani Snape przygotowywała zamówienie na ingrediencje dla męża.

– Merlinie, nie widziałam cię … – Sol urwała przypominając sobie ich spotkanie w szpitalu. – Przepraszam, Alicjo. Tak mi wstyd. – Kobieta spojrzała ze zbolałą miną na koleżankę przypominając sobie, jak wyrzuciła ją ze szpitala, gdy ta miała wykonać jedynie obowiązki służbowe. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu Alicja zapisała się na kursy aurorskie, a krótko po ich ukończeniu urodziła syna. Sprawa Snape – Stanley, była pierwszą, przy której kobieta pracowała i teraz tym bardziej Solem nie miała pojęcia, jak spojrzeć jej w oczy.

– Tobie wstyd? Dziewczyno to ja powinnam się wstydzić za to, jak działamy. – Longbottom wywróciła oczami i uściskała szczerze panią Snape.

– Chodź do biura, zaparzę herbatę i opowiesz mi co u twojego malucha. – Sol chwyciła koleżankę pod rękę i poprowadziła na tył sklepu.

– Właściwie to jestem tutaj służbowo – wyjaśniła robiąc skruszoną minę.

– Coś wiesz? – Solem spojrzała na nią z nadzieją.

– Niestety, przykro mi – westchnęła. – Przejęłam tę sprawę do samodzielnego prowadzenia i sporo rzeczy muszę wyjaśnić. Spotkałam jakiś czas temu Severusa na …

– Wspominał mi – przerwała szybko, żeby nie zmuszać Alicji do wyjawiania sekretów Zakonu. Wiedziała od męża, że Longbottomowie są członkami i mówił jej o spotkaniu z nimi. Namawiał ją też, by spróbowała porozmawiać z Alicją na temat niedawnej przesyłki i bransoletki, ale ona wciąż się wahała.

– Zapewniał, że czujesz się lepiej i chyba miał rację. – Longbottom uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.

– Nie kłamał. – Sol odwzajemniła jej uśmiech.

– Pomyślałam, że może mogłybyśmy porozmawiać o tamtym dniu, ale jeśli to zbyt trudne …

– Trudne, ale chcę porozmawiać – zapewniła Solem. – Jednak wolałabym, żeby to była prywatna rozmowa. – Alicja bez słowa zamknęła swój służbowy notatnik i schowała go z uśmiechem do torby. – Powiem ci co wiem, co pamiętam, co spotkało mnie dziwnego od tamtej pory, powiem też do jakich wniosków doszedł mój uzdrowiciel i nawet opowiem ci moje koszmary, ale chciałabym żeby to wszystko zostało między nami. Jeśli coś z tego co ci powiem, naprowadzi cię na jakiś ślad, nie będę miała ci za złe jeśli to wykorzystasz, ale nie chcę by cokolwiek było w aktach. Później ty opowiesz wszystko mi.

– Sprawa jest całkowicie moja, tylko ja mam dostęp do informacji i nikt inny chwilowo się tym nie zajmuje, więc w sumie bez różnicy, czy to jest w mojej głowie czy na papierze. – Aurorka mrugnęła i rozsiadła się wygodniej w fotelu. – W aktach jest sporo nieścisłości i opowiem ci o wszystkim, ale obiecaj mi, że nikt … no dobra, oprócz Severusa, się o tym nie dowie. Być może to jakieś nieistotne fakty, być może to tylko bałagan w papierach, nie wiem, ale chcę to dokładnie zbadać. – Snape przytaknęła i opowiedziała koleżance o wszystkim co ją gryzie w związku ze sprawą zabójstwa jej bliskich. Wspomniała o łańcuszku znalezionym przez teścia, kaftaniku jaki jej przysłano, ale także wyznała prawdę na temat swojej ukrytej różdżki i obiecała pokazać wyniki testu. Alicja słuchała jej z uwagą i nawet podczas opowieści o dręczących ją koszmarach pozostała skupiona, i jak wydawało się Sol, analizuje wszystko w głowie.

– Szczerze mówiąc – odezwała się Longbottom chwilę po tym, jak Sol skończyła mówić – teraz to już w ogóle nic nie wiem. Solem, zaklęcie destrukcji, jakie zostało rzucone na dom twoich rodziców, było niezwykle silne. W całej historii magii jest niewielu, którzy mogliby rzucić coś tak potężnego. Huk … Sol, na pewno możemy o tym rozmawiać? – spytała spoglądając z troską w pełne łez oczy pani Snape.

– Tak, Alicjo – zapewniła.

– Huk było słychać na drugim końcu miasteczka, a na miejscu nie było żadnej rzeczy, którą można by było poskładać do kupy – opowiadała. – Miałam teorię, że to być może Sama-Wiesz-Kto, ale przecież on nie wysyłałby ci kaftanika Teodora. – Solem westchnęła głośno. – Myślę, że znaliście tego kogoś; i ty, i twoi rodzice. Według osi czasu, jaką udało mi się stworzyć na podstawie śladów zaklęć, jakie tam znaleziono i z badania twojej różdżki, wynika że została ci ona odebrana w tym samym momencie, w którym zostały rzucone bariery maskujące na teren, a chwilę, dosłownie chwilę później rzucono dwie Avady i silne Protego, które zostało przerwane przez kolejną Avadę. Teraz już wiem skąd te czary obronne. – Solem ukryła twarz w dłoniach i cichutko westchnęła. – Niestety nie ma możliwości odczytania już z ilu różdżek strzelano. Nie wiem kto tego nie dopatrzył, ale już jest za późno, by coś z tym zrobić. Na tym skończymy, Solem. – Alicja chwyciła ją za dłonie i spojrzała jej w oczy. – Nie rób tego sobie. Pozwól mi zająć się wszystkim. Obiecuję, że nie zostawię tej sprawy, dopóki winni śmierci twoich bliskich nie zostaną ukarani. Obiecuję też, że nikt, nawet Frank, nie dowie się o tym co usłyszałam od ciebie i Sol, chciałabym się mylić, ale … nie wydaje mi się możliwym, żeby wasz syn przeżył.

– Ja przeżyłam – szepnęła.

– Obiecałam, że będę szczera – westchnęła Alicja. – Solem, przeżyłaś, bo oni z jakiegoś powodu nie chcieli ciebie zabić, a twoja druga różdżka tylko to potwierdziła.

– Ktoś chciał się ze mną spotkać tamtego dnia – przypomniała sobie Solem. – Nie pamiętam, ale Severus mówił, że gdy wrócił do domu, na stole w kuchni znalazł list, w którym ktoś zapowiadał swoje przyjście do rodziców, żeby zobaczyć się ze mną.

– Masz go? – Longbottom zapytała z nadzieją.

– Niestety – westchnęła Sol. – Severus wrócił do domu po kilku dniach, a listu nie było. Myślał, że odruchowo go wyrzucił, ale … może ktoś go zabrał? Severus raczej nie wyrzuciłby czegoś skierowanego do mnie.

– To tylko potwierdza teorię, że to ktoś kogo znaliście. – Alicja zamyśliła się.

– Dlaczego nie spotkał się ze mną w Londynie? – zastanowiła się głośno Snape.

– Albo chciał czegoś od twoich rodziców, ale nie znał ich wystarczająco dobrze i liczył, że go przedstawisz, albo dlatego, że miał wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane. Mieszkacie w mugolskim Londynie, tam nie mógłby postawić tak silnych barier maskujących i zapewne powstałoby dużo większe zamieszanie związane ze zbrodnią w mugolskim świecie. Śledztwo byłby dużo dokładniejsze – zapewniła Alicja, a Solem przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem. – Teraz mam wątpliwości, czy dobrze zrobiłam rozmawiając z tobą o tym wszystkim. Sporo mi wyjaśniłaś, ale … nie chcę byś cierpiała bardziej. Lubię cię, zawsze cię lubiłam i nieraz wyrzucałam sobie, że tak słabo cię broniłam przed Evans, gdy knuła razem z Marleną w dormitorium. Gdyby nie Severus, nie dostałabym się na kursy aurorskie. Pomógł mi nie tylko się przygotować, ale … nigdy tego nikomu nie powiedziałam, ale on dał mi wskazówkę na egzaminie. Praktyczny OWTM zdawaliśmy jednocześnie, gdyby nie on, miałabym co najwyżej PO. Chcę się jakoś odwdzięczyć i wydaje mi się, że najlepiej zrobię ochraniając cię tak, jak tylko się da. Dość już gadania o przykrych rzeczach. – Solem westchnęła głośno i leciutko skinęła.

– Dam ci znać jaki będzie wynik badania po sondowaniu – rzekła po chwili. – Jutro mam się zgłosić do szpitala, ma to potrwać dwanaście godzin i mam być wprowadzona w coś w rodzaju transu.

– Chciałabym, żeby ci to pomogło, bardzo, Solem. – Alicja uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie.

Przez chwilę w ciszy popijały herbatę. Sol była wdzięczna koleżance za szczerość. Dowiedziała się kilku interesujących rzeczy i miała nadzieję, że dzięki pani Longbottom sprawa posunie się na przód.

– Widziałam się z Jamesem i Lily ostatnio w parku. Byli z synem na spacerze – odezwała się po chwili aurorka.

– James przychodzi tu czasem do sklepu z małym Harrym – odparła Solem.

– Nie układa im się – mruknęła pod nosem Alicja.

– To chyba nic nowego – odpowiedziała z krzywą miną Snape.

– Biedny maluch. Żebyś ich widziała. – Westchnęła Longbottom. – Był chyba głodny albo zmęczony, a ta jędza zamiast go przytulić, sięgnęła po niego do wózka i wręczyła Jamesowi jakby był jakimś śmierdzącym jajem.

– Odniosłam wrażenie, że James jest raczej dobrym i troskliwym ojcem. Nie wierzę, że prawię komplementy Potterowi – zaśmiała się Sol.

– Bo jest – zapewniła Alicja. – Spotykamy się czasem na pogaduszki – zrobiła wymowną minę – i zawsze przychodzi z tym malcem. Lily zostaje w domu, a on ciągnie ze sobą chłopca. Czasem mam wrażenie, że jest samotnym rodzicem.

– A wydawało się, że to Evans zabiega o to małżeństwo i dziecko – mruknęła Snape.

– Tak było – Longbottom wywróciła oczami. – Żebyś ty słyszała jej knucie po kątach w dormitorium. A jaki miałam z niej ubaw, jak Severus zaczął się z tobą umawiać. Nie była pewna czy chce Pottera czy Snape'a, a ja odniosłam wrażenie, że usatysfakcjonowałoby ją, gdyby mogła wodzić za nos ich obu, chociaż i z Lupinem kręciła po bokach. Strasznie była zła na ciebie i Severusa, że się umawiacie. Wtedy go nie lubiłam. – Alicja uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – I nie wiedziałam co ty w nim widzisz, ale z czasem mnie do siebie przekonał i cieszę się, że on tak dobrze wybrał. Jest dla ciebie dobry?

– Bardzo – zaśmiała się Solem. – A Frank? Nigdy nie miałam okazji go bliżej poznać, ale sądząc po tym, jak promieniejesz musi być wam całkiem dobrze.

– Jest cudowny, chociaż ostatnio straciłam sporo względów na rzecz naszego szkraba – opowiadała Alicja. – Chciałabym tylko, żeby nie pracował tak dużo. Wciąż mieszkamy u jego mamy, a chcielibyśmy mieć w końcu swój własny kąt – westchnęła.

Kobiety rozmawiały jeszcze dłuższą chwilę wymieniając plotki i nowiny o dawnych, szkolnych kolegach. Początkowo Solem była nieco rozbita i zastanawiała się nawet czy teleportacja pod bramy Hogwartu będzie bezpieczna. Przeszło jej przez myśl, żeby zaczekać na Severusa i z nim wrócić do domu, ale rozmowa z Alicją bardzo ją rozluźniła i kobieta podejrzewała, że to był celowy zabieg ze strony koleżanki.

**.: :.**

– To żaden problem, Słonko. – Severus mocno chwycił ją w ramiona, gdy szykowała się do wyjścia, do szpitala. Dziś pan Philips miał na nią rzucić zaklęcie sondujące i musiała pozostać pod jego opieką przez dwanaście godzin. – Poproszę dyrektora, by mnie zastąpił.

– Nie trzeba, Severus – zapewniała Solem. – Będziesz się tam tylko nudził. Przez cały ten czas nie będzie ze mną żadnego kontaktu.

– Jesteś pewna, że to bezpieczne? – dopytywał się.

– Tak, sprawdziłam to zaklęcie dokładnie w książkach, wypytałam jeszcze innych uzdrowicieli, no i twoja mama też to potwierdziła – uspokajała męża. Uśmiechnęła się widząc jego zafrasowaną minę i mocno go przytuliła. – Zobaczymy się późnym wieczorem. Możesz przyjść po mnie, jak skończysz zajęcia. – Severus niechętnie przytaknął i czule ją ucałował.

– Przyjdę – zapewnił i odprowadził ją do kominka.

Przez cały dzień nie mógł się skoncentrować na pracy i po raz pierwszy zdarzyło się, że to zaklęcie alarmujące zadziałało przed nim. W ostatniej chwili zdołał uchronić swoich uczniów przed poważną eksplozją. Zganił się w myślach za nieuwagę, ale na głos zrugał ucznia odpowiedzialnego za felerny eliksir. Tego dnia był surowy dla uczniów i punktacji innych domów do tego stopnia, że Minerwa podczas obiadu odmówiła mu podania półmiska z mięsem, Sprout prychnęła głośno na jego widok, a Filius rzucił w niego zaklęciem wiotkiego widelca. Zmierzył małego profesora zjadliwym spojrzeniem i ze złością ruszył na kolejne zajęcia z Krukonami.

Za przyzwoleniem dyrektora i ku uldze kolegów z pracy zrezygnował z kolacji i pospiesznie udał się do mieszkania skąd miał przefiuukać się do szpitala. Zdziwił się, że na drzwiach nie ma nałożonych barier i w pierwszym momencie myślał, że mają nieproszonego gościa. Z wyciągniętą różdżką wtargnął do salonu i mocno zaskoczony spojrzał na swoją małżonkę. Siedziała na kanapie wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Mocno przygryzała dolną wargę i skubała rąbek sweterka. Przestraszony podszedł do niej pospiesznie.

– Słonko? Coś się stało? – spytał chwytając ją za ręce. Wyrwała mu się i wstała nagle z kanapy stając naprzeciwko kominka. – Solem, co się stało? – ponowił pytanie.

– Usiądź – nakazała odwracając się do niego.

– Kochanie, co się dzieje? – Podszedł do niej i chwycił ją lekko za ramiona zmuszając, żeby na niego popatrzyła. Miliony czarnych myśli przewijało się przez jego głowę. Umysł podpowiadał mu najczarniejsze scenariusze i powoli przygotowywał się na najgorsze. – Powiedz mi natychmiast co się stało – powiedział tak bardzo łagodnie, jak tylko mógł w tym momencie.

– Usiądź, proszę. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami. – Usiądź – powtórzyła, gdy zaczął wahać się między staniem blisko niej, a udaniem się na kanapę. – Proszę, usiądź i nie ruszaj się przez jakiś czas, dobrze? – Z ociąganiem zbliżył się do kanapy, ale wciąż stał. – Usiądź, proszę. Nie wiem, jak to zniosę, jeśli po raz drugi wyjdziesz z domu bez słowa. Z kanapy masz dalej do drzwi – powiedziała cichutko.

– Dlaczego miałbym … Sol? – Opadł ciężko na siedzenie, ale po chwili, gdy spłynęło na niego zrozumienie poderwał się i w jednej chwili mocno ją do siebie przytulił. – Powiedz, że masz na myśli TO wyjście. – Solem pokiwała leciutko głową i nieśmiało podniosła na niego wzrok. – Naprawdę? Ale jak? Kochanie … – Nie miał bladego pojęcia co powiedzieć.

– Nie wiem dokładnie jak, nie pamiętam – odparła cicho. – Może byłeś na górze, a może to było na stojąco … Nie wydaje mi się, by to w jakiej pozycji poczęliśmy dziecko było teraz istotne. Jestem w ciąży, Severusie. – Nie potrafił dłużej kryć radości tylko mocno chwycił swoją żonę w objęcia i obrócił się z nią dookoła pokoju. – Postaw mnie wariacie, musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

– Oczywiście. – Wziął ją na ręce i posadził na kanapie.

– Według uzdrowicieli ta ciąża nie powinna się zdarzyć – zaczęła z powagą Solem. – Zrobili mi wszystkie możliwe badania, testy i sondy, i bez wątpienia noszę w sobie zdrowe dziecko. Jednak istnieje bardzo duże ryzyko, że nie donoszę tej ciąży do końca. – Chwycił ją mocno za dłonie i starał się zachować spokój. – Po ósmej przyjdzie mama i wszystko nam jeszcze dokładnie wyjaśni; jakie eliksiry zażywać i w jaki sposób będzie prowadzona ciąża. Na razie powiedziała mi, że muszę leżeć, a wstawać mogę jedynie do toalety, mam unikać silnych emocji od nerwów do euforii, sporo spać i zdrowo jeść. Sev – spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach – dla mnie to nie problem, mogę leżeć plackiem, byle to dziecko urodziło się zdrowe, ale … mama zaproponowała mi miejsce w szpitalu.

– Wolisz leżeć w szpitalu? – zdziwił się.

– Nie, ale …

– Solem – warknął – nie jesteś dla mnie ciężarem i zdaje się to także moje dziecko. – Oplótł ją ramieniem i mocno do siebie przycisnął. – Jeśli w szpitalu będziesz czuła się bardziej komfortowo to jakoś to zaakceptuję. Będę u ciebie codziennie, ale osobiście bym wolał, żebyś została w domu. Zajmę się tobą. Jakoś to rozwiążemy – zapewniał.

– Komfortowo? W szpitalu? – Spojrzała na niego jak na dziwaka. – Mogę zostać w domu? Jeśli okaże się to zbyt trudne i uciążliwe, to wówczas pomyślimy nad innym rozwiązaniem.

– Mądra dziewczynka. – Severus pogładził ją po ramieniu. – Kocham cię.

– Cieszysz się? – spytała niepewnie. – Nie planowaliśmy … nawet o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

– Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. – Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i czule ją pocałował. – I wiesz co? Mam przeczucie, że za kilka miesięcy urodzi nam się zdrowe dziecko.

– Dziwne – prychnęła Solem. – Mam dokładnie to samo przeczucie. – Severus machnął różdżką i wyczarował dla niej śliczną różę. Przytulił ją i przez moment rozkoszowali się chwilą w ciszy.

– Siedzisz. – Eileen z kwaśną miną powitała ich wychodząc z kominka.

– Dzień dobry, mamo – mruknął Severus.

– Pomóż jej się przebrać i zaprowadź do sypialni – odparła w odpowiedzi i wręczyła mu dużą torbę.

– Yyy, mogę się sama przebrać – wyjąkała Solem.

– Tak samo jak sama miałaś się położyć do łóżka zaraz po powrocie do domu? – Eileen posłała jej karcące spojrzenie.

– Leżałam na kanapie – usprawiedliwiła się dziewczyna.

– Jeszcze raz zobaczę cię poza łóżkiem i nie będę się nawet pytała tylko zabiorę do szpitala – warknęła teściowa, która z trudem ukrywała uśmiech.

– Co to jest? – zdziwił się Severus otwierając torbę, którą wręczyła mu wcześniej matka.

– Ubranie, w którym od dziś przez kolejnych kilka miesięcy będziesz oglądał swoją żonę – wyjaśniła mu. Brwi Solem podjechały pod linię włosów na widok zabudowanych, długich, bawełnianych koszul nocnych.

– Ja się w tym uduszę – jęknęła. – To pomoże dziecku? Ale jak?

– Środki zapobiegawcze – tłumaczyła Eileen wywracając oczami. – Wkładaj, nie gadaj – ponagliła. – Och, jak będziesz leżała odsłaniając zbyt wiele będziesz wciąż wystawiała Severusa na próbę.

– Jaką próbę? – zdziwiła się młodsza kobieta, a Severus z niesmakiem oglądał kolejne zakupione przez matkę koszule nocne.

– Sporo się chyba musiałaś nabiegać po sklepach, żeby kupić coś takiego – mruknął. – Kupiłaś to w ośrodku dla dwustuletnich czarownic? A może zabrałaś to z muzeum?

– Doprawdy, czasem bywasz taki zabawny syneczku – odparła z ironią pani Snape. – Ciekawe czy będziesz taki zabawny, jak wieczorem, zmęczony po pracy położysz się w łóżku, w którym czeka na ciebie seksowna, młoda, śliczna żona w dodatku ubrana w kusą koszulkę podkreślającą jej urocze kształty i prześwitującą w miejscu jej jędrnych, młodych piersi ze sterczącymi sutkami, a ty wszystko na co będziesz mógł sobie pozwolić to zimny prysznic. – Spojrzała na niego z ironicznym uśmieszkiem mrużąc oczy.

– Ubierz tę. – Severus podał żonie najpaskudniejszą z koszul, którą przyniosła matka.

– Żartujecie sobie, prawda? – Solem spojrzała na nich zniesmaczona, a oni zgodnie pokręcili głowami. – Nie założę ich. Uduszę się i dostanę jakiegoś oczowstrząsu. One są różowe, mają długie rękawy i stójki. Zgodziła się mama, żebym leżała w domu, bo mam mieć zapewniony, jak największy komfort. Ja, nie Severus. I jeśli będzie miał jakiś problem z trzymaniem łap przy sobie, to niech on śpi w szpitalu, a ja sobie będę leżała w moich piżamach, w swoim łóżku i w swojej pościeli. Jeśli to mamę uspokoi, to sypiam zwykle w długich, bawełnianych spodniach i koszulkach.

– A to? Co to jest? – Eileen wskazała na wiszącą u wezgłowia łóżka małą, koronkową koszulkę nocną. – Severus w tym sypia? – Solem nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wybuchem śmiechu wyobrażając sobie męża w seksownej piżamce.

– Zwykle w niej nie zasypiam, a na pewno się w niej nie budzę. – Solem spojrzała na teściową wyzywającym wzrokiem.

– Niech ci będzie – westchnęła Eileen. – Możesz być w tych swoich piżamach, ale ty – zwróciła się do Severusa – masz trzymać łapy z dala od żony, rozumiesz? Pomóż jej się przebrać i kładź ją do łóżka.

– Jak mam jej pomóc się przebrać, skoro mam jej nie dotykać? – zakpił, ale posłusznie wszedł do garderoby i przyniósł Solem czystą, bawełnianą piżamę.

– Teraz na poważnie. – Eileen usiadła ciężko na jednym z ustawionych w sypialni foteli. – Wszystko co robimy to tylko środki zapobiegawcze. Nie jest tak, że każdy twój ruch zagraża dziecku. Jak już powiedziała ci ta idiotka Richter, ciąża jest dużym zagrożeniem dla ciebie, dla twojego życia i zdrowia. – Solem przytaknęła. – Skarbeńku, nie mówię tego wszystkiego, żeby cię straszyć, przedstawiam ci realne zagrożenia. Jeśli będziesz na siebie uważać i stosować się do moich zaleceń, niebezpieczeństwo jest naprawdę minimalne, tak dla ciebie, jak i dla dziecka. W miarę możliwości postaram się informować cię o wszystkim, jednak znam cię już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, jak bardzo emocjonalną osobą jesteś i za twoją zgodą, chciałabym wszelkie informacje mogące wywołać u ciebie niepożądane reakcje zachować dla siebie, to samo tyczy się Severusa i twoich przyjaciół. Musisz unikać wszelkiego rodzaju huśtawek emocji, a już na pewno niepotrzebnych nerwów.

– Rozumiem – przytaknęła Solem. – Ufam mamie i wiem, że zrobi mama wszystko dla mojego i dziecka dobra. Ma mama moją zgodę na podjęcie ewentualnego leczenia bez informowania mnie o wszystkim. – Eileen wstała i usiadła obok leżącej już synowej.

– Z każdym dniem rosnąca macica i dziecko będą uciskały na twoje narządy wewnętrzne – zaczęła ponownie tłumaczyć uzdrowicielka. – Rany na nich są wciąż bardzo świeże. Większość leczyliśmy przy pomocy zaklęć i eliksirów, ale części musieliśmy pozwolić goić się stopniowo, dlatego trwa to tak długo.

– Rozumiem, mamo i wiem dlaczego muszę leżeć – zapewniła dziewczyna widząc z jakim trudem przychodzą teściowej słowa.

– Może być bardzo ciężko zatamować krwotok wewnętrzny – westchnęła starsza kobieta. – Wiem, że jesteś mądrą i rozsądną dziewczyną, i wiem, że będziesz robiła wszystko co należy. – Solem przytaknęła. – Dam Severusowi listę eliksirów jakie będziesz zażywać. Są wśród nich takie, które będę cię osłaniać, ale nie dają stuprocentowej ochrony. Solem, niektóre z tych wywarów, mają na celu wspierać płód w prawidłowym rozwoju, a twoją macicę uczynić dla niego tak przyjaznym miejscem, jak tylko się da. Jednak nie mogę cię zapewnić, że …

– Wiem, mamo – przerwała jej Solem. – Richter mi już o wszystkim powiedziała.

– Ach, ta kretynka – westchnęła Eileen. – Pierwsze tygodnie będą decydujące, ale to zdrowe dziecko i jestem pewna, że będzie mu tam w środku dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się czule do synowej. – Jest jeszcze sprawa porodu. Nie możemy dopuścić do porodu naturalnego. Taki wysiłek zagrozi bardzo poważnie twojemu życiu i musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby wyprzedzić dziecko.

– Jak wyprzedzić? – zdziwił się Severus.

– Zobaczymy jeszcze jak będzie rozwijała się ciąża, ale prawdopodobnie w dwudziestym tygodniu podamy ci eliksiry przyspieszające rozwój narządów wewnętrznych dziecka, głównie płuc. Severusie – zwróciła się do syna – to bardzo skomplikowane eliksiry i mamy ich w szpitalu ledwie kilka fiolek, czy jest możliwość, żebyś uwarzył chociaż kociołek?

– Oczywiście, mamo – zapewnił mężczyzna. – Uwarzę go tyle ile potrzebujecie i zacznę już jutro. Z tego co pamiętam potrzebuje on czterech miesięcy dojrzewania.

– Zgadza się – upewniła go matka. – Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, chcielibyśmy zakończyć ciążę w dwudziestym ósmym tygodniu. Nie denerwuj się, dziecinko. – Chwyciła synową za ręce i czule ją po nich pogładziła. – Zwykle w tym tygodniu dzieci mają już wszystko czego trzeba, żeby samodzielnie funkcjonować, a eliksiry wszystko jeszcze przyspieszą. Nie wykonamy zabiegu, jeśli ono nie będzie gotowe. – Solem przytaknęła. – Dzieci. – Eileen westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała ze łzami w oczach najpierw na synową, a po chwili na syna. – Chciałam was przeprosić. Czuję się odpowiedzialna za tę ciążę. Powiedziałam wam, że nie ma zbyt wielkiej nadziei na to, że zajdziesz w ciążę i to przeze mnie nie zażywałaś eliksirów antykoncepcyjnych. Twoje ciało nie jest jeszcze gotowe na takie obciążenie … – Po policzkach kobiety zaczęły spływać łzy. – Przepraszam. Zrobię wszystko, żeby wam pomóc. Będę tutaj codziennie, wzięłam urlop na razie na dwa miesiące, ale …

– Mamo. – Solem usiadła obok teściowej i mocno ją przytuliła. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym, zanim mama przyszła i właściwie to … chcieliśmy mamie podziękować. – Eileen spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. – Jesteśmy świadomi zagrożenia i wiemy, że moje ciało nie jest jeszcze gotowe, ale podejrzewam, że nawet jeśli fizycznie byłabym do tego gotowa, to psychicznie żadne z nas nie czułoby się w pełni gotowe i pewnie długo albo wcale nie zdecydowalibyśmy się na dziecko, nie dlatego, że go nie chcemy, ale wciąż wydawałoby nam się za wcześnie. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, bardzo. – Solem uśmiechnęła się promiennie do teściowej, a Severus usiadł obok niej. – I jesteśmy pewni, że to dziecko urodzi się silne i zdrowe.

– Wy też? – Eileen spojrzała na nich hamując łzy. – Zasłużyliście na ten cud i wierzę, że dasz mi ślicz... chcecie znać płeć? – spytała niepewnie.

– Ty już znasz? – Severus posłał matce krzywy uśmieszek.

– Wcale nie chciałam, ale ta kretynka Richter wpisała to do zwoju zdrowia – wytłumaczyła się kobieta. Solem i Severus wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i po chwili obydwoje przytaknęli.

– I mogę się już cieszyć? Nie macie pretensji? – Pani Snape stanęła naprzeciwko nich i spojrzała z nadzieją.

– Sol już ci powiedziała, że się cieszymy więc nie wiem dlaczego mielibyśmy mieć pretensje – mruknął Severus. – Twoje ciągłe gadanie o seksie uczyniło ze mnie cudotwórcę, raczej powinnaś się cieszyć. – Uśmiechnął się z triumfem.

Eileen rzuciła mu się na szyję i rozpłakała.

– Mój syneczek. – Ku jego przerażeniu pogładziła go z czułością po policzkach i wyglądała jakby chciała go ucałować, ale odsunął ją od siebie i posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Przypominam ci, że zapłodniłem kobietę, co jasno wskazuje na to, że jestem już dorosły – wycedził przez zęby. – Uspokój się. Mówiąc ciszyć, miałem na myśli cieszyć ustami nieprzyklejającymi się do cudzych twarzy tylko wyginającymi się w górę i nie odstawiaj mi tu rodzinnych scen ze ślinieniem policzków. Solem może to lubi albo z ojcem spróbuj, ode mnie trzymaj się z daleka. – Jego żona prychnęła głośno i ostentacyjnie wywróciła oczami. – Miałaś nam coś powiedzieć – ponaglił ją.

– Będę miała wnuczkę – roześmiała się na cały głos i ponownie, pomimo sprzeciwów uściskała Severusa.

Solem przyglądała się tej scenie z lekką nostalgią. Ciężko było się nie wzruszać patrząc jak jej mąż i jego mama cieszą się z małej dziewczynki, którą nosiła w sobie, a jeszcze trudniej było nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo cieszyliby się jej rodzice z siostry dla Teodora. Westchnęła w duchu i zdusiła łzy, które niebezpiecznie szybko zaczęły zbierać się pod jej powiekami. Uśmiechnęła się widząc, jak Severus posyła matce wściekłe spojrzenie, a ta jeszcze bardziej podjudza go coraz większą matczyną czułością.

– Jak mnie nie uściskasz, to zamieszkam z wami – ostrzegła go nagle.

– Z tego co zdołałem się zorientować, to raczej i tak będziesz spędzała tutaj większość czasu. Na szczęście mam pracę – mruknął i usiadł z dala od matki.

– Mamo – zaczęła słabym głosem Solem czym przykuła wreszcie uwagę obojga. – Będę miała problemy w związku z tym nieporozumieniem w szpitalu? Albo pan Philips?

– Jakim nieporozumieniem? – zdziwił się Severus. – Co się stało?

– Nie będziesz miała żadnych problemów, Skarbeńku – uspokoiła ją teściowa. – To Richter będzie je miała. Jak Ralph, szef szpitala, dowiedział się dlaczego tak wybuchłaś i ty, i Stan, tak się wściekł na tę idiotkę, że z miejsca chciał ją wyrzucić. Skargę, którą na ciebie i Philipsa napisała do niego, wcisnął jej zaklęciem w gardło i kazał jej wysłać przeprosiny do ciebie i zaoferować swoją pomoc w ciąży – zaśmiała się.

– Dowiem się co się stało? – zniecierpliwił się Snape.

– Twoja żona zachowała się dziś niezwykle rozsądnie i odważnie – odparła Eileen.

– Czyli? – drążył Severus.

– Czyli broniła tej małej dziecinki z taką zawziętością, jakby Richter była Sam-Wiesz-Kim i Grindewaldem w jednej osobie – dodała z uśmiechem.

– Czyli? – Mężczyzna starał się dojść do tego co się stało. Jego żona zawzięcie milczała, a matka sypała jakimiś ogólnikami.

– Och, gdy Solem przyszła do szpitala ja akurat zajmowałam się dziewczynką z wypadku i nie mogłam do niej pójść, więc badania dopuszczające założenie zaklęcia sondującego zaczęto wykonywać beze mnie – zaczęła wzdychając. – Po pierwszym badaniu krwi, okazało się, że jest w ciąży i odesłano ją do takiej młodej uzdrowicielki, Richter. I ta idiotka skończona zajrzała do zwoju zdrowia Solem i bez słów wyjaśnień podała jej eliksir wczesnoporonny.

– Co zrobiła? – Severus zerwał się na równe nogi.

– Uspokój się, twoja żona nie jest kretynką, zanim pozwoli coś sobie podać sprawdza dokładnie co to za eliksir i skąd pochodzi – opowiadała Eileen spokojnym głosem. – Masz bardzo rozsądną i mądrą żonę, nie masz się co martwić.

– I to Solem miała mieć problemy w związku z tym? Dlaczego ta idiotka chciała złożyć skargę? – dopytywał.

– Nic więcej nie musisz wiedzieć – obruszyła się pani Snape.

– Nie, ale chcę. – Severus zerknął na żonę, która podejrzanie rozglądała się na boki.

– Obiecałam swojej pacjentce, że ci nie powiem – upierała się kobieta.

– Pacjentka się zgadza, żebyś mi powiedziała – odparł zjadliwym głosem i spojrzał na żonę, która westchnęła z rezygnacją, dając matce zielone światło.

– Solem tak się wściekła – zaczęła ponownie z entuzjazmem – że od razu wyciągnęła różdżkę i kazała jej się trzymać z daleka od niej i jej dziecka. Na swoje nieszczęście, Richter też wyciągnęła różdżkę i próbowała rzucać zaklęcia uspokajające. – Solem zawstydzona schowała twarz w dłoniach. – Sol ją obezwładniła, przywiązała do krzesła i na koniec wypuściła na nią swojego Patronusa. – Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem i z czułością pogładził żonę po włosach. – Jej magia wirowała w całym pomieszczeniu. Ten wstrętny bazyliszek wił się dookoła tej kretynki z taką prędkością, że aż jego aura zaczęła poruszać krzesło, do którego przywiązała ją Sol. Szyby w oknach drżały i co chwila iskrzyło, w którejś części gabinetu, a włosy Solem zrobiły się srebrne. Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś podobnego, ale to nie wszystko. Od razu po ataku na uzdrowiciela uaktywniają się zaklęcia alarmowe i po chwili do sali wpadła ochrona z Philipsem, na szczęście. Ja się właśnie kierowałam do pokoju Richter sprawdzić co z Solem i wchodzę, a Philips cały wściekły rozbił cały słój tego głupiego eliksiru tej idiotce na głowie. Żałuj, że tego nie widziałeś. A ty nie masz się czego wstydzić. Uważam, że i tak łagodnie ją potraktowałaś.

– Świeciłaś się od magii? Moja lwica – wyszeptał jej do ucha Severus i delikatnie ucałował w skroń.

– Mamo? – Severus zaczął niepewnie, gdy żegnał Eileen przed kominkiem.

– Tak synku? – Kobieta spojrzała na niego z czułością.

– Jak duże jest zagrożenie? – spytał spokojnym głosem.

– Duże – odparła wzdychając. – Pewne rzeczy muszę przed Solem zataić, ale przed tobą nie zamierzam. Istnieje bardzo duże ryzyko, że straci dziecko i spore, że nie wyjdzie z tego jeśli to się stanie. I nie mówię tu tylko o jej zdrowiu fizycznym. Nie wiem, czy zdoła to udźwignąć, jeśli straci drugie dziecko. – Severus przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Ale to silna dziewczyna i pokazała dziś, że nie zamierza się poddać i będzie walczyć o to maleństwo. Jestem dobrej myśli, a co najważniejsze ona jest. – Chwyciła go za rękę i mocno ją ścisnęła. – Będę cały czas w pobliżu. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś złego się stało tej dziewczynie i tobie – zapewniła.

– Boję się, mamo – wyznał. – Cholernie się cieszę, ale …

– Wiem, syneczku, ale nie okazuj jej tego strachu – poprosiła. – Ona nie może się teraz zamartwiać o ciebie. – Mężczyzna przytaknął. – Przygotowałam dla ciebie listę eliksirów, które Sol musi teraz zażywać. Tutaj masz wytyczne i pilnuj, żeby brała je regularnie. Tutaj – podała mu drugi pergamin – masz listę tych, które musicie mieć cały czas pod ręką na wypadek krwotoku. Będzie krwawiła przez pierwsze tygodnie, a z dużym prawdopodobieństwem przez całą ciążę, ale nie możemy dopuścić do wylewu. Jeśli krwawienie będzie zbyt obfite, a krew świeża natychmiast podaj jej ten eliksir. Natychmiast Severus. Nie wzywaj mnie, czy uzdrowiciela, ani nie odsyłaj jej do szpitala, tylko podaj jej to. Dopiero później fiuukaj po mnie albo zabieraj do szpitala – wyjaśniała. – Tak jak już mówiłam, wzięłam dwa miesiące urlopu, a później zamierzam go przedłużyć. Będę do waszej dyspozycji przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Tata na pewno też pomoże.

– Dam sobie radę – przerwał jej Severus.

– Wiem, ale chodzisz do pracy, masz na głowie sklep i szereg obowiązków, a twoja żona wymaga teraz całodobowej, dyskretnej opieki – odpowiedziała Eileen. – Oczywiście, że nie zgodzi się, żebyśmy skakali wokół niej i będzie się starała być samodzielna. Zamiast zgodzić się na pomoc będzie wyczekiwała, aż skończysz zajęcia, żeby jej przygotować coś do jedzenia albo zrobić herbatę, a poprosi cię tylko jeśli uzna, że nie jesteś bardzo zmęczony. Poproszę ją, żeby pozwoliła mi tu być. Powiem, że za wami tęsknię i że chciałabym pobyć z wami trochę i odpocząć od szpitala. Myślę, że nie powinna rezygnować z ilustrowania. To odciągnie ją od czarnych myśli.

– Zgadzam się – wtrącił Snape.

– A w związku z tym będziemy mieli pretekst, żeby i tata trochę pomógł. – Severus przytaknął.

– Dziękuję, mamo. Nie wiem, jak …

– To moja wnuczka, syneczku. Prawdopodobnie jedyna. – Eileen spojrzała zasmucona na syna. – Pozwól nam się nią cieszyć i dzielić wasze szczęście. – Severus tym razem pozwolił matce mocno się przytulić. – Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – zaczęła niepewnie. – Jesteś dorosły, odpowiedzialny i powiem wprost. Solem musi unikać nerwowych sytuacji dlatego proszę cię, jeśli … jeśli … on skrzywdzi cię albo ty będziesz czuł się źle, bo kogoś skrzywdziłeś … proszę cię, porozmawiaj najpierw ze mną. Wiem, że nie zastąpię ci pod tym względem żony i wiem, że moje ramiona nie są tak kojące jak jej, ale … może chociaż trochę zdołam ci pomóc, a jej oszczędzimy troszkę nerwów.

Severus spojrzał uważnie na swoją matkę i głośno westchnął

– Dobrze – wyszeptał i ponownie ją objął.

Mieli się właśnie pożegnać, gdy ogień w kominku zabarwił się na zielono.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Niezdrowe napięcie"_


End file.
